Forsaken Crew Jinchuriki Escape
by Tepo
Summary: Naruto es temido tras vencer a Sasuke. Ahora el equipo Kurenai y Kakashi van a una mision rango S donde se redescubriran y mas de uno nunca volvera. Akatsuki, Takumi, Iwagakure y una intriga de poder que amenazan con iniciar la 3 guerra ninja...
1. Capitulo 00 Meetings

**Prologo - Meetings**

Era demasiado; no podía soportarlo. Había vencido a Gaara de la arena, había llegado a las finales del examen chunin, había salvado en varias ocasiones la vida de Sasuke. Esta última vez había incluso traído de regreso a Sasuke, había cumplido su promesa a Sakura… Pero nada era suficiente…

Aun estaba hospitalizado, por las recientes heridas en la batalla contra Sasuke; lo había derrotado gracias al poder del Kyubi, pero eso había sido su perdición. Kakashi y otros ninjas llegaron en la batalla, y vieron a Naruto pelear. De regreso, la noticia se había difundido. Ahora todos sabían que el Kyubi no estaba sellado del todo dentro de Naruto. El Kyubi era una amenaza latente en el joven Shinobi.

Ellos nunca lo olvidarían; el Kyubi era su eterna maldición, y ni siquiera había nacido realmente con el… el maldito Yondaime había decidido sellarlo dentro de Naruto, él no tenía la culpa. Y con la muerte del tercer hokage, ya no le quedaba nada a Naruto en Konoha. Lo había escuchado gracias a los médicos, que también temían acercarse a él: todos querían fuera a Naruto. Y tal vez lo mejor era hacerles casos, no por ellos, sino por sí mismo. Los sueños de ser Hokage eran solo eso: sueños; mientras tuviera al Kyubi dentro de sí, no habría nadie quien pudiera respetarlo, quien pudiera entenderlo, quien pudiera amarlo. Con el Kyubi, Sakura estaba terriblemente lejos de su alcance.

-Naruto…- la voz saco de sus sombrías reflexiones al chico, quien sobresaltado volteo a la puerta. En ella estaba Hinata sosteniendo una caja en sus manos y apenas asomándose.

-Hinata…- Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido de verla. En realidad estaría realmente sorprendido de ver a cualquier después de todo lo que había escuchado; en su estancia en el hospital, cerca de cinco días, solo había recibido la visita del viejo Jiraiya. Aparte de él y la vieja Tsunade, solo médicos.

-Naruto-kun… yo… me alegra verte despierto…- sonrió Hinata agachando la mirada.

-Gracias- sonrió Naruto; miro a su alrededor buscando una silla libre e invito a la chica a pasar-. Eres la primera que pasa a visitarme…

-No… -respondió ella dando unos pasos hacia la silla, pero sin levantar la mirada-. Antes de mi Gaara estuvo aquí…

"Si, después de todo es obvio. Gaara es igual que tu… un exiliado, temido… Pero que hace Hinata aquí?"

-¿Y Sakura, Sasuke?- inquirió el chico.

-Sasuke aun sigue internado, pero no está grave; he sabido que Sakura ha estado con Sasuke los últimos dos días, por la hoja de visitas que debemos firmar… En realidad no puedo decirte más porque no los he visto, es solo lo que he escuchado de Kurenai-sensei…

"Sasuke está bien… y Sakura está con él… y yo esto solo. Excepto por Hinata"

-¿Por qué has venido?- Naruto agacho la mirada y borro todo rastro de sonrisa- ¿No temes al Kyubi? Podría destrozarte en un instante de quererlo así…

-Naruto-kun… de que hablas?

-¿De qué hablo?- una amarga risa resonó en el cuarto-. Por supuesto que hablo de mi, piensas engañarme? Ya sé lo que todo el mundo opina allá afuera: Quieren el Kyubi lejos de sus vidas, lejos de Konoha.

Hinata guardo silencio puesto que si conocía los rumores sobre la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto, y también conocía la realidad del descontento de los habitantes de Konoha; la expulsión de Uzumaki era una exageración que solo unos pocos mencionaban, lo que realmente deseaban era un nuevo sello en Naruto… y que dejase de ser ninja. Según los habitantes, entre más conflictos tuviera Naruto más probable era que el Kyubi escapara, y seguramente tuvieran razón hasta donde Hinata estaba enterada, aunque las verdaderas razones y momentos en los que el Kyubi liberaba su poder en Naruto era algo que solo el propio Naruto podía saber.

-Yo solo vine a traerte… un poco de ramen…- susurro Hinata insegura de que mas decir.

-Gracias…- susurro Naruto desanimado. Recibió la caja de Hinata y de ella saco el plato de Ramen. Empezó a comerlo desanimado; el buen sabor apenas si fue percibido por su terrible humor… Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón y lo mejor era ir con ese tal Orochimaru. Ese ninja era temido por su terrible poder y había hecho cosas terribles por su ambición de más poder, pero quien podía asegurarle que no había sido exactamente como él? O como Sasuke? O como Gaara? Acaso era ese su destino, ser un ninja exiliado y repudiado? Ya había olvidado por completo la presencia de Hinata cuando susurro para sí mismo- ¿Quién me extrañaría si muriera mañana?

-Yo- respondió Hinata sin pensarlo; Naruto volteo a verla impresionado y Hinata cubrió su boca asustada, mientras se sonrojaba a una velocidad increíble.

Naruto la miro fijamente; Hinata era una chica rara, muy extraña en realidad. Conocía poco de ella, y menos aun debía conocer ella de él. Y sin embargo Sakura no había venido a verlo ni una sola vez, y tampoco Sasuke ni Kakashi ¿Por qué Hinata estaba aquí, apoyándolo en este terrible momento?

-Hinata, realmente no temes al Kyubi?

-Naruto-kun…- la chica respondió sin voltear a verlo-. El Kyubi me aterra… como a todos en Konoha…

El chico bajo la mirada, sintiéndose triste e impotente ¿Es que acaso ahí acababa su camino del ninja? Ni siquiera era su error! Era injusto que lo odiaran por algo que él no había hecho ¿Valía entonces ser Hokage y proteger a la aldea que lo odiaba y temía? Cerró sus puños con fuerza, pero una pequeña mano apareció en su rango de visión y le tomo una de sus manos. Levanto la mirada interrogativa hacia Hinata, pero ella no la vio porque tenía los ojos cerrados… parecía luchar una batalla interna…

-Le temo al Kyubi…- repitió Hinata apretando con su mano el puño de Naruto; entonces abrió los ojos y le lanzo una fugaz mirada antes de volver a agachar la mirada-. Pero estoy contigo Naruto-kun… y sé que tu no me lastimarías…

-Hinata…- Naruto estaba sinceramente impresionado por la actitud de la chica; no la entendía, realmente no lograba entenderla. Había salvado la vida de Sasuke, y ni Sakura, ni Kakashi ni el propio Uchiha habían venido a visitarlo, a darle las gracias o cuando menos a saludarlo. Pero frente a él tenía a Hinata a quien conocía escasamente y quien no le debía nada, pero estaba ahí apoyándolo, confiando enteramente en él ¿Acaso había más personas como ella en Konoha? Personas que confiaban en él no por el hecho de ser un "genio", de ser el último sucesor de una familia poderosa o de ser dueño de una técnica única; personas que confiaban en él por el simple hecho de ser un Shinobi de su propia aldea, un orgulloso Shinobi de Konoha.

La chica alzo la mirada y le sonrió; y el chico no pudo menos que devolver la sonrisa.

-Eres muy extraña Hinata- comentó Naruto-. Pero en serio me gusta tu forma de ser…

-Naruto-kun…

-Pero eres una de pocas personas- susurró Uzumaki agachando la cabeza-. Ellos nunca me aceptaran, para ellos soy solo una vasija que podría romperse en cualquier momento… Para mí mismo lo soy…

-¿Por qué dices eso, Naruto-kun?

-Porque ya he perdido el control…- respondió suspirando-. Incluso en mi pelea reciente contra Sasuke perdí el control; lo único que pudo hacer mi voluntad contra el Kyubi fue evitar matar a Sasuke, pero todo lo demás… yo no era dueño de mi cuerpo, y no sabes lo horrible que se siente…

-Naruto-kun…

-Yo mismo me tengo miedo… Deberías alejarte de mi Hinata- dijo Naruto con la cabeza gacha; y Hinata vio caer sobre las sabanas unas pocas lágrimas-. Soy solo una amenaza para Konoha, un sello a punto de explotar…

Las lagrimas rodaban por su cara acompañando cada terrible palabra que él sabía a ciencia cierta eran una completa verdad; desconocía si el Kyubi podría salir sin su autorización, pero era consciente de que cada vez le era mas y mas sencillo hacer uso del poder del Kyubi, y eso podía ser definitivamente malo. Tal vez el Kyubi estuviera atrapado dentro de él, pero tenía la sensación de que el Kyubi podría usarlo como un simple disfraz y moverlo a su antojo, destruyendo y matando a su antojo y deseo. Estaba condenado a estar solo; y en ese momento su soledad era aun más notoria que antes; ya que había ganado amigos, ya que había logrado dar inicio a su camino del ninja, se veía obligado a abandonar todo. Eso hacia aun más dolorosa su soledad.

"Maldito seas Yondaime…"

De pronto sintió una calidez cercana; no estaba solo. Un sonido repetitivo se lo confirmaba y le daba esperanzas, lo invitaba a serenarse; las cosas eran difíciles, pero no imposibles. Era el corazón de Hinata; Naruto desconocía como, pero se hallaba acostada a su lado, abrazándolo. Ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado los ojos, pero eso no podía importarle menos; la abrazo compartiendo su dolor, y tratando de calmar su destrozado corazón.

-Naruto-kun, yo no tengo miedo de ti…- susurró Hinata temblando, pero por alguna razón, Naruto sabía que decía la verdad; seguramente temblaba de frio o por algún otro motivo-. Y te prometo que no te dejare solo nunca…

Naruto aflojo su abrazo y volteó a verla; ella estaba muy roja, cosa rara para tener frio en realidad. Hinata le sonrió.

-Ese es mi camino del ninja, Naruto-kun…

Naruto volvió a abrazar a Hinata, no dejó de llorar; aun se sentía terrible por el hecho de ser el Kyubi. Pero en parte no solo lloraba de tristeza, también lloraba de felicidad. Alguien que realmente no le temía, alguien quien no había pasado por lo mismo que él a diferencia de Sasuke y Gaara, alguien que le demostraba que era posible que la gente lo apreciara y confiara en él aunque no lo entendieran. Eso ya era algo: la muestra de que valía la pena ser Hokage.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Naruto se quedo dormido; por el contrario Hinata, que se fue una hora después, no pudo dormir en toda la noche…

**Fin prologo**

Corenote:

Jeje, al terminar este capitulo me dije "seria un excelente oneshot!", después de todo hay ciertas historias que tienen su encanto en el hecho mismo de que solo son un pequeño episodio. De cualquier forma, para bien o para mal, decidi que este debía ser el inicio de una LARGA historia por delante; no estoy seguro de cómo salga, puesto que el proyecto es muy ambicioso, pero solo el tiempo lo dira… por lo pronto solo queda confiar y esperar =D

Dejen comentarios .

Gracias por leer este fanfic =P


	2. Capitulo 01 Autumn

**Capitulo 1 – Autumn**

-Naruto, gracias…- dijo Sakura abrazando a Naruto-. Sabía que cumplirías tu promesa; salvaste a Sasuke de Orochimaru…

-No fue nada- sonrió Naruto.

-Fue un excelente trabajo Naruto- dijo Kakashi-. En verdad impresionante para un ninja de tu nivel… Creo que podrías repetir el próximo examen chunin y esta vez no tendrás problemas para aprobarlo…

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei- sonrió Naruto.

-Mañana tendremos una misión importante, así que descansen- declaró Kakashi despidiéndose de su equipo-. Como Sasuke aun esta en recuperación, es posible que sea una misión muy complicada, así que por favor preparen bien sus cosas.

-Claro que si Kakashi-sensei- contestó Sakura-. Yo me aseguro que este tonto no vaya a importunar la misión- dijo señalando a Naruto.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente; Kakashi asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo. Entonces el chico se acerco a Sakura.

-Oye, Sakura, estaba pensando en invitarte un buen plato de Ramen…

-Ramen? Muy amable Naruto, pero iré a comer con Sasuke- respondió Sakura señalando una canastilla cerca de un árbol.

-Oh… pero yo me refería a mañana, después de la misión… hoy tengo un compromiso- Naruto guardo silencio unos momentos reflexionando-. De hecho es un poco tarde, no quiero hacerla esperar, nos vemos! Mañana hablamos!

Sakura alzó una ceja extrañada ¿Acaso había dicho "hacerla" esperar? ¿Una chica esperaba a Naruto? No, de seguro se trataba de la nueva Hokage, Tsunade; no había otra mujer con la que Naruto tuviera una relación cercana como para que le importara dejarla esperando, y Sakura había escuchado del legendario carácter de la mujer. Bueno, de cualquier forma no podía importarle mucho a ella, después de todo si se trataba de otra chica, eso era bueno, cierto? Le debía tanto a Naruto y se sentía tan mal de pensar en darle todas sus atenciones a Sasuke cuando quien realmente se lo merecía era el chico… pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas, no estaba interesada en Naruto por más que lo apreciara. Sasuke era el dueño de su corazón.

Miro la hora; en realidad era temprano aun, apenas las dos. Vería a Sasuke a las tres, solo que antes de ello quería pasar a comprar algún recuerdo que llevarle al hospital, y no estaba segura de que cosa; Naruto se había recuperado a una velocidad asombrosa, pero Sasuke permanecería en el hospital todavía una temporada más. Tenía tiempo de sobra, y realmente le intrigaba Naruto; no le importaba demasiado, solo era que sentía curiosidad. Echaría un vistazo, no le gustaba la idea de llamarlo "espiar" porque en realidad no haría más que ver a la chica misteriosa e irse. Si, solo verla e irse, no ocupaba nada más. Sasuke estaría esperándolo.

-Hey Hinata, ando algo corto de equipo- dijo Kiba acercándose a la chica-. ¿Qué opinas si vamos a comprar juntos el equipo? Apuesto que algo te hará falta…

-Oh… lo siento Kiba-kun- sonrió Hinata-, pero tengo que un compromiso y no quiero que se me haga tarde… Si quieres creo tener equipo de repuesto, solo dime que necesitas…

-Eh… compromiso…- repitió Kiba-… No te preocupes, iré yo; me gusta ver la mercancía.

-Entiendo, suerte- se despidió Hinata, acariciando a Akamaru-. Nos vemos mañana.

-¿Equipo?- susurró una voz tras de Kiba que lo sobresalto-. Que mal pretexto, creo que ir al cine siempre será efectivo con cualquier chica.

-¿Tu que sabes de chicas?- replicó Kiba-. Ademas… el cine es demasiado obvio- replicó con enfado Kiba-. Se trata de un contacto casual y diario, eso es lo que me ayudara…

-No considero que tu rival sea tan fácil de vencer- comentó Shino con serenidad.

-No se trata de batallas, tonto!- gritó Kiba enfadado-. Puede que Naruto sea un ninja muy hábil, pero ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de Hinata; con el tiempo sus sentimientos cambiaran. Yo siempre he estado ahí para ella, y Naruto nunca…

-Nunca…- reflexiono Shino-. Sin embargo ella ha estado ahí para Naruto como tu mismo citas, no crees que eso pueda tener los mismos efectivos que esperas?

-Maldita sea Shino, tu si que sabes como hacerme enojar…

-No, Kiba, lo digo en serio- replicó Shino acomodando sus lentes-. Estuvo yendo al hospital tan pronto y dejaron a Naruto recibir visitas; y tengo entendido que ella y Gaara fueron los únicos que lo visitaron.

-¿Fue a ver a Naruto?- preguntó Kiba- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Bueno, era insignificante hasta ahora…

-¿Y porque ahora se vuelve algo más relevante?

-Porque hoy en la mañana la he visto comprar un perfume antes de venir a cobrar la última misión- declaró Shino mirándolo fijamente.

-Tonterías Shino, Naruto nunca le hará caso a Hinata- replicó Kiba con una ligera sonrisa-. Y además un perfume no significa nada, las mujeres compran perfumes todo el tiempo, más de uno; incluso mi hermana compra un perfume nuevo cada 2 meses y no es que se los termine en ese tiempo.

-Hasta ese punto opinaba igual que tu de no ser por un tercer elemento.

-¿Y cuál es el tercer elemento que hace todo esto tan obvio?- sonrió Kiba divertido- ¿Cuál es la gran revelación que hace que Hinata vaya a una cita?

-¿Notaste que traía las uñas pintadas?- preguntó Shino; Kiba no lo vio sonreír, pero estaba seguro que el tono era burlón.

-Creo que no vi sus uñas…- replicó irritado Kiba-¿Realmente se las pinto?

-Yo no bromearía con eso…

Kiba maldijo y salió corriendo en dirección a Hinata, ordenando a Akamaru seguir el rastro; Shino fue tras ellos, dispuesto a detener a Kiba de arruinar el compromiso de Hinata, fuera lo que fuera de lo que se trataba. Para Shino, Hinata era como una hermana menor, y aunque también apreciaba a Kiba, no podía evitar sentir que lo correcto era detener a Kiba. Aunque no estaba seguro de estar en lo cierto… Después de todo, de qué lado ponerse cuando ambos saldrían dañados sentimentalmente?

Como buena kunoichi, Hinata se cambio rápidamente su ropa por otro cambio casual; no podía ir con la ropa que iría a ver a Naruto con su equipo. Por alguna razón no quería que se enteraran de su "nueva" relación con Naruto; desde el principio nunca fue su intención compartir sus sentimientos hacia el chico con nadie más, pero tanto Kiba como Shino eran muy observadores. Pero el que ya lo supieran no la obligaba a compartir cada movimiento y avance de su vida privada; realmente quería mucho a sus compañeros, pero era algo que quería que quedara solamente con ella. Si todo esto terminaba mal al menos sería la única que lo sabría, en cambio no podría soportar ver a Kiba y Shino todos los días después de que se enteraran que todo había terminado mal. Le había costado mucho trabajo expresarse ante Naruto y actuar como lo había hecho; el chico había abierto su corazón a ella y definitivamente ella guardaría bien los secretos que le había relevado. Y nunca lo dejaría solo. Nunca.

Saco el frasco de perfume y se pregunto si era demasiado; después de todo se supone que era una salida casual. No quería que Naruto sospechara nada, pero deseaba verse más atractiva de lo normal; aun no estaba lista para dar el gran paso de declarar su amor a Naruto, y mejor aun seria que él fuera quien diese el paso, por tanto debía verse atractiva para él pero de forma discreta. Respiro el frasco y decidió que el perfume era lo suficientemente discreto; sonriendo se aplico un poco antes de salir del baño y correr hasta el parque cercano. Tomo asiento en una banca y espero, con su bolso en las piernas.

Vestía unos pantalones de tela verde oscura, estilo pesqueros; una playera verde igual, con un estampado con el símbolo de Konoha, y un pequeño broche en el pelo, con el adorno de la hoja también; por costumbre y tal vez para verse aun mas casual, llevaba su bolsa de equipo de batalla en la pierna derecha. Su ropa la había dejado en un lugar inaccesible del techo, y confiaba con que realmente fuera inaccesible. Por último llevaba su chamarra también sobre las piernas, posiblemente terminara poniéndosela o tal vez amarrándosela alrededor de la cintura. Miró el reloj y le costó un poco de trabajo resistir el deseo de usar su Bihakugan para ver si Naruto venia cerca; pero realmente no quería usarlo, debía ser paciente. Aun no creía que realmente tuviera una cita con Naruto. Sintió un cosquilleo en el hombro y volteó a ver.

-Hola Hinata- saludó sonriente Naruto, sobre su hombro y de cabeza, parado con chakra sobre (más bien debajo) de la rama de un árbol.

Hinata se sonrojo terriblemente ante tanta proximidad, y perdió el conocimiento.

-Oh, rayos… de nuevo le sucedió!- exclamó Naruto bajando al suelo-. Esta chica debe comer muy mal para perder el conocimiento tan seguido…

-¡¿Hinata?- exclamó Sakura impresionada; apenas había visto a la chica desde la plataforma sobre el parque antes que esta se desmallara, pero estaba segura que se trataba de Hinata Hyuga, la prima de Neiji.

"¿Cómo es posible? ¿En que momento empezaron a salir juntos?"

No, no estaban saliendo juntos; todo era un error. Si, ella era Hinata, si, él era Naruto; pero no estaban saliendo juntos, eso era un error. Después de todo no debía olvidar que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella, siempre lo había estado; además de que la acababa de invitar a salir hace menos de treinta minutos. Naruto no era un mujeriego, podría ser un pervertido y un idiota, pero no un mujeriego; así que era obvio que no había nada entre ellos. Y sin embargo no pudo dejar de notar que ocupo todas esas reflexiones para sentirse tranquila.

-No me importa, de hecho me alegro por Naruto- dijo para si misma-. Me parece muy bien que haya encontrado a alguien; no me importa que salga con una chica…

Pero muy dentro de si no pudo evitar sentir que si le importaba; no pudo evitar desear que Hinata no estuviera allí. Y no entendía por qué.

-¿Qué, acaso crees que saldré corriendo a golpearlo?- dijo despectivo Kiba a Shino, viendo a Naruto desde un árbol lejano-. No soy idiota… es lo que Hinata quería; mientras no le haga nada malo…

Shino asintió viendo a Naruto cargar a Hinata y depositarla delicadamente en la banca; por un momento había pensado que Kiba podría actuar con insensatez, con furia y despecho. Pero había sobre estimado el temperamento explosivo de Kiba; es cierto que era muy explosivo, pero desde la batalla contra Naruto en el examen había aprendido a controlarse y pensar con claridad.

-Además, eso aun no indica nada- replicó Kiba-. Hinata se desmayo por su proximidad; eso indica que aun no se acostumbra a ello. Este podría bien ser su primer encuentro fuera del hospital…

-¿Y no te importa lo que pudieron haber hecho dentro del hospital?- preguntó con serenidad Shino.

-¿Por qué habría de preocuparme eso?

-Porque en un hospital lavan todas las sabanas diario…

-Idiota- contestó Kiba, tratando de alejar imágenes indeseadas de su mente y dispuesto a hacer el uso de la fuerza, pero no con Naruto sino con Shino…

-Discúlpame Naruto-kun…- susurró Hinata sonrojada-. Es solo que… me impresionaste…

-No te preocupes Hinata- respondió el chico sonriendo-. No duraste mucho tiempo inconsciente.

-Gracias por la comida, Naruto…

Naruto sonrió mientras dos platos de Ramen eran servidos frente a él; entrego uno a Hinata y tomo el otro.

-Es el mejor Ramen de todo Konoha- dijo sonriente Naruto, pero después recordó algo y guardo silencio unos momentos, reflexionando- ¿De quién era el Ramen que me llevaste, Hinata?

-Ese…- Hinata se sonrojó y agacho la cabeza-. Lamento que no haya sido tan bueno… lo prepare yo…

-¡¿Bromeas?- exclamó Naruto impresionado-. Ese ramen era muy bueno!

-Naruto-kun…- Hinata sonrió mirando al chico.

-En serio- y luego se acerco a Hinata y susurró con complicidad-. Puedo asegurarte que era incluso mejor que este… Y eso no es poco, Hinata…

-Gracias- contestó Hinata asintiendo.

-Y créeme, soy un experto en Ramen- agregó con tono jubiloso Naruto.

Hinata comió alegremente; su relación con Naruto tal vez fuera lenta, pero definitivamente estaba mejorando. Estaba pasando un momento agradable al lado de Naruto, y eso la hacía sentir muy feliz. Era una lástima que no fueran compañeros de equipo, y realmente envidiaba a Sakura, pero cuando menos podía compartir este momento con Naruto ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tuviera muchos más de esos momentos en el futuro. Dentro de poco seria el aniversario de fundación de Konoha, tal vez podría pedirle a Naruto que fueran juntos al carnaval.

La chica volteo a ver a Naruto y lo vio sonriente oliendo la manga de su chaleco, mientras comía distraídamente el ramen.

-Naruto-kun…

-¿Eh?- Naruto volteó a verla aun oliéndose la manga; después se sonrojó y bajo el brazo-. Lo siento, es que se me ha pegado este olor y no sé de dónde… Es muy bonito…

Naruto levantó el brazo y ofreció a Hinata olerlo; tímidamente la chica se acerco y olfateo el aire. Su cara se volvió muy roja como si Hinata se hubiera intoxicado con el olor. Naruto se acerco preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?- preguntó Naruto poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica; y entonces lo olio. Hinata olía igual que su manga; el olor era de Hinata, seguramente cuando la cargo se había adherido el olor a su ropa. Solo para asegurarse se acerco un poco más y olfateo alrededor de la chica, no se acerco demasiado para no parecer un pervertido; pero no tuvo dudas: el olor era exactamente el mismo, e incluso un poco más limpio y suave alrededor de Hinata. Naruto sonrió-. Es un perfume, cierto? Vaya que es maravilloso en serio…

La chica sonrió y asintió sin levantar la cabeza; Naruto volvió a su asiento y pidió otra ración de Ramen despreocupadamente.

-Y al final, parece que si están saliendo juntos…- susurró Kiba cabizbajo y triste-. Bueno, supongo que tenía que pasar…

-A mi también me impresiona, pero no puedo decir que no me alegro por Hinata- dijo Shino mirando a Naruto-. Lo siento en serio por ti Kiba… No se que decir…

-No digas nada, nunca has sido bueno con eso- respondió Kiba acariciando a Akamaru-. Ella lleva años enamorada de Naruto, a mí solo me empezaba a gustar ella; tiene mas derecho ella que yo…

-Supongo…- susurro Shino acomodando sus gafas.

-Creo que he visto suficiente- suspiró Kiba-. Naruto es un excelente ninja, y se que también una aun mejor persona; no lastimara a Hinata nunca, algo que no puedo asegurar de mi mismo.

Kiba empezó a caminar tranquilamente alejándose de la escena; Shino lo vio alejarse. Se pregunto si trataba de hacerse el fuerte, o realmente era así de fuerte. Era cierto que no tenía mucho tiempo que Kiba se había interesado en Hinata, pero eso no disminuía el hecho de que realmente se había interesado en ella. Era el tipo de cosas que solo podía doler entre más tiempo pasaba hasta darte cuenta que era imposible, pero que después de todo desde el principio llevaban su consagrado dolor. Si las cosas salían bien para Hinata, esperaba que Kiba se recuperara pronto. Por un momento había pensado que realmente Kiba y Hinata harían buena pareja, pero Naruto parecía realmente más adecuado para la chica. Al final de cuentas, era Hinata quien decidiría…

Shino suspiro y también empezó a dejar atrás el lugar de vigilancia; tal vez era demasiado pronto para que Kiba dejara de luchar. Le molestaba terriblemente la idea de que con la vuelta de Sasuke, Sakura centrara todas sus atenciones en él, por lo cual Naruto quedaba solo y entonces se fijaba en Hinata; la chica no era un plato de segunda mesa. Y si Naruto estaba realmente interesado en ella, tal vez debería luchar por ella. Hinata era una persona increíble, se merecía más que solo ser un sustituto de Sakura.

-Mas te vale que empieces a apreciarla Naruto, por lo que realmente es…- susurró Shino, saltando lejos del lugar

**Fin capitulo 01**

**Corenote:**

Empezare por decir que si esperas un fanfic de romance estudiantil, o un lemon hentai descarado con orgias sangrientas, puedes perfectamente dejar de leer este fanfic a partir de ahora. ¿Por qué no lo mencione antes? Porque si leiste el prologo y no te llamo la atención, no eres el tipo de publico en el que estoy interesado =P

Con la porquería de espacio para las reseñas que dan aquí, no pude reseñar bien esta historia; bueno, pues ahora si va la reseña completa de mi historia xD

**Reseña: **Naruto ha salvado a Sasuke de las garras de Orochimaru, ganando la pelea en el valle del fin del mundo; sin embargo se ha difundido el rumor de que el Kyubi puede tomar el control de Naruto y ahora el chico se vuelve una amenaza latente. Odiado, abandonado, olvidado ¿Vale la pena proteger a quienes te odian y repudian? Naruto no esta seguro, pero en su tormenta de abatimiento aparece una persona para hacerle ver que no todos lo odian: Hinata esta decidida a demostrarle a Naruto que es un gran ninja, y que ella nunca lo dejara.

Pero la verdad es terriblemente cierta: siendo un Jinchuriki jamás será apreciado; y por circunstancias atenuantes se dara cuenta que en realidad para proteger a Konoha debe alejarse de ella: Akatsuki viene por el. Un misterioso emisario busca proteger a Naruto mientras el escapa en busca de su destino y de una forma de ser Hokage… o dejar de ser Jinchuriki… o ambas de ser posible…

**fin**

Jeje, bien, de eso se trata la historia; si te gusta la idea quedate y vigila la historia; caso contrario te perderas esta intrigante historia xD

PD- Esta historia esta ubicada en la saga del escape de Sasuke, en Naruto, antes de los acontecimientos de Shippuden; me tomo total libertad de usar los datos que crea convenientes y modificar los adecuados, después de todo es un fanfic xD… Si bien amo la pareja de NaruHina, NO ME VOY A DEDICAR A DESCRIBIR LA RELACION; de hecho tratare de apegarme lo mas posible a ambos personajes, razón por la cual su relación puede tomar tiempo ¬¬

¿Saldra lemon? Es posible… aunque seguramente de otros personajes, porque NaruHina tomara muchísimo tiempo xD

PD2- Comenten .


	3. Capitulo 02 Forsaken

**Capitulo 2 - Forsaken**

-Maldita sea, ataca de una maldita vez!

El gran ninja Shoro escuchaba las voces detrás de él; estaba terriblemente cansado para este tipo de cosas, y a su edad creía que ya nadie estaría interesado en su pellejo, después de todo habían pasado más de 30 años desde que había participado en la masacre de la aldea de la lluvia. Incluso su primer nieto se había casado apenas un año atrás; nunca pensó que su pasado lo volvería a alcanzar a estas alturas.

No sabía quiénes eran ni de dónde venían; pero conocía rumores acerca de esas ropas. Miembros de Akatsuki, los mercenarios más temidos de los cinco reinos, y Shoro empezaba a entender por qué razón. Habían exterminado a sus dos mejores amigos en un santiamén, y habían sobrevivido a su técnica del tornado de viento cortante… Había usado una gran cantidad de chakra y seguían vivos. Si esperaba sobrevivir ocupaba llevarlos a un lugar reducido donde poder asegurar que cada uno de sus movimientos diera en el blanco. Giro frente a las calles y vio el viejo templo de entrenamiento del clan Shinana, no tan pequeño como ocupaba, pero era lo único a la mano.

"Malditos Akatsuki… en mis tiempos un oponente se presentaba antes de atacar, y nunca matábamos por placer en una pelea honorable…"

-Estoy cansado de perseguir al viejo- dijo una voz tras de él.

-¿Cansado de perseguirlo? Tu lo dejaste escapar, idiota!

Shoro dio su último esfuerzo e ingreso al templo; con rapidez arrojo los sellos a los lugares adecuados; cerró la puerta con un sello especial y realizo una técnica de ocultación. Tenia que prepararse porque cada movimiento en el próximo minuto significaría la muerte para si mismo o para sus enemigos. Hacía años que no se veía obligado a hacer uso de su técnica maestra, solo esperaba poder controlar igual de bien a pesar de su edad.

Las dos figuras llegaron a la puerta del templo; una de ellas se adelanto y toco la puerta. Un relámpago negro lo golpeo de lleno en el pecho y salió despedido a una distancia de diez metros. La otra figura sonrio…

-Hidan, bastardo, tu lo detectaste y no me dijiste nada- exclamó el hombre desplomado levantándose lentamente.

-Hace falta ser idiota- replicó Hidan-. Recuerda que estamos cazando a Shoro, la legendaria defensa ¿Creíste que su técnica de tornado era su mejor golpe?

-Cállate…- la otra figura se levantó y saco una espada de entre sus ropas-. Técnica de vacío: Explosión de vacio!

La figura arrojo su espada, la cual al contacto provoco de nuevo el relámpago negro; sin embargo, la espada siguió su curso hasta insertar su hoja a la mitad en la puerta. Posteriormente se opaco, así como toda la puerta; el aire a su alrededor se enrareció y el viento dejo de moverse. Solo dos segundos después la puerta hizo implosión, arrastrando todo al centro, donde estaba la espada misma. Los restos de la puerta cayeron al suelo, apenas haciendo más que una delgada capa de polvo; pero la espada quedo intacta, aunque cayo sin mayor ceremonia al suelo.

-Me gusta tu técnica de vacio- comentó Hidan sonriendo-. Tal vez te arranque el corazón, Hanasuma…

-Inténtalo y puedes despedirte no solo de tu corazón, sino de tu cuerpo entero…- replicó el otro hombre con enfado.

Hanasuma avanzo, saliendo de las sombras; era un hombre alto de pelo negro y largo. Su banda declaraba que venía de la aldea de la roca. Su ojo izquierdo era azul, mientras que el derecho mostraba una cicatriz profunda y un ojo rojo. Vestía la común ropa de Akatsuki, pero a cada paso que daba se escuchaba un leve tintineo delatando que portaba muchas armas debajo de su capa; tomó su espada del suelo y avanzo con precaución al interior del templo; Hidan permaneció en la retaguardia.

-¿No piensas venir?- preguntó Hanasuma.

-De ningún modo- replicó Hidan-. Debo asegurarme que no huya…

-Bastardo…- susurró Hanasuma avanzando lentamente por el templo.

Reviso rápidamente con la vista y se dio cuenta que su enemigo no estaba presente; seguramente había usado una técnica de ocultación. Hanasuma suspiro; esto empezaba a ser terriblemente lento y tardado, en cualquier momento podrían llegar refuerzos para el legendario maestro de la defensa. Una leve luz atrajo su atención a su retaguardia; una pared de electricidad se formo en la puerta. Una trampa. El bastardo no huía, lo atraía a una maldita trampa. Y Hidan lo sabía, o al menos lo sospechaba.

-Te tengo, maldito!- grito una voz de algún lugar indeterminado del templo.

Hanasuma considero seriamente hacer una técnica de viento para obligarlo a salir de su escondite, pero era demasiado tarde. El anciano salió a su derecha y activo los sellos; una jaula de viento encerró a Hanasuma mientras los sellos al interior quedaban al descubierto. Él solo miro al exterior y vio a Hidan sonreír de nuevo.

"Desgraciado infeliz" fue lo último que pensó Hanasuma antes de que los relámpagos negros arremetieran contra su cuerpo desde todas direcciones.

**IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII**

Shoro salió despedido del interior del templo por la fuerza de su propia técnica; después de todo no había sido capaz de controlarla. Hacia 30 años, cuando aún era fuerte y hábil, había sellado su propia técnica, el relámpago negro; era una técnica difícil de controlar porque era demasiado veloz y poderosa. Había usado diez sellos y le quedaban diez más; esperaba que fueran suficientes para el otro Akatsuki. Sin embargo el templo había quedado destruido; nunca espero que se separaran. Shoro era un amo de la estrategia, sus técnicas solo eran ligeramente más poderosas que las de un ninja promedio, pero lo que lo hacía mortal era usarlas en el momento indicado contra el oponente indicado; eso y saber controlar tres tipos distintos de elementos, y en su mayoría con técnicas defensivas, le habían valido el nombre del maestro de la defensa.

-Muere…- susurró una voz detrás de él, y Shoro sonrió.

Hidan encajo su kunai en la espalda de Shoro; y posteriormente hizo una descarga de fuego al interior del anciano. Uno de cuatro después de todo; el anciano era afinidad eléctrica, aunque manejaba otros dos elementos más. Le sería muy útil, pues era el que le faltaba.

De pronto la espalda del anciano empezó a moverse de una manera extraña. Hidan alzo una ceja y poco tiempo tuvo para maldecir. Un relámpago negro atravesó el pecho de Hidan y lo expulso hasta unos árboles cercanos; un reguero de sangre fue dejado a su paso. El anciano se levanto sonriente, mirando hacia el templo. Hanasuma estaba ahí, de rodillas con su espada encajada en el suelo; esa extraña técnica de vacio lo había salvado sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Era impresionante.

-Seguro que esta será mi última batalla aunque no muera…- susurró Shoro quitándose la chaqueta; en su espalda se podía ver tatuado el símbolo del trueno. En la chaqueta, el símbolo de la tierra.

**IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII**

"Una barrera de piedra en su espalda; un escudo portátil. Y después rompió su propio escudo con una técnica de electricidad… Y atravesó a Hidan. Impresionante, sobre todo la puntería con la que cuenta el desgraciado…"

Hanasuma sonrió y se levanto; usar la técnica de vacio a su alrededor siempre lo dejaba ligeramente mareado. Podía ser que el anciano fuera el maestro de la defensa, pero Hanasuma era el DIOS de la defensa. Sin embargo con una buena defensa no vencería otra defensa; era momento de atacar.

El Akatsuki dejo su espada encajada en el suelo, y avanzo sacando de debajo de su gabardina un latigo de metal.

-Anciano, si te rindes te llevare con vida hasta tus enemigos; ellos solo te quieren, no importa si vivo o muerto.

-Ellos me mataran cuando llegue- replicó Shoro.

-Podría matarte rápidamente si dejas de pelear.

-No te darás el lujo de matarme lentamente si esperas salir vivo de esta pelea- rió Shoro.

Hanasuma lo estudio lentamente; tenía el torso descubierto y a los largo de sus brazos, manos y hombros, había símbolos incompletos, representando distintos elementos; eso le daba mala espina. Solo había dos símbolos completos en su cuerpo: el trueno, en la espalda, y el fuego, en el pecho. Según la información de Akatsuki, Shoro era un usuario natural del trueno, pero era capaz de dominar la tierra y el viento ¿Qué hacia entonces ese símbolo en su pecho? También sabía que de manera muy limitada, pero increíble para la gran cantidad de elementos que ya controlaba, también podía controlar la madera y el hierro.

Sin embargo su cabeza estaba en muy alto precio; y si lograba matarlo sin que usara todos sus sellos, sería una adquisición incalculable para Akatsuki; aun nadie sabía cómo diablos había logrado el anciano sellar técnicas e invocarlas a gusto.

-Escuche que te dicen el ejército elemental, más allá del país del fuego- gritó Hanasuma sonriente-. Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo: tu vida a cambio de tus secretos.

-Te ofrezco una contraoferta- contestó Shoro flexionando sus hombros y espalda-. Tu vida a cambio de la ubicación de mis enemigos.

-No, era una broma- sonrió Hanasuma-. Solo quería ver si eras un hombre valiente; prometo que tu muerte será rápida…

Hanasuma corrió hasta Shoro y arremetió con su látigo de metal; Shoro lo esquivo con suma facilidad, y trato de cojerla. Entonces Hanasuma aplico viento al látigo que corto la mano del anciano; regreso el látigo y observo al anciano. La mano del anciano volvía a estar intacta.

"Mierda… que clase de técnicas usa?"

Una leve idea pasó por su cabeza; era hora de comprobarla.

**IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII**

Shoro sabía que esto se ponía difícil, y debía acabar con esta batalla cuanto antes: su chakra era limitado, aun mas a su edad. Invocar mas chakra era una posibilidad, pero era una técnica inestable que aun de joven pocas veces se atrevió a usar. No, lo mejor era acabar la batalla con sus propias capacidades.

El Akatsuki corrió de nuevo hacia él, golpeando con su látigo; Shoro invoco un escudo de piedra. El ataque fue bloqueado, momento que aprovecho para hacer otra técnica.

-Técnica de viento: viento cortante!- el viento golpeo al Akatsuki… pero este siguió avanzando.

"¿Qué?"

Shoro miró su barrera de tierra y vio que la punta del látigo terminaba en una ganzúa; en algún momento el bastardo había cambiado la punta! Ahora se jalaba hacia él. Shoro uso una técnica de trueno, pero ya era muy tarde.

Hanasuma esquivo con suma facilidad el trueno y salto a Shoro; golpeo firmemente la cara de Shoro, quien activo otro de sus sellos de relámpago negro. Su enemigo se vio obligado a retroceder no sin antes arrojar una kunai. La Kunai dio directo en su espalda y otro relámpago negro salió expulsado. Shoro cayó de rodillas y Hanasuma aterrizo a unos metros de él, sonriendo.

-Ya veo…- sonrió Hanasuma-. Así que tus sellos se activan al contacto, eso explica muchas cosas; principalmente el hecho de que tú mismo no pudiste habértelos hecho…

-No creas que es la única sorpresa, bastardo Akatsuki…

-Dime Hanasuma; creo que cuando menos te debo el nombre del primer hombre que te vencerá- declaró el Akatsuki y volvió a atacar.

Empezaba a entender la técnica del anciano, aunque apenas a grandes rasgos; lo cierto es que era demasiado peligroso acercarse al anciano, por lo cual los lugares reducidos eran ideales en sus batallas. Afortunadamente estaban en un lugar abierto, y Hanasuma aprovecharía esa ventaja. Sin embargo Hanasuma carecía de técnicas útiles a larga distancia; y el bastardo de Hidan permanecía en el suelo, sonriendo mientras veía la batalla; realmente el muy infeliz estaría complacido si muriera, pero esta no sería su última batalla, y su corazón nunca pertenecería al cerdo de Hidan.

-Bien, Hanasuma, espero que hayas vivido una vida plena- exclamó Shoro poniéndose en pie-. Puede que muera en esta batalla, pero te aseguro que solo Shoro puede acabar con Shoro!

-Créeme que le diré a mis hijos palabra por palabra tus últimas amenazas- rió Hanasuma.

-Técnica de Fuego: Rastro Ardiente!- Gritó Shoro, entrelazando sus palmas frente a su pecho; de esta forma, el símbolo del fuego y el del viento de entrelazaron de una forma perturbadora. Una onda expansiva invisible golpeo los arboles cercanos.

El pelo de Shoro, antes blanco, resplandeció en un rojo brillante; y el viento se enrareció alrededor de él. Hanasuma desconocía esa técnica, pero le daba ciertamente una mala impresión.

**IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII****IIIIII**

El anciano corrió contra Hanasuma, con una velocidad muy superior a la antes mostrada.

-¿Qué diablos?- exclamó Hanasuma retrocediendo.

Shoro llevo hasta Hanasuma y golpeo; el Akatsuki se cubrió con su antebrazo, pero noto una sensación de quemadura terrible. Shoro volvió a golpear, pero esta vez Hanasuma salto, permitiendo que el golpe diera justo en su estomago; la capa Akatsuki ardio en llamas y revelo en esa exacta posición un disco con puntas dentadas. Hanasuma tomó el arma y la encajo directamente en el antebrazo del anciano; no pudo sostenerla mucho tiempo porque el arma se calentó demasiado. Sin embargo no desaprovecho la oportunidad; aun en el aire puso su mano sobre la cabeza del anciano e invoco una pequeña ventisca que lo impulsara al suelo. Arrojo su látigo a su propia espada que seguía firmemente en el suelo y se impulso para caer al suelo. El Anciano cayo, pero se recupero pronto; con furia junto sus antebrazos frente a sí, formando el símbolo de la lava.

-No me jodas- susurró Hanasuma cuando apenas tocaba el suelo.

Un rio de lava salió despedido frente al anciano; Hanasuma tomó rápidamente su espada, y sin levantarla volvió a hacer su técnica de vacío. La lava paso alrededor de él, perturbadoramente cerca. Cuando la lava paso, dejo un rastro de humo; era ahora o nunca. Soltó su espada y látigo; corrió en dirección a Shoro y lo encontró separando sus antebrazos. Golpeo el rostro del anciano con fuerza, mientras reflexionaba cual arma sería realmente efectiva contra el anciano.

Shoro recibió el golpe, pero mientras caía juntó su palma derecha abierta junto a su espinilla derecha; con horror Hanasuma observo que también tenía tatuadas ambas piernas. El símbolo que formo fue el del hielo. Varias agujas de hielo arremetieron contra Hanasuma que no pudo esquivarlo; las finas agujas de hielo entraron en su cuerpo a pesar de su arsenal que normalmente funcionaba como escudo contra armas más grandes.

El anciano giro sobre si antes de llegar al suelo y con una sola palma se impulso hacia Hanasuma; en solo unos segundos se encontró a su lado y junto su mano derecha contra su hombro izquierdo, formando el símbolo del lodo; cinco bolas de lodo golpearon muy cerca a Hanasuma y una de ellas le arranco un brazo de cuajo. El akatsuki se desplomo en silencio, mientras el anciano a su vez caía cansado sobre su hombro derecho.

-Desgraciado…- susurro Shoro adolorido. Este Akatsuki le había costado mucho trabajo; estaba en su límite. Pero sabía que aun no estaba muerto.

-Shoro… eres impresionante…- susurro con dolor Hanasuma desde el suelo-. En otras circunstancias, me hubiera encantado ser tu alumno… Subestime tu habilidad…

-Subestime tu defensa- contestó Shoro sentándose en el suelo y observando a su enemigo-. Nunca he oído de ti, pero apuesto que seras famoso por ella…

-Oh, claro…- susurró con un tono de diversión Hanasuma-. Mucho mas de lo que crees…

Hanasuma se sento en el suelo de golpe, con la gabardina de Akatsuki sin ambas mangas; con ambos brazos procedió a quitarse de la cara el pelo. Shoro quedo impactado ante esta visión.

-No puedes matarme tan fácil, Shoro- sonrió Hanasuma-. Y mientras tú aun no sabes vencerme, yo ya conozco todos tus secretos.

-Pero… tú brazo… como…

-Jeje… vamos, a ningún muerto le he revelado mi secreto y no serás el primero- Hanasuma se incorporo; con espanto Shoro también se puso de pie, inseguro de si huir o volver a atacar. Estaba seguro que su técnica le había arrancado un brazo al joven, estaba seguro de ello. La propia ropa de Hanasuma demostraba que si había dado en el blanco ¿Entonces porque no estaba mutilado?

Hanasuma sonrió malévolamente y corrió en dirección a Shoro. El anciano junto ambas manos, formando el símbolo del agua. Un chorro de agua fue arrojado contra Hanasuma, pero el anciano estaba demasiado nervioso, así que su ataque fue más bien lento. Hanasuma esquivo con suma facilidad el ataque y arremetió por el franco derecho. Su objetivo era la cabeza, el único punto vulnerable del anciano; le costó mucho tiempo entenderlo, e incluso tuvo que hacer varios ensayos para estar seguro, pero ahora lo había entendido por completo.

Shoro, el maestro de la defensa o el ejercito elemental; su secreto era simple y se dividía en dos. Primero estaban sus tatuajes incompletos, que al juntarlos invocaban una técnica automática, seguramente sellada por algunos amigos fieles. Eran técnicas ofensivas hechas para corto alcance para un óptimo desempeño; era imposible que él mismo las hubiera sellado por lo tanto. Y eran técnicas especificas en cada caso, cañón de agua, agujas de hielo, cañón de lodo, rio de lava, entre otros que desconocía. Usaban chakra del anciano.

Por otro lado estaban sus dos únicos símbolos completos: el trueno y el fuego. El trueno invocaba un relámpago negro mortal, cuyo origen desconocía y nunca había visto antes; el otro era el fuego, cuyo efecto aun desconocía. La diferencia de estos con los otros simbolos era que se activaba la técnica al contacto, razón por la cual su defensa era tan buena; además estaba seguro que ambos símbolos no gastaban chakra de Shoro. El contacto con Kunais u otras armas arrojadizas seguramente solo provocaría un daño mínimo antes de salir despedidas las armas. El contacto con una técnica mortal como un Chidori provocaría la muerte instantánea de su agresor; de esta forma no podía atacar al torso sin salir muerto y atacar a otros puntos era complicado y muy peligroso, además de improductivo. La respuesta obvia era la cabeza. El akatsuki sostenía en su mano una kunai con la que acabaría de una vez el trabajo.

-Liberar- susurró Shoro sonriendo.

-Debe ser una broma…- susurró a su vez Hanasuma.

En la nuca de Shoro, escondido por el cabello, diviso un sello que se activaba; a si mismo otro sello, escondido en su axila derecha. De ambos lugares, y también de la otra axila, salieron tres relámpagos negros; el de la nuca arranco de cuajo la mano de Hanasuma, aunque fue capaz de esquivar el otro relámpago. La cabeza de Shoro, así como ambos brazos, fueron desprendidos por la fuerza del impacto del relámpago negro.

"Solo Shoro puede matar a Shoro" sonrió Hanasuma en el suelo, viendo el cadáver humeante de su más formidable enemigo.

-Bien hecho, Hanasuma- exclamó Hidan tomando asiento-. Creo que la recompensa de este viejo maestro está por debajo de lo merecido; podre aumentarla a la mitad cuando menos cuando lleguemos con su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste?- preguntó con enfado Hanasuma.

-¿Bromeas?- sonrió Hidan levantándose y caminando hasta su compañero-. Entregaremos el cuerpo a nuestros contratistas ¿Cómo mas conseguir sus secretos si no era en batalla? Ocupábamos una batalla lenta para desvelar poco a poco sus secretos… Además el bastardo me arranco uno; no podía arriesgar otro!

-Hidan, eres un desgraciado- dijo Hanasuma tomando su espada y su látigo del suelo-. Tal vez deberíamos conservar el cuerpo; aun tiene muchos secretos que revelar.

- No te preocupes, su corazón será suficiente para mí- sonrió Hidan agachándose al cuerpo.

-No te molestes Hidan, no era trueno…

-¿Eh?

-Solamente era un chico viento con muchos amigos talentosos y un secreto de sellado increíble- aclaró Hanasuma guardando sus armas-. Su único elemento es el viento; todas sus demás técnicas eran meras combinaciones pregrabadas en sus tatuajes. Y ni siquiera era muy hábil en el viento…

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Hidan levantándose y mirándolo.

-Sí, el único verdadero poder que tenia este hombre- exclamó regresando a los restos de Shoro-, supongo que era el poder de la amistad…

Hanasuma contó los tatuajes en el cuerpo mientras recolectaba sus restos; eran diez símbolos distintos, aunque desconocía las posibles combinaciones que había entre ellos. Pero por lo menos, de seguro, Shoro tuvo diez buenos amigos muy hábiles que dejaron demasiado literalmente su marca en él.

-Oye, Hidan- dijo Hanasuma poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de su compañero- ¿Qué te parece si para celebrar vamos por ese tío de Konoha que tanto querías matar?

-Jeje… así que no tuviste suficiente batalla, no?

-Nada de eso, quiero darte oportunidad de conseguir tus dos faltantes- replicó sonriente Hanasuma- ¿Qué opinas?

-No, mañana tendré información nueva de Pain- aclaró Hidan-. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta el regreso, serán cerca de una semana cobrando viejos encargos y entregando cuerpos ¿Qué te parece si vas con tu esposa?

-Gracias por el gesto amigo…- sonrió Hanasuma.

Hidan puso el cadáver en una manta y lo levantó; después se alejo con él. Hanasuma permaneció en silencio, mirándose ambas manos, intactas. Shoro había sido un oponente formidable; se sentía honrado de haberlo matado. Brevemente se pregunto quien tendría el honor de matarlo a él, el Dios de la defensa.

-Al final, no somos tan distintos, maestro.

**Corenote:**

Empecé este capítulo con una idea así de "Oh, diablos, llego akatsuki y mato al legendario maestro! Estamos perdidos!"; sin embargo después de esbozar al viejo maestro Shoro me dije a mi mismo… Y qué diablos hace Shoro? La respuesta fue obvia para mí: DEFENSA. Siempre me ha gustado la frase "el mejor ataque es una buena defensa"; así que decidí crear un viejito con una buena defensa. Al principio pensé hacerlo que usara simplemente sellos con técnicas encerradas, pero luego me dije "¿Eso es un maestro?" No… o si?

Para demostrar las increíbles habilidades de Shoro, que se pueden resumir en rapidez, agilidad, destreza, memoria e imaginación para las combinaciones xD… decidí que era mejor no poner a "miembro aleatorio akatsuki"; Hanasuma era un personaje cuya idea hice desde el prologo, en un principio para que fuera muerto por Hidan después que este matase al maestro Shoro, jeje… Pero después me encariñe con el personaje. Le di una habilidad especifica (¿quieren saberla? Sigan leyendo el fic xD) y un propósito; le di mas vida que personaje de relleno. Lo curioso es que toda esa vida se la di mientras peleaba contra Shoro y cada vez lo ponía en una situación más cercana a la muerte (¿las contaron? Exactamente Hanasuma tuvo cinco experiencias cercanas a la muerte; unas se libraron por destreza ¿Las otras?), decidía que no merecía una muerte tan simple. Al final, decidí que Hanasuma quedaría vivo.

La batalla entre Hanasuma y Shoro se volvía mas y mas épica en mi cabeza mientras escribía; al final lo que iba a ser una introducción de "oh, rayos! Aparece Akatsuki!", se volvió una intro de dos páginas… de cinco… hasta terminar en un épico capitulo de once paginas. Adiós escena de Naruto xD… Solo queda espacio para la batalla, ya te tocara el siguiente capítulo, jeje…

Bueno, para terminar, aquí más o menos se fomenta la idea de la historia; es mi fic, algunos personajes de Naruto los odio (cof, cof, Zetsu, cof, cof), otros los adoro. Por tanto entre los Akatsuki esperen una que otra sorpresa ¿Quién reemplaza Hanasuma en Akatsuki? Bueno, es una sorpresa… pero especulen si desean, solo diré que no es el único nuevo akatsuki que verán…

PD- Sigan comentando y prometo seguir subiendo capítulos xD…


	4. Capitulo 03 Secure Place

**Capitulo 3 – Secure Place**

-Hola, Naruto- saludó Sakura al chico rubio cuando llegaba.

-Hola, Sakura-chan!- sonrió el chico.

-¿Cómo te fue el día de ayer?

-Oh, fue un día muy agradable- sonrió Naruto despreocupadamente-¿Cómo sigue Sasuke?

-El está mejor…- sonrió Sakura; pero no pudo evitar pensar en Hinata.

Naruto se recargo en la pared sonriente mientras empezaba a acomodar su equipo. Sakura considero preguntarle directamente a Naruto sobre Hinata ¿Pero porque hacerlo? No le podía importar menos lo que hiciera Naruto, después de todo Sasuke estaba de regreso en Konoha; al parecer su sed de sangre estaba apaciguada.

"Y todo gracias a Naruto, siempre Naruto…"

-Hey, Naruto!- grito una voz conocida cercana.

Ambos ninjas voltearon a ver y vieron a Kiba y Shino acercarse, precedidos por Akamaru.

-Hola Shino, Kiba- saludo Naruto sonriente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Kiba deteniéndose frente a ellos.

-Esperamos a Kakashi, para la nueva misión- respondió Sakura.

-Entonces… ustedes deben ser el refuerzo- comentó Shino.

-¿Refuerzo?- preguntó Naruto extrañado.

-Ya veo, así que son ustedes- dijo una voz del otro lado.

Naruto volteo a ver y vio a Kurenai seguida de una, tal vez algo predecible, sonrojada Hinata; Naruto se pregunto brevemente si el rojo sería realmente su color natural y más bien se ponía pálida durante las peleas. De cualquier forma se alegro al verla.

-Hola, Hinata!- saludó Naruto con entusiasmo.

-Hola… Naruto-kun…

Kurenai alzo una ceja levemente, intercalando una rápida mirada entre Naruto y Hinata; otra mirada a Kiba le aclaró un poco el panorama. Sonrió y decidió que por el momento no le importaba lo que estuviera sucediendo.

-Bien chicos, ustedes son mi refuerzo; su antigua misión se cancela, irán conmigo- dijo Kurenai poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto.

* * *

-Lo mejor será dividirnos en equipos de tres- aclaro Kurenai-. Un equipo será Kiba, Hinata y Naruto; el otro seremos Sakura, Shino y yo. Debemos llegar a la aldea de cristal después de encontrarnos con nuestro objetivo.

-¿Por qué nos dividiremos antes de llegar a recoger el objetivo?- preguntó Shino.

-Porque debemos transportar dos cosas, en distintos puntos- aclaró Kurenai-. Uno es un objeto desconocido, no tenemos información sobre que sea; el otro es una persona. El objeto está seguro, y era parte de la misión original; sin embargo la persona a la que debemos proteger, al parecer ha empezado a ser perseguida hace poco y ahora mismo se encuentra en peligro. Kakashi está ahora protegiendo a esa persona.

-Entonces está seguro- aclaró Naruto sonriente.

-No- replicó Kurenai con seriedad; la sonrisa se borró del rostro del chico-. Kakashi es un ninja impresionante, pero tenemos razones para creer que varios mercenarios han sido contratados para perseguir a esta persona. Por muy hábil que sea Kakashi no podrá contra diez o más enemigos a la vez.

-¿Muchos mercenarios?- exclamó Kiba.

-Desconocemos el número específico, pero creemos que la misión oscila en los límites para ser una misión de clase S…

Todos los chicos abrieron sus ojos impresionados ante tal comentario; ninguno de ellos había hecho siquiera una misión de rango A, a excepción del equipo Kakashi y solo había sido por error.

-Pero, Kurenai-sensei… no estamos listos para una misión de clase A…- susurró Hinata.

-Nada de eso Hinata!- exclamó Naruto-. Por algo estamos aquí, somos de los mejores-dattebayo!

-Admiro tu entusiasmo, Naruto- sonrió Kurenai-. Pero lo que dice Hinata está más cercano a la verdad. La única razón por la que aceptamos esta misión es porque la Hokage cree que en el transcurso de la misma podremos agregar más personas a nuestro equipo; era una misión demasiado importante como para darnos el lujo de no hacerla…

-Bueno, entonces tendremos refuerzos con el tiempo, solo debemos aguantar- exclamó Kiba tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Chicos…- Kurenai agachó la cabeza y suspiro-. Esta es una gran misión; si ustedes no se lo toman con la seriedad y dedicación necesarias, es posible que más de alguno de ustedes muera…- Kurenai alzo la cabeza y los miro intensamente-. La imprudencia de uno solo de ustedes por solamente un instante puede significar el fracaso de la misión… y la muerte de todos nosotros! Fueron seleccionados porque son excelentes trabajando en equipo, pero si alguno de ustedes teme a esta misión o no se siente a la altura de la misma, es mejor que lo diga ahora para buscarle un reemplazo…

Todos guardaron silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de decir Kurenai; Kiba volteó a ver a Shino, y podía jurar que por primera vez desde que lo conocía, detecto un ligero temblor de nerviosismo. Vio a Sakura al lado de Shino, la chica parecía a punto de retractarse; en realidad consideraba a Sakura la ninja más débil de su generación, pero seguramente debía tener algún punto a su favor o no estaría aquí.

Por último procedió a mirar de reojo a Hinata; si la chica aceptaba, Kiba aceptaría para asegurarse de protegerla, pero si ella se retiraba no valía la pena si quiera intentarlo. Como Kurenai ya había dicho, eran buenos en el trabajo en equipo; en una misión clase S se sentiría demasiado presionado con desconocidos ¿Sería realmente buena idea intentarlo? Por supuesto que Kiba se había hecho ninja con la absoluta certeza de que algún dia llegaría ese momento, una misión con peligro de muerte. Pero sentía que era muy pronto, tal vez no estaba preparado.

-Maestra Kurenai- Naruto dio un paso al frente con seriedad.

-Naruto-kun…- susurró Hinata con preocupación.

-Por favor… No nos subestime!- gritó Naruto con un ligero tono de enfado-. Está hablando con ninjas, no con cobardes! Arriesgar la vida por la misión es el ideal del ninja! Y esta misión se cumplirá a cualquier costo mientras sea participe de ella! Ese es mi camino del ninja!

Kurenai asintió sonriendo.

-¿Naruto habla por todos?

-No- exclamó Kiba dando un paso; sus compañeros voltearon a verlo-. Naruto no es el maldito líder, pero tiene razón maestra: sabemos que esto nunca ha sido un juego.

-Si, lo haremos- asintió Sakura.

-Claro- dijo a su vez Shino.

-… Si, vamos- agregó Hinata con firmeza.

Kurenai asintió satisfecha; solo esperaba que la convicción e estos jóvenes ninjas estuviera a la par con sus habilidades. O esta misión seria todo un desastre.

* * *

El grupo de ninjas avanzaba con rapidez a través de los arboles, avanzarían juntos hasta la bifurcación que los separaría en sus distintos objetivos; Kurenai avanzaba al frente, guiando al equipo, Kiba seguía con Hinata; después Naruto. Shino y Sakura cubrían la retaguardia, asegurándose de no ser seguidos y eliminando lo más rápido que le era posible el rastro del grupo.

-Oye Hinata…- dijo Kiba acercándose un poco a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eh… yo…- Kiba sopeso las palabras mientras se preguntaba por qué diablos no había pensado que iba a decir antes de acercarse-. Este… como te fue ayer?

La chica se sonrojo un poco y sonrió; normalmente esa visión resultaba muy agradable para Kiba, pero en esta ocasión le resultaba dolorosa. Muy dolorosa.

-Bien, gracias- contestó Hinata-. Lamento no haber podido acompañarte a comprar tu equipo…

-N-no hay problema- aclaró Kiba sonriendo-. Solo era un poco de…

-Waau!

Akamaru salto al hombro de Hinata desde la cabeza de Kiba, interrumpiendo la conversación; el chico le sonrió al cachorro por su oportuna aparición.

-Jeje…- Hinata tomó en brazos a Akamaru-. Me he estado preguntando si seria buena idea conseguir un perro ninja, o alguna otra clase de animal. Nunca viene mal una ayuda extra… pero… no sé si sea buena entrenándolo…

-Yo podría ayudarte con eso- sonrió Kiba-. Claro que si realmente quieres hacerte con uno debes hacerlo ya; puedes darte el lujo de cometer errores ahora que apenas hacemos misiones menores, en misiones más grandes podría ser peligroso…

-Sí, supongo que debo apurarme a decidir…- reflexionó Hinata mirando a Akamaru.

-En realidad no es tan distinto entrenar un perro de cualquier animal - aclaró Kiba sonriente; luego guardo silencio y volteo a ver a Shino en la retaguardia-. Bueno, los insectos son definitivamente otra cosa muy distinta…

-Sí, eso creo- Hinata también dio una leve mirada.

Vio a Shino junto a Sakura, deteniéndose en lapsos intercalados más o menos cada veinte metros de recorrido; no duraban más de dos segundos en cada intervalo, eran realmente buenos en eso. Su mirada se desvió hasta cruzarse con la de Naruto; el chico sonrió y la saludo brevemente. Sonrojada Hinata devolvió su mirada al frente; una vena de irritación resalto en la frente de Kiba.

-¿Estas nerviosa por la misión?- preguntó Kiba a Hinata.

-Bueno, un poco- admitió la chica-. Pero no demasiado; después de todo hago equipo con Naruto y contigo, Kiba. Estoy segura que juntos podremos hacer frente a la misión… Daré lo mejor de mí por ambos, lo prometo…

-Hinata, yo te protegeré…

-Gracias Kiba- sonrió la chica.

* * *

-Oye, Shino- llamó Sakura a su compañero; en respuesta el chico simplemente volteó a verla- ¿Qué hay de el equipo Gai? ¿Y Shikamaru? Ellos son realmente buenos, tal vez deberían estar ellos aquí en lugar de Naruto y yo…

-No, Naruto es un ninja impresionante- replicó Shino mirando al frente-. Naruto era una elección obvia en estas circunstancias.

Sakura sonrió; si, Naruto realmente se había vuelto un ninja impresionante. Primero la había superado a ella, luego a Sasuke, luego a Kiba, a Neiji, a Gaara e inclusive a Sasuke una segunda vez. Pero lamentablemente ella no había mejorado mucho en todo ese tiempo ¿Estaba a la altura de la misión?

-El equipo Asuma y el equipo Gai ya estaban en otra misión- agregó Shino-. Creo que el equipo Gai será el que regrese más pronto y quien se encuentre con nosotros; al menos según el itinerario son los un tienen un regreso más cercano. Se está considerando pedir refuerzos a la Arena de ser necesario…

-Entiendo…- Sakura miró al frente y vio a Hinata volteando para atrás; Shino era compañero de Hinata ¿Sabría él algo de la "relación" de la chica y Naruto?-. Hinata se ve muy animada… creo que Naruto le infunde alguna clase de ánimo…

-Naruto tiene ese efecto con todos- respondió Shino, al parecer con tono alegre.

-Ya… - Sakura estudio sus palabras-. A veces Hinata se comporta un poco raro cerca de Naruto…

-…- Shino miró al frente en silencio.

-Bueno… solo comentaba…

-…

-…- Sakura suspiro y siguió en su trabajo; a veces era en exceso difícil hablar con Shino.

* * *

El equipo llego al atardecer a la bifurcación; era momento de separarse. Kurenai estudio el camino frente a ella; el equipo del objeto viajaría por el camino, mientras que el otro equipo iria directo al encuentro con Kakashi. Lo había reflexionado durante todo el camino, y hasta cierto punto le parecía la mejor opción; por supuesto que si la Hokage hubiese sido clara desde el principio pudo haber planeado mejor la estrategia, pero con las circunstancias atenuantes y la poca información, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Bien, Sakura, Shino y yo seguiremos por el camino- aclaró a los chicos-. Es momento de separarnos; nosotros seremos el equipo de transporte. Naruto, Hinata y Kiba serán el equipo de escolta…

-¿Nosotros nos reuniremos con el maestro Kakashi, entonces?- preguntó Naruto.

-Así es…

-¿Por qué no está usted en el equipo de escolta, maestra?- inquirió Sakura.

-Ambas partes de la misión son importantes- respondió ella-. La escolta ya cuenta con Kakashi y considero que cada equipo debe contar con un Jounin cuando menos; así que es lo único que podemos hacer.

Kurenai entregó una prenda a Kiba, quien la observo extrañado.

-Kiba, sé que no estás acostumbrado a esto… pero deberán rastrear a Kakashi…

-¿Qué?- exclamó Kiba sorprendido- ¿No está en una posición fija?

-No, estará en constante movimiento- dijo Kurenai-. Es necesario para la misión, aunque como realmente ocupa de su ayuda para cruzar los limites, posiblemente estará dando círculos por la zona…

Kiba tomó la prenda con algo de desazón; Akamaru no había probado aun sus habilidades de rastreo en terreno abierto. Una cosa era un bosque, pero seguramente Kakashi estaría a medio día de distancia ¿Sería capaz Akamaru de seguir el rastro? Bueno, debía confiar en que así fuera si su propia maestra así lo creía.

-Maestra…- Hinata dio un paso al frente mirando a la mujer-¿ Esta segura que los equipos estamos balanceados?

-¿Balanceados? No se trata de balance, Hinata- sonrió Kurenai-. Es obvio que el equipo de escolta ocupa lo mejor de nosotros; ustedes son lo mejor.

Naruto sonrió junto con Kiba, mientras Hinata se limitaba a parpadear sorprendida; Sakura sintió un leve golpe en su orgullo, pero sabia que era cierto.

-Kiba es un increíble peleador con una fortaleza única; podrá acabar con varios enemigos antes de estar cansado, además de que es un magnifico rastreador, cosa que necesitan forzosamente- aclaró Kurenai-. Naruto es un ejercito ambulante, su técnica de clones bien puede retrasar a cualquier perseguidor o incluso vencerlo; además es bueno improvisando. No malinterpreten, Shino es un excelente ninja pero sus habilidades son de carácter tactico; así mismo Sakura tiene excelentes técnicas balanceadas, pero no necesitan un balance, sino una clara inclinación hacia el ataque rápido. Ambas cosas las cumplen ustedes tres…

Naruto se rasco la cabeza y sonrió con falsa modestia.

-Y tú, Hinata, eres muy inteligente y tienes una habilidad impresionante; serás una gran líder de equipo…

-¿Yo soy… la líder?- preguntó la chica con espanto.

-Sí, hasta que lleguen con Kakashi, Hinata será quien tome las decisiones; confió en su juicio.

-No se preocupe, maestra- exclamó Naruto tomando por los hombros a Hinata, quien se sonrojo por el contacto-. Obedeceremos todas las órdenes y cumpliremos la misión a tiempo ¿verdad Hinata?

-S-si!- asintió Hinata sonriendo, mirando a Naruto quien aun la sostenía de los hombros.

-Bien chicos, suerte- se despidió Kurenai-. Por favor, quiero verlos a todos de vuelta; hagan un buen trabajo en equipo.

Kurenai se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr. Sakura se acerco rápidamente a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla; todos los presentes se consternaron ante tal acto, sobre todo Hinata que palideció. Naruto soltó a Hinata de la impresión.

-Cuídate mucho Naruto; me debes una cena de Ramen, no lo olvides…- sonrió Sakura de forma un tanto coqueta. Después corrió tras Kurenai sin dejar reaccionar al chico.

Shino se acerco rápidamente a Kiba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó el chico de gafas.

-Lo he pensado y… tal vez…- Kiba acaricio a su perro mientras sonreía-. Tal vez no deba darme por vencido tan fácil; no digo que peleare con Naruto. Todo lo contrario: conquistare a Hinata.

-¿Te das cuenta que eso solo puede hacer más doloroso el resultado?

-Es el camino del ninja, no?- sonrió Kiba-. No darse por vencido y luchar hasta el final…

-Suerte- dijo Shino asintiendo-. Y cuida de ambos de todos modos… Y de ti mismo…

-Gracias Shino, hasta pronto…

Shino se acerco a Naruto y Hinata, quienes seguían petrificados por la acción de Sakura.

-Hasta luego chicos, cuídense- se despidió Shino sin obtener respuesta; el chico se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr para alcanzar a su equipo.

Naruto sonrió por fin y empezó a saltar de felicidad.

-Sí, sí!- gritaba Naruto-. Tengo una cita con Sakura! Trágate esa Sasuke, idiota!

Hinata vio con tristeza el regocijo de Naruto; realmente había creído que había progresado con Naruto. Tal vez solo habían sido falsas ilusiones. Pero no entendía el repentino interés de Sakura en Naruto ¿A qué venía ese beso? ¿No estaba Sakura interesada en Sasuke? Posiblemente perdería la pelea contra Sakura si se trataba de competir contra besos en las mejillas y miradas coquetas; Hinata simplemente no podía hacer nada de eso. No era su forma de ser. Pero en realidad no se trataba de una pelea, Hinata quería creer que Naruto la conocería realmente un día de estos, y le gustaría por ella misma, no por sus miradas coquetas o su ropa llamativa. Aunque no podía estar segura, tal vez era muy vanidoso de su parte pensar así…

-Hey, chicos, vámonos!- gritó Kiba. Naruto y Hinata salieron de sus respectivas reflexiones y empezaron a seguir a Akamaru y Kiba. Hinata tomó la retaguardia.

-Naruto-kun… -susurró Hinata viendo a su compañero frente a ella-. Dame una oportunidad… de conocernos…

**Fin Capitulo 03**

**

* * *

**

**CORENOTE:**

Vaya que este capítulo no sabía cómo escribirlo; la misión la diseñe y deshice exactamente tres veces (la tercera es la vencida?). Primero quería un encuentro casual en misiones diferentes, luego dije "casual? Juntémoslos!", pero ninguna misión se me hacia coherente respecto a lo ya escrito; de hacer una misión conjunta me veía obligado a cambiar datos de los caps anteriores pero esos me gustaban como estaban (no, aun no estaban publicados)…

Mientras esbozaba aun la segunda misión tuve una iluminación: esta misión sería la clave del fanfic. Así es, todo este fanfic gira en torno de esta misión; se acaba la misión, se acaba el fanfic… o al menos eso podría decirse, jeje…

El punto es que esta misión es la trama central de todo el fanfic; entonces rediseñe por completo las ideas del fic, cimente las ideas principales e hice un diseño de los personajes (alguien quiere conocer a Hanasuma? O un Spoiler de Hinata al terminar la misión? xD), y procedí a crear un listado de personajes para acomodarlos apropiadamente. A la fecha no he terminado ninguna de las cosas antes mencionadas (ni siquiera el diseño de personajes, jeje), pero al menos tengo bien claro el panorama y la dirección del Fanfic.

_PD- Me pregunto un amigo "¿Por qué le pusiste un nombre tan complicado y largo al fic?"_

_Bueno, aquí la respuesta: El verdadero nombre del fic es "Forsaken Crew – Jinchuriki escape"; aquí NOTEN el guion, el cual no aparece en el titulo porque no aceptaba guiones en el titulo -.- _

_Diferencia? Forsaken crew es algo así como una saga, y actualmente estamos en el capítulo de Jinchuriki escape… Espero haber aclarado esa duda si alguien más la tenía xD…_

_Sigan comentando, nos vemos pronto; espero que les este gustando el fic =D_


	5. Capitulo 04 Nevermind

**Capitulo 04- Nevermind**

Cuando empezaba a anochecer, Kiba se detuvo; sus compañeros a su vez también se detuvieron a la expectativa. Permanecieron un minuto en silencio sin hacer nada que esperar el siguiente movimiento del guía. El chico solamente alzo una ceja.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kiba un poco desesperado.

-Eso te pregunto yo, Kiba idiota!- dijo Naruto enojado por la expresión tozuda de Kiba- ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Porque yo no soy el líder, imbécil- replicó Kiba-. No sé qué tan cerca o lejos estemos aun de Kakashi, y Akamaru hace lo mejor que puede; pero está entrando la noche ¿Cuál será el plan? ¿Avanzaremos de noche, de día? ¿Cuál es el plan, Hinata?

La chica palideció ante las exigencias de Kiba; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que debía hacer ¿Por qué la maestra Kurenai la había puesto como líder de grupo? Normalmente era Kiba quien lideraba su grupo; tal vez podría pedirle una opinión, o hacer un consenso…

-Debemos continuar, tonto!- gritó Naruto enojado-. Cada segundo Kakashi esta mas en peligro…

-¿Y de que nos sirve encontrarlo si estamos exhaustos?- replicó con enojo Kiba-. Llevamos más de doce horas desde que iniciamos la misión; Akamaru y yo estamos canalizando chakra para seguir el MUY DEBIL rastro de Kakashi!

-¿Qué importas tu?- respondió el chico-. Conmigo y Hinata tendrá suficiente el enemigo mientras tú y tu mascota se hechan la siesta en el rincón!

Akamaru enfureció ante el comentario y mordió la mano de Naruto; el chico quizo golpear al perro, pero Kiba detuvo su mano y respondió con un certero golpe en el abdomen del chico. Kiba estaba aflojando su agarre cuando Naruto se recuperó del golpe y a su vez dio un firme rodillazo contra la cara de Kiba.

-Maldito Naruto…- susurró Kiba en el suelo.

-Puedo volverte a vencer las veces que quiera, cachorro- sonrió Naruto con sorna-. No lo olvides nunca, dattebayo!

-¿Crees que tu suerte se repetirá, idiota?- replicó Kiba enojado-. Lo de los exámenes fue un golpe de suerte, y tú lo sabes.

Kiba se levanto y Akamaru se colocó a su lado en posición de batalla; Naruto quito todo rastro de sonrisa de su cara. Hinata no sabía que debía hacer ¿Por qué pasaba eso cuando ella estaba al mando? ¿Se supone que debía detenerlos? Seguramente sus frases entrecortadas no serian muy persuasivas.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde los exámenes, ya no necesito suerte- dijo Naruto con seriedad.

-Me viene dando igual que hayas vencido a Neiji, a Gaara o incluso a Sasuke- aclaró Kiba dando un paso al frente-. He mejorado mis habilidades, Naruto; no creas que eres el único que puede volverse más fuerte.

-¿En serio?- sonrió Naruto-. Pues eso me gustaría comprobarlo.

-Kiba, Naruto!- gritó Hinata-. No hagan esto!

-Esta es entre Naruto y yo, Hinata- replicó Kiba sin voltearla a ver.

-Estamos en medio de una misión!

-Sera muy rápido, lo prometo- sonrió Kiba.

Naruto también ignoro las peticiones de Hinata y arremetió contra Kiba; ya era imposible detenerlos con palabras, de alguna forma se había sembrado la discordia en el grupo. Y demasiado pronto…

* * *

"Ya veras, Naruto"

Kiba estaba sinceramente satisfecho de que Naruto diera el primer paso a iniciar la pelea; no es que le tuviera miedo, es que no quería ser el responsable de la batalla. Naruto lo había provocado y cuando lo venciera, él no tendría la culpa. Porque definitivamente lo vencería.

Había esperado esta segunda batalla durante mucho tiempo; Naruto era una persona muy lista y admirable de cierta manera, pero le molestaba mucho esa determinación ¿Acaso nunca temía, nunca dudaba? Eso era imposible! Era solo un chico, igual que él mismo; por eso le molestaba tanto ¿Por qué diablos entonces Hinata lo admiraba? ¿Qué había hecho Naruto por ella? Él la cuidaba! La protegía! Entrenaban juntos, peleaban juntos, comían juntos ¿Qué tenia de especial el maldito de Naruto?

-Sera muy rápido…- sonrió Kiba; de una vez por todas demostraría que Naruto no tenía nada de excepcional. Puede que tuviera al Kyubi dentro de sí, pero Kiba estaba seguro que si lo dejaba inconsciente con suficiente rapidez, Naruto no podría hacer uso del poder del Kyubi.

Naruto dio el primer golpe con el puño limpio; Kiba lo esquivó con facilidad y se preguntó si sería necesario hacer uso de Akamaru. Decidió que no. Naruto ya conocía sus técnicas, así que no lo desorientaría y en cambio gastaría mucho chakra; lo mejor era golpearlo rápido y certero.

Kiba tomó del cuello a Naruto y con un rápido movimiento lo estampo en el suelo; sin soltarlo levanto su puño dispuesto a dar el golpe final. Pero Naruto actuó con rapidez y detuvo el golpe; después dedico una sonrisa a Kiba. Giro su muñeca aun sosteniendo el puño del chico; el dolor fue tan imprevisto que Kiba soltó el cuello de Naruto, quien aprovecho para dar una patada en el pecho a su oponente y levantarse. Si bien el contraataque de Naruto lo tomó por sorpresa, no le había causado gran daño; debía recordar eso: Naruto era un genio improvisando.

-Ahora veras…- susurró Kiba corriendo hacia Naruto.

Naruto creó un clon, pero Kiba estaba seguro de cuál era el verdadera Naruto; arremetió con el hombro contra Naruto, quien recibió de lleno el golpe. Sin embargo el clon tomó sorpresivamente a Naruto de un brazo y lo hizo girar. El chico dio una patada con el impulso, que Kiba pudo bloquear, pero aun así la fuerza del impacto lo hizo retroceder tambaleante unos cuantos metros.

Cuando Kiba recupero su punto de equilibrio, vio a Naruto con una extraña bola de chakra en su mano; estaba demasiado cerca, ya no lo esquivaría.

-Basta!- grito Hinata en algún lugar cercano, pero Kiba sabía que ni un simple sonido no detendría ya la inercia del ataque; desconocía el ataque, pero tanta concentración de chakra no podía ser un ataque débil… Naruto lo vencería de nuevo…

* * *

Naruto se dio cuenta con horror de lo que hacía; una cosa era usar el Rasengan contra el enemigo, contra algún ninja de clase alta, o inclusive con Sasuke que tenia la protección del sello maldito, así como Naruto mismo tenia la protección del Kyubi. Pero usarlo contra uno de sus amigos era terrible! No es que creyera que sus amigos fueran débiles, pero el Rasengan era una técnica mortal! Recordaba muy bien los resultados que había tenido Kabuto con su prematuro Rasengan; este Rasengan en cambio era terriblemente más poderoso.

Pudo ver la cara de consternación de Kiba, pero era demasiado tarde; su ataque llegaría por el simple impulso. Sin embargo intento disminuir el flujo de chakra para disminuir el impacto. Rogó al cielo porque Kiba sobreviviera al ataque.

De pronto sintió varios golpes a lo largo de su brazo…

* * *

Hinata golpeo a Naruto en el brazo, haciendo uso del Byakugan; golpeo certeramente tres puntos y el rasengan se deshizo en una explosión inofensiva de chackra. Con rapidez giro y se enfocó en Kiba; visualizó sus puntos y dio dieciséis golpes. Con las palmas abiertas golpeo el pecho del chico y lo impulso lejos del área. Después giro sobre sí misma; Naruto aun seguía avanzando por el impulso anterior, pero ya no se le veía la determinación anterior. Sin embargo era lo justo.

La chica enfocó el byakugan; Naruto la alcanzo a ver. Golpeó su pecho, piernas, brazos; los golpes eran tan terribles como los de Neiji. Puede que tuvieran el fin de bloquear el flujo de chakra, pero eso no significa en absoluto que no fueran dolorosos. Recibió los golpes con una amarga resignación; claro que se los merecías, no solo dieciséis, sino sesenta y cuatro, e inclusive ciento veintiocho si era posible. Había estado a punto de matar a Kiba, se merecía eso y más.

Los dieciséis golpes fueron dados y Naruto se preparó para recibir el mismo remate que Kiba; pero esto no sucedió. En lugar de eso, Hinata lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo hacia ella.

-Por favor, Naruto; somos amigos…- la chica lo abrazaba llorando; lo sostenía firmemente impidiéndole moverse, pero era obvio que no era de forma amenazadora-. Por favor… no tenemos que pelear…

Naruto agachó su cabeza con tristeza; era un idiota. Sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban; Hinata y él quedaron de rodillas. La chica seguía llorando en silencio, pero mantuvo su abrazo firme, pidiéndole una y otra vez a Naruto que no siguiera peleando. Naruto no se atrevió a pedirle a que lo soltara; no se atrevió a contestar. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla. Simplemente escondió su mirada en silencio.

* * *

Con tristeza Kiba observó a ambos mientras Akamaru le mordía la pierna; toda esa pelea había sido una estupidez, un intento de desahogar todo el rencor que sentía hacia Naruto, y al parecer no podía haber terminado siendo más improductiva. Se había demostrado que Naruto seguía siendo mejor que él y ni siquiera había ocupado vencerlo realmente; también se había demostrado que Naruto tendría el corazón de Hinata sin importar lo que pasara. No podía valerse de desacreditar a Naruto para conquistar a Hinata, debía entenderlo de una vez por todas; todas sus oportunidades se reducían a acercarse a Hinata, no a alejar a Naruto…

-Buenas noches, Hinata- se despidió Kiba en tono neutro; se alejó sin mirarla y se acostó dentro de su bolsa de dormir junto con Akamaru.

Hinata apagó la fogata donde había preparado la cena; el plato de Naruto seguía lleno y en su lugar, el chico no se había acercado a cenar. De hecho, no se había acercado en absoluto desde el incidente. Hinata había dejado claro que no podrían continuar la misión hasta que recuperaran el flujo de chakra, ambos; eso tomaría alrededor de ocho horas, así que lo mejor era que descansaran. Habían acampado; Naruto había permanecido callado y alejado de ellos dos, mientras que Kiba se había portado dócil y cortante. A su vez, ella misma no sabía cómo comportarse ante esta situación y se había limitado a vigilarlos de reojo.

Aun no podía creer como se habían desarrollado las cosas; Kiba era una persona muy agresiva y su principal defecto era perder los estribos con facilidad. En algunas ocasiones había estado a punto de pelearse con Shino, pero este nunca había caído ante sus provocaciones. Ese era el punto: ¿Por qué Naruto le había seguido el juego a Kiba? Naruto era una persona muy centrada, muy inteligente; era cierto que era impulsivo también, pero estaban en medio de una misión. Eso no era común en Naruto.

Hasta donde Hinata sabia, Naruto nunca había hecho algo parecido; una cosa era el muy conocido deseo de lucha de Naruto, de vencer al enemigo él solo; algo muy diferente era pelear contra sus propios amigos por cosas sin sentido. Más aun en una misión de rango S. Sin contar la rivalidad con Sasuke, Naruto simplemente se había limitado a intercambiar insultos con los demás cuando lo habían provocado.

Desde que Hinata había empezado a hacer la cena, Naruto se había mantenido sentado a la orilla de un lago cercano; lo había llamado en dos ocasiones a cenar, pero el chico simplemente no había respondido. Ella no sabía cómo manejar esto, pero creía que lo más adecuado era ir y tratar de hablar con él; después de todo ella era la líder, y no se trataba solo del interés que tuviera en el bienestar de Naruto, también estaba de por medio la misión. Estaba de por medio la vida de todos ellos! Debía averiguar exactamente qué había pasado y porque, y de ser posible asegurarse de que no volviera a suceder. Puede que la próxima vez no fuese lo suficiente rápida, o inclusive que no fuera capaz de detener a los chicos.

Caminó indecisa al lago con el plato de Naruto, que tenía arroz y unas tiras de carne, en su mano; encontró al chico exactamente donde mismo, mirando su propio reflejo en el lago. Era una noche un poco oscura, pero seguramente debiera estar viendo su reflejo. Hinata se detuvo a unos metros detrás del chico, y decidió que no estaba lista para esto. Ella nunca había pedido ser líder, se consideraba mala siguiendo órdenes y por supuesto que peor impartiéndolas; simplemente vigilaría a los chicos hasta que llegaran con Kakashi y entonces podría olvidarse del asunto. Seguramente el maestro Kakashi sabría cómo arreglar las cosas y calmar el ánimo entre ambos chicos. Hinata dejó el plato en el suelo y se dio media vuelta.

-Hinata…- la voz de Naruto la detuvo y la hizo darse la vuelta; el chico seguía viendo su reflejo-. Gracias… muchas gracias…

-Está un poco fría, tal vez debí traértela antes y…

-No…- Naruto negó aun sin voltear-. No por la comida. Gracias por detenerme… Gracias por evitar que cometiera el peor error en mi vida…

Hinata guardó silencio, pero luego decidió acercarse; tomó asiento al lado de Naruto y lo volteó a ver, aunque él permaneció quieto.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Naruto?- preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

-No lo sé…- susurró Naruto con un tono de tristeza-. Supongo que me deje llevar…

-¿Por qué, Naruto? Kiba es tu amigo…

-Sí, mi amigo…- repitió Naruto con sarcasmo-. Todos lo eran antes de lo Sasuke…

-¿Disculpa?

-Puede que yo haya hecho una estupidez- contestó Naruto mirándola de reojo-, pero no atrevas a mentirme. Tú lo sabes, todos ellos… creen que ya no soy el mismo desde lo del Kyubi…

-…- Hinata lo observó en silencio.

-El otro día me encontré a Ino y ella me esquivó; el día de ayer me encontré con Tenten, intente platicar con ella, pero la notaba nerviosa… Todos me temen… de nuevo…

-Naruto…

-¿Será siempre así, Hinata?- dijo el chico con tristeza- ¿Siempre que el maldito Kyubi intente salir yo tendré que volver a ganarme el cariño y respeto de mis amigos?

-¿Crees que Kiba te odia?- inquirió Hinata.

-No… no lo sé…- contestó Naruto cubriéndose la cara-. No fui yo Hinata… El zorro me impulso… sentía su odio; se ha hecho más fuerte y no sé si pueda controlarlo…

-Debiste haberlo comentado a la Hokage…- respondió la chica asustada.

-No; el pueblo entero quiere que deje de ser ninja- contestó Naruto-. Si se enteran de esto, entonces la vieja no dudara en sacarme de la partida…

-Naruto…

-Lo siento, Hinata, a pesar de todo creo que si hubiera querido me pude haber controlado; pero… últimamente me siento tan alejado de todos…- dijo Naruto con tristeza-. Me deje llevar por un impulso estúpido, lo siento de veras; no me atrevo ni a mirarte a la cara…

-Naruto-kun…- Hinata sopeso las palabras-. Sé que tú puedes con esto; nunca has dejado de luchar por tus sueños Naruto, y creo que en medio de la misión más importante que hemos tenido es un mal momento para empezar.

-Sí, la misión- sonrió amargamente Naruto.

-Naruto…- susurró Hinata-. No quiero que nada te pase; y para lograrlo debo seguir la misión. Pero no se trata de la misión, en el fondo eres tú…

-Hinata…- Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata sorprendido.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir, pero no había marcha atrás. La chica se sonrojó pero mantuvo fija su mirada en la cara del chico. Naruto sonrió ¿Era acaso eso una buena señal, una señal de aceptación a sus sentimientos? ¿Reciprocidad, tal vez?

-Entiendo- dijo Naruto-. No se trata de mí; en esta misión la vida de mis amigos está en peligro.

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y amplió su sonrisa.

-Shino, Kiba, tu… y sobre todo Sakura- dijo Naruto-. Estamos juntos en esta misión; no es un buen momento para desquitar mis sentimientos, y menos con quienes se preocupan por mí… Gracias, Hinata…

Hinata asintió con un poco de tristeza; Naruto no solo había malinterpretado sus palabras, sino que le había reiterado su interés por Sakura… superior al interés que tuviera en ella…

-Hinata…- susurró Naruto viéndola fijamente; la chica lo miró a su vez a la expectativa-. Me encantaría tenerte siempre a mi lado; últimamente eres como un ángel guardián, siempre mostrándome el camino correcto. Eres increíble, Hinata… Me encantaría haber sido de tu equipo.

-Naruto-kun…- la chica sonrió y volvió a sonrojarse.

Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata y agarró animado el plato de comida.

-Le pediré una disculpa a Kiba mañana temprano- aclaró Naruto dando los primeros bocados-. Solo… quisiera que todo lo que hemos hablado…

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun; yo nunca le diré a nadie.

-Gracias- sonrió Naruto.

Hinata asintió mientras veía a Naruto comer animadamente; cuando menos empezaba a reconocerla como alguien importante en su vida. Eso no podía menos que hacerla sentir feliz. Sentía que Naruto exageraba un poco, ella no podía ser algo como un guía en la vida de nadie, pero cuando menos si estaba segura que representaba un apoyo para Naruto. Le estaba demostrando que no estaba solo.

-Esto esta buenísimo!- exclamó Naruto comiendo-. No puedo comerme esto solo, todo lo bueno merece ser compartido-dattebayo!

El chico acercó un trozo de carne con sus palillos a la cara de Hinata; la chica lo observó apenada. Dio una mirada a Naruto y este insistió sonriente; aun sorprendida Hinata abrió la boca e ingirió el bocado. Después de ese primer bocado, compartieron el plato; Hinata no dejo de dudar en cada bocado, pero Naruto no dejo de insistir sonriendo.

-Serás una magnifica ama de casa!- declaró Naruto-. Bueno, también una estupenda ninja, por supuesto! Aun mejor de lo que ya eres…

-Gracias…- contestó la chica apenada.

Los chicos permanecieron junto al lago después de haber terminado la comida; platicaron de cosas irrelevantes unos minutos, antes de irse a dormir. Para Hinata, fue una noche inolvidable.

**Fin capitulo 4**

**

* * *

**

**Corenote:**

Bueno, este ultimo capitulo represento un verdadero reto para mí; una cosa es deshacer las ideas en tu cabeza, otra es deshacerlas ya escritas. Este capítulo lo reescribí (no en su totalidad, solo ciertos fragmentos) en dos ocasiones, porque no estaba seguro de lo que quería reflejar y de pronto me emocionaba describiendo alguna cosa y se me iba la olla respecto a que era lo que quería reflejar xD

Bueno, de cajón era momento de sembrar la discordia entre Naruto y Kiba; por otro lado, crear un lazo más fuerte entre Naruto y Hinata. Encontrarse con Kakashi no será una parte muy larga de la historia, así que necesitaba crear una situación imprevista donde nuestra querida Hinata (asumo que si estás leyendo este fanfic HASTA ESTE CAPITULO entonces realmente te agrada Hinata) mostrara un poco de protagonismo que por obvias razones no podrá mostrar después…

Otro punto difícil fue darle a Naruto un poco de serenidad durante la misión sin quitar el dedo de la herida que es ser un Jinchuriki; siento que lo hice bien. De hecho, sin incluir los capítulos de acción, siento que este ha sido uno de los mejores capítulos que llevo hasta la fecha…

_PD- Intentare hacer las Corenote más pequeñas, no es mi intención enfadar xD… Sigan comentando por favor, díganme que les gusta, que no y no dejen de dar su opinión =D_

_La necesito para saber que alguien me lee xD… Si no me da flojera subir y editar los capítulos -.-_

_Por cierto, perdón por la terrible edición de los capítulos, aun me estoy enseñando a usar … jeje…_


	6. Capitulo 05 Let Down

**Capitulo 05- Let Down**

Kiba despertó por el olor de comida; se había quedado dormido más de la cuenta. Se levantó buscando a Akamaru. Lo vio junto a la fogata, esperando un plato de comida; también vio a Hinata cocinando alegremente, mientras platicaba con Naruto. Siempre Naruto.

Era obvio que de algo se había perdido; ahora Naruto estaba igual que siempre. Pero a pesar de todo eso le alegraba; de hecho, era tiempo de admitir sus errores. Se acerco en silencio a sus compañeros, pero con la mirada en alto.

-Eh, Naruto- llamó Kiba; Naruto volteó a verlo, al igual que Hinata y Akamaru-. Lo siento, me porte como un idiota. Aquí no importa quién es más fuerte, somos un equipo…

-Yo también lo siento, Kiba-dijo el chico para sorpresa de Kiba-. No eres el único idiota del grupo.

-Hey!- replicó Kiba sonriendo-. Dije que me porte como un idiota, pero por supuesto que el único y verdadero idiota eres tú, Naruto.

-Calla, cachorro!- sonrió Naruto-. No me hagas ponerte otra paliza.

Kiba sonrió y tomó asiento; Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa y le entregó un plato con comida. Sirvió otro plato a Akamaru y lo acarició. A pesar de todo, Kiba realmente apreciaba a Naruto. Era un idiota, por supuesto, pero era su amigo después de todo ¿Era justo pelear con él por una chica? Hasta donde sabia la pelea siempre había sido innecesaria.

* * *

El grupo se puso en marcha de nuevo con rapidez; aun tenían que alcanzar a Kakashi. Seguir el rastro requirió mucho mas uso de chakra que la última vez, aunque eso era obvio; debían apurarse, en unas pocas horas el rastro desaparecería por completo, y entonces sería imposible encontrar a Kakashi.

La formación siguió igual que antes: Kiba y Akamaru al frente, guiando al grupo; Naruto después junto con Hinata, quien a veces se detenía a revisar la retaguardia con el Byakugan, pero al parecer nadie los estaba siguiendo.

-¿Alguien sabe para quién hacemos esta misión?- preguntó Naruto a sus compañeros.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero el punto de encuentro al que debemos llegar es Takigakure- contestó Kiba desde la delantera-. La única razón por la que fuimos contratados es porque la persona que debemos transportar estaba en entrenamiento en el templo de Kamagure; eso queda como a dos días de Konoha. Puesto que fue una misión de emergencia no podían darse el lujo de ir a otra aldea a contratar ninjas.

-Entrenamiento… a qué clase de persona vamos a escoltar?- preguntó Naruto.

-Solo sé que es un ninja, desconozco cualquier cosa además de eso.

-¿Y el objeto?- inquirió Naruto.

-Tampoco se nada, y creo que la maestra Kurenai tampoco sabía mucho al respecto de ello.

-Pero…

-Cuidado!- Hinata tiró al suelo a Naruto de un golpe.

El chico cayo de hombro impresionado; cuando se levantó para reclamar vio pasar varios Kunai con sellos explosivos. Hinata los desvió con shurikens, mientras Kiba bajaba y tomaba posición de batalla. Los sellos explotaron en el aire.

-¿De dónde vienen?- preguntó Kiba.

Hinata bajó y se unió a sus compañeros; miraba alrededor haciendo uso de su Byakugan.

-Son dos- aclaró a sus compañeros-. Y son realmente rápidos; hace menos de un minuto había revisado un kilometro alrededor y no los había visto. No creo que sepan que soy usuario del Byakugan.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?- preguntó Naruto.

-Porque están escondidos a menos de veinte metros, con una técnica de ocultación avanzada- susurró Hinata-. Puedo verlos…

-Yo los huelo- susurró Kiba sonriente-. Bien, Hinata, escoge uno e iré por el otro.

Un ninja salió de entre los árboles, atacando de frente con una espada; Naruto se adelanto a hacerle frente.

-¿Es un clon?- preguntó Naruto.

-No, es uno de ellos.

-Que imprudente presentarte así, extraño- dijo sonriente Kiba-. Creo que subestimas nuestras habilidades.

-Ninjas de la hoja- sonrió el extraño; el hombre tenía el torso desnudo, pelo gris y largo y ojos azules. Alrededor de su cuello tenía el símbolo de Takigakure tachado. Era un ninja exiliado-. Así que debo cargarme a solo unos chiquillos…

-¿Qué quieres?- exigió Hinata sin perder de vista al compañero del extraño.

-Me presento, soy Hashi- dijo el hombre haciendo una ligera reverencia-. Tengo la misión de proteger este paso. Su dirección me delata que ustedes se dirigen en la misma dirección que el legendario Kakashi…

-¡¿Kakashi pasó por aquí?- exclamó Naruto emocionado.

-Sí, mi compañero ya se hace cargo de él- aclaró Hashi-. Pero deberían preocuparse por ustedes mismos.

Hashi arremetió con su espada contra Naruto, el más cercano; el chico esquivo por poco el golpe mortal. Pero Hashi no se detuvo y siguió atacando. Hinata y Kiba se disponían a acercarse cuando varias shuriken los interceptaron. Hinata las bloqueo con facilidad, mientras Kiba las esquivo.

-Jeje, idiotas- susurró Hashi viendo a los compañeros de Naruto.

Con rapidez propino una poderosa patada a Naruto y formo un sello.

-Técnica de Viento: Escudo de viento!

Un gran tornado se formo alrededor de Kiba y Hinata, atrapándolos.

-¿Pero qué diablos?- exclamó Kiba extrañado.

-Los tengo- dijo alegremente Hashi; en ese momento sintió una presencia detrás de él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear para ver a Naruto; el chico le propinó un golpe directo a la cara. Hashi retrocedió aturdido, pero Naruto no detuvo su ataque. Dio una severa patada a su oponente en el abdomen, tumbándolo a varios metros de distancia.

Naruto volteó a ver a sus compañeros; Hinata y Kiba permanecían en el centro del enorme tornado mirando en todas direcciones. La técnica no parecía peligrosa realmente, el propio nombre era escudo protector, pero por alguna razón inquietaba a Naruto.

-Bien, chico, me has sorprendido- dijo Hashi desde el suelo, limpiándose la sangre del rostro-. No creí que tuvieras tanta resistencia; pero preocúpate por mí, yo ya me he encargado de tus amigos.

-¿Crees que un simple viento nos detendrá?- grito Kiba desde el interior del tornado-. No puedes vencernos con eso, idiota.

-Claro que no es su intención vencerlos con esto- replicó una voz nueva.

De entre los arboles salió un chico de unos dieciséis años; de pelo corto oscuro y mirada azul, igual que la del hombre. Vestía una gabardina negra y portaba también la insignia de Takigakure, pero estaba permanecía intacta. No se trataba de un exiliado.

-Ustedes dos son detectores; no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarlos pasar- aclaró el chico nuevo-. Mi nombre es Jaoshi, y yo seré su ejecutor.

Sin más preámbulos el chico arrojo al tornado diez shurikens; las shuriken entraron con facilidad, cargadas de chakra. Hinata bloqueo todas con una Kunai en cada mano; pero las shuriken no cayeron. En su lugar fueron arrastradas por el tornado, dieron una vuelta completa y volvieron a atacar.

-¿Qué diablos?- exclamó Kiba extrañado.

-No creían que realmente solo se trataba de un simple escudo, verdad?- sonrió Hashi.

Hashi levanto su espada y sonrió a Naruto; el chico sorprendido e indeciso estaba pensando si atacar al hombre o intentar ayudar a sus amigos. Por el momento, decidió, debía confiar en las habilidades de Hinata y Kiba. Él debía acabar con este extraño.

* * *

Hinata volvió a golpear las shurikens, pero estas una vez más fueron absorbidas por el tornado para volver a ser arrojadas una vez que daban una vuelta completa; era obvio que la carga de chakra era para darles dirección, pero Hinata no entendía que pasaba. La técnica de viento, con un intenso chakra, le impedía ver con claridad fuera de la misma, así que había optado por dejar de usar el byakugan.

Bloqueo una vez más las shuriken, mientras Akamaru y Kiba simplemente las esquivaban. Jaoshi sonrió y tiró otras diez shuriken dentro del tornado. Ahora eran veinte. Aun seguía siendo sencillo bloquearlas o esquivarlas ¿Qué se proponían con esta técnica?

-Maldita sea- exclamó con enfado Kiba- ¿Acaso estaremos esquivando los ataques hasta que Naruto venza a ese idiota?

-No creo que se trate de algo tan fácil…- aclaró Hinata-. Creo que está jugando con nosotros…

Hinata volvió a bloquear las veinte shuriken, pero esta vez no pasó desapercibido para ella el hecho de que esta vez venían con mayor velocidad; entonces lo entendió.

-Kiba!- gritó la chica mirando de reojo a su compañero-. Se vuelven más rápidas…

-¿Qué?

-El tornado es para tomar impulso- explicó la chica.

Jaoshi sonrió y arrojo diez shuriken mas; ahora eran treinta.

-Maldición- susurró Kiba esquivando los ataques-. Es cierto, y cada vez arroja más; pero aun así me parece que se está demasiado quieto. Podría ayudarle al otro a pelear contra Naruto, nos está subestimando?

Hinata se dio cuenta por primera vez de que era cierto que Jaoshi no se movía para nada; de hecho ni siquiera volteaba a ver la pelea. Solo los observaba fijamente. Moviendo de manera nerviosa sus manos. Algo raro había en todo esto…

* * *

Hashi atacó con rapidez a Naruto, quien bloqueó la espada con Kunai en mano; el hombre dio una poderosa patada a Naruto, pero el chico esquivo y arremetió con un tacleo a Hashi. Este recibió el golpe con una sonrisa. Tomó a Naruto de la cabeza mientras caía y propinó una poderosa patada en la cara del chico, tomando impulso extra del propio golpe que había recibido.

Naruto cayó de rodillas, mientras Hashi caía de espaldas; el hombre se levanto rápidamente y volvió a atacar.

-Creo que te falta comer bien, pequeño Konoha- sonrió Hashi mientras levantaba su espada para asestar un golpe en la espalda de Naruto. Pero entonces una Kunai lo golpeo directamente en el hombro; mas impresionado que lastimado, Hashi retrocedió a la retaguardia para ver salir de entre los arboles a otro Naruto.

-Creo que te falta rapidez, aunque seas muy fuerte- dijo sonriendo Naruto.

Ambos Naruto tomaron posición de batalla.

"¿Un clon? No, los clones no pueden lanzar armas; y él estaba muy alejado, no pudo ser él. Si fuera un clon no me hubiera lastimado… o sí?"

Hashi se quito la Kunai y comprobó que era real; su dolor y sangre también lo eran. Pero aun estaba en óptimas condiciones, no era más que una herida mínima. Podría con ello. Le preocupaba mas saber qué clase de técnica era aquella. Sabia de los clones de agua, que eran capaz de pelear con capacidades al ras de su creador, pero era una técnica secreta de la aldea de la lluvia, la hoja no podía tener a un ninja que la conociera… aparte de Kakashi… Además de que era solo un chiquillo, era imposible que manejara una técnica tan avanzada; tal vez se trataba de otro compañero del grupo, haciendo uso de una técnica de transformación. Si, seguramente sería eso. Se había mantenido oculto; tal vez era el maestro, después de todo, la hoja trabajaba en equipos de cuatro.

"Pero es ilógico! Kakashi debe ser el cuarto integrante de este grupo, por eso viajaba solo!"

Le daba igual, fuera quien fuera el extraño lo mataría igual que a todos los demás chiquillos; era momento de ponerse serio.

* * *

Hinata bloqueó con dificultad veinte de los shurikens, mientras Kiba bloqueó los otros diez; era cierto que Kiba era más rápido, pero Hinata tenía más precisión. Pudiera ser que tal vez se trataba de una técnica lenta, pero cada vez Hinata se sentía más cansada y los shurikens eran más veloces. En realidad la chica podría ponerse a salvo de una técnica tan simple con las habilidades Hyuga, pero eso dejaría a Kiba como el objetivo y nunca se atrevería a hacerle eso a su compañero. Debía encontrar una manera de salir de esa trampa de una vez.

Entonces Hinata lo entendió; ya había visto una técnica parecida. Miro fijamente a Jaoshi. Ahora movía las manos con más rapidez. Observo a su vez las shurikens y activo su byakugan. Tal como lo había sospechado, escondidos por el intenso resplandor de la técnica de viento, vio los hilos de chakra en las shurikens. Diez hilos en total. Tres shurikens conectados a cada hilo. Era la misma técnica que usaba Kankuro!

Eso significaba que en realidad los shurikens no eran tan difíciles de esquivar; después de todo solo se trataban de diez direcciones en realidad, era la perspectiva del giro con el tornado lo que los hacía parecer realmente movimiento aleatorios. Pero cada dirección estaba bien determinada. Por supuesto que eso solo le servía a ella, Kiba seguía en peligro al no poder divisar los delgados hilos de chakra. Bloqueó de nuevo los shurikens, esta vez los treinta ante el asombro de Jaoshi.

-¿Qué demonios?- susurró Jaoshi consternado.

-No te dejare dañar a mis amigos- dijo Hinata con seriedad.

Siendo hilos de chakra, era obvio que podría cortarlos con chakra; no era muy buena en ese tipo de concentración de chakra, pero sabía que era capaz. Además Kiba y Akamaru estaban en peligro, debía intentarlo. Vio venir de nuevo las shurikens y se preparó; esquivó las primeras tres y corto el hilo con un movimiento rápido. Las shuriken se enterraron en el suelo. Lo había logrado correctamente. Se preparo para las siguientes; esta vez las bloqueó y volvió a cortar el hilo.

La impresión causo que Jaoshi dejara de controlar las shurikens y estas simplemente tomaran la dirección de la inercia; la chica siguió cortando sus hilos de chakra, aunque la difícil labor causo que una de ellas diera en su hombro y otra le cortara la pierna. Sin embargo las shuriken yacían en el suelo, quietas.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- exclamó impresionado Jaoshi- ¿Cómo puedes ver mis hilos de chakra?

-Kiba!- gritó Hinata saltando. El chico a su vez tomó a Akamaru y saltó. En el aire puso sus pies sobre la espalda de ella y salto con rapidez y agilidad, pasando por encima del límite del escudo de viento. Hinata aterrizó de rodillas, pero sin ningún percance. Kiba cayó en el suelo frente a Jaoshi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ahora es nuestro turno, Akamaru!

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bien, avanzando en la misión era momento de ponerse serios; si bien es cierto que ya hubo una escena de acción (la pelea akatsuki), también es cierto que nuestros héroes no han tenido nada de acción :/

Que mejor forma de levantarle el ánimo a Naruto que con una buena batalla xD

Así mismo Hinata necesitaba su escena de acción; pero todo esto es difícil tomando en cuenta que si bien Naruto es un legendario Jinchuriki, sus compañeros no lo son; y tampoco cuentan con un muy alegre sello que les brinde poder. Así pues, necesitaba lucir a Hinata (recordando que tiene en este momento unos 13 años) sin exagerar su habilidad. Que mejor forma que enfrentándola contra un jovencito! Si, por si no lo habían pensado, Hashi y Jaoshi son hermanos. Pronto descubrirán sus verdaderas intenciones y exactamente que desean.

En cuanto Kiba… aunque he tendido a tratarlo mal a lo largo del fic, en realidad es uno de mis personajes favoritos xD… De los doce novatos, está en el lugar tres de mis favoritos ¿Acaso hace falta que diga quienes son los primeros dos? Es hora de que Kiba peleé!

_PD- Por favor, sigan comentando ^.^_

_Que yo aquí seguiré escribiendo xD_


	7. Capitulo 06 Got The Life

**Capitulo 06- Got The Life**

Hashi se preparó para la batalla; si era necesario ponerse serio con el chiquillo, por supuesto que lo haría. Canalizo chakra a su Katana. Tenía que apurarse a acabar con estos ninjas; le empezaba a preocupar la tardanza de su maestro, y si acaso Kakashi había sido capaz de vencerlo debía apresurarse a conseguir refuerzos. Hashi no se sentía capaz de acabar con el legendario Kakashi, pero estos ninjas menores eran por otro lado una historia muy distinta.

El hombre se preparó y corrió hacia ambos Naruto; atacaría primero al que sabía a ciencia cierta debía ser un intruso. Ya conocía la fuerza y habilidad del verdadero, era el intruso quien le preocupaba.

-Muere!- Hashi dio un certero golpe que el intruso bloqueó con su Kunai. Pero esta fue destrozada al instante. Hashi sonrió mientras veía su espada introducirse dentro del enemigo. Pero entonces el intruso desapareció en una pequeña explosión, dejando tras de sí un sello explosivo.

La explosión dio de lleno a Hashi, quien salió despedido; no podía entender que había pasado, eso no era una técnica de sustitución.

-No puedes vencerme- de pronto se vio rodeado de cinco chicos exactamente iguales; debían ser clones, solo eso.

Uno de ellos lo golpeó y Hashi lo bloqueó; ese era el verdadero. Pero entonces otro de ellos dio un certero puñetazo a su abdomen sofocándolo. Otro más aprovecho y le dio una poderosa patada en la cara.

Eso no era posible, había tres personas reales ahí; no, no eran clones comunes. Definitivamente debían ser clones, puesto que tantas personas no pudieron pasar desapercibidas para ellos; pero aun no entendía como esos clones podían dañarlos.

-Combo Naruto!- gritó otro de los clones. Hashi prefirió recibir los golpes para tratar de observar de cerca cada uno de los clones. Debía conocer ese secreto!

* * *

-Técnica animal!- exclamó Kiba, transformando a Akamaru sobre su espalda.

Jaoshi estaba en desventaja y lo sabia; pero no tenía otra opción que seguir peleando. Puede que la chica viera sus hilos, pero este era incapaz de hacerlo; cuando menos esa ventaja tenía a su favor.

Ambos Kiba atacaron rápidamente a su oponente; Jaoshi se apresuro a sacar diez kunais de su bolsa y las conecto con chakra. Las arrojo con rapidez, pero ambos las esquivaron con facilidad. Uno de ellos lo golpeo en la cara, pero antes de caer Jaoshi contraataco con una patada. Sin embargo el otro había saltado y estaba sobre de él, dispuesto a propinar el siguiente golpe.

-Idiota!- gritó Jaoshi con furia; con habilidad regreso las kunais con su hilos de chakra. Kiba alcanzo a verlas y se pudo desviar lo suficiente para esquivarlas.

-Kiba!- gritó Hinata desde el centro del tornado-. Es un titiritero como Kankuro; ten cuidado!

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Jaoshi sorprendido; no se debía que esa chica debiera saber de su habilidad. Era demasiado joven para conocer la técnica secreta de los titiriteros; tal vez los habían subestimado y eran más fuertes de lo que parecían.

Ambos Kiba corrieron con rapidez de nuevo al objetivo.

-Ya basta de juegos!- gritó Jaoshi y conecto sus hilos de chakra a otras diez kunais.

Puso las veinte kunais frente a él en una formación de cinco, cuatro líneas en total; las arrojó a ambos al mismo tiempo. Con su gran rapidez, ambos Kiba las esquivaron y siguieron su curso, pero las kunais giraron sobre sí mismas y persiguieron a sus objetivos; esto no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los Kiba.

-Doble colmillo!- ambos Kiba arremetieron con su ataque contra Jaoshi.

Jaoshi desconecto sus hilos de chakra de las Kunai y los conecto todas sus shuriken; formó once círculos alrededor de sí mismo, cubriendo de manera tosca su cuerpo a una distancia prudente, pero impenetrable para los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Con dificultad ambos Kiba se desviaron, pero no fueron lo suficientemente precisos; rozaron el escudo de shuriken. Uno se cortó un hombro mientras otro se cortó la mejilla.

-Desgraciado…- susurró uno de los Kiba.

-¿Crees que soy idiota?- sonrió Jaoshi-. Lo hemos notado, todo el tiempo; todos ustedes son peleadores de corta distancia; por mi parte no soy nada bueno en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero si puedo mantener este escudo estaré protegido.

Era cierto; no importaba si era fuerte o no ese escudo de shuriken, el punto es que por el impulso de los propios ataques de Kiba, estamparse contra una de esas shuriken le causaría un gran daño; tomando en cuenta que eran más de una, y que seguramente Jaoshi era capaz de concentrarlas en un solo punto o expulsarlas para mayor daño… ¿Cómo diablos enfrentaría aquello?

-Creyeron que no era capaz de nada- se burló Jaoshi-. La única razón por la que le pedí a mi hermano que me ayudara con su técnica es porque me gusta jugar con mis objetivos.

-¿Tu y el hombre lampiño son hermanos?

-Así es, chico bestia- contestó enojado Jaoshi.

-¿Qué diablos quieren?- preguntó Kiba con enojo.

-Matarlos, por supuesto!- sonrió Jaoshi-. No permitiremos que se hagan con el poder!

-¿Poder, de que hablas?

-Nadie hará ese sello!- contestó con furia Jaoshi-. De eso nos vamos a encargar…

Jaoshi descendió con rapidez las shuriken y retomó el control de las Kunai; con rapidez volvió a atacar a ambos Kiba. No le importaba cual fuera el verdadero, mataría a ambos; y después a la chica. Todos morirían, todos aquellos que se atrevieran a ayudar a los desgraciados de su pueblo.

* * *

Naruto terminó su combo con un fuerte golpe en el abdomen; tras lo cual se separo del cuerpo de Hashi. Era momento de ir a ayudar a Hinata.

-Cuidado!- gritó uno de sus clones; Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio a uno de sus clones interponerse entre él y la katana de Hashi. La katana atravesó con facilidad al clon, pero su cuerpo había desviado la dirección del arma, que seguramente apuntaba a su cuello. En cambio, Naruto recibió un profundo corte en la mejilla.

-Jeje, si, deben ser clones- sonrió Hashi levantándose-. Y además son muy listillos; tienen masa obviamente puesto que realmente duelen… Bien, los juegos terminan chico; te acabare y me importa poco si eres uno o treinta.

Hashi se estiro y tronó los huesos de su cuello sonriendo; después procedió a respirar profundamente.

-Como sabrás, chico, un buen ninja nunca utiliza su mejor técnica sino hasta el final- dijo el hombre mirando de repaso cada uno de los Naruto que tenía enfrente-. Eres realmente fuerte chico; la razón por la que tus golpes no me han vencido es porque no soy un simple espadachín. En realidad soy un maestro del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Taijutsu.

-Bien, pues no me importa en realidad- replicó un Naruto-. Te venceré de cualquier forma-dattebayo!

-¿Dattebayo?- Hashi reflexiono un instante-. Tú me recuerdas a alguien… Pero no importa, haz firmado tu sentencia de muerte chico.

Hashi se coloco unos guantes y subió su emblema hasta su frente. Naruto arremetió con todos sus clones contra el enemigo, pero antes de que llegara él ya formaba unos sellos.

-Técnica de velocidad: Estilo dragón!- Un resplandor verde salió en torno al cuerpo de Hashi, quien se tumbo de espaldas ante la arremetida de Naruto. Con increíble agilidad giro sus piernas golpeando a los primeros dos clones que se acercaban a él.

Restaban tres y el original; Hashi giro sobre su cuerpo y se levanto. Todos los Naruto arrojaron sus shuriken a la vez, pero Hashi dio un giro sobre sí mismo y golpeo el suelo con su pierna.

-Patada demoledora!- El golpe en el suelo provoco que fragmentos de tierra se levantaran del suelo, bloqueando por completo el ataque de los shuriken y a su vez levantando una cortina de tierra. Era obvio que no se trataba de una técnica de tierra sino simplemente del efecto de un golpe devastador en el suelo, pero aun así Naruto lo considero un movimiento muy inteligente.

Se enfrentaba contra un oponente muy resistente, y eso era un gran problema; hasta ahora su fuerte había sido ser más resistente que el enemigo. Este hombre ya había recibido varios impactos directos de su parte y aun se movía sin ningún problema. Tenía que encontrar una manera de vencerlo, y sabia que la respuesta no era el Taijutsu; este tipo era peligroso en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Su oponente apareció a la derecha, saliendo entre los escombros y propino una poderosa patada al cuello del Naruto más cercano; claramente Hashi sintió como se rompía el cuello. Pero poco después del impacto, el clon exploto.

-Bien, chico, solo quedan tres de ustedes ¿Quién será el siguiente en morir?

* * *

Kiba esquivo los ataques de la Kunai, mientras Akamaru hacia lo mismo; se acerco rápidamente a Jaoshi, y arrojo bombas de humo. Con eso no podría verlo. Arremetió con su doble colmillo sin hacer ruido para no alertar al oponente; pero cuando llego a un metro de distancia el humo se había disipado.

Alcanzo a ver a Jaoshi con su escudo de shuriken alrededor, y esta vez no logro esquivarlo por mucho, ni él ni Akamaru; Akamaru golpeó de lleno el escudo, apenas haciéndolo temblar. Fue arrojado por la fuerza del impacto y volvió a su forma normal. Por su parte él recibió un terrible golpe en el brazo izquierdo.

-Akamaru!- gritó Kiba corriendo hasta su desvanecido amigo.

Lo cogió en brazos y supo que no podría continuar; observo de nuevo a Jaoshi. Su escudo de shuriken estaba girando; el desgraciado había creado una ventisca con su mismo escudo para protegerse del humo y disiparlo. Había arriesgado demasiado en esa estrategia cuando debió haber previsto que Jaoshi sería capaz de hacer algo así.

El escudo volvió a caer al suelo y las kunais arremetieron una vez más contra Kiba; el chico las esquivo con dificultad y se puso a cubierto entre los árboles. Se quito su chamarra y cubrió a su compañero con ella, mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.

-Lo siento, Akamaru- dijo el chico acariciando a su perro-. Ahora debo hacer esto solo.

-Vamos cobarde!- gritó su enemigo- ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

Debía tener un punto, debía tenerlo; ninguna técnica era perfecta. Necesitaba averiguar el punto débil de esa técnica, y debía hacerlo de cerca; era su única esperanza.

* * *

La habilidad del chico titiritero era simplemente impresionante; Kiba estaba obviamente en desventaja cuando era incapaz de acercarse a su oponente. El chico no tenía ni una sola técnica poderosa a larga distancia. De hecho ninguno de ellos tenía una técnica de larga distancia; pero si pudiera salir podría ayudar a Kiba en la batalla. Después de todo solo se trataba de cortar los hilos con suficiente rapidez.

Pero la técnica de viento seguía sin detenerse, y su concentración de chakra seguía siendo enorme; intento atravesar el escudo de viento, pero este la regreso con enorme fuerza al centro del tornado. Tal como cabía esperar.

Tal vez podría aplicar chakra para cortar la técnica y escapar; una vez lo había hecho con una técnica de tierra. Hinata se preparo y con rapidez arremetió contra el muro de viento; golpeó con su mano, aplicando chakra para crear el corte. El muro de viento se corto; sin embargo, tan rápido como se realizo el corte, el muro de viento giro y el corte se desvaneció, volviendo a rechazar a la chica al centro mismo del tornado.

-Es inútil- susurró Hinata decepcionada de sí misma-. Mientras el viento gire no puedo cortarlo; solo se volverá a formar…

Aunque… tal vez cabía una posibilidad; solo asumiendo que lograra ser tan hábil como Neiji. Pero era su única oportunidad por el momento; Kiba y Naruto la necesitaban, sobre todo Kiba. Debía intentarlo.

Hinata se coloco en medio del tornado y respiro profundamente; decidió que su sudadera le estorbaba, por lo cual la arrojó distraídamente; entonces empezó a correr, en la misma dirección que la del viento, a la derecha. Empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía en ese terreno tan reducido; el espacio no era superior a unos ocho metros de circunferencia, por lo cual le costaba trabajo no chocar contra la pared de viento, pero siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su determinación. Kiba la necesitaba; Naruto la necesitaba. No podía fallarles.

La chica salto hacia la pared del tornado; con agilidad empezó a despedir chakra por sus pies y manos, y giro en forma de rueda hacia la pared. El viento fue cortado por el golpe de chakra y Hinata ingreso a la fuerza del tornado. La inercia la hubiera devuelto al centro, pero ella siguió girando, cortando las capas de viento; en menos de dos segundos salía despedida hacia el exterior por la propia fuerza del tornado, aterrizando dolorosamente sobre su hombro. Pero había logrado salir de la prisión. Lo había logrado.

* * *

Kiba arremetió contra Jaoshi con rapidez; el chico simplemente sonrió mientras veía a su oponente acercarse. Realmente era imbécil el chico; había creído que intentaría atacarlo con shuriken o kunais, su defensa era algo pobre contra dos personas que lo atacaran desde distintos ángulos con esas armas. Así mismo era extremadamente débil contra agujas. Pero este imbécil insistía en atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. Le daba igual. Conecto sus hilos de chakra y con rapidez subió su defensa de shuriken. Kiba fue repelido por la defensa girante de Jaoshi una vez más.

-Deja de esquivar mis ataques y tu muerte será rápida- declaró Jaoshi sonriendo.

-Nunca me rendiré- dijo Kiba levantándose y volviendo a atacar; intento hacer su ataque de colmillo, pero no importaba que tan fuerte lo hiciera, solo conseguía dañarse aun mas a sí mismo por el impulso. Puede que los hilos de chakra fuesen muy flexibles, pero también se podía mantener suficiente impulso para hacer que el escudo fuera poderoso; en este caso el impulso era la ventaja de las shuriken de poder girar y mantenerse en su mismo lugar.

-Bien, como quieras, morirás desangrado- contestó con serenidad el joven.

Por supuesto que Jaoshi aun estaba en entrenamiento; era terriblemente malo controlando los hilos de chakra y moviéndose al mismo tiempo, pero a cambio era increíblemente veloz con ellos. Por eso había diseñado esa defensa que lo protegía de su mayor desventaja: los ataques de Taijutsu. Por supuesto que normalmente hacia uso de sus habilidades en conjunto con su equipo completo, pero esta era una misión personal. Solo su hermano y él… y el líder. Había tenido que dejar a su equipo atrás para lograr esta misión. Era necesario.

Kiba arrojo de nuevo unas bombas de humo y Jaoshi no pudo menos que sonreír; este tipo no entendía. El humo no era un problema para Jaoshi. Vio venir a Kiba y no pudo menos que sonreír. Kiba arremetió contra la pared de shuriken… y desapareció…

-¿Qué?- exclamó extrañado Jaoshi.

Ese no había sido más que un clon.

-Aquí, idiota- dijo riendo Kiba, justamente encima de Jaoshi.

Su defensa eran aros alrededor de sí mismo; aros. Arriba estaba completamente desprotegido. Kiba ingresó su mano en medio del circulo de protección de Jaoshi y lo tomó de la cabeza; de esta forma logro un punto de equilibrio y giro su cuerpo con rapidez. De manera un tanto tosca, pero rápida, ingreso su pierna derecha y dio una terrible patada contra la cara de Jaoshi. En el proceso tres shuriken se encajaron en su pierna, dos en su espalda y dos en su brazo.

Jaoshi recibió el terrible golpe de lleno y cortó el flujo de chakra de sus hilos; salió despedido contra su propio escudo de shuriken y varios de ellos se encajaron en su cuerpo. El escudo de shuriken cayó inerte al suelo, al igual que su dueño unos metros más adelantes; Kiba aterrizo con dificultad de rodillas, pero tuvo la seguridad de que su batalla había terminado. Justo en ese momento vio como Hinata salía del escudo de viento.

Era hora de acabar con el último desgraciado.

* * *

Naruto atacó de nuevo con sus shuriken, sabiendo perfectamente que cualquier ataque de corta distancia seria simplemente inútil; entonces por primera vez en todo el duelo se le ocurrió la idea de vencer al otro joven para liberar a sus amigos. Sin embargo su oponente no lo dejo reflexionar mucho al respecto.

El hombre corrió en dirección a Naruto, y este decidió separar a sus clones restantes; uno a la derecha, uno a la izquierda; el restante y el mismo corrieron en diagonal hacia derecha e izquierda. Hashi se dirigió primero al de la derecha. Los demás Naruto tiraron una Kunai a la espalda de Hashi, pero el hombre lo esquivo con facilidad; alcanzo a Naruto y le propino un rodillazo terrible en la espalda. El clon desapareció.

-Bien, uno menos- sonrió Hashi dándose la vuelta.

-Maldición- susurró Naruto con frustración. Este tipo era tan genial como cejotas, pero además era capaz de usar técnicas de viento. No tenía idea de cómo vencer a este ninja exiliado. Hasta donde alcanzaba a suponer, posiblemente se tratara de un Jounin.

-Oye, pequeño, no es nada personal- dijo Hashi corriendo hacia el siguiente Naruto-. Así es el mundo ninja; creo que hubieras sido un gran ninja en otras circunstancias…

Hashi dio una patada al siguiente Naruto; este la bloqueó con habilidad, pero el impacto lo desplomo aun así. Este no desapareció.

-Por fin di con el verdadero- sonrió el ninja. Levantó su pierna y la dejo caer con toda su fuerza.

Con apenas un instante, Naruto alcanzó a girar sobre sí mismo y evitar el mortal golpe; los clones se acercaban corriendo a proteger al original. Hashi sonrió divertido; este chico sí que era persistente. Con rapidez giró y rompió el cuello de uno de los clones, que desapareció. El otro quiso aprovechar para encajar una Kunai en su espalda, pero Hashi se agacho con rapidez y esquivo el ataque; sintiendo la presencia del clon en el lugar adecuado, tomó impulso y salto asestando un terrible cabezazo en la cara del último clon, que desapareció.

-Ya estamos solos, al fin- comentó Hashi desde el aire-. Lástima que no duró mucho el momento…

Era todo, había perdido; Hashi se precipitó sobre él a una velocidad increíble, con la intención de asestar una última patada mortal. Naruto demasiado adolorido incluso para intentar girar sobre si mismo aun si eso pudiera servir de algo; los golpes de Hashi habían sido muy poderosos, más de lo que jamás había sido golpeado. Tal vez incluso tan fuertes como los de la vieja Tsunade.

_"Chico, me necesitas…" susurró la voz del Kyubi con sarna._

_"No! Tu eres la causa de todos mis problemas!" replicó él con firmeza "Es por tu culpa que todo el mundo me rechaza; todos te odian"_

_"¿No lo has entendido? Yo soy tu único camino al poder… En este caso morirás sin mi…"_

_"Moriré como un ninja, no viviré como un monstruo…"_

_"Jodete, Naruto…"_

La mano de Naruto se alzó y detuvo el golpe ante la sorpresa de Hashi; el ninja miró consternado a Naruto, pero no reconoció su mirada. El chico sonrió de una forma perturbadora, arrojando al ninja contra un árbol; la fuerza fue tal que Hashi rompió el árbol por el impulso.

-¿Qué diablos?- susurró aturdido levantándose.

Vio a Naruto frente a sí; pero esa mirada era diferente, su aura era diferente. Su sonrisa era diferente.

-Nadie puede matarnos- susurró Naruto sonriente.

El ninja estaba a punto de retomar su ataque cuando a su lado aterrizó inconsciente su hermano; tenía severas heridas de shuriken.

-Jaoshi!- gritó el hombre agachándose a su lado.

-Naruto!- grito Hinata detrás del chico; Naruto volteó con esa terrible sonrisa en el rostro. Hinata retrocedió un paso, pero el contacto visual provocó un efecto en Naruto; el chico se arrodillo tapándose la cara. Hinata se acerco de nuevo, preocupada.

Hashi vio sorprendido como la kunoichi y el chico bestia estaban fuera de su tornado; así que con un rápido movimiento cancelo su técnica y tomó en brazo a su hermano.

-Esto no se quedara así, malditos críos- dijo Hashi con enojo-. Tengan por seguro que nos volveremos a enfrentar.

Hashi saltó a lo alto de un árbol y les dedico una última mirada de odio antes de desaparecer entre las ramas; Hinata hizo uso de su Byakugan para asegurarse de que se alejaba, y efectivamente así era.

* * *

-Bastardo- susurró Kiba acercándose a Naruto y Hinata, con Akamaru en brazos; cuando llego a unos metros se desplomó en el suelo terriblemente cansado-. Demonios, estoy al límite…

-Naruto…- susurró Hinata al chico que seguía cubriéndose el rostro.

Naruto bajo sus manos y su rostro volvió a ser el mismo de siempre; sonrió a Hinata con cansancio.

-Lo logramos, equipo Hinata- dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Si…- asintió Hinata alegre.

-¿Alguien podría quitarme estas shuriken?- inquirió Kiba-. Estoy muy cansado…

-¿Eh, Hinata?- exclamó Naruto-¿Y tu sudadera?

-¡¿Qué?- Hinata recordó que no traía la sudadera y se tapo el estomago con vergüenza; solo traía una top negro y una camisa entretejida transparente encima-. Lo perdí!

La chica miró alrededor y vio en un árbol su sudadera; totalmente destrozada. Tendría que hacer el resto de la misión sin ella; cuando menos traía un cambio de blusa en su mochila.

-¿Les parece si descansamos un poco?- preguntó Naruto sonriente.

-Hecho- exclamó Kiba cerrando los ojos.

-Sí, creo que necesitamos recuperar fuerzas…- asintió Hinata aun cubriéndose el estomago.

Naruto la observó con curiosidad y sonrió; la chica se sonrojó ante eso. El chico se quitó en un rápido movimiento su chamarra y la coloco sobre los hombros de Hinata.

-Así no tendrás que cubrirte con los brazos- dijo Naruto rascándose la nariz.

-Gracias, Naruto- sonrió ella.

Naruto se desplomó y empezó a roncar; Hinata empezó a quitar los shuriken de Kiba con precaución. Todos ellos estaban heridos, estaban cansados, pero estaban vivos; al final de cuentas, para una misión oscilante entre rango A y rango S, no estaba nada mal, debía admitirlo.

Quitó todas las shuriken del cuerpo de Kiba y aplicó antiséptico con cuidado; después procedió a vendarlo con cuidado.

-Gracias, Hinata- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Fue genial tu pelea Kiba- dijo Hinata sonriendo-. Solo le diste un golpe a ese ninja y estoy segura que no podrá levantarse en una semana.

-Su propia técnica fue su perdición- respondió Kiba alzando los hombros-. Ninguna técnica es perfecta.

Hinata asintió y se levantó; pero Kiba la tomó de la mano con rapidez. Ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

-Hinata…

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica expectante.

-Gane esta batalla gracias a ti; eres una excelente ninja…

-No, Kiba; tu ganaste esta batalla por ti mismo- dijo ella sonriente.

-Hinata… tú me gustas…

Kiba fijo su mirada en Hinata y se levantó rápidamente.

-Me gustas, Hinata. Me gustas mucho…

**Fin capitulo 06**

**

* * *

**

**Corenote:**

Bueno, la primera batalla épica de nuestro equipo se ha llevado a cabo de forma satisfactoria; fue una victoria para Kiba, una "victoria" para Hinata y una casi derrota para Naruto ¿Pero qué esperaban? Es un pobre gennin de trece años contra un Jounin exiliado, jeje…

Bien, de cualquier forma este capítulo fue especialmente satisfactorio; siento que cumplí mi cometido con los primeros enemigos reales de la saga. Siempre me he preguntado ¿De qué diablos sirven los shuriken y Kunais si nunca dan en el blanco? Son el arma ninja por excelencia, pero son muy inútiles :S

Decidí hacer a Jaoshi con la idea de que utilizara las armas convencionales ninjas como habilidad principal; al principio solo estaba la idea del tornado y los shuriken recurrentes. Pero para esto Hashi bastaba e incluso sobraba, y no quería tener a Hinata y Kiba en pasividad mientras Naruto peleaba… Así que incluí a Jaoshi, como el hermano menor de Hashi, quien era un titiritero; hacerlo titiritero fue una idea que nació cuando me di cuenta que no podía mantener a Kiba y Hinata dentro de un tornado siendo atacados por shurikens… Eso era muy aburrido xD… Y como siempre mi obsesión con una buena defensa salió a flote, pero prometo que no es una idea recurrente; de hecho Jaoshi y Hanasuma son hasta ahora los dos únicos personajes defensivos que he planeado.

Al final, me gusto lo que hice con las habilidades de ambos hermanos; espero que a ustedes también =P

_PD- Sigan comentando =D_

_Yo aquí seguiré escribiendo porque esta historia realmente me ha enganchado xD_


	8. Capitulo 07 Faint

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente capitulo puede llegar a herir ciertas suceptibilidades debido a que aborda el tema de abuso sexual; en realidad no considero que sea demasiado "fuerte" sin embargo hago la aclaracion antes que continuen leyendo. Si lastimo a alguien de alguna forma por el contenido de este capitulo, tendre que pedir una disculpa de antemano, sin embargo no considero que el capitulo tenga nada de mas ni de menos, y realmente creo que ha sido escrito con mucha coherencia.

Si no tienes ningun problema con un tono mas "crudo" en el relato, te invito a que continues leyendo; el nivel "explicito" en realidad es muy bajo. Confio que todos los seguidores puedan disfrutar el capitulo sin escandalizarse, hasta pronto

* * *

**Capitulo 07- Faint**

-Kiba…- susurró Hinata viéndolo fijamente, apenada.

-Yo… yo no sé porque siento esto por tie; pero nunca antes me había sentido igual…- Kiba agacho la cabeza apenado-. Y esta es la parte en la que me rechazas…

-Kiba, yo…

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio sin voltear a verse; Hinata estaba muy confundida. Nunca creyó que Kiba llegase a sentir algo por ella… bueno, tal vez si algo, pero no "ese" algo. Siempre había visto a Kiba como un hermano mayor, y aun después de esto lo seguía viendo así. Nunca lo vería de otra forma.

-Kiba, yo… te quiero mucho, pero…- Hinata suspiro tratando de conseguir la valentía para continuar-. Pero Naruto es alguien especial para mí…

-Lo sé- declaró Kiba amargamente-. Es solo que esta idea… Ver a Naruto tan lejos de ti, y a ti tan cerca de mí… Me torturaba la idea de que si lo intentaba tal vez… tal vez me aceptarías…

-Lo siento…- susurró tristemente Hinata.

-No tienes porque- sonrió Kiba-. Era lo que necesitaba: saber que en realidad solo eres como mi hermana menor.

-Te quiero, Kiba- dijo Hinata abrazando al chico-. Lamento no poder ser yo quien este a tu lado… pero… lamentaría aun mas engañarte…engañarme a mi misma…

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Kiba mirando a Naruto.

El chico tomó a Akamaru, quien seguía inconsciente y se levantó; tapó a Naruto con una manta y cogió una para sí mismo. Se la puso alrededor de los hombros y se sentó sobre una piedra cercana.

-Ahora sabemos que realmente nos están siguiendo- declaró Kiba cambiando de tema-. No podemos quedaros mucho rato; descansaremos tres horas y nos iremos. Dos horas por persona, empezare la primera guardia. Despertare a Naruto para la siguiente.

-Si…- respondió Hinata y se acostó; en realidad los heridos eran ellos. Hinata solo estaba un poco cansada. Esperaba que se recuperaran pronto; no le gustaba saber que habían sido lastimados porque ella no era tan buena como Neiji.

* * *

-Hemos llegado- declaró Kurenai deteniéndose.

-Pero es una cueva- exclamó Sakura.

-Pues esta cueva es nuestro objetivo…- respondió Kurenai-. Shino…

-Si- asintió el chico y retrocedió, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Sakura volteó a ver interrogante a Kurenai.

-Shino siempre se queda a la retaguardia, para evitar emboscadas- explicó Kurenai.

-¿Maestra, cree que Naruto y los otros estén bien?- preguntó la chica.

-No lo sé, Sakura- suspiró la mujer-. Esta realmente es una misión grande e importante; pero fue muy bien pagada. Después del ataque de Orochimaru no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar las misiones grandes; solo puedo confiar en que Naruto es realmente un gran ninja y protegerá a mis chicos…

Sakura asintió y ambas entraron a la cueva; a los pocos metros encontraron a un hombre sentado detrás de un mesa. Este volteó a verlas con sueño. Era un hombre calvó y gordo; su cara estaba llena de sudor. Sakura retrocedió discretamente llena de asco.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó el hombre bostezando.

-Somos ninjas de la hoja, venimos por encargo de Katou…

-¿Cómo sé que son los enviados?

-Por esto- contestó Kurenai poniendo sobre la mesa un collar de cristal; el hombre lo observó y asintió.

Del techo aterrizaron diez ninjas, rodeando a las kunoichi. Ambas se pusieron en posición de batalla. Los hombres vestían largas túnicas y escondían sus rostros con protectores de metal, pero no se veía ninguna insignia de aldea específica.

-Solo es mi escolta- aclaró el hombre gordo-. Soy un gran constructor de armas; a veces algún clan quiere ser listillo y secuestrarme. En casa mi familia me protege, pero para esta misión no hubiera arriesgado ni al más bastardo de mis sobrinos- dijo sonriendo el hombre gordo.

El hombre se levantó y con una rapidez insólita para su peso, trepo una pared en la cueva; hizo algo sobre un punto determinado de la pared, y esta empezó a derretirse. Ingresó en el agujero y poco después salió, cargando varias varas de metal.

-Mi nombre es Kin Samita, constructor de armas- dijo el hombre sonriendo-. Y esto es su encargo…

Samita-san puso sobre la mesa las barras de metal; eran veintisiete barras de metal, de dos metros de alto, pero que podían retractarse hasta medir ochenta centímetros; en la parte alta de las barras había dos picos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. En el centro y a lo alto de estas había un extraño cristal circular, oscuro.

Kurenai se acercó y tomó una; eran muy ligeras a pesar de su aspecto. Pero aun así representaban un gran problema de transporte por su enorme cantidad. Cada uno de ellos tendría que carga nueve de esas barras. Samita-san puso cuatro bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Me dijeron que los ninjas de la hoja viajan en grupos de cuatro- dijo el hombre sonriendo- ¿Acaso ya les mataron a dos?

-No, tenemos gente esperando afuera- contestó llanamente Kurenai.

-Sí, eso supuse- asintió Samita-san-. Este mundo es muy peligroso para dos bellezas como ustedes, Jeje… Hay ninjas que podrían hacerles cosas peores que matarlas; y hablo específicamente de los que en este momento están llegando a la cueva…

-¿Qué?

-Quédense con las bolsas- declaró Samita-san levantando los hombros-. No sé cómo se vayan a repartir la carga. Les dejare la mitad de mi escolta para ayudarles a librarse de estos estorbos, pero después estarán por su cuenta. Les sugiero apurarse si quieren sellarlo…

-¿Sellar?- repitió Kurenai confundida.

-Oh, por cierto- exclamó Samita-san retrocediendo unos pasos-. Los dos de cristal blanco son específicamente para la chica, no lo olviden. Si no, todo se va a la mierda; el lago entero podría explotar…

Samita-san saltó y sus guardias lo tomaron en el aire, desapareciendo en el fondo de la cueva. Ocho ninjas mas aparecieron; al parecer la guardia del maestro era de dieciséis personas. Los guardias se pusieron de rodillas adoptando una posición sumisa.

-Sakura y tres de ustedes cuiden las barras- gritó Kurenai corriendo a la salida-. Los demás vengan conmigo.

Todos los presentes asintieron y se dividieron según las ordenes; Kurenai salió con su compañía a la entrada de la cueva. Observó nueve ninjas peleando; tres contra seis. Todos eran de la guardia de Samita-san.

-¿Qué diablos?

-Aaaah!- gritaron tres de los hombres que seguían a Kurenai.

La mujer volteó y los vio cubiertos de insectos; los insectos de Shino. Los otros dos se miraron entre sí, asintieron y con rapidez atacaron a Kurenai con espadas; dos ninjas detrás de Kurenai bloquearon el ataque y ella formo una ilusión rápida para atrapar a sus agresores.

-Mujer estúpida- dijo uno de los ninjas que acababa de salvar a Kurenai- ¿No sabes contar? Dijo que la mitad, y te advirtió de la llegada de los ninjas. Era obvio que nosotros estábamos afuera…

-¿Ustedes son la guardia de Samita-san?- inquirió Kurenai, ahora mas escéptica.

Como respuesta el hombre entrego el collar de cristal que Kurenai había dejado sobre la mesa. Shino llegó al lado de su maestra y llamó a sus insectos.

-Son ninjas muy hábiles- dijo el chico-. Solo detecte a siete de ellos, a tres nunca los encontré. Pero me demostraron ser de la guardia de Samita-sama… Y Sakura?

-¡Maldición!- gritó Kurenai volviendo a la cueva- ¡Síganme, aun quedan más de ellos!

Al llegar al interior de la cueva, la mesa estaba vacía; no estaban las barras, los guardias ni Sakura. La cueva se dividía en dos caminos; sin esperar indicaciones Shino y cinco guardias tomaron el camino de la derecha. Los otros cinco tomaron el de la izquierda; Kurenai se maldijo a sí misma y corrió junto con los de la izquierda. Había bajado la guardia, terriblemente y a pesar de las advertencias de Samita-san; ahora Sakura podría estar muerta… o algo peor…

* * *

-Maldita sea, Shen! No pierdas el tiempo en esas cosas- replicó uno de los ninjas, ya sin el disfraz; era un ninja de la roca.

-Piérdete- replicó el otro sonriendo maliciosamente; lanzo su carga de barras a su compañero y se alejo con la chica amarrada en una dirección diferente.

-Maldito pervertido- susurró el ninja-. Espero que te maten…

Shen, también sin su disfraz, avanzó unos metros alejándose de su compañero que cargaba ahora dieciocho de las barras y no dejaba de avanzar; de alejarse de ellos. Sakura estaba firmemente amarrada y amordazada, y terriblemente consciente. Debían haberla matado, lo había escuchado, pero este hombre la había dejado viva… Pero sabía que no por buena voluntad.

Intentó desatarse, forcejeó lo más que pudo; pero no servía de nada. No lograba zafarse. Tenía miedo, tenia muchísimo miedo. No entendía bien que había pasado, pero podía imaginarse lo que pasaría si no lograba liberarse. El hombre se detuvo y la bajo, sonriendo con cara maliciosa; la tomó de la cintura y olió su cuello. Sakura retrocedió lo más que pudo empujando su cuerpo lejos de aquel hombre.

-Bien pequeña, te mostrare porque las mujeres no pueden ser ninjas- rió el hombre poniendo sus manos en su pantalón-. Créeme, esto será "desgarrador"…

-¿Te parece si te desgarró yo primero?- Shino apareció detrás del ninja.

Shen se giró y dio un golpe cargado de chakra eléctrico; Shino lo recibió de lleno. Pero comenzó a deshacerse en pequeños insectos; los insectos revolotearon alrededor del hombre, absorbiendo su chakra.

-¿Qué es esto?- gritó con horror Shen.

Shino saltó desde el techo y golpeó el cuello de Shen, mandándolo contra la pared; después arrojó dos kunais, una a cada hombro. Shen gritó de dolor y dejo de luchar; se desplomó. Pero en el suelo, una lluvia de kunai masacró su cuerpo. No había forma que siguiera vivo. Detrás de Shino aparecieron los guardias de Samita-sama cargando dos de los sacos que contenían las barras.

El chico asintió y los guardias se retiraron; Shino se acercó y con rapidez cortó las ataduras de Sakura. La chica abrazó llorando a Shino.

-Gracias, gracias- susurró entre lagrimas.

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo Shino abrazando a la chica tranquilizadoramente-. No creí que estuvieras en peligro, vi a la maestra muy tranquila; nos engañaron…

-Gracias Shino, gracias- siguió diciendo Sakura abrazando cada vez mas fuerte al chico.

-Mientras no te enojes por haberte puesto una de mis hembras sin consultarte…

-Ponme las que quieras- dijo Sakura sonriendo, pero aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes Sakura; siempre te encontrare- dijo el chico mirándola-. Y prometo que siempre será a tiempo. Al menos en esta misión.

-Gracias- dijo de nuevo la chica limpiando sus lágrimas, y volvió a abrazar a Shino.

Shino permitió a Sakura permanecer así cinco minutos antes de insistir en que debían volver; aun tenían una misión por delante.

* * *

Sakura y Shino fueron los últimos en salir de la cueva; se encontraron con la guardia de Samita-san y Kurenai esperándolos, recargados en los arboles cercanos. Sakura ya no tenía ni rastros de lágrimas en su cara, pero salió tomando de la mano a Shino. Lo soltó cuando vio a la maestra Kurenai.

-Chicos, me tenían preocupada- dijo Kurenai acercándose a ellos.

-Estamos bien- respondió llanamente Shino- ¿Recuperamos todas las barras?

-Sí, las tenemos todas; los ninjas eran mercenarios de la roca- dijo Kurenai con seriedad-. Al parecer la misión si es tan peligrosa como temíamos.

-¿Por qué siguen los guardias aquí?- inquirió Shino.

-Yo…- Kurenai se sonrojó-. Samita-san insistió en dejarnos la mitad de su guardia para asegurarse de que lográramos completar la misión.

-¿Entonces debemos esperar cosas peores?- preguntó Sakura.

-Muchos más mercenarios al parecer- suspiró Kurenai-. Aun no entiendo de que va todo esto; pero creo que hay más de dos bandos involucrados en todo esto.

-Maestra, solo cuento ocho guardias- comentó Shino.

-Dos han muerto contra el último ninja que tenía las barras- contestó Kurenai.

Tanto como Sakura como Shino se sintieron impresionados ante este comentario; tal vez pudiera ser, y seguramente así lo era, que habían muerto los menos hábiles de los guardias. Pero aun así habían demostrado ser unos ninjas muy poderosos y hábiles, muy por encima de las habilidades de los chicos.

-Esto es demasiado peligroso…- susurró Sakura agachando la cabeza.

-Nada de eso, Sakura- le dijo Shino poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañera-. Naruto y los otros cuentan con nosotros.

-Sí, tienes razón- asintió Sakura sonriendo.

-Debemos continuar chicos- dijo Kurenai-. Lo más pronto posible para terminar con esta misión de una buena vez.

* * *

-Creo que estamos cerca del objetivo- dijo Kiba sonriendo-. La esencia es cada vez más fuerte.

-Excelente- dijo Naruto sonriendo-. Dentro de poco terminaremos la misión.

-Byakugan!- exclamó Hinata revisando la retaguardia y el frente-. Lo veo! Esta cerca…

Naruto se adelantó emocionado de encontrar a su maestro; Kiba y Hinata sonrieron ante la siempre impaciente actitud del chico. Pero ellos también estaban ansiosos de encontrarse con Kakashi: aunque la misión siguiera siendo peligrosa, encontrarlo significaba un descanso. Sobre todo para Hinata; significaba deshacerse del cargo de líder de equipo.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la orilla del rio, y ahí vieron a Kakashi sentado a la orilla del mismo.

-Maestro Kakashi!- gritó alegremente Naruto.

Kakashi se levantó velozmente y volteó a verlos; tenía ambos ojos descubiertos y una mirada demasiado hostil en la cara. Su sharingan los observaba alternativamente. Con rapidez se adelantó a su encuentro, pero su forma de correr no era la de un amigo; tenía una kunai en la mano y una línea de sangre descendía por su frente.

-Maestro…- susurró Naruto confundido.

-Naruto!- Kiba jaló con rapidez a Naruto de la camisa, haciéndolo retroceder en el justo momento que Kakashi lanzaba un golpe transversal con su arma; pero el maestro no se detuvo con ese único golpe, y siguió avanzando con continuos ataques.

Kiba arrojó a Naruto a la retaguardia mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Kakashi.

-Los voy a matar!- dijo Kakashi con furia-. A todos ustedes, no quedara ni uno…

Kakashi tomó a Kiba del brazo y asestó una patada limpiamente en la cara del chico; se disponía a encajar la Kunai cuando Hinata intervino con rapidez, bloqueando el golpe. Kakashi retrocedió furioso y preparo un sello.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- susurró Naruto aun en el suelo, viendo a su maestro y sus amigos pelear.

-Morirán, malditos…- susurró Kakashi-. Técnica de fuego: Gran bola de fuego!

**Fin capitulo 07**

* * *

**Corenote:**

En este capítulo nunca fue mi intención ni lo será violar a Sakura; no, considero que la violación es un acto ruin y repulsivo, la peor que puede hacer un ser humano seguido del suicidio. Sin embargo considere que realmente quería reflejar los peligros de ser un ninja y enfrentarse con otro ninjas; si bien no estoy ni de lejos insinuando que así sean todos los ninjas, solo quería poner en pantalla un ninja verdaderamente ruin y despreciable… Todo un mercenario sin escrúpulos…

La relación ShinoSaku nunca ha pasado por mi cabeza… hasta que hice que Sakura abrazara llorando a Shino xD… No sé, me dio ternura la tontilla (he de decir que odio a Sakura realmente…); no tengo idea de si le daré seguimiento a esa relación. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Decidí dejar en descansar un poco a nuestros protagonistas; por supuesto, ningún descanso es eterno, jeje…

_PD- Hasta ahora he dejado escapar ciertas "insinuaciones" a lo largo del fic; habrá más de un nuevo personaje, y muchos ya conocido pienso cambiarlos ligeramente._

_Espero les este gustando este fic al que le he dedicado mucho tiempo, sinceramente xD_

_Sigan comentando, hasta pronto =D_


	9. Capitulo 08 To Die For

**Capitulo 08- To Die For**

-¡No!- Naruto saltó frente a sus amigos, sirviendo como escudo humano; recibió de lleno el ataque de su maestro.

-Naruto!- gritaron a la vez Kiba y Hinata.

El chico salió despedido por la enorme fuerza del impacto; Hinata corrió hacia él. Activo su Byakugan para revisar su estabilidad vital. Y al parecer estaba fuera de peligro. Vio también gracias al Byakugan a Kakashi acercándose. Era hora de usar su técnica defensiva.

La chica expulso con rapidez chakra por la punta de sus dedos y giro sus brazos entorno de ella velozmente, creando un escudo de chakra; Kakashi no fue suficientemente rápido para desviar su trayectoria y dio de lleno con el escudo. El impacto lo hizo retroceder y perder el equilibrio. Kiba aprovecho el momento para iniciar su ataque.

-Colmillo!- gritó Kiba arremetiendo contra Kakashi. El golpe sofocó a Kakashi, pero aun así se mantuvo en pie.

-No lo dañes!- gritó Hinata acercándose a la batalla; había dejado a Naruto solo. En este momento era más urgente detener a Kakashi-. Realmente es el maestro Kakashi, no es una imitación!

-¿Entonces porque nos ataca?- preguntó Kiba golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la cara del maestro ninja.

Kakashi se desbalanceó, pero esta vez se recupero demasiado rápido y tomó a Kiba del pie; atacó con fiereza el pecho del chico, quien por poco pudo desviar el ataque, pero aun así recibió un terrible corte a lo largo de su torso.

-Ocho trigramas…- Hinata adoptó su pose de batalla, dedicándole una rápida mirada a Kiba; el chico asintió.

Con un gran esfuerzo retomó su ataque; la furia de Kakashi lo cegaba. Atacaba de manera terriblemente sanguinaria, pero no planeaba en absoluto. Eso era su oportunidad. Kiba atacó con rapidez; pero Kakashi siempre lograba bloquearlo. Puede que fuera más veloz que sus otros compañeros genin, pero estaba peleando contra un Jounin, un nivel muy por encima de él. Sin embargo debía dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Logró dar un certero golpe al hombro del maestro; o al menos eso creyó. Kakashi lo tomó con rapidez y torció su brazo, a punto de romperlo; con su último gran esfuerzo Kiba se impulso hacia atrás, dando un cabezazo al pecho de Kakashi. Este no lo soltó pero retrocedió unos pasos.

-Treinta y dos palmas…-susurró Hinata.

Con espantó Kakashi volteó a su retaguardia; Hinata dio el primer impacto en el pecho del maestro.

-Dos!- gritó golpeando firmemente en el pecho de Kakashi-. Cuatro!

Kakashi se tambaleó pero Hinata se adelanto, dispuesta a seguir con la técnica. Kiba se desplomó con una sonrisa en la cara, mucho más relajado.

-Ocho!- dijo la chica continuando sus golpes.

Observaba como iba disminuyendo poco a poco el flujo de chakra en el maestro; por supuesto los treinta y dos golpes no era tan efectivo como los sesenta y cuatro golpes de Neiji, pero era lo más que ella podía hacer. Los treinta dos golpes reduciría a la mitad el chakra del oponente; los sesenta y cuatro lo limitaba; los ciento veintiocho lo suprimía en su totalidad, dejando casi en coma al oponente.

-Dieciséis!- exclamó Hinata. Pero en esta ocasión no llegó a completar los golpes.

Una explosión de electricidad apareció frente a ella; Kakashi salió de su rango de alcance y ella misma fue impactada, pero el daño fue mínimo. Lo había visto venir pero no había alcanzado a hacer nada en absoluto.

Kakashi cayó al suelo pero se levantó rápidamente vigilando a sus oponentes. Su pecho mostraba el impacto del golpe eléctrico; el maestro sabía que no podría atacar a Hinata con suficiente rapidez o que ella misma detendría el ataque y seguiría presionando sus puntos. Una vez dentro del rango de los ocho trigramas estabas perdido… a menos que salieras de él. Kakashi había formado con rapidez un ataque eléctrico y había impactado su propio cuerpo con el fin de que la fuerza del impacto lo alejara del área de ataque de Hinata.

Kiba se incorporó dolorido cuando vio lo que había sucedido, pero no se sentía capaz de seguir atacando; tal vez simplemente fuera una distracción con la esperanza de que Hinata pudiera detener al maestro ¿Pero qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? Hinata decía que se trataba del verdadero Kakashi ¿Estaba bajo un genjutsu? Imposible, los usuarios del sharingan no podían caer en genjutsus… Pero entonces no encontraba lógica a que los atacara…

-¿Cuántos alcanzaste a conectar?- preguntó Kiba acercándose a Hinata sin perder de vista a Kakashi.

-Solo ocho golpes…- contestó Hinata-. Neiji hubiera sido más rápido con los golpes…

-Hinata, no es momento de recriminarse- dijo Kiba con desesperación- ¿Qué tanto afectaran esos ocho golpes?

-Primero se golpean los puntos más importantes, después los secundarios- respondió Hinata-. Tendrá dificultad en el flujo de chakra y el moldeo del mismo, pero sigue siendo capaz de hacer técnicas con el chakra restante…

* * *

Naruto despertó en una estancia amplia, gris y húmeda; la conocía bien.

-Hey, mocoso ¿Tan pronto de vuelta?- se burló el Kyubi dentro de su prisión.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Tu maestro atacó a tus amigos- dijo el Kyubi-. Como todo buen Uzumaki hiciste de escudo humano…

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Naruto despectivo.

-Da igual- rió el Kyubi-. Estas aquí porque sin mi poder tu cuerpo no se recuperara a tiempo; ese impacto fue demasiado poderoso.

-No te necesito- replicó Naruto dándose la vuelta.

-No lo entiendes aun- dijo el Kyubi con un ligero tonó de decepción-. Nos guste o no estamos atados el uno al otro…

-No quiero ser un ninja si necesito del poder de otro para librar mis propias batallas- respondió Naruto dándose la vuelta con enojo-. Yo seré el Hokage por mi propia cuenta!

-Se que lo serás- dijo el Kyubi para sorpresa del chico-. Pero en este momento eres solo un mocoso ¿En serio crees que puedes enfrentar solo a Kakashi? Tu cuerpo ni siquiera puede moverse; sin mi poder tu cuerpo estará herido durante al menos cuatro días, y te recuerdo que estas en medio de una misión.

-¿Por qué insistes?- preguntó Naruto.

-Quiero hacer un trató contigo…- sonrió el Kyubi detrás de su jaula-. Tendrás parte de mi poder, me asegurare de solo darte la cantidad exacta que puedas controlar; por supuesto que no es algo que podamos hacer continuamente. Nunca serás un Hokage si dependes solamente de mi poder…

-¿Y yo que debo darte a cambio?

-Lo que yo deseo no puedes dármelo ahora…

-No pienso aceptar un trato sin saber cuál es mi parte!- replicó Naruto enojado.

-¿En serio?

El Kyubi dio un soplo a través de la jaula; por un momento Naruto pensó que se disponía a atacarlo. En su lugar, se formó una nube de humo morado. El humo se poso en el suelo y disipó el mismo. A través del agujero, el chico reconoció el rio de la imagen; vio a Kiba tirado en el suelo, tratando de levantarse. A unos metros de él, el maestro Kakashi levantaba su kunai… Tenía tomada por el cuello a Hinata.

-Hinata!- gritó Naruto dándose la vuelta.

-Naruto!- gritó el Kyubi con tonó autoritario-. Si despiertas sin mi poder, no podre devolverte con suficiente rapidez; ella morirá, y posiblemente el otro chico también. Puedo protegerte yo mismo, con mi poder; pero ellos están perdidos.

-Mientes!- replicó Naruto.

-¿Qué gano con mentir?- preguntó el Kyubi-. Estoy encerrando dentro de ti, mocoso idiota. No gano nada con perjudicarte. Acepta el trato.

-Yo…

-Hinata morirá… esa chica es muy especial para ti, Naruto- susurró el Kyubi removiéndose en su jaula.

-No puedo…

-Maldito seas mocoso!- gritó el Kyubi-. Apura!

A través de la imagen del suelo, el Kunai ya llevaba medio camino de recorrido; al parecer todo esto transcurría a una velocidad demasiado rápida comparado con la realidad de afuera.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en el zorro que destruyó mi aldea?- replicó Naruto desesperado.

-Naruto, eres un idiota!- rugió el Kyubi.

Una explosión de chakra salió de la jaula; Naruto se cubrió el rostro con su brazo…

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos; sentía su cuerpo demasiado adolorido. Frente a él, lo primero que apareció fue el cuerpo de Kiba; vio su cara llena de angustia. El chico tirado, intentando hacer un esfuerzo por alcanzar algo. Hinata.

"El Kyubi… Hinata!"

El chico se enderezó rápidamente, volteando a donde se dirigía la mirada de Kiba; la vio ahí, y también vio la Kunai mucho más cerca del cuello de la chica. Aun sentía un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero también sentía un enorme poder. Un poder que sabia no era propio.

Se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia Hinata, temeroso de no llegar a tiempo; sus temores fueron infundados. Recorrió con increíble rapidez los quince metros que los separaban y cogió la mano de Kakashi, parando el ataque justo a tiempo. Su maestro lo miró fijamente con su sharingan. Naruto forzó la otra mano de su maestro y libero a Hinata. Pero Kakashi aumento su propia velocidad y cargó su kunai de chakra; asestó una patada en el estomago del chico y este soltó ambas manos.

Su maestro atacó con rapidez, pero Naruto tomó en brazos a Hinata y esquivó el ataque; salió del área de ataque de Kakashi. Se detuvo a unos diez metros de distancia de su maestro, abrazando aun firmemente a Hinata.

-Naruto…- susurró Hinata sorprendida; podía ver un chakra totalmente diferente al del chico, pero estaba segura que era Naruto. Vio su rostro quemado curándose lentamente por acción del chakra… Seguramente el chakra del Kyubi. Pero esa mirada era la determinación de Naruto.

-No dejare que la dañes- dijo Naruto con gran furia-. Así seas mi maestro y tenga que acabar contigo-dattebayo!

-N-na… Naruto?- exclamó Kakashi soltando su Kunai.

-Hinata es alguien muy importante para mí- susurró Naruto abrazando mas fuerte a la chica-. No permitiré que nadie la lastime. Moriría por ella primero…

Kakashi cayó de rodillas y se quito la bandada de la frente; su mirada se perdió en el vació.

-Cuanto me alegro de que si sean ustedes- rió Kakashi-. Lo siento, chicos; realmente lo siento.

El maestro se quito su máscara del rostro mientras les dedicaba una amarga sonrisa.

-Lo siento…- susurró Kakashi y cayó inconsciente.

Naruto y los demás se relajaron ante esto; Kiba se acerco tambaleante al cuerpo para revisarlo. Comprobó que estaba desmayado e hizo un gesto a sus compañeros.

-Naruto-kun…- susurró Hinata aun en brazos del chico.

-¿Si?- dijo Naruto volteándola a ver; poco a poco el chakra del Kyubi se desvanecía.

-Gracias…- sonrió la chica.

Naruto asintió sonriendo y bajó a Hinata. Quiso dar un paso hacia Kakashi, pero tropezó; con rapidez Hinata lo sostuvo; el chico le dedicó una sonrisa antes de perder la consciencia nuevamente.

* * *

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Naruto al zorro-. Yo no he aceptado tu trato…

-Da igual- respondió el Kyubi despectivo.

-No era yo el que hubiera muerto- agregó Naruto-. Tú no estabas en peligro. Pensé que odiabas a los humanos…

-Odio a la gran mayoría- respondió el Kyubi cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?- repitió Naruto exigente.

-Naruto, tú y yo somos más cercanos de lo que podrías creer- susurró el Kyubi a manera de respuesta-. No la podíamos dejar morir… No a ella…

El Kyubi cerró definitivamente los ojos y Naruto no logró volverlo hacer hablar.

* * *

Naruto despertó lentamente; reconoció aquella calidez aun antes de abrir los ojos, así que decidió mantenerlos cerrados. Estaba acostado, su cabeza seguramente sobre las piernas de Hinata. Sintió unas manos que delicadamente le vendaban la cabeza.

-Lo siento chicos- dijo la voz de Kakashi. Al escucharla no pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

Hinata se encontraba, efectivamente, sentada con la cabeza del chico sobre las piernas; la chica había terminado de vendar a Naruto y observaba fijamente a Kakashi. El maestro se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, observándolos y fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Naruto había despertado. De nuevo tenía cubierto su sharingan con la bandada y su rostro también estaba oculto.

-Estaba demasiado nervioso…- agregó Kakashi sonriendo-. Me alegra que sean tan hábiles o uno de ustedes ya estaría muerto.

-¿Y sus heridas maestro?- preguntó Kiba desde un punto no visible para Naruto.

-Estaré bien- dijo Kakashi alegre-. Creo que me afectara por más tiempo el puño suave de Hinata; realmente se ha convertido en toda una Hyuga.

-Lo siento…- susurró Hinata apenada.

-Nada de eso, Hinata- replicó el maestro ninja-. Ha sido un excelente trabajo; en mayor o menor medida cada uno contribuyo a que sigan vivos. Si no me hubieras atacado estaría muy decepcionado de ustedes… y tal vez asistiendo a sus funerales.

Los chicos guardaron silencio; Kakashi se levantó.

-Espero que ustedes nunca tengan que enfrentarse ante situaciones así- comentó Kakashi de pie-. Pero a veces algún ninja traiciona a su aldea; los verdaderos ninjas deben reconocer el verdadero peligro en un traidor. Orochimaru pudo haber muerto cuando traiciono a Konoha, pero en su momento su maestro no se atrevió a realizar tal acción. A causa de ello, tantos años después, sufrimos el ataque de ese terrible ninja y el sigue libre aun, seguramente pensando en un segundo ataque que termine definitivamente con Konoha…

-Pero usted no es un traidor, maestro!- exclamó Hinata con convicción-. Solo nos confundió, pensó que éramos otros mercenarios…

-Ese no es el punto, chicos- respondió él-. El punto es que a veces nos veremos obligados a atacar a ninjas de nuestra propia aldea para mantenernos a salvo; o en raras ocasiones, atacarlos para mantenerlos a salvo de sí mismos…

Hinata colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de Naruto; aun llevaba puesta la chamarra del chico. Naruto acerco su mano sigilosamente a la de la chica y la tomó; ella volteó sorprendida a verlo. Él simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa; ella se sonrojó sorprendida. Después de unos segundos respondió con otra sonrisa. A su vez, Kakashi sonrió y se recargo contra un árbol cercano.

-Solo unos diez minutos antes de que llegaran acababa de librar una batalla contra un ninja de nombre Yuzou; he de decir que llegue a pensar que moriría- dijo Kakashi suspirando-. A lo largo de estos dos días he tenido afrentas contra este ninja exiliado que me han costado bastante esfuerzo librarme de ellas… Cuando me di cuenta que no podía escapar de él mientras hacía de escolta, decidí que era momento de enfrentarlo directamente.

-¿Ninja exiliado?- inquirió Kiba.

-Sí, de la aldea de la cascada, Takigakure- explicó Kakashi-. Opte por esconder a mi protegido y emboscar a Yuzou. En ese momento ya conocía la existencia de dos ninjas mas, compañeros de Yuzou.

-Jaoshi y Hashi!- gritó Naruto levantándose-. Eran ellos ¿Cierto maestro? Nosotros los enfrentamos mientras lo seguíamos; Kiba venció a Jaoshi, pero Hashi escapó antes de que lográramos vencerlo.

-¿Naruto, despertaste?- exclamó Kiba acercándose.

-Si, efectivamente Naruto- asintió el maestro-. Maté con mucha dificultad a Yuzou, un ninja formidable; pero no podía estar seguro de que fuera el más fuerte del equipo. Si tan siquiera sus compañeros se encontraban ligeramente por debajo de sus habilidades, entonces estaba perdido… Me da algo de pena admitir que cuando los vi llegar el único pensamiento que paso por mi cabeza es que sus compañeros habían llegado y trataban de engañarme… Yuzou me dijo que Hashi los había matado…

-Tal vez quiso decir que quería matarnos- dijo Kiba alzando los hombros.

-No debí haber subestimado sus habilidades chicos- dijo alegre Kakashi-. Tenían que estar vivos; no son tan fáciles de vencer…

-Por supuesto que no, maestro!- dijo Naruto sonriente; después jalo a Kiba del cuello, tirándolo a un lado suyo. Con el otro brazo abrazo a Hinata-. Somos ninjas de Konoha, invencibles!

-Oye, Naruto, me ahorcas!- exclamó Kiba forcejeando.

-Calla, cachorro!- gritó Naruto-. Le quitas la emotividad al momento!

-Naruto-kun…- rió Hinata sonrojada.

-Parece que Naruto se está recuperando rápido de sus heridas- comentó Kakashi-. Me alegra saber que no incapacite a mi propio equipo…

Naruto soltó a sus compañeros y miro alrededor. Después se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.

-Cuidado, Naruto…- advirtió Hinata.

-Maestro, hemos llegado aquí- dijo Naruto con seriedad-. Pero no veo a la persona que debemos proteger en su viaje… De hecho desconocemos el destino exacto.

Kakashi asintió y se dio media vuelta; saltó con rapidez al otro lado del rio e hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran. Los chicos recogieron sus cosas y fueron tras su maestro. Ahora estaban un paso más cerca de terminar su misión.

* * *

-No podía luchar y proteger a la vez- explicó Kakashi saltando entre los arboles-. Opte porque se escondiera en un lugar seguro que después sellé con una técnica especial. Hasta ahora solo me he topado con Yuzou, así que supuse que sería más que suficiente. Además pensaba hacer la emboscada y volver pronto. Sin embargo la batalla fue dura y cuando llegaron aún estaba descansando.

Llegaron al pie de una montaña y Kakashi se acerco a la pared; realizo una serie de sellos y después golpeó la pared con una Kunai. Se formó un círculo alrededor de la misma.

-Aun lado chicos- dijo Kakashi retrocediendo unos metros; volvió a forma una serie de sellos-. Chidori!

Kakashi arremetió contra la pared y la destruyó; cuando la tierra se disperso apareció frente a ellos una cueva.

-Cubrí la entrada de la cueva con una técnica de tierra- explicó Kakashi-. Posteriormente le active una técnica de ocultación y un sello de fuego por si alguien intentaba destruirla. El impacto era lo suficientemente fuerte y rápido para inhabilitar a cualquier enemigo… Suponiendo que solo fuera uno…

-Maldito Kakashi!- gritó una voz desde el interior de la cueva-. Yo nunca te permití realizar ese jodido plan; me dejaste encerrada todo un día aquí dentro!

De entre los escombros apareció una chica de unos quince años; su pelo era verde y sus ojos extrañamente naranjas. Vestía de blanco una falda y camiseta. En su brazo derecho portaba la insignia de Takigakure. Este ultimo hecho no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los chicos.

-Que esta sea la última vez que me encierras!- replicó la chica furiosa-. Estas aquí para ayudarme en las batallas, no para encerrarme como un tesoro. Te recuerdo que soy una Chunin bien preparada…

-Chicos, les presento a Fû- dijo Kakashi-. Nuestro objetivo: debemos llevarla a salvo hasta el lago de la serpiente, a dos días de la aldea de la cascada...

**Fin Capitulo 08**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bueno, esta fue una idea que me surgió espontáneamente: hagamos una pelea simple de Kakashi contra los chicos; por supuesto luego me di cuenta de que en realidad los chicos venían de una pelea que los había dejado algo lastimados… Así que decidí dejar lastimado a su vez a Kakashi xD… Y pues meterle esa "histeria" ayudaba a que no solo no reconociera a los chicos, además me servía para que peleara mal lol…

¿Qué les pareció lo del Kyubi? Jeje, una pequeña incógnita que se resolverá después… Me encanto esa parte sinceramente.

Los verdaderos fanáticos de Naruto reconocerán a Fû; los demás tendrán que esperar hasta saber quien realmente es esta enigmática ninja. Por supuesto los que la conozcan no crean que desempeñara el mismo papel que en el manga… o sí? Pues ya lo verán después.

Podría decir que más o menos estamos a la mitad de la historia, así que espero que estén disfrutando de ella tanto como yo disfruto escribirla =D

_PD- Me pregunto alguien "¿Por qué le pones los nombres en ingles a los capítulos?"_

_Bueno, verán, a esta altura pensé que todos lo notarían, pero parece que no xD… Absolutamente TODOS los títulos de los capítulos son canciones o piezas musicales. Por ejemplo "Secure Place" es el tema del cuarto de Salvado en el videojuego Resident evil 2; otro ejemplo es Got the life, que es de hecho una canción del grupo Korn._

_No, ni de lejos esto es un songfic ¬¬… Solo son canciones que me gustan y que en la mayoría de los casos (no en todos) escuchaba mientras escribía el capitulo…_

_Bueno, sigan comentando y nos leemos pronto! Espero les gusten los siguientes capítulos xD Aprovechen porque se acaban, Jeje…_


	10. Capitulo 09 Hating

**Capitulo 09- Hating**

-¿Estos debiluchos son tu refuerzo?- preguntó Fû indignada-. Debe ser una broma, nos retrasamos día y medio esperando a unos mocosos inútiles…

-¡¿A quién llamas inútil?- gritó Naruto furioso-. Ya nos quitamos de encima los malditos mercenarios que te perseguían.

-Lo hicieron ustedes porque no me dejaron pelear- replicó Fû.

-No debes ser tan buena como te crees si quedaste atrapada por la técnica del maestro Kakashi- comentó Naruto, sacando la lengua.

-¡Claro que quedé atrapada!- gritó la chica-. Soy elemental de agua, solo fue una maldita desventaja. En cambio no creo que ninguno de ustedes sea siquiera capaz de usar alguna afinidad ¿cierto?

-Aun así son ninjas muy calificados- intervino Kakashi.

-Sí, seguramente servirán de carnada…- contestó la chica con ironia-. Además me da igual, larguémonos.

La chica tomó un saco rojo y lo cargo; después simplemente empezó a avanzar. Kakashi se encogió de hombros y con la cabeza indicó que la siguieran. Kiba y el maestro fueron los primeros en saltar tras ella.

-Tengo la sensación de que no me agrada esa chica- comentó Naruto a Hinata entrecerrando los ojos-. Demonios, mi cuerpo está acabado…

-Vamos, Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata sonriendo-. Si ocupas ayuda… yo podría… si tu…

-No, Hinata, estoy bien- sonrió Naruto agradecido-. Vamos antes de que nos dejen atrás…

-Si- asintió la chica sonriendo.

* * *

-Eh, maestro- llamó Kiba en voz baja a Kakashi.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kakashi.

Kiba volteó para adelante y se aseguro que la chica estaba a una distancia suficiente para no ser escuchado; después, volteando para atrás, les indico con señas a los chicos que se acercaran. Naruto y Hinata lo hicieron rápidamente mientras seguían avanzando.

-Maestro, he notado que esta chica es de Takigakure- dijo Kiba reflexivo- ¿Qué diablos hacia tan lejos de su aldea si es una chica tan importante? Escuche que se consideraba esta una misión de rango S…

-Realizaba un entrenamiento especial- declaró Kakashi-. Al parecer lleva cerca de seis años o más en ese lugar, así que puede que sea importante, pero en realidad no era tan indispensable para su aldea… Hasta ahora…

-Sin embargo tengo entendido que no es la aldea quien nos contrato- replicó Naruto.

-No, en efecto no es la aldea quien ha pagado por la misión.

-¿Entonces porque menciona que la aldea está interesada en ella ahora?

-Bien chicos, algo realmente no me cuadra en todo esto- comentó Kakashi fijando su mirada en Fû-. Esta chica acaba de terminar su entrenamiento hace poco; Kamagure es un secreto templo de entrenamiento, dedicado al perfeccionamiento de técnicas de bloqueo de chakra.

-¿Bloqueo de chakra?- preguntó Naruto- ¿Cómo el puño suave de Hinata?

Hinata sonrió al notar que Naruto identificaba el puño suave con ella, y no con su primo Neiji. Kakashi asintió.

-Mmm… Podría decir que ciertamente algo parecido, aunque el puño suave de Hinata es una técnica exclusiva de usuarios del byakugan- aclaró Kakashi-. Si, hablamos de bloqueo de chakra, pero estamos hablando a un nivel personal. Las personas que entrenan ahí no lo hacen para bloquear el chakra de otros, sino para bloquear su propio chakra.

-¿Qué utilidad puede tener eso?- preguntó Naruto riendo.

-Aunque no lo creas, Naruto- dijo Kakashi mirándolo-. Hay gente en este mundo tan poderosa que no es capaz de medir sus propias fuerzas; el templo de Kamagure lo visitan principalmente herederos de Kekkei Genkai, poseedores de técnicas de línea sucesoria; rara vez lo hacen por su propio deseo, sino que su clan decide que son un peligro mientras no sean capaces de controlar aquella técnica tan preciada del clan.

-¿Entonces tenemos a una prodigio de algún clan?- inquirió Kiba.

-Puede ser- dijo Kakashi alzando los hombros-. En realidad desconozco el apellido de esta chica, así que no soy capaz de reconocerla como heredera de algún clan a pesar de que obviamente esos ojos naranjas deben ser poco comunes en todo el mundo ninja.

-No termino de entender eso del entrenamiento especial- admitió Naruto.

-Veras, Naruto, pondré como ejemplo más cercano a tu amiga Ino; ella es poseedora de una técnica de línea sucesoria- explicó Kakashi con paciencia-. Supongamos que Ino fuera una chica que naciera con la singular habilidad, pocas veces vista, de hacer la transferencia de mente sin necesidad de formar sellos; y mejorémosla un poco hasta los límites de lo imposible: No necesita un objetivo estático.

-Si- asintió Naruto atento.

-Ahora supongamos que a pesar de esas increíbles habilidades, en realidad ella no es capaz de controlarlas- sugirió Kakashi mirando a los otros chicos también-. Ino entonces se transfiere sin desearlo al cuerpo de su padre mientras juega con él, o al de su madre, mientras ella prepara la comida; en peores circunstancias, se transfiere al cuerpo de su propio maestro, obviamente sin conocer las habilidades del mismo. Eso puede ser realmente mortal en una misión ninja, y puede ser muy peligroso en la vida diaria. Es entonces que Ino necesita un entrenamiento especial y es enviada al templo de Kamagure, donde le enseñaran a controlar su flujo de chakra para evitar las transferencias involuntarias. Por supuesto que para esto el clan les revelara todos los secretos a los maestros de Kamagure, quienes prepararan un entorno ideal para el alumno en cuestión; una vez terminado el entrenamiento los maestros se comprometen a quemar toda la información dada así como a realizar una técnica de borrado de memoria en los maestros de menor rango. Los de mayor rango tienen un jutsu de confidencialidad que les impide revelar la información, así funciona Kamagure…

-Nunca lo hubiera pensado…- susurró impresionado Naruto.

-Eso es increíble…- susurró Hinata a su vez.

-Lo curioso en esto es que no he escuchado de ningún entrenamiento que dure más de dos años- comentó Kakashi distraídamente-. Por supuesto que de Kamagure nunca ha salido ninguna información, pero los rumores de herederos particularmente poderosos que desaparecen por uno o dos años siempre apuntan a este lugar.

-Sin embargo la chica lleva seis años entrenando, o más aun- agregó Kiba.

-Si… eso es curioso…- asintió Kakashi.

* * *

Los chicos siguieron avanzando durante un rato en silencio; empezaba a anochecer. Naruto reflexiono al respecto y se dio cuenta que si bien Yuzou estaba muerto y Jaoshi estaba definitivamente vencido, aun quedaba libre Hashi como oponente y mercenario tras el rastro de ellos. Era algo que no podía olvidar mencionarle a su maestro.

-Hinata, por favor, revisa los alrededores- pidió Kakashi-. Me siento cansado; mi flujo de chakra aun no es lo que debiera.

-Si- asintió Hinata formando sus sellos-. Byakugan…

La chica reviso al frente y todo alrededor, pero no encontró nada; cosa que informo a Kakashi y a los chicos. Por lo pronto estaban a salvo.

-Maestro, hay algo que aun no entiendo- susurró Hinata.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Quién nos sigue?- preguntó Hinata- ¿Exactamente quien nos quiere impedir que lleguemos?

-De eso no estoy seguro- aclaró Kakashi-. Pero tengo mis sospechas…

-¿Y de quien sospecha, maestro?- preguntó Naruto interesado.

Kakashi miró al frente, vigilando a la chica con intensidad; esa chica tan rara, tan extraña.

-Sospecho que los que quieren matar a Fû- declaró Kakashi con seriedad-. Es la aldea misma de la cascada…

* * *

-¡¿Qué?- gritó sorprendido Naruto-¡Pero eso es ilógico!

-Calla, idiota- exclamó Kiba asestando un golpe en la cabeza de Naruto.

Fû les dirigió una mirada inquisidora desde unos metros adelante; Kakashi la saludo sonriente, mientras Kiba hizo lo mismo, pero de forma un tanto nerviosa. La chica suspiro y siguió avanzando perdiendo el interés en ellos.

-Eres imbécil- exclamó Kiba en voz baja-. No se supone que grites cuando hablamos confidencialmente…

-Lo siento…- susurró Naruto ligeramente apenado.

-En realidad, Naruto- dijo Kakashi retomando el tema-. No es tan ilógico como crees. Una aldea puede realmente llegar a odiar a uno de sus miembros… aunque aun no sea un exiliado. De hecho, en la mayoría de los casos la aldea es quien los exilia, pocos son los que abandonan una aldea por gusto…

Al escuchar esas palabras Naruto recordó los rumores que corrían por toda Konoha respecto a si mismo; podría ser que la chica se encontrara en una situación parecida. Podría ser que el llegara a encontrarse él tarde o temprano en una situación parecida, rechazado por su propia aldea; el pensamiento lo deprimió realmente. Y esa expresión no paso desapercibida para Hinata ni para Kakashi.

-Habrán notado a sus adversarios- inquirió Kakashi- ¿Qué tienen en común esos ninjas?

-Todos son exiliados de Takigakure- respondió Kiba.

-No- corrigió Hinata-. No exiliados, simplemente son de Takigakure; uno de ellos no era exiliado.

-Así es, Hinata- asintió Kakashi satisfecho-. Uno de ellos no es exiliado. Tachar el símbolo de tu aldea representa tu exilio; no es que nadie los obligue a tacharlo, por supuesto. Tacharlo representa un rechazo a los ideales de la aldea, aunque un orgullo a pertenecer a ella es seguirla portando. Quienes realmente odian su aldea simplemente se deshacen de su bandada; la conservan aquellos que desean que se reconozca a su aldea y que ellos venían de ella. Pero rechazan los ideales de la aldea a pesar de ello. Una doble moral, podríamos decir… Un ninja de una aldea nunca trabajara en conjunto con un ninja exiliado…

-Pero Jaoshi no es exiliado y esta con aquellos dos- comentó Naruto.

-Sí, es por eso que deben estar de acuerdo- explicó Kakashi-. Saben perfectamente que un ninja no puede abandonar su aldea sin permiso de la misma, estando bajo una misión; Jaoshi no tenía la marca distintiva de los exiliados. Jaoshi nos atacó. Por tanto…

-Jaoshi está en una misión de la aldea, que consiste en matar a Fû- terminó Naruto entendiendo por fin todo.

-Es eso, o al igual que Orochimaru, usan un disfraz- asintió Kakashi-. Pero las circunstancias me hacen inclinarme más por la primera opción.

-¿Entonces por qué diablos vamos a Takigakure?- replicó Kiba confundido-. Si su aldea la quiere muerta, entonces cuando lleguemos mandaran a todos sus ninjas contra nosotros.

-No vamos precisamente a Takigakure, aunque pasaremos peligrosamente cerca- respondió Kakashi llanamente.

-¿Y a que vamos a ese lugar?- preguntó Naruto- ¿La acompañaremos de vuelta?

-No, la misión es solo una escolta de ida- respondió Kakashi-. Al parecer habrá gente esperándola en ese lugar, posiblemente su propio clan; por eso era importante que ustedes no supieran su ubicación precisa antes de encontrarse conmigo: eso protege al clan de una emboscada. No tengo idea de que es lo que vaya a hacer Fû en ese lugar, pero debe ser algo terriblemente importante para que la aldea de Takigakure esté dispuesta a hacer tratos con sus propios exiliados…

* * *

-Fû, necesitamos descansar- exclamó Kakashi acercándose a la chica.

-Descansen, yo debo llegar al lago lo más pronto posible- replicó la chica con desprecio.

-Fû, es nuestra misión mantenerte protegida- dijo el maestro con tranquilidad-. Creo que si fueras capaz de llegar a salvo al lago por ti misma, no nos habrían contratado con una misión de rango S…

-¿Soy una misión rango S?- preguntó Fû impresionada-. Eso significa que creen que mucha gente está interesada…

-Sí, creo que mucha gente va tras de ti- repitió Kakashi-. Y no podremos protegerte si no descansamos un poco… Venimos de deshacernos de los primeros mercenarios, y he de decir que no fue nada fácil.

La chica se detuvo con enojo; volteó a ver atrás y vio a los chicos exhaustos. También la chica parecía cansada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan?- preguntó Fû con enojo.

-Al menos seis horas- dijo el maestro estirándose.

-Bien, seis horas- asintió Fû dirigiéndose hacia el grupo.

* * *

La comida en esta ocasión tuvo que ser simplemente calentada con una muy pequeña fogata, por lo cual no pudieron comer nada elaborado; simplemente un plato de tiras de carne acompañado por una ensalada. Hinata y Naruto se sentaron juntos, platicando animadamente; Kakashi optó por cenar separado del grupo, vigilando los alrededores; Fû también se separo del grupo, cenando debajo de un árbol.

Kiba suspiró viendo a sus compañeros; definitivamente veía cada vez más cercanos a Hinata y Naruto; no sabía cuan más cercanos se volverían, pero era obvio que él ya podía considerarse fuera de la partida. Solo deseó que Naruto realmente se sacara a Sakura de la cabeza. Regresó a donde había dejado sus cosas, dispuesto a dormir, pero notó la ausencia de Akamaru. El pobre había permanecido inconsciente desde la dura pelea contra Jaoshi, pero al parecer ya no lo estaba más. Le extrañaba que no hubiera ido corriendo a buscarlo, pero le tranquilizaba notar que el tazón de comida que había dejado estaba vacío.

Canalizó su chakra a la nariz y empezó a rastrear en busca de su amigo. Recorrió unos cuantos metros y el asunto no le gusto demasiado; no le agradaba la idea de alejarse mucho del grupo sin avisar, pero tampoco es que fuera un niño pequeño. Era un ninja, y si esperaba superar esta misión debía ser capaz de buscar perfectamente a su perro y regresar antes que los otros notaran su ausencia. Pasó a través de los árboles y llego a una formación rocosa; ahí vio brillar el pelo de Akamaru a unos metros adelante. Iba a gritar cuando notó la esencia de alguien más; se escondió a la expectativa.

-Hola, pequeño- de entre las piedras apareció Fû sonriendo; se agachó y acaricio al perro con una de sus manos, en la otra sostenía un cuenco-. Me has descubierto, cierto? No es que no me guste lo que comen ellos, es solo que no estaba de humor para eso…

Fû se sentó sobre unas piedras y del cuenco saco un trozo de alguna comida que Kiba no pudo identificar, pero que era cuadrada; forzó un poco más su olfato y solo pudo determinar que era carne, desconocía el guiso. Akamaru atrapó el trozo que la chica le arrojo, y posteriormente saltó a las piernas de la chica.

-Los animales son tan nobles- sonrió Fû acariciando al cachorro-. Ustedes no se dejan llevar por los prejuicios… excepto los sapos, tal vez…

La chica rió con un tono alegre y sereno; parecía mucho más tranquila de lo que había estado hace solo unas horas. Por supuesto también mucho más amable.

-Eso es todo lo que recibí de mi padre…- susurró la chica amargamente-. Prejuicios y odio… Y ni siquiera lo conocí…

Akamaru se alzó en sus patas traseras y lamió el rostro de la chica; Fû riendo alejo al cachorro con delicadeza. Kiba se planteó la idea de dejarlo la noche con Fû, pero decidió que no era del todo buena idea en una misión de rango S. Se alejó silenciosamente del lugar, y cuando llegó cerca del campamento silbo con un tonó moderado. Pocos segundos después Akamaru apareció entre los arboles ladrando alegremente; la chica no lo seguía. Claro, era obvio. Kiba tomó a Akamaru y lo reviso con esmero; sus heridas estaban curando bien.

Se acostó boca arriba, con Akamaru en su pecho; no se sentía con ánimos de preguntar por las rondas de guardia, cuando llegara su turno le avisarían. Por ahora simplemente descansaría. Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a los otros chicos en la misión; esperaba que bien, esta misión por momentos tendía a hacerse cada vez más peligrosa. El último pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza antes de caer dormido fue si los refuerzos realmente llegarían.

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bien, hemos llegado lejos, muy lejos; espero que podamos seguir adelante ¿Por qué digo esto? Por regla general, en todos mis escritos, tengo un bloqueo en el capitulo 7 y el capitulo 10… Pude librar el capitulo 7 por el hecho de cambiar totalmente la trama (en realidad no había considerad volver a sacar al equipo Kurenai; pero para seguir el fic fue la única idea que me vino a la mente :S); actualmente estoy atorado con el capitulo 10, aunque tengo las ideas de cómo incluso terminara la historia, no tengo idea de cómo continuar en este momento -.-

Bueno, hablando del capítulo en cuestión espero haber aclarado algunas dudas, haber hecho emocionantes revelaciones y también haber sembrado semillas de misterio en vuestros corazones xD… Quien es Fû? Cuál es su misión? Porque la quiere muerta su propia aldea? Que siente Naruto por Hinata? Qué clase de conexión tiene el Kyubi con Naruto? Donde está Wally? Todas estas preguntas, excepto la ultima, serán respondidas pronto en este fic =D

Espero les haya gustado mucho el fic hasta ahora, porque el bloqueo creativo es persistente y no sé cuando logre quitármelo de encima xD… De mientras me pondré a dibujar una Hinata, jeje…

* * *

_PD- Bien, ha habido ciertos malentendidos respecto a los horarios de los eventos del fic; en realidad no creí necesario en su momento aclarar fechas y horas, pero debido a las constantes preguntas, aquí está el listado oficial._

_Prologo- 2 de febrero (estos eventos suceden varios días antes del "inicio" de la historia)_

_Capitulo 01- 14 de Febrero (casualidad? Nao xD)_

_Capitulo 02- 14 de Febrero (anochecer; espero que con esto la alusión a la "amistad" de Shoro no quede tan afeminada como muchos aseguran que fue ¬¬…)_

_Capitulo 03- 15 de Febrero _

_Capitulo 04- 15 de Febrero (anochecer)_

_Capitulo 05- 16 de Febrero (atardecer; se da por entendido que el equipo lleva tiempo avanzando antes de ser atacados)_

_Capitulo 06- 16 de Febrero (atardecer)_

_Capitulo 07- 16 (anochecer) y 17 (amanecer) de Febrero; en este punto debe entenderse que el equipo Hinata a avanzado cada vez que se sienten recuperados, no se guían por un horario de oficina xD…_

_Capitulo 08-17 de Febrero (amanecer)_

_Capitulo 09- 17 de Febrero (atardecer-anochecer)_

_A partir del capítulo 10 empezare a colocar la fecha y horario aproximado en busca de evitar nuevos malentendidos; también procedo a pedir una disculpa a todos los confundidos que entre renglón y renglón perdieron la noción del tiempo :S_

_Nos leemos pronto, no dejen de comentar ;D_


	11. Capitulo 10 Wisemen

**Capitulo 10- Wisemen**

_17 de Febrero_

-¡¿Qué tu dejaste ir a esos chicos a esa misión?- gritó Jiraiya furioso-. Estás loca!

-¿Exactamente porque te atreves a hablarme así?- preguntó Tsunade con tranquilidad.

El viejo ninja tomó asiento frente al escritorio de la mujer; la miró intensamente unos breves instantes antes de contestar.

-Ninguno de ellos está preparado- contestó Jiraiya-. Pero sobre todo, me preocupa Naruto.

-Todos ellos son ninjas de Konoha, incluido Naruto- replicó la mujer con tonó neutro-. Deben hacer las misiones que se les sean asignadas.

-¡Por una buena razón no acepte esa misión!- gritó indignado Jiraiya.

-Y por esa misma razón los envié a ellos- replicó Tsunade furiosa-. Eres libre de rechazar las misiones, después de todo no perteneces a Konoha realmente; pero ellos son ninjas de nuestra aldea ¿No lo entiendes? Que seas padrino de ese chico me viene dando igual, Naruto es todo un hombre!

-Tsunade, tu no lo entiendes- dijo Jiraiya bajando la cabeza-. Yo pase por ese lago, de regreso a Konoha. Conozco el secreto que Takigakure ha estado guardando por estos últimos cinco años, alejando a todos los intrusos de su territorio.

-¿Qué podría importarnos a nosotros?- preguntó Tsunade con ligereza-. Pueden estar haciendo lo que se les venga en gana, nos contrataron para una misión y la cumpliremos, fin de la discusión.

-Bien- asintió Jiraiya-. Pero es una misión de rango S; debes enviar refuerzos.

-No tengo muchos ninjas disponibles- replicó Tsunade suspirando-. Pero supongo que tal vez… podría suspender ciertas actividades cotidianas para enviar a unos a asegurarse de que la misión se lleve a cabo de forma satisfactoria. De que los chicos regresen con bien a casa… Por supuesto que suponiendo que tú fueras el líder del equipo, Jiraiya.

-¿Cuántos ninjas podría llevar conmigo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa, Jiraiya?- dijo sonriendo Tsunade-. Por supuesto que tres, los equipos siempre han sido de cuatro.

-Bien, pero los escogeré yo- señalo Jiraiya con seriedad.

-Por supuesto- asintió la Hokage.

Jiraiya se levantó con prisa y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir; solo podía llevar a tres ninjas, pero nada de ANBU ni de la guardia especial ¿Entonces que quedaba? Bueno, algo bueno tendría que conseguir en Konoha.

-Jiraiya- dijo suavemente la voz de Tsunade. El ninja volteó con interés-. Si traes a todos mis chicos de vuelta a Konoha, te espera una gran paga.

-¿Por qué crees que el dinero me alentara más?

-No estoy hablando de dinero- sonrió Tsunade poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio.

* * *

Anko sonrió mientras veía a los chicos correr; todos intentando encontrarla. Por supuesto que no lo lograrían, después de todo eran solo unos chunin. Pero le gustaba sobre manera dejarlos intentarlo; de vez en cuando alguno se acercaba lo suficiente al rastro; aunque en situaciones reales ella no dejaría ningún rastro.

-Hola, Anko- susurró una voz a sus espaldas que realmente la asusto. La mujer volteó y vio tras de sí al legendario Jiraiya. Había sentido una presencia, pero pensó que era uno de los chicos; nunca se hubiera imaginado que se trataba del ninja.

-Maestro Jiraiya- respondió Anko sonriendo- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Necesito alguien, un ninja muy hábil, que me ayude a encontrarle el rastro a ciertos ninjas- respondió Jiraiya.

-No hago misiones desde hace tiempo, maestro- replicó ella volviendo su atención a los alumnos que seguían buscándola. Les quedaban dos minutos antes de perder la prueba.

-Esta es muy importante, Anko.

La chico vio a los ninjas acercarse una vez más, pero de nuevo no fueron capaces de seguir el rastro. Anko suprimió una carcajada para no delatar su posición.

-Tengo deberes aquí en Konoha- respondió ella con tono neutro-. Creo que tendrá que esperar a que otro rastreador llegue.

-Me temo que no puedo esperar- sonrió Jiraiya-. Es una misión de rango S muy importante; hay ninjas en peligro en ella…

-¿Y porque enviaron a ninjas no calificados a una misión de rango S?- preguntó divertida Anko.

-Porque todo parecía indicar que se trataba de una misión de rango A; hace poco nos acaba de informar un viejo armero sobre los peligros de la misión y la situación del equipo que contacto. Las cosas no pintan nada bien…

-Bien, pues entonces cancelen la misión- dijo ella con ligereza.

-Es demasiado tarde para ello- respondió el viejo-. Debemos ir a ayudarles…

-¿Es una orden de la Hokage?

-No, aunque ella les dará permiso a quienes acepten- respondió Jiraiya-. Pero nadie te obliga, Anko; aunque hubiera cientos de ninjas disponibles, eres la mejor rastreadora de Konoha. Te necesito, solo que en otras circunstancias no hubiera intentado convencerte. Ahora eres mi única opción.

La mujer estudio el rostro de Jiraiya con seriedad; nunca en su vida había hecho una misión de rango S. Tal vez esta fuera la última que haría. Una nota en blanco cayó de un árbol cercano y fue encontrada por unos de los chunin cercanos. En ella anunciaba la victoria de Anko y la petición de depositar el dinero de la apuesta en el banco, con un número de cuenta incluido.

* * *

-¿Cuál es la misión?- preguntó Anko caminando a la par de Jiraiya.

-Seis ninjas partieron el día quince; se dividieron en dos grupos para cumplir dos misiones relacionadas- respondió Jiraiya-. Uno tenía la misión de encontrarse con un séptimo ninja que había partido un día antes para proteger a una persona muy importante; después de reunirse, los cuatro ninjas escoltarían a esta persona hasta el lago de la serpiente. El otro equipo tenía como misión contactar con Kin Samita…

-¿El traficante de armas?- inquirió Anko.

-Sí; él les entregaría un objeto desconocido, para llevar al mismo lugar.

-Bien- asintió Anko- ¿Cuál es el riesgo?

-Al parecer alguien quiere muerto a la escolta, lo cual era algo predecible- respondió Jiraiya-. Sin embargo, alguien también va tras los objetos de transporte. Por alguna razón no creemos que sean los mismos que intentan matar al protegido.

-¿Y en que basan esas suposiciones?

-Porque estos últimos sabían demasiado de la misión, a diferencia de los mercenarios que solo empezaron a perseguir al protegido…

-Entiendo- asintió Anko.

Pronto los ninjas llegaron al área de fuentes termales, cosa que provoco que Anko alzara su ceja izquierda; no lo había reflexionado en ese momento, pero cada vez entraban mas en Konoha, en lugar de salir. Pudiera ser posible que Jiraiya aun no tenía el equipo completo ¿Pero qué demonios hacían ahí?

-¿Qué ninjas fueron enviados?- preguntó Anko estudiando el lugar.

-Kurenai, junto con su equipo completo- dijo Jiraiya-. Y Kakashi con su equipo menos Sasuke, quien está recuperándose de la batalla contra Naruto.

-¿Y nuestro equipo?

-Bueno, aun no lo he planeado bien- sonrió Jiraiya-. Pero he tenido unas ideas…

Jiraiya saltó a lo alto de una de las paredes de las fuentes termales; con algo de pena, pero intentando ser optimista respecto a las intenciones del viejo, Anko hizo lo mismo. Jiraiya miraba al interior de las fuentes termales, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Veo, veo…- susurró riendo-. Algo que empieza con la letra S…

Anko se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Jiraiya; a sabiendas de su diferencia de poder, estuvo a punto de golpear al viejo pervertido cuando este saltó al interior. Con espanto Anko lo siguió, totalmente desconcertada por la actitud del viejo maestro. Jiraiya corrió sobre el agua a gran velocidad, pasando entre gran cantidad de mujeres desnudas; Anko no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo para detenerlo. Solo de reojo, pues nunca fue su intención espiar, reconoció a algunas de las ninjas ahí presentes, como Hana Inuzuka, o a Tenten, la compañera de Neiji. Esto era demasiado.

-¡Pervertido!

-Degenerado!

-Viejo libidinoso

-Lesbiana!

Los gritos iban en aumento para horror de Anko, que se decidió que nunca mas confiaría en Jiraiya; pocos segundos después Jiraiya se detuvo frente a una mujer en especifico. Anko aprovecho para soltar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero Jiraiya lo detuvo sin siquiera voltear a verla. Se puso de cuclillas frente a la mujer mientras sonreía.

-¿Maestro Jiraiya?- se admiró la mujer frente a él- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Te necesito en mi equipo urgentemente- respondió el ninja sonriendo-. No es necesario que te pongas ropas, traemos prisa. Estamos en una misión de rango S; bueno, solo si aceptas, Shizune…

* * *

-¿Pero porque la Hokage dejo a Naruto ir en una misión si Akatsuki esta tras él?- preguntó Anko.

-En realidad no lo sé- respondió Shizune alzando los hombros-. Se veía una misión difícil, y muy bien pagada. No enviar a Naruto significa tener un ninja menos para la misión; y Naruto es un excelente ninja. De todos modos no hay pruebas de que Akatsuki siga tras de Naruto…

-Eso en gran medida es cierto- respondió Jiraiya-. Ahora lo que nos preocupa no es precisamente Akatsuki; existen más ninjas peligrosos en el mundo.

Los tres ninjas siguieron avanzando; Shizune aun arreglaba su cabello mojado mientras seguían avanzando. Estaban llegando a la puerta de salida de Konoha.

-¿Maestro?- Anko volteó a ver a Jiraiya interrogativa.

-¿Si?

-¿Haremos esta misión solamente nosotros tres?- preguntó Anko-. Si es necesario conozco un buen ninja, solo es un chunin pero tiene grandes habilidades y…

-No, nuestro último integrante ya nos espera afuera.

Recargado sobre la puerta, un ninja de negro miraba hacia afuera; Anko no fue capaz de reconocer la silueta, pero le dio un mal presentimiento.

-Hey, hemos llegado- saludó sonriente Jiraiya.

-Se ha tomado su tiempo, maestro- contestó el ninja sin voltear.

-Es que tuve que ir a buscar a las personas adecuadas- respondió con alegría-. Seguramente ocuparan una ninja medico allá; y además nosotros necesitábamos un rastreador.

-¿Medico?- el ninja volteó a verlos.

Anko reconoció por fin ese rostro; y no le agrado en absoluto la idea de estar en el mismo equipo que ese idiota.

-Maestro!- exclamó el hombre de negro sonriendo y sonrojado, pero con un tono de indignación en la voz-. Es que acaso vienen de una fiesta de camisas mojadas! ¿Qué clase de ninjas son estas?

Shizune notó que su ropa se pegaba demasiado a su aun húmedo cuerpo y se cubrió con vergüenza, tratando de separar torpemente sus vestimentas de su cuerpo sin abrirlas en el proceso; Anko, por su parte, también levanto un brazo para cubrirse. Ella no se había mojado, pero el vapor había humedecido sus ropas. Ambas kunoichi dieron un paso retrocediendo del pervertido que tenían frente a ellas.

-Me parece indignante tener que trabajar con estas mujeres tan descaradas- dijo el ninja empezando a sangrar por la nariz; se acomodó sus lentes oscuros y suspiro tratando de relajarse-. Es mejor que busque a alguien más calificado que estas insolentes…

-Tendrás que aceptarlas tan insolentes, como hermosas y hábiles que son- se burló Jiraiya-. Este es nuestro equipo, Ebisu; y no existe ningún cambio. Andando!

-Bien, supongo que con solo vigilarlas de cerca- sonrió Ebisu limpiando de su nariz la sangre-, será suficiente para asegurarme que no hagan nada indebido.

-Bastardo pervertido!- gritó Anko con enojo.

Jiraiya sonrió a su equipo y salió corriendo de la aldea; el equipo lo siguió con presteza, ignorando el incidente anterior. A unos metros, Iruka le deseo suerte al equipo; sabía que Naruto estaría bien, era un ninja increíble. Pero los refuerzos siempre caían bien…

* * *

Dos figuras encapuchadas avanzaban por el bosque; debajo de sus capuchas, sus rostros estaban muy oscurecidos, pero en sus frentes brillaba la bandada con el símbolo de la aldea de la cascada. Uno de ellos caminaba nervioso, tropezando cada dos metros, mirando alrededor; el otro simplemente lo observaba con irritación, sin dejar se avanzar.

-Esto está mal, esta terriblemente mal- exclamó uno de ellos.

-Necesitamos refuerzos- respondió el otro.

-¿Pero qué clase de refuerzos?- replicó el primer hombre-. No podemos caer tan bajo…

-No solo podemos, sino que además lo haremos- replicó el segundo.

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó el primero-. Esto se está yendo de las manos…

-Hacemos esto para evitar que se vaya de las manos; no podemos permitir que lo haga, si esa chica lo logra…

-¡¿Si lo logra qué?- gritó enojado el primero- ¿Va a destruir nuestra aldea? Puede que nos odie, pero no hará tal cosa.

La otra figura guardó silencio y continuó avanzando; tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera necesario tanto alboroto por esto, después de todo ¿No era ese el destino de la chica? Llevaba toda su vida preparándose para ello, su padre antes que ella. Esto simplemente carecía de sentido. Pero por alguna razón querían detenerla a toda costa. Así que solo se trataba de seguir órdenes. Tal vez el líder había decidido hacerlo por sí mismo y no dejar algo tan importante para una simple chiquilla rechazada.

De cualquier forma le daba igual los reclamos de su compañero; ninguno de ellos dos podía desobedecer. Una misión era una misión, y debían obedecer.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, frente a ellos apareció un viejo templo destruido; en las escaleras vieron a una figura sombría sentada, jugando con una espada. A unos metros de ella, observándolos atentamente, estaba otra figura sombría; con horror reconocieron al más grande traidor de su aldea. Al ver sus caras, Kakuzu sonrió divertido.

-¿Entonces nuestros nuevos empleadores es la aldea que decidió que no les era útil?- exclamó Kakuzu acercándose a los recién llegados.

En las escaleras Hanasuma alzó la cabeza con fastidio solo para dar una rápida ojeada a los recién llegados; después volvió a seguir admirando su espada, a espera de saber su siguiente objetivo. Los dos ninjas de Takigakure dudaron unos segundos.

-Vamos, que no tengo todo el día- reclamó Kakuzu con enojo- ¿Qué diablos quieren?

-Necesitamos que se hagan cargo de unos ninjas- explicó con miedo uno de los ninjas-. Específicamente de uno…

El ninja de Takigakure entregó una foto a Kakuzu; el Akatsuki la observo con interés. Se trataba de una chica de pelo verde u ojos naranjas. Se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde su exilio. Había cosas que no podía recordar.

-Bien- asintió Kakuzu sonriendo- ¿Qué puedes decirme de la misión?

-Ella es Fû, debe ser eliminada antes de que llegue al lago de la serpiente…

-¿Una misión contrarreloj?- exclamó Hanasuma levantándose-. Sabes que no me gusta correr tras el objetivo.

-¿Cuánto ofreces?- preguntó Kakuzu casi dispuesto a devolver la foto.

-Doscientos mil- contestó el hombre entregando una bolsa con dinero-. Cien ahora, cien ya que termines…

-Hala! Debe ser muy importante esta chica- dijo sorprendido Hanasuma; se acerco y tomó la foto de manos de Kakuzu-. Es una lástima, es una chica muy linda…

-¿Y solo debemos matarla antes que llegue al lago?- repitió Kakuzu incrédulo.

-Eso, o en su defecto matarla en el mismo lago; pero eso puede ser peligroso- explicó el ninja-. Va a ese lugar a realizar un sello; si hace el sello las cosas podrían complicarse…

-¿Qué sello?- inquirió Kakuzu.

-Eso no te importa- replicó el hombre.

Kakuzu intercambió una mirada con su compañero, quien asintió divertido; a su vez Kakuzu sonrió.

-Bien, aceptamos…

-Es posible que tenga muchos guardias, de Konoha- agregó el ninja-. No lo subestimen…

-¿Konoha?- susurró pensativo Kakuzu-. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Esto es un trato.

-Bien…- asintió el ninja y se dio la vuelta; su compañero tembloroso suspiro aliviado.

-Eh, chico- llamó Kakuzu al ninja que había permanecido callado- ¿Qué afinidad eres?

El hombre se dio media vuelta temblando; Hanasuma sonrió y guardando su espada se retiro.

-Te he preguntado que afinidad eres- repitió Kakuzu impaciente.

-Soy agua, señor…- contestó el ninja temblando.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó al ninja con quien había mantenido la conversación.

-Soy tierra…- respondió el otro llanamente.

Con rapidez Kakuzu se colocó entre ambos hombres; de un solo golpe atravesó el estomago del ninja con afinidad tierra. El hombre impresionado empezó a escupir sangre mientras su compañero lo observaba atónito. Ambos Akatsuki sonrieron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Dile a tu aldea que me cobre por este chico- sonrió Kakuzu levantando al moribundo ninja-. Puede descontarlo de lo que falta de mi paga…

El ninja sano salió corriendo lleno de horror; Hanasuma preguntó con la mirada si debía matarlo, pero Kakuzu negó. Bajo el cuerpo del ninja ahora ya muerte, dispuesto a agregar un corazón más a su colección. Durante el proceso no pudo dejar de reír de la ironía de la situación. Exiliado de Takigakure era contratado como su única esperanza. Si no estuviera ocupado con su trabajo como caza recompensas hace años que hubiera destruido la aldea de la cascada, pero actualmente ya no tenía interés en ella.

-Oye, Kakuzu- dijo Hanasuma cuando su compañero termino- ¿No están siguiendo Itachi y Kisame a unos ninjas de Konoha?

-Sí, pero no pueden ser los mismos- opinó Kakuzu-. Los que ellos buscan transportan alguna clase de arma; los nuestros escoltan a una kunoichi.

-Sí, supongo que hubiera sido mucha casualidad- reflexionó Hanasuma.

-Bien, pongámonos en marcha…

-¿El lago de la serpiente?

-Sí, lo mejor sería empezar ahí y rodear la zona; no creo que vengan por la ruta convencional- dijo Kakuzu-. Por supuesto, tal vez matemos algunos guardias de la cascada en el lugar en cuestión.

-Bien, pues allá vamos…- sonrió Hanasuma.

**Fin Capitulo 10**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Resulto que después de todo no fue tan difícil hacer el capitulo 10 o.o…

La última frase del capítulo nueve me dio la idea para todo el contenido de este; por supuesto, tuve un bloqueo de dos días xD…

Tanto el capitulo 9 como este pueden considerarse pequeñas pausas para crear nuevas incertidumbre y aclarar ciertas cosas ¿Y la acción? Oh, créeme, se vienen paginas repletas de acción =)

Y por supuesto, aunque algunas cosas empiezan a aclararse, créanme que aún me quedan muchas sorpresas en la trama; sigan leyendo y ya verán.

_PD- En el capitulo 2, en su primer publicación, presente al equipo akatsuki como "Hidan y Hanasuma", lo cual es UN TERRIBLE ERROR. En realidad quienes conforman el equipo del capitulo 2 son Kakuzu y Hanasuma. Actualmente Hidan no ha aparecido en el fic (tal vez no aparesca xD). _

_He corregido el error en la mayoría de los sitios en que publique este escrito, pero si es el caso de que el lector no lo haya notado, aquí esta la aclaración._

_Por favor, sigan comentando ^^_


	12. Capitulo 11 Blackout

**Capitulo 11- Blackout**

_18 de Febrero (amanecer)_

Fû siguió avanzando guiando al grupo con rapidez; los ninjas la seguían sin atreverse a dirigirle la palabra; era obvio si sabían quién era. O que seria. Todos eran iguales, sin importar nada. Todos llenos de prejuicios, de odios. Ninguno de ellos se acercaba, ni siquiera el legendario ninja Kakashi. Pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ello, toda su vida había sido igual, aun dentro del templo.

Su padre, el anterior Jinchuriki del siete colas, había sido rechazado toda su vida; aun no entendía Fû porque su madre había sido la única que lo había aceptado (lo había aceptado puesto que ellos la habían engendrado, no?), y nunca tuvo ocasión de preguntárselo antes de su muerte. En cambio todo el pueblo mismo de Takigakure odiaba a su padre.

-Bastardos- susurró Fû con furia.

Su padre había sido seleccionado, tal como ella, desde su nacimiento para ser el Jinchuriki de Takigakure; todo por el estúpido miedo que tenia la aldea a ser invadida de no contar con una de las bestias como arma. Confiando más en el poder de una sola persona en lugar de en la habilidad conjunta de todos sus miembros. Típico de los humanos, echar sus problemas a alguien más capaz que ellos para poder continuar sus vidas comunes sin preocupaciones. A cambio aquella gran persona de enorme poder seria odiada.

La bestia había sido sellada dentro de su padre desde su nacimiento; todo eso enorme poder contenido dentro de un simple niño. Pero las cosas habían salido mal. El encargado de sellar a la bestia de cinco colas no había sido lo suficientemente hábil en realidad.

Durante la primera misión de su padre fuera de la aldea, aun siendo un niño, el cinco colas había desatado todo su terrible poder matando a los enemigos… y a su propio maestro. Eso había marcado para siempre el destino de su padre y de ella; la gente del pueblo huía de su padre; solo era enviado en misiones de alto riesgo y asegurándose de que fueran grupos reducidos: misiones suicidas. A pesar de todas estas precauciones, en realidad el poder de la bestia nunca más escapo del control de su padre, pero la aldea de la cascada lo marcó desde el primer incidente y nunca más volvieron a confiar en ellos, en todo su clan.

Su padre murió defendiendo a la aldea de la cascada que tanto lo odiaba y temía. Su padre murió como un mártir y aun así nunca fue reconocido por Takigakure; pero ella no seguiría su ejemplo. Tenía planes más grandes en mente.

-Eh, Fû, creo que necesitaremos pasar al pueblo más cercano- le dijo Kakashi acercándose, pero guardando una distancia prudente; era lo que Fû denominaba, sin haberlo nunca compartido con nadie más, la _zona de odio_.

Cada persona tenía su _zona de odio_, directamente proporcional con su poder e inversamente proporcional con la vida de otras personas; cualquier ninja que se atreviera a transgredir la zona de odio de otro ninja, podía considerarse oficialmente muerto. No había forma de entrar en la zona de odio sin resultar lastimado, esa era la firme convicción de Fû; por supuesto, Kakashi se mantenía fuera de su zona de odio, así que no le haría nada en absoluto. Fû esperaba que algún día su zona de odio fuese tan grande como la del repudiado Kakuzu; el odio es poder. El odio era su fuente de vida.

-¿Para qué diablos perderemos el tiempo?- preguntó Fû enojada; odiaba los pueblos. Lugares llenos de gente. Odiaba la gente.

-Necesitamos provisiones- respondió Kakashi-. Aun estamos a más de tres días de distancia…

-¿Qué acaso los ninjas de Konoha no saben sobrevivir en el intemperie?

-Fû, te voy a pedir que asumas tu papel de protegida- replicó Kakashi con un tonó un poco agresivo-. Nosotros tomamos las decisiones puesto que somos quienes te protegen.

-No necesito su estúpida protección…- susurró la chica enojada.

-Sin embargo aquí estamos y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo- respondió Kakashi-. Ahora, facilítanos un poco el día y acompáñanos al pueblo más cercano. No tomará mucho tiempo…

Fû suspiró tratando de controlar su indignación; debía ser paciente, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su objetivo. Había esperado seis años por esto, podía esperar unas cuantas horas más.

* * *

-Bien chicos, vamos- dijo Kakashi avanzando al frente, con Kiba a su lado.

Fû empezó a caminar y contra su voluntad la dejaron en medio. Detrás cerraban la guardia Hinata y Naruto; se había aprendido los nombres escuchándolos hablar entre ellos durante las comidas. El único que realmente le agradaba era Akamaru, que caminaba en este momento a su lado, al parecer por encargo de Kiba, pero no se le veía muy disgustado por esta orden. Los animales eran nobles. Fû le sonrió al cachorro.

Compraron comida fácil de cargar; también se abastecieron de armas ninjas que al parecer casi se habían terminado ("las shuriken se van volando" había comentado Naruto, y todos habían reído menos ella). La última parada fue un rápido envió de la situación de la misión y localización actual del equipo a la aldea de la hoja. Después de eso era momento de comer; aprovecharían para visitar un buen restaurante.

-Ramen!- exclamó Naruto-. Debe ser ramen, no sé porque discutimos.

-Tonto, Naruto- replicó Kiba-. Aun dentro del pueblo no debemos separarnos, puede ser peligroso, y no me apetece ramen; vi un lugar donde venden caldo de res, se veía muy bien…

-¿Res?- repitió el chico-. Puedes pedir que le agreguen carne a tu ramen si lo que quieres es res; no debería haber problema entonces.

-¡Que no es lo mismo, idiota!

-Chicos, esto lo someteremos a votación- los tranquilizo Kakashi-. Es tan simple como que la mayoría de votos escoge el lugar donde comeremos; mejor lo hacemos rápido porque no podemos perder todo el día aquí.

-Bien, yo voto por ramen- sonrió Naruto.

-Y yo también- exclamó otro Naruto detrás del primero.

Fû alzo una ceja francamente impresionada; no había notado en qué momento el chico había creado una réplica. Debía ser muy rápido al menos haciendo esa técnica. Kakashi golpeo el clon y este se desvaneció.

-Un voto por persona, Naruto- repitió Kakashi-. Yo opto por algo de Tsurimi, como sea que consigamos que lo preparen. Quiero Tsurimi.

-Bien, pues yo voto por el caldo de res- sonrió Kiba.

-¿Y tú, Fû?- la preguntó la tomó por sorpresa; en realidad nunca creyó que la fueran a tomar en cuenta para la votación, así que casi responde con sinceridad. Sin embargo apenas había abierto la boca, la cerró rápidamente. Reflexionando, realmente tenía ganas de ramen, pero se negaba a concordar con el más idiota del grupo.

-Yo quisiera una simple ensalada marina- respondió la chica con desdén.

-Mmm… No creó que tuvieran muchas algas disponibles en este pequeño pueblo, pero si ganas tendremos que buscar- sonrió Kakashi. La chica alzo los hombros fingiendo indiferencia-. Ahora faltas tú, Hinata; supongo que tú eres el voto decisivo. Te recomiendo que votes por alguna de las opciones ya expuestas a menos que quieras crear un empate de cinco…

-Yo… eh…- la chica agacho ligeramente la mirada pensativa.

Fû la observó y se preguntó cómo diablos era esa chica capaz de pelear sin poder decir más de dos palabras seguidas de una pausa de indecisión; posiblemente era la débil del equipo, ocupando el puesto de chica inútil. Y sin embargo había sido seleccionada para una misión de rango S; solo el tiempo le demostraría si era tan inútil como parecía o era ligeramente menos. Una cosa, sin embargo, no había pasado desapercibida para Fû: Hinata carecía de _zona de odio. _Aunque según su experiencia eso significa debilidad, muy en el fondo Fû sintió envidia de la chica.

-Bueno…- Hinata le dedicó una discreta mirada a Naruto-. Creo que ramen estaría muy bien…

-Todo un logró, una oración completa- susurró Fû con ironía.

-Ramen!- gritó Naruto alegremente-. Ramen! Ramen!

Naruto tomó de las manos a Hinata y empezó a bailar con ella; la chica se sonrojó e intentó soltarse viendo a sus compañeros. Kakashi simplemente alzó los hombros cuando Hinata le dedicó una mirada de vergüenza. Kiba y Akamaru suspirando juntos resignados.

* * *

Los chicos comían tranquilamente ramen; Fû trataba de ocultar su entusiasmo, pero el ramen era realmente bueno. Pidió solamente dos platos para no demostrar su agrado ante el platillo. De las pocas cosas buenas que podía salir de la gente, un plato de ramen era una de ellas.

En esos momentos, su _zona de odio_ empezó a sentirse amenazada; sentía odio cercano, y gracias a ello la zona misma crecía.

-Es ese monstruo- escuchó los primeros susurros.

Estaba acostumbrada a ello; sus ojos eran demasiado distintivos, aunque nunca pensó que tan lejos de su aldea la reconocerían. No era tan vanidosa para sentirse odiada por el mundo entero, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Le temían.

-¿Qué rayos hace esa bestia aquí?- Fû trató de controlarse respirando profundamente. No le apetecía entretenerse más tiempo del necesario en ese pueblo que no valía nada.

-Debemos avisar a los guardias, deben sacarlos de aquí- dijo otra voz susurrando-. Cuando menos que esa cosa se aleje de aquí…

Fû se levantó furiosa; no estaba dispuesta a seguir fingiendo que no escuchaba nada. Pero tan pronto como se puso de pie, notó por primera vez una fuerza extraña… Una _zona de odio_ simplemente enorme! Su sola percepción la desbalanceo sobre su punto de equilibrio ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera acumulado tanto odio? Un poder increíble…

-Naruto…- susurró Hinata a la derecha de Fû. La chica volteó a ver.

Era Naruto, la _zona de odio_ provenía del chico; no lo había notado antes y estaba sinceramente impresionada ante este hecho. Todo ese odio acumulado era increíble; su poder debía ser muy superior al del "legendario" Kakashi. Su aura era siniestra; su dolor palpable. Un magnifico ninja.

-Es el Kyubi- dijo otro de los ciudadanos que pasaban-. Saquen al Kyubi, esto es peligroso…

"¡¿El Kyubi?" pensó alarmada Fû "¡¿Este mocoso es el Kyubi?"

Naruto se levantó con la cabeza gacha, sin voltear a ver a nadie.

-Maestro, he terminado- exclamó el chico en tono neutro-. Los esperare fuera del pueblo, creo que… vigilare…

-Está bien, Naruto- asintió Kakashi fingiendo no haber oído los murmullos alrededor del restaurante. Para Naruto lo mejor sería no tener que admitir este asunto frente a sus compañeros… al menos no frente a su maestro. Naruto salió con rapidez y pronto se perdió de vista.

-Naruto…- Hinata se levantó dispuesta a seguirlo.

-Hinata, te necesito aquí- replicó Kakashi deteniendo a la chica-. Mejor terminemos de comer pronto, no puedo seguir dividiendo a mi grupo. Larguémonos de este asqueroso pueblo cuanto antes…

-Si…- susurró Hinata volviendo a tomar asiento.

Fû miró hacia el lugar de Naruto; el plato de ramen aun estaba a medio comer. El Kyubi. No podía creer que se hubiera encontrado con alguien más odiado que ella… y más poderoso… Debía ser más poderoso; todo ese odio solo podía convertirse en poder. Además era un Jinchuriki, ellos estaban acostumbrados al milenario arte de convertir odio en fuerza. Por primera vez, Fû se sintió tranquila.

Tenía que hablar con ese chico, debía que aprender de él; además de su padre, nunca había conocido a otro Jinchuriki de cerca. Se preguntó qué clase de sello tendría y que tan bueno sería manejando al Kyubi. Seria increíble tener alguien con quien hablar sin que te odiara; un igual al que no aborrecer…

* * *

Los ninjas salieron del pueblo sin dar un vistazo atrás; Kakashi ordeno reagruparse tan pronto encontraran a Naruto. Después de eso seguirían avanzando; no debía estar muy lejos, después de todo había dicho que vigilaría. Tras pocos metros de adentrarse al bosque, lo encontraron sentado en una piedra; un clon los saludo con un gesto serio desde un árbol. Al instante desapareció y varios sonidos iguales se escucharon alrededor. Puede que estuviera deprimido pero realmente había continuado con su misión. Esto no sorprendió del todo a Fû, si no que se alegró de notarlo; el odio de Naruto era poder.

Para su sorpresa los compañeros de Naruto se acercaron ¿Eran idiotas? Esa _zona de odio_ era demasiado intensa como para que no pudieran percibirla ¿Acaso querían humillarlo aun mas?

-Eh, Naruto- llamó Kiba-. Mira lo que me he encontrado…

El chico le entregó a Naruto un chocolate; Naruto sonrió a Kiba.

-Naruto-kun…- Hinata se acercó un poco dudosa- ¿Estás bien?

-Naruto, no te dejes afectar por tonterías- agregó Kiba sentándose a un lado de su compañero-. No pienso defenderte mientras te sientas a llorar.

-Jeje- rió Naruto ante el comentario-. Cachorro, no olvides quien es aquí el que salva los pellejos de los demás. Créeme, pronto estarás en mi lista de "me debes una" junto a Sasuke.

-Creo que ya estoy en esa lista…- susurró sonriente Hinata.

-Claro que si- asintió Naruto-. Y me encantaría que me la pudieras devolver un día de estos; un buen ramen o vencer un ninja exiliado. Lo que suceda primero…

Fû vio impresionada como la _zona de odio_ poco a poco desparecía alrededor de Naruto; se sentía decepcionada ante esto. Tal vez no era tan fuerte después de todo. Pero no dejo de notar que estos chicos realmente parecían pasarla bien alrededor de Naruto. Incluso antes que ella supiera que era el Kyubi, los había notado muy amigables y alegres ¿Por qué no odiaban a Naruto? ¿Por qué no le temían?

-Chicos, debemos irnos- exclamó Kakashi sonriendo.

-Si- dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres ninjas.

Se levantaron; Naruto arrojo algo con extrema rapidez y precisión a Fû. La chica alcanzó a notar que no era algo peligroso, sino una especie de piedra, y decidió atraparlo. Cuando abrió su mano vio un trozo de chocolate en ella. Alzó una ceja y se sonrojó ante esto. Luego le dedicó una mirada a Naruto. El chico solo sonrió. Kiba y Kakashi ya habían recibido su parte a la vez.

Todos se pusieron en marcha dejando a Hinata y Naruto atrás; Naruto entregó el último pedazo a la chica personalmente en su mano.

-Gracias, Hinata- sonrió Naruto.

-Pero… Naruto… fue Kiba quien…

-No- sonrió Naruto acercándose el envoltorio a su nariz-. Es tu olor; se que lo compraste tu, pero no entiendo porque le dijiste a Kiba que me lo diera…

Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras del chico; solo acertó a bajar su cabeza indecisa. Nunca se atrevería a declarar su amor a Naruto.

-Hinata…- susurró Naruto agachando un poco la mirada- ¿Es por lastima?

-NO!- gritó la chica asustada-. Nada de eso, Naruto-kun… Yo siempre te he admirado…

-¿Entonces?

-Supongo que creí… que sería un detalle tonto…- admitió Hinata sonrojada.

-Hinata, eres mi amiga- sonrió Naruto acercándose a ella-. Nunca voy a rechazar nada que venga de ti. Es cierto que no era un plato de ramen, pero el chocolate es bueno-dattebayo!

Hinata asintió sonriendo; Naruto se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a alcanzar a su grupo, pero después se detuvo y giró una vez mas hacia la chica. La observo un momento; ella se puso un poco nerviosa, y le dedico una sonrisa interrogativa.

-¿Todas las kunoichi cargan perfume en sus misiones, Hinata?- preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza-. Es algo que no recuerdo de Sakura-chan, pero que no puedo dejar de preguntarme últimamente…

-Eh… no…- contestó apenada Hinata tapándose la boca-. Yo solo…

-Da igual- sonrió Naruto-. Es un bonito perfume, Hinata. No creas que Kiba es el único con un buen olfato.

Hinata sonrió aun cubriéndose la boca y asintió; ambos ninjas se pusieron en marcha para alcanzar a su grupo que ya les llevaba dos minutos de ventaja.

**Fin capitulo 10**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Jeje, pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo; siendo que estamos a la mitad de la historia quería reflejar el odio de Fû hacia las personas, cosa que consideraba algo difícil para las futuras ideas que tengo en mente, así que tal vez desarrolle todo de una forma muy rápida, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude xD…

De nuevo retomó el dolor de Naruto, pobrecillo, lo hago sufrir mucho u.u

El detalle del chocolate… bueno, quería que Naruto compartiera algo con todo el equipo, incluido Fû, pero no se mucho de cultura Japonesa :S (si, lo del día de san Valentín si lo sé: las chicas regalan chocolates a quienes les gustan y preparan galletas a sus amigos)… La única idea que me vino a la mente fue una barra de chocolate… Era eso o unos doritos, pero creo que los últimos no quedaban bien, jeje

Juro que en todos los capítulos que llevo, es la primera vez que me siento cursi :B

ME da igual, me gusto el capitulo xD…

* * *

_PD- Me informan que los ojos de Fû no son naranjas, son rosas. Otros insisten que rojos. La verdad es que yo tengo imágenes de ella de color naranja; además el color rojo está muy trillado y el rosa no me gustan. Así que, independientemente de la verdad, PARA ESTE FIC el color es naranja, así como que si quiero le pongo ojos grises a Naruto xD…_

_No, pero en serio, se queda en Naranja, de todos modos gracias por las observaciones. Hasta pronto, sigan comentando…_

_Por cierto, Blackout es la nueva canción de Linkin park; no, este cap no es un songfic, pero aun así les recomiendo escuchen esa canción, me inspiro mucho y siento que tuvo mucha influencia en el cap, jeje…_


	13. Capitulo 12 Open Up

**Capitulo 12- Open Up**

_18 de Febrero (atardecer)_

-Rápido- ordenó Kurenai avanzando entre los árboles.

Era notablemente más difícil controlar un grupo tan grande, pero debía admitir que aquellos guardias eran simplemente excelentes ninjas. Posiblemente sus habilidades oscilaban entre ser chunin y Jounin; sin embargo lo más admirable era la sincronía con la que actuaban. Kurenai avanzaba con Shino y Sakura, cada uno de ellos cargando aquellas extrañas barras de metal; los ninjas de Samita-san se mantenían rodeándolos en círculo, a una muy admirable distancia de doscientos metros.

Por supuesto que cuando hacia movimientos que requerían comunicarse con los guardias, era cuando lo complicado se hacía presente; pero en realidad Kurenai se sentía singularmente protegida.

-Shino- llamó su maestra al joven ninja- ¿Cómo vamos?

-Por el camino correcto- contestó llanamente Shino-. Aun estamos a varios días de distancia.

-Si- suspiró Sakura cansada-. Pocas veces había tenido una misión tan larga.

-Si yo pudiera cambiar la duración de mis misiones por su peligro, creo que las alargaría- comentó su maestra sonriendo.

-Tal vez, maestra- contestó la chica volteándola a ver-. Pero esta misión tiene un poco de ambas…

Kurenai asintió con gravedad, después de todo era cierto; le preocupaba sobre manera que sus últimos enemigos hubieran estado vestidos como los guardias de Samita-san. Una cosa era hacer una transformación, pero ellos venían vestidos exactamente igual; además habían ingresado con demasiada rapidez a la cueva. No los habían seguido a ellos, pues Shino los hubiera detectado, y obviamente tampoco a Samita-san. Ellos habían llegado directamente a la cueva ¿Por qué tenían esa información?

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza no lograba concretar una explicación satisfactoria. Todo apuntaba a una traición, y obviamente por parte del algún cercano a Katou, el líder del clan que los había contratado. Pero la sola idea era estúpida, aunque no imposible. Pero realmente era muy raro ver que una persona traicionara a su clan en un movimiento tan importante como el que parecía querer llevar a cabo ellos. Aunque realmente no le eran tan desconocidas esas traiciones sin sentido y exageradamente grandes. Recordaba perfectamente a Itachi, por ejemplo. El peor traidor de la historia, aun por encima de Orochimaru. Por lo menos Orochimaru no había matado a nadie de su mismo clan. Del clan Uchiha solo Sasuke le sobrevivía…

-¿Sakura, como sigue Sasuke?- inquirió Kurenai con una sonrisa.

-Eh… Sasuke…- Sakura volteó a ver de reojo a Shino, pero el chico siguió avanzando sin mostrar el más mínimo interés por la conversación.

-Sí, no lo has visitado?- preguntó Kurenai alzando una ceja.

-Eh… sí, sí, claro- contestó Sakura nerviosa, esbozando una sonrisa-. Bien, está mejorando su brazo; Naruto se lo rompió en la batalla ¿sabe?

Si, lo sabia; y también sabía que no era lo único que había roto Naruto. De alguna forma el chico había logrado también romper esa obsesión mal sana de Sasuke con el poder; esto se lo había dicho Asuma, quien lo había escuchado de Kakashi. Eso era admirable de Naruto; por eso mismo era tan desagradable que como recompensa el chico recibiera el renovado odio y temor de la aldea. Aun compañeros suyos le habían rehuido desde el incidente. Podía sentirse orgullosa de que Hinata seguía enamorada del chico; eso solo mostraba un amor real y muy fuerte. Por un momento se preguntó que estarían haciendo esos dos chicos en este momento, y si Naruto lograría algo con ella o con Sakura.

En realidad Naruto era un chico muy gracioso; era tan pervertido y tan inocente al mismo tiempo, que no podía menos que sacarte una sonrisa. Pero por supuesto, más que cualquiera de las dos cosas anteriores, era un gran ninja. No sabía rendirse, no sabía dejar de luchar. Es por eso que Kurenai dudaba que tuviera futuro con Hinata: Naruto nunca dejaría de tratar de conquistar a Sakura… O tal vez si ¿Pero bajo qué circunstancias? ¿Cuándo se diera cuenta que no tenia oportunidad con ella? ¿O cuando realmente apreciara a Hinata? Tal vez al final ganaría y conquistara a Sakura. No podía saberlo, y de hecho, no debía pensarlo; se recriminó en silencio el hecho de divagar sobre asuntos de adolescentes. A ella no le importaba, debía centrarse en la misión; debía concentrarse, por divagar casi hubieran podido matar a Shino y casi… el incidente de Sakura era su culpa. Necesitaba centrarse y cumplir con la misión. Esta se trataba de una misión peligrosa.

Como respuesta a sus pensamientos, sintió a los guardias acercarse, por todos los ángulos; detuvo la marcha, y pronto los guardias los rodearon. Eran solamente siete.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien entró al círculo- dijo uno de ellos, aparentemente el líder, según reconoció Kurenai por los ojos; puede que todos vistieran igual o tuvieran mismo color de piel, pero definitivamente la mirada no era igual, ni el color de sus ojos. El líder tenía ojos grises, particularmente expresivos.

-Bien- asintió Kurenai.

Todos miraron atentamente alrededor; los dos guardias traseros lanzaron cuatro kunai con rapidez y habilidad. Se escucharon unos golpes sofocados, pero nada más. Los guardias delanteros arrojaron a su vez shuriken tres veces, en grupos de ocho a la vez. De nuevo los golpes sofocados intercalados con otros de madera; y de nuevo silencio. Sakura se preguntó cómo diablos eran tan hábiles esos ninjas; ella ni siquiera era capaz de percibir la presencia del enemigo y en cambio ellos parecían que ya habían despachado por lo menos a cuatro enemigos, o cuando menos los habían lastimado.

Shino parecía también ser capaz de percibir la presencia del enemigo, pues miraba al lugar exacto donde los ninjas atacaban al mismo tiempo que estos lo hacían. Por su parte Kurenai parecía percibir unos, aunque no a todos. Sakura suspiró enojada consigo mismo; estaba harta de ello. Siempre la chica inútil del grupo, la ultima en enterarse de cómo y cuándo atacaría el enemigo. Pero no más; por eso había empezado a practicar las habilidades de su clan. Es cierto que odiaba las técnicas de su clan y no le agradaban en lo más mínimo; se había propuesto ser una gran ninja sin recurrir a ellas, tal como Naruto también lo había logrado sin tener ningún clan. Sin embargo ya no podía seguir engañándose. Por eso había empezado a practicar esas técnicas. Solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente hábil para aplicarlas.

-Ya basta!- gritó una voz furiosa desde el bosque-. Ataquen todos o nos mataran!

-Será mejor que bajen las bolsas- sugirió el líder de los guardias a Kurenai-. No creo que se las lleven, esta batalla será algo complicada…

De entre los arboles saltó un gran número de ninjas, rodeándolos; Kurenai dio una rápida mirada y formó sus sellos con rapidez. Los ninjas colapsaron aun antes de tocar el suelo.

-Los tengo- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

-No- respondió el líder de los guardias.

Tras los ninjas apareció una lluvia de kunai; todos y cada uno de ellos con sellos explosivos amarrados. Era imposible desviarlos todos. Los guardias se separaron con rapidez y destreza, deshaciendo el círculo. Así mismo Kurenai arrastro a Sakura con rapidez a un lugar seguro; Shino se puso a cubierto por su cuenta.

-¿Maestra?- exclamó Sakura extrañada, una vez fuera del peligro inmediato.

-Yo te protegeré Sakura- sonrió Kurenai.

Sakura bajo la cabeza, su mirada se hizo sombría. Kurenai la miró preocupada. Afuera, la pelea ninja había comenzado.

-¿Sakura?

-No… va… til…

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kurenai acercándose a la chica.

-¡No se atreva a tratarme como una inútil!- gritó Sakura con rabia-. Soy una ninja! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

-Sakura, yo…- susurró la maestra apenada.

-¡¿Cree que no soy tan buena como Naruto, como Shino?- preguntó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos-. Si, puede que ellos sean mejores, pero yo sigo siendo una kunoichi. Si quisiera que me protegiera hubiera preferido ser una comerciante.

-No… no es eso…

-¿Sabe que, maestra?- interrumpió Sakura mirándola despectivamente-. Moriré peleando tarde o temprano, pero moriré feliz, porque así es el camino del ninja...

Sakura ingresó al campo de batalla con rapidez; Kurenai se quedo unos segundos observándola admirada. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarla como un civil? Era cierto, era una ninja; y lo que le había pasado, o había estado a punto de pasar, no era su culpa. Después de todo los habían tomado desprevenidos, incluso ella misma pudo haber caído con facilidad en aquella situación. Se había portado como una estúpida… de nuevo… Y si quería dejar de portarse como una verdadera estúpida de una vez por todas, era mejor que empezara a pelear y que dejara el tiempo libre para reflexionar sobre sus errores. Ese era momento de pelear.

Y así lo haría. Ingresó con rapidez al campo de batalla.

* * *

Sakura se sentía furiosa, indignada y humillada; ingresó con rapidez al campo de batalla y descargó toda frustración contra el primer enemigo que se le puso enfrente. No le podía importar menos si era o no más fuerte que ella. No dejaría de luchar,

-¡Tu!- gritó Sakura saltando sobre uno de los enemigos, un mercenario, al igual que todos los demás, de la aldea de la lluvia. El hombre volteó.

La chica sacó una Kunai y atacó; el ninja bloqueo fácilmente el golpe, y contraataco. Pero Sakura aprovecho el momento; se deslizo con rapidez por el brazo del hombre, y bloqueo el golpe, dejándose alcanzar. Tomando impulso del ataque recibido se alejo rápidamente del ninja. Este ultimo estaba dispuesto a saltar tras ella para continuar su ataque, pero entonces lo vio, demasiado tarde; el sello en su brazo hizo explosión, mandándolo moribundo fuera del campo de batalla.

Sakura aterrizó a salvo, pero aun no se sentía satisfecha. Un enemigo no era nada ¿Cuántos había vencido Shino? Habían sido por lo menos cuatro, según recordaba haber escuchado. Bien, por lo menos haría cuatro.

Buscó el centro de la batalla e ingresó; vio a uno de los guardias caer exhausto ante las arremetidas de un ninja que atacaba dos katana; era ciertamente muy hábil, y cada vez el guardia bloqueaba más ataques y esquivaba menos. Era obvio que pronto no podría ni bloquearlos. Bien, ese sería su siguiente oponente.

-¡Espadas!- gritó corriendo hacia su enemigo. El hombre volteó a verla de reojo, inseguro de si rematar a su oponente o enfrentarse a ella. Sakura realizo una multiplicación, cuatro clones en total. Mandó dos Sakura por el frente, otras dos saltaron para atacar; una se quedo en la retaguardia. El ninja enemigo estudio la edad de la chica y se mofó.

Tácticas de estudiantes; solo para comprobarlo golpeó con habilidad los primeros dos clones. Si, estos desaparecieron; tras los dos clones que ya caían frente a él, vio a la Sakura de la retaguardia preparar una kunai explosiva. Esa era la verdadera; esquivo rápidamente a los clones y se dirigió a atacar a la chica. Pero a los pocos pasos recibió dos cortes profundos a lo largo de su espalda. El ninja volteó confundido.

Tras él, Sakura y uno de los guardias sostenían un kunai en su mano derecha, escurriendo su sangre; uno de los malditos guardia había hecho una transformación, la chica nunca había hecho cuatro clones, solo tres! Y se había arriesgado saltando a la posición más expuesta confiando en que creería que tomaría la retaguardia, y él había caído. Lo habían engañado por completo.

-Muere- exclamó el guardia corriendo y encajando su Kunai en la espalda de su oponente. El ninja soltó sus katana en un espasmo de muerte. El guardia volteó rápidamente a ver a Sakura; ella reconoció al líder por su mirada-. Bien hecho, y gracias.

El líder volvió a la batalla, seleccionando un nuevo oponente; Sakura estuvo decidida a hacer lo mismo. Iban dos, faltaban dos, y de ser posibles, mas. No estaba dispuesta a ser humillada por Kurenai, Naruto, Sasuke o nadie. Ella era una ninja, una kunoichi; y pelearía exactamente igual que los demás… Y ganaría como solo pocos!

* * *

Shino había tomado la retaguardia, perfectamente consciente de su desventaja; no tenía suficientes insectos para atacar a todos sus oponentes, y en una batalla campal no era capaz de vigilar todos los ángulos. No, lo mejor era hacer de apoyo en una posición segura, intentando abarcar todo el campo de batalla.

Los enemigos eran muchos, a simple vista eran el doble de ellos, tal vez el triple; afortunadamente no parecían lo suficientemente hábiles. Los guardias lograban mantenerse a salvo y pelear contra dos o tres enemigos a la vez; afortunadamente también el reducido campo de batalla, y reducido porque la pelea se había concentrando en un área específica, impedía a los enemigos hacer ataques muy poderosos. De vez en cuando veía un leve destello eléctrico o una salpicada de agua, pero nada demasiado grande; obviamente esa desventaja también era para ellos, que no podían arriesgarse a realizar una técnica muy poderosa que pudiera lastimar a uno de sus aliados.

El chico observó, con mucha fascinación, las primeras dos batallas de Sakura; no cabía duda de que era una chica muy lista y hábil.

Shino mandó sus insectos contra los oponentes más cercanos, esperando ser de utilidad; de vez en cuando lanzaba una de sus shuriken para bloquear alguna otra o las kunai enemigas. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por lo pronto, pero sin lugar a dudas lo haría lo mejor que pudiera.

* * *

Sakura ingresó al área de batalla nuevamente; como bienvenida uno de los ninjas enemigos saltó sobre ella. La chica bloqueó con dificultad el ataque con su kunai, retrocediendo unos pasos. Su enemigo aprovecho y asesto una certera patada en el estomago de la chica.

-Elemento de agua: cuchilla silenciosa- exclamó sonriente su enemigo.

Una cuchilla de agua se formó en ambas manos, cubriéndolas por completo; pero esos breves segundos fueron bien aprovechados por Sakura. Desenfundo la espada que le había quitado a su anterior oponente y atacó con habilidad. Su enemigo alcanzó a retroceder, pero la chica le cegó un ojo con el ataque.

-Perra!- gritó el ninja retomando el ataque.

-Bastardo!- respondió Sakura furiosa.

El hombre avanzó dando poderosos ataques; para sorpresa de Sakura, al bloquearlos con la espada las manos de su oponente no sufrieron daño en absoluto. Le confundió sobremanera que fuera posible hacer eso con agua, pero no se permitió reflexionar mucho por el momento respecto a ello. Siguió bloqueando los ataques en busca del momento adecuado para atacar.

-Tornado sangriento!- exclamó su enemigo empezando a girar.

La velocidad del ninja de la lluvia aumento considerablemente; giraba sobre si mismo atacando mucho más continuamente a Sakura e impidiéndole recuperarse adecuadamente después de cada ataque. Sakura bloqueaba los ataques lo mejor que podía, pero cada vez los impactos le hacían perder mas y mas el control de su propia espada, mientras su enemigo se acercaba con rapidez.

Intentó agacharse con rapidez y descargó un ataque rápido justo a la cintura, pero el tornado humano saltó el ataque y arremetió contra ella en el aire. Con horror la chica bloqueó el ataque lo mejor que pudo, pero el impacto la hizo rodar por el suelo unos metros, alejándose de su oponente.

La chica aterrizó adolorida; debía levantarse rápido o estaba muerta. Esta vez nadie la salvaría. Esta vez deseaba que nadie la salvara. Abrió los ojos y vio a unos metros a la izquierda un guardia peleando contra dos ninjas de la lluvia, ambos dándole la espalda a ella. Su propio oponente venia, aun girando, hacia ella.

"Si, calcula bien o estas muerta…"

Bloqueó con rapidez el ataque del enemigo, cogiendo la katana con ambas manos; canalizo chakra y empujo a su oponente. Este retrocedió unos centímetros, cediendo al ataque. Sakura giró en ese momento su mano derecha y separó las espadas que hasta entonces habían permanecido juntas. Con la nueva espada incorporada rasgo los talones de uno de los ninjas que peleaba contra el guardia; giró con habilidad su muñeca y con el mismo impulso, volviendo a aplicar chakra ahora a ambas armas, bloqueó de nuevo a su enemigo con un ataque en forma de cruz.

El impacto fue tan grande que su enemigo se desplomó con su técnica cancelada; Sakura aprovecho para levantarse y rematar al ninja de la lluvia que había atacado a los talones y que en ese momento se desplomaba adolorido e incrédulo. Encajó una de las espadas en el estomago de su enemigo y golpeó con el mango de la otra su cara.

Tanto el ninja de la lluvia restante como el guardia la voltearon a ver durante un instante; Sakura se volteó y volvió a atacar a su oponente que ya se incorporaba.

-No me va a vencer una chiquilla- susurró indignado su oponente.

-Sí, es cierto- contestó Sakura inexpresiva.

Sakura arremetió con rapidez contra él; el ninja se giro sobre sí mismo para reiniciar su técnica de tornado, pero Sakura bloqueó el primer impacto con su espada derecha y con la izquierda realizo un ataque horizontal desde abajo hasta arriba. Cortó finamente el pecho de su enemigo, quien se desplomó sorprendido. La chica remató al ninja con ambas espadas, dejándose caer de rodillas con fuerza. Después se levantó suspirando.

-Fuiste vencido por una kunoichi, no por una chiquilla…- susurró seriamente Sakura mirando alrededor-. Cuatro… Vamos por uno más, yo puedo…

* * *

El líder de los guardias se encontró con el que parecía ser el líder de los mercenarios; miró alrededor rápidamente, contando a sus guardias. Seguían siendo siete en total, contándose a sí mismo, pero dos de ellos parecían gravemente heridos; a pesar de ello la cantidad de enemigos, por otro lado, había disminuido seriamente. Eso era una ventaja y desventaja. Ahora eran menos enemigos, pero ahora el enemigo podría usar técnicas más poderosas.

Ahora mismo el líder de los mercenarios peleaba contra dos de sus compañeros; y parecía que iba ganando. Con rapidez se interpuso entre su enemigo y sus compañeros, levantando una kunai amenazador. El hombre solo le sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Ken Asamiya- exclamó el ninja de los ojos grises quitándose las túnicas-. Yo seré tu último oponente.

Sin las túnicas se reveló la verdad. Una mujer de ojos grises de pelo corto alborotado y también gris miraba decididamente a su oponente. Tenía una marca en forma de media "T" en la mejilla izquierda. Vestía una chaqueta roja y camisa negra, con botas negras. Su chaqueta carecía de manga del lado derecho, y ese mismo brazo lo llevaba vendado casi a la altura del hombro. A la cadera colgaba como cinturón su bandada; tenía el símbolo de Takumi.

Sus compañeros se retiraron a pelear contra otros ninjas enemigos; el líder de los mercenarios sonrió.

-Jeje…- exclamo el hombre avanzando; a su vez arrojó su capucha descubriéndose-. Mi nombre es Rugal…

Se trataba de un hombre joven y pelo al hombro rojo; vestía una chaqueta con hombreras rojas, pero centro blanco. Tenía además dos guantes puestos, los cuales tenían engarzados una pieza de metal con tres cuchillas curvas sobresalientes. Las cuchillas estaban unidas a un cable que pasaba por un arete en la manga de la camisa de Rugal. Al parecer el cable era uno mismo, y cada extremo estaba unido a las cuchillas.

Ken lo estudió con detenimiento; no tenía protector visible, así que no podía determinar de qué aldea provenía y por tanto su estilo de pelea le era desconocido, pero era obvio que utilizaba las cuchillas. En eso tenía ventaja: Ken era experta en todo tipo de armas. No importaba la estrategia, contaba con poder descubrirla pronto y vencer a su oponente.

-¿Sabes?- exclamó Rugal avanzando unos pasos hacia ella-. He notado que eres una chica hábil y poderosa; haríamos buena pareja…

-¿Acaso tendrás una hermana?- sonrió Ken-. Tienes finas facciones, apuesto que será hermosa.

-Oh, ya veo- respondió el hombre sonriendo-. Intereses distintos. Bien, me conformare con matarte.

Rugal corrió hacia Ken sacando una kunai; la mujer sonrió, sacando a su vez una kunai, pero preparando abriendo su bolsa de provisiones, por si acaso fuese necesario sacar su pergamino. Uno nunca podía saber, y Ken no subestimaba ni al feo de los oponentes; ni aunque fuera un hombre.

El hombre golpeó con fuerza y rapidez, arremetiendo con una sádica sonrisa; Ken bloqueo los ataques hábilmente, sin embargo los ataques continuos la obligaron a retroceder. La estaba probando; por supuesto que ella no le revelaría nada de su forma de ataque.

La kunoichi asestó una firme patada al estomago de Rugal y sacó una kunai mas; con ambas armas en la mano, empezó su contraataque. Atacó con rapidez y agilidad a su oponente, mezclando patadas con arremetidas de sus armas, pero el Shinobi las esquivaba sin ningún problema, aunque con un tiempo tan recortado entre ataque y ataque que no le permitía hacer un movimiento. Aun así no le agradó nada a Ken notar que este hombre era tan rápido.

-Increíble- sonrió Rugal esquivando los ataques-. Debes ser una ninja de alto rango. Creo que tu nombre me suena.

-Pues el tuyo me es desconocido- comentó Ken arrojando sus kunai.

Las armas fueron esquivadas por Rugal, quien alzó una ceja divertido ante tan inútil ataque; pero el fragmento de tiempo en que Rugal había esquivado las armas le fue más que suficiente a Ken para tirarse al suelo. Una vez ahí, pateó las piernas de Rugal, y girando sobre sí misma sacó otra kunai dispuesta a rasgar a su enemigo mientras este caía. Pero el ninja fue suficientemente veloz, y mientras caía fue capaz de girar sobre su propio eje y esquivar el ataque por centímetros, a costo de recibir una rasgadura en su brazo derecho. Colocó su mano sobre el suelo antes de caer completamente y se impulso para levantarse; Ken también se levantó con rapidez.

-Bien, bien- aplaudió Rugal sonriente-. Eres muy hábil chica. Ten por seguro que guardare tu cadáver para mi colección.

-Ten por seguro que yo dejare el tuyo destrozado- respondió Ken aun más sonriente.

-Jajá, si veo que eres toda una fiera- se burló Rugal arrogantemente-. Bien, es hora de acabar con esto, mis ayudantes no son tan hábiles como yo y ocupo ayuda. No quiero cargar yo esas barras de regreso.

-¿Quién te ha contratado?

-Vamos- respondió con fingido dolor el ninja-. ¿Por quién me tomas? No sería capaz de traicionar a mi jefe. El pidió discreción y rapidez… Por supuesto que dejare a todo tu equipo tan desgarrado que dudo mucho que sea muy discreto…

-Ataca- ordenó Ken con seriedad.

Rugal corrió con rapidez hacia Ken; la ninja se preparó a recibirlo, pero para su sorpresa el hombre se tiró al suelo. Con el impulso giró en el piso. Ken reaccionó con rapidez y retrocediendo con un pequeño saltó, dio un golpe con su kunai. Pero el Shinobi la tomó de la muñeca y encajo su arma en el suelo; se puso de cuclillas y saltando sofocó a la mujer golpeando con su hombro el estomago de ella. Después procedió a tomarla del pelo y asestar un firme cabezazo en su cara, aun estando debajo de ella. La soltó del pelo y con gran fuerza se levanto, propinando un poderoso codazo con su brazo derecho hacia atrás, golpeándola en las costillas.

Ken cayó al suelo, sofocada y terriblemente lastimada; ese hombre era increíblemente ágil. La había engañado desde un principio.

Apenas se encontraba abriendo los ojos, vio a Rugal caer sobre ella con una kunai apuntando a su cuello; con rapidez Ken interpuso su brazo derecho al arma. La kunai se encajó en brazo con facilidad, pero ella no se permitió dudar por el dolor. Aprovecho que su enemigo tenía su arma atorada y asestó un rodillazo con todas las fuerzas que pudo al estomago de Rugal. El hombre aflojo un poco el agarre de su arma, pero fue lo suficiente para ella. Retiro su brazo herido y con el otro dio un certero golpe en la cara del hombre.

Rugal giró sobre sí mismo, pero de nuevo colocó su mano en el piso antes de caer y se impulso para caer de pie; no cabía duda de que era un ninja muy hábil. Ken también se puso de pie y extrajo el arma de su brazo. El corte no era muy profundo, pero definitivamente le impediría usar correctamente su arma secreta. Ahora se lamentaba de no haberla usado desde el principio, pero no le gustaba mucho usarla en realidad. Si, era su gane seguro, pero le costaba trabajó dominar correctamente el arma; además de que era realmente cansado.

-Eso dolió- sonrió Rugal limpiándose la sangre de la cara.

-Te dejara de doler cuando te mate…

-Gracias por el favor, pero me temó que lo rechazare.

Rugal arrojó sus kunai con mucha rapidez, tanta que por poco Ken no hubiera sido capaz de bloquearlas. Sin embargo, detrás de las kunai, venia Rugal. Su puño se preparaba para golpear. No pudo dejar de notar que las cuchillas estaban posicionadas ligeramente más al frente, para encajarse mucho antes de que el puño tocara a su víctima. Ken no tuvo más remedió que volver a colocar su brazo derecho como escudo mientras retrocedía de un salto, con la esperanza de que el arma no se lo arrancara de cuajo. Si esa era el arma principal de Rugal debía ser terriblemente poderosa.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó; vio un borrón interponerse y perdió de vista a Rugal frente a una visión roja. Por un momento se dijo que era su sangre nublándole la vista, que Rugal la había alcanzado y atravesado su cerebro. Pero después se dio cuenta de su error. El rojo era tela; la chica de Konoha.

Sakura se interpuso con rapidez frente a Rugal y descargó un golpe con ambas katanas unidas; cargó las armas de chakra y golpeó verticalmente. El ataque golpeó la mano de Rugal, generándole un terrible dolor, pero las cuchillas lo protegieron de perder su mano. El ataque fue desviado y el Shinobi nuevamente giró sobre sí mismo para recuperar el equilibrio y alejarse del área de peligro.

A pocos metros frente a él estaba la chica que ya había acabado con cuatro de los suyos. La había observado de reojo, ciertamente era hábil… para tener trece años. No pudo menos que sonreír ante su osadía.

-Bien, tenemos una nueva participante- exclamó Rugal girando su cabeza para desentumirla-. Bien, que termine el juego chiquilla; pero te prometo que a ti te matare lentamente por entrometerte…

Rugal cargo de chakra sus cuchillas y volvió al ataque; por alguna extraña razón, tuvo la certeza de que perdería la pelea. Lo habían estafado, la misión no era tan fácil como le habían prometido. Pero no podía menos que admitir que se había divertido.

**Fin Capitulo 12**

**

* * *

**

**Corenote:**

So Fucking Shit! Me encantó este capítulo .

No, en serio, legendario desde mi punto de vista. Y aun no comprendo de donde me salió la inspiración xD

Inicie el capitulo con una idea de "vamos a sacar a Sakura siendo inútil!"… Pero después me vino a la mente la idea de que Sakura debería tener algo de orgullo; y por supuesto coraje por lo que le paso. La idea de la habilidad de su clan (vamos, que son doce de Konoha y los únicos tres que no tiene habilidad de clan son Tenten, Lee y ella, pero los otros tienen perdón, Sakura no), me vino desde hace tiempo, y pensaba dejarlo para el final. Pero después se me ocurrió que podría colocar una batalla donde con increíble destreza mostrara su habilidad de clan. Entre pelea y pelea llegue a la conclusión de que los lideres de cada bando (mercenarios y guardias), debían encontrarse y pelear. Así que diseñe ambos (luego subo sus diseños a devianart), cosa que me costó mucho tiempo xD…

Ya que diseñe a ambos líderes, se me ocurrió una idea disparatada que pronto conocerán mientras avance el fic; al final de cuentas, creo que terminare poniendo a Sakura y Shino como segundos protagonistas del fic lol… Este capítulo se ha convertido en mi favorito respecto a acción… hasta ahora, claro…

Por otro lado, siempre he considerado a Kurenai una inútil. No tengo intención de lucirla ni de chiste ¬¬… En serio, me cae mal…

* * *

_PD- He hecho lo mejor que puedo con el personaje de Shino, si esta fuera de personaje lo siento, pero en serio me esforcé u.u_

_Por favor, sigan comentando =)_


	14. Capitulo 13 Keep On Breathing

**Capitulo 13- Keep On Breathing**

_18 de Febrero (atardecer) _

Los ninjas siguieron avanzando con rapidez, pero asegurándose de borrar sus propias huellas lo mejor que era posible; desconocían si el enemigo los seguiría, o si de hecho los esperaba al frente, pero lo mejor era tratar de cubrir uno de los francos. Por su parte el byakugan de Hinata alcanzaba a ver al frente con suficiente tiempo para no caer en una emboscada, así que estaban relativamente seguros. Eso no significaba, sin embargo, que fuera un trayecto sencillo; aun faltaba mucho para llegar a Takigakure, así que lo mejor era tomárselo con calma, según Kakashi.

-Podríamos fácilmente aumentar la velocidad de viaje- replicó Fû con tono enojado al lado de Kakashi-. También descansar menos horas; no es necesario tantas horas de sueño.

-Fû, entiendo perfectamente que quieras terminar lo más rápido posible esta misión que parece tan importante para…- Kakashi reflexiono sobre si decir clan o aldea, pero en realidad no estaba seguro de que fuera importante para alguno de ellos; algo era cierto, la aldea no era una opción viable-. Tan importante para tus camaradas, pero es mejor terminarla seguros.

-Les pagaron por esta misión a sabiendas de que podrían perder la vida en ella- dijo la chica indignada- ¿Es que los ninjas de Konoha son cobardes?

-No, somos prudentes- aclaró Kakashi suspirando-. Si viajamos al ritmo que nos pides, es posible que solamente ahorremos un día de viaje, lo cual no es mucho; en su lugar, por otro lado, nos arriesgamos a toparnos con un enemigo exhaustos y desprevenidos. Es mucho mejor hacer las cosas con calma…

-No los necesito- exclamó desesperada-. Vamos, que el chico Kyubi y yo tenemos suficiente energía aunque ustedes se cansen!

-¿Crees tener el mismo nivel de energía que Naruto?- inquirió Kakashi alzando una ceja- ¿Por qué aseguras eso?

-…

Fû guardo silencio y se adelanto a Kakashi sin volver a decir nada más; eso le parecía muy extraño a Kakashi. Demasiado extraño.

-Maestro Kakashi- llamó Hinata deteniéndose en medio del camino-. Un grupo de cuatro ninjas se acerca…

-¿De qué aldea son?- preguntó Kakashi mirando a la chica- ¿Los ves como una amenaza?

-Todos ellos son de la misma aldea, la de la arena- explicó Hinata-. Y el líder de ellos es el hermano de Gaara…

-Kankuro- dijo sonriendo Naruto.

* * *

Kankuro avanzaba tranquilamente por el camino cargando sus dos marionetas, en su primera misión de rango B con su nuevo equipo. Esperaba que esta no fuera demasiado intensa para los chicos; eran ninjas muy buenos, con excelentes aptitudes, pero carecían de la experiencia en situaciones peligrosas. Esta era la primera vez que se enfrentarían a otros ninjas de aldeas de afuera; hasta ahora los enfrentamientos habían sido solamente contra bandidos comunes.

Y después de todo, en realidad él no era del tipo "protector"; su estilo de pelea le exigía mantenerse a salvo y seguro, cosa fácil para sí mismo, pero no tanto tomando en cuenta que ahora contaba con un equipo al cual entrenar.

-Maestro- llamó una chica detrás de él; Kankuro simplemente asintió para demostrar que le ponía atención, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento- ¿Por qué avanzamos por el camino? ¿No deberíamos escondernos y avanzar por el bosque?

-No lo creo necesario, Rei- respondió llanamente.

-Pero maestro…

-Rei, en estos momentos cualquier enemigo que nos pudiese preocupar desconoce nuestra identidad- explicó Kankuro tranquilamente-. Ciertamente alguien que se escondiera avanzaría por el bosque, así que para nosotros en estos momentos es mejor caminar por aquí. De esta manera no debemos enfrentarnos a enemigos que ni siquiera nos corresponden.

-No molestes al maestro- replicó un chico dándole un codazo a Rei.

-Es nuestra primera misión de rango B; creo que deberíamos calmarnos- exclamó Kankuro sonriente.

Sus tres acompañantes asintieron; eran dos chicas y un chico. Rei Masuri, Hotaru Ikibi y Subaru Takemi, eran sus estudiantes. Llevaba poco tiempo entrenándolos, exactamente un mes, y sentía sinceramente que una misión de rango B era demasiado apresurada para los chicos. Sin embargo por una escases inusitada de ninjas en la arena, se vio presionado para aceptar la misión; solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente hábil para acabar la misión con los chicos en una pieza.

-Maestro, al frente vienen unos ninjas- Kankuro ya los había divisado, solo había esperado cuando tardaban sus alumnos en darse cuenta. Con algo de alivio comprobó que no fueron muchos segundos después.

-Sí, no se preocupen, los conozco…

Los ninjas se acercaron caminando a ritmo lento; Kankuro reconoció a Kiba, Naruto, Hinata y al legendario Kakashi. Pero detrás de ellos venia una chica desconocida para él. Una vez que estuvo unos metros más cerca, logro distinguir los ojos de la chica; y dejo de avanzar titubeando. Esto no paso desapercibido para sus alumnos.

-¿Sucede algo maestro?- preguntó Rei preocupada.

-Es… es una miembro del clan Houkou…- exclamó Kankuro titubeante.

-¿El clan Houkou?- repitió Rei volteando a ver a sus compañeros.

-No he oído de ellos- respondió Subaru a las miradas interrogativas de sus compañeras-. Creo que es un clan de la aldea de la cascada…

-Originalmente no lo eran…- comentó Kankuro a sus alumnos bajando la voz-. Ellos provenían de la roca. Y siempre fueron los encargados de sellar a la bestia de cinco colas dentro de sus cuerpos…

-¡¿Esa chica es una Jinchu…?

-Cállate!- exclamó Subaru tapando la boca de Rei-. No seas tonta…

-No necesariamente es una Jinchuriki- explicó Kankuro-. Aunque es muy probable; solo la línea más poderosa del clan hereda los característicos ojos naranjas. Solo ellos son aptos para contener al cinco colas. De hecho, han desarrollado una serie de técnicas de línea sucesora especialmente para controlar al cinco colas. Sin embargo no tengo idea de quién es Jinchuriki actual; nace más de un posible portador por generación…

-El otro es el chico Kyubi…- susurró Subaru a sus compañeras-. Fui a verlo a los exámenes con mi padre.

-Hablaremos de esto luego- ordenó Kankuro dando por finalizada la conversación.

Los ninjas de la hoja los saludaron alegremente, mientras la chica de la cascada permanecía en la retaguardia; Kankuro la estudio cuidadosamente mientras saludaba a los demás ninjas. No tenía idea de cómo reconocer a una Jinchuriki, aunque seguramente Gaara si pudiera; hasta donde sabia, la bestia de cinco colas era una de las más fuertes que había.

-Naruto, me alegra ver que ya estás bien- exclamó Kankuro apretando las mano del chico-. Gaara fue a verte, pero como Jounin… Bueno, es un ninja muy ocupado y no pudo quedarse hasta tu recuperación.

-Sí, me hubiera gustado verlo- respondió Naruto sonriente-. Por supuesto que no tenía porque preocuparse: ni Sasuke puede vencerme.

-Me gustaría quitarte un poco de esa confianza, pero creo que ambos estamos en medio de una misión…

-¿Es tu equipo?- exclamó Kiba impresionado.

-Si, después de la última vez que te salve el pellejo, fui promovido a Chunin- dijo Kankuro sonriente-. Llevo un mes entrenándolos.

-¿Vienes de una o vas a una?- preguntó Kakashi con tranquilidad.

-Maestro…- susurró Subaru a Kankuro con preocupación-. No les podemos decir nada…

-De hecho, creo que puedo compartir la información de la misión tranquilamente con ustedes- dijo sonriendo Kankuro alternativamente al equipo Kakashi y a su propio equipo-. Es la aldea de la hoja quien nos ha contratado…

* * *

-Fue de gran agrado verte, Kankuro, pero no podemos retrasarnos mas tiempo- dijo Kakashi cortésmente.

-Sí, entiendo, nosotros también debemos irnos…- dijo Kankuro dándoles una mirada recriminatoria a sus alumnos que miraban con cierto temor a Naruto y a Fû.

-Kankuro…- Kakashi se acerco susurrando a su interlocutor-. Tengo la impresión de que tu equipo conoce algo sobre nuestra acompañante.

-¿Crees que nosotros sabemos mas sobre ella que tú mismo?- contestó sonriendo.

-Podría ser- asintió el ninja- ¿Hay algo de esa información que puedas compartir conmigo?

-Ella… sabes que pertenece al clan Houkou?

-¡¿Houkou?- exclamó Kakashi impresionado-. Claro, los ojos; no entiendo como no lo recordé… Pero ellos son de la roca, no de la cascada…

-Escuche que hace tres generaciones traicionaron a la roca para unirse a la cascada; no tengo una idea clara del motivo- dijo Kankuro de forma confidencial-. Pero algo es cierto: desde que cambiaron de aldea no han jugado un papel ni una pizca de importante como lo eran en la roca. He escuchado que de hecho el clan es marginado dentro de la propia aldea.

-Tres generaciones en la cascada- reflexionó Kakashi-. Pero la roca tiene su propio Jinchuriki ¿Entonces un nuevo clan se encarga del cinco colas?

-No lo creo…- respondió Kankuro-. El clan huyo a Takigakure con todo y un Jinchuriki vivo. La bestia de cinco colas pertenece a la cascada ahora…

Kakashi reflexionó acerca de la información; desconocía lo que le acababa de decir Kankuro, pero era del todo lógico. Al parecer, la roca no contaba actualmente con ningún Jinchuriki si lo que decía Kankuro era correcto; la traición del clan Houkou había sido encubierta por la roca para no ser atacados; y la cascada, por alguna extraña razón, también lo había encubierto lo mejor que había podido. A pesar de que se sabía que contaban con un Jinchuriki, en toda la aldea de la hoja nadie conocía el nombre del clan o Jinchuriki actual ¿Podría ser entonces Fû la actual Jinchuriki? Si, en parte era viable por su exceso de confianza, y el haber permanecido años entrenando en aquel templo también apuntaba a ello. Era del todo lógico que siendo una Jinchuriki la hubieran mandado a entrenar para controlar el poder de la bestia de cinco colas. Pero aun quedaban pendientes varias cosas en la misión ¿Por qué ahora la cascada rechazaba a Fû? ¿Quién los había contratado, el clan? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de la misión?

Por un momento Kakashi se preguntó si no estarían escoltando al arma de destrucción masiva que acabaría con la cascada; era una Jinchuriki, era posible que fuera el arma definitiva del clan contra la cascada, como venganza por su marginación ¿Pero porque habían ellos traicionado a la roca en primer lugar? Tal vez en ese hecho estaba la clave para comprenderlo todo…

-¿De casualidad sabrás el nombre del actual Jinchuriki de la cascada?

-Desconozco el nombre de mas Jinchuriki que el de ocho colas, nueve colas y mi hermano Gaara- dijo Kankuro alzando los hombros-. Sabrás que el hecho de pertenecer a la más poderosa línea del clan no necesariamente significa ser un Jinchuriki.

-Si…- asintió Kakashi-. Por eso quería el nombre del más reciente Jinchuriki. Esta misión empieza a complicarse cada vez más…

-Tengan cuidado- exclamó Kankuro-. No tengo idea de cuál sea su misión, pero si van protegiendo a alguien tan poderoso como un Jinchuriki, posiblemente sea muy peligroso.

-No te preocupes, Kankuro- dijo Kakashi con seriedad-. Sea o no sea un Jinchuriki, nosotros nunca nos tomamos las misiones a la ligera….

* * *

En la humedad de los pasillos, los gritos de agonía resonaban portentosamente, como si la ausencia de luz aumentaran el poder de los ecos; aunque en realidad la construcción había sido planeada así: cada sonido de cada cosa que pasara dentro debía ser amplificado. La construcción porosa de las paredes también ayudaba a reducir el efecto del eco, solamente amplificando el sonido de forma unidireccional. De esta forma, para oídos inexpertos, los sonidos parecían provenir del punto mismo donde una persona estuviera parada, como un susurro en el oído. Pero para los muy entrenados habitantes de la aldea del sonido, era fácil determinar de dónde venían los sonidos y a qué distancia aproximada se encontraban.

El secreto era sencillo: entre más te acercaras a la fuente del sonido, este se volvía cada vez más bajo. De tal forma que los sonidos en la entrada misma de la aldea eran estruendosos. Afortunadamente la ubicación estratégica de la aldea en medio de los arboles confundía terriblemente a los invasores. Orochimaru había construido la aldea reflexionando acerca de cada posible utilidad; el resultado era una verdadera obra de arte.

Pero ahora mismo resultaba demasiado incomoda para sus pocos habitantes; sobre todo para Kabuto. Ahora le era imposible relajarse; la agonía de Orochimaru lo despedía en las noches y lo saludaba en las mañanas. Todo se estaba jodiendo terriblemente rápido. Con su líder enfermo, las misiones se habían cancelado indefinidamente; por un momento Kabuto había intentado hacerse cargo el mismo de la dirección de la aldea, pero la enfermedad de Orochimaru lo absorbía por completo. Era incapaz de atender tantas cosas a la vez.

Kabuto se levanto dejando a su compañera acostada en la cama; era consciente de que estaba despierta, puesto que era imposible dormir con esos gritos. Pero no le dedicó una mirada ni un saludo de buenos días. No se sentía de ánimos para nada. Ni siquiera para verla desnuda. No regresaría al cuarto por el día de hoy. Suspiro con resignación al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos cuando acababa de levantarse.

-¿Comeremos juntos?- susurró ella sin voltear a verlo. Kabuto maldijo silenciosamente su imprudencia, obligarlo a hablarle cuando estaba tan desanimado. Pero en realidad no era del todo su culpa.

-No lo creo, Orochimaru-sama me necesitara- exclamó Kabuto-. Puedes disponer de tu tiempo como quieras; recuerda darte una vuelta a revisar el nivel de las provisiones. Que compren de ser necesario…

Kabuto se vistió con rapidez y se colocó sus gafas; salió del cuarto y camino abstraído en sus pensamientos a la habitación de Orochimaru. Por un momento contemplo la posibilidad de matarlo para acabar con eso de una vez, pero decidió que no era una buena idea. Su maestro era un hombre impresionante.

-¿Orochimaru-sama?- llamó Kabuto a la puerta. En respuesta otro doloroso grito surgió de dentro.

Ingresó en silencio, viendo la silueta medio levantada de su maestro. Percibió sus jadeos lastimeros preguntándose cuanto más podría aguantar.

-Señor, no obtendrá el cuerpo de Sasuke a tiempo- exclamó Kabuto acercándose lentamente-. Todos los ninjas que hemos enviado han regresado heridos o han desaparecido; me temo que usamos nuestro mejor arsenal muy precipitadamente y ahora están más alertas que nunca…

-Lo necesito…- susurró Orochimaru volteándolo a ver.

-No, usted necesita un cuerpo, no ese cuerpo- replicó Kabuto con enojo-. Tenemos varios candidatos muy viables; sus técnicas no representaran adquisiciones importantes para usted, pero está muriendo…

-Necesito a un Uchiha…- susurró Orochimaru cerrando los ojos-. Mi camino… a la inmortalidad. Tardare una generación…. En conseguirlo. No quiero retrasarme más.

-Desconocemos el paradero de Itachi; Sasuke se encuentra demasiado protegido en la aldea de la hoja.

-¿La chica de Kamagure?- inquirió Orochimaru.

-Señor, sabe tan bien como yo que es demasiado tarde para considerarla; no puede viajar y el tiempo que tardaría en traerla… Maestro, no creo que le queden más de tres días de vida, debemos actuar rápido…

-¿Qué… sugieres?- preguntó Orochimaru con enfado- ¿De nuevo me ofrecerás tu cuerpo?

-Orochimaru-sama, he reflexionado acerca del Jutsu del tercero- explicó Kabuto tomando asiento en la propia cama de Orochimaru; tomo uno de sus brazos y empezó a limpiarlo con delicadeza y esmero. Su maestro se retorció dolorosamente pero no emitió ningún sonido-. Solo hay dos formas de acabar con su técnica de resurrección: liberarlos el propio usuario o que el alma sea removida del cuerpo invocado.

Orochimaru lo miró con atención, mientras gotas de sudor corrían por toda su cara. Kabuto tuvo la certeza de que podría matarlo con facilidad; en estos momentos su maestro tenía mucha suerte de que él no tuviera los mismos sentimientos que el propio Orochimaru hacia el tercero.

-Sus invocaciones fueron destruidas y usted mismo fue atacado con la misma técnica. Después sucedió esto. Al parecer su alma, o parte de ella, fue afectada por esa técnica.

-¿Y qué le han hecho a mi alma?- preguntó Orochimaru confundido. Hacía semanas que el intenso dolor le impedía pensar con claridad.

-La han sellado- respondió Kabuto con seriedad-. Es la única explicación lógica. Nunca hemos visto los efectos de un alma a medio sellar, pero no me cabe la menor duda de que estos efectos son debido a ello.

-¿Sellado?- exclamó con furia- ¿Entonces no tiene cura?

-No lo creo, señor. En realidad, aunque cambie de cuerpo es muy probable que los efectos del sellado se repitan paulatinamente. Y posiblemente cada vez serán más cortos los periodos de salud.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que estoy condenado?

-Si…

Orochimaru gritó con furia; intentó jalarse el pelo con las manos, pero sus brazos no respondieron. Así que simplemente bajo la cabeza dedicando pensamientos de odio hacia su antiguo maestro. Después de todo, realmente lo había vencido. El anciano había muerto y él nunca había tenido ni una sola oportunidad de derrotarlo. Era terrible morir pensando en ello; pero podría vivir con ello… Si encontraba una forma de seguir viviendo. Pero habían sellado su alma, eso era irreparable. Era un sello desconocido por completo para él, así que no podía deshacerlo; peor aun pensar que aunque lo conociera, debido a su enorme poder, era posible que solo el propio usuario pudiera deshacerlo, y el viejo había muerto. Había intentado revivirlo para interrogarlo respecto a la técnica, pero no había dado resultado. El tercero había sellado su propia alma.

-Sin embargo…- Orochimaru volteó a ver a Kabuto interrogativo-. Tengo una teoría.

-¿Teoría?

-¿Cuál es la única creatura conocida sin alma?

-¿Los Bijuus?

-Si- sonrió Kabuto como si le explicara algo obvio a un niño; Orochimaru no tuvo más remedio que aguantarlo en silencio-. Las bestias con cola están formadas enteramente por Chakra y carecen de alma. Son energía pura con consciencia. Es por eso que cuando se les enlaza con una persona están en peligro de muerte: carecen de alma, y al ser sellados dentro de una persona, pasan a ser parte del propio chakra del portador, aunque conserven su consciencia. Si el Jinchuriki muriera, el Bijuu moriría puesto que se ha enlazado al alma del portador y carece de alma propia para sobrevivir. Un cuerpo muerto deja de producir chakra, así que la bestia simplemente desaparece.

-¿Esa es la teoría?

-Parte de ella- asintió Kabuto-. El punto es que nunca se ha podido crear vida sin un alma de por medio. Pero los Bijuu existen sin un alma…

Kabuto amplió más su sonrisa y se levantó de la cama; Orochimaru lo siguió con la mirada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Mi teoría es que si usted, Orochimaru-sama, posee uno de los Bijuu dentro de su cuerpo, con el chakra que le proporcione el mismo podrá compensar el sellado de su alma- explicó sonriente el ninja de lentes-. La energía inusual de estas bestias le podría proporcionar un sustituto a su propia alma, e incluso podría ser que con el tiempo se regenerara su alma con la acción del chakra.

-Interesante…- dijo sonriendo Orochimaru-. Vamos por el más cercano…

-Ya he preparado todo desde ayer por si usted aceptaba- asintió Kabuto-. Dejare a alguien encargado y podremos partir con una pequeña escolta lo antes posible.

-Bien…

Kabuto salió sonriendo de la habitación; las cosas sí que se pondrían interesantes. Si Orochimaru se convertía en un Jinchuriki, Akatsuki definitivamente iría tras de él. Eso a su vez significaba localizar con facilidad a Itachi. Y después… Solo el tiempo lo diría. Curiosamente su humor había mejorado demasiado rápido. Regresaría a la habitación y esperaba encontrar a la chica aun en ella; caso contrario la buscaría. Pero deseaba celebrar antes de salir de cacería.

* * *

Naruto se despidió de Kankuro disimulando lo mejor que pudo su incomodidad con los otros ninjas; el equipo de Kankuro era solo ligeramente más jóvenes que ellos. Tal vez eso era lo que lo hacía más doloroso. De cualquier forma no podía culparlos. No, la culpa era del cuarto Hokage, no de ellos.

-Bien equipo, sigamos- exclamó Kakashi sonriendo-. Hinata, nos hemos expuesto un rato, por favor revisa el area en triangulo al frente y atrás. Abarca por lo menos sesenta grados hasta donde alcances.

-Si- asintió Hinata.

El equipo comenzó a avanzar, adentrándose nuevamente al bosque; Naruto permanecía cabizbajo reflexionando. Kankuro no mostraba ningún cambio en su actitud, pero los chicos se mostraban definitivamente temerosos de él… y de Fû? ¿Por qué le temían a ella? Vamos, Kakashi era mucho más tenebroso que la chica que en realidad era hasta linda en cierto grado.

-Son molestos, verdad?

Naruto volteó a ver sobresaltado a su derecha; Fû avanzaba a su misma velocidad. Le mostraba lo que parecía un amago de sonrisa. Eso le extraño mucho al chico quien pensaba que tenía una muy mala relación con la chica.

-¿Quiénes?

-Todos- respondió ella mirando al frente-. Nadie te puede entender. Es difícil pagar por cosas que tú no hiciste, por cosas que ni siquiera te preguntaron…

-Si…- respondió llanamente Naruto agachando la cabeza.

-En Takigakure, todo mi clan es exiliado; no somos muy apreciados ahí- comentó Fû tratando de sonar casual-. Yo soy de una línea más fuerte dentro de mi propio clan; por eso no solo soy una marginada dentro, sino que además me odian…

El comentario le recordó a Naruto vagamente a su amigo Neiji.

-¿Tu clan hizo algo malo?

-Traicionamos a la roca- respondió Fû sonriendo-. Éramos el clan más poderoso de la roca y todos la dejamos para ir a la cascada. Supongo que no pueden confiar en unos traidores. Por más leal que pudiera ser a la cascada, ellos nunca confiaran en nosotros. Nos odian.

Naruto sonrió. La chica se sintió ligeramente ofendida, hasta que comprendió que no se burlaba de ella. Su sonrisa era más de comprensión, camaradería.

-Yo nunca he conocido a mi clan- comentó el chico-. Cuando era solo un bebe recién nacido, mi aldea fue atacada… Por el Kyubi. Muchos murieron en ese ataque protegiendo la aldea. Entre ellos todo mi clan. El cuarto hokage fue el único hombre que pudo detener al Kyubi… Sellándolo en mí. Pero murió en la batalla.

-¿No has conocido a tus padres?

-No- respondió Naruto tranquilamente mirándola; después de unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar- ¿En serio te importa más la historia de mis padres que la del Kyubi?

-Estoy hablando contigo, no con el Kyubi- respondió sonriendo Fû.

Naruto respondió la sonrisa, aliviado; quien quiera que fuera esa chica, la había juzgado demasiado pronto. En el fondo la chica no era mala. Solo desconfiaba de la gente como la gente desconfiaba de ella. Además, llevaba seis años encerrada en un templo, no podía culparla por haber perdido la habilidad de entablar amistad.

-Cuéntame mas sobre los Uzumaki…- pidió Fû sonriendo.

-Bueno; no sé mucho. Mi familia viene de una antigua aldea con la que Konoha tuvo muy buenos tratos. Mira el uniforme de mi maestro; la espiral es en honor a la unión de mi aldea con la de ellos. Aunque eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo…

Los chicos siguieron conversando un rato mas mientras la noche empezaba a caer. Hinata observó a los chicos platicando animadamente, y notó que ahora Fû caminaba mucho más lento. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos y se preguntó a que se debía ese cambio en la actitud de la chica. Su corazón solo le susurraba lo peor.

**Fin capitulo 13**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bien, pues este fue un ligero respiro antes de empezar las verdaderas batallas; las cosas se complican a partir del siguiente capítulo. Si, sé que muchos me mataran porque esperaban la conclusión de la pelea de Sakura xD… No tengo disculpa, simplemente que la escena de Fû y Naruto llegaba a mi mente recurrentemente y no tuve más remedio que darle prioridad.

El equipo Kankuro es una idea que utilizare a futuro, así como Orochimaru quien no volverá a aparecer en todo este fic… Pero que utilizare en la continuación. La idea de Orochimaru adquiriendo un Bijuu también fue una idea recurrente desde hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, al empezar a ver Naruto, yo siempre pensé que Orochimaru tenía un Bijuu. Después cambie la teoría por la idea de que alguna vez lo tuvo, pero Akatsuki se lo extrajo y le dio una patada en el colon xD…

Bueno, de cualquier forma, espero que les este gustado el color que va adquiriendo el fic; nos vemos pronto =)

_PD- Lamentablemente he entrado a trabajar a un negocio familiar donde carezco de internet (me estoy yendo a vivir a un pueblo :/…), así que se me dificultaran las actualizaciones, pero hare lo mejor posible =)_

_Por favor no dejen de comentar, hasta pronto._


	15. Capitulo 14 Beat It

**Capitulo 14- Beat It**

_18 de Febrero (atardecer)_

Shino observó paciente y preocupado cada una de las batallas de Sakura; eran increíblemente breves y rápidas, haciéndole imposible siquiera pensar en ayudarla, pero absolutamente todas ellas habían terminado en una victoria. Pero ahora Sakura había aumentado sus propias expectativas: se encontraba haciéndolo frente al propio líder de los mercenarios que los atacaban.

No era que no confiara en la habilidad de la chica, él nunca subestimaba a nadie. Era solo que… le preocupaba. Si, le preocupaba. La única vez en su vida que había sentido algo parecido a esa preocupación fue cuando peleó con Kankuro en la invasión de la aldea de Orochimaru; pero esto, a pesar de ser parecido, era marcadamente distinto. Para empezar, él no se encontraba en peligro; como segundo punto, la preocupación era más… sofocante… No encontraba otra palabra para describirla. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, esa misma preocupación lo ayudaba a concentrarse más en la batalla, a pensar más rápido.

Estaba en desventaja, puesto que su estilo de batalla era táctico y en ese lugar se llevaba a cabo una batalla campal; pero aun así intentaba ser tan cuidadoso y perspicaz como siempre intentaba serlo en todas sus peleas. Rugal era un oponente formidablemente veloz, y eso era un gran problema. Debía encontrar una manera para alcanzar atacarlo con sus insectos, pero no contaba con suficientes de ellos para abarcar un área que pudiese encerrar fácilmente al enemigo con su increíble velocidad. Tal vez Sakura le brindara la oportunidad para atraparlo… Tal vez fuera el mismo Shino quien diera la oportunidad a la chica…

-Es hora- susurró dejando su escondite.

La oportunidad había llegado; era momento de utilizarla.

* * *

Rugal corrió hacia Sakura, preparándose para atacar con las cuchillas de sus manos; eran golpes cargados de chakra, golpes poderosos, pero al final de cuentas se trataba de eso: golpes de corta distancia. La mejor estrategia seria mantener alejado al ninja y atacarlo, pero Sakura carecía de técnicas de larga distancia, y Rugal era demasiado veloz para intentar atacarlo con simples shuriken. También era demasiado listo como para intentar engañarlo con tácticas de confusión; y aunque no lo fuera así, de nuevo su velocidad era un factor determinante. Era demasiado veloz para intentar atacarlo con tácticas torpes.

Rugal arremetió con su puño derecho a la cara de Sakura; la chica bloqueo con una de las katana. Su enemigo entonces, en lugar de atacar con la otra mano, como cabria de esperar, cargo aun más el ataque sobre su golpe ya bloqueado. La nueva arremetida tomó por sorpresa a Sakura, quien tuvo que poner más fuerza a su bloqueó; pero fue demasiado tarde. Tanto Sakura como Rugal trastrabillaron al ser la chica incapaz de contener el golpe; la caída salvo a la kunoichi de perder su cabeza por las cuchillas, pero Rugal no termino ahí su ataque.

Aprovechando el propio impulso de su caída, dio un golpe lateral con su mano libre; esto lo hizo girar sobre si mismo, alcanzando a rasgar el brazo de Sakura mientras caía. La chica cayó al suelo adolorida y asustada; el corte no había sido demasiado profundo… pero no había estado muy lejos de serlo. Cuando Sakura buscaba a su oponente con la mirada, este ya se levantaba.

-Un ninja debe ser rápido y silencioso, niña- exclamó Rugal descargando un nuevo golpe con su puño derecho.

La chica se puso de cuclillas y con rapidez saltó hacia atrás, segura de que esquivara el ataque con tiempo; su enemigo sonrió, y entonces ella supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Lo había subestimado. El golpe de Rugal ciertamente estaba lejos de alcanzar a la chica, pero las cuchillas de los guantes se desprendieron, avanzando con gran velocidad hacia Sakura; la posición en la que había saltado le impedía bloquear con suficiente rapidez el golpe, pero aun así lo intento. Levantó sus espadas intentando bloquear el mortal golpe en su abdomen. Frente a ella, Shino se interpuso; recibiendo de lleno el golpe.

-No!- gritó Sakura aterrada cuando volvió a tocar el suelo, solo un segundo después.

El chico se desplomó mientras la cuchilla lo atravesaba por completo, saliendo por su espalda; el agujero empezó a ensancharse, y pronto los insectos se desmoronaron, deshaciendo el clon. Rugal confundido levantó su brazo, atrayendo de vuelta la cuchilla que se hallaba unida por un cable.

Sakura entonces tuvo unos segundos para estudiarlo; al parecer ambas cuchillas estaban unidas por un cable de metal que pasaba por los brazos y espalda del ninja. Seguramente los mantenía pegados a sus guantes con chakra y los desprendía de la misma forma, cambiando su arma de una cuchilla de corta distancia a un arma arrojadiza. El desgraciado era también hábil con la media distancia.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- susurró Rugal alzando una ceja.

Shino entonces apareció sobre Rugal, asestando una patada; Rugal la bloqueo con facilidad con sus antebrazos, estudiando brevemente a su enemigo. Le arrancaría una pierna de cuajo una vez que la patada perdiera su impulso; se dispuso a hacerlo, cargando de chakra la punta de sus cuchillas de nuevo, pero no pudo completar su plan. Era una carnada. Alcanzó a divisar a Sakura arremetiendo con rapidez con sus espadas; al bloquear con sus antebrazos a Shino, había perdido de vista momentáneamente a la chica.

El chico entonces saltó, dejando espació a Sakura; la chica dio un golpe transversal, pero su enemigo alcanzo a esquivarlo retrocediendo unos pasos. Sin embargo la carga de chakra alcanzo a rasgar su pecho, provocándole una herida superficial; si no fuera tan rápido, seguramente habría muerto. Cuando recuperó su punto de equilibrio, se disponía a realizar un comentario sarcástico y atacar de nuevo, pero percibió un movimiento a su derecha.

-Muere…- Ken venia corriendo hacia él, sosteniendo en sus manos un mazo.

Rugal estudió la situación con rapidez; Ken venia de la derecha, y ni él podría esquivar el ataque hacia la izquierda con el impulso que ya llevaba la chica. Podría bloquear el ataque pero ambos saldrían terriblemente lastimados. Al frente Sakura ya se preparaba para volver al ataque. En el aire el chico Shino parecía preparar Kunai para atacarlo.

Con rapidez optó por retroceder unos cuantos pasos más, aunque esto significara perder su ventaja con los ataques en corta distancia. Ken descargó su golpe, pero no fue capaz de alcanzar a Rugal. El hombre sonrió mientras suspiraba de alivió. Habían puesto dos carnadas para distraerlo; la primera Shino, la segunda Sakura. Pero al final ambos habían fallado para que Ken asestara su mortal golpe.

-Impresionante trabajo…- susurró sonriendo Rugal.

-Gracias, hemos ganado- contestó Shino cayendo al suelo, a unos metros de él.

Sakura avanzó tranquilamente hasta ponerse a su lado, con las espadas abajo; Ken le dedicó una tranquila mirada. Algo no andaba bien. Sentía raras sus piernas; sentía un hormigueo.

-¿Qué?- Rugal volteó a ver sus piernas, y vio que entre los arbustos en los que había entrado al retroceder, sobresalían sus piernas; y encima de ellas, un ejército de insecto trepaba rápidamente. Insectos desconocidos. Insectos que no le daban buena espina.

-Estos son los Kikaichu- comentó Shino con tranquilidad-. Insectos que se alimentan de chakra; tu chakra en esta ocasión. En pocos segundos habrán devorado todo tu chakra.

-¿Ustedes… ustedes me pusieron un triple señuelo?- exclamó Rugal asombrado-. ¿Cómo fueron capaces de eso? Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de ponerse de acuerdo!

-Un verdadero ninja debe ser rápido y silencioso- citó Shino las propias palabras de su enemigo-. En una batalla no hay tiempo de pararse a platicar; es importante conocer las habilidades de tu propio equipo.

* * *

Los insectos llegaron hasta las rodillas de Rugal, quien empezó a sentir que sus fuerzas le abandonaban. Sakura lo observó con una mirada de satisfacción. Derrotado por una chica de trece años. No. No podía permitirlo.

-No!- gritó furioso. Rugal empezó a correr hacia sus enemigos.

La primera reacción de Shino fue esperar pacientemente, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía la sensación de que eso no era buena idea.

-Cuidado- exclamó retrocediendo. Tanto Ken como Sakura retrocedieron.

Los insectos seguían trepando por las piernas de Rugal, quien empezó a correr hacia ellos, al parecer al borde del desmayo; entonces el hombre giró sobre sí mismo. Saltó, dio un giro en el aire, aterrizo y giró sobre su propio eje. Todos estos movimientos le parecieron a Ken en un principio la terrible perdida de dignidad en un desesperado intento de escape de la derrota; pero entonces noto que no se trataba solamente de un intento.

Algunos insectos empezaban a caer de las piernas de Rugal, siendo dejados atrás; al mismo tiempo entre mas insectos caían, la velocidad de Rugal aumentaba proporcionalmente. Giraba sobre su propio eje y avanzando, haciendo que la fuerza del impulso despidiera a los insectos en todas direcciones.

-Ataquen!- exclamó Shino con tono de preocupación.

Sakura asintió y arremetió contra Rugal; unió ambas espadas en una sola y descargó un golpe. Su enemigo lo bloqueó con dificultad, sin dejar de girar sobre sí mismo, para después alejarse. Su cara estaba roja del esfuerzo, y pero su ritmo aun seguía aumentando. Shino arremetió con una kunai en cada mano, pero Rugal lo esquivó con facilidad.

-Si sigue girando se desprenderá todos los Kikaichu- exclamó Shino dándole una rápida mirada a Sakura.

Ken tiro a un lado su mazo y arremetió con armas arrojadizas contra Rugal; el hombre siguió girando mientras bloqueaba las shuriken y esquivaba las kunai. Entonces, en un rápido e inesperado giro, dio media vuelta. Saltó y arremetió con un golpe contra Ken; la mujer esquivo el golpe, pero con rapidez recibió una patada en plena cara. Después las cuchillas fueron arrojadas de nuevo, arremetiendo contra su abdomen. Sakura llegó y bloqueó el ataque, pero a su vez recibió una patada en su hombro. Lo que antes había sido Rugal, ahora era un borroso tornado de golpes y arremetidas que de vez en cuando desprendía algunos insectos.

Shino intentó una vez mas arremeter contra su enemigo, pero sus golpes eran muy lentos para detener al remolino. Rugal bloqueaba cada golpe del chico y propinaba otros dos en respuesta; Sakura volvió al ataque otra vez, dando un ataque vertical.

Rugal bloqueó el ataque con su mano derecha tomando la mano de la chica, con rapidez giro sobre su propio eje, quedando detrás de Sakura y colocando su propia espada debajo de su cuello; Shino intentó detenerlo, pero Rugal giro su muñeca, separando las espadas; con su mano libre tomó la espada extra y la puso con habilidad en el pecho del chico. Solo en ese momento justo, Rugal dejo de moverse, mirando alternativamente a ambos chicos con interés y seriedad; ya no tenía ningún insecto sobre si. Shino sabía que era demasiado rápido, lo había atrapado y ahora solo faltaba que encajara su la espada en su pecho para dar por terminada la batalla. Tampoco Sakura podría salvarse.

-Bien, ustedes perdieron- dijo Rugal sonriente.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Shino; no fue capaz de ver la contestación de Shino, por los lentes oscuros del chico. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto los ojos de él, desconocía de qué color eran. En realidad, desconocía muchas cosas de Shino, y sin embargo había librado junto a él su última batalla. Le hubiera gustado conocerlo mejor… en realidad, había muchas cosas que le hubieran gustado antes de morir…

Rugal soltó la espada con la que apuntaba a Shino, dejándola caer al suelo; posteriormente soltó también la de Sakura, agachando la cabeza. Dio un empujón poderoso, y la chica trastabillo hacia Shino, desprevenida. El chico la tomó en brazos con rapidez, sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo.

Ambos ninjas estudiaron a su adversario, que se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, exhausto; Ken, quien se encontraba aun a unos metros cuando todo había sucedido tan rápidamente, supo que no sobreviviría. Había llevado su cuerpo al límite.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Shino aun tomando a Sakura de los hombros.

-Porque me estafaron- contestó Rugal con tono burlón-. Al parecer yo siempre he sido la carnada…

-¿Quién te contrató?- preguntó Ken acercándose- ¿Por qué sabes tanto de esta misión?

-Solo soy un contratiempo…- dijo sonriendo Rugal.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Váyanse!- ordenó Rugal con un grito.

Al instante todas las peleas alrededor se detuvieron; los mercenarios dudaron unos segundos, y después tomaron a sus heridos y huyeron. Los guardias permanecieron en guardia, estudiando la situación; a pesar de todo, la pelea había pasado casi desapercibida entre tantas peleas más. Ken se acerco mas al líder de los mercenarios, tirando sus armas a un lado mientras estudiaba al hombre; los demás guardias esperaron en posición defensiva, aun recelosos.

-Váyanse…- susurró Rugal.

Sakura observó al hombre, mientras este le dedicaba una sonrisa de victoria. Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras; Ken se acerco al cuerpo de su enemigo, para revisarlo. No encontró ninguna insignia distintiva de alguna aldea, ni ningún objeto que le dijera nada en especial; solamente dinero y armas era lo que cargaba. Recostó el cadáver sobre un árbol, mientras los demás guardias también se sentaban a descansar. Kurenai se acercó a ella, dudosa.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido esto?- preguntó la ninja de Konoha.

-No lo sé…- contestó llanamente Ken, mirando el cuerpo de su enemigo en el suelo-. Y me preocupa mucho averiguarlo demasiado tarde…

* * *

El ataque resulto ser más un contratiempo que un verdadero problema para el grupo; mientras que los mercenarios habían perdido a cerca de veinte hombres, ellos solo habían tenido dos heridos graves, uno de ellos quien había sido emboscado antes de la aparición de los mercenarios.

-¿Y cómo supieron cuando los mercenarios entraron en nuestro "circulo"?- preguntó Sakura animadamente a Ken, mientras era atendida por uno de los guardias que tenia habilidades medicas.

-Somos expertos en armas- respondió Ken sonriendo, mientras vendaba su brazo herido-. Estamos entrenados perfectamente en los cálculos y usos de armas.

Ken sacó de su bolsa tres agujas ninjas; se las mostró a Sakura con una sonrisa, y luego las arrojó con fuerza a su cara. Asustada la chica no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear, pero el guardia que la atendía atrapo las tres agujas a pocos centímetros de sus ojos. Después simplemente los dejo caer, mientras seguía revisándola.

-Agujas- dijo Ken sonriendo-. Son rápidas, pequeñas, certeras y se desvían con facilidad; es nuestro medio de comunicación. Creamos un círculo, guardando cierta distancia razonable entre nosotros. Si el círculo es de ocho guardias, creamos ocho puntos de igual distancia. Avanzamos a la misma velocidad y arrojamos las agujas. El tiempo que tarda la aguja en llegar a cada uno de nosotros debe ser la mitad de lo que se tarda en llegar al centro de nuestro círculo. Así si la aguja tarda diez segundos, llegar al centro desde cualquiera de los puntos debe tomar veinte segundos.

-Suena complicado- dijo Sakura riendo sorprendida.

-Lo es- asintió Ken-. Se requieren años de entrenamiento para dominar algo como esto. Debemos calcular la velocidad de nuestro avance, el ángulo de tiro y la distancia para asegurarnos que la aguja llegara exacta a donde debe hacerlo. Si la tiras muy tarde o muy pronto, muy fuerte o débil, o en un ángulo incorrecto, son cosas que harán que no llegue y provoque una falsa alarma. Cuando la aguja no llegó a uno de los guardias, solo fue cuestión de avisar a todos a la vez…

Ken levantó su muñeca y se la mostro a Sakura por el lado de la palma; ahí tenía un tatuaje en forma de estrella.

-Con este avisamos a todos los poseedores del mismo que algo anda mal- comentó la mujer sonriendo-. En realidad no es muy útil, solo es capaz de dar nos señas: vengan o huyan. Si lo activas con la mano contraria se pone rojo y arde; significa ir al centro del perímetro o al lugar antes pactado. Si lo activas con la misma mano se pone azul y duele; significa que la misión ha fracasado por completo, no tiene sentido seguir.

-Pues a mí me parecen muy útiles- comentó Shino a un lado de Sakura.

-Shino- exclamó Sakura sonriendo- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- respondió llanamente Shino.

Sakura se sintió un poco mal ante una respuesta tan corta y tajante, pero no quería tomarlo por el lado malo; había sido una batalla dura y habían ganado. Se sentía bien. Kurenai llegó en ese momento, disipando lo que quedara de esos pensamientos.

-Debemos continuar; los heridos fueron atendidos.

-Dos de mis guardias son incapaces de continuar- comentó Ken con serenidad-. Resultaran un estorbo en la misión; debemos dejarlos. Eso nos deja solamente seis de nosotros. Y ustedes tres.

-Nueve; suena un numero poderoso- dijo Kurenai sonriendo a Sakura y Shino-. Creo que nos las apañaremos bien como estamos.

Ken asintió y se levantó; los guardias que aun estaban en condiciones óptimas se levantaron a su vez. Shino ayudo a Sakura a ponerse en pie; la chica le sonrió mientras observaba con detenimiento las espadas que había robado a uno de sus oponentes. Busco una funda entre las armas tiradas y guardó las Katana, unidas. Después se colgó la funda a la cadera.

-Eres buena controlando el chakra- comentó Ken acercándose a Sakura.

-Mi clan es experto aplicando chakra a armas de distintas formas…

-¿Elementales?

-En ocasiones, pero yo aun no controlo ninguna afinidad- respondió Sakura un poco apenada-. En realidad, no me gusta mucho esta habilidad… Yo… Yo quería encontrar mi propia forma de sobresalir como ninja. No quería ser una ninja más que usa las técnicas de mi clan, tal vez de peor forma que el mas legendario de los míos pero no peor que el mas inútil…

-Entiendo- asintió Ken divertida-. Se trata de pasar desapercibida, cierto?

-Controlamos armas- suspiró Sakura agachando la cabeza- ¿Qué tan sobresaliente puede ser eso? Todos los Jounin saben aplicar chakra a las armas, y aun así tienen una técnica secreta de clan. Nosotros, mi clan… solo somos esto….

Sakura alzo una Kunai y la cargo de chakra; Ken le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Aunque podamos aplicar chakra a cualquier arma, aun queda el hecho de que en realidad no dominamos todo el tipo de armas…

-No menosprecies la utilidad de un arma ninja- dijo Ken levantando la barbilla de Sakura delicadamente con su mano, para que sus miradas se cruzaran-. Mi aldea entera se dedica a ello: el uso y creación de armas ninjas.

-No… no es lo que quise decir…- dijo Sakura apenada-. Tu eres genial, todos ustedes; ese control, ese cálculo…

-Sakura, no se trata de que tanto chakra uses en una batalla o cuan extrañas y desconocidas sean las técnicas que uses; cada persona tiene su estilo único- dijo Ken acariciando la cabeza de la chica-. Al final lo único que realmente importa es completar tus misiones y proteger a quienes amas. Si con eso tengo que usar la técnica más común del mundo de la forma más aburrida del mundo… Yo si lo haría…

-Entiendo…- asintió Sakura sonriente.

-Yo no creo que seas aburrida- comentó Shino-. Me pareces una ninja muy admirable.

-Gracias- Sakura sonrió y plantó un beso en la mejilla de Shino.

El chico retrocedió un poco confundido, lo cual le causo cierta diversión tanto a Ken como a Sakura, pero recupero la compostura pronto.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Kurenai.

El equipo se puso de nuevo en marcha; aun les quedaba un largo camino que recorrer.

* * *

Dos sombras avanzaban con rapidez entre los árboles, dejando un borrón negro detrás de ellos; aquellos que lograron verlos de lejos, juraron que se trataba simplemente de las sombras de las nubes. Los que los vieron un poco más de cerca, dijeron que de hecho, parecían verse nubes pasar a gran velocidad. Nubes rojas. Lo cierto es que nadie logró reconocer bien esas sombras, ni siquiera lograron ni de lejos asociarlas a formas humanas.

-Estamos muy lejos, será difícil llegar a tiempo- dijo una de las sombras, saltando de árbol en árbol.

-Lo sé- respondió su compañero que le llevaba la delantera-. Supongo que deberemos avanzar sin parar a dormir.

-Por mi está bien- respondió el otro-. Pero no se por ti… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Aun me quedan unos años de vida…

Las sombras se detuvieron brevemente cerca de una bifurcación; un camino se marcaba claramente, el otro era apenas visible. El ojo experto de Kisame notó que ambos caminos llevaban el mismo tiempo desde la última vez que habían sido utilizados. Las huellas eran discretas, eran huellas de ninjas.

-¿Por qué debemos ir nosotros?- preguntó Kisame saliendo de las sombras-. Creo que uno de nuestros grupos está más cerca… Siempre hay uno más cerca…

-Insistieron mucho en que yo me encargara personalmente de la misión- contestó Itachi simplemente, mirando el cielo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kisame irritado- ¿Acaso creen que no somos absolutamente todos nosotros igual de capaces que el último de los Uchiha?

-No soy el ultimo- replicó Itachi mirando a Kisame-. Y no se trata de eso… Al parecer nuestros objetivos tienen a un ninja muy hábil en genjutsu.

-Sí, si- dijo riendo su compañero-. El sharingan es inmune a cualquier genjutsu que no provenga de otro sharingan. Todo el mundo conoce ese mito… que tu y yo sabemos que no es del todo cierto.

-De cualquier forma- respondió con ligereza el joven-, han insistido. No podemos negarle al empleador sus deseos. La misión es pagada aunque fracase.

-Yo nunca he fallado- replicó enojado Kisame.

Itachi le dedicó una rápida mirada antes de alzar los hombros; después simplemente volvió a mirar el cielo. Kisame sonrió divertido.

-Bien, será mejor que apuremos el paso; creo que nos llevan dos días de ventaja. Sin descansar podremos alcanzarlos en un día. Tal vez menos.

-Sí, deben estar cerca- asintió Itachi.

-¿Cómo diablos es que este tipo tiene tanta información y no pudo detener a sus ladrones a tiempo?- preguntó Kisame sonriendo-. Sabe absolutamente todo de ellos, incluso desde donde han partido. Pudo haberlos detenido…

-Puede ser que temiera al estar muy cerca de la aldea- sugirió Itachi.

Kisame se encogió de hombros; ambos akatsuki tomaron el camino de la derecha y apuraron el paso. Debían alcanzar a los ladrones de armas; o tal vez, en realidad, ellos serian los ladrones de armas. En realidad no les podía importar menos, lo único relevante era cumplir con la misión como se les había encomendado. No le querían fallar a su líder. Era indispensable tener ese dinero para llevar a cabo sus planes.

**Fin Capitulo 14**

**

* * *

**

**Corenote:**

Bien, he de ser sincero; al final del capítulo doce tenía una idea muy distinta de esta pelea y como se desarrollaría. Pero la verdad me vi superado por mi propia imaginación :S

Fui totalmente incapaz de describir de manera "aceptable" y comprensible la pelea entre Sakura y Rugal, así que decidí cambiar la idea original; en realidad el uso de las "cuchillas con cable" iba a ser de mucho mayor impacto, pero no es nada fácil describir los movimientos de esa cosa -.-

A pesar de todo, me gusto la nueva forma en que hice la batalla, dándole un mayor papel al pobre de Shino xD… Me agrada mucho ese personaje, jeje… En otras cosas, la confirmación de que Itachi y Kisame van detrás del equipo Kurenai; las cosas empiezan a ponerse negras… Color Negro Akatsuki =D

_

* * *

_

_PD- Me han dicho constantemente "oye! Fû es la Jinchuriki de 7 colas, no de cinco"… Bueno, lo han dicho demasiadas veces, asi que me veo en la necesidad de contestar. Dare la respuesta corta y con menos spoiler posible: ES UN FANFIC XD… Creo que tengo derecho a modificar lo que yo quiera, y no es por falta de conocimiento sino porque asi he creado la historia…_

_Dejemos que la historia continúe y luego verán porque hago las cosas ;D_

_Por favor no dejen de comentar, nos leemos pronto _


	16. Capitulo 15 The One I Love

**Capitulo 15- The Only One**

_18 de Febrero (anochecer)_

-Ve, Akamaru!- exclamó Kiba arrojando una Kunai.

La kunai se desplazo con rapidez por el aire, pero fue interceptada por su perro, el cual la mordió por el mango; regreso hasta su dueño y le entregó el arma, moviendo la cola. Sus entrenamientos eran mucho más complicados que solamente eso; pero no estaban entrenando, estaban simplemente jugando. Akamaru aun era un cachorro aunque se tomara las batallas en serio, de vez en cuando le gustaba jugar con él, además de que en todas las misiones procuraba hacerlo un poco.

Kiba tomó el arma del hocico de su perro y volvió a prepararse para arrojarla; esta vez lo hizo más alto, pero su cachorro simplemente tomó impulso en un árbol y volvió a morder el arma por el mango.

-Bien, Akamaru- sonrió Kiba sentándose en el suelo-. Descansemos un poco…

El chico acarició a su perro, mientras miraba al cielo; se preguntó en esos momentos que estaría haciendo Sasuke. No había pensado en él en las últimas semanas, ni le había interesado ir a visitarlo. De cierta forma, Kiba no podía dejar de considerarlo un traidor; siquiera considerar en seguir a un ninja exiliado como Orochimaru, por más que fuera un Sannin, era algo ruin y despreciable; demasiada ambición malintencionada. De cierta forma se alegraba que Naruto le hubiese demostrado que no se necesitaban técnicas prohibidas para ser fuerte; pero tampoco podía dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que en realidad el chico había ganad gracias al Kyubi.

¿Eso significaba que realmente vencer una técnica prohibida era imposible para un ninja normal? Era un pensamiento deprimente para Kiba: solo podría ser tan fuerte como Naruto si se hacía de técnicas prohibidas o de un Bijuu.. Ambas opciones poco atractivas, y muy complicadas. Sin embargo debía admitir que Naruto tenía su propio merito: siempre había demostrado ser muy listo en batalla.

-¿Eh?- Akamaru se levantó del regazo de su dueño, sacándolo de sus reflexiones. Miró expectante hacia un arbusto cercano; Kiba se levantó en guardia, esperando.

De los arbustos surgió una figura sombría; Akamaru corrió hacia ella, moviendo la cola. Saltó y fue atrapado en el aire. La figura salió de las sombras, acariciando a Akamaru y dedicándole una sonrisa a Kiba. Era Fû; Kiba volvió a tomar asiento, tranquilo.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?- exclamó Kiba recargándose sobre un árbol.

-No tienes el honor- respondió Fû alzando los hombros-. Vine a ver a Akamaru no a ti.

Kiba alzó una ceja divertido, y luego procedió a cerrar los ojos, recargando su cabeza contra el árbol y usando sus brazos como almohadas. Si a Akamaru no le molestaba estar con la chica, él no tendría ningún inconveniente con ello; puede que no fuera la chica más agradable del mundo, pero Akamaru y él no tenían porque tener la misma opinión de todas las personas.

Tomando asiento a su lado, la chica siguió acariciando al cachorro mientras observaba de reojo a Kiba; era un chico realmente raro, pero en realidad podía decir que después de seis años en aquel maldito templo, todos los chicos podrían parecerle raros. Mas los chicos ninja. Pero ese grupo se veía especialmente diferente, de una forma que no podía definir bien. Hinata, Kiba, Naruto… todos eran tan diferentes a los ninjas que había conocido.

-¿De qué va toda esta misión?- preguntó Kiba aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que esa información no te concierne si no la conoces ya- replicó ella con un tono muy despectivo y acido.

-Puedo admitir que no me concierne del todo, pero aun así me gustaría conocerla.

-Pues no seré yo quien te de gusto…- Fû levantó a Akamaru, colocándolo frente a su cara-. Por eso me agradan más los animales: no necesitan saber nada de ti para que les agrades. Las personas tienen una tendencia a desconfiar.

-¿No estás tú misma desconfiando al no platicarme los detalles sobre la misión?- inquirió Kiba sonriente.

-Claro, yo también soy humana, idiota- se burló la chica a su a veces… me dejo llevar por mis instintos animales…

Akamaru empezó a lamer la cara de Fû, quien lo soltó al ser tomada desprevenida; el cachorro cayó sobre el regazo de ella, y se recostó cómodamente. La chica había pensado en irse en ese momento, pero se sintió un poco presionada a quedarse: no quería molestar a Akamaru, posiblemente el miembro del equipo que más le agradaba. Tal vez luego se consiguiera su propio perro ninja, o alguna mascota… Aunque si las cosas salían como se supone que debían salir, tendría algo mucho más poderoso que una mascota en sus manos.

* * *

Sakura tomó asiento alrededor de la fogata, junto con los demás guardias; ahora todos ellos se habían quitado sus capuchas, descansando del difícil día que habían pasado. Dos de ellos habían sido enviados de regreso a su aldea, al estar muy heridos; los restantes también estaban heridos, aunque aun eran lo suficientemente competente en batalla. El menos herido de los presentes era Shino.

En ese momento los guardias cocinaban alguna especie de comida cuyos ingredientes Sakura prefería no conocer, debido a que acabaría comiéndolo como única opción. Después de todo llevaban comida para tres personas, no para nueve; y por solidaridad compartirían la comida que los guardias llevaran.

Shino tomó asiento en silencio, al lado derecho de la chica. Ella intentó discretamente ver sus ojos, pero la oscuridad ya había caído y no podía alcanzar a distinguir más allá del blanco de sus ojos. Era realmente un chico misterioso, de cierta forma mucho más que Sasuke, y definitivamente más inteligente. Sasuke era un chico hábil en batalla, muy hábil, lo que los profesores llamaban continuamente un "genio natural"; pero Shino, así como Naruto, eran chicos inteligentes, muy inteligentes. En batalla Naruto siempre buscaba una forma de ponerse sobre su oponente, aprovechando sus puntos débiles; Shino, por su parte, nunca subestimaba a sus enemigos, atacando con lo más que tenia de la forma más adecuada que le fuera posible, siempre creando un plan que le diera la victoria definitiva. Ambos eran ninjas impresionantes.

-¿Cómo están chicos?- saludó Ken tomando asiento al lado izquierdo de Sakura.

-Hola, Asamiya-sama- contestó Sakura sonriendo.

-Vaya!- sonrió la mujer mirándola-. Eso es un nivel de respecto inusitado para mi… proviniendo de un ninja fuera de mi aldea.

-Supongo que debe ser conocida en su aldea como toda una maestra- inquirió Shino.

-Bueno… No precisamente- dijo riendo Ken.

-Maestra, eres muy hábil como para que nos digas que pasas desapercibida en tu aldea- Sakura reflexiono sus palabras y luego agregó-. No estoy diciendo que tu aldea no pueda tener ninjas tan hábiles, solo que debes ser sobresaliente.

-No suelo pelear sola- explicó la mujer llanamente-. En Takumi las victorias individuales no existen, todo es un trabajo conjunto.

-Pero eres claramente la líder de este grupo- replicó Shino.

Uno de los guardias llego hasta ellos y entregó un plato de sopa a cada uno; el olor era fuertemente a hierba, pero Sakura sintió alivio ante este olor. Prefería comer pasto que imaginarse que clase de animal salvaje tendría la sopa.

Ken empezó a comer su sopa con la mirada perdida en la fogata; Sakura observo sus heridas, vendadas. Era obvio que la mujer tendía a sacrificar un intenso dolor en busca de una victoria rápida: dejarse golpear por shuriken en vez de esquivarlas, con tal de alcanzar a golpear al desprevenido enemigo, o cosas por el estilo. Una kunoichi valiente y decidida, como ella no conocía ninguna… bueno, tal vez Anko-sama. En poco tiempo Ken se había ganado su respeto y admiración.

-Les contare una historia, sobre mi aldea- exclamó Ken dejando su plato a medio comer a un lado, con la mirada aun perdida en la fogata.

-Desconozco siquiera la ubicación de tu aldea…- admitió Sakura apenada.

-Bueno, es así como debe de ser- sonrió Ken volteándola a ver-. Se supone que son "aldeas ocultas" por un buen motivo. Nosotros no pertenecemos a un gran país ni somos aliados de nadie. Somos una buena aldea oculta. Solo te diré que estamos cerca de la aldea de la cascada; llevamos una buena relación con ellos.

-¿Cerca de nuestro objetivo?- preguntó Sakura.

-Te repito, Sakura, que no te daré una ubicación exacta- replicó Ken ampliando su sonrisa-. Solo déjame contar mi historia…

Sakura asintió apenada mientras seguía comiendo; accidentalmente se apretujo contra Shino para poder mirar más cómodamente a Ken mientras contaba su relato. Shino se sobresaltó un poco ante esto, pero no hizo movimiento ni comentario alguno, y simplemente continuó comiendo. Ken suspiro mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos.

-Mi aldea es lo que podríamos denominar como una aldea "nueva"- empezó Ken-. En realidad no tenemos más de cien años desde la fundación de ella, pero tenemos una gran historia detrás de ella. Nosotros somos los principales proveedores de armas ninjas en el mundo; tenemos en realidad poca relación con las demás aldeas, porque justo después de nuestra fundación fuimos atacados. Pedimos ayuda a las demás aldeas, pero ninguno de ellos quiso ayudarnos por miedo a mermar sus propias defensas. Desde entonces nuestra aldea se ha mantenido hermética.

-¿Quiénes fueron los que los atacaron?- preguntó la chica.

-En este momento, eso no interesa para la historia- fue la respuesta que recibió- ¿Han oído hablar sobre los siete espadachines de la niebla?

-Sí, es un grupo elite de la aldea de la niebla- contestó Shino con tranquilidad-. Siete espadachines que controlan siete espadas únicas en su haber. Sakura conoció a uno de ellos…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ken impresionada-. ¿Y cuál de los siete te dejo vivir?

-En realidad, mi equipo venció a Zabuza- replicó Sakura un poco herida por la pregunta.

-Lo siento, no es que quisiera subestimar tus habilidades- explicó Ken acariciando el pelo de la chica-. Es solo que los espadachines de la niebla son ninjas muy hábiles; en el mundo ninja son muy temidos. Ellos son la elite de la aldea de la niebla. Los siete juntos son invencibles, aunque en realidad la vanidad de ellos nunca ha permitido que muchas generaciones permanezcan unidas.

-Pero ellos son de la niebla- dijo Sakura mirando a Shino- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Takumi?

-Antes de la fundación de mi aldea, existió un gran maestro espadachín- dijo Ken al parecer ignorando la pregunta-. Él fue el creador de las principales armas Shinobi: las Kunai y las Shuriken, que hizo por encargo especial de la aldea de la arena; este hombre le tenía una gran admiración a los ninjas. No era exactamente un ninja, pero conocía como explotar su chakra en batalla; aprendió como controlar el flujo de chakra y muchas técnicas de Taijutsu para mejorar su velocidad y fuerza en batalla. Fue muy admirado en su época: sus armas eran admirables, y su habilidad en combate era impresionante. Aun los mejores ninjas intentaron vencerlo, para secuestrarlo y que construyera armas gratis a sus aldeas, pero ninguno fue realmente capaz de hacer tal cosa. Él los venció a todos, no había rival para este legendario espadachín, y muchos ninjas llegaron a tomar resentimiento ante esto pues eran vencidos por un "simple espadachín".

-Nunca había oído hablar de ese espadachín- exclamó Sakura interesada.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Ken divertida-. No es algo que te enseñen en la academia; después de todo, te digo que ni siquiera fue un ninja ¿Por qué habrían de dedicarle siquiera alguna mención? Este espadachín es anterior a la fundación de tu aldea, y me atrevo a pensar que aun anterior al nacimiento de los legendarios Madara y Hashirama, pues no he escuchado nunca de una batalla entre alguno de ellos dos y el gran maestro.

Ken se perdió momentáneamente en sus pensamientos, sonriendo a la nada; Sakura esperó pacientemente, pero le dedicó una mirada interrogativa a Shino. El chico negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que tampoco había escuchado nunca la historia. Era increíble pensar que un solo hombre fuera tan poderoso y temido: una cosa era un clan, o inclusive una organización, como Akatsuki, pero un hombre era demasiado. Incluso Hashirama a pesar de su poder, nunca había asistido a una batalla solo, siempre era acompañado de su clan. A excepción, claro, de la batalla en el valle del fin.

-¿Les cuentas la historia del gran maestro espadachín?- preguntó Kurenai acercándose al grupo. Ken parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿La conoces, maestra?- preguntó Shino.

-Si- asintió ella-. Una de las leyendas del mundo ninja; tal vez la única que tenga pruebas de su veracidad.

-¿Leyenda?- exclamaron Sakura y Ken al mismo tiempo, aunque por motivos distintos: una impresionada y la otra ofendida.

-Bueno, un espadachín que tenia a las cinco naciones temblando de terror es algo difícil de creer- exclamó Kurenai tomando asiento-. Aunque se le atribuyen diversos logros que en la actualidad siguen existiendo y que nadie puede darles otro origen.

-No es una leyenda- replico Asamiya un poco molesta-. El gran maestro espadachín tal vez no fue el creador de las Katana, o de su uso en el mundo ninja, pero sus técnicas eran impresionantes; su velocidad era insuperable, y su flujo de chakra podía cortar cascadas a la perfección. Y sin embargo, nunca llego a dominar una solo ninjutsu o genjutsu. Todas las aldeas optaron por simplemente aceptar su superioridad e intentar nunca estar en su contra o hacerlo enojar. Aunque en realidad el gran maestro no pertenecía a ninguna aldea oculta; él habitaba en algún lugar desconocido del país de fuego. Su nombre era Hattori Hanzo.

* * *

Sakura dejó su plato vacio en el suelo, mientras escuchaba interesada la historia de Ken; a su vez Shino también se encontraba muy intrigado por esa plática. Si bien nunca había oído del "legendario espadachín", el nombre de Hattori si que le sonaba; no podía recordar con exactitud cuándo o de quien lo había escuchado, pero ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía la historia. Por supuesto, esta versión se escuchaba mucho más completa que la que ya conocía, así que estaba realmente interesado.

-Hattori entonces, después de años de batallas contra los distintos oponentes que intentaron vencerlo por fama, por orgullo o por ambición, al ver que ya ninguno de ellos se atrevía a atacarlo, decidió por fin asentarse en Uzushiogakure- continuó Asamiya explicando-. Ahí hizo buenos tratos con la aldea oculta más cercana: la aldea de la niebla. Por ese tiempo, el primer Mizukage aun tenía cierto rencor hacia Hattori, quien lo había derrotado y perdonado la vida, lo cual el Mizukage lo consideraba aun más humillante. Sin embargo era un hombre inteligente, y decidió tragarse su orgullo. Sabía que Hattori era un hombre fuerte, pero también reconocía que era un genio creando armas.

Ken hizo otra pausa, esta vez para cambiar las vendas de sus heridas; mientras hacía esto, reanudo la historia.

-El Mizukage hizo buenos tratos con Hattori, y comenzaron un comercio constante, que sin embargo no era bien visto por la aldea de la espiral, puesto que entre todas las aldeas existentes la de la niebla ya era famosa por su crueldad. Un día, después de meses de comercio, el Mizukage tuvo una idea y decidió ponerla en marcha. Llegó con Hattori pidiendo treinta armas, para sus mejores treinta hombres; treinta armas únicas, treinta espadas únicas. Declaró necesitar una guardia especial de ninja especialmente hábiles que tuvieran armas que aumentaran su desempeño. Hattori tuvo interés en la propuesta, pero puso una condición: enfrentaría primero a todos los ninjas seleccionados, uno por uno; solo aquellos que lograran lastimarlo, recibirían una espada creada especialmente por Hattori. El Mizukage no tuvo más opción que aceptar, confiando en la habilidad de sus ninjas. Pero su confianza fue sobreestimada. De los treinta hombres, solamente seis lograron tocar a Hattori, ninguno logro ganarle… veinticuatro murieron en la batalla…

-¿Mato a todos?- exclamó Sakura asustada-. Pero solamente era una prueba, una batalla de habilidades…

-La aldea de la niebla es famosa por ese tipo de "pruebas"- replicó Kurenai tranquilamente-. Si no eres capaz de dar la vida en una prueba, no eres un ninja; si no eres un ninja, debes morir…

-Así es- asintió Ken-. Hattori no era un hombre piadoso, y si la recompensa era alta, creía que el precio debía ser alto; un arma única o la muerte era lo que esperaba a los treinta Shinobi que lo enfrentaron. El Mizukage enfureció ante esto, pero supo disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos y acepto las felicitaciones de Hattori por sus seis extraordinarios guerreros. Le prometió una espada para cada uno de ellos, creada en un mes cada una; para ello necesitaría convivir con cada uno de los espadachines mientras les creaba a cada uno su respectiva espada, con el fin de crearlas lo más adecuadas posibles a sus futuros dueños. Y así fue. Después de seis meses, la aldea de la niebla ya contaba con seis excepcionales espadas creadas por Hattori…

-Pero son siete espadas- interrumpió Sakura-. Son los siete espadachines.

-Lo son, por supuesto; al terminar el encargo, Hattori estaba satisfecho con su propio trabajo y con las peleas que había mantenido con los seis ninjas de la niebla, así que prometió al Mizukage una espada más. La más poderosa espada que se hubiera visto. Solo pidió tres meses para entregarla como obsequio a la aldea de la niebla, y el Mizukage aceptó pacientemente ¿Conocen a los nueve Bijuus?

-Sí, las nueve bestias con cola- asintió Sakura- ¿Qué tienen que ver?

-Pues bien, una de ellas es el Sanbi; esta puede considerarse una de las más débiles de las nueve bestias con colas conocidas- dijo la mujer reflexiva-. Pero en esos tiempos los Jinchuriki aun no existían, las bestias andaban libres por el mundo sin que ningún ninja les hiciera frente. El Sanbi habitaba en un lugar permanente, y bajo su servicio tenía una creatura de origen desconocido, una especia de tiburón que lo seguía a donde quiera que fuese. Este sirviente del Sanbi se alimentaba de su chakra, pero a cambio de ello le daba habilidades regenerativas e inclusive le proporcionaba chakra en cantidades diez veces mayores a las que absorbía, aunque con alguna propiedad diferente que ninguna historia logra explicar claramente. Hattori decidió entonces experimentar si ese sirviente era capaz de absorber chakra de otro ser viviente además del Sanbi; y la única forma que conocía para hacer las cosas era peleando, así que peleó contra el Sanbi…

-¿Un espadachín?- exclamó Kurenai impresionada.

-No subestimes a un espadachín- dijo sonriente Ken mirándola brevemente y luego dedicándole una sonrisa a Sakura-. Hattori fue incapaz de ganar, pero comprobó su teoría e inclusive, en esa misma batalla, capturo al sirviente del Sanbi. De regreso con tal creatura a la aldea dedico semanas a estudiarlo, hasta que un día, de alguna forma, la mato…

-¿Mató al sirviente?- Sakura alzó una ceja-. Entonces para que lo quería capturar…

-De entre las creaturas existentes en el mundo, ese sirviente era el ser vivo más poderoso sin contar a las bestias con cola; sus escamas eran desgarradoras, el material más duro existente en el mundo. Este sirviente ya era famoso antes de encontrarse con el Sanbi: era el tiburón más temido. Su nombre era Samehada. Hattori descubrió que Samehada era simplemente imposible de controlar, así que decidió matarlo y construir con sus restos una espada, la más dura y desgarradora del mundo. Una vez el sirviente muerto, Hattori se puso manos a la obra; separó las escamas del cuerpo de Samehada, y solamente con ellas creó una espada. Hattori estuvo practicando con ella un tiempo antes de entregarla, y descubrió que de alguna forma era capaz de destruir todo lo que golpeara, pero que a su vez absorbía el chakra de su usuario, como el verdadero Samehada. Así que la nombró con el mismo nombre que tuviera cuanto estuvo vivo. Hattori entregó la espada al Mizukage tras el tiempo pactado, con mucho pesar en su corazón por el cariño que había cogido al arma, pero obsesionado con pelear usándola olvido por completo que debía entregar una espada excepcional, y no pudo crear un sustituto de regalo. Así que entregó a Samehada simplemente, para mantener su promesa y evitar disgustos entre la aldea de la niebla y la de la espiral. Pero el Mizukage los traicionó: atacó la aldea de Uzushiogakure. Portando la poderosa espada Samehada y con sus seis ninjas, atacó la aldea; Hattori perdió a su esposa y a todos sus hijos menos uno. Tras el ataque, el grupo de ninjas fue conocido como los siete espadachines de la niebla, un grupo elite que atacaba tácticamente a las aldeas ocultas; los habitantes de Uzushio no pudieron perdonar la falta de Hattori, quien fue expulsado de la misma. Dolido y furioso, Hattori planeó su venganza…

* * *

-Hattori era consciente que Samehada era una espada invencible: ninguna espada podría nunca superar a Samehada, su única esperanza era ser más hábil que el Mizukage, cosa que sabía ciertamente que ya lo era. Pero aun así, Samehada representaba una ventaja enorme de un ninja contra un "no ninja"; así que decidió crear un arma que fuera tan poderosa como Samehada. Ninguna espada sería capaz de comparársela, pero entonces decidió que lo enfrentaría con un arma que no fuera una espada. No tenía mucho tiempo, puesto que los siete espadachines atacaban a todas las aldeas, pueblos o comercios que encontraban, sembrando el terror: su intención era darse a conocer como los más poderosos ninjas, y obtener la rendición absoluta de las demás aldeas sin tener realmente que manejar una guerra. En un principio, se dice, que Hattori creó un arma con los huesos de Samehada, la cual fue un obsequio a su hermano antes de entregar a Samehada al Mizukage; la intención de Hattori fue recuperar el arma de su hermano y enfrentar con ella a Samehada, pero su hermano había desaparecido semanas antes. Con el tiempo corriendo, el maestro decidió hacer frente a la espada más fuerte del mundo creando el hacha más fuerte del mundo: Sourukattā, el cortador del alma. Una legendaria hacha creada para contrarrestar el poder de Samehada, quien nadie conocía mejor que el propio Hattori.

-Nunca he oído de esa arma- exclamó Kurenai-. Aunque conocía y la historia de la creación de las siete espadas y de la traición del Mizukage.

-Bueno, no es que sea una historia muy difundida- respondió llanamente-. Después de todo, la historia es de los vencedores. Hattori retó al Mizukage a un combate, en su propia aldea; Hattori llegó acompañado de su único hijo sobreviviente. Pero su hijo supo controlar su dolor y no intervino en la pelea de su padre: cuando la batalla fue aceptada por el Mizukage, el chico simplemente tomó asiento. Ante tal muestra de honor, los seis espadachines se negaron a ayudar en la pelea al Mizukage; con enojo, el Mizukage peleó solo contra Hattori. El maestro dio su mejor esfuerzo, y estuvo cerca de ganar a pesar de las desventajas en su contra: era un espadachín usando un hacha, que obviamente no era el tipo de arma que mejor podía manejar; el Mizukage tenía a Samehada en su favor; y además, el maestro no contaba con ningún tipo de técnica ninja, mientras que su oponente sí. A pesar de todo esto, Hattori estuvo a punto de ganar, pero el Mizukage mostró su técnica secreta que hasta entonces el maestro desconocía: la técnica de ocultación en la niebla junto con el asesinato silencioso. El maestro al no controlar ninguna forma de ninjutsu, fue incapaz de hacer frente al Mizukage. Hattori dejo seriamente herido al Mizukage, pero este logró romper a Sourukattā y matar al legendario maestro…

Ken señalo entonces su mejilla, donde estaba la media T tatuada.

-Esta marca representa la destrucción de Sourukattā; tras la muerte de Hattori, su hijo, Masaki, tomó el arma destrozada de su padre y se retiró, jurando una batalla en honor a su padre. Pero después de esa pelea, los seis espadachines mataron al debilitado Mizukage, terminando así la época de terror. Masaki volvió, como prometió, con una nueva arma; se dice que logró hacer frente a los seis espadachines, aunque no mató a ninguno de ellos. Posteriormente, el hijo de Masaki fue el fundador de nuestra aldea. Se dice que Masaki nunca vivió en la aldea Takumi, y que murió como un ermitaño; nuestra aldea conserva como un tesoro la última gran arma del maestro…

-¿Entonces tu ancestro fue el creador de las siete espadas de la niebla?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Si- asintió Ken-. Esta marca, como dije, representa la destrucción de Sourukattā; esta marca fue impuesta a la familia secundaria del fundador, como máximos protectores del tesoro. En un principio se creyó que con la muerte del maestro, muchos intentarían robar su ultima arma; con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta, no sin cierto rencor, que en realidad cuando el maestro murió el mundo perdió interés en él. Conservamos la marca por tradición, pero ya no es necesario que permanezcamos en la aldea.

-Impresionante- exclamó Shino dejando su plato de comida vacio en el suelo.

-Sakura, nunca subestimes el poder de un arma- dijo Ken sonriente-. El arma de Masaki sigue perdida; pero se dice que es el arma más fuerte del mundo, capaz de vencer incluso a las siete espadas de la niebla al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, no solo se trata del arma, sino de la habilidad del portador…

Ken se levantó y se despidió de los chicos con un gesto de mano; uno de los guardias apagó la fogata y todos los presentes se retiraron, a excepción del equipo Kurenai.

-Buenas noches chicos- se despidió Kurenai.

-Igual- respondió Shino llanamente.

Sakura permaneció al lado de Shino, reflexionando al respecto de la historia; era increíble pensar que un solo espadachín pudiera haber hecho cosas tan impresionantes en su vida, sin dominar más que muy escasas técnicas ninjas. Tarde o temprano encontró la muerte a manos de alguien más fuerte que él, como era de esperar con una persona con tantas desventajas en su contra, pero aun así era impresionante.

-¿Qué opinas de todo eso?- preguntó Sakura a Shino.

-Es impresionante- respondió Shino-. La habilidad del maestro Hattori debió ser ciertamente enorme para hacer frente a tantas adversidades.

-Y además de todo era fabricante de armas- dijo Sakura silbando impresionada-. No cabe duda que Hattori es el tipo de hombre al que un día deseas parecerte.

-Aunque bien podría tratarse de una leyenda- replicó Shino.

-Las espadas existen- dijo Sakura a la defensiva-. Son prueba de que Hattori existió.

-Sí, prueban que existió, pero no que libro tales batallas o que hizo todos esos logros que se le atribuyen- explicó llanamente Shino.

-Tal vez… pero prefiero creer que aun la persona con mas desventajas en el mundo, a fuerza de trabajo duro y entrenamiento, puede llegar a ser el mejor en su tipo.

-Sí, pero fue la propia vanidad de Hattori lo que lo venció- dijo el chico.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada interrogativa; Shino alzó los hombros y se levantó.

-Según la historia Hattori creó a Samehada después de la batalla contra los seis ninjas de la niebla; no conforme con eso, Hattori prometió la espada más poderosa del mundo- explicó Shino mirando a la chica-. Es obvio que creó la espada para enfrentarse contra ella; no le fueron suficientes las batallas contra los ninjas ni aun con las nuevas espadas. Necesitaba un adversario aun más poderoso y decidió crearlo él mismo. Al final, su creación fue más grande de lo que era capaz de controlar… Inclusive la creación de la legendaria hacha es una prueba más de su vanidad: querer vencer a su mejor creación. Pudo haber creado muchas armas inferiores en la misma cantidad de tiempo, y por fuerza de trabajo en equipo vencer a los siete espadachines. A pesar de todos sus errores, resultó ser un hombre realmente admirable.

-Vaya!- exclamó Sakura divertida-. Creo que nunca te había escuchado decir tantas palabras…

-Eran necesarias para explicar bien la perspectiva.

-Bueno… lo que dices suena muy coherente, Shino- reflexionó Sakura-. Supongo que el peor enemigo de cualquier persona, seas Shinobi o no, es tu propio ego…

-Buenas noches, Sakura- dijo Shino retirándose.

Sakura permaneció unos minutos más, sentada frente a la extinta fogata; fuera una leyenda o no, la historia mostraba muchas verdades. Debía recordarla, recordarla por siempre. No quería nunca cometer los errores del gran maestro; después de todo, en su última batalla, su orgullo había sido lastimado por Kurenai. Eso la había impulsado a actuar desenfrenadamente. Esta vez había logrado salir viva. La próxima vez podría perder un ojo, un brazo o la vida.

La chica suspirando mirando al cielo; en esta misión, más que en ninguna otra, necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría. No solo su vida corría peligro. No quería volver a ser la chica inútil que era rescatada, pero tampoco quería cargar con la muerte de sus compañeros. Encontrar el balance perfecto, es lo que debía hacer, lo que el viejo Hattori nunca aprendió. Puede que fuera un maestro de la espada, pero cuando no pudo seguir usando espadas, simplemente perdió.

* * *

Kiba respiró el tranquilo aire del bosque, escuchando la respiración regular de Akamaru; la chica realmente le agradaba a su perro. Era una chica rara, grosera y muy egocéntrica, pero Kiba no podía dejar de pensar que en realidad no debía ser del todo mala. La gente mala solía divertirse haciendo daño a los demás y humillándolos. Ella era grosera, pero no parecía disfrutar ni un ápice los comentarios que hacia; eran más bien comentarios a la defensiva. Además, últimamente parecía haber mejorado su relación con Naruto. Naruto era capaz de sacar lo mejor que había dentro de cada persona.

-Dices odiar a los humanos, pero te he visto en buenos tratos con Naruto- comentó Kiba sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Es que tiene algo de malo?- preguntó Fû.

-No en realidad, solo era un comentario; iniciar una conversación.

-Vamos- dijo la chica sonriente- ¿Sera que tienes celos del chico rubio? Es obvio que tiene la atención de la otra chica, ahora la mía ¿Te sientes ignorado?

-Ja, no digas tonterías- rió Kiba- ¿Por qué habría de importarme que le tengas más atención a Naruto que a cualquiera de nosotros? Ni siquiera te conozco…

-Y dime…- susurró Fû acercándose- ¿Te gustaría conocerme?

-¿Eh?

Kiba abrió los ojos un poco alertado por la cada vez más cercana voz de la chica; lo primero que distinguió fue simplemente los ojos naranjas de la chica. Poco después lo tomó por sorpresa un beso de la chica en sus labios. La primera reacción de Kiba fue retroceder, pero estando recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol, esto fue más bien inútil. Los labios de la chica se separaron unos centímetros mientras sus ojos naranjas estudiaban atentamente los suyos.

-¿Es que no sabes besar?- susurró la chica sonriendo.

Su cara se acerco y sus labios estuvieron juntos de nuevo; Kiba reflexionó acerca de la situación. No entendía que diablos estaba sucediendo, pero en ese momento su cerebro solamente le hizo una pregunta: "¿Ella te gusta?". La respuesta fue afirmativa, y Kiba respondió entonces el beso. Sus brazos seguían detrás de su cabeza, pero poco a poco los fue bajando, mientras Fû colocaba sus manos en su pecho. La chica, sin dejar de besarlo, se sentó de rodillas sobre las piernas de Kiba, con las piernas a cada lado.

-Eres lindo- dijo la chica dejando de besarlo-. De una forma salvaje…

-Eres linda- respondió él a su vez-. De una forma inquietante…

Al instante Kiba se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero la chica soltó una carcajada cerrando los ojos y recargándose sobre su pecho.

-Desde mi padre, nadie más me ha dicho que soy linda…- susurró ella pensativa.

-Un templo de exiliados no es precisamente el lugar más lleno de personas.

-Si…- asintió la chica-. Soy tan feliz de estar afuera, al fin. Espero lograr cumplir mi destino.

-¿Y cuál es ese?- inquirió Kiba interesado.

-Destruir a Takigakure- respondió llanamente Fû.

La chica se levantó rápidamente y desapareció entre los árboles, en dirección a donde los demás miembros del equipo debían estar descansando; Kiba la vio salir corriendo sin saber exactamente qué hacer. La chica acababa de decirle que quería destruir a su propia aldea ¿Qué debía hacer con esa información? Su sentido común le decía "¿De qué hablas? No es asunto tuyo!". Por otro lado, por alguna razón desconocida, le había llegado a la memoria el recuerdo de Orochimaru.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Orochimaru hubiera revelado sus intenciones de destruir Konoha a alguien de otra aldea? Tal vez podrían haber evitado todas aquellas muertes, e inclusive matar a Orochimaru quien ciertamente aun seguía siendo una amenaza latente para la aldea de la hoja. Si tan solo alguien los hubiera informado… Pero era ridículo pensar que Fû fuera como Orochimaru ¿O no? Aunque lo fuera o no, le había declarado abiertamente su deseo de destruir una aldea.

"Tal vez solo exagera…"

Por lo pronto, un problema más directo y más real lo invadía: ¿Por qué la chica lo había besado? Eso realmente ocuparía toda su atención hasta la próxima vez que hablara con ella; y entonces no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Juraría que la chica se sentía atraída por Naruto, y ahora resultaba esto. Kiba suspiro resignado, tomando a Akamaru aun dormido en brazos; por lo pronto estaba descansar, luego la misión. En último momento sus líos sentimentales. Ese era el orden correcto si quería salir vivo de aquella misión.

A pesar de esos pensamientos, supo que toda la noche se la pasaría pensando en el inesperado y maravilloso beso con Fû; seguramente no pegaría ojo en toda la noche. Y no podía haber llegado en peor momento, cuando aun se sentía inseguro de si luchar por Hinata o dejar el camino libre a Naruto. Tal vez su suerte nunca mejoraría.

-De cualquier forma, no soy el único con problemas- suspiró el chico encaminándose hacia el grupo-. No soy el único…

**Fin Capitulo 15**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Vaya, ahora este ha resultado ser el capítulo más largo hasta ahora escrito; apuesto que nadie se esperaba la relación Fû-Kiba. Estoy 80% seguro de ello xD…

He de ser sincero, me costó algo de trabajo terminar este capítulo en especifico, debido a que… no sabía cómo reflejar las escenas de Kiba :S Iban a ser escenas más largas, pero al final decidí algo corto y directo, eso le daba más emotividad, no? Sobre todo más impacto xD

En otras cosas, decidí poner la historia de los sietes espadachines porque posteriormente tendrá algo de importancia dentro del fic; de una vez quiero ir soltando pequeños trozos de información. Espero les haya agradado y dejado un buen sabor de boca, como me lo dejo a mi escribirlo. Pero sobretodo espero que estén más intrigados, Jeje…

_

* * *

_

_PD- Soy consciente de la existencia de otro maestro Hanzô en el universo de Naruto: "Salamandra". Es simplemente que me gustaba ese nombre, lo considero con mucho impacto. En el universo de Naruto (principalmente en el anime), a veces se repiten los nombres, así que no creo que importe del todo si de todas formas uno murió hace mucho._

_Por favor, no dejen de comentar, nos leemos pronto =)_


	17. Capitulo 16 Passive

**Capitulo 16- Passive**

_19 de Febrero (amanecer)_

Aun en la oscuridad, Kiba se levantó; como había supuesto, había dormido escasamente pensando en lo ocurrido toda la noche. Y tanta reflexión en realidad no le había servido para nada; no sabía qué hacer ¿Debía importarle lo que Fû deseaba hacer? Si, hasta la pregunta era estúpida. No podía dejar pasar por alto que alguien quisiera matar a tantas personas. Bueno, en realidad no había hablado de matar, pero era lógico que si alguien destruía una aldea, esa aldea mandaría a sus ninjas a defenderla; y obviamente lucharían hasta la muerte para evitarlo. Si, habría muertos, muchos muertos.

Pero no podía juzgar tan fácilmente los motivos de la chica; desconocía siquiera la aldea de la cascada, menos aun a sus habitantes. Podría ser que lo tuvieran merecido. Aunque de todos modos era imposible que TODOS fueran culpables; sin embargo, no era asunto suyo. Como ninja de Konoha solo debía cumplir con la misión y luego regresar. Retrasarse suponía ir en contra de las ordenes; y no podían ayudar a cualquier aldea así de fácil. Si bien tenían buenas relaciones con la aldea de la arena, no era igual con todas las demás; sobre todo la aldea de la cascada era una de las menos queridas aldeas por la hoja.

Aunque por más que tratara de "racionalizarlo" no podía evitar sentirse mal con la idea de no hacer nada; por otro lado podría decírselo al maestro Kakashi ¿Pero era eso justo? Fû había confiado en él… Aunque no estaba seguro de porque, pero el punto es que tampoco se sentía cómodo traicionando esa confianza.

-Maldita sea…- susurró Kiba levantándose.

Akamaru lo escucho y se levantó a su vez, bostezando brevemente; el chico caminó unos pasos y encontró al guardia en turno: Hinata. La chica estaba dándole la espalda en ese momento, al parecer cocinando algo; aun vestía la chamarra de Naruto. No cabía duda de que esta misión los había acercado mucho. De cierta forma se alegraba por Hinata; por otra parte, envidiaba un poco a Naruto.

-Buenos días, Kiba- dijo la chica sin voltear a verlo. El chico estaba acostumbrado a nunca poder tomarla por sorpresa; después de todo era poseedora del Byakugan.

-Buenos días, Hinata- respondió el chico- ¿Qué haces?

-Avena- respondió ella volteando y dedicándole una breve sonrisa-. No siempre podemos desayunar ramen.

-Eso decepcionara un poco a Naruto- dijo el chico riendo.

-Puede ser- asintió Hinata-. Aun es temprano, mi guardia termina en media hora, entonces pensaba despertarlos.

-Una persona menos a la que despertar- contestó Kiba llanamente-. Ahora puedes dedicar más tiempo a despertar a Naruto: es una piedra cuando duerme.

Hinata rio tranquilamente mientras volvía a dedicar toda su atención al desayuno; por un breve momento, antes de que la cara de la chica saliera por completo de su rango de visión, Kiba creyó distinguir una especie de gesto maternal. Lo reconocía porque se había quedado grabado en su mente cuando era un niño: se parecía a la cara que ponía su madre cuando preparaba comida para su padre. Fuera o no una ilusión aquella expresión en el rostro de la chica, lo cierto es que se le notaba ciertamente satisfecha preparando los alimentos del equipo.

"Seguramente para ella, solo prepara alimento para Naruto…"

Sintió brevemente una punzada de celos, pero no pudo dejar de notar que desde que había dado por perdida toda posibilidad con Hinata, cuando ella lo había rechazado, empezaba a doler menos. Con el tiempo debería dejar de doler por completo; eso esperaba realmente.

Tomó asiento en una piedra cercana con toda tranquilidad mientras Akamaru se acercaba a Hinata; la chica lo saludó con un gesto, pero mantuvo su distancia como siempre lo hacía mientras cocinaba. En realidad para su equipo había cocinado muy pocas veces: sus misiones no solían ser muy largas. Pero Kiba había notado que la chica era realmente una buena cocinera, sin importar los ingredientes con los que contara; tal vez fuera su pasatiempo en la casa.

-¿Quién soy?- susurró una voz varonil mientras unas manos le tapaban los ojos. Por un breve instante esto lo tomó tan desprevenido que estuvo a punto de zafarse y golpear al misterioso hombre; pero a su nariz pronto llego un olor conocido. Entonces sonrió.

-Fû- contestó llanamente.

-¿Cómo diablos?- las manos lo soltaron y Kiba volteó.

Un hombre corpulento apareció en su vista brevemente pero pronto fue sustituido por una nube de humo; una vez disipada esta, apareció Fû, la chica de la cascada, con un leve gesto de irritación. La chica tomó asiento a un lado de Kiba; Akamaru volteó a verla y corrió hasta ella, saltando a su regazo.

-No lo entiendo- dijo la chica acariciando al cachorro-. Pensé que por lo menos te sacarían un susto, respondiste muy rápido.

-Secreto de familia- replicó Kiba sonriendo.

-Lo tomare en cuenta en futuras ocasiones- dijo la chica alzando los hombros-. Buenos días, Hinata.

Hinata parpadeó y volteó a ver a la chica de la cascada; sus miradas se cruzaron mientras Hinata la observaba impresionada. Fû espero pacientemente unos segundos, luego la expresión de irritación volvió a su cara.

-¿Qué?

-Bue… Buenos días, Fû-san- respondió Hinata sonrojada.

-Si, como sea…- respondió Fû quitando su atención por completo de la chica- ¿Tuviste un buen descanso, Kiba? Por alguna razón, después de tanto tiempo en el templo yo me desacostumbre a la intemperie; tuve mucho frio… me faltó algo de calor…

Fû sonrió y abrazó a Kiba, cerrando los ojos; el chico se sonrojó dando una breve mirada hacia Hinata. La chica les daba la espalda, pero eso no significaba que no los hubiera visto. Aun no entendía que pasaba con toda esa situación.

-Yo… voy por mis cosas; ya casi nos vamos.

Kiba hizo a un lado a Fû con delicadeza mientras se levantaba; corrió en dirección a sus cosas, acompañado de Akamaru. Fû sonrió divertida, y luego volvió la vista hacia Hinata. Se levantó con rapidez y se acercó a la chica.

-Yo te conozco- dijo Fû sonriente; Hinata volteó a verla atenta y a la expectativa-. Eres del clan Hyuga; he escuchado de ese Byakugan. Tuve a un compañero en el templo con Byakugan…

-¿En el templo de Kamagure?- exclamó impresionada Hinata-. Pero no tenemos ningún miembro de la familia ahí…

-Te sorprenderías de los secretos que guardan ahí- sonrió la chica con un poco de malicia-. Tu familia tiene muchos secretitos; no solo la tuya, muchas familias. También la familia de Naruto…

-¡¿En ese templo hay un familiar vivo de Naruto-kun?- gritó la chica levantándose y acercándose a Fû.

-Tranquila- replicó Fû empujándola-. Nunca dije que hubiera nadie vivo de esa familia; solamente dije que su familia tiene un secreto ahí… Los Uzumaki. Pero eso no te concierne a ti, después de todo.

Hinata agacho la cabeza apenada y se sonrojó; retrocedió unos pasos y volvió a hablar, ya más tranquila.

-Debes decírselo a Naruto…- susurró Hinata mirándola.

-Sí, lo sé- replicó Fû alzando los hombros-. Tengo intención de hacerlo.

-Que bien- sonrió Hinata.

-Sí, es un buen chico- dijo Fû sonriendo; una vez más, la mirada de malicia apareció en su rostro-. Es un chico muy interesante; muy lindo. Me gustaría conocerlo mejor…

-¿Eh?- Hinata parpadeó, confundida por lo que creía que significaban esas palabras.

-Se ve que ha tenido una vida difícil, siendo ignorado y rechazado; tal vez sea momento de facilitarle algo de atención- dijo Fû ampliando su sonrisa y dejando de ver a Hinata-. Creo que haríamos buena pareja ¿no crees?

-¿Qué?- exclamó Hinata palideciendo.

-Que si no piensas que haríamos buena pareja- repitió Fû tranquilamente-. Nos parecemos mucho, tenemos muchas cosas en común. Por supuesto ambos somos grandes ninjas.

-P-pero… Kiba y tú…- susurró Hinata confundida.

-¿Yo y el cachorro qué?- preguntó Fû volteándola a ver interrogante.

-No… tu… Pensé que estaban…

-Vaya!- exclamó divertida Fû-. De nuevo un Hyuga haciendo alarde de su Byakugan! Que extrañeza! ¿Crees que puedes ver todo con esos ojitos tuyos? Los Hyuga están más ciegos por su ego de lo que son capaces de admitir. Ustedes y los Uchiha son la peor escoria de Konoha: siempre tan presuntuosos. Un Dôjutsu no les sirve más que en batalla; en el fondo son unos imbéciles.

-…- Hinata agacho la cabeza confundida.

-Los detesto sinceramente- continuó Fû dedicándole una mirada de odio-. Por gente como ustedes mi padre… Mi clan fue exiliado. Ustedes se creen tan superiores. Bueno señorita, te tengo una noticia. Te voy a demostrar que no eres nadie! Te quedaras sin Naruto, sin Kiba y sin Kakashi.

-¿De q-que hablas?- preguntó asustada Hinata.

-Es una promesa, Hinata; te hare sentir lo que es la soledad. Entonces veras que no eres merecedora de Naruto- dijo Fû volviendo a tomar asiento-. Entonces lo dejaras en paz; tú no lo mereces. No eres capaz de entender su dolor, no te atrevas siquiera a intentar comprenderlo. Él ahora me tiene a mí…

-Buenos días, Hinata-chan- grito Naruto bostezando aun.

Fû borró todo rastro de enojo en su rostro y se levantó sonriente. Hinata volteó a ver a Naruto con un nivel inusitado de palidez. Intentó disimular y simplemente tomó un plato para servir el desayuno a Naruto.

-¿Hinata?- exclamó Naruto extrañado acercándose al verla tan pálida.

-N-naru-to…- susurró Hinata.

-Naruto!- grito Fû corriendo hacia el chico-. Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Fû- dijo el chico apenas poniendo atención al saludo- ¿Hinata estas bien?

-Naruto, yo…

-Naruto- volvió a llamar Fû llegando a su lado- ¿Quieres avena? Odio la avena, que te parece si vamos a pescar. Hinata está pálida por la avena ¿Cómo piensa que la avena es un buen desayuno?

-Desayunar avena- Naruto le dedicó una breve mirada a la avena y reflexionó-. Cierto, la avena no es un buen desayuno. Me apunto al pescado!

Fû tomó de la mano a Naruto y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el rio, en busca de pescados; Hinata, agacho la mirada y soltó el plato dejándolo caer al suelo. Volteó a ver con tristeza su avena y suspiró. Tomó asiento frente a la misma y sirvió el primer plato para el resto de su equipo; pero no pudo contener más tiempo el llanto.

-Naruto…- susurró tratando de sofocar lo mejor que pudo su llanto.

Todo era en serio; Fû tenía planeado quitarle a Naruto. La odiaba y no entendía porque, porque odiaba tanto a gente como "ella". Pero en realidad, Hinata si sabía lo que era la soledad; después de todo ella era la rechazada de su propio clan. Pero Naruto le había demostrado que se podía luchar contra la soledad, que una persona podía ser reconocida por sus propios logros. Y por eso le dolía muchísimo que Naruto no hubiera siquiera probado su comida.

-¿Por qué?-susurró entre lágrimas, dejando caer el plato de avena al suelo una vez más- ¿Por qué?

* * *

-Kakuzu, no creo que sea prudente acercarnos desde la mitad del camino- exclamó Hanasuma, calándose su sombrero de paja.

-No pienso rodear, eso nos haría perder el tiempo. Tiempo es dinero. No quiero perder dinero.

-No perdemos dinero, por eso viajamos a pie- replicó con enfado Hanasuma.

-¿Es que tienes miedo de morir en una emboscada?- sonrió Kakuzu.

-Sí, bueno, estoy temblando con la idea- dijo con sarcasmo Hanasuma-. Apuesto que a ti también te preocupa lo mismo.

-Tranquilízate, Hanasuma- dijo Kakuzu sonriendo-. Después de todo eres descendiente del gran maestro. Aunque no fueras inmortal dudo mucho que alguien pudiera siquiera tocarte… Bueno, si te pones serio…

-Lo del viejo Shoro, solamente tenía flojera; además ocupaba que me golpeara ¿De qué otro modo podíamos conseguir la información sobre sus habilidades? Si la batalla hubiera sido corta no hubiéramos conseguido nada de información acerca de sus secretos. Nosotros seremos los únicos capaces de reproducirlos… algún día. Y en otras cosas, descendiente suena muy impersonal- replicó con ligero enfado Hanasuma-. Nieto es más adecuado. Nieto del legendario Hattori Hanzô.

-Jaja…- se burló Kakuzu sonriente-. Siempre tan presumido. Me agradas Hanasuma. En serio me agradas.

-Bueno, soy casado- dijo Hanasuma sonriente-. No te enamores.

Ambos Akatsuki soltaron sonoras carcajadas mientras continuaban avanzando por el camino; a lo lejos se alcanzaba a divisar su objetivo: el lago de la serpiente. Posiblemente llegarían por la tarde o casi al anochecer. No faltaba mucho para empezar en serio con la misión.

-¿Sabes, Hanasuma? He pensado y…- Kakuzu escogió apropiadamente las palabras antes de continuar-. Yo no tengo un legado.

-¿Legado?- exclamó Hanasuma confundido-. No creo que hables de que vayamos a ligar a alguna aldea; soy casado…

-No, no es eso- replicó Kakuzu-. No sé porque pero… he pensado en enseñarte mi técnica secreta.

-¿Tu técnica secreta?- repitió Hanasuma-. Sabes que me es inútil, no puedo usarla…

-No en su totalidad; pero de algo te servirá- explicó Kakuzu-. Es una habilidad muy versátil, no solo te da inmortalidad.

-Bueno…- reflexionó Hanasuma-. No tenemos prisa. Sera un placer agregar un maestro mas a mi historia.

-Jeje…- Kakuzu dio una palmada en la espalda de Hanasuma y ambos continuaron avanzando.

* * *

-Vamos- susurró Sakura para sí misma.

Cargó ambas espadas de chakra y cortó un cable cercano; tres kunai fueron lanzadas. Sakura las bloqueó con facilidad. Cortó otro cable cercano; esta vez cuatro kunai fueron lanzadas, desde ángulos distintos. También las bloqueo con facilidad. Con disgusto arrojó las espadas al suelo. Era inútil, no podía practicar ella sola cuando tenía tan buena memoria. Era solamente engañarse a sí misma. La realidad es que no le costaba nada de trabajo enfrentarse a sus propias trampas.

Suspirando se sentó recargándose en un árbol; si al menos tuviera la técnica de Naruto podría entrenar ella sola, enfrentándose contra clones. Pero no podía entrenar así.

-Naruto…- susurró pensativa Sakura.

El chico había madurado mucho desde que lo conociera; no cabía duda de que sería un gran ninja. Uno de los más sobresalientes de la aldea de la hoja; aunque ciertamente ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse superar tan fácilmente por él. Si, Naruto sería un grandioso Hokage, pero ella no podía menos que aspirar a Jounin. Podrían pasar años para eso, pero aun así no podía darse por vencida. Lee, Naruto, Hinata; todos ellos eran ejemplos de grandiosos ninjas que habían mejorado a base de esfuerzo y dedicación. Por lo pronto ella ya había demostrado tener la capacidad, solamente le falta más entrenamiento.

Naruto se impresionaría la próxima vez que la viera, cuando se reunieran en el lago de la serpiente; primero lo impresionaría con su estilo de pelea que el chico desconocía por completo. Después, de regreso a la hoja, tal vez con un lindo vestido en su primera cita con él; Sakura tenía más de una sorpresa bajo la manga…

"¿Cita?"

Sakura se dio cuenta confundida del rumbo que habían llevado sus pensamientos hasta ese momento; de hecho, se dio cuenta de que en días, desde que comenzara la misión, no había pensado realmente en Sasuke. Tal vez le había dedicado uno que otro fugaz pensamiento, pero no la obsesión que hasta ahora había representado para ella. Y no lograba entender por qué no.

Ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke ¿Entonces porque sus pensamientos se desviaban tan recurrentemente hacia Naruto? Y hacia Shino, si debía ser sincera consigo misma.

-Maldita sea- exclamó golpeándose la frente con enfado-. No puedo tener a los tres; solo uno!

-¿De qué hablas, Sakura?

La chica levantó la mirada y vio a Ken caminando hacia ella; la mujer se detuvo a medio trayecto para recoger las espadas que minutos antes arrojara Sakura al suelo. Después continuó su trayecto hacia ella.

-Estas son tuyas- Ken entregó las espadas uniéndolas en una sola.

Sakura tomó el arma en silencio, dedicándola una sonrisa nerviosa a Ken. La mujer tomó asiento al lado de ella.

-Una técnica por tus pensamientos- exclamó la kunoichi mayor.

-N-no es nada…- se rió nerviosamente Sakura.

-Bien, te pierdes una técnica- contestó Asamiya con ligereza- ¿Entrenando?

-Intentándolo…- respondió con un suspiro-. No puedo hacerlo sola. Desventaja de mi estilo de pelea: necesito un oponente.

-No me molestaría pelear contra ti…

-Creo que es un poco peligroso para mí- dijo nerviosa Sakura, sonriéndole a Ken.

-Sakura- suspiró Ken mirándola fijamente- ¿Siempre tiendes a menospreciarte?

-Yo…

-Jounin, chunin, genin… no son más que meros títulos- dijo Ken tranquilamente-. El poder de un ninja no se puede medir simplemente así; has demostrado ser muy hábil ¿Qué paso con toda la confianza que tenías hace apenas un día?

-Yo… es solo que usted es muy hábil, maestra.

-Sí, pero los alumnos siempre superan a los maestros- declaró Ken sonriendo-. Vamos a entrenar Sakura, será un honor para mí enseñarte cualquier cosa que seas capaz de aprender.

-¿Hablas realmente de ser mi maestra?

-Si…

-Pero somos de aldeas distintas…- replicó Sakura un poco alarmada.

-Tonterías, Sakura- contestó Ken con ligereza-. El verdadero arte de mi clan no se transmite por aldea, ni por sangre; nosotros entrenamos a aquellas personas aptas para aprender. Tú eres una de ellas…

Sakura sonrió y preparó sus espadas para la batalla; Ken respondió la sonrisa y desenvaino una espada a su vez. Ambas chicas pelearon con lo mejor que tenían hasta que el tiempo de partida llego.

**Fin Capitulo 16**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Dios, apenas si puedo creer lo que le he hecho pasar a Hinata en este capítulo; pero no me critiquen a mí! Fue Fû la que lo hizo ¬¬…

Me preocupaba no hacer correctamente este capítulo, pero, como hasta ahora en casi todos, quede satisfecho con el resultado; también vemos como Sakura empieza a ser entrenada por Ken, lo cual será un hecho importante más adelante en el fic. El origen de Hanasuma poco a poco se va desvelando; apuesto que nadie se esperaba que fuese nieto de Hattori xD…

¿Qué quiere realmente Fû con Kiba, con Naruto, con Hinata? Oh, esas preguntas encontraran respuestas a su debido tiempo, por lo pronto disfruten del fic =D

* * *

_PD- Ya había mencionado que en el momento de creación del personaje de Hanasuma, había planeado que muriese en manos de Kakuzu; bueno, pues resulta que mientras escribía la batalla con Shoro me fui encariñando con él hasta que decidí cambiar su papel en el fic. Bueno, pues por un terrible error, no corregí la descripción de este Akatsuki y menciono que tiene "una cicatriz en el ojo derecho". Bien, pues según el diseño de personaje que hice, no tiene esta cicatriz; todo lo demás, incluyendo la aldea a la que pertenece, es perfectamente válido._

_Por cierto, pueden visitar mi cuenta de DevianArt para conocer los diseños de personajes (hasta el momento solo tengo 6 pero solo he escaneado dos xD), en .com/_

_Ahí encontraran mis ocios xD… Y entenderán porque me tardo tanto en publicar, porque si alguien creía que solamente escribo fic, tendré que decir que hago cosas más versátiles que eso. _


	18. Capitulo 17 Desecration Smile

**Capitulo 17- Desecration Smile**

_19 de Febrero (amanecer)_

Los ninjas partieron a prisa una vez terminado el desayuno; ahora que se habían encontrado con Kakashi la formación había cambiado. Hinata estaba en medio cubriendo a todo el grupo y observando lo mejor que podía en absolutamente todas las direcciones con un intervalo de tiempo aleatorio. Eso le costaría mucho chakra, por lo que Naruto viajaba a su lado para protegerla. Kakashi iba al frente guiando al grupo, puesto que nadie excepto Fû conocía el objetivo. Fû, después de una gran discusión, viajaba en la parte trasera, seguida de Kiba y Akamaru, quienes cerraban la escolta intentando borrar los rastros del grupo. Estaban más cerca de su objetivo que nunca, lo cual significaba, si las sospechas de Kakashi eran ciertas, que cada vez encontrarían más enemigos. Era más que obligatorio sospechar que el lago estaría lleno de enemigos; podría ser que una batalla entre Takigakure y el clan de Houkou se estuviese librando en ese mismo momento.

Y eso era realmente perturbador para Kakashi; la idea de llegar en medio de una batalla campal a terminar su misión no le agradaba en absoluto. Menos aun le agradaba el no tener la más mínima idea de que se trataba toda esa batalla encubierta; tenía que ser algo terriblemente importante, tan importante como para no querer que las demás aldeas se enteraran. Contratar a un ninja exiliado no era algo en absoluto común.

-Hinata- llamó Kakashi a la chica-. Ven…

La chica aceleró su paso para reunirse con su maestro; seguían avanzando saltando de árbol en árbol, pues era la forma mas sencilla de evadir los obstáculos imprevistos del terreno y de dejar la menor cantidad de huellas posibles.

-¿Maestro?

-¿Qué opinas de Fû?- preguntó él llanamente.

-…- Hinata guardo silencio y palideció un poco antes de contestar-. Creo que no… no me agrada mucho…

-No me refería a eso- dijo Kakashi suspirando- ¿Has visto que haga algo sospechoso?

Hinata reflexionó sobre como contestar a ello; la amenaza que le había hecho hacia solo unas pocas antes definitivamente entraba para ella en la categoría de "algo sospechoso". Pero al parecer su maestro no se refería a ello, así que intento hacer memoria sobre algo más importante que no incluyera sus problemas sentimentales con Fû y Naruto… y Kiba.

-No estoy segura maestro- respondió ella-. Es una chica diferente a todos nosotros, y no nos tiene confianza. No la he visto hacer nada sospechoso, pero ella sabe de mi byakugan…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kakashi alzando una ceja-. A pesar de que el Byakugan es uno de los pocos Dôjutsu del mundo ninja, pocos conocen realmente su aspecto. Esta chica parece muy bien informada en muchos asunto ¿no crees?

-Diría que es muy inteligente- admitió Hinata.

-Hinata, hay algo que solo quiero compartir contigo- dijo Kakashi bajando el tonó de su voz y asegurándose de que estaba a una distancia prudente de los demás-. Kiba es demasiado distraído y parece estar un poco… "embobado" con Fû; y Naruto... Creo que se pondría de su lado si le digo lo que estoy por decirte. Quiero que la vigiles muy bien, Hinata.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede maestro?- preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-He estado reflexionando sobre todos los comentarios de Fû, su actitud y sobretodo la naturaleza de la misión- dijo Kakashi mirando al frente-. Creo que estamos escoltando a la Jinchuriki del cinco colas…

Hinata quedó tan pasmada ante esta información que por unos segundos dejo de avanzar; pronto reaccionó y volvió a tomar el ritmo alcanzando a su maestro. No podía creer lo que le acababa de decir su maestro ¿Esa chica el Jinchuriki de cinco colas? ¿Era por eso por lo que decía conocer también el dolor de Naruto? Tal vez, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con hacerla sufrir a ella…

-¿Por qué la Jinchuriki de Takigakure esta tan lejos de casa… durante tantos años?- preguntó Hinata; esa fue de hecho la primer pregunta que le llego a su cabeza.

-Creo que ha estado entrenando para controlar el poder del Gobi… creo que planean una revolución- declaró Kakashi con seriedad-. Posiblemente planean derrocar a los altos mandos de Takigakure y hacerse con el poder; tengo entendido que los odian en esa aldea. Es posible que mandaran a Fû lejos de casa como medida de protección y para que entrenara su poder controlando el chakra de la bestia de cinco colas. Posiblemente hace poco Takigakure descubrió la ubicación de Fû, y ellos tuvieron que adelantar sus planes. Y henos aquí, escoltando al arma secreta de Takigakure.

-¿Esa es oficialmente la misión, maestro?

-Hinata, yo sé tan poco sobre esta misión como ustedes- respondió Kakashi pacientemente-. Me mandaron en todo de urgente con dos objetivos: llegar a recoger a Fû y llevarla al lago de la serpiente. Me dijeron que me alcanzarían luego, aunque nunca estuve del todo seguro de "quien" me alcanzaría luego…

-¿Por qué me lo dice solo a mi maestro Kakashi?

-Quiero que lo mantengas en secreto- explicó Kakashi-. Naruto, como Jinchuriki, sentirá una empatía hacia Fû y no podemos permitir que eso ciegue su juicio. Ella no se lo dirá, al parecer quiere mantenerlo en secreto; y Kiba también creo que se pondría de su lado, pero necesito que alguien de ustedes la vigile. En una situación de extrema necesidad… sería posible que me quedara atrás mientras ustedes siguen avanzando, solamente quiero que lo tengas muy en cuenta. Por Naruto…

-¿Por Naruto?- repitió Hinata confundida.

-El arma secreta de Takigakure es el Jinchuriki- dijo Kakashi-. Y Fû lo sabe perfectamente; en una revolución, dos Jinchuriki son mejor que uno. Pero ellos solo ocupan al zorro, no a Naruto.

-Pero eso sería traición…- exclamó Hinata asustada.

-En una revolución no les importara los tratados de paz que pudieran tener antes- contestó Kakashi-. Un Jinchuriki es una gran arma, dos es demasiado poder: está prohibido en los tratados de paz contar con más de uno. Pero si lo que creo que está pasando realmente sucede, lo que menos le preocupa a los rebeldes son los tratados de paz.

-¿Podrían querer… hacerle daño a Naruto?- preguntó Hinata sonrojada.

-Bueno Hinata, hay algo que no sabes sobre los Jinchuriki- comentó Kakashi-. Las bestias con cola son seres muy poderosos; para lograr controlar su gran poder se creó el sellado dentro de personas: la creación del sacrificio humano. Pero hay un buen motivo para que se les llame sacrificio. Hay diferentes técnicas de sellado que se basan en distintos elementos y puntos vitales. Esto es necesario debido a que para realmente contener el poder de los Bijuu debe de ser sellado muy dentro de la persona. No hay una técnica única ni un "manual de sellado" acerca del proceso; pero lo importante de esto, es que para contener el poder, se crea un vinculo vital entre la bestia y el huésped. De esta forma es posible que el portador use cierta cantidad de chakra, expulsándola en cantidades pequeñas desde lo mas profundo de su ser ¿Me explico?

-Si- asintió Hinata interesada.

-Bueno, invariablemente hay dos puntos importantes en esta técnica, sin importar quién o como la realice: el primero es que se debe realizar el sello así de "profundo" con el fin de evitar que la bestia escape, pues de no ser así lo único que evitaría que escapara es la voluntad del Jinchuriki… Y eso significaría estar despierto de por vida- explicó Kakashi dedicándole una mirada evaluativa-. La segunda cosa en común, es que sin importar como se realice el sello, si este se realiza bien, es irreversible…

-¿Irreversible?

-Una vez vinculados un Bijuu y su Jinchuriki, ambos pasan a ser, de cierta forma, una misma persona- explicó Kakashi-. La muerte de uno significa la muerte de otro; por supuesto, con los Bijuu dentro del Jinchuriki, el único en peligro de muerte es el mismo Jinchuriki. Sin embargo, separar al Bijuu de su contenedor… libera a la bestia, pero mata a su portador…

-M-matar… a Naruto?- exclamó Hinata espantada.

-Si- asintió Kakashi-. Si Takigakure se hace con Naruto, no podrá obligarlo a pelear, así que extraerán al Bijuu; eso significara la muerte automática de Naruto. Es la única forma de hacerse con el poder de la bestia más poderosa con cola, y no les importara matar a un perfecto desconocido…

La chica guardó silencio pasmada; no conocía en realidad casi nada acerca de los Bijuu y mucho menos de los Jinchuriki, y todo lo que acababa de escuchar resultaba ser una revelación enorme acerca de esos temas. Y sobre todo acerca de los peligros que corría Naruto. No se trataba solamente de los peligros de "esta misión"; ser un Jinchuriki era un peligro constante. Ahora recordaba el incidente de la vuelta de Itachi a Konoha que su maestra le había platicado.

-Maestro, hace unas semanas cuando Itachi volvió y ataco a Naruto…

El maestro volteó a verla, reflexionando acerca de si hablar o permanecer callado.

-Naruto es alguien muy especial para ti, ¿verdad Hinata?- preguntó con tono neutro.

-…- Hinata se sonrojo y guardo silencio; pero asintió discretamente.

-Itachi pertenece ahora a unos mercenarios peligrosos, llamados Akatsuki- contestó el maestro-. Ellos se dedican a hacer misiones clandestinas muy importantes para ciertos señores feudales e inclusive para algunas aldeas; son realmente ninjas poderosos y contratarlos significa una confidencialidad absoluta: puede que hagan una misión que sea obvio que beneficia a alguna aldea, pero sin pruebas no se les puede acusar de violar el tratado de paz. Akatsuki intentó llevarse a Naruto, y lo más probable, como ya lo has pensado, es que lo que realmente querían era obtener el poder del zorro de nueve colas. Oficialmente no sabemos si esto es cierto o no, pero es la única opción en la que podemos pensar.

-En pocas palabras- dijo Hinata con mirada determinada-. Ellos quieren matar a Naruto…

-Para nosotros, Hinata, eso es realmente lo que significa…

Hinata dio una mirada discreta hacia Fû ¿Era a eso a lo que se refería con "dejarla" sin Naruto? No le permitiera que lo hiciera; pelearía por la vida de Naruto con ella y con cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño. Inclusive sabiendo que era débil y poco hábil, daría su vida contra Akatsuki para conseguir que Naruto escapara. Ni Akatsuki ni Fû ni ninguna aldea acabaría con la vida de Naruto frente a ella; lucharía hasta el último momento, y si era el caso, moriría feliz sabiendo que defendió a Naruto lo mejor que pudo.

Pero Hinata no era tan egoísta o tan torpe como los demás; primero era Naruto y si él decidía estar al lado de Fû ella no haría más que hacerse a un lado. En esta misión se descubrirían las verdaderas intenciones de Fû y si resultaban ser… lo que quiera que fueran que no incluyera un Naruto muerto, Hinata simplemente permitiría que Naruto escogiera. Aun así, lucharía por el chico hasta el final, lo más que su maldita timidez le permitiera; y definitivamente, no podía dejar de pensar que esa sería la batalla más importante que pudiera tener en toda su vida: demostrar su amor a Naruto.

De pronto un pensamiento afloró entre su remolino de emociones; una duda respecto a la conversación que acababa de tener con su maestro. Esa información no terminaba de cuadrarle del todo.

-Maestro- dijo Hinata pensativa- ¿Por qué dice que el vínculo mataría a ambos seres si uno de ellos muriera? Nunca ha muerto un Bijuu ¿Cómo pueden saberlo?

-¿Quién dice que nunca ha muerto un Bijuu?- preguntó Kakashi a su vez alzando la ceja-. El Shichibi, la bestia de siete colas, murió hace más de treinta años; bajo el control de Konoha.

* * *

-Y entonces mientras él creía que me miraba a mi derrotado, cuando escuche su voz supe que estaba en la distancia adecuada y golpee la tierra contra la pared superior del túnel- explicó Naruto-. Atravesé el suelo y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en la mandíbula; estuve a punto de caer desfallecido por el cansancio, pero así le demostré que el destino no existe…

-Vaya, apuesto que fue una pelea que nadie olvidara- exclamó Fû sonriente dedicándole una mirada coqueta al chico.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera, comiendo antes de continuar con el viaje; Naruto y Fû estaban sentados juntos, platicando animadamente. Hinata y Kakashi estaban sentados al frente, la chica mirando dolorida a Naruto reír alegremente con su rival; Kiba y Akamaru también veían con mirada molesta a la pareja.

-Chicos, ahora vuelvo- declaró Kakashi dedicándole una mirada significa a Hinata-. No es necesario que uses tu Byakugan un momento, es algo privado.

-Si- asintió Hinata en tono neutro.

Kakashi desapareció entre los arboles; Kiba terminó con su comida y se levantó, con paso molestó se perdió entre los arboles también, en una dirección diferente a la de Kakashi. Fû no perdió detalle de eso.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo a Naruto-. Quiero preguntarle algo a Kiba…

-¿Eh? Sí, claro- asintió Naruto alzando los hombros despreocupadamente.

Fû se levantó y dio un beso su mejilla; el chico se sonrojó impresionado mientras vio partir a la chica tras de Kiba; un poco emocionado, Naruto siguió comiendo su plato de comida. Cuando terminó dejo su plato frente a él en el suelo y alcanzó a ver de reojo su chamarra. Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo, a unos metros a su izquierda, empacando sus cosas en silencio.

"Hinata…"

No había hablado con ella en todo lo que iba del día, lo cual últimamente no era demasiado común; Hinata tendía a ser una chica tímida y extraña, pero le había demostrado a Naruto ser realmente una buena persona. En los últimos días había tenido más conversación con Hinata de las que había tenido con Sakura o Sasuke desde que los conocía… bueno, conversaciones agradables, mejor dicho.

"Sakura-chan…"

Naruto no había vuelto a pensar en Sakura desde hacía mucho tiempo, no podía recordar exactamente cuánto tiempo. Pero era una sensación extraña tomando en cuenta que llevaba años obsesionado con la chica. Y ahora la había olvidado… por convivir con Hinata ¿Qué significa exactamente eso?

* * *

"¿Aun te lo preguntas?" dijo una voz interior muy conocida que había permanecido mucho tiempo callada.

"¿Preguntarme qué?" respondió mentalmente el chico al zorro.

"Eres un idiota, mocoso; no estoy seguro si juegas a engañarte a ti mismo o simplemente eres más estúpido de lo que yo mismo creí…"

"Deja de insultarme, zorro miserable" respondió Naruto enojado "Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que termino sellado dentro de mi; eso no habla muy bien de tu nivel de inteligencia…"

"Jeje… empiezas a caerme mejor últimamente, Naruto. A pesar de lo idiota que puedas llegar a ser…"

No pudo dejar escapar desapercibido el hecho de que era una de las pocas veces que el zorro dejaba de llamarlo "mocoso" para dirigirse a él por su nombre; de cualquier forma no estaba de humor para charlar con el motivo de sus mas agrios desazones: el asesino de su clan y su familia. Brevemente se preguntó que tanto podría fisgar fuera de su jaula el zorro…

"Pues yo a ti te sigo odiando…" replicó Naruto enojado.

"Ve y habla con ella, Naruto." respondió simplemente el zorro "Y sería bueno que dejaras de aferrarte a ideas pasadas: tu futuro esta al frente…"

* * *

Sin entender a lo que se refería el zorro, ni tomar realmente en cuenta su consejo, decidió de todos modos que si quería hablar con Hinata aunque fuera un poco; tomó asiento a un lado y Hinata lo volteó a ver en silencio, con la mirada un poco esquiva. No le agrado nada esa actitud a Naruto, le recordó la mirada de los chicos en el colegio…

-¿Hinata?

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- preguntó ella volviendo a dedicarse a sus cosas.

-Yo… yo soy quien pregunta eso- respondió el chico mirándola preocupado- ¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

-N-nada…- respondió la chica sin voltear a verlo.

-Hinata- ahora el tonó denoto un ligero dolor que no paso desapercibido para la chica-. Hinata, por favor… tu no…

Volteó a verlo preocupada, y vio su cara serena; pero sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza. Tal vez estuviera muy alejado del llanto, pero la expresión en sus ojos mostraban un desolación profunda que nunca había visto ella en su vida.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico agachando la cabeza- ¿Es por cómo te ayude con Kakashi? ¿También le temes al Kyubi?

-Naruto…- Hinata quería hablar, quería explicarle que no era eso; pero su voz se lo impidió, no logró expresar ninguna palabra más allá del nombre del chico.

-Supongo que eventualmente debía de pasar- exclamó Naruto con mirada sombría-. Soy solo un monstruo…

El chico se dio vuelta, desanimado; no quería estar cerca de Hinata si la incomodaba. Le dolía terriblemente no tener una explicación a su actitud, pero al final de cuentas sabia el motivo. Le extrañaba terriblemente cuando la chica había asegurado que no importaba, pero no por eso insistiría en escuchar las palabras que tanto le lastimarían… viniendo de una persona tan importante para él.

"Naruto, no seas vanidoso" dijo la voz del zorro dentro de él "¿Por qué crees que todos los problemas de las personas son respecto a ti? No eres el único ser que sufre en este mundo…"

Enormemente sorprendido por la sabiduría detrás de esas palabras, Naruto se dio la vuelta hacia Hinata dispuesto a arriesgarse a preguntar el motivo de su extraña actitud… más extraña de lo usual. Al darse la vuelta, lo que encontró, fue a Hinata sollozando con la cara tapada.

-¿Hinata?- Naruto se acercó corriendo- ¿Qué sucede?

-…- la chica siguió sollozando unos segundos antes de responder-. N-no… no puedo decirte…

-¿Soy yo el problema?- preguntó Naruto poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

-N-no…

-Mientes- respondió Naruto con una amarga sonrisa-. No era yo el problema, pero te hice sentir mal…

-…- Hinata guardó silencio y se limpió las lágrimas; volteó a verlo aun con los ojos llorosos y una expresión triste. Esa mirada devastó a Naruto: esta vez realmente era el culpable de esa mirada.

Con timidez, el chico tomó la mano derecha de Hinata con su izquierda y la apretó en un gesto de solidaridad; después limpió la mejilla de la chica con su otra mano, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Hace unos días, cuando no contaba con nadie- dijo Naruto sonriendo-. Tú me prometiste siempre estar a mi lado; ahora yo te lo prometo, Hinata: yo voy a estar a tu lado, nunca estarás sola. Compartiremos esta vida…

-Naruto…- la chica lo miró sorprendida y muy sonrojada. Naruto se dio cuenta de cómo sonaron sus palabras y empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-Me refiero, jeje… me refiero a que somos amigos- dijo el chico sonrojado rascándose la cabeza-. Los amigos no se abandonan…

Por un momento se vio una decepción reflejada en la cara de Hinata, pero después ella sonrió; Naruto no estuvo seguro si el primer gesto fue solo su imaginación por lo breve de este, pero el segundo gesto realmente le agrado. Respondió con una sonrisa aun más amplia y ambos se levantaron, regresando al círculo donde habían comido; totalmente desapercibido por ambos, siguieron tomados de la mano hasta que Kakashi apareció de vuelta.

* * *

Esa… esa perra ¿Qué diablos significaba aquello? Era OBVIO que estaba coqueteando con Naruto… Frente a él! ¿No se acababan de besar hace menos de un día? ¿No le había dicho que deseaba "conocerlo" mejor? Y ahora estaba coqueteando con Naruto. Los sentimientos que tenia Kiba eran aun mas confusos que hace unas horas. No sabia que pensar, como actuar, que decir…

Aun ni siquiera estaba seguro de si decidirse por Fû o por Hinata, y ahora la chica estaba coqueteando con Naruto; pero eso, relativamente, le dejaba el paso libre con Hinata ¿No? Si Naruto y Fû se hacían pareja, él podría ser entonces pareja con la chica de su equipo; pero no estaba seguro de que fuera eso lo que quería.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?"

Akamaru gruño a sus pies, volteando hacia atrás; Kiba se dio la vuelta a la expectativa. Vio a Fû salir de entre los arboles sonriendo; tenia la mirada esquiva y las manos detrás de su espalda. Caminaba insegura. Estaba, en una palabra, muy rara para su actitud habitual.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Kiba con agresividad- ¿Quieres que te felicite por tu nueva conquista? ¿Quién sigue, Kakashi? ¿Hinata también está en la lista?

-Kiba…- la chica agacho la mirada-. Yo… no me digas eso…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó él enojado- ¿Prefieres que te bese? No soy un juguete… Veo que has preferido a Naruto, ahora déjame a mí; no tienes que explicarme nada, lo entiendo. De todas formas no somos nada aun…

-No!- grito la chica con dolor-. Yo… no fue eso, Kiba; es solo que… yo lo entiendo muy bien, él me entiende a mí. Pero solo es empatía…

-¿Te estás quejando de que no te entiendo?- preguntó Kiba divertido- ¿No se supone que primero debe haber una relación antes de que le reclames a alguien sobre eso?

-No- dijo la chica negando con la cabeza-. No me entiendes; pero puedo explicarte, puedo explicarte porque realmente me importas…

-Déjalo así Fû- dijo Kiba-. No quiero saber porque él es superior a mí…

-Déjame hablar!- pidió Fû al borde del llanto-. Por favor…

Kiba volteó a verla; no quería confiar en ella, no debía confiar en ella. Pero en nada le perjudicaba escucharla, o al menos eso esperaba. De cualquier forma, seguramente sería mejor dejarla hablar ahora o hablaría enfrente de todos los demás, y eso sí que sería humillante. Mejor en privado. Él no hizo ningún gesto ni señal, pero Fû supo que la escucharía por su mirada.

-Yo soy miembro principal del Clan Houkou- explicó la chica dando unos pasos hacia Kiba; Akamaru le gruño de forma agresiva cuando estuvo a menos de dos metros, así que dejo de avanzar-. Nosotros provenimos de la aldea de la roca; pero el abuelo de mi padre, mi bisabuelo, los traicionó huyendo de la aldea con todo el clan: él era el Jinchuriki del Gobi…

Sinceramente interesado, se recargó sobre un árbol cercano para escuchar cómodamente la historia. Fû tomó asiento en el suelo y continuó con su relato.

-Mi bisabuelo traicionó a la aldea de la roca hace sesenta y seis años, a la edad de treinta años; mi bisabuelo fue un muy hábil ninja que aprendió a usar de forma formidable al Gobi. Fue el segundo Jichuriki del Gobi- dijo Fû con mirada perdida-. En una misión, se enamoró perdidamente de una chica; una simple civil de la aldea de la cascada a la cual rescató de un asalto. Pero en esos tiempos estaba prohibido que un ninja tuviera una relación amorosa fuera de su aldea, mas aun para el Jinchuriki; a mi bisabuelo le preocupaba terriblemente las consecuencias de esta relación de hacerse pública. Su hermano, ninja también y líder del clan, estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de mi bisabuelo y de su terrible dilema. Entonces decidió quitarle un peso de encima y habló con los ancianos del clan; fue entonces cuando, conmovidos por la preocupación del Jinchuriki y de su determinación de abandonar a su amada a cambio de la seguridad de su clan, decidieron entonces hacer totalmente lo contrario: el clan entero, en secreto, organizó una huida masiva de la aldea de la roca… Para lograr consumar el amor del Jinchuriki…

-¿La aldea no se dio cuenta?- preguntó Kiba confundido.

-Los Houkou éramos el clan más poderoso de la aldea de la roca, razón por la cual éramos los guardianes de la aldea- explicó Fû sonriendo-. El clan vivía en los límites de la aldea, así que escaparon fácilmente mientras los demás ninjas creían que vigilaban. La aldea de la cascada aceptó de buen grado al Jinchuriki dentro de sus filas, pero había ya clanes importantes dentro de Takigakure, así que solo mi bisabuelo fue tratado con honores; el clan paso a ser simplemente un miembro más de la aldea. Por supuesto era de esperar, puesto que acabábamos de traicionar a nuestra aldea, no podían confiar en que a ellos no los traicionáramos; sin embargo eso no importó a ningún miembro del clan…

-Espera- dijo Kiba reflexionando sobre lo que estaba escuchando- ¿Quieres decirme que tu eres la Jinchuriki del cinco colas?

-Sorpresa!- dijo Fû sonriendo.

-Demonios!- gritó Kiba sorprendido-. Es por eso que Naruto... y tu también… los dos son Jinchuriki…

-Bueno, pero ahí no termina mi historia- continuó Fû agachando la mirada-. Hace unas horas te dije que deseaba destruir Takigakure; supongo que te debo una explicación de eso también. Mi abuelo tuvo su primer hijo el mismo año de la traición. Él fue elegido como un posible candidato para controlar al Gobi; pero para ello mi bisabuelo debía morir primero, y como dije, era un ninja muy hábil usando a su Bijuu. Ya desde que estábamos en la aldea de la roca, el clan siempre seleccionó a varios posibles candidatos para Jinchuriki, los cuales eran entrenados especialmente para controlar los poderes del Gobi por el propio Jinchuriki en turno. Por supuesto que se entrenaron más candidatos de los que se usaron realmente: mi padre fue el tercer Jinchuriki del Gobi. Cuando mi abuelo tuvo treinta años, su segundo hijo, mi padre, fue escogido como siguiente Jinchuriki luego que mi bisabuelo regresó moribundo de una misión- la chica hizo una pausa suspirando-. Y eso marcó terriblemente el destino de mi clan. Se ordenó que quien realizara el sello del nuevo Jinchuriki fuera un ninja especialmente escogido por Takigakure en lugar de un anciano del clan, como es común. Con pocas horas de tiempo, el anciano enseño lo mejor que pudo al ninja, pero este no fue lo suficientemente bueno: el sello quedo incompleto, obligando a mi padre a mantener al Gobi dentro únicamente por la fuerza de su propia voluntad…

La alusión le hizo recordar a Kiba al ninja amigo de Naruto, Gaara. Aunque a diferencia de cómo lo relataba Fû, el chico estaba seguro de que con el Jinchuriki del Ichibi todo había sido planeado desde el principio.

-En su primera misión ninja, fue enviado a una misión de alto rango, con la esperanza de que fuera tan hábil como su predecesor. Pero no lo fue- continuó Fû con tristeza-. El temor a morir y la impotencia a enfrentarse contra enemigos poderosos, lo hizo perder el control y liberar casi completamente al Bijuu. Mató tanto a sus compañeros de equipo como al enemigo. Después de eso, la aldea temió al Jinchuriki y el clan entero fue exiliado. Mi padre fue enviado a partir de entonces a misiones suicidas, tal vez con la esperanza de que muriera y se deshicieran de él. Pero nunca fallo ninguna misión más; tampoco volvió a perder el control del Gobi, pero Takigakure ya nos había condenado… Yo crecí recibiendo el odio de la aldea hacia mi padre, viéndolo arrodillarse y dejarse humillar, a cambio de nuestra permanencia en esa aldea. Nunca lo entendí…

Fû agacho la mirada y suspiró; Kiba se acerco y alcanzo a distinguir una discreta lagrima descender por una de las mejillas de la chica. Tomó asiento a su lado sin pronunciar palabra y esperó pacientemente.

-Mi padre se casó con una chica de la aldea, que curiosamente no lo odiaba ni temía- dijo volteando a ver al chico-. Supongo que por eso permaneció en la aldea aceptando las humillaciones; fue egoísta pensando en su felicidad, cuando en su momento, décadas atrás, la aldea había decidido sacrificarse por el amor de uno de sus miembros. En una última misión, mi padre murió protegiendo a mi madre… murió dejando libre al Gobi; debido a que su sello era débil, el Bijuu no murió, simplemente escapó cuando mi padre falleció. Y mi madre murió poco después… mi padre no pudo protegerla del todo… Yo tenía diez años cuando eso sucedió.

-Y sellaron el Gobi en ti, mandándote al templo de Kamagure para evitar que volviera a ocurrir lo que sucedió con tu padre- completó Kiba sorprendido- ¿También tienes un sello incompleto?

Ella no contestó nada, simplemente miraba al suelo con la vista perdida; su expresión era terriblemente triste, se le notaba. Kiba no estaba seguro de que decir o que hacer. Así que simplemente guardó silencio.

-Mi clan dejó la aldea desde entonces- explicó Fû-. Al igual que yo; a mi me enviaron al templo a entrenar en las artes secretas del clan. Ellos vagaron en busca de un complemento para mi poder. Encontraron todo lo que buscaron hace un año, pero yo aun… no estaba preparada. Me dieron dos años más como límite de tiempo o… usarían medidas para hacerme aprender las técnicas…

-¿Se supone que te amenazaron?- preguntó Kiba divertido- ¿Cómo se supone que te obligaran a aprender una técnica? ¿Pateándote hasta que la realices?

Con un sollozó, Fû empezó a temblar acurrucándose en sus propios brazos; asustado, él la abrazo tratando de calmarla. No había querido ofenderla o lastimarla; y realmente no entendía de qué manera había ofendido a la chica. Le acarició su cabello verde tratando de consolarla mientras la recargaba contra su hombro con delicadeza; eso siempre funcionaba con Hinata. Pocos segundos después, demostró ser una técnica que funcionó también con la chica de la cascada.

-Aun no se ha cumplido el plazo del todo, pero Takigakure descubrió donde estaba escondida cuando capturó a un anciano de mi clan- explicó Fû sin levantar la mirada-. Me llamaron, me exigieron que fuera al lago de la serpiente y les demostrara que era lo suficientemente hábil o… ellos me harían serlo…

Un temblor volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica; para Kiba aun no quedaba claro porque la chica estaba tan aterrada ante el hecho de ser obligada a aprender una técnica. Él no conocía ningún método de tortura que ayudara a alguien a aprender una técnica, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle a la chica al respectó. Simplemente volvió a tranquilizarla. Ella respondió abrazándolo con mucha fuerza mientras volvía a sollozar.

-Pero todo es culpa de Takigakure- continuó la chica tras unos segundos de silencio-. Llegare al lago y demostrare mi valía, entonces mi clan entero, liderados por mí, atacaremos a la aldea de la cascada, que desconoce a donde vamos. Ellos no podrán hacer nada, incluso mi clan solo podría con ellos, con algo de dificultad, pero ganarían. Pero ellos tienen armas secretas en la aldea, lo cual nos impide atacar… Pero con mi poder, ellos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi clan, por lo que le hicieron a mi padre, a mi madre… por lo que me hicieron a mí…

-¿Así que básicamente nuestra misión es llevarte hasta el punto de encuentro para que realices una masacre en tu antigua aldea?- preguntó Kiba suspirando.

-Si lo dices así, parezco la villana- Fû alzó la cabeza, aun con esa mirada extremadamente triste-. Tal vez no puedas entenderlo: no eres un Jinchuriki…

-No lo soy- admitió Kiba-. Pero lo entiendo hasta cierto punto; la sed de justicia la tenemos todo. Es solo que lo tuyo no suena a justicia…

-Tal vez solo sea venganza…- susurró Fû recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

-¿Y crees que sea lo mejor?

-Es mi elección, Kiba- respondió ella llanamente-. Mi clan lo desea…

-¿Y tú que deseas?

-A ti…

Fû alzo su cabeza y beso tiernamente a Kiba; el chico sintió la piel de ella humedecida por las lágrimas. Respondió el beso con la misma ternura y acarició su pelo; no sabía que hacía, no sabía porque lo hacía. No sentía que hubiera perdonado del todo el flirteó de Fû con Naruto aun después de la "explicación" de ella, pero se sentía incapaz de discutir al respecto. Su mayor problema era mantener la serenidad y en ese momento sentía cientos de sentimientos encontrados, pero ninguno de ellos era la dichosa serenidad.

La chica siguió besándolo al tiempo que le abrió su chaqueta y se la quitó; Kiba retrocedió asustado ante esta actitud. La chica le sonrió divertida, aun con unas lágrimas en su cara. En ese momento Akamaru ladró, moviendo la cola; ambos voltearon a verlo.

-Debemos volver- dijo llanamente Kiba levantándose y volviendo a ponerse su chaqueta.

-¿Podríamos quedarnos un rato?- preguntó Fû con tono provocativo-. No será mucho; entre cinco y veinte minutos, depende de ti…

Kiba se sonrojó inseguro de si había captado de manera correcta el mensaje; se abrochó bien la chaqueta y cargando a Akamaru, ayudó a la chica a ponerse en pie.

-Tenemos una misión que cumplir… ambos…

-Ya no estoy tan segura de que mi misión sea una prioridad- dijo ella suspirando.

-Pero yo si creo que debemos terminarla antes que nada- contestó suspirando-. Cuando ya no tengamos este peso encima, podremos pensar con claridad; sin preocupaciones, podríamos hablar sobre nosotros… si cuando terminemos hay un nosotros…

Sin esperar respuesta, corrió y desapareció entre los arboles; Fû lo vio marcharse y tomó asiento, colocando su mano sobre su pecho, del lado derecho. Sintió el flujo de sangre, el flujo de chakra; sintió el poder de la tierra en su cuerpo. Cinco elementos: fuego, aire, tierra, trueno y agua. Los cinco elementos del Gobi… Seis años de entrenamiento para ello; y ahora todo estaba a punto de acabar. Pero acabaría mal si ella no era lo suficientemente hábil para evitarlo.

-Madre…- susurró con la mano en el pecho aun-. Lo siento tanto…

Sintió el flujo de chakra aumentar en respuesta, y su latido se aceleró; tenía poco tiempo para cumplir con las exigencias de su clan. Se sentía hábil, pero no podía estar segura de que tan exigentes serian. Si las cosas salían mal, si salían realmente mal, ya no tendría porque obedecer al clan o a nadie más. Simplemente atacaría Takigakure en busca de su propia muerte. Los odiaba, los odiaba realmente; pero nunca se había tratado de venganza, no de ella al menos; su clan eran quienes necesitaban ver esa sangre correr…

-Ya no estoy segura de lo que hago- dijo para sí misma-. Ni de lo que siento… Creo que me enamore del cachorro…

**Fin Capitulo 17**

* * *

**Corenote:**

I am Awesome! xD

No, en serio, me gusto mucho este capítulo; lo sentí como el más emotivo (no he dicho nunca ni el más emocionante, ni el más interesante; solamente el más emotivo). Seguramente muchos concordaran conmigo; tal vez no fue muy romántico (opino que el cuatro es el mas romántico hasta la fecha), pero está lleno de "emociones" fuertes de parte de casi todos los personajes (falto Kakashi xD). Bueno, independientemente de nada, nadie podrá negar que es más largo de todos =)

En este capítulo se resuelven algunas incógnitas, se plantean otras (algunas MUY discretas; pocos podrán realmente darse cuenta de las insinuaciones); lo importante es que el fic sigue su curso y cada vez estamos mas y mas cerca del gran final =)

¿Qué les espera en el lago de la serpiente? ¿Qué quiere realmente Fû? ¿Qué paso con el padre de la chica? ¿Qué se trae el Kyubi con Naruto? ¿Cómo murió el Bijuu de siete colas? **¡¿Dónde esta Wally?**

Bueno, pues tendremos que esperar para que estas preguntas sean resueltas; les recuerdo que el Fic "Jiraiya´s Team Assault" ya ha sido publicado, ahí tendremos una historia paralela a esta, enfocados en el curioso equipo Jiraiya. El equipo, por supuesto, tendrá más que una sola misión, así que es una experiencia distinta leer ese fic. No se lo pueden perder ;D

_PD- Muchos me han dicho que mis ideas son parecidas a las de otros fics… Sinceramente no he leído un solo fic de Naruto que no sea enfocado en lemon xD… La única inspiración verdadera respecto a mi Fic es tomada de Mattwilson en DevianArt de su Doujinshi "NaruHina" (lo sé, no es un nombre muy original :S)… Es LA UNICA FUENTE DE INSPIRACION que he tomado para el fic, y la verdad no nos parecemos nada, solo que me gusta como dibuja; las otras fuentes son principalmente la música en ingles y los pays =)_

_También les recuerdo que en DevianArt, en mi cuenta bajo "Tepomaster" (búsquenme así) encontraran periódicamente actualización respecto al diseño de los personajes del fic; nos leemos pronto, no dejen de comentar =)_


	19. Capitulo 18 Stylo

**Capitulo 18- Stylo**

_19 de Febrero (atardecer)_

Sakura avanzaba cargando la bolsa con las armas, rápidamente por la pradera; habían llegado a un punto totalmente descubierto, lo cual era realmente malo, pero no había arboles en kilómetros alrededor, así que rodear significaba retrasarse un día o dos. Eso era inaceptable. Corriendo el riesgo decidieron simplemente avanzar lo más rápido que fuera posible a través del campo abierto; se veían unos árboles lejanos, muy lejanos aun.

Alrededor de ellos, en teoría pues Sakura no lo podía asegurar, Kurenai había creado una ilusión óptica que reflejaría exactamente lo que había del otro lado, pero a manera de espejo; de tal forma que un verdadero observador podría reconocer que cosas como la sombra estaban en sentido contrario. Sin embargo, entre menos objetos hubiera, mas difícil era encontrar detalles y por tanto descubrir la barrera. Estando en un prado abierto sin nada más que pasto, sería prácticamente imposible que alguien notara la ilusión.

Debido a que su maestra realizaba esta técnica, Ken cargaba la bolsa de Kurenai y corría junto con Shino y Sakura al centro de la escolta; estaban más cerca que nunca de su objetivo, llegarían en poco tiempo, tal vez incluso ese mismo día o mañana. Sakura no estaba segura puesto que no conocía la ubicación exacta del lago, pero habían pasado hacia unas horas aproximadamente a la altura de Takigakure, aunque muy alejados de la misma. Sakura, así como todos los demás del grupo, desconocían las teorías sobre Takigakure de Kakashi; sin embargo habían sacado sus propias conclusiones al respecto del hecho de que los dos grupos de mercenarios que los habían atacado sabían demasiado. Seguramente había algún traidor dentro de sus empleadores, y si este estaba en Takigakure, era un riesgo que no se podían permitir correr.

-Maestra- llamó Sakura a Ken- ¿Conoce usted el lago de la serpiente?

-Podría decir que si- contestó la mujer sin voltear a verla-. Pero creo que te estaría mintiendo. Visite ese lago cuando era niña, pero he escuchado que lo han cercado y se ha vuelto peligroso, creo que es obra de la aldea de la cascada. Lleva cerca de cinco años que nadie se ha acercado últimamente ahí…

-¿Y cómo pueden tener un lago entero aislado tanto tiempo?

-Sinceramente, porque a nadie le interesa…

-Jeje… supongo…- rió Sakura apenada.

-Es solamente un lado en un país pequeño que a nadie le interesa; el lago no es ni muy bonito, ni muy útil, ni muy accesible. Nunca ha sido un centro turístico ni tiene nada especial… Eso hace muy sospechoso que lo aíslen tanto, sin embargo no es importante para las demás aldeas.

-¿Qué podrían estar haciendo en ese lago?- preguntó Sakura mas para si misma que para su maestra.

-A menos que hayan aprendido a respirar bajo el agua, nada en absoluto- respondió Ken con ligereza-. Pueden usarlo como sitio eventual de entrenamiento, pero incluso los ninjas de la niebla no tienen una muy gran resistencia bajo el agua. El lago es literalmente eso, y con tanta agua lo único que pueden hacer es criar pececitos…

-O un pescadote- se burló Sakura.

-Jeje…

Los ninjas continuaron avanzando con rapidez; Ken extrajo una de las varas que transportaba para examinarla. La vara, al parecer, seguía el principio básico de las bombas de chakra diseñadas por Masaki, el hijo del legendario Hattori; pero estas tenían un principio más agresivo según podía deducir solamente por tocarlas. Eran terriblemente poderosas; con solo una o dos de ellas podrías matar a un ninja de clase media; veintisiete eran demasiadas. Pero su tamaño no pasaba desapercibido para la kunoichi: eran demasiado grandes y pesadas para ser útiles en batalla, aunque bien podrían usarse en una trampa… pero ella no lo creía. Era cierto que con esa cantidad de varas, distribuidas de manera adecuada, podrías matar entre veinte y treinta ninjas de clase alta, y seguramente más de sesenta civiles comunes. Pero había algo muy raro en todo eso.

* * *

Avanzando con rapidez, el equipo Kakashi corría por un camino lleno de arboles demasiado delgados para soportar el peso de una persona; habían planeado con anterioridad entrar al siguiente poblado, pero estaban demasiado cerca del objetivo como para darse el lujo de ser tan descuidados. Después de todo era una misión de rango S y sus vidas estaban en peligro.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos al objetivo?- preguntó Naruto a su maestro.

-No estoy muy seguro, porque en realidad hace años que no he ido al lago de la serpiente- contestó Kakashi-. Pero yo podría decir que poco más de un día, tal vez dos días, pero no creo que mucho mas.

-Prácticamente ya lo hemos logrado- exclamó Naruto emocionado.

-He tenido misiones que han durado cinco veces lo que esta y no son ni la cuarta parte de difíciles- exclamó Kiba con un suspiro-. Ya quiero volver a casa…

-Volveremos- sonrió Hinata a nadie en especifico-. Muy pronto…

-Maestro, supongo que esta misión representara un gran ingreso- inquirió Naruto sonriendo.

-Mucho más dinero del que te puedas imaginar- asintió Kakashi sonriente-. Con dos misiones de rango S puedes pagarte ramen por un año entero…

-Ramen!- exclamó Naruto jubiloso-. Medio año de Ramen!

-Jiji…- rió Hinata al escuchar a Naruto tan alegre; el chico escucho las risas de Hinata y la volteó a ver. Ella se sonrojo y dejó de reír asuntada.

-O tal vez…- empezó a decir Naruto con un ligero tono rojo en su cara, pero aun sonriendo-. Tal vez tres meses de ramen para dos…

Hinata se sonrojó mucho ante el comentario del chico, pero le dedicó una tímida sonrisa; Naruto contestó a la misma rascándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Al instante tropezó con un árbol, cayendo al suelo de cara. La chica se asustó ante esto, pero él se levantó con prontitud, riendo apenado. Fû observó todo con desagrado.

-Me alegra que se estén llevando tan bien, pero tenemos algo de prisa- exclamó Kakashi deteniéndose brevemente-. Luego te prestare mi libro Naruto, para que aprendas como pedir una cita…

-¡¿Cita?- gritó Naruto sonrojado-. Yo no estoy pidiendo una cita!

-¿Cuánto tiempo más van a fingir los dos?- se burló Kiba.

-¿Fingir que cosa?- exclamó Hinata sonrojada.

-Jeje, amor de jóvenes- dijo Kakashi dándole una palmada en la espalda a Naruto.

-NO DIGA ESO, MAESTRO!- gritó Naruto apurado agitando los brazos-. Esta malinterpretando las cosas!

-¿Quién temes que se entere, Sakura?- preguntó Kiba con puya- ¿O acaso le darían celos a Sasuke?

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando, cachorro?- preguntó Naruto enojado dando un paso hacia el aludido.

-Yo solo digo que desde el examen, te la has pasado un poquito obsesionado con Sasuke- respondió Kiba con sarna-. Y recuerdo también perfectamente con quien fue tu primer beso…

-Cállate!- gritó Naruto enojado tratando de alcanzar a Kiba, pero Kakashi lo sostenía de la camisa evitándole golpear a su compañero.

-Bueno, entonces demuestra de que estas hecho- Kiba con un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de Hinata y la empujó con fuerza.

La chica trastabilló, tomada por sorpresa por la repentina acción de su compañero; avanzó tropezando por el impulso, hasta que dejo de avanzar… porque había llegado a brazos de Naruto. El chico la sostenía sorprendido de la cintura con ambas manos, para sostenerla; a Hinata le pareció que si quitaba sus manos ella definitivamente se desplomaría, pero sentirla… tampoco le aseguraba por mucho tiempo poder mantenerse en pie. Ese contacto era muy inesperado; con sus caras a solo unos centímetros de distancia, Hinata se sonrojó a niveles indescriptibles, paralizada por la emoción. Naruto sonrió nerviosamente y respiró; sentir la brisa de la respiración del chico fue demasiado para ella, y Hinata se desmayó.

-Maravilloso, Kiba- exclamó Kakashi suspirando-. Ahora tendremos que avanzar más lento…

-Eh… si tenemos prisa yo la puedo cargar- dijo el chico en un susurró.

-Sería buena idea si eso no sospechara que cada vez que se despertara se va a volver a desmayar- dijo Kakashi con seriedad-. Lo mejor será que yo la lleve…

Cuando Kakashi levantaba a Hinata, esta parpadeó y despertó.

-Oh… parece que no fue nada serio- dijo Kakashi con tono neutro- ¿Te sientes bien, Hinata?

-Eh… si…- contestó ella, y al parecer el recuerdo de porque se había desmayado volvió a ella porque al instante se volvió a sonrojar.

-Bueno, chicos, por favor dejen de ligar y continuemos…

Hinata y Naruto agacharon la cabeza apenados, y se sonrojaron ante tal comentario; pero esta vez ninguno de los dos hizo un comentario al respecto. Con una sonrisa en la cara, Fû se adelantó y tomó a Naruto del brazo, jalándolo. El chico trastabilló desorientado.

-Fû, me estás haciendo…- la voz de Naruto fue interrumpida por un beso de la chica.

Absolutamente todos los presentes, incluido Kakashi, palidecieron; la chica besaba a un muy confundido Naruto, quien en realidad se le veía más asustado que complacido.

-Fû…- susurró Naruto confundido cuando la chica dejó de besarlo.

-Naruto, me gustas- dijo la chica con una media sonrisa.

-Yo…- Naruto retrocedió terriblemente confundido; no se atrevió a mirar a otro lado que no fuera al frente.

-Te estoy diciendo que me gustas- repitió la chica con tono afligido- ¿Por qué no contestas?

-Yo… es que yo…- el chico retrocedió unos pasos más, con clara intensión de huir.

"¿Pero huir a donde?" pensó "Estas en medio de una misión, y debes proteger a Fû; no puedes huir de ella…"

-Fû- exclamó Kiba detrás de la chica, recuperando el habla después de varios segundos de impresión- ¿De qué se trata esto?

La cara aflicción en la chica desapareció, sustituida por una sonrisa. Una sonrisa no muy agradable, que le dedicó a Kiba.

-Naruto, yo sé lo que es ser un Jinchuriki- exclamó la chica con tono amoroso-. Ellos te han rechazado, te han temido; todos ellos y lo sabes bien.

-Ellos…- la mirada de Naruto se volvió sombría.

-Toda mi vida fue rechazada por culpa de ser la hija de un Jinchuriki: mi padre, el anterior Jinchuriki del Gobi…

-¡¿Entonces eres la Jinchuriki del Gobi?- exclamó Kakashi impresionado.

-Naruto- continuó la chica ignorando a los demás-. Ven conmigo, Naruto. No hay nada para ti con ellos; mi madre murió por culpa del Gobi, mi padre por ser Jinchuriki y mi clan fue exiliado por culpa de ello. La aldea entera me rechazó no solamente a mi padre, sino a mi y a todo mi clan… Ellos nos temen, nos odian… Como a ti tu aldea…

-Konoha- susurró Naruto con mirada triste.

-Nadie más podrá amarte, Naruto- dijo la chica sonriendo-. Nadie…

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?- exclamó Kiba enojado-. Naruto sabe que eso no es cierto…

-Deja de entrometerte- exclamó Fû con ligereza- ¿En serio creíste que me importabas? Lo que me importa, más que nada, es lastimarte; a ti, a ella, al otro también. Todos ustedes miserables, sufrirán; rechazando a los Jinchuriki que arriesgan sus vidas a cambio de contener un poder que los destrozaría en un segundo. Y aun así nos odian…

-Te equivocas- respondió Kakashi enojado-. No odiamos a Naruto.

-Tal vez sea cierto que ustedes no lo odien- replicó ella enojada- ¿Pero pueden amarlo? ¿Aceptarlo como una persona? Ustedes no ven en él mas que un arma. Por favor Naruto, quédate conmigo…

-¿Y entonces que haras con él?- preguntó Kakashi furioso- ¿Acaso no lo usara tu propio clan en su revolución?

-¿Crees que esto se trata de una revolución?- se burló Fû sinceramente divertida-. Mi aldea me quiere muerta porque soy una amenaza, mi clan me quiere de vuelta porque teme su propia extinción. Pero yo no voy ni con uno ni con otro. Yo destruiré Takigakure, destruiré Konoha, destruiré cada maldita aldea con un Jinchuriki en ella… Los liberare de sus cadenas…

-Destruir… Konoha…- exclamó Naruto asustado.

-Ellos te odian Naruto- exclamó Fû mirándolo con firmeza- ¿Realmente crees que te aceptaran como un igual, como un Kage? Nunca llegaras lejos en esa aldea, eventualmente alguien tratara de conseguir tu bestia y tratara de matarte… y alguno lo lograra si estas solo; ellos no te defenderán, ellos esperan que tú los defiendas.

-Me temen…- exclamó Naruto con tristeza.

-Ven conmigo, Naruto- dijo la chica estirando su mano hacia él-. Seamos libres.

Naruto la miró fijamente, indeciso; era cierto, su sueño nunca se cumpliría mientras fuera un Jinchuriki, y no había forma de cambiar eso. Sería un Jinchuriki toda su vida, y nunca encontraría a nadie que lo amara, excepto otro Jinchuriki… Estiró su mano dispuesto a tomar la de Fû, pero entonces vio a Hinata con una mirada muy triste observándolo; había permanecido callada durante todos estos eventos; pero había permanecido ahí, a su lado. Hinata nunca había huido de él, nunca le había temido, nunca lo había odiado; eran amigos, y habían hecho una promesa reciproca. No abandonaría a Hinata; aunque solo fuera una persona a la que pudiera defender, por ella valía la pena permanecer en Konoha, la aldea que le temía y odiaba. Y la protegería para que Hinata pudiera vivir en ella, sin importarle su propia muerte.

-No- exclamó con firmeza dándole un manotazo a Fû-. No todos me odian… Hay gente por la que vale la pena morir…

-Bonita frase, esperó yo ser uno de aquellos por los que vale la pena morir- exclamó una voz conocida desde lo alto de un árbol-. Porque tenlo por seguro: morirás.

El equipo enteró se giró hacia donde se escuchaba la voz; Hashi los observaba desde lo alto del árbol, con una sonrisa complacida. Con rapidez Fû realizó una serie de sellos.

-Elemento trueno: relámpago veloz- Fû impactó el pecho de Naruto.

Naruto salió despedido unos metros, inconsciente; Fû rápidamente lo tomó en brazos y escapo en el bosque. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para que cualquiera del grupo reaccionara a tiempo.

-Maldita sea- gritó Hashi descendiendo de lo alto del árbol-. No escaparas, pequeña zorra…

-Alto- exclamó Kakashi poniéndose frente al enemigo-. Primero estamos nosotros.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo, Kakashi?- se burló Hashi-. Sera un honor matar a quien acabo con mi maestro. No lo olvides: el alumno siempre supera al maestro.

-Sí, y yo tengo mi propio alumno por aquí- exclamó Kakashi-. Si me matas, el te vencerá…

-Maestro, Naruto y Fû- exclamó Kiba confundido.

-Él quiere matar a Fû y nosotros somos su escolta- respondió Kakashi llanamente-. La misión es primero. Hinata, sigue a Fû, recupera a Naruto e intenta detenerla, o en su defecto mantenerla a salvo…

-Si- asintió Hinata dispuesta a partir.

-Y recuerda- agregó Kakashi con rapidez-. A veces, debemos pelear contra nuestro propio equipo para protegerlo de sí mismo. Si Fû o Naruto se interpone en tu camino, por favor, no dudes…

La chica asintió y activando su Byakugan, salió corriendo detrás de Fû; Kakashi y Kiba cerraron el pasó a Hashi, levantando sus kunai, dispuestos a pelear. Hashi sonrió sinceramente divertido ante la actitud de su enemigo.

-¿Sabes de qué me acabo de enterar, Kakashi?- preguntó Hashi quitándose la camisa y dejando su torso desnudo-. Dicen que el Sharingan no puede copiar técnicas físicas; Taijutsu, en pocas palabras. Es una suerte que mi especialidad sea Taijutsu.

-Es una suerte que no estoy solo- exclamó Kakashi sonriendo.

Con un ladrido, Akamaru marcó la pauta para iniciar el primer ataque; Hinata vio como la pelea iniciaba, pero no podía preocuparse por ello. Era su culpa, todo esto era su culpa. Se había distraído con Naruto y por eso Hashi había logrado llegar hasta donde estaban ellos. Era su culpa y ahora todos pagaban por su error. Pero por ahora tenía que alcanzar a Fû y rescatar a Naruto… Rescatarlo totalmente; demostrarle que cumpliría su promesa: nunca lo dejaría, nunca.

* * *

El equipo Kurenai siguió avanzando con rapidez, mientras la noche ya casi se cernía sobre ellos. Estaban a punto de llegar hasta el límite de los arboles, donde estarían mucho mas a salvo y donde podrían retomar su formación de guardia. Pero Ken sentía que algo no andaba bien; sentía que no estaban avanzando lo suficientemente rápido.

-Genjutsu!- gritó Ken.

Con rapidez los guardias giraron y aplicaron chakra a los sorprendidos Sakura, Shino y Kurenai; al instante se vieron liberados de la ilusión y a poco metros de los arboles. Esto confundió terriblemente a la maestra.

-Un genjutsu- exclamó sorprendida-. No lo detecte.

-Estabas muy concentrada- explicó Ken tomando posición de guardia.

-Excelente trabajo- dijo una voz divertida.

Frente a ellos, justo en el límite donde el bosque volvía a comenzar, dos sombras con sombrero de paja avanzaban hacia ellos; uno aplaudía con mucha diversión, él otro parecía más bien apático. Cuando las sombras salieron a la luz, los presentes los reconocieron; eran Itachi y Kisame.

-Pero sinceramente esperamos un poco mas de reto para mi gran amigo, Itachi- dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-Tú de nuevo…- susurró Kurenai.

-Oh… si es la chica que trató de detenernos- exclamó Kisame sonriente- ¿Cómo sigue Kakashi? ¿Tiene pesadillas en la noche?

-No tengo idea, pero lamento informarte que no lo averiguaras…- dijo Kurenai alzando una kunai en su mano.

-¿Cómo atacamos, Asamiya-san?- preguntó un ninja de la guardia- ¿Asamiya-san?

Sakura volteó a ver a Ken, confundida por su silencio; al voltear, vio una mirada determinada y una furia enorme. Ken parecía totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

-Samehada…- susurró Ken con furia-. Samehada es mía…

Sakura no conocía a Samehada, pero al instante dedujo que la cosa que colgaba de la espalda de Kisame debía ser con toda seguridad la "espada"; se veía demasiado… grotesca para ser una espada. Y terriblemente gigantesca. Ken saco un pergamino de su bolsa y activo el sello. Frente a ella, entre humo, apareció un hacha enorme del tamaño de la propia Sakura; era notorio que antes había sido circular pero una de sus partes había sido rota. La kunoichi la tomó con determinación con ambas manos.

-¿Sourukattā?- preguntó Kisame aun más divertido- ¿Es esa la legendaria hacha que fue vencida por Samehada?

-Esta vez no sucederá eso- respondió Ken llanamente-. Sakura, toma este pergamino. Si muero en esta pelea, Sourukattā te pertenece legítimamente…

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Sakura sorprendida-. La cortadora de almas…?

-Hace cien años, Hattori perdió porque subestimo el poder de la propia Samehada- dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a Kisame-. Esta hacha ha tenido cien años, preparándose para la revancha; y esta vez no perderá…

-Maestra, es muy peligroso- exclamó Sakura angustiada-. Déjenos pelear con usted…

-Nada de eso ¿Ves el circulo de cristal al centro de Sourukattā?- Sakura asintió-. Es una bomba de chakra, igual que la que tienen las varas que transportamos. Esta bomba de chakra acumula el chakra del portador mientras se le aplique; guarda el chakra, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase. En el momento indicado, solamente liberas el chakra de UN SOLO GOLPE, con el fin de realizar un ataque devastador sin importar cuánto chakra tengas realmente en el momento que lo realices. Hattori perdió porque solo cargó chakra durante diez días; nosotros llevamos cien años cargando el arma de chakra…

-¿Igual que las varas?- preguntó Shino interesado.

-Sí, no se para que sean- exclamó Ken quitándose la bolsa donde cargaba su porción de las varas-. Pero es obvio que van a contener una cantidad enorme de chakra…

-Pero Samehada… Absorbe chakra…- dijo Sakura preocupada.

-No podrá absorbe esta enorme cantidad de chakra- dijo Asamiya sonriendo-. Es imposible que siquiera el Kyubi sea golpeado con esto y no sufra una enorme herida; esa espada será destruida por fin…

-Solo queremos esas varas que transportan- dijo Itachi dando un paso al frente-. Siempre le doy una oportunidad al enemigo de rendirse… si la misión no es matarlo…

-Bueno, yo peleare de cualquier forma contra Sourukattā- dijo sonriendo Kisame.

-Bueno, pues entonces mejor empecemos- dijo Ken sonriente-. Hoy dormirás con los peces…

-Jeje… lo hago más seguido de lo que te imaginas…

Los akatsuki avanzaron y se quitaron sus sombreros; Sakura desenvaino sus espadas al tiempo que todo el equipo se ponía en posición de guardia. Esta batalla sería la más peligrosa que jamás hubiera tenido, y no esperaba salir con vida de ella; pero cuando menos, vería a dos legendarias armas pelear por la supremacía. Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Kisame desenvaino su espada con una sonrisa; Ken dio un paso al frente. Samehada pareció temblar de emoción. Reconocía el arma.

-¿Última voluntad?- preguntó Kisame.

-Ninguna- dijo Ken sonriente-. He vivido una vida plena…

-Bien, ahora tendrás una muerte digna.

Samehada y Sourukattā chocaron en una arremetida, marcando el inicio de la batalla.

**Fin Capitulo 18**

**

* * *

**

**Corenote:**

Jeje, el gran final del fic se acerca; por un lado ha llegado Akatsuki a pelear contra el equipo Kurenai: la batalla entre Samehada y Sourukattā. Por otro lado, tenemos una doble pelea, Kakashi y Kiba contra Hashi (creyeron que me olvide de él? Prometió volver, y volvió xD); y también Hinata contra Fû.

Bueno, este capítulo me encantó aun más que el anterior; tiene un poco de todo y se desarrollo de manera muy interesante. Espero les guste y lo disfruten mucho.

_PD- Jeje, esta vez no tengo aclaraciones que hacer xD…_

_Solamente no dejen de comentar, nos leemos pronto =)_


	20. Capitulo 19 Gunning Down Romance

**Capitulo 19- Gunning Down Romance**

_19 de Febrero (atardecer)_

Cargando a Naruto, no sin cierto esfuerzo, Fû corría lo más rápido que podía; pero ya había notado que era del todo inútil cuando alcanzo a percibir la cercanía de la chica de la hoja. Ella tenía ese detestable Byakugan, así que sería imposible para alguien como ella escapar; por supuesto que no era imposible escapar del Byakugan, pero cargando a Naruto nunca lo conseguiría. Lo mejor sería enfrentarla. Seguramente vendría sola.

La aparición de Hashi la había tomado por sorpresa; no creía que ese hombre hubiera sido enviado por su aldea para detenerla… o es que lo hacía por voluntad propia? No, era imposible que hubiera conseguido la información acerca de ella si no era por medio de la aldea… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, también le parecía un poco imposible que la aldea tuviera tanta información sobre ella como para dar datos acertados a ese ninja exiliado. Había escuchado a los chicos hablar acerca de los mercenarios que los habían atacado, pero hasta ahora nunca había sospechado que uno de ellos fuera Hashi ¿Eso significaba que Yuzou también los había atacado? Si era así, alguien realmente la quería muerta. Por supuesto contra Yuzou ella no habría tenido problemas, pero Hashi era un usuario de Taijutsu muy habilidoso que posiblemente le bastaría conectar dos golpes para matarla por completo. De nada le servía ser tan hábil si no lograba ser tan rápida o tan fuerte como Hashi, así que lo mejor era dejárselo a sus "guardias" privados. Ella huiría. Huiría con Naruto.

"¿Qué haces, que haces? No quieres hacer eso…"

-Lo que hago es escapar con Naruto- se contestó así misma-. Acabar con Hinata, escapar con Naruto y terminar de una vez por todas con todo el sufrimiento…

Pero no estaba tan segura de querer hacer las cosas así ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía entonces? Era su camino del odio, su dilema del odio. Hinata la odiaría por esto, si es que no la odiaba ya; y ese odio la fortalecería. Naruto la odiaría, y ese odio la fortalecería. Kiba la odiaría… y eso realmente seria doloroso.

-No…- susurró sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos-. Odio, solo odio; odio es lo único que necesita un ninja. El odio es el camino… El odio es lo que mueve al mundo…

Si, era el odio; no el amor, nunca el amor. El amor era una tontería, una ilusión; pero el odio era realmente una quinta esencia, casi un elemento. El odio alimentaba al mundo ninja, a las bestias con cola, a la humanidad; solamente el odio dominaba y solamente con él podría dominar sobre otros. Era por eso necesario siempre tenerlo presente. Por eso mataría a Hinata. Era la única ninja que conocía sin zona de odio, lo cual era ridículo; un ninja no podía sobrevivir sin zona de odio, y ella lo demostraría. El odio siempre ganaba, sobre cualquier otro elemento.

"No lo hagas, Fû; por favor… basta…"

Fû agachó la cabeza y se detuvo; dejó a Naruto recargado en un árbol y empezó a sollozar de rodillas. Hacía mucho tiempo, años que no escuchaba esa horrible voz venir de su interior, esa voz que tanto odiaba escuchar, que tanto le lastimaba. La voz causante de la muerte de su padre. Esa voz ajena a su persona que vivía en su interior… Esa voz…

Mataría a Hinata, la mataría definitivamente; la voz le indicaba precisamente que debía hacerlo. Esa voz era el retrato de la debilidad, así que hacer lo contrario siempre significa ser más fuerte. Solo odio. Odio.

* * *

Con su Byakugan activado, Hinata perseguía con presteza a Fû, quien le llevaba casi un minuto de ventaja; afortunadamente su Byakugan tenía más alcance que el de cualquiera de su clan, así que sería casi imposible que inclusive con cinco minutos de ventaja la perdiera de vista. Ahora que de eso a alcanzarla a tiempo, eran dos cosas distintas ¿Qué planeaba hacer Fû con Naruto? Después de todo el chico ya la había rechazado, entonces cual era el plan… Eso era algo que ella no se podía ni imaginar.

La vio detenerse, pero ella continuó su persecución; no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, por temor a lo que podría encontrar. Se negaba a creer que Kiba y Kakashi estuvieran en peligro, junto con Akamaru; pero la realidad es que el maestro aun se hallaba lastimado por su última pelea y Kiba, al igual que cualquiera de ellos, estaba muy por debajo del nivel de Hashi. Hinata lo había visto pelear, y por una razón que aun no llegaba a comprender, Naruto seguía vivo. Pero esa suerte no ocurriría con Kiba: él no tenía ningún Bijuu a su servicio. Solo podía confiar en que su maestro lograra una forma de sacarlos a todos con vida, pero de momento no se atrevía a voltear hacia atrás. Su prioridad era Naruto, el único al que tal vez pudiera rescatar…

-Pero es un Jinchuriki…- susurró para sí misma.

Y era muy cierto, un Jinchuriki no era cualquier cosa; aun Naruto, siendo un genin, representaba un gran peligro para los enemigos, ahora pensar en enfrentar a Fu quien había pasado seis o más años entrenando para controlar a su Bijuu… La idea era simplemente ridícula ¿Pero que más haría? ¿Dejarla que secuestrara a Naruto? No podía menos que intentar rescatarlo; ser diplomática primero, claro. Pero si era necesario pelearía, sin importar que su oponente fuera un Jinchuriki u otra cosa.

Llegó a una pequeña área despejada de arboles; al centro de la misma, como ya lo había visto, Fû la esperaba sonriente. Hinata entró al área y se puso en defensa, acercándose lentamente. Naruto, aun inconsciente, descansaba en un árbol justo detrás de la chica. Por primera vez Hinata cayó en la cuenta que Fû no cargaba su bolsa; debiera haberla olvidado con los otros, por lo apresurado de su huida.

-Fû…- Hinata intentaba hablar fluidamente y con tono de autoridad, pero las palabras no le salían en más de un hilo de voz; no le agradaba nada esa chica-. Debemos volver… Naruto…

-Mi plan no es que ninguna de nosotras dos vuelva- contestó ella sonriendo-. Yo te matare y luego seguiré hacia mi objetivo.

-No lo harás llevándote a Naruto- replicó la chica con firmeza.

-¿Tú piensas detenerme?

-Sí, lo hare- poco a poco la seguridad invadía su voz-. Aunque la vida se me vaya en ello…

-Jeje…- se burló Fû divertida- ¿Por qué tanto interés en el chico zorro, Hinata? Él no está hecho para ti ¿O es que acaso tu clan te ha acostumbrado a conseguir siempre todo lo que quieras?

-Mi clan… soy una deshonra para mi padre…- contestó Hinata con mirada sombría, pero sin bajar la guardia-. Soy la peor en Taijutsu, el estilo principal de mi clan… nunca he sido sobresaliente; pero solo una persona realmente me ha apreciado: Naruto-kun…

-…- a su vez, la mirada de Fû se ensombreció, pero la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro- ¿Y tú crees que eres importante para él? Tal vez, pero lo tuyo no se acerca a su dolor…

-Eso lo sé- replicó ella-. Por eso lo admiro y respeto tanto; puede que sea una deshonra, pero sigo teniendo un clan. Él no tiene a nadie… nadie más que a mí…

-¿Lo amas?

Ante esta pregunta, Hinata no abrió la boca, pero hizo un leve movimiento afirmativo; la mirada sombría se desvaneció de su rostro, dando lugar a un brillo y a un tenue sonrojar. Fû asintió divertida, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

-Amor… amor y todas esas otras cosas solamente son reacciones químicas en tu cerebro- dijo Fû dando un paso al frente-. Y esos sentimientos de firmeza, de agresión, son la ausencia de la droga del amor en tus venas… Yo lo llamo odio. Y el odio es lo único real en este mundo, Hinata. El odio es todo lo que queda sin amor; y aun con él existe… Entonces te das cuenta de que lo único permanente es el odio.

Hinata guardó silencio, estudiando a su oponente. Esas palabras eran intrigantes, eran realmente poderosas, pero para Hinata eran vacías; al contrario que Fû, Hinata confiaba en el amor como la fuerza más poderosa del universo. No debía dejarse infectar por sus palabras, ella nunca dudaría de lo que sentía por Naruto. Fû solamente estaba confundida; seguramente como Jinchuriki había sufrido mucho.

-El amor y otras emociones más socialmente aceptadas son solo morfina; y la morfina es solo para los moribundos…

Fû arremetió con rapidez contra Hinata; con el puño cerrado, dio un derechazo a la cara de ella, quien lo bloqueó con rapidez. Pero luego arremetió con la izquierda, y derecha de nuevo; alterno patadas mientras hacía retroceder a Hinata, quien no notaba en realidad una amenaza en esos ataques. Algo andaba mal. Sin previo aviso, en un descuido, Fû dio un golpe y cuando la kunoichi lo bloqueó, tomó su brazo y la jalo contra sí; Hinata giro con rapidez sobre su eje y esquivo a Fû agachándose. Furiosa, la chica giro y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Elemento trueno: armadura media de trueno- exclamó realizando una serie de sellos.

De ambos brazos salieron unos rayos constantes y delgados que cubrieron el torso completo; Fû reanudo su ataque, pero esta vez Hinata fue consciente de que no podía bloquearlo. Esquivó lo mejor que pudo cada golpe, mientras trataba de mantenerse lo más posible en el centro del área. Si la acorralaba estaba perdida. Posiblemente los truenos no eran mortales, pero seguro la aturdirían lo suficiente para que la remataran.

-El amor es falso!- exclamó Fû mientras arremetía con hábiles golpes a Hinata, quien con dificultad los esquivaba-. El amor es débil; tú careces de odio, eres solo amor. Eres débil, Hinata. El amor que te hace luchar por Naruto es el mismo que marcara tu derrota.

-No lo perderé…- susurró Hinata esquivando un ataque y sacando shurikens de su bolsa.

Retrocedió unos pasos y lanzó todos los shuriken; Fû colocó sus dos manos al frente y los relámpagos formaron una pared eléctrica que detuvo el ataque, arrancando todos los rayos que antes estuvieran sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Hinata entonces arremetió con golpes de puño suave, con la esperanza de causar un grave daño en Fû. La chica empezó a esquivar los ataques con cierta dificultad, pero sonriendo.

-Me gustaría tener tu iluso punto de vista- dijo Fû sonriendo.

-Le hice una promesa a Naruto: nunca estará solo, porque yo siempre estaré con él.

-Un mundo de dos…- respondió sonriente ella-. Nada es tan fácil, Hinata.

-No espero que sea fácil- replicó la otra chica-. Por eso estoy aquí luchando contigo…

-Elemento viento- exclamó Fû sonriente-. Pared de viento.

De ambos extremos surgió una corriente de aire que chocó justo frente a Hinata, expulsándola a varios metros de distancia por la fuerza del impacto; tan pronto como toco el suelo, giro sobre sí misma y se puso de pie. Fû ya realizaba otra serie de sellos. Era realmente rápida; y si no se equivocaba, el Gobi tenía uso de cinco elementos. Sería un verdadero milagro que ganara la batalla. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de un arroyuelo a su derecha; lo había visto antes, pero no lo había considerado.

-Elemento Fuego- exclamó Fû respirando hondamente-. Ráfaga de fuego!

Una ola vertical de fuego surcó el aire con rapidez, en dirección hacia Hinata; la chica con rapidez canalizó su chakra y tocó el arroyuelo con su pie derecho. El agua empezó a subir con rapidez por su pierna, hasta su abdomen; movió ambas manos al frente y el agua salió expulsada en forma de un círculo. Chocó con estrepito contra la ráfaga de fuego, extinguiéndola casi en su totalidad a excepción por las orillas. Confundida, Fû permaneció unos segundos observando a Hinata.

-Ya controlas una afinidad…- exclamó Fû en un susurro.

-Subestimas a la gente, Fû- contestó la chica llanamente.

-No tienes odio, Hinata- dijo ella con despecho-. No puedes ganar…

Hinata sabía perfectamente que por ser poseedora de un Bijuu, usar los puntos de chakra era inútil; siempre había sabido que terminaría usando su elemento, pero no tenía suficiente. Fû podía crear fuego, truenos y canalizar el aire; posiblemente la tierra y la propia agua no representaban mayor problema. Ella solamente podía canalizarla; no podía crearla, y todo su arsenal se limitaba a lo que el arroyuelo fuera capaz de brindarle. Con rapidez se quito la chaqueta de Naruto y la tiro a un lado; la idea de morir con ella era ciertamente agradable, pero no quería romperla por el uso de sus propios ataques: aun no era muy buena con el agua. Respirando profundamente, se preparó para el siguiente asaltó; Fû sonrió.

-Si tú canalizas en lugar de hacer técnicas- exclamó Fû retrocediendo unos pasos-. Serás más rápida que yo, pero no más fuerte… Veamos quien gana: Amor u Odio…

-¿Por qué esa obsesión?- preguntó Hinata con tristeza-. Fû, yo no te odio… y no quiero pelear… Solo déjame… llevar a Naruto de vuelta, si realmente quieres separarte del equipo.

-Ese es tu problema Hinata: debes odiar en todo momento- respondió ella-. El amor no gana guerras…

Fû desenfundo dos Kunai, y las cargo de chakra elemental; la derecha era de viento, la izquierda eléctrica. Hinata suspiró intranquila, poniéndose lo más relajada que podía; debía relajarse, entre menos tensos estuvieran sus músculos, más rápida seria. Y su única posibilidad era la velocidad.

-Muere…- susurró Fû.

La chica corrió hacia Hinata; arremetió con un ataque de la Kunai de viento. Con rapidez, Hinata alzó su mano derecha expulsando chakra; la línea de chakra marco el camino para el agua que casi instantáneamente se elevó siguiendo el delgado cordón. El agua repelió, para sorpresa de Fû, el ataque. Pero ella arremetió con su otra Kunai. Bloquearla con agua no serviría puesto que el agua conducía la electricidad; si se atrevía a bloquearlo, solamente recibiría un más amplificado golpe.

Hinata alzó su otra mano e hizo exactamente el mismo movimiento; el agua bloqueó la kunai y relampagueó levemente… Pero no sucedió nada más…

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Fû mas confundida que nunca-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Sin dar espacio para una respuesta, Hinata rompió su posición de firme y alzó nuevamente su mano derecha, tomando a Fû de la garganta; el agua se elevó furiosamente desde el arroyuela rasgando su pantalón en la pierna derecha. Después, como si de un gran río se tratara, salió expulsado desde el abdomen de la chica hacia el brazo, golpeando al torso de su enemigo con una tremenda fuerza.

Fû salió despedida por el impacto, pero fue más su impresión que la fuerza del golpe lo que casi la hace caer de cara; con rapidez colocó sus manos y detuvo su caída, para reincorporarse con agilidad. Hinata se acercaba corriendo, con mirada determinada… pero sin odio. El agua corría con rapidez en espirales alrededor de la chica, empapándola totalmente; eso le daba un cierto aire de poder. De inmenso poder.

-Yo estoy asesinando al romance!- gritó Fû enojada-. Él nunca ha hecho nada por mi! Solo es miseria y vacio…. No hace nada más que tragedias… El amor mató a mis padres…

Fû volvió a cargar de chakra sus kunai y contraatacó; con la misma rapidez que antes, Hinata alzó su mano y posteriormente el agua bloqueó el ataque. Ni el viento cortó el agua ni la electricidad se amplificó; de alguna manera la velocidad era tan alta que el contacto era mínimo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para repeler los ataques. Eso era lo mismo que temía de Hashi: su velocidad. Y ahora se enfrentaba contra otra oponente veloz… No estaba preparada para ello, ella se basaba en el poder…

"Debo ganar…. Debo ganar o mi hermano…"

Su maldito clan, se concentró en el clan, en la aldea; en todo lo que pudiera darle más odio. Más poder. Necesitaba más poder. Si tan solo fuera… una Jinchuriki…

-No me vencerá un maldito Hyuga presumido!- gritó furiosa-. No me vencerás!

Con furia, Fû golpeó el suelo; al instante un círculo de veinte metros de diámetro se trazo en el suelo, y un segundo después, el suelo explotó en un inmenso pero limitado terremoto; Hinata trastabilló, y ella aprovecho el momento. Con ambos brazos cubiertos de fuego, dio un golpe cruzado a su enemigo; la ninja de la hoja con rapidez concentró toda el agua, pero no fue suficiente. El agua fue evaporada y Hinata cayó al suelo. Con rapidez uso su Byakugan para buscar una nueva fuente de agua, pero era inútil; no había ninguna fuente cercana y el arroyuelo había sido destruido por el ataque de Fû.

De pronto sintió el filo de una Kunai en su garganta, y se quedó sin habla; sintió la respiración y sonrisa nerviosa de Fû. Pero había cometido un error. Hinata impactó con rapidez la frente de su oponente con su puño suave; al instante Fû aflojo su agarre, desprevenida y parcialmente cegada por el ataque. Hinata tomó la mano que sostenía el arma y la torció; giró sobre sí misma y desplomó a su enemiga en el acto. Colocó la misma Kunai de ella en su cuello y con su otra mano la tomó del cuello; se puso de rodillas sobre ella, sentada en el abdomen de Fû.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Hinata.

-Yo… no lo sé…- contestó Fû con mirada triste.

-¿Q-quieres… quieres a Naruto?

-…- Fû desvió la mirada antes de contestar-. No… es lindo pero yo quiero… yo…

-¿A Kiba?- inquirió Hinata.

-S-si…- admitió ella dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué me odias?- preguntó Hinata con un tono más tranquilo.

-El odio es el camino- respondió la chica con tristeza-. O eso creía antes… Me has vencido; casi te mató y aun así… no me odias. Lo veo en tus ojos…

Hinata soltó el cuello de Fû y bajo la Kunai. Miró tranquilamente a la chica mientras su pelo aun goteaba agua por las ráfagas que la habían rodeado hace poco; estaba increíblemente más serena de lo que nunca la había visto y de lo que nunca creyó que llegara a poder estar.

-¿Realmente puedes amar a un Jinchuriki?- preguntó Fû con seriedad.

-Para mí no es un Jinchuriki, solamente Naruto- respondió la chica, sonrojándose.

Fû recordó que esas mismas palabras se las había dicho a Naruto ella misma; por supuesto que no las había creído ni un segundo. Pero las de Hinata eran verdad, al menos para ella lo eran. Esa chica realmente amaba a Naruto como Naruto, y no por nada más ni tampoco nada le impedía amarlo sinceramente. Excepto ella. Ella había sido un estorbo.

-Lo siento…- sollozó Fû tapándose la cara-. Lo siento, Hinata…

La chica no dijo nada, pero se puso de pie; buscó a su alrededor y con rapidez encontró la chaqueta de Naruto. Corrió hasta ella y la recogió sonriendo; se la puso, segura de que el chico se la seguiría prestando, y giró hacia el inconsciente Naruto. Se le veía tranquilo, casi dormido… La pelea había terminado. Podía estar tranquilo.

* * *

"Estoy hundida en un pozo y nunca saldré… Me he dedicado a acumular demasiado odio en mi vida, en busca de un falso poder…" se recriminó Fû con la cara tapada.

De pronto sintió que se alzaba unos centímetros del suelo; apartó sus manos y se encontró siendo abrazada por Hinata, quien la estaba ayudando a sentarse.

-No te odiamos, Fû…- susurró Hinata-. Y si realmente quieres irte, no te detendremos… Pero sería mejor que te quedaras; no por la misión… por ti…

-He sido mala con todos ustedes, solo por venganza hacia los que me trataron mal- susurró la chica recargándose sobre Hinata-. Puede que tú no me odies, pero Naruto y Kiba no me perdonaran…

-Has hecho un gran esfuerzo por ganarte su odio…- susurró Hinata, y Fû agachó la cabeza con tristeza-… Ahora… Has el mismo esfuerzo por ganarte su simpatía…

Las últimas palabras de Hinata fueron muy inesperadas para Fû; pensó que la chica simplemente le echaría en cara sus errores, pero en realidad trataba de ayudarla.

-Eres una chica increíble, y una magnifica ninja- exclamó Fû separándose de Hinata-. Espero que Naruto te sepa apreciar…

-Gracias…- susurró Hinata con una tímida sonrisa.

-Yo… solo quiero terminar esta misión lo más pronto posible…

Fû se puso de pie, limpiando sus lagrimas, y sonrió a Hinata; le ofreció una mano que ella acepto con gusto, contestando con otra sonrisa.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de perdonarme?- pregunto Fû con un ligero tono de tristeza.

-Me recuerdas a Garaa, un amigo de Naruto- dijo ella sonriendo-. El también estaba equivocado… y Naruto le enseño el camino…

-Naruto- susurró ella mirando fijamente al chico-. Estará inconsciente un poco más de tiempo, pero no lo lastime.

-Lo sé- dijo ella asintiendo-. No diste ningún punto vital.

-Ese Byakugan debe ser muy útil- dijo sonriendo Fû.

-A veces lo es- contestó ella alegre.

-Me alegra que hayan superado sus diferencias- exclamó Kiba, apareciendo a unos metros de ellas; cargaba a Akamaru, que lucía cansado, pero no lastimado. El aspecto de Kiba, por otra parte, era mucho más deteriorado-. Supongo que Fû ya no es una traidora… Vámonos…

-Kiba!- exclamó Hinata preocupado- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Las cosas se han complicado… muchísimo…- susurró el chico cansado-. Debemos continuar; Kakashi se ha quedado atrás, peleando contra Hashi…

-Pero no podrá vencerlo- exclamó Fû preocupada-. Debemos volver, entre todos podremos…

-No, Ebisu y Shizune peleando a su lado- explicó Kiba llegando hasta las chicas-. Lamentablemente, Jaoshi también llegó a reforzar la batalla… Ya casi no tengo chakra…

-¿Ebisu y Shizune?- repitió Hinata sorprendida- ¿De dónde han llegado?

-Es una historia larga…- respondió Kiba-. Mejor vámonos… De nuevo estas a cargo, Hinata…

Kiba entregó las pertenencias de los ninjas a cada uno; cuando entregó su bolsa a Fû, le dedicó una mirada de rencor, pero muy breve. La chica quiso hablar, explicar… disculparse; pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Con Kiba todo era mucho más difícil, y no esperaba que el chico la perdonara de ninguna forma. Lo había perdido para siempre.

Hinata tomó en hombros a Naruto, a sabiendas de que era la que estaba en mejor estado físico; activó nuevamente su Byakugan y miró al frente. Se habían desviado ligeramente del camino original, pero les era imposible volver por el hecho de el peligro de encontrarse con Hashi y Jaoshi. Además le habían dado la prioridad de cumplir la misión, así que no tenía más remedio que buscar otro camino… hacia un lugar que ella no conocía para nada. Fû debería ser la guía.

-Fû, tu buscaras el camino…- declaró Hinata-. Kiba ¿Qué más te dijeron?

-Debemos llegar al lago de la serpiente cuanto antes… otro clan de Takigakure se dirige ahí, y al parecer es prioridad ganarles- dijo el chico suspirando-. Según Ebisu, un grupo Akatsuki esta inmiscuido en esto, pero no están seguros de cuál de los dos grupos nos siguen: si a Fû o a las "cosas" que transporta Kurenai… Por eso debemos llegar lo antes posible y reagruparnos.

-Bien- asintió Hinata.

-Kiba, yo…- Fû se acercó al chico, tratando de ver que tanto rencor le tenía. Kiba le dedicó una mirada despectiva y luego simplemente se volteó; Akamaru se asomo entre los brazos del chico y la observó, sin emitir ningún sonido. Eso fue desgarrador para ella.

Hinata y Kiba desaparecieron entre los arboles con rapidez, para alejarse del peligro cercano de la batalla; Fû se quedo unos segundos sola en el área. Se permitió derramar unas lágrimas rápidas antes de continuar.

-No me dejes…- susurró Fû con tristeza-. Yo… aprenderé a amar por ti… Pero no me dejes…

Con rapidez limpió su rostro, y se apresuró a alcanzar a sus compañeros de equipo; el tiempo se le terminaba. Akatsuki estaba detrás de ella, Hashi estaba tras de ella, Takigakure estaba tras de ella; y su clan tampoco eran unos aliados. Pero una vez que terminara toda esa maldita misión, nadie más moriría. Y entonces… entonces haría lo posible para que todo ese infierno terminara, para todos. No destruiría Takigakure ni ninguna aldea. Posiblemente, si no conseguía que Kiba la perdonara, simplemente se suicidaría.

Llegaría al lago de la serpiente, y terminaría el sello; en el lago de la serpiente, el Sanbi esperaba para ser sellado. Después de seis años de planeación, por fin sellaría al maldito Sanbi dentro de sí misma y sería realmente un Jinchuriki. Lo que deseaba su clan, y lo que alguna vez había deseado ella. Pero Hinata le había demostrado que el camino del odio no era el indicado, y si no lograba el camino del amor, no quedaban mas caminos para ella; se suicidaría, matando así uno más de los Bijuu y libraría al mundo, y a futuros Jinchuriki, del dolor que representaba ser uno… Su padre había sido asesinado por ser uno, para que la aldea de la roca pudiera recuperar su preciado Jinchuriki. Era lo único que aún le quedaban ganas de hacer.

-Por favor Kiba… Yo te amo…- susurró con tristeza-. Lo lamento…

Pero Kiba no la escuchaba y lo sabía bien; y tampoco era el momento oportuno para intentar que lo hiciera. Lo mejor era continuar hasta que estuvieran fuera de peligro… Tal vez hasta haber terminado la misión, aunque sabía perfectamente que en ese escenario sería demasiado tarde para intentar algo. Tenía un asunto pendiente con su propio clan y con la aldea de Takigakure. Con la bestia de tres colas que la esperaba en el lago de la serpiente para ser sellada... Y terminaría con eso, después de seis años de espera. Se lo debía a su madre más que a nadie.

**Fin Capitulo 19**

* * *

**Corenote:**

¿Qué tal la revelación de Fû sobre que no es un Jinchuriki? Como dije hace unos caps, no se lo esperaban xD… Muchos creyeron que era el Jinchuriki del Gobi, y me corrigieron que debía ser el del siete colas. Pues bien, ni uno ni otro, ella planea ser el Jinchuriki del tres colas. Pero entonces surgen las preguntas: ¿Si no es Jinchuriki como es capaz de controlar tantos elementos? ¿Para qué entrenaba en el templo durante seis años? ¿Qué es lo que sucede con esas amenazas de su clan? Bueno, pronto todo eso será explicado…

Bien, se acerca el fin de la segunda temporada de Jinchuriki escape, en el próximo capítulo; muchos se preguntaran ¿Cómo diablos llegaron Ebisu y Shizune? ¿Qué sucedió con Jiraiya y Anko? Esa es una pregunta que será contestada al fin del fic, o si la desean mucho mas explicada, en "Jiraiyas Team Assault" mi otro Fic paralelo a este.

Este fic SI ES UN SONGFIC; jeje, el primero de por lo menos cuatro que tengo planeados (20- Kiss, 21- Ashamed y 22- Alone I Break). No sé, se me ocurrió hacerlo así, y aunque modifique partes de la canción a conveniencia, me agrado el resultado ¿Todos los siguientes serán así? No tengo idea, solo quiero esos cuatro porque cuadran muy bien con el desarrollo de la historia…

La pelea de Sakura y compañía contra Itachi junto con Kisame si aparecerán, mientras que la de Kiba y Kakashi NO; la de Kakashi, Ebisu y Shizune contra Hashi y Jaoshi, solamente en el otro fic.

* * *

_PD- Digan lo que digan, tanto el relámpago oscuro, como el espadachín legendario (que apareció en esta semana en Naruto) fueron ideas que primero fueron publicadas por mi xD… Ese wey me copio a mí, no yo a él. Pueden comparar las fechas, y si bien es cierto que el espadachín había salido desde antes, nunca ni de cerca se insinuó que fuera un hábil peleador =P_

_Espero les siga gustando la historia y no dejen de comentar; hasta pronto…_


	21. Capitulo 20 Kiss

**Capitulo 20- Kiss**

_19 de Febrero (atardecer)_

Ken Asamiya atacó con Sourukattā a Kisame, quien bloqueó el primer ataque no sin cierta dificultad; el impacto fue enorme y Samehada tembló en sus manos mientras él mismo era obligado a retroceder. No cabía duda de que se trataba de un arma impresionante aquella hacha, muy impresionante; pero desde el principio de los tiempos las hachas tenían una clara desventaja contra las espadas, así que no entendía porque exactamente Hattori había decidido hacer un hacha para pelear contra Samehada.

"Bueno… en realidad no podría decir que Samehada sea una espada convencional; difícilmente se le puede considerar siquiera una espada…"

-Bien chica, veo que eres toda una experta con esa arma- exclamó Kisame aflojando las vendas que cubrían a Samehada-. Tendré que ponerme serio contigo, porque no te daré la más mínima oportunidad de joderme…

-No necesito tu permiso para lograrlo- exclamó Ken arremetiendo con su hacha.

El filo del hacha cortó el aire de manera impresionante; era obvio que estaba cargada con chakra elemental de viento. Con una sonrisa, Kisame aplicó a su propia arma chakra de agua y realizo un ataque lateral para bloquear a Ken. El impacto creó una ola sónica que retumbó terriblemente en los oídos de todos los presentes; fue entonces cuando uno de los guardias intentó atacar a Kisame.

Lanzó ocho kunai, pero estas fueron repelidas a poco centímetros; la mayoría de ellas atravesaron el cuerpo de su dueño, dejándolo tumbado en un charco de sangre. Al desplomarse el guardia, frente a él Itachi se quitaba su sombrero de paja con una mano mientras que en la otra sostenía una Kunai.

-Esta pelea es privada- exclamó el más temido miembro Uchiha-. Les repito mi oferta por última vez: denme esas barras y pondrán irse el resto de ustedes.

-Púdrete, Itachi…- susurró Kurenai mirándolo con furia.

-¿Itachi?- exclamó Sakura sorprendida. Al escuchar ese nombre, absolutamente todos los presentes agacharon la mirada, hacia las piernas del enemigo. Todos conocían su fama.

Ella no conocía tampoco al hermano de Sasuke, pero desde que el misterioso hombre apareciera frente a ellos había resultado incómodamente familiar; ahora había descubierto a que se debía aquello. Ese era el terrible hermano de Sasuke, que no solo había matado a todo su clan sino que además había logrado escapar ileso de Konoha. El ninja renegado que el propio Orochimaru temía. El motivo por el cual Sasuke estaba tan lleno de dolor, miedo y rencor; y ahora estaba frente a ella. Pero eso no significaba nada en absoluto, ella sería incapaz de hacerle frente a un ninja de tan alto nivel.

Itachi suspiró tranquilamente mientras arrojaba su sombrero a un lado; permaneció parado en posición firme, pero no realizó ningún ataque. Tampoco ninguno de los guardias, ni Sakura, Shino o Kurenai se atrevieron a realizar ni un solo movimiento. Entre ellos e Itachi, el guardia herido aun se retorcía en el suelo con gritos de dolor; aun estaba muy lejos de peligro de muerte, pero eso no significaba que esas profundas y terribles heridas no le causaran un enorme dolor. Los sonidos de la batalla de Ken y Kisame se escuchaban de fondo, pero nadie se atrevía a apartar la vista de las piernas de Itachi y del infeliz que se retorcía a pocos centímetros de él.

-Bien, tomare esas barras y cualquiera que intente detenerme se puede considerar muerto- exclamó Itachi con tono neutro.

-Todos, colóquense los amuletos- exclamó uno de los guardias.

Al instante todos los guardias rebuscaron con rapidez en sus bolsas; Itachi aprovecho el momento y alzando ambos brazos arremetió contra el grupo. Con rapidez recorrió los pocos metros que los separaban y arrojó seis Kunai contra el equipo; el ataque fue bloqueado con rapidez por Sakura y Kurenai, que se encontraban al frente; pero tan pronto como las kunai cayeron al suelo frente a ellas una sombra ya se encontraba alzando las manos.

Kurenai intentó detenerlo, pero fue repelida con una patada; Sakura alzó la mirada y vio la mirada terriblemente sombría de Itachi poniendo toda su atención sobre ella. Ambas manos del ninja se colocaron sobre su cuello, apretándolo con terrible fuerza; ella quiso alzar sus manos, que aun empuñaban ambas katana, pero a medio camino la fuerza la abandono y sus armas cayeron al suelo con estrepitó.

Itachi arrojó a Sakura al aire con rapidez; tres guardias se abalanzaron sobre él, desenvainando sus espadas con rapidez. Itachi alzó su brazo izquierdo creando una barrera de fuego a su izquierda; el movimiento también distrajo a los otros dos guardias, y el ninja aprovecho para moverse. Encajo hábilmente una kunai en la garganta de uno de ellos y al otro lo tomó del brazo; giró hábilmente el brazo y encajo el arma del propio ninja en su estomago, tras lo cual arrojó cinco kunai que atravesaron la pared de fuego y se incrustaron en el cuerpo del tercer guardia.

Kurenai arremetió con rapidez atacando con Kunai en mano, pero su ataque fue bloqueado con facilidad e Itachi saltó tras propinarle una patada en la cara; tomó nuevamente del cuello a Sakura, quien aun no caía al suelo. Sakura estaba horrorizada ante esto; el ninja era increíblemente veloz, era imposible que le pudieran hacer frente. Estaban muertos, todos muertos.

-Aun no has visto nada…- susurró Itachi mirando directamente a los ojos a Sakura. Y sus ojos azules se tornaron rojos, mostrando el legendario sharingan.

* * *

-¿De vuelta tan pronto, Naruto?

Naruto despertó en aquella estancia amplia que tan bien conocía; no estaba seguro de cómo o porque estaba en ese lugar. Sus últimos recuerdos eran demasiado confusos, pero debía estar inconsciente, o en peligro de muerte. Así que debía despertar lo más pronto posible.

-Déjame ir…- exigió Naruto con firmeza poniéndose de pie.

Frente a él, a poca distancia, la jaula antes totalmente oscura se ilumino con una llamarada roja brevemente; después la oscuridad retorno y aparecieron los ojos del Kyubi observándolo con atención. La bestia le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Yo no te tengo aquí, te recuerdo que eres tu quien me tiene dentro de ti…

-Quiero despertar ya, me ocupan…

-Yo no te detengo- replicó el Kyubi enojado, removiéndose dentro de la jaula-. Pero el ataque te dejo fuera de combate; tu consciencia apenas se está recuperando: llevabas aquí un rato tirado sin hacer nada…

-Fû!- exclamó Naruto enojado, recordando lo sucedido-. Me atacó justo cuando llego Hashi, debo volver para ayudarles.

-Hinata está fuera de peligro- exclamó el Kyubi sonriendo.

-Que bien- exclamó Naruto aliviado-. No sé porque me ataco Fû, siendo una Jinchuriki ella también…

-Ella no es una Jinchuriki- replicó el zorro con despreció-. Ella no es más que un simple humano.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Naruto interesado-. Entonces nada de lo que dice esa chica es verdad…

-En realidad, Naruto, nunca les ha dicho que lo sea- dijo el Kyubi ampliando su sonrisa-. Son ustedes los que han llegado a esa conclusión; aun así esa chica tiene sus secretos…

Naruto miró fijamente a los ojos del Kyubi, extrañado; hasta ese momento, no había caído en la cuenta de lo extraña que era la actitud del zorro hacia él. En los últimos días su apatía se había desvanecido, a tal grado que incluso parecía… alegre de verlo? Tal vez eso ultimo eran figuraciones sin fundamento, pero algo cierto es que había dejado de llamarlo "mocoso" y había empezado a usar su nombre. El Kyubi sonrió al chico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir engañándote, Naruto?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el chico acercándose a la jaula.

-La puedes perder…- susurró el Kyubi cerrando los ojos-. Naruto, déjate de tonterías…

-Sakura ni siquiera está aquí, que puedo hacer yo para…

-¡NO HABLO DE SAKURA!- gritó el Kyubi furioso-. Y tú lo sabes…

Naruto agachó confundido la cabeza; no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en ello, para querer reflexionar sobre ello. Pero era cierto, era terriblemente cierto: Sakura no le interesaba, ya no le interesaba. De alguna forma la había borrado por completo de su mente y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la cita que le esperaba al final de la misión.

¿Pero porque era eso? ¿Y porque le importaba al Kyubi? Todo se volvía cada vez más confuso, y era terrible tener que lidiar con eso en medio de una misión de rango S; como si no fuera suficiente con los problemas de la misión, ahora tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que Sakura había dejado de interesarle y de que le gustaba a Fû… y de que sentía algo por… sentía algo por Hinata. No podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Pero no tenía ningún sentido soñar. Con tristeza Naruto se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Naruto?

-Es cierto, lo admito- dijo el chico sin voltear a ver al Kyubi-. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto; solo soy yo el que siente algo, pero ella no… Todas las chicas están enamoradas de Sasuke, y todas temen al Kyubi. Así como Fû no puede obligarme a quererla, yo tampoco puedo obligar a Hinata…

-Ella no nos teme- susurró el Kyubi-. Tú eres quien tiene miedo, Naruto ¿Por qué?

-Porque… es mi amiga…- susurró Naruto con mirada sombría-. Por más que sienta algo por ella, si ella no lo siente… ya nada será igual…

-¿Y si alguien más llegara a ella?

-Si ella acepta, significa que será feliz ¿No?- preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa amarga-. Entonces no tengo porque meterme en ello…

-Naruto, tu camino del ninja no es huir- exclamó el Kyubi mirándolo intensamente-. Deja de huir de una vez; lo que sientes no ha nacido el día de hoy… Llevas días escondiéndote la verdad a ti mismo, pero a mí no me puedes engañar. La amas desde que te abrazo aquel día en el hospital…

-¡¿Y que si es cierto?- replicó Naruto furioso, poniéndose en pie-. Solo soy el Kyubi, un Jinchuriki. Un monstruo como yo no merece nada…

-Conozco muy poco de los humanos- dijo el Kyubi en tono de enfado-. Pero te diré algo que conozco muy bien: nadie te podrá amar si primero no logras aceptarte. La única barrera entre tú y Hinata, eres tú mismo…

Naruto alzó la mirada; vio al Kyubi revolverse en su jaula, incomodo. De cierta forma algo era cierto: ni él ni el Kyubi tenían la culpa de haber terminado juntos. Siempre se empeñaba en tratarlo mal, en exigirle su poder; normalmente el zorro respondía tratándolo con desprecio, pero últimamente… últimamente incluso lo había ayudado. Y por intereses que iban más allá de la muerte de ambos.

-Los lugares que he recorrido toda mi vida ahora están lejos- exclamó Naruto con dolor-. Y esto es por tu causa…

-…- el Kyubi guardo silenció, notablemente confundido por las palabras de Naruto.

-Me siento enfermo de compartir un cuerpo contigo, con el asesino de mis padres- susurró con furia-. Y no hay nada de lo que me pueda sostener, nada que me dé un respiro. Todos me odian por ti ¿Cuánta gente mataste aquella vez? ¿Acaso eres consciente siquiera de a quienes mataste?

-No…- contestó el zorro en tono neutro.

-¡¿Y ahora vienes a hablarme a mí de amor?- gritó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Tú no tienes derecho a hablarme de eso, asesino!

-Naruto…

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- susurró el chico para sí mismo, agachando nuevamente la mirada- ¿Por qué este dolor no termina? Voy de cabeza directo hacia algo que yo se que fallare. Todos mis sueños… Nunca seré Hokage, nunca dejaran de odiarme… Siempre estaré solo ¿Acaso crees que ella querrá vivir con un rechazado?

-Naruto, no debes abandonar tus sueños- exclamó el Kyubi.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, por favor?- susurró Naruto dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo- ¿Nunca entenderás que tu eres siempre quien me aleja de mis amigos?

-Lo siento…- susurró el Kyubi para gran sorpresa del chico.

Sin decir una palabra más, el Kyubi cerró los ojos. Naruto permaneció en la estancia, sentado en el suelo, esperando el momento en que recuperara la consciencia; no estaba seguro de lo que encontraría allá fuera cuando despertaba, pero con toda su alma esperaba que Hinata siguiera allí afuera tal como el zorro le había dicho. Y después… y después sería cuestión de intentarlo…

* * *

Corriendo con rapidez entre los árboles, el equipo Hinata avanzaba; al frente de la formación, Fû guiaba a los chicos. En medio, Hinata cargaba a Naruto en su hombros, transportándolo lo mejor que podía, aunque el chico era más grande que ella; también su pantalón notablemente rasgado le dificultaba el avance. Cerrando la formación, Kiba avanzaba con Akamaru entre sus brazos; le era muy difícil mantener el ritmo a las chicas, debido a que estaba terriblemente cansado y no menos herido por la batalla que había librado hacia poco contra Hashi…

Todos los chicos avanzaban en silencio, distraídos en sus propios pensamientos y prestando apenas la mas mínima atención a su alrededor, a excepción de Hinata quien tenía activado su Byakugan y procuraba revisar constantemente alrededor de ellos. Fû se detuvo a unos metros, y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, a la expectativa.

-Llevamos unos minutos de ventaja- exclamó la chica del pelo verde-. Sé que no es suficiente, pero estamos lejos de un peligro inmediato; deberíamos revisar nuestras heridas y atenderlas, para poder continuar avanzando.

-Sí, está bien- asintió Hinata.

Fû dejó su bolsa naranja recargada en un árbol; Hinata a su vez recargo a Naruto contra otro árbol. Kiba se dejó caer terriblemente cansado contra una piedra cercana. Cerró los ojos, exhausto y se preguntó cuando tiempo tendrían de ventaja; Hashi era ciertamente muy rápido, pero aun faltaba que encontrara su rastro y lo siguiera. En caso de que fuera Kakashi y compañía quienes vinieran tras de ellos, era realmente una buena pregunta saber cuánto tardarían en alcanzarlos.

"Nada, no nos alcanzaran. El plan era llegar al lago de la serpiente y si están vivos ahí es a donde irán… estamos solos de nuevo…"

-Debemos ir directo al lago- exclamó con los ojos cerrados-. No nos van a alcanzar; la orden fue llegar al lago y ellos van a dirigirse ahí…

-Sí, está bien- susurró la voz de Fû demasiado cerca.

Kiba abrió los ojos y encontró a la chica de rodillas frente a él, abriendo una bolsa de equipo; del mismo saco vendas y medicinas para tratar las heridas de Akamaru. Tomó al cachorro de los brazos de Kiba sin decir una palabra y con la mirada gacha; él no hizo nada por detenerla, simplemente la observó en silencio mientras ella trataba a su amigo. A unos metros de ellos, vio a Hinata revisando a Naruto con esmero y cariño, colocándole una venda en la cabeza con delicadeza. Sintió envidia y sonrió.

La chica depositó con delicadeza a Akamaru sobre las piernas de Kiba; el cachorro dio un lengüetazo a las manos de la chica. Kiba lo observó en silencio. No entendía como Akamaru podía seguir sintiendo simpatía por esa perra traidora, pero no por eso él sentiría lo mismo en absoluto. Fû le quito la chaqueta en silenció y el simplemente evadió su mirada. Con sus dedos recorrió cada herida, palpándolas delicadamente para revisar las que aun sangraban y cuales podrían estar infectadas; con rapidez aplicó antiséptico a todas las heridas y colocó varios parches finamente. Kiba se preguntó brevemente si habría recibido entrenamiento medico básico en el templo.

Sin decir una palabra, Fû empezó a vendar el brazo izquierdo de Kiba; al terminar tomó su mano entre las suyas y volteó a ver a Kiba, pero el chico simplemente desvió la mirada con apatía. Suspirando, la chica continuó su trabajo y empezó a vendar el abdomen de Kiba. Con una media sonrisa, el chico notó como los primeros parches empezaban ya a teñirse de un leve color rojo en las heridas aun abiertas. En esta última misión estaba sangrando demasiado. La chica terminó de vendar el abdomen de Kiba y después se acerco; sin decir una palabra y tomando al chico desprevenido, le dio un beso en los labios.

-Lo siento…- susurró la chica apartando su cara de la de él.

-Yo lo siento más- replicó Kiba con tono despectivo-. No trates de convencerme de nuevo; sería un idiota si me engañas una tercera vez…

-Kiba, yo… por favor…

Tomando en brazos a Akamaru, Kiba se levantó lo más rápido que pudo; dio los primeros pasos trastabillando, y se alejo entre los árboles. Fû lo vio marcharse con tristeza; era inútil intentarlo, solo le hacía más daño a Kiba… y a sí misma. Ella había tomado una mala decisión y ahora nada podría cambiar eso; tendría que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, era demasiado optimista pensar que recuperaría a Kiba. Demasiado, mucho más de lo que sinceramente ella misma sabía que merecía.

-Fû, ve por Kiba…- dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie.

-No vale la pena, él nunca…

-Fû, ve por Kiba- repitió con tono serio-. Alguien se acerca…

* * *

Kiba estaba furioso, furioso con Fû, con Naruto, consigo mismo y con el mundo; pero sobre todo con ella. Con ella porque realmente se había enamorado; era ilógico, era estúpido, solo tenía pocos días de tratarla, sabia lo mas mínimo acerca de ella y estaba seguro de que todo el tiempo le había mentido. Aun así, él realmente se había enamorado de ella. Y ella no; ella nunca lo había estado y nunca lo estaría. Aunque hubiera dejado en paz a Naruto, aunque ya no se portara sínica y no volviera a mentirle, él no era un plato de segunda mesa. No era un postre. Ella había escogido a Naruto antes que a él, y ahora no podía olvidar ese hecho.

-Kiba- Fû apareció detrás de él.

-Lárgate- susurró el chico sin voltear a verla.

-Por favor, Kiba- exclamó ella con tristeza-. Por favor, yo me equivoque…

-Y yo también; y no volveré a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

-Kiba…

-Yo realmente me enamore- dijo Kiba girándose para verla a la cara-. Pero ahora… lo último que quisiera es llorar a tu lado. Llorar y hablar de cómo fuiste capaz de poco a poco irme enamorando sabiendo que me lastimarías… que yo solo era un juego para ti… y de lo mucho que ahora te odio…

-Kiba…- susurró Fû agachando la mirada; después con un movimiento se abalanzó sobre Kiba y le plantó un beso en los labios. El chico apretó los labios, esperando pacientemente que la chica se separara. Cuando lo hizo, vio unas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Por qué este dolor no puede terminar? No voy a luchar por algo que ya sé que está perdido…"

-¿Por qué este beso no puede ser real?- susurró Kiba furioso- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, por favor? Nunca entenderé porque tú siempre me alejas de ti…

Fû lo miró con tristeza, pero no volvió a agregar una palabra más; en silencio se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles. Kiba suspiró y miró a Akamaru, quien lo observaba en pose interrogativa. No había nada que decir, nada más que agregar.

* * *

Todo se había ido a la mierda, absolutamente todo; estaban cayendo como moscas. Algo o alguien había comenzado a atacarlos, y ya era suficientemente difícil de por si contener al Sanbi para tener además de lidiar con esos ataques internos. Y la aldea; seguramente la aldea estaba detrás de esto. Los akatsuki habían llegado.

El chico corría confundido y temeroso entre los árboles, perdido en sus reflexiones e inseguro de a donde realmente se dirigía; lo único que quería era escapar del peligro inminente en el que su escuadrón se encontraba. Esos Akatsuki habían llegado a la parte Sureste del lago y habían visto al Sanbi; después de eso uno de ellos había montado en cólera y los había atacado. Los catorce ninjas presentes en esa área no habían sido suficientes y ahora la barrera estaba debilitada; los ancianos del clan habían tenido que recurrir a técnicas prohibidas, sacrificando miembros a cambio de Chakra. Pero lo habían hecho muy tarde, muchos ninjas habían muerto a manos del Sanbi. Sus padres incluidos…

Fû debería haber llegado, según los cálculos, el día de ayer; algo la había retrasado y las peores conjeturas se empezaban hacer en el lago de la serpiente. Si Fû estaba realmente muerta, el plan de seis años se había ido a la mierda y todo el clan estaba muerto; no por otra cosa sino porque el Sanbi estaba terriblemente furioso. Si alguno de los ninjas se veía obligado a dejar su puesto, la barrera se rompería; pero tampoco podían aguantar eternamente, la barrera ya empezaba a debilitarse porque aun con los cambios de guardia no alcanzaban a recuperar el chakra lo suficientemente rápido. Tampoco el otro maldito equipo había llegado, aunque ese equipo estaba planeado para llegar apenas ese mismo día. Necesitaban con urgencia las barras.

-Demonios, esto es terrible…- dijo en un sollozo el chico desplomándose.

-¿Din?

-¿Eh?- el chico alzó la mirada sorprendido; frente a él, Fû lo miraba con una media sonrisa-. Fû Ni-chan!

-¿Din, que haces aquí?- preguntó la chica. Detrás de ella, entre los árboles, salieron tres jóvenes ninjas. Una chica de ojos blancos, un chico de aspecto bestial y otro de aspecto alegre.

-Fû Ni-chan- dijo el chico limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara-. Por favor, vete…

-Él es mi primo- explicó la chica a sus compañeros- ¿De qué hablas, Din?

-Todo se arruino, todo se fue a la mierda- exclamó Din sentándose en el suelo-. El Sanbi está furioso, los ancianos han empezado a sacrificar miembros… Y Akatsuki esta rondando alrededor del lago; acabo de huir de ellos, creo que no me vieron o no me tomaron en cuenta…

-¿Qué tan mal están las cosas?- preguntó Fû asustada.

-Muy mal…- contestó el chico agachando la mirada-. Mis padres han muertos… Muchos ninjas… Llevamos veintidós bajas, y las barras no han llegado. Además… tu hermano también fue asesinado por el Sanbi…

Fû se desplomó de rodillas con la mirada perdida al escuchar esto último; era lo último en el mundo que esperaba escuchar, lo único que nunca se imagino llegar a escuchar. Todo estaba perdido, todo se había ido a la mierda; en realidad ya no tenía razón para continuar la misión. Esos seis años los había pasado para salvar la vida de su hermano, y ahora se enteraba de que había muerto en manos del Sanbi; todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano. En manos de otro ser, pero con el mismo resultado, de todos modos su hermano había muerto.

-N-no… No…- susurró Fû agachando la mirada.

-¿Fû?- exclamó Naruto con delicadeza acercándose a la chica.

-¡NOOO!- gritó Fû golpeando el suelo con furia- ¡No me jodas! ¡No, maldita sea, no!

La chica puso su frente contra el suelo, dejando fluir las lagrimas que durante tantos años había contenido; ya no tenía ningún fin pensar en un mañana, intentar hacerse la fuerte. Era débil, era terriblemente débil, por eso había fallado en la misión más importante de toda su vida; por eso había perdido a su hermano. Furiosa la chica siguió golpeando el suelo una y otra vez, y sus compañeros la observaron en silencio, inseguros de que hacer.

-No me hagas esto…- sollozó Fû agachada-. No, por favor, no… No él! ¡¿Por qué en este momento, porque cuando estoy a punto de llegar?

-Ni-chan…- susurró Din sollozando-. No quería ser quien te lo dijera, pero… es mejor que ya no vayas. Todo se ha perdido…

-Hermano…- susurró Fû tapándose la cara-. Te he fallado…

Hinata se acercó y abrazó a Fû, tratando de tranquilizarla; la chica respondió al abrazo con fuerza, sollozando en el hombro de la chica. Por un momento Kiba deseo ser él quien hubiera tomado la iniciativa, pero aun se sentía inseguro acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Fû y sobre que tanto podía perdonar. Aunque tal vez eso era algo totalmente fuera de lugar: la pérdida de un ser querido era algo devastador. Y al parecer era el último ser querido de la chica.

-¿Qué soy ahora?- susurró Fû para sí misma- ¿Qué soy ahora, que no tengo nada mas? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Por qué… porque no puedo dejar de sufrir?

**Fin Capitulo 20**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Jeje, segundo Song fic; normalmente este capítulo cerraría la temporada dos, pero siento que lo dejaría DESCARADAMENTE en continuación, por lo cual he decidido que el siguiente capítulo "Ashamed" sea el que cierra la temporada. Ambos capítulos han sido escritos casi simultáneamente, pero la revisión se dedico primero a este capítulo, obviamente xD

Estoy conforme con como refleje el dolor de Kiba, Naruto y por supuesto de Fû, aunque de los tres nuestra chica de la cascada hasta ahora es la peor parada ¿Por qué? Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo se explicara TODO acerca de Fû. Las dudas se acabaran, espero les guste la historia que con tanto esmero hice para Fû ;D

* * *

_PD- Me han preguntado "¿No crees que haces las peleas muy cortas?". Bien, en realidad no lo creo así; los ninjas se suponen que son personas veloces y mortales, y lo de realizar peleas de días es algo más adecuado para Dragon Ball, no para Naruto xD…_

_Así mismo me han dicho "¿No crees que haces las relaciones muy rápidas?". A esto contesto diciendo que en realidad siempre he creído que cuando uno vive una situación intensa, es como si esta durara días. Si, es cierto, en algunos momentos mencione cosas como que Fû le haría algo a Kakashi pero esto nunca sucede; no, no es que me haya olvidado de ello, es que en realidad he decidido darle más realismo al fic, haciendo que los planes de muchos de mis personajes no se cumplan por completo, debido a las circunstancias atenuantes…_

_Bueno, no dejen de comentar; hasta pronto =)_


	22. Capitulo 21 Ashamed

**Capitulo 21- Ashamed**

_19 de Febrero (atardecer)_

-¿Ustedes saben lo que es no saber cómo es lo que está mal o que está bien?- dijo Fû con una sonrisa amarga-. Me he pasado la vida desperdiciando mis propios esfuerzos, para dejar mi dolor atrás…

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata y Din se encontraban sentados en un círculo alrededor de Fû; el chico de la cascada les había revelado que en realidad todos los planes en el lago de la serpiente habían terminado en un terrible fracaso, por tanto la misión se consideraba también un fracaso. Ya no tenían prisa por cumplirla, así que habían decidido darle su tiempo a la chica para recuperarse del impacto de las noticias que acababa de recibir.

Fû se encontraba recargada contra un árbol, mirando al vacio con tristeza; aun no estaba del todo serena y de vez en cuando sobre sus mejillas volvían a aparecer algunas lágrimas, que procuraba limpiar lo más rápidamente posible. Ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a preguntarle a Fû si deseaba continuar o no. O qué diablos se suponía que hicieran ahora.

-Yo no sé cómo es que llegue a esto- susurró Fû-. No sé desde cuando empecé a estar mal…

-Todos cometemos errores- comentó Naruto en tono neutro.

-Supongo que he estado demasiado tiempo haciendo cosas malas- comentó con una sonrisa amarga la chica-. Ahora ya no me puedo mantener alejada de ellas…

Los chicos guardaron silencio; el tiempo pasaba, pero ninguno de los presentes tenía ya en mente a Hashi, Jaoshi ni el lago de la serpiente. Por lo pronto los chicos de Konoha se sentían devastados al saber que la misión había fracasado y que de paso Fû había perdido a su hermano mayor. No entendían del todo la actitud de la chica, pero no querían tocar fibras sensibles y preferían permanecer callados mientras ella asimilaba el desastre.

-Hay algo que no les he contado sobre mi- exclamó Fû con tristeza-. Soy del clan Houkou, los primeros Jinchuriki del Gobi. Originalmente pertenecíamos a la aldea de la roca… Hace varios años, mi bisabuelo se enamoro de una chica de la aldea de la cascada; él era el segundo Jinchuriki del Gobi. Cuando aquello sucedió una relación como esa era impensable, y mi bisabuelo estaba dispuesto a olvidarse del amor a cambio de mantener a salvo al clan. Pero el clan, conmovido por la nobleza de él, decidió hacer totalmente lo contrario: escapar todos juntos a la aldea de la cascada para que el Jinchuriki pudiera estar con la persona que amaba…

Fû guardó silencio unos segundos, con la mirada perdida en el suelo; los chicos aguardaron pacientemente a que continuara, con la certeza de que por fin sabrían la verdad detrás de todo este asunto. Con todo perdido, la chica ya no tenía motivos para seguir mintiendo.

-Mi clan entero abandono la aldea de la roca y vivió de una forma más degradada dentro de la aldea de la cascada- explico Fû-. En aquel tiempo, la posición de mi clan podría ser equivalente a la posición del clan Hyuga en la aldea de la hoja. Así que resulto un golpe duro para el clan, pero lo aceptaron; mi bisabuelo vivió feliz en la aldea, pero eventualmente paso lo que tenía que pasar: fue herido de muerte en una misión. Con poco tiempo mi padre fue seleccionado como el sucesor del Jinchuriki; pero el sello fue realizado de manera deficiente, creando un sellado incompleto y peligroso. En su primera misión, mi padre liberó accidentalmente el poder del Gobi y mató a enemigos y compañeros por igual… Desde entonces fue temido y odiado, y mi clan exiliado…

Naruto agachó la cabeza, identificándose con el dolor que debieron haber sentido los miembros del clan, pero sobre todo el padre de Fû; Hinata observó en silenció a Naruto, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Kiba esperó paciente, pues en realidad esa parte de la historia ya la conocía. Pero desde el primer momento sospechaba que algo le había hecho falta a la historia… y seguramente ahora sabría cual era la parte que le hacía falta.

-Mi padre era enviado solo, o con escasa compañía, a misiones suicidas; el Gobi nunca más volvió a liberar su poder de forma descontrolada, pero mi padre quedo marcado de por vida por ese único error que hizo. Tras algunos años conoció a mi madre y nos tuvo a mi hermano mayor y a mí, con tres años de diferencia; toda mi vida estuve acostumbrada a recibir el odio y desprecio de todos aquellos miembros de la aldea ajenos a mi propio clan, y nunca me importo… porque tenía a mi familia. Yo fui seleccionada como la sucesora de mi padre, aunque por la diferencia de edad no era viable que eso ocurriera, solo era una mera precaución… Pero sucedió…

La chica se tapó la cara y empezó a sollozar.

-Mi padre murió… Un grupo de ninjas atacó un día la aldea de la cascada, hace seis años; eran ninjas de la roca, perfectamente entrenados. Nunca olvidare al asesino de mi padre…- susurró con furia-. Se llamaba Han, y fue el responsable de todo; era el líder de los ninjas y de alguna forma sabía demasiado de la aldea y de nuestro propio clan. Han secuestró a mi madre y huyó; mi padre pidió ayuda a la aldea para recuperarla… Pero a nadie le interesó… Mi padre, solo, fue tras de los captores y lucho; pero estaba en desventaja, eran veinte ninjas contra él, y eran en realidad muy buenos ninjas. Mi padre se vio obligado a liberar más y más poder del Gobi durante la batalla, hasta que paulatinamente… El sello se rompió…- dijo Fû levantando la mirada, terriblemente triste hacia los chicos.

Los chicos se quedaron mudos del asombro; se dedicaron un breve intercambio de miradas antes de agachar la cabeza.

-Mi padre murió y el Gobi quedó libre, cosa que Han aprovecho para sellarlo dentro de sí mismo y huir. Mi madre, dejando de ser útil, fue abandonada. Ella regreso con el cadáver de mi padre a la aldea; nunca debió haberlo hecho…- susurró Fû de nuevo furiosa-. Mi abuelo, el actual líder del clan, estaba corrompido. Siempre odió los tratos que se le eran hechos al clan cuando escuchaba de los privilegios que habíamos gozado en la roca. Le parecía injusto que su padre hubiera preferido su felicidad que el bienestar del clan, y también le parecía injusto que la cascada no supiera apreciarnos siendo los ninjas más hábiles de su maldita aldea… Todo eso volvió a mi abuelo un hombre despiadado y cruel, obsesionado con el progreso del clan. Mi abuelo estuvo furioso al descubrir que la aldea había dejado que la roca robara al Gobi… Y estaba aun más furioso con mi madre al haber servido como carnada. Entonces, por semanas, estuvo encerrado en su estudio, planeando una manera de recuperar la gloria perdida del clan…

Fû se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y se levantó.

-Y encontró una idea: conseguir un Bijuu distinto, ser Jinchuriki de una nueva bestia. De alguna forma averiguó el paradero del tres colas, que acababa de ser liberado tras la muerte del Mizukage. Y decidió que yo debería seguir siendo quien controlara a la bestia, puesto que llevaba toda mi vida recibiendo un entrenamiento especial. Nuestro clan conoce técnicas secretas y puede controlar casi todas las combinaciones de elementos… Por eso ser el Gobi significaba para nosotros ser casi invencibles. Mi padre murió por un sello deficiente, de lo contrarió nunca habría perdido en aquella batalla…-explicó la chica mirando fijamente a Kiba-. Como castigo por nuestra incompetencia, mi madre fue asesinada…

-¿De qué hablas?- exclamó Naruto horrorizado.

Din agachó la mirada con tristeza; Fû suspiró y con mirada triste se quitó su playera blanca frente a los chicos. Debajo solo llevaba un top y una pequeña playera entretejida; la chica se dio media vuelta y se quito también ambas prendas, tapándose únicamente al frente de su cuerpo. Dejó al descubierto entonces su espalda, y todos los presentes sofocaron un grito de sorpresa; a lo largo del omoplato derecho había una terrible cicatriz tejida con hilos gruesos y negros, y justo a la mitad de la línea, una especie de tatuaje representaba toscamente lo que parecía la cara de un Jabalí.

-Esta… es mi madre…- exclamó Fû sollozando. Hinata se cubrió la boca asustada, mientras que Kiba y Naruto intercambiaron miradas; ninguno de los chicos de Konoha entendía bien a qué se refería la chica de la cascada. Pero alcanzaban a percibir que debía ser algo terrible.

* * *

Itachi alzó del cuello a Sakura con rapidez; con el otro brazo libre golpeo el suelo. Al instante seis líneas del fuego recorrieron el suelo, llegando hasta los guardias. Al contacto estos ardieron y se consumieron en menos de un parpadeo, dejando cenizas flotando en el aire. Horrorizada la chica forcejeo para liberarse.

-Veamos qué es lo mejor que puede dar tu equipo, niña- dijo Itachi con serenidad.

Detrás de Itachi apareció Shino, liberando a sus insectos con un rápido movimiento; era demasiado cerca, no podría escapar del ataque. O eso creía Sakura. Al instante su enemigo se giro y la uso como escudo. En solo unos segundos la chica se sintió sofocada, asfixiada, al borde de perder la consciencia y con un terrible cansancio. Era un dolor agudo que llegaba hasta los huesos, como miles de alfileres jalando su carne hacia afuera de forma inmisericorde y constante.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Shino tomándola en brazos-. Lo siento, yo…

Itachi apareció detrás de Shino. Sakura quiso gritar, advertirle o aventarlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía; el chico estaba muy apurado disculpándose y revisándola para percatarse del inminente peligro. El Akatsuki alzó su espada con calculador movimiento y esperó pacientemente a que Shino dejara de moverse.

-Sakura, no fue mi intención…

-Shi… Shino…- susurró Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

La espada descendió con rapidez; Sakura hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y voluntad. Alzó su brazo y dio un golpe en la cara de Shino. El impacto fue lo suficiente para mover al chico, haciendo que la espada le cortara solamente parte de su hombro, y así mismo el brazo de Sakura.

-¿Qué?- exclamó extrañado Itachi-. No… No es posible…

-Shino…- sollozó Sakura viendo desplomado al chico.

Shino alzó la cabeza y volteó a ver a Sakura; estaba gravemente herido, pero permanecía vivo y eso ya era ganancia. Necesitaban aguantar, aguantar hasta… hasta que Asamiya-san ganara la pelea contra Kisame? Nadie los ayudaría, estaban solos en esto. Aunque Asamiya ganara, seguramente estaría cansada y herida, mientras que ellos apenas si habían sido capaces de hacer sudar a Itachi. La pelea seria desventajosa.

"¿Entonces que, rendirme?"

Itachi se acercó a paso lento hacia la chica y la levanto en hombros, con ambas manos; la miro fijamente a los ojos. La chica desvió la mirada, aterrada de lo que se propusiera ese hombre.

-No sé como lo hiciste, pero es obvio que ese chico es muy importante para ti- exclamó Itachi con un ligero tono de enfado-. Si el dolor físico no es suficiente para desgastar tu espíritu, entonces tendré que destrozar tu corazón…

Sakura lo miró aterrada; Itachi la tomó del cuello con una mano y empezó a caminar hacia Shino, asfixiando a la chica.

-No perderás la consciencia, eso no me serviría- explicó el Akatsuki-. Sin embargo no permitiré más sorpresas…

Se detuvo frente a Shino, quien los observaba silenciosamente. Dio una patada al chico y lo volteó boca arriba; alzó su mano libre con una Kunai.

-Sakura…- susurró el chico.

-Shino…-sollozó la chica tratando de forcejear, pero estaba muy débil.

-Adiós, Shino- dijo Itachi arrojando la Kunai.

-Te amo, Sakura…- dijo el chico sonriendo.

"No! Yo… No mueras Shino…"

Sakura quiso cerrar los ojos, empapados de lágrimas; pero por alguna razón no pudo. Vio la kunai encajarse limpiamente en el cuello de Shino. Itachi se permitió una leve sonrisa al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica, y la arrojó a un lado del chico. Sakura se desplomó sobre su hombro izquierdo y sintió como este se dislocaba; no le podía importar menos. Giró su cabeza y vio a Shino agonizar entre espasmos de muerte.

-No mueras Shino…- sollozó Sakura-. Yo… también te amo…

-No mueras, Shino- exclamó Itachi encajando su espada en el tobillo de Sakura

-¡Aaaaaah!- gritó la chica.

-Aun tenemos mucho que jugar…- dijo Itachi con tono de diversión, pero con una expresión neutra en su rostro. Perturbadoramente neutra…

* * *

-El plan de mi abuelo era simple: hacernos con el poder de todos los Bijuu de los que fuera posible. Pero por supuesto debíamos empezar desde abajo, un solo Bijuu a la vez- explicó Fû aun mostrando su espalda descubierta-. Tenemos un entrenamiento especial para controlar todas las combinaciones posibles de chakra…

-¿A qué te refieres con combinaciones?- preguntó Naruto interesado.

-Existen cinco tipos de chakra básicos, estos son llamados "elementales"- explicó Fû-. Son aire, agua, fuego, relámpago y tierra, pero estos no son los únicos. Si un ninja es capaz de controlar más de un elemento, puede usar ambos al mismo tiempo para crear un nuevo elemento. Si controlas agua y viento, puedes entonces crear el elemento hielo aplicando ambos elementos al mismo tiempo en una técnica.

-¿Y ustedes pueden controlar todas?- preguntó Kiba sorprendido.

-Mi clan conoce la forma de controlar absolutamente todas, pero el único realmente capaz de hacerlo es el Jinchuriki del Gobi, porque una persona solamente es capaz de controlar a lo sumo dos chakra elementales… O eso se supone…

Fû se giró dándole la cara a los demás ninjas, aunque aun sin acomodarse la ropa. Su cara estaba llena de lágrimas que había derramado mientras les seguía explicando; en ningún momento después de que se dio la vuelta, ninguno de ellos pensó que estuviera llorando.

-Yo tengo afinidad natural al relámpago, si me hubiera convertido en el Jinchuriki del Sanbi, hubiera ganado automáticamente la habilidad del mismo: agua- explicó Fû con una mirada perdida-. Mi hermano era viento, y mi madre tierra…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Naruto confundido.

-En la aldea de la cascada existe una técnica prohibida muy secreta, la cual permite al que la realice alcanzar la inmortalidad… Se le llama "Jiongu", y consiste en… robar los corazones del oponente- dijo Fû agachando la mirada y volviendo a sollozar; los chicos vieron sus lagrimas caer al suelo, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacer el más mínimo comentario para animarla-. Me obligaron a… matar a mi madre, o ellos matarían a mi hermano. Mi madre me rogó que salvara a mi hermano, matándola a ella… y quedándome con su corazón. Y así lo hice. Eso me dio la afinidad de tierra…

-¿Esa… esa era la forma… en que iban a obligarte a aprender las técnicas?- susurró Kiba espantado.

-Si…- asintió ella.

-Desgraciados…- susurró Naruto furioso.

-¿Cómo pudieron… hacer eso?- exclamó Hinata horrorizada.

-Después de eso, controlaba dos elementos… pero debían ser cuatro antes de que sellara al Sanbi en mi interior- continuó la chica-. Mi abuelo estaba dispuesto a matar a mi hermano para que yo adquiriera una tercera afinidad, pero logre convencerlo… Entrenaría para conseguir mi segunda afinidad y después una tercer afinidad…

-¿No acabas de decir que dos afinidades ya es mucho?

-Lo es, pero existen técnicas secretas- explicó Fû-. Y el único lugar para conseguir esa información era en el templo de Kamagure; fui a entrenar mis habilidades naturales, pero en secreto robe pergaminos confidenciales de su biblioteca, buscando la forma de controlar una tercera afinidad… Al final, lo logre… Para nada…

La chica se dejó caer de rodillas; se le veía terriblemente cansada y triste.

-Cuatro elementos… seis años de mi vida para salvar la vida de mi hermano… y no sirvieron de nada…

-Fû…- susurró Naruto.

-Yo solo quería… quería tu ayuda. Después de enterarme que eras el Kyubi, tuve una idea…- dijo Fû alzando la mirada-. En mi clan somos demasiados; más de ochenta ninjas. No podría contra todos, pero juntos podríamos rescatar a mi hermano… a cambio de ello, estaba dispuesta a ser tuya… Mil veces preferible a ser el arma de un hombre despiadado como mi abuelo.

-Pero tú no me amas…-dijo Naruto.

-No, a ti no…-respondió Fû dedicándole una mirada a Kiba.

Kiba agachó la mirada con tristeza; Naruto se sonrojó, pero también se entristeció al escuchar las palabras de Fû. Él no estaba seguro de que tanto estuviera dispuesto a pagar por tener a uno solo de sus parientes vivos, pero esta chica definitivamente había entregado su vida entera para salvar a su hermano. Sus actos no eran del todo malos, aunque si los había llevado a cabo de la manera incorrecta. Y de todos modos, al final, no le había servido de nada.

-Entonces todo lo que has hecho…- empezó a decir Hinata.

-No- dijo Fû alzando la mirada-. No sientas pena por mí; no tengo pretextos por lo que yo misma he hecho.

-Pero ellos…- empezó a decir Hinata.

-No, no puedo echarles la culpa de todo- exclamó Fû dándose la vuelta y volviendo a ponerse la ropa-. Yo odiaba a mi pueblo, odiaba a mi clan, odiaba a todo el mundo; fue por eso que decidí por mi misma hacerlos sufrir. Yo te lastime porque quise, Hinata; nadie me obligo a ello. Y lo mismo he hecho por años con muchas personas. Yo lastime a Kiba porque quise… en un principio solo quería jugar con él, pero luego…

Fû guardo silencio unos instantes con la mirada perdida en el suelo, mientras Kiba la observaba en silencio, inseguro de cómo actuar; Hinata se sentía muy incómoda en esa situación, sabiendo que ni ella ni Naruto deberían estar del todo ahí… Aunque ellos también tenían derecho a conocer la verdad detrás del comportamiento de la chica, ya que después de todo eran un mismo equipo.

-Al final me enamore…- completó Fû con un suspiro de tristeza.

Naruto se impactó al escuchar la nueva declaración de Fû; la chica agachó la mirada, apenada y notablemente apesadumbrada. Él le dedico una mirada discreta a Kiba, pero el chico ni siquiera la volteaba a ver a ella, y su cara aun reflejaba un aspecto de pocos amigos.

-Llegue a convencerme a mí que la única persona que me podría amar seria otro Jinchuriki, solo para que… para que convencer a Naruto no fuera tan difícil- admitió la chica de la cascada-. Pero no pude dejar de estar cerca de Kiba… Al final me importaba más lo que pasara con mi hermano que lo que yo sintiera; por eso secuestre a Naruto…

Kiba volteó a verla brevemente. Tanto Naruto como Hinata sentían que estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, pero ninguno se atrevió a dejar sola a Fû para enfrentar al chico.

-Yo… yo me he sentido tan avergonzada por tanto tiempo…- exclamó Fu volteando a ver a Kiba-. Tu… tu eres mi razón para continuar… lo único que me queda…

-No puedo perdonarte- contestó Kiba con mirada triste-. No puedo…

-Fû, la misión fracaso…- interrumpió Naruto para tratar de distraer a la chica-. Si tu propia aldea no te quiere y odias a tu clan… Tal vez pudieras venir con nosotros a Konoha. Tenemos que reunirnos de todos modos con Kurenai, Kakashi y los otros; pero tú estás en peligro en el lago de la serpiente, así que podrías simplemente pasar directo a Konoha llevando contigo a Din…

-Solamente quiero otro día, otra manera para finalmente hacer un cambio en mi…- susurró Fû-. Otro día mas, y voy a seguir intentándolo…

-Eso me parece bien, Fû-san- exclamó Hinata con tono alegre-. No puedes dejar de luchar…

-No, y tampoco puedo dejar las cosas a medias- exclamó Fû con una mirada mucho más firme y determinada. Esta mirada confundió a todos los presentes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Naruto.

-No puedo escapar de todos los problemas que yo misma he creado; estoy en el infierno y acepto todo el castigo- exclamó Fû con convicción-. Debo ir al lago de la serpiente…

* * *

-Sakura, despierta.

Sakura abrió los ojos, empapados en lágrimas. Frente a ella, los ojos rojos de Itachi se desvanecieron, sustituidos por otros ojos; ojos desconocidos ciertamente, pero familiares al mismo tiempo. Shino la sostenía, entre sus brazos; la chica sintió un cosquilleo y miró hacia abajo. Sus piernas y brazos tenían varios insectos encima.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó asustadas agitando los insectos. Shino hizo un movimiento y los insectos se apartaron del cuerpo de la chica.

-Lo siento, eran para despertarte…

-¿Despertarme?

-Caíste en un genjutsu de Itachi- explicó el chico-. Yo soy inmune gracias a mis compañeros, pero tú no; Kurenai logró salir fácilmente, y los demás guardias sacaron una especie de collar que los mantiene protegidos de los genjutsu…

-¿Entonces todo fue una ilusión?- inquirió Sakura extrañada- ¿Desde qué punto?

-El momento en que Itachi dio una patada a la maestra- explicó Shino.

-La pelea sigue- gritó la chica alzando la cabeza.

Con rapidez Sakura empujó a Shino, haciendo que este se desplomara sobre su hombro izquierdo; entre ambos pasó una enorme bola de fuego. El chico hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento y sin más distracción se levantó. Sakura hizo lo propio girándose hacia donde había venido el ataque y desenvainando sus espadas.

-Tendré que dejarte los insectos…- susurró Shino-. Para asegurarme que no caigas de nuevo.

-Sí, comprendo- asintió la chica apenada.

Los chicos suspiraron y se lanzaron al campo de batalla. Itachi se encontraba en medio del grupo de guardias, con una Katana desenfundada; con rapidez bloqueaba los ataques de los ninjas mientras se aseguraba de no permitir a ningún alejarse de su rango de ataque. Arremetió con rapidez contra uno que se alejaba, esquivando con facilidad los golpes del más cercano; el ninja apenas pudo bloquear el ataque, desplomándose de espaldas ante la arremetida, pero los demás guardias aprovecharon la ocasión para contraatacar a Itachi.

Dos guardias arrojaron Kunai contra el Akatsuki, pero este giro con rapidez y golpeo con su espada las armas, al tiempo que realizaba un sello con una sola mano.

-Elemento fuego: hilos ardientes- Itachi agito su mano libre y debajo de su manga salieron tres shuriken, conectadas a un hilo de fuego.

-Cuidado!- gritó uno de los guardias.

Los ninjas esquivaron dos de las Shuriken, pero uno de ellos no fue lo bastante ágil; con rapidez se giro y bloqueo el ataque desviando la shuriken. Pero el hilo de fuego se conecto con su kunai; al instante una llamarada envolvió al hombre quien fue precipitado al aire por la fuerza del impacto. Sus compañeros asombrados lo vieron elevarse tres metros en el aire, inconsciente al parecer. Una sombra se cernió sobre el ninja en ese momento.

Itachi cortó con pulcritud el pecho del hombre y dio un firme golpe en su cuello, rompiéndolo; el cuerpo se desplomó en medio del grupo de asombrados hombres. Shino y Sakura que aun no habían ingresado de nuevo a la batalla retrocedieron de la impresión.

-Estamos muertos…- susurró Sakura.

Itachi cayó en el suelo frente a los soldados y levantó su mirada, directamente hacia Sakura y Shino. Su sharingan estaba activado.

-Lo volveré a decir una sola vez: entréguenme los objetos que transportan y podrán irse vivos…- dijo el Uchiha con tono indiferente.

-Moriremos con honor, imbécil- respondió uno de los ninjas sin ningún rastro de temor en su voz-. Son las enseñanzas del fundador, y nunca las traicionaremos…

-Así sea- asintió Itachi-. Tendrán una muerte honorable, pero no puedo prometer que será rápida…

* * *

-Pero Ni-chan!- exclamó Din asustado-. Todo está perdido, apenas pueden contener al Sanbi; si vas allá podría ser tu muerte…

-Pero mi clan está muriendo!- gritó Fû-. Soy la única que puede detener al Sanbi, porque con mi hermano muerto, solamente yo y mi abuelo conocemos la técnica de sellado. Y él no la realizaría en nadie más que en mí aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Puede que odie a mi abuelo, pero muchos inocentes morirán si no voy a detener al Sanbi…

-Fû, puede que cuando lleguemos ya sea demasiado tarde- dijo Kiba con seriedad.

-No por eso dejare de intentarlo…- exclamó Fû-. Conozco a mi clan, y sus planes; si tu otro equipo llega a tiempo el día de hoy, podrán detener fácilmente al Sanbi hasta que lleguemos…

-¿Las barras?- preguntó Kiba sorprendido.

-Si- asintió la chica-. No escapare de mis problemas, nunca. Puede que esté en el infierno, pero no voy a quedarme en él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendríamos si las barras llegaran a tiempo?- preguntó Hinata.

-Se llaman contenedores- dijo con ligereza Fû-. Y si los contenedores de chakra llegaran hoy mismo… desconozco cuál sea la situación, la cantidad de heridos y esas cosas… pero calculó que contamos con un día más antes de que el Sanbi escape; dos días a lo sumo. Los contenedores están hechos para absorber cantidad desorbitadas de chakra, pero la energía de los Bijuu se regenera con mucha rapidez.

-¿Y a qué distancia estamos?- preguntó Naruto.

-Menos de un día- respondió Din con seguridad-. Pero las cosas se han puesto terribles… Hay algo que no les he mencionado…

-¿Algo más?- preguntó la chica de la cascada-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Bueno… era algo que parecía irrelevante al lado… de lo demás…- se disculpó Din tartamudeando-. Nunca creí que quisieras ir al lago después… de lo que tenía que decirte…

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó la chica suavizando su tono, y agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

-Hay un traidor en el clan, Nii-chan- exclamó el chico con alarma-. Es la única explicación que puedo encontrar…

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella preocupada-. Maldición, habla claro…

-Hay ninjas de la aldea de la roca por todo el bosque- dijo el chico-. Se están preparando para un asalto al lago de la serpiente, y de hecho han enviado mercenarios por adelantando para ir debilitando al clan. Saben que tenemos al Sanbi, saben que tu extracción iba a ser este mes, y al parecer es el tiempo que llevan preparándose alrededor sin que lo notáramos. La aldea de la roca ha venido a llevarse al Sanbi…

-¡Maldición!- gritó ella furiosa.

-Demonios- exclamó Kiba molesto-. Entonces la aldea de la roca es quién está detrás de todo esto; ellos contrataron a Hashi y Jaoshi…

-¿Hashi y Jaoshi?- exclamó Fû reflexionando-. No, tenemos un cuarto enemigo…

Los chicos de Konoha guardaron silencio, pero sus bocas estaban abiertas de la impresión. Absolutamente todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a solo tener un enemigo en sus misiones; la intriga política y social en la que se habían inmiscuido no solo era demasiado enredosa, también era terriblemente peligrosa y exhaustiva solo de pensarla.

-Espera, hagamos un recuento de los hechos- pidió Naruto confundido-. Por un lado tenemos a tu clan, quien nos contrató pero que son los malos y los enfrentaremos en el lago de la serpiente; en otro lado tenemos a la aldea de la roca, que también son los malos y han rodeado al bosque entero. Se supone que la aldea de la cascada también esta contra tu clan, así que tenemos unos terceros malos… Y ahí es donde me perdí: Hashi y Jaoshi son de la cascada, como tu; si no son enviados de la aldea, por el hecho de que uno de ellos es exiliado, entonces la roca tuvo que contratarlos.

-No- replicó Fû con seriedad-. Hashi y Jaoshi nunca se venderían como mercenarios; y la aldea nunca aceptaría de vuelta a un exiliado. Entonces ni la roca, ni la cascada son responsables de su presencia. Yo los conozco, viví con ellos toda mi vida; y ahora ellos quieren matarme, pero no se para quien trabajan…

-Oh, diablos- suspiró Kiba.

Los chicos agacharon la mirada desanimados; Kiba y Hinata sabían que ya las cosas iban suficientemente mal cuando solamente era la aldea de la cascada quien quería detenerlos. Ahora venían a enterarse que pudiera que la aldea de la cascada ni siquiera estuviera enterada de lo que sucedía en ese momento con el clan Houkou, pero a cambio ganaban tres enemigos en su lugar… y que la cascada estuviera o no haciendo algo contra de ellos solo era una suposición. Tenían entre tres y cuatro enemigos que enfrentar, cada uno con entre treinta y tal vez cien ninjas, mercenarios, espadachines o cualquier maldita sorpresa que les estuviera aguardando adelante. Vencer a todas esas personas solo era el principio, al final quedaba tal vez lo más peligroso del asunto: el Sanbi.

La bestia de las tres colas era lo que les aguardaba cuando hubieran vencido, si es que lo hacían, a todos sus enemigos. Y tampoco se podían olvidar del hecho de que todo eso lo debían hacer en menos de dos días, y por descontado intentar salvar al clan que era manipulado por el despiadado abuelo de Fû. Hinata no era muy buena con los cálculos, así que en un aproximado dedujo que nunca volvería a ver la aldea de la hoja… Solo… Solo si decidía seguir adelante para ayudar a Fû. La misión ya había fracasado después de todo, ella no quería morir…

"No, no puedo engañarme…"

Hinata agachó la cabeza con tristeza; ella sabía perfectamente que no escaparía. Nunca podría vivir consigo misma si se atrevía a huir de una misión donde había tantas vidas en juego; una cosa era matar a tu enemigo en batalla, pero algo muy distinto era dejar que cientos murieran solo por tu cobardía.

-Bien, chicos…- dijo Naruto sonriente, con los brazos cruzados-. Creo que nos toca de una facción a cada quien; escojan la suya para poder irnos. Yo patearé los traseros de la roca…

-Naruto…- Fû volteó a ver al chico.

-Pues entonces es momento de avanzar- sonrió Kiba.

-Gracias chicos- sonrió Fû.

* * *

-Eres una digna oponente, Ken- sonrió Kisame.

-Tú eres un bastardo- contestó la chica sonriendo-. Toda la jodida aldea de la lluvia.

-Jeje… si, viejos rencores- sonrió Kisame-. Te sorprenderías de saber quien ha olvidado todo eso…

-Te sorprenderías quien no…- replicó ella.

Tomando a Sourukattā con fuerza, la ninja dio un golpe firme; Kisame lo bloqueo con Samehada, pero el impacto fue tan poderoso que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. El Akatsuki maldijo entre diente; el arma de su oponente era demasiado grande y gruesa como para que hubiera un contacto cercano de su espada con la chica. Normalmente con solamente unos centímetros de distancia bastaba para que Samehada empezara a absorber el chakra del oponente, pero en esta ocasión era distinto. Pero no debía temer, ciertamente tenía más chakra de lo que pudiera llegar a tener esa chica, así que si la pelea se prolongaba la victoria seria suya: arremeter con un arma tan enorme como Sourukattā debía ser extenuante. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Esta arma no parece tan impresionante como dicen las leyendas- comentó Kisame retrocediendo unos pasos-. Entiendo perfectamente porque el viejo idiota de Hattori murió…

-¡Cierra la boca, cobarde!- gritó furiosa Ken soltando un golpe vertical.

Kisame aprovecho el momento y esquivo con rapidez el ataque mientras se giraba sobre sí mismo; con Samehada dio un golpe transversal, apuntando a las piernas de la chica para dejarla no solamente vencida, sino también humillada. Ken sonrió ante esto; jaló su arma hacia sí misma y soltando el mango la tomó de la parte de arriba, encajándola en el suelo. Samehada chocó contra el mango, deteniéndose al instante. Kisame retrocedió confundido.

-Ese movimiento es imposible- replicó con enojo Kisame-. Armas tan pesadas como Sourukattā no pueden desviar su trayectoria tan fácilmente…

-¿Quién dijo que Sourukattā fuera pesada?- sonrió Ken; al instante desencajo el arma del suelo con una sola mano y la levantó sobre su cabeza. Kisame retrocedió aun más confundido-. Mi arma es la máxima obra en ligereza. Samehada es lenta; el maestro nunca sería tan tonto como para hacer un arma aun más lenta.

-¿Entonces porque perdió?- replicó Kisame.

-Porque no fue capaz de matar al Mizukage- contestó Ken con la mirada pérdida-. Perdió porque el Mizukage era su mejor amigo, o al menos eso creyó…

-No pienses que eres tan hábil como el maestro- replicó Kisame-. Perderás.

-No pienses que eres tan suertudo como el Mizukage- contestó Ken-. Te odio, perderás.

Ken tomó sonrió y de entre sus ropas salieron varias shuriken; Kisame las bloqueo, pero este movimiento fue aprovechado por su oponente. La chica dejó caer el arma, girando ella detrás de la misma. Kisame alzó la mirada sorprendido, levantando a Samehada tan rápido como podía. La chica golpeo el arma por el lado roto del arma, dándole un impulso extra y más velocidad.

Kisame alcanzo a bloquear el ataque, pero Samehada se torció ante el tremendo impacto del arma; las escamas desgarraron el pecho de Kisame, quien por el dolor estuvo a punto de bajar la guardia, pero se mantuvo firme. Con un rápido movimiento arrojo a un lado a Ken con todo y su arma, mientras maldecía entre dientes. La ninja cayó finamente en el suelo con movimientos gatunos y levanto su arma en posición de defensiva.

-No volveré a subestimarte, perra- dijo Kisame con enfado-. Pero tampoco me harás gastar mi chakra en vano. Te ganare lo más rápido posible, aun tengo cosas que hacer…

-Siempre podrías intercambiar tu vida por Samehada- comentó Ken sonriendo-. Esa espada pertenece a mi aldea.

-Tengo permiso de su legitimo heredero de usarla- sonrió Kisame.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Ken indignada.

-Eso no te importa chiquilla- contestó Kisame-. Tú morirás hoy…

* * *

Todo estaba saliendo de control; tal vez Kisame y Ken estaban al nivel, pero contra Itachi la única capaz de hacerle frente a sus habilidades más terroríficas era ella, y estaba muy por debajo realmente del nivel del ninja. Si de genjutsu se trataba, Itachi era un maestro de ellos; lo peor de todo es que aun así era muy fuerte en el combate frontal. No podía dejar de recordar que después de todo Itachi había sido un ANBU antes de su partida.

Kurenai vio a Sakura y Shino, esquivando los ataques con gran dificultad, al igual que los demás guardias; uno ya había muerto frente a sus ojos, en solo una fracción de segundo. Un momento de descuido y era precisamente lo que Itachi esperaba. Sus ataques eran fríos, calculados, hechos para separarlos y desorientarlos; aun un gran ninja como Itachi no podía darse el lujo de descuidarse mientras eliminaba a sus enemigos. Y si las cosas seguían así los eliminarían a todos.

"A mi equipo… a mis chicos…"

Kiba, Naruto, Hinata… Todos ellos estaban en igual o mayor peligro en ese momento, en algún lugar incierto; y lo único que podría aumentar el porcentaje de supervivencia era que ambos equipos se reunieran. Kakashi y Ken tal vez podrían acabar con Itachi; ella no, ella era una inútil. No había podido proteger a Sakura, y tampoco había sabido apreciarla como ninja. Estaba segada por su obsesión maternal, tratando de proteger, limitando a sus alumnos. Había rescatado a Hinata ¿Para qué? Si, la había entrenado, pero en realidad solamente la había mantenido alejada de lo que ELLA consideraba demasiado peligroso para la chica. La única razón por la que le había permitido entrar al examen chunin fue porque consideraba injusto para los otros dos chicos que por su decisión no pudieran entrar. Pero después del examen, entrenando por su cuenta, Hinata había llegado mucho más lejos de lo que un año con ella la había llevado; inclusive el entrenamiento rápido de Ebisu había hecho maravillas con la chica. Entonces lo había sospechado, pero nunca lo había admitido en voz alta: ella era el problema.

Ella siempre había limitado a Shino, a Kiba y sobre todo a Hinata, tratando de protegerlos como los hijos que nunca tuvo. Ahora había intentado lo mismo con Sakura; era una estúpida, una inútil; ella no sería capaz de vencer a Itachi y todos morirían por esa razón. Porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte y tampoco había permitido que sus alumnos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes…

-No, ellos no morirán- susurró Kurenai.

Itachi arremetió contra Sakura; Shino bloqueo el ataque con una pared de insectos, y el Akatsuki retrocedió con rapidez, incinerando a los pocos insectos que había logrado adherirse a su espada. Itachi estudio rápidamente la situación y arremetió contra el guardia más cercano, mientras una lluvia de shuriken lo rodeaba.

-Elemento oscuridad: sobrepeso- exclamó Kurenai mordiendo su dedo. Golpeó el suelo y al instante todo alrededor de los presentes pareció volverse más opaco.

Itachi retrocedió confundido, mientras las shuriken caían al suelo como pesas de metal, levantando flojamente grumos de polvo pero dejando una marca en la tierra. Kisame y Ken también sintieron el cambió en la atmosfera, retrocediendo una distancia prudente el uno del otro. Sus cuerpos eran más pesados, como si el aire a su alrededor se hubiera solidificado alrededor de su cuerpo, impidiéndoles moverse.

-¿Qué es esto?- exclamó Kisame girando la cabeza hacia Kurenai.

-Una técnica de gravedad- contestó Itachi con seriedad.

Sakura y Shino apenas lograban mantenerse en pie, abrazados el uno del otro para intentar brindarse un mayor apoyo; Shino notó que sus insectos permanecían quietos, pero intactos. La técnica parecía afectarles, pero no dañarlos. Sakura tuvo que soltar sus espadas, ya que pesaban demasiado para ella. Por otra parte ambos notaron que Kurenai parecía moverse con mucho menos lentitud que los demás presentes.

-No puedo ganarte, pero puedo atarte un tiempo- exclamó Kurenai formando una serie de sellos; en ese momento Kisame se giro y empezó a correr en cámara lenta hacia Kurenai.

La mujer lo vio, a unos pocos metros de ella, pero no le tomó importancia y continuó formando sellos. Itachi intentó hacer uso del amaterasu, pero notó como las llamas no se producían. Al parecer ningún ninjutsu ni arma arrojadiza era efectiva dentro de esa técnica, e inclusive las armas perdían mucha efectividad al aumentar su peso pero no su poder, como Itachi podía percibir por la espada que sostenía en su mano. Esa técnica no era un genjutsu, de eso estaba seguro, pero nunca había visto un ninjutsu igual en toda su vida. Era obvio que daba ventaja a usuarios de taijutsu, pero no había ninguno presente, así que no podía ni imaginarse que se proponía la mujer.

-Tu eres mi enemigo!- gritó Ken corriendo tras de Kisame.

-Ken!- gritó Kurenai mientras seguía formando sellos lo más rápido que podía-. Llévate a los chicos, tenemos una misión que cumplir…

-¡¿De qué habla maestra?- exclamó alarmado Shino-. Estamos en medio de una batalla, no podemos huir.

-¡Tienen que cumplir una misión!- replicó Kurenai-. Y yo les daré el tiempo suficiente, lárguense.

Ken dudó un momento, pero entonces lo percibió. El cambio fue mínimo, pero la comprensión reflejada en los ojos de Itachi le confirmo lo que ya sospechaba: el campo empezaba a hacerse cada vez más pesado. Si en teoría la técnica continuaba así, llegaría el momento en que una persona caería muerta sofocada bajo su propio peso. Miró alrededor y vio el pasto en el suelo. A unos cuantos metros, se le veía ondear por el viento: ese debía ser el límite.

Si se quedaban a pelear, corrían el riesgo de morir junto al enemigo; Kurenai e Itachi se encontraban casi al centro de la técnica. Después estaba su equipo y los chicos, después Kisame y al último ella. No podía saber el grado de aumento de la técnica, así que permanecer era un riesgo, pero si Kurenai lograba mantenerlos suficiente tiempo dentro seria una victoria segura. Nadie podía ir contra la propia gravedad.

-¡Vámonos!- gritó Ken y empezó a salir en dirección a donde el pasto ondeaba.

Los guardias dudaron un momento, pero empezaron a hacer lo mismo; Itachi también hizo lo propio, acercándose alejándose de Kurenai a sabiendas de que era su objetivo. Por su parte Kisame se acercaba velozmente por la espalda, ignorando a los demás ninjas.

-¡Maestra!- Shino soltó a Sakura y empezó a caminar hacia Kurenai, pero uno de los guardias lo golpeó en el rostro y lo tomó del brazo.

-Vámonos- dijo otro guardia tomando a Sakura del suelo y ayudándola a levantarse, tomándola de los hombros para avanzar.

-No, Kurenai…- dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Estamos en una misión- replicó Ken a unos metros delante de ellos-. Vámonos.

-Maestra!- gritó Shino forcejeando con el guardia.

-Shino, lárgate!- gritó Kurenai furiosa-. Debes ayudar a Hinata y a Kiba; ellos aun te necesitan… tu aun los necesitas. Trabajen en equipo…

-Maestra…- susurró Shino alzando la mano, pero después la bajo y se dio media vuelta, siguiendo a los demás.

Itachi se encontraba casi al borde de la técnica, seguro de que estaba fuera de peligro giro. Y entonces lo reconoció. No lo había entendido hasta ese momento; el patrón de sellos era el mismo, una y otra vez. Estaba fingiendo, la ninja estaba fingiendo no terminar su técnica. La técnica nunca había sido para él porque se trataba de un genjutsu, y el no podía caer en genjutsu. La técnica había entorpecido su sharingan.

-Kisame!- gritó Itachi-. Aléjate…

-Tarde- sonrió Kurenai.

-Muere, perra…- susurró Kisame descargando un golpe con Samehada.

La espada pasó a un lado del costado de Kurenai, desgarrando la carne en una lluvia pesada de sangre; Kurenai se giro sobre su costado herido y empezó a caer. Kisame sonrió victorioso, pero la ninja lo tomó del brazo. Kisame alzó una ceja impresionado de que tuviera fuerzas y más aun bajo ese campo de gravedad.

-Elemento Oscuridad: reposo eterno- susurró Kurenai escupiendo sangre.

Al instante Kisame se petrificó; su cuerpo no le respondía, y vio frente a él desplomarse a la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara. Intento hacer uso de las habilidades de Samehada para salir del problema, pero en algún momento lo había soltado y su espada reposaba en el suelo tranquilamente, consumiendo el chakra de su moribundo rival. Itachi maldijo entre dientes; la gravedad se atenuaba con rapidez. Si iba tras sus objetivos, por muy rápido que fuera, Kisame moriría. Debía regresar a la técnica, liberarlo de la ilusión y salir lo más rápido posible.

-Esta es mi última aportación…- susurró Kurenai en el suelo-. Lo siento, Asuma…

Kurenai miró al cielo y se preguntó si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… tal vez hubiera tenido un hijo propio, con Asuma. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… Su último pensamiento fue de satisfacción al ver el rostro sorprendido y petrificado de Kisame; el idiota había caído en la trampa. No, nunca hubiera podido contra Itachi, pero había atrapado a Kisame y eso de algo serviría.

-No miren atrás- ordenó Ken recogiendo los objetos del suelo.

Sin decir absolutamente ninguna palabra, Sakura y Shino tomaron sus cargas y empezaron a avanzar con rapidez; la chica solo se atrevió a dar un rápido vistazo a Shino antes de tomar su carga en hombros, y podía jurar que vio una línea de lagrimas descender silenciosamente por la cara del chico, antes que este se ajustara su chamarra. En silencio, el grupo salió del alcance de la técnica y corrió con rapidez hacia el lago de la serpiente; era momento de terminar con la misión de una vez por todas.

**Fin Capitulo 21**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bueno, gran final de temporada dos!

Espero les haya gustado; de nuevo me he superado a mi mismo haciendo un capitulo AUN MAS LARGO que cualquier otro antes. Me ha gustado mucho y pienso que ha sido un buen capitulo donde por fin se explican los sentimientos de Fû y los planes de su clan, aunque aún quedan incógnitas, por supuesto.

Sin embargo advierto que no publicare un nuevo cap hasta que Jiraiya team assault alcance cronológicamente a Jinchuriki Escape… Igual disfruten de este y no dejen de comentar, hasta la próxima! =D

* * *

_PD- Si, tarde muchísimo en publicar este cap; la verdad es que tuve broncas personales y ahora ya no estoy en mi casa… así que he estado muy ajetreado. De cualquier modo me comprometo a que algo así no volverá a pasar, aunque aclaro que la publicación de la tercer temporada tomara un tiempo._

_Bueno, hasta pronto y disfruten. No dejen de comentar =D_


	23. Capitulo 22 Shadow Of The Day

**Capitulo 22- Shadow of the Day**

_18 de Febrero (amanecer)_

Sasuke cerró ambos cerrojos en la ventana de su casa; luego procedió a correr las persianas y alejarse. Tomó asiento en el piso de la sala y con la cabeza agachada permaneció en silencio perdiéndose en sus reflexiones. Había sido dado de alta el día de ayer, pero además de las visitas de Sakura, quien no mencionaba a Orochimaru, y la de Kakashi, nadie más lo había ido a visitar ¿Los podía culpar? De cierta forma él era el culpable del nuevo odio de la aldea ante Naruto, quien podía liberar el poder del Kyubi; y en cuanto a él, si bien no era odiado, si notaba un cierto desprecio de la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha. Era un desertor, aunque no hubiera logrado su objetivo y no hubiera sido marcado como ninja exiliado, aun así a los ojos de los habitantes era simplemente un desertor.

Además, no podía decir que era únicamente culpable de lo de Naruto. El equipo Asuma, según se había enterado por Sakura, tenían muchos conflictos porque Ino y Chouji temían a Naruto mientras que Shikamaru y Asuma lo defendían. Por otro lado, Neji había resultado muy herido en la batalla, y aunque podía hacer misiones, Tsunade le había prohibido hacer uso de sus mejores técnicas.

¿Y él que había conseguido? Nada en absoluto, nuevamente había sido vencido por la superioridad avasalladora de Naruto. Antes podía encontrar consuelo en el poder del Kyubi, pero cuando él había usado a su vez el poder no solo de su Sharingan, una habilidad única de clan de las cuales Naruto no tenía ninguna, también había usado el poder del sello maldito de Orochimaru… Y aun así había perdido por el poderoso y hábil Naruto; no solo se trataba de poder, pues el poder en si mismo solo es caos, Naruto también había demostrado ser mucho más hábil e inteligente que él. Y ahora estaba de vuelta en Konoha, donde no le quedaba nada que hacer y no se atrevía mirar a nadie; su equipo había ido en una misión conjunta con el equipo Kurenai. Eso en parte era un verdadero alivio, porque ya era difícil verle la cara a los demás habitantes de Konoha, pero en realidad sería terrible tener que enfrentar a Naruto: por un lado, lo había humillado, por otro lado, se había condenado por su culpa; por último, tendrían que trabajar juntos en nuevas misiones. Sasuke suspiro y pensó que daría cualquier cosa por no tener que verle la cara a Naruto de nueva cuenta…

-A veces las ilusiones no son tan sencillas- le había dicho Tsunade al darle el alta del hospital.

-A veces el adiós es el único camino- había contestado él.

Pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada; había perdido, había perdido una vez más. Ya era una larga cadena de derrotas y decepciones: nunca sería capaz de llevar a cabo su venganza, era un inútil que nunca podría llegar siquiera a hacerle el mas mínimo rasguño al terrible Itachi. Y ahora tampoco podía seguir una vida normal en Konoha, después de la actitud tan terrible que había tomado; después de casi haber ganado matado a Naruto. Todo el mundo sabía que el Chidori era una técnica mortal, y él lo había usado en repetidas ocasiones contra Naruto. Ahora no estaba seguro de que diablos hacer con su vida.

* * *

Empezaba a amanecer y el sol, aun a través de las cortinas cerradas, ilumino la oscura habitación llegando hasta Sasuke; las sombras se despejaron de su mundo oscuro, y Sasuke no pudo menos que girar la cabeza hacia la ventana. Permaneció largo rato mirando las cortinas iluminadas por el sol, perdido en esta acción sin pensar nada en absoluto; por un momento nada mas importo. Esa cálida luz le daba tranquilidad y lo hacía olvidar, al menos de momento, no solo sus errores sino también todos sus problemas; sus odios, sus miedos, todo se desvaneció durante esos momentos. Brevemente Sasuke fue consciente de esto, pero alejo rápidamente el pensamiento porque el reflexionarlo tanto lo alejaría de la paz que le brindaba en esos momentos la luz del sol, aun opacada por las cortinas. Entonces una sombra paso por la ventana y la consciencia volvía a Sasuke; poco después escucho alguien tocar la puerta.

-Sasuke…- susurró la voz de su Iruka, del otro lado de la puerta-. Supe que te dieron de alta… Desde hace dos días…

Sasuke alzo una ceja en silencio ¿Es que no había sido ayer? ¿Qué ganaría Iruka con mentirle? De alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender, había perdido dos días sentado, sin hacer absolutamente nada ¿Acaso era eso cierto? Era curioso el hecho de que no sentía hambre ni sueño en absoluto ¿Había llegado a dormir o comer durante ese tiempo?

-Creo… creo que deberías estar entrenando; lo mejor después de salir del hospital es volver al entrenamiento- dijo Iruka con voz insegura-. Debes estar en forma para cuando tu equipo regrese…

No contestó nada, pero miro fijamente la puerta cerrada de su casa; no tenía ánimos de recibir regaños, pero le parecía que su voz reamente sonaba preocupada.

-Sasuke…- susurró Iruka detrás de la puerta-. Recuerda que… no estás solo…

Sasuke sonrió amargamente ante este último comentario; a su parecer era la más grande mentira que alguien le hubiera podido haber dicho jamás. La única persona que aun lo apreciaba era Sakura, y ella no se encontraba aquí; realmente deseaba volver a Sakura, la necesitaba. Seguramente Naruto lo odiaría después de todo lo que había pasado, y Kakashi siempre era demasiado indiferente. Y los demás, seguramente rondarían entre el repudio y la lástima.

Escucho los pasos de Iruka alejarse, pero del otro lado de la casa, vio una nueva sombra pasar por las ventanas. Esta sombra se detuvo en una ventana y arrojo algo a través de las celosías de la ventana; un paquete cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras que un pedazo de papel floto en el aire hasta aterrizar, de cabeza, frente a Sasuke. "Mejórate pronto" decía con letras grandes, firmado por Chouji. El paquete era una caja de galletas. Sasuke alzo la mirada pero la sombra de Chouji había desaparecido.

* * *

A lo largo de todo ese día, llegaron cartas y paquetes a su casa, y todos fueron dejados en la ventana de su casa; con un poco menos de hastió, reviso su casa a consciencia y comprobó que algunos obsequios en las ventanas llevaban ya considerable tiempo en ellas. Encontró un "Bienvenido" de Neji, en un simple sobre blanco y sin firma, pero en un papel tan caro que era característico de los Hyuga. Encontró un "Espero enfrentarte cuando estés sano, cuídate" de Rock, acompañado de unas flores ya algo secas. No con mucho ánimo las tomo y puso en un florero; consideraba que era un detalle demasiado afeminado, pero no podía dejarlas secarse en las ventanas. El equipo Gai estaba en una misión desde antes que el equipo Kurenai saliera a la suya.

También encontró un "Te hemos extrañado" de Ino, acompañado de mas flores y un paquete de dulces; y un extraño mensaje más largo, proveniente también de un Hyuga, seguramente de Hinata.

"Las cosas han sido difíciles para Naruto últimamente, pero nadie tiene la culpa; Naruto se alegra de que te haya podido traer de vuelta, en tu momento de confusión. En realidad no eres mala persona, y solo esperamos que esta vez tomes la decisión correcta; cuídate mucho, Sasuke-kun. Cuando estemos de vuelta, todo volverá a ser como era antes y tal vez mejor…"

Esta carta no vino acompañada de nada en absoluto, al igual que la carta de Neji; muchos llegaban a pensar que eso indicaba una tacañería por parte de los acaudalados Hyuga, pero Sasuke intuía que más bien se debía a que no eran muy hábiles tratado a las personas. Él mismo tampoco era muy hábil tratando a las personas. Era curioso: Sasuke sabía que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto y las personas que mas esperaba que lo odiaran eran Iruka y Hinata. Y sin embargo parecía que no era así. Cuando termino de leer la carta de Hyuga, escucho que tocaban la puerta, más bien con pereza.

-Eh! Sasuke!- dijo la voz de Shikamaru al otro lado de la puerta.

El chico permaneció en silencio, pero camino con sigilo hacia la puerta y permaneció parado frente a ella sin hacer o pensar nada en absoluto.

-Estoy es muy problemático…- susurró Shikamaru, pero Sasuke alcanzó a escucharlo-. Eh! Sasuke, se que estas ahí. Acabamos de volver de una misión y nos dijeron que te dieron de alta. Pero nadie te ha visto desde entonces…

El chico agacho la mirada y miró fijamente la carta de Hinata.

-Sasuke, no sé qué diablos estas pensando, pero encerrarte auto compadeciéndote no es la solución ni a tus problemas ni a los de Naruto- dijo Shikamaru con voz neutra-. Porque a esta altura estoy seguro que sabrás de los problemas que ha tenido Naruto por haberte rescatado…

Con tristeza el chico cerró los ojos; estúpido Naruto, había sido su propia culpa. Si el muy imbécil no hubiera ido tras de él entonces ni él ni Sasuke serian rechazados por la aldea y ambos tendrían lo que querían: Naruto podría haberse quedado con Sakura y él con el poder de Orochimaru.

-Sasuke, no te diré que no eres responsable de los problemas de Naruto, porque de cierta forma, si lo eres- exclamó Shikamaru con cierto enojo-. Solo vine a decirte…

"¿Qué me pudra, que me largue de nuevo, que deje de ser un inútil para la aldea y empiece a hacer misiones?"

-Que nos alegramos de que estés de vuelta- continuó Shikamaru y Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado-. Todos tus amigos te extrañamos, y esperamos verte pronto…

Shikamaru se alejo, y Sasuke tembló inseguro de que hacer; cuando su cuerpo reaccionó, abrió la puerta con rapidez y salió a la entrada. Shikamaru ya no estaba a la vista, había perdido su oportunidad; con tristeza, Sasuke volvió a mirar la carta de Hinata que sostenía en su mano ¿Era posible acaso recuperar a sus amigos realmente?

* * *

Ino llegó a la casa de Sasuke, con algo de inseguridad; en realidad no conocía del todo bien al chico, y contra su voluntad, debía admitir que sería mejor que Sakura estuviera en esos momentos ahí. Algo pasaba con Sasuke ¿Es que acaso aun conservaba esos oscuros deseos de poder? Bueno, algo que de primera mano podía ser posible es que tuviera mucho rencor contra Naruto, quien lo había superado una vez más. Pero Naruto tenía el terrible poder del Kyubi ¿Cómo es que sus padres no se lo habían dicho antes? Era increíble pensar que el poder más terrible del mundo estuviera atrapado en la persona más estúpida e irresponsable que conocía. Ahora realmente le temía a Naruto…

Suspirando, la chica alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y toco la puerta de Sasuke, con tranquilidad; esperó unos minutos, pero nada sucedió. No escucho pasos adentro tampoco, y volvió a tocar; esta vez, la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos, revelando un interior muy oscuro. Parado frente a ella, oculto por las sombras y con la mirada baja, estaba Sasuke.

-Sasuke…- susurró Ino confundida; en realidad no había esperado que le abriera la puerta realmente, y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

-Hola… Ino…- susurró Sasuke haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

La chica aceptó la invitación un poco temerosa y nerviosa; pero aun así, entro a la casa del chico.

-Yo… yo… como has estado?

-…- Sasuke no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la orilla de la recepción, donde se recargo contra la pared, cruzo los brazos y observo a la chica.

-Eh… te… te encuentras bien?

-…- Sasuke agacho la mirada en silencio.

-… Bueno… yo… creo que me iré…- dijo la chica nerviosa-. Lamento haberte molestado…

La chica se giro con la intención de irse, pero Sasuke la tomo de la mano con rapidez. Ella volteó a verlo interrogativa, y Sasuke con tristeza la soltó.

-Yo… soy un desgraciado…- susurró Sasuke-. Soy un inútil… un presumido…

Ahora fue Ino la que se quedo sin habla, escuchando atentamente al chico mientras permanecía de pie, insegura si irse o devolverse.

-¿Realmente ustedes me… siguen queriendo?- preguntó Sasuke con mirada sombría.

-Eres nuestro amigo, Sasuke- sonrió Ino.

-Arruine la vida de Naruto- replicó Sasuke con enojo- ¿Cómo pueden perdonarme después de eso?

-Yo…

-Y Sakura…- susurró Sasuke- ¿Por qué fue a verme todos los días aunque no le hablara, porque no visito ni una vez a Naruto?

-Sasuke…

-Yo no debería tener a nadie ni nada… por eso soy tan débil y Naruto tan fuerte…

Una fuerte bofetada tomó por sorpresa a Sasuke.

-¡Naruto no es fuerte por tener privaciones!- replico Ino con enojo.

El chico volteó a verla impresionado; la chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos y lo miraba con furia, con una verdadera furia. Confundido, Sasuke retrocedió un paso inseguro de que hacer o decir.

-Naruto es fuerte porque tiene un ideal por el que pelear- replicó Ino enojada, limpiándose las lágrimas-. En cada pelea, Naruto pelea como si ya fuera el Hokage; su deseo es proteger a los habitantes de la aldea, y para lograrlo sabe que debe sobrevivir: si muere, no habrá quien proteja la aldea. En cambio tu, Sasuke, tu luchas para matar a alguien como si no tuvieras nada que perder. Bien, pues tal vez no tengas nada que perder, pero eso es lo que te hace débil: no te importa morir con tal de terminar tu venganza ¿Dónde está el compromiso con la pelea si quieres morir en ella? Si no tienes un mañana por el que luchar ninguna pelea tendrá futuro para ti.

-Yo…

-Me arrepiento… me arrepiento de haber pensado que Naruto era peligroso- dijo Ino sollozando-. Naruto es un chico noble y bueno; tu… tu solo eres un egoísta… el único peligroso eres tú, con tu odio que te consume a ti mismo y todo a tu alrededor…

Sasuke agacho la mirada con tristeza; era cierto, había gastado toda su vida en pelear con odio, con rencor… En una venganza, que al parecer, nunca conseguiría; no, el odio no era el camino al poder. No al menos en su caso.

-Yo… cada día soy más estúpido…- susurró Sasuke con la mirada sombría-. Lo siento Ino… lo siento… Naruto…

-No tienes idea de lo que es ver el dolor de los demás y olvidarte del tuyo- dijo sollozando Ino-. No sabes luchar por un ideal…

Ino se dio media vuelta, y salió corriendo; Sasuke fue tras ella, dispuesto a dar todo por no perder a otro de sus amigos. Al salir de la puerta de su casa, encontró a Ino petrificada con cara de espanto; y pocos segundos después, él quedo con la misma expresión. Cubierto de barro, sangre, y con las ropas terriblemente destrozadas, Gai caminaba entrando a la aldea, con una chica semidesnuda en brazos: era Tenten, quien al igual que él, tenía un aspecto terrible y la ropa muy destrozada. Gai sollozaba desconsoladamente mientras caminaba con un paso parsimonioso… o al menos eso parecía para los demás, pero Sasuke pudo notar que en realidad tenía la pierna fracturada, y luchando contra el dolor, su forma de caminar se había convertido en esa burla de avance.

-Vayan por la Hokage- ordenó uno de los guardias, mientras se acercaba titubeante a Gai- ¿Se encuentra bien, maestro?

-No… nunca más volveré a estar bien…- sollozó Gai, desplomándose de rodillas, abrazando con fuerza a la inconsciente Tenten-. No volveremos a estar bien… nunca…

* * *

-Gai!- exclamó con espanto Tsunade- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hokage!- contestó a gritos Gai, cargando a una inconsciente Tenten-. Todo ha salido mal, terriblemente mal… Los chicos… la misión…

Gai volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras Tsunade llegaba corriendo hasta él; tomó de sus brazos a Tenten y procedió a separarse de los presentes para revisar a la chica. Asuma se acercó con firmeza y tomó a Gai de los hombros, mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Gai?- preguntó Asuma con espanto- ¿Dónde están tus chicos?

-Rock…- susurró Gai con lágrimas en los ojos-. Rock…

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Iruka asustado.

-La misión… habíamos terminado la misión- explicó Gai con la mirada perdida-. Vencimos a los mercenarios que cercaban la aldea del algodón; pero entonces… todo fue tan rápido…

-Gai, concéntrate- exigió Asuma con enojo.

-Yo… yo no entiendo como paso; fue Neji quien tomó la delantera. Empezó a correr sin decirnos nada; nos tomó tan desprevenidos que le perdimos la pista… Cuando llegamos, el ya llevaría unos cinco minutos peleando con un extraño sujeto. Vestía unas túnicas blancas con dibujos de olas.

-¿Dibujos de olas?- exclamó Iruka extrañado.

-El hombre… el hombre tenía el rinnegan- dijo Gai con un tono siniestro.

Al instante todos los presentes quedaron impactados ante tal comentario; Sasuke y los demás chicos, voltearon a verse entre sí, intercambiando miradas interrogativas para comprobar si alguno conocía de lo que hablaban. Solamente Shikamaru pareció realmente apesadumbrado por las palabras de Gai, pero él no les dedico una mirada a sus compañeros, sino que continuó observando atentamente al malherido Gai.

-¿Hablas del Dôjutsu?- inquirió Asuma.

-Si…

-Un poseedor del legendario Rinnegan- susurró Iruka impresionado-. Pensé que solo era un mito infantil…

-Neji estaba malherido cuando llegamos; yo enfrenté al sujeto y les ordene escapar…- dijo Gai con lágrimas en los ojos-. Pero no lo hicieron… quisieron ayudarme con la pelea, aunque estuve instándolos a regresar a Konoha lo antes posible. El sujeto siguió atacándonos; era muy hábil, y hacia uso de técnicas desconocidas para mí y los chicos. De pronto, creo una especie de… esfera… absorbió la tierra y todo alrededor, concentrándolo a su alrededor. Neji y Rock… murieron…

-No…- dijeron todos los presentes con un nudo en la garganta.

-No pude salvarlos…- dijo Gai cerrando los ojos con pesar-. Ellos estaban demasiado cerca de la esfera; su poder de absorción era demasiado terrible, seguramente destruyó sus huesos cuando entraron en contacto; tuve que huir con Tenten… solo nosotros dos sobrevivimos…

-Solo tú sobreviviste, Gai…- declaró Tsunade con lágrimas en los ojos-. Tenten ha muerto…

* * *

La escena nunca abandonaría la memoria de Sasuke a lo largo de toda su vida; el maestro Gai había enloquecido al escuchar las palabras de la Hokage, destruyendo con un poderoso golpe la puerta de entrada de la aldea. La lluvia de astillas había tomado desprevenidos a todos los presentes, causando terribles heridas en los más cercanos; Sasuke estaba seguro de que Gai había abierto cinco o más puertas en esa explosión de furia, pero nunca estaría seguro por la terrible rapidez del hombre. Tsunade, a su vez, también reacciono rápido; golpe contundentemente la nuca de Gai, impactándolo contra una casa cercana y destruyéndola en su totalidad. El maestro quedo inconsciente y con unos cuantos huesos mas fracturados a la cuenta…

Entonces unos tosidos a su espalda, y Tenten reaccionó milagrosamente; el estupor fue general, porque la Hokage nunca había declarado una muerte a la ligera. La propia Tsunade quedo impactada al ver a Tenten abrir los ojos y sollozar de dolor; con rapidez, la vieja Sanin se apresuro a regresar donde se encontraba la chica y revisarla nuevamente, con mayor empeño y cuidado que la primera vez. Aunque muchos de los presentes nunca lo supieron, no paso desapercibido para Sasuke el hecho de que, de hecho con la muy poca ropa que traía encima Tente, no se veían heridas a simple vista ¿Era la sangre perteneciente a sus compañeros y no a ella misma? Eso era algo de lo que Sasuke no podía estar seguro, puesto que él mismo no recordaba haber estudiado con atención el cuerpo de la chica anterior a su recuperación de la consciencia… debido más que nada a que la chica estaba prácticamente en ropa interior.

La muerte de Rock y Neji fue una terrible noticia, pero la falsa muerte de Tenten brindo cierto alivio y esperanza a los presentes; sobre todo para Sasuke, significo mucho el hecho de que Tenten no hubiera muerto realmente. Mirando ahora el atardecer, cierta paz invadía a Sasuke dándole nuevas fuerzas; miraba el atardecer desde el monumento de los Hokage…

-Parece que el sol se ha puesto por ti…- susurró una voz detrás del chico.

-Ino…- exclamó Sasuke sorprendido.

-La sombra del día- dijo Ino colocándose a su lado, mirando al horizonte- cubrirá el mundo en gris, pero el sol se pondrá por ti…

Ino sonrió mirando la aldea, también reflejando una serena tranquilidad en su rostro; Sasuke titubeo acerca de que hacer o que decir. Simplemente permaneció mirando a la chica, en silencio.

-El sol siempre se pondrá por ti- repitió Ino-. No puedes olvidarlo, Sasuke, siempre hay una nueva esperanza aun en los más oscuros momentos.

-No sé qué hacer aun…- declaró Sasuke con tristeza.

-Lo mismo que Tenten, Sasuke- dijo Ino con una sonrisa-: Vivir, solamente seguir vivo. Y si no tienes un motivo para vivir, es lo mismo que estar muerto…

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, Sasuke se acercó a Ino y la beso en los labios con ternura; la chica respondió, muy sorprendida cabe destacar, el beso de Sasuke. Los chicos se separaron a los pocos segundos, pero Sasuke permaneció abrazando a Ino, mirándola fijamente a los ojos; la chica, ruborizada, sonrió.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Supongo que mi forma de darte las gracias por darme un buen consejo…

-Esperó que no vayas a agradecerle de la misma forma a Shikamaru…

-Eh… bien, supongo que siempre puedo darle un apretón de manos- dijo sonriente Sasuke.

Ambos chicos rieron con tranquilidad, y voltearon a ver hacia la tranquila aldea de Konoha, con su puerta destrozada al frente.

-A veces empezar no es tan sencillo- dijo Ino abrazando a Sasuke-. Y puede ser que un final parezca lo mejor…

-Lo sé…

-Pero aunque las sombras cubran el mundo, el sol siempre se pondrá por ti- dijo Ino sonriendo-. Es lo que siempre me ha dicho mi padre, y nunca he dejado de creerlo.

-Lo sé…- asintió Sasuke sonriendo.

Puede que gran parte de la aldea lo odiara por ser un desertor, o puede que el asunto hubiera pasado desapercibido del todo; en realidad, no estaba seguro de que otras personas más aparte de los Jounin de la aldea y los ninjas que participaron en su búsqueda, supieran de la temporal deserción que casi había cometido. Pero ahora, por fin entendía que todo el tiempo había estado equivocado, y le debía una disculpa a Naruto; una disculpa que estaba más que dispuesto a dar tan pronto como fuera capaz de ver al chico.

No desperdiciaría mas su vida queriendo vengar a su clan o matar a su hermano, no desperdiciaría su vida en búsqueda de poder, y no desperdiciaría su vida siguiendo a escoria como Orochimaru. No, tenia mejores personas de las que aprender demasiado: Naruto, principalmente. Ino le había mostrado de manera muy clara como realmente eran realmente las cosas y que no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Y no se engañaría más. La verdad es que en realidad quería seguir vivo, no por su clan, su venganza o su ansia de poder, sino simple y llanamente por respetar el sacrificio que Naruto había hecho para salvarlo de las sombras. Nunca pelearía con Rock ni Neji, y no podía dejar de pensar en ello, pero también con ellos estaba muy agradecido.

Continuaría su vida como un ninja de la aldea de Konoha, y ansiaba enormemente el día en que el Hokage Naruto requiriera sus servicios en una importante misión que protegería su aldea, sus amigos, de un peligro inminente. Él también tenía un motivo por el que luchar: sus amigos.

-Y el sol se pondrá por ti…- dijo sonriente Sasuke, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ino, mirando con serenidad el atardecer.

**Fin Capitulo 22**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bien, fue un capítulo más bien muy complicado; en realidad, no tenía pensado este capítulo, pero decidí que para futuras referencias a eventos que sucederán a lo largo del fic, era mejor empezar a dar "premisas" respecto a lo que pasara en el futuro… solo para que no se vea sacado de la manga, ni giros de último minuto como los que últimamente se está sacando nuestro querido autor solo para alargar la serie xD… Supongo que Sasuke será mi primer OoC en el fic, puesto que dejara de ser un "vengador" para pasar a ser un "protector letal"

Un cambio muy notable empieza a formarse en este fic: un alma redimida, un alma al borde del de la oscuridad ¿Sasuke será el nuevo héroe de Konoha? ¿Naruto podrá ser Hokage? Bueno, de cajón lo único que puedo adelantar es que Hinata estará incondicionalmente para apoyar a nuestro querido Naruto =D

Este cap marca el inicio de la nueva tercera temporada, mas intensa que nunca; debido a que ingrese en un nuevo concurso (siempre que ingrese a un concurso será asi), había dejado de escribir, pero ahora volviendo al camino, esperen la gran conclusión de la saga "Jinchuriki Escape"… El equipo Hinata arribando al lago de la serpiente; Vamos Chicos!


	24. Capitulo 23 Alone I Break

**Capitulo 23- Alone I Break**

_19 de Febrero (Atardecer)_

Guiando al grupo, Fû avanzaba con gran velocidad a través del bosque, saltando de árbol en árbol con una gracia muy superior a la de los chicos que la seguían a duras penas; el chico de la cascada los había dejado, puesto que no se sentía capaz de mantenerles el paso y se consideraba a sí mismo un estorbo. Fû le había aconsejado esperar cerca para que pudiera enterarse de lo que pasara: si de alguna forma se conseguía una victoria, regresar a celebrar; si en cambio todo resultaba un desastre, escapar a tiempo y con una dirección bien definida de acuerdo a los eventos que se sucintasen.

Había al parecer demasiados bandos en conflictos en esta guerra secreta; era lo que se podría llamar una "guerra fría" donde varios bandos empezaban a moverse de manera estratégica, haciéndose de poder antes de atacar. Ahora mismo no podía estar segura de que Kakashi no fuera la avanzadilla de Konoha. Confiaba en Hinata, Naruto y Kiba, pero Kakashi había llegado mucho antes y parecía estar más informado… aunque por supuesto, ya no estaba Kakashi siguiéndoles el rastro. Que había pasado con el ninja era todo un misterio por lo pronto, y realmente no le interesaba mucho… en realidad, entre mas avanzaba más insegura se sentía de lo que hacía, de lo que realmente le interesaba o no…

Su hermano había muerto, su ultimo familiar, sin contar a su abuelo; si, tenia primos, tíos… pero no una familia directa. Realmente había perdido todo en esta ocasión, así que estaba insegura de su franco interés en este asunto; sentía cierta responsabilidad ante su clan, puesto que no todos ellos eran malos sino que seguían las órdenes de su terrible abuelo. Pero también sentía que era desperdiciar su tiempo y arriesgar la vida de unos buenos amigos que apenas tenía poco de conocer. En parte sentía que solo lo hacía para demostrarle a Kiba que no era una basura de persona ¿Pero eso no la convertía en una basura de persona, en una mentirosa? Por otro lado… la idea de una venganza, cara a cara con su abuelo, también le parecía un dulce néctar que disfrutar cuando la vida había perdido su sabor. Y entonces intereses personales se sobreponían con actos de nobleza; no se sentía ni una buena persona, ni una mala persona en realidad. Pero si sentía la urgente necesidad de llegar al lago de la serpiente y enfrentar lo que sea que le esperara ahí…

"Dios… Llévame, he sangrado demasiado…"

Fû cerró los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos; recordó el terrible día en que, bajo dirección de su abuelo y con su hermano con una espada sobre su cabeza, tuvo que matar a su madre. Encajo su Kunai con firmeza en su cuello, mientras ella gorgoteaba un agradecimiento y sonreía dolorosamente; la sangre corriendo por sus manos cálidamente, como un ultimó abrazo de su madre. Con lágrimas corriendo abundantemente por su cara y una terrible hiperventilación, había continuado con la técnica prohibida de su aldea, profanando frente a su hermano el cuerpo aun vivo de su madre. Los hilos negros habían desgarrado su propia carne con una sensación terriblemente dolorosa y habían atravesado el pecho de su progenitora para arrebatarle su preciado corazón. Su hermano la había visto horrorizado, y nunca más había vuelto a hablar con él, terriblemente abatida por lo que se había visto obligado a presenciar. A los dos días partía al templo a realizar su entrenamiento para salvar la vida de la persona que mas la debería odiar en el mundo.

Su corazón estaba terriblemente acongojado por no saber más acerca de su hermano; una maldición, un insulto sería suficiente para sentirse satisfecha, triste pero satisfecha. Pero el hecho de no saber lo que realmente pensaba su hermano de ella era terrible. Dejo sus lágrimas correr libremente, puesto que ella encabezaba a los chicos; ninguno de ellos vería su dolor, sino su determinación. Aunque nunca sabrían que su determinación era morir; llevarse todo el mal posible junto a ella, incluido el Bijuu, pero al final de cuentas simple y llanamente morir…

"Justo aquí, justo ahora… acabare con mi sufrimiento, como sea…"

* * *

Mientras el equipo avanzaba con rapidez a traves de los arboles; Hinata detecto un peligro cercano tal vez demasiado inesperado. Con rapidez bloqueó las Kunai protegiendo a Kiba, quien sorprendido se puso en posición de batalla.

-Cuidado!- gritó Hinata y todo el equipo se detuvo, a la expectativa.

De entre los árboles, un grupo de samuráis comandados por dos ninjas rodearon a los chicos con rapidez. Los ninjas eran de la aldea de la roca.

-Es él, debemos acabar con él- exclamó uno de los samurái con tono temeroso.

-¿Qué se proponen?- exigió Fû con tono molesto.

-Entreguen al Kyubi y los dejaremos pasar- exclamó sonriente uno de los ninjas, un hombre de pelo largo y blanco con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

El ninja mostró un papel con la cara de Naruto en ella; debajo aparecían simple y llanamente las palabras "Kyubi actual". No había ningún otro distintivo en el papel; no era de una aldea especifica al parecer tampoco se ofrecía una recompensa por él, simplemente se trataba de una especie de circular informativa.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Esto es la circular de tu rostro, niño idiota- sonrió el ninja agitando el papel con diversión-. Las aldeas tienden a ocultar a las demás aldeas la identidad de sus Jinchuriki, debido a que son su as bajo la manga; pero alguna persona se enteró de tu rostro y eres uno de los únicos cuatro Jinchuriki a los que se les conoce su identidad… Los vimos venir y no vamos a desperdiciar la oportunidad…

-¿Oportunidad?- exclamó confundida Hinata-. ¿Quién hizo esos volantes?

-No lo sé y no me importa- replicó con enfado el ninja-. De los cuatro Jinchuriki conocidos, eres seguramente el más débil y estúpido de ellos, en especial porque no supiste mantener en secreto tu identidad. Reclamare tu Bijuu para mi aldea, así tendremos uno más en nuestro poder.

-¿Tu quieres…?- susurró Naruto asustado.

-Matarte- completó el ninja sonriendo.

-Solo porque… soy el Kyubi…- dijo agachando la mirada el chico.

-Si, así es- asintió el hombre- pero no tengo nada contra tu equipo, así que pueden largarse tranquilamente o enfrentarnos, a mi grupo superior de hombres y mi habilidad también superior…

-Naruto…- susurró Hinata volteando a ver al chico cabizbajo mientras el grupo de samurái cerraban su cerco, acercándose precavidamente al grupo de chicos.

Fû maldijo por lo bajo y se preparo para hacer uso de toda su fuerza, aun si eso implicaba revelar el as bajo la manga que guardaba en su mochila; puede que Hinata le hubiera ganado, pero en esa ocasión no tenia su mochila con ella. Ahora, enfrentaría a estos idiotas con todo su poder y desearían nunca haberse acercado. Kiba se preparó con la batalla, dispuesto a defender a su amigo a cualquier precio. Hinata activo su byakugan con rapidez, en espera del movimiento del enemigo, pero sin perder de vista al deprimido chico. Los dos ninjas se prepararon para la batalla al no recibir una respuesta satisfactoria, e indicaron con señas a los samurái que se prepararan para atacar.

-Ustedes lo quisieron así…- dijo sonriendo el otro ninja, de pelo corto y rojo.

-Jeje…- empezó a reír Naruto.

Sus amigos voltearon a verlo, asustados; esa risa no era común en Naruto, era una risa llena de maldad y odio. Incluso los ninjas se sintieron nerviosos al escuchar al chico reír, pero decidieron no esperar más e indicaron que se atacara.

-Yo los hare que se larguen, no pueden estar aquí mas…- Naruto levanto la cara con una sonrisa, y Hinata reconoció esa terrible expresión que ya había visto con anterioridad.

El chakra del Kyubi explotó con rapidez alrededor del chico, y ni Kiba ni Fû entendieron muy bien lo que paso, pero para Hinata fue claro gracias a su byakugan; el chico corrió con rapidez, con una kunai en cada mano ahora por los lideres. Los samurái corrieron a su vez a enfrentar al grupo; cuatro de ellos se desplomaron sin motivo aparente, y fue cuando Kiba y los demás empezaron a pelear, mientras Naruto se enfrentaba a los dos ninjas líder de los enemigos.

* * *

Kiba dio una pastilla de soldado a Akamaru, y lo transformó con rapidez, confundiendo al enemigo. Fû creó un escudo de electricidad y se dirigió a la batalla.

-Vamos- ordenó Kiba a Akamaru.

Ambos Kiba atacaron a un grupo de cinco samurái, con determinación. Los samurái descargaron golpes con sus espadas, pero los Kiba eran demasiado rápidos; uno de ellos tomó a un samurái del cuello y lo estrello contra un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente. Dos samurái quisieron atacarlo, pero el otro Kiba los intercepto a la vez con una doble patada; los dos samurái restantes también atacaron, pero cada Kiba los tacleó con terrible fuerza, los cuales se golpearon la cabeza contra una enorme roca cercana, quedando muy malheridos. Los primeros dos samurái se levantaron, pero cada Kiba ya estaba a sus espaldas. Con rapidez les quitaron los cascos y les golpearon la cabeza contra la del otro con gran fuerza, provocando una lluvia de sangre. Nueve menos, faltaban quince.

* * *

Hinata se adelantó sabiendo que estaba en clara desventaja en esta pelea; su estilo era cuerpo a cuerpo, y estos samurái portaban armaduras y armas, además de que ella no contaba en esta ocasión con ninguna fuente de agua. De cualquier forma tenía como ventaja su velocidad superior. Cuatro de ellos se adelantaron a atacarla, y decidió que la mejor estrategia para enfrentarlos era confundirlos con su velocidad; se aseguró de colarse en medio de la formación, pareciendo que hubiera sido un accidente. Uno de los samurái atajo con rapidez, pero la chica lo esquivó rápidamente, retrocediendo unos pasos; eso hizo que involuntariamente los samurái cerraran a un mas el circulo. Otro samurái dio un golpe con dos Katanas y nuevamente Hinata lo esquivo, esta vez respondiendo con una patada en el abdomen del samurái, y arrojando dos kunai a otro samurái. El ataque fue totalmente ineficaz contra la gruesa armadura del enemigo, pero provocó la ira de todos los enemigos.

Uno de los Samurái estaba especialmente mas irritado y ataco con su espada con una estocada terrible; ese fue el momento que Hinata aprovecho. Agacho su cuerpo y con su mano derecha empujo con firmeza el brazo del enemigo; el hombre atravesó el hombre de su compañero frente a él. Otro ninja a la izquierda atacaba con un corte horizontal, y Hinata jalo al samurái que ya sostenía para ponerlo como escudo. La tajada destrozo la armadura de su enemigo. Con rapidez Hinata puso su mano frente a la máscara del samurái que aun no atacaba y creó una explosión pura de Chakra, rompiendo la quijada de hombre. El samurái que quedaba de pie retrocedió aterrorizado. Cuatro menos, quedaban once.

* * *

Los ninja líderes del escuadrón de ataque se prepararon para recibir el inminente ataque de Naruto. Sabían que el chakra era peligroso, pero solo se trataba de dejar al pequeño idiota inconsciente y después extraerle el Kyubi, matándolo en el proceso. Para su Jinchuriki no sería complicado controlar al otro, pero ellos debían tener cuidado de no romper el sello.

-Kai, listo?

-Listo Tai- sonrió el de pelo largo y blanco.

Kai golpeo el suelo y Tai creó unos sellos, expulsado con rapidez agua de su boca.

-Jutsu de colaboración: Barrera de lodo- gritaron ambos ninjas a la vez.

Los trozos de tierra desprendidos del suelo y el agua efectivamente crearon una barrera de lodo que pronto se transformo en un pilar que expulso con tremenda fuerza a Naruto que ya se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia.

"Los venceremos…" susurró Naruto, inconscientemente pensando en el Kyubi y en el mismo como una sola entidad "No pueden vencernos, somos superiores…"

Kai le dedicó una rápida mirada a los samurái caídos, con curiosidad. No entendía que era lo que les habia sucedido o porque no se movían; no parecía una técnica que sellara ni nada por el estilo, parecían llanamente… Muertos? ¿Era un charco de sangre eso que empezaba a arrastrarse por el suelo? Los cuatro cuerpos tenían un limpio y pequeño agujero a la altura del corazón, que Kai no había notado antes; el corte era tan limpio que parecía simplemente una forma natural en la armadura. Pero no lo era… Cuatro Kunai totalmente limpias y en perfecto estado estaban encajadas hasta la mitad en una piedra detrás de los samurái a unos diez metros… Rodeadas de chakra rojo que ya se extinguía.

-Tai…- susurró espantado Kai volviendo su atención a la pelea.

-¿Si?- preguntó Tai esperando el siguiente movimiento de Naruto.

-Estamos muertos…- declaró Kai tembloroso.

-¿Eh?

Tai iba a preguntarle que le sucedía a su compañero, pero un sonriente Naruto volvió al ataque; esa sonrisa era diferente a la expresión que tenía el chico solo momentos antes cuando habían llegado. Esa sonrisa le provoco un escalofrió terrible al niño, pero sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a enfrentar al chico Kyubi.

-Técnica de agua: cañón de agua- dijo Tai terminando los sellos a tiempo para atacar directamente en la cara a Naruto… o eso creyó.

Su chorro de agua mortal golpeó al chico de lleno, pero este desapareció al instante, dejando caer las dos kunai de su mano al suelo. Un clon, pero con kunai reales ¿era eso posible? No conocía de nada parecido, y sabia que no era un genjutsu porque era inmune a ellos… o no? Miró alrededor buscando a su enemigo, pero no estaba seguro de donde se podría encontrar. De pronto vio una sombra en el suelo y con rapidez alzó la vista.

-Escudo de piedra- gritó Kai creando un escudo vertical que cubrió a ambos. Pero el escudo se rompió con extrema facilidad cuando Naruto entro en contacto con él.

-¡¿Qué diablos?- exclamó asustado Tai.

Naruto cayó entre la lluvia de escombros y alcanzó a herir en el hombro a Tai, quien retrocedió con espanto. Kai, por otro lado, quedo paralizado frente al niño…

-Parece que esta es la única forma…- declaró Naruto sombríamente.

-Valle del dolor!- gritó Kai golpeando el suelo.

Decenas de picos de roca solida salieron del suelo, inundando toda el área alrededor de Naruto. Pero todos los picos que surgieron cerca de él e intentaron atravesarlo fueron destruidos al instante por una nueva oleada de chakra. Naruto atravesó con rapidez el pecho del ninja con su kunai y lo dejo caer agonizante a un lado, dedicándole brevemente una mirada de odio y rencor.

-Pronto… yo también me iré…- declaró sombríamente Naruto.

"Naruto…" susurró la voz del Kyubi en su interior, tratando de calmarlo.

-Estos sentimientos se irán…

"No debes…"

-Estos sentimientos se irán!- gritó Naruto furico mirando a Tai.

-¡Eres un demonio!- gritó Tai asustado retrocediendo.

-¡SIIII!- gritó Naruto al cielo.

Naruto llego en un segundo frente a Tai, quien quedo paralizado del miedo; soltó un golpe a puño limpio y Tai puso su brazo derecho para bloquear el ataque. Con solo el contacto el brazo del ninja quedo pulverizado mientras su cuerpo fue expulsado varios metros hasta chocar contra un árbol. Tai solo pudo expulsar un salivazo de sangre cuando intentó hablar; y frente a él, de nuevo, estaba Naruto mirándolo con despreció. Tai se dejó caer al suelo resignado y aturdido.

-¡No!- gritó Hinata detrás de Naruto.

La chica abrazo a Naruto para detenerlo de seguir peleando.

-¿Hinata?- dijo Naruto confundido- ¿Qué crees que haces? Es el enemigo…

-No Naruto… tú eres tu propio enemigo…- dijo Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos-. Esto no es una pelea… es una masacre…

-Todos ellos se lo merecen- declaró Naruto enojado.

-Pero tú no, Naruto…

Los samurái restantes corrieron al instante dejando atrás a sus compañeros heridos y el cuerpo de los caídos; Tai gritó intentando ser rescatado, pero ninguno de ellos se devolvió para ayudarlo. Kiba y Fû se acercaron dubitativos, mas a la defensiva que nada; Naruto parecía a punto de perder el control de sí mismo. Hinata, quien abrazaba con fuerza a Naruto para detenerlo, empezaba a ser lastimada por el chakra intenso del Kyubi.

-Ahora veo que ellos cambiaron las cosas- dijo Naruto sombríamente-. Abandonar mis sueños, a esta altura, no parece tan extraño…

-¿Abandonar?- exclamó Fû confundida.

-Konoha… Konoha me quiere lejos de ella- dijo Naruto agachando la mirada-. Ellos me temen… me odian…

-No es así, Naruto- interrumpió Kiba preocupado-. Solo son unos pocos idiotas que…

-¿Todo el pueblo?- preguntó Naruto con ironía-. Los pocos que me aceptan son ninjas… Ninjas que de un momento a otro morirán en alguna misión…

-No puedes dejar Konoha, Naruto…- susurró con lagrimas Hinata a la espalda de Naruto, apretándolo más fuerte.

-No pueden tapar el sol con un dedo- dijo Naruto furioso- ¿Creen que no sé lo que opina la aldea de mi? Incluso Ino y Tenten me temen…

-Tu sueño… lo piensas abandonar?- preguntó Kiba.

-Ya no sueño nada- dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos-. Solo espero encontrar donde dejar mi dolor atrás…

El chakra del Kyubi despareció y Naruto se dejo caer de rodillas, con desgana; Tai respingo de susto ante esta acción, pero al no suceder ningún ataque volvió a guardar silencio confundido, esperando que se olvidaran de él si no se movía. Hinata no lo soltó ni siquiera entonces, y cayó de rodillas junto a él.

-Toda la mierda aparento soportar… toda la soledad que aparento romper…- sollozó Naruto-. Al final… al final si me duele…

-Naruto…- sollozó Hinata.

-Todos me consideran un monstruo, un error…- dijo Naruto furioso- ¡He vivido lo mejor que he podido! ¡¿No me hace eso un hombre?

El grupo de Naruto guardo silenció mientras Naruto sollozaba de rodillas; Hinata, apenada, no soltó a Naruto. No lo pudo consolar, ninguna palabra salió de su garganta para demostrarle al chico que no estaba solo, para mitigar su dolor. Tampoco se atrevió a moverse del lugar de donde estaba; lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza, maldiciendo dentro de si su propia debilidad por no poderlo ayudar más. Pero este acto, tan insignificante para ella, calmó las ansias de muerte del chico, quien perdió todo interés en seguir peleando.

* * *

-Enciérrenme- susurró Naruto sentando en el suelo, recargado contra un árbol-. Estoy listo… solo soy un peligro… para la misión y ustedes…

-Aunque eso fuera cierto- suspiro Fû un poco desesperada por la decadencia de Naruto-. Eso nos es totalmente imposible…

-Solo… solo quiero estar alejado de todos- dijo agachado la mirada-. Este maldito zorro infecta mi mente, no puedo ser yo mismo…

-Y tu, idiota. Empieza a hablar- exigió Kiba pateando a Tai, para tratar de cambiar la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué diablos quieren, demonios?- escupió con desprecio Tai.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kiba dio una palmadita en el brazo destrozado del hombre, quien se retorció de dolor.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacían aquí?- preguntó Kiba sonriente.

-Maldito crió- susurró el ninja; Kiba hizo finta de volver a tocar su brazo, y Tai empezó a hablar a tropezones-. No, no, no, no… Yo, nosotros… Somos de la aldea de la roca.

-Si, lo notamos- dijo Fû sonriendo, golpeando con su dedo índice el protector que el ninja llevaba en su cabeza.

-Hemos venido…- el ninja guardó silencio inseguro.

-¿A qué?- gritó Kiba enojado.

-No, no les diré- dijo el ninja cerrando los ojos.

-Dilo o si no…- exclamó Kiba acercando su puño al brazo del hombre.

-No!- gritó enojado el ninja-. Mataron a mi compañero, a mi equipo, pero no les diré una mierda sobre el Sanbi!

-Eh… gracias- exclamó Kiba confundido.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Tai confundido-. No, espera… No, mi equipo va a atacar la aldea de la cascada, esa es nuestra misión…

-Jeje, si claro- se burló Fû ignorando al ninja.

-Maldición- dijo Tai agachando la cabeza.

* * *

Naruto permanecía con la mirada baja cuando Hinata se acercó sonriendo; el chico le dedicó una breve mirada, pero después la desvió al notar la mejilla de Hinata herida por el chakra del Kyubi. Ella lo había detenido de convertirse en una maquina asesina, y a cambio la había lastimado.

-Lo siento…- susurró Naruto levantándose.

-Naruto… yo…- las palabras "te amo" se atoraron e su garganta.

Naruto se giró con desgano alejándose de la chica sin pronunciar palabra; Hinata sabía que lo estaba perdiendo… no solo ella, Naruto se estaba perdiendo en un mundo de oscuridad y dolor del cual ella no creía ser capaz de sacarlo ¿El amor podría salvarlo? ¿Sakura podría salvarlo? Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni decidida para demostrarle a Naruto que no solo era amistad lo que sentía por él, pero Sakura si era capaz, ella era muy decidida y fuerte, nunca escondía lo que realmente pensaba… o al menos esa impresión daba a Hinata. Si Sakura era la única capaz de salvar a Naruto de un abismo de perdición y dolor, con lágrimas en los ojos, Hinata decidió que definitivamente le dejaría el camino libre para lograrlo. Prefería ser ella quien perdiera a Naruto a que todo el mundo lo perdiera; prefería ser ella quien perdiera a Naruto a que el chico se perdiera a si mismo.

* * *

-Naruto…- exclamó la voz del Kyubi-. No estás en peligro ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supongo que al final de cuentas, ambos deberíamos estar sellados- dijo Naruto cabizbajo-. Solo vine… no se a que vine…

-Lo he visto todo…- exclamó el Kyubi. Y esta vez Naruto no encontró el más mínimo tono de diversión en su voz-. Haz mejorado el uso de mi poder…

-¿Debería permanecer en este lugar?- dijo Naruto ensimismado-. No sé ni de lo que estoy huyendo: de ti, de mi o de los demás…

-Siempre habrá alguien que te odie- aseguró el Kyubi sonriendo-. No deberías sentirte mal por ser un ninja temido… Muchos kages son odiados por su propia aldea y eso no les impide defenderlas de formas increíbles.

-No estoy seguro que sea eso lo que yo deseé…

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?- preguntó el Kyubi despectivo-. No se puede tener todo en este mundo, chico.

.¿Tu que sabes de los humanos?- replicó Naruto furioso-. Eres precisamente tú la razón de mi dolor, eres tu quien no solo mato a mis padres sino que constantemente me jode la vida!

-No tienes ideas de lo que hablas- dijo furioso el aludido-. Pero no perderé mi tiempo con un pobre imbécil que se tiene lastima a si mismo.

-NO ME TENGO LASTIMA

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Naruto guardó silencio confundido, mirando fijamente los ojos del Kyubi. Al final de cuentas, tal vez era un acto involuntario, un pensamiento inconsciente, pero era cierto; cada vez que no se era capaz de lidiar con una situación, aparecía frente al Kyubi. Al principio pensó que era en peligro de muerte, de hecho hasta hace unos segundos siempre había pensado eso ¿Pero no había hecho uso del Kyubi en la pelea con Neji? ¿En su reciente pelea contra los ninjas de la roca? No en todas las ocasiones había estado en peligro de muerte… Empezaba a depender de la fuerza del Kyubi para salir bien librado de situaciones que, inconscientemente, pensaba que iba a perder ¿Ahora estaba ahí por su propia confusión y desesperación? Era patético.

-¿Es que no hay nada mas por venir?- se dijo a si mismo Naruto- ¿Siempre es negro el futuro?

-Eres débil, Naruto- exclamó el Kyubi con seriedad-. Pero más te vale que lo entiendas de una vez: tener mi poder es tu única bendición.

-Mataste a mis padres- susurró Naruto- ¿Por qué mataste a mis padres?

-Ahora no es momento de eso, Naruto- dijo el Kyubi con despreció-. No puedes simplemente quedarte tirado lamentándote de cuanto te odia la gente, esperando que siempre sea yo el que te salva…

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!- exclamó Naruto levantándose furioso- ¡¿Estas insinuando que no puedo ser un ninja?

El Kyubi sonrió ampliamente ante la reacción de Naruto; unas sonoras carcajadas invadieron el lugar mientras Naruto apretaba impotente sus dientes.

-Eso digo precisamente, imbécil- gritó el Kyubi-. Esto es una carrera entre tú y yo: ¿Mi poder te hará el ninja más temido del mundo o tu poder te hará Kage? Esa es la eterna carrera entre tú y yo…

-No me vencerás, zorro estúpido- replicó Naruto furioso-. Aunque sea solo una vez, aunque sea solo para joderte lo poco de vida que tienes, no me vencerás.

-Bien, veamos si tienen valor esas palabras, mocoso- dijo divertido el Kyubi.

Naruto desapareció de la estancia, y el Kyubi supo que estuvo solo; revolviendo en su jaula, el zorro suspiro cansado. Abrió la puerta de su jaula, quitando delicadamente el sello.

-Idiota, morirías si no fuera por mí- dijo el Kyubi sacando su cabeza de la jaula.

Estiro una garra y salió lentamente de su jaula, en la enorme estancia había tres puertas; una de ellas, abierta, conducía a los recuerdos de Naruto. Las paredes del cuarto estaban tapizadas de fotografías, recuerdos de Naruto que por momentos se movían. En ella vio a la madre de Naruto, Kushina, quien había estado al lado del chico sus primeros meses de vida, aunque el chico no la recordaba muy bien. Pero Kushina no era de su interés, en su lugar tomó una fotografía de Hinata con su boca; en silencio, salió de la habitación y miró hacia otra puerta, la más alejada de su jaula.

Esa puerta, era su salida al encierro dentro de Naruto; bastaría con atravesarla para ser libre de nuevo, y el chico moriría al instante. Suspirando, el Kyubi regreso a su jaula y la cerró, volviendo a colocar el sello. Dejo la foto en el suelo con delicadeza, y permaneció viéndola largo rato, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por completo…

-Ódiame, Naruto- susurró el Kyubi con los ojos cerrados-. Al final de cuentas, es lo que siempre ha pasado…

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos; se encontraba sentado recargado contra un árbol. Hinata se encontraba a unos metros, cocinando en silencio alguna clase de estofado que olía realmente bien. Kiba y Fû estaban discutiendo algún asunto de relativa importancia, más bien parecía un pretexto para evitar el silencio incomodo. Todos ellos, marcadamente, evitaban mirar hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, aunque era también notorio que nadie sabía que ya había despertado. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

Con tristeza y apenado, Naruto se levantó y comenzó a caminar, acercándose a Hinata. La chica volteó a verlo a los pocos metros de distancia, pero no pronunció una palabra…

-Hola… Naruto…

-Hola, Hinata- exclamó Naruto tomando asiento cerca de la chica.

-Yo… preparó la cena… como estas?

-¿Cómo estoy?- repitió Naruto-. Solo, muy solo… y harto de tener lastima de mi mismo…

-Naruto…

-No se… no sé si sea capaz de ganar esta carrera…- suspiró Naruto agachando la mirada- ¿En que es en lo que me he convertido? ¿Podre conseguir algo más?

-Nunca debes dejar de luchar, Naruto- exclamó Hinata con firmeza.

Naruto la volteó a ver con desdén, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle a ella; ella realmente lo reconfortaba de una manera increíble, de una forma que nadie jamás lo había hecho sentir. Era una persona muy fuerte, aunque tendía a subestimarse a sí misma ¿No hacia él lo mismo acaso?

-He sido un ninja para la aldea, he luchado para defenderla y he realizado misiones para su seguridad y beneficio- exclamó Naruto con tristeza-. He vivido lo mejor que he podido ¿No me hace eso un hombre?

-Naruto, tal vez…- susurró Hinata girando su cabeza-. Tal vez es tiempo de que dejes de intentar ser un hombre mas y entender que eres… eres diferente…

-¿Un monstruo?- preguntó el chico con tristeza.

-¡No!- gritó Hinata levantándose y poniéndose frente a él-. Un ángel…

Y sin mediar más palabras, la chica se arrodillo frente a él. Naruto permaneció en silencio observándola, confundido. Ella se acercó temblando al chico, increíblemente sonrojada; sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, pero esperaba que eso no sucediera. Si una sola vez en su vida iba a tener suficiente valor para hacer algo, quería que fuera solamente en ese momento. Solo una vez y ya, era todo lo que le pedía a Dios.

Hinata cerró los ojos y puso su mano en la mejilla del chico para guiarse a ciegas; acercó sus labios a los de Naruto, insegura de si debía decir algo más antes de hacer lo que se proponía, pero suponía que ya era demasiado tarde para "formalidades". Temblando, se detuvo cuando sintió la respiración entre cortada del chico, y retrocedió. Abrió los ojos y agacho la mirada apenada, mientras Naruto la seguía observando sin habla y confundido. Nuevamente había sido una cobarde que no había logra expresar lo que sentía…

"¿Y ahora pensara que soy una chica fácil? ¿Una loca?"

Esos pensamientos pronto desaparecieron de su cabeza cuando la mano del chico levantó su barbilla delicadamente; la chica lo miró extrañada, encontrándolo muy sonrojado y con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Puedo…?- preguntó Naruto sin terminar la frase, pero acercando su rostro al de ella.

-…- Hinata abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella; así que simplemente asintió en silencio.

El chico se acercó y, tras dudar unos segundos, plantó un beso en los labios de Hinata; la chica sintió su cara ardiendo terriblemente. Pero el contacto era simplemente maravilloso, un sueño hecho realidad ¿Un primer paso? Esa era la verdadera pregunta en realidad, aunque la mente de Hinata duro muy pocos segundos preguntándose eso. Los labios de ambos se separaron, y Naruto abrió los ojos preocupado de que la chica estuviera enojada; pero tan pronto y su vista se enfocó, ella golpeo su nariz con su frente.

-¡Hinata!- gritó Naruto cubriéndose la nariz- ¡Eso duele, no te eno…!

Naruto parpadeó confundido al verla tirada en el suelo, desmayada; alzando una ceja y con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor del impacto, el chico levanto su cabeza a la expectativa, inseguro de que mas hacer. Hinata se desmayaba muy seguido…

-¿Sera que siempre fui el motivo?- exclamó Naruto sonriendo apenado.

Con un suspiró, el chico siguió sobándose la nariz mientras colocaba a Hinata contra un árbol cercano; no era muy bueno cocinando, así que más le valía pedir ayuda a Fû o la comida se quemaría, porque era más que muy evidente el hecho de que Hinata no despertaría …

-Tu no te mereces el dolor de amar a un monstruo- susurró Naruto reflexionando acerca de la historia de Fû. La chica y su familia habían sido perseguidos e inclusive había sido el motivo de la muerte de la mayoría de ellos. No, no lo había hecho el cinco colas, pero aun así la gente se había visto motivada por el hecho de que su padre fuera un Jinchuriki… como Naruto-. He vivido lo mejor que he podido…

Mirando al cielo, Naruto se sintió inundado de una cantidad increíble de sentimientos encontrados: odio al Kyubi, odio al cuarto y agradecimiento tanto al Kyubi como al cuarto porque sin su maldición no hubiera podido salvar a Gaara, Hinata o Sasuke; amor a Sakura, amor a Hinata, asco de sí mismo y asco de Konoha… Lealtad a Konoha y cariño por sus amigos… Era todo tan confuso que su mente no podía pensar con claridad. No estaba seguro de a donde dirigir su vida, de qué diablos debía proponerse, aunque tal vez era demasiado pronto empezar a pensar ese tipo de cosas… Cuando volviera a Konoha y las cosas se calmaran, podría aclarar sus sentimientos tomándose un descanso por un tiempo… A Sakura, estaba seguro, no la amaba… no como antes. Pero aun no entendía sus sentimientos hacia Hinata ¿Si la amaba no era lo mejor alejarla de él? Eso le evitaría mucho sufrimiento, pero… ¿No le había dicho él mismo a Neji que se podía pelear contra el destino? Era demasiado cobarde resignarse a ser un simple rechazado más en el vasto mundo.

Cerrando su puño con fuerza, golpeo contra el tronco del árbol enfurecido… enfurecido consigo mismo por no entenderse y no saber qué hacer.

-He vivido lo mejor que pude- susurró Naruto con mirada sombría- ¿No me hace eso un hombre?

**Fin Capitulo 23**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bien, nadie podrá negar que fue un capitulo intenso y muy interesante =D

Peleas, introspecciones, crisis existenciales e incluso un PORFIN marcado romance, jeje… Bien, pues como habran sospechado, el final del fic se aproxima a pasos agigantados; si tuviera que dar una cantidad exacta, diría que en unos cuatro capítulos o cinco mas nos toparemos con el gran final de la historia…

Por favor, no dejen de comentar que cada vez le hecho mas ganas al fic y tengo menos comentarios por capitulo En serio, necesito saber sus opiniones y si se toman unos minutos de su tiempo leyendo, les pido unos segundos mas comentando, please…


	25. Capitulo 24 The Only One

**Capitulo 24- The Only One**

_19 de Febrero (anochecer)_

-Hola Kiba- saludó Fû sonriendo al chico.

-Hey…- contestó llanamente el chico, acariciando a su perro.

Akamaru volteó a ver a Fû y pareció alegrarse, pero permaneció al lado de su amo, moviendo la cola con gusto; tal vez sería el único ser vivo alegre de la comitiva. Que había pasado con Kakashi era algo que Kiba no podía dejar de pensar; estaba metido en algo mucho más gordo de lo que nunca imagino. Bien podría tratarse de los primeros movimientos para una nueva guerra ninja, o simplemente para destruir Konoha ¿Podría estar Orochimaru implicado en ello? Era difícil adivinarlo, al menos para él.

-Las cosas van empeorando cada vez mas…- susurró la chica tomando asiento a un lado.

-Si…- contestó él sin voltearla a ver.

-Espero que tu equipo este a salvo…

-Yo también…- dijo con tranquilidad el chico, mirando al cielo.

Estuvo a punto de estallar en lágrimas, de rogar, de suplicar su perdón; de suplicar su amor. Pero no lo haría, no lo haría porque no era la manera correcta de hacer las cosas. Lo miró con tristeza, abstraído en sus pensamientos. Seguramente había sido una misión muy difícil también para él, después de todo no era ella la única que había perdido algo; además… además ella había jugado con sus sentimientos, no lo podía culpar por tratarla así ahora.

-Agradezco que me ayuden.

-Deber ninja…- respondió Kiba con tranquilidad.

-Deber…- susurró Fû agachando la mirada-. Yo… yo estaba sola cuando ustedes llegaron de pronto a mi vida…

Kiba la volteó a ver sin pronunciar palabra, y ella alzó levemente la mirada, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

-Yo era una extraña en la oscuridad, hasta que me mostraste una luz dentro de mi- continuó la chica-. Y eso ilumino mi oscuro corazón…

-Que poética…- exclamó sin expresión en su rostro.

-Yo… yo estaba corrompida, y todos ustedes, de distintas formas, me devolvieron cada pieza de mi humanidad y sanaron- declaró ella sonrojada-. Fui una muy mala persona, de las peores que puedes llegar a conocer, y aun así me ayudaron… me siguen ayudando…

-No hay porque...

-Lo que quiero decir, es que ya soy una persona completamente nueva… gracias a ti…

-De nada.

La indiferencia de Kiba empezaba a desesperarla ¿Realmente había perdido toda oportunidad con el chico?

-Estoy tratando de encontrar la palabras para decirte que… que yo… estaría perdida sin ti…

-¿Perdida?- repitió Kiba volteándola a ver. No pudo soportarlo más y se desplomó de rodillas frente al chico.

-Tú eres el único que me entiende- sollozó con tristeza-. Eres el único que me mantiene a salvo de mi misma; ahora que estoy tan lejos de mi sueño y sola… eres lo único que me sostiene…

Akamaru dudo unos segundos, pero luego se alejo caminando a otro rumbo, mientras Kiba miraba fijamente a los ojos a la chica, en silencio.

-Solo dime… dime que me odias… y podre vivir con ello…- dijo la chica sollozando.

* * *

Entre lágrimas y suspiros, Sakura vio el cercano lago de la serpiente; o al menos relativamente cercano. La misión estaba a punto de terminar, o al menos eso se suponía; entregar el paquete y esperar al otro equipo, si es que Naruto y los demás no estaban ya ahí. Habían sufrido retrasos y era posible que los otros ya hubieran llegado…

"Naruto…"

Limpiándose una lagrima, deseo con todo su corazón tener al chico rubio enfrente y abrazarlo, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su corazón; habían perdido a Kurenai… y una terrible idea cruzo por su cabeza ¿Habrían ellos perdido a alguien?

-Dios… no quiero ni pensarlo…- susurró sintiendo las lagrimas brotar nuevamente.

Pero era una idea terriblemente poderosa; era cierto que Kakashi era más fuerte que Kurenai, y que Naruto más fuerte que ella, además de contar con Kiba y la gran ventaja táctica de Hinata con su Byakugan. Pero también era cierto que en teoría los enemigos que buscarían a los chicos serian mucho más fuertes que los que los habían perseguido, o al menos eso tenían entendido. Más fuertes que el infame Itachi y el terrible Kisame.

¿Qué tan lejos iba esta misión, que diablos estaban tramando? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que iba todo aquello, pero debía ser algo tremendamente importante; pero no tenía idea de que tan importante seria… Pero a su parecer, nada podría valer el equivalente a haber perdido la vida de Kurenai, y menos aun la de cualquier otro de sus amigos. Ni la de Naruto ni la de Shino…

"Shino…"

Ken colocó su mano sobre su hombro con una sonrisa, sacándola de sus oscuras reflexiones. Sin pronunciar palabra, cogió el sacó de Sakura y se lo puso al hombro. Llevaba con este los tres sacos. Sakura la miró fijamente sin pronunciar palabra, a la expectativa.

-Yo los llevare- dijo con una sonrisa, y acarició el pelo de la chica.

Sakura no pronunció palabra, pero se quedo de pie, observando a Ken seguir avanzando; los ninjas restantes también la siguieron con un paso más tranquilo y relajado. Sakura permaneció muda en su lugar, sintiendo una completa confusión de sentimientos; el alivió se mezclaba con la pena, destrozándole el corazón. Y sus pensamientos divagando entre la realidad de la misión y la confusión de sus sentimientos, solamente la hacían sentir mas y mas desesperada. La muerte de Kurenai y el amor hacia Naruto y Shino… y Sasuke, solamente amenazaban su cordura, cortando su juicio en pedazos y pegándolo por momentos.

"¡¿Qué clase de perra soy? ¿Cómo puedo pensar en el amor cuando la muerte acabe de pasar frente a mis ojos?"

Se reprochaba mentalmente una y otra vez, pero a pesar de todo no podía alejar de su cabeza el hecho de que ya no tenía ni la más remota idea de que sentimiento tenía por cada uno de sus amigos. Se sentía sucia, se sentía estúpida, pero sobretodo se sentía inútil; siempre tan inferior a los demás… se tapo la cara con desazón mientras volteaba a ver al frente, los ninjas seguían avanzando. A los pocos segundos, volteó para atrás y vio a Shino parado en silencio a unos metros, al parecer esperando que siguiera avanzando.

-Shino…- susurró Sakura quitándose la mano de la cara.

-…- el chico la observo en silencio.

-Yo… porque tú… vienes tan atrás- dijo Sakura, insegura de que decirle.

-Estoy cuidando las espaldas- respondió Shino.

-¿En serio?

-Si- fue la respuesta tajante del chico-. El sistema de Ken-sama solo funciona para enfrentar al enemigo si son más fuertes; y somos más débiles.

-Entiendo…- susurró Sakura desviando la mirada- ¿Estás bien…?

-No…- respondió llanamente Shino, y comenzó a avanzar.

Sakura lo vio seguir adelante, con un nudo en la garganta; lo tomó del brazo antes de que se alejara. El chico se detuvo, pero no la volteó a ver. Quería decirle algo, lo que fuera; que no estaba solo, que lamentaba ser una carga. Que lo amaba. Pero no estaba segura de que sirviera de algo, bien podría solo abrir más la herida. Agachando la mirada, lo soltó tras unos segundos sin decir nada más. Shino volteó brevemente.

-Tus Katanas…- dijo arrojando las armas de la chica, que había olvidado en el terreno de batalla.

Sakura las observó en silencio, perfectamente limpias y brillantes. El chico las había limpiado en algún momento.

-Gracias…- dijo con tristeza Sakura.

-La extrañare mucho…- exclamó Shino.

Sakura volteó a verlo y para su sorpresa lo encontró limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro, con los lentes en su mano derecha. Su rostro no estaba del todo descubierto aun, pero podría ver sus ojos tan pronto los abriera; y los abrió. Unos ojos dorados, frágiles y llorosos, la voltearon a ver con una sinceridad y pureza como nunca en su vida había visto Sakura. La chica se quedo sin habla, impresionada por la belleza del rostro del chico. Shino suspiro y se colocó nuevamente las gafas.

-La he perdido…- susurró.

-Lo… lo lamento…- dijo Sakura saliendo de su periodo de embelesamiento.

-Y no sé cómo les daré la noticia a Kiba… y sobre todo a Hinata…- dijo Shino tristemente-. Debo ir pensando algo…

-Murió salvándonos a todos… Como un Kage…

-Como un Kage…- repitió esbozando una media sonrisa Shino-. Protegiéndonos…

Shino volvió a voltear a la oscuridad que se alzaba sobre ellos, y suspiro tranquilamente; se le veía un poco más tranquilo.

-Gracias, Sakura…- susurró el chico-. Me has dado un poco de paz…

* * *

-Esto suena tan estúpido- dijo Kiba mirándola fijamente- ¿Cuánto tenemos de conocernos? No llegamos ni a una semana, y por lo que se te la pasaste jugando conmigo ese tiempo ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en el asunto, porque hablas de amor?

-No lo sé…- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-¿Puedes amar a alguien con solo unas horas de conocerlo?- preguntó Kiba con ironía-. Esto es una tontería de chiquillos; no puedes creer normal algo así…

Fû agacho aun más su rostro, escondiendo las lágrimas que derramaba; era cierto, era una estupidez ¿Cómo podía decir amarlo después de lo que le hizo? Pero peor aun ¿Cómo podía decir amarlo con tan poco tiempo de conocerlo? Tal vez no lo amaba, tal vez solo le gustaba, pero se sentía bien con él y quería conocerlo más. Quería estar a su lado más tiempo, tener la oportunidad de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de algo más que pelear a su lado; no podía entender sus sentimientos y mucho menos explicarlos con palabras, pero para ella no era una tontería estar enamorada de Kiba: era una certeza. Podría ser su poco trato con el mundo, una insana necesidad de "amor", o cualquier otra cosa, pero aun así era terriblemente real y doloroso. Lo necesitaba porque lo amaba sinceramente y no podía concebir vivir sin él. Nunca.

-Sin embargo…- dijo Kiba suavizando su tono-. Cuando vi a Akamaru, supe desde primera vista que siempre estaríamos juntos…

-¿Me comparas con un perro?- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Te comparo con mi mejor amigo, no con un arma o con una mascota- contestó sonriendo Kiba-. Te comparo con alguien sin el que no estoy completo… Aunque siempre podría equivocarme…

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó ella volteándolo a ver.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir- dijo Kiba poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella, para quedar ambos en la misma posición-. Es que también estaría perdido sin ti…

-Kiba…- susurró sonriendo.

-Perdóname…- dijo el chico un poco sonrojado-. Me lastimaste, y aunque no te justifico, te entiendo; me duele verte llorar, demasiado como para querer engañarme pensando que ya no te quiero. Y creo que tus palabras son sinceras…

-Kiba!- exclamo sollozando Fû abrazando al chico-. Eres todo lo que tengo, lo que me queda para seguir luchando!

-Y tu eres mi primer motivo para luchar- dijo Kiba abrazándola-. A veces la vida puede ser muy vacía… ya no me siento vacio contigo…

* * *

-Alto!- ordenó un ninja armado; no tenia ningún tipo de símbolo representativo, pero eso era algo que ya esperaban.

-Somos los ninjas de Konoha y Takumi- declaró Ken con firmeza.

-¿Pruebas?

-Estas- dijo señalando los sacos que cargaba.

El ninja observo las varas solo unos segundos para proceder a darles el paso.

-Llegamos- declaró Ken tras dar unos pasos.

-Por fin!- gritó Sakura, y se tiro a los brazos de Ken, permitiéndose sollozar por primera vez. Los otros ninjas aliviados se tiraron al suelo ahí mismo; Shino permaneció mirando hacia atrás en silencio.

-Tranquila…- susurró Ken.

-La maestra Kurenai murió…- sollozó Sakura terriblemente agitada-. Y no podía… no pudimos… ni siquiera llorar por ella…

-Lo sé…

-La perdimos… para siempre…- dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Ken a los ojos.

-Lo sé…- respondió ella con tristeza.

-Gracias…- susurró y abrazo fuertemente a Ken mientras continuaba abrazándola.

-Maestra, debemos irnos- dijo uno de los ninjas.

Al escuchar las palabras, la chica se seco las lágrimas y se separo de Ken, dispuesta a dejarla partir y despedirla con un apropiado agradecimiento; pero Ken miraba fijamente hacia atrás, de donde venían. Su mirada tenía una terrible determinación, pero también un sombrío augurio. En silencio, la líder observó a sus soldados tranquilamente.

-Váyanse.

-¿Qué?

-Váyanse, debo terminar esto…- dijo Ken con un tono autoritario-. Samehada debe ser de Takumi…

-Entendido- asintieron los ninjas-. Cuídese mucho, maestra. Y hágalo morir con mucho dolor…

-Maestra Ken…- susurró Sakura confundida-. Esta segura que es lo mejor…

Ken guardo silencio mientras sus compañeros se alejaban, con una dirección muy distinta de la que venían; ninguno de ellos volteó para atrás, y no esperaba menos. Si alguno de ellos lo hiciera, arrojaría una certera aguja a aquellos ojos profanadores. Una orden era una orden, así siempre era en Takumi desde los últimos tiempos; la aldea se había debilitado al no saber seguir los preceptos ninjas en un principio, pero ahora eran tal vez la aldea más estricta al respecto. Cuando los vio lo suficientemente lejos, volteó a ver a Sakura y a Shino.

-No lo tomes a mal, Sakura-dijo Ken con una sonrisa, acariciando su cara-. Pero Shino está listo… tú no…

-¿A qué se refiere, maestra?- preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Kurenai nos salvo… a todos…- dijo Ken con seriedad-. Paulatinamente hubiéramos muertos todos; no tenía posibilidad contra Itachi. Lo menos que le debo a la hoja, a Kurenai, es entrenar a quien puedo…

-Maestra…

-Si, aun no termina tu entrenamiento Sakura- dijo sonriente Ken-. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer…

-Si!- exclamó Sakura sonriendo, limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Gracias…- exclamó Shino.

-Se los debo…

Los tres ninjas avanzaron tranquilamente en dirección al lago, donde entregarían las cosas y empezarían a entrenar, esperando a los chicos; tan solo tenían unas horas antes de que llegaran, un día a lo sumo. Pero hasta donde Sakura sabia, Naruto había aprendido el control básico del rasengan en un solo día ¿Qué maravillas podría aprender? Fuera lo que fuera, en honor a Kurenai no debía ser menos que espectacular.

"Probare que no te sacrificaste por una debilucha, Kurenai…"

Sonriendo, Sakura continuó caminando dejando atrás todos sus otros pensamientos.

* * *

-Te amo…- exclamó Fû besándolo.

-Y yo a ti…- dijo sonriente Kiba.

Fû se sentó sobre el regazo de Kiba, poniendo una pierna a cada lado del chico; primero se miraron en silencio, sonrojados. Él sintió que lo invadía un ataque de nerviosismo en forma de tos, pero lo retuvo lo mejor que pudo; ella también estaba nerviosa, temblando. No estaba segura de que seguía, de a donde quería llevar todo esto. Si, Kiba era el hombre, pero ella era mayor; todo llegaría tan lejos como ella quisiera ¿Y qué tan lejos quería? Sentir los cálidos brazos del chico la hacían sentir extrañamente chica, recordar con nostalgia a su padre, pero era un sentimiento diferente. La necesidad de sentirse… protegida? No era la palabra que buscaba, pero ninguna más le llegaba a la mente por el momento, así que por lo menos la dejaría ser en ese momento.

Temblando aun, agachó su cabeza y besó con ternura en los labios a Kiba, quien cerró los ojos nerviosos; si, ella llevaría el ritmo al parecer. Lo continuó besando con cariño, con amor, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos; lagrimas de felicidad. Sentirse amada sinceramente por primera vez. Ya había besado con anterioridad a muchos chicos, pero esta vez… era como si fuera la primera vez en realidad. Nunca había saboreado realmente el momento… Nunca había saboreado realmente el amor… Kiba sintió las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas y abrió los ojos; vio a Fû llorando mientras lo besaba.

-Fû…

-Estoy feliz…- exclamó la chica sonriendo, pero no quiso limpiar las lagrimas, de cierta forma le reconfortaba como se sentían-. Por fin… por fin soy libre…

-…-Kiba no supo que decir a esto, pero Fû lo salvo de la situación dándole otro beso.

Y continuó besando al chico, pero lo que había comenzado como tiernos besos se tornaron con cada uno más y más intensos; más y más cálidos. Recargo sus manos en el pecho del chico con delicadeza, mientras seguía besándolo intensamente; cerró sus ojos con emoción y excitación. Se dejo llevar por el momento, sin pensar, sin planear nada. Simple y sencillamente entregándose a lo que realmente sentía… Y lo que sintió después.

Con algo de nerviosismo, Kiba puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica; ella se detuvo de besarlo, pero él no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Esperó tranquilamente a ver qué sucedía; pero la chica volvió a besarlo entre pequeñas risas. Entonces Kiba no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. Fû le sonreía de una forma picara.

-El cachorro es en realidad un lobo…- susurró ella.

-¿Tú no eres también una?

-Puede…- exclamó ella sonriente.

Sin mediar más palabras, continuó besándolo. Y Kiba decidió recorrer ese hermoso cuerpo con sus manos que al parecer no eran mal recibidas; el olor de la chica lo invadía, cuando involuntariamente canalizo más chakra a su nariz. Sus manos acariciaban delicadamente la piel de la chica debajo de la ombliguera de ella, recorriendo su calidez. Sus manos lentamente se movían, con delicadeza. En un momento dado, sus manos empezaron a abarcar un terreno más amplio.

Acarició delicadamente el trasero de Fû, quien al contacto beso más intensamente al chico, pero no dejo de notar que estaba temblando ¿Miedo, emoción, frio? Esa difícil decirlo, pero por supuesto una pésima idea preguntarlo, así que mientras no recibiera una bofetada, Kiba continuaría. De pronto abandono los labios de la chico para recorrer con besos sus mejillas, y descender por su cuello; con delicadeza impulso a Fû agarrándola de su trasero, hacia arriba, para facilitarse el besar el cuello de la chica. Aunque esto no era más que un estúpido pretexto, pero un pretexto que ella aceptó silenciosamente…

-Kiba…- susurró Fû sonrojada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él.

El chico continuó recorriendo el cuerpo de su amada, con un poco mas de brusquedad, pero no demasiada debido a lo nervioso que se encontraba; un deseo animal empezó a invadirlo, a recorrer su cuerpo con fuerza. Kiba temblaba de excitación, sentía "esa" parte de su cuerpo también temblar de excitación. Una de sus manos recorrió el cuerpo, tocando el pecho de la chica; ella lo volteó a ver en silencio. No había sonrisa, pero tampoco había reproche; su mirada era puramente expectación. Kiba continuó esporádicos besos mientras alzaba lentamente la blusa de la chica; ella desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, entregándose al placer de sentirse… de sentirse en manos de él. De cierta forma era muy agradable sentirse… en manos de alguien; ella, que siempre había sido independiente, que siempre había sido la que "manejara" a otros, sentía una cálida e intensa emoción al saberse en manos de Kiba, de la persona que amaba… de la única persona que amaba que aún le quedaba con vida.

Los labios de Kiba pronto recorrieron su ombligo, y ella sabía lo que vendría después; involuntariamente encajo sus uñas con un poco de fuerza en los hombros de Kiba, pero él chico no dijo nada y continuó. Apretando con un poco más de fuerza el trasero de la chica, recorrió con sus labios el pecho de la chica; la fragancia de la piel era dulce, su calidez era muy atractiva… pero curiosamente, a diferencia de lo que pensaba al principio, en realidad no había un sabor distinto en la piel de esa área. Lo intentó con el pezón pero tampoco había mucha variación en el sabor. Un mito simplemente ¿Qué más seria un mito? ¿Sería bueno averiguarlo?

Ella seguía temblando en sus brazos, agachando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, sonrojada y frágil; delicada y expuesta ¿Era acaso esta la misma Fû? Si, lo era, y mucho más linda que antes, debía admitir. Con delicadeza puso su mano en la cintura de la chica y empezó a descender la falda de la chica, llenó de un deseo animal. Pero al instante una mano temblorosa se colocó sobre la suya. Kiba volteó a ver a la chica a la cara; su cara mostraba una terrible excitación, pero sus ojos mostraban miedo. Mucho miedo.

-Fû…

-Yo… yo…- susurró ella nerviosa-. No puedo… no aun…

-Yo… lo lamento- dijo Kiba agachando la mirada y quitando sus manos de la chica.

Ella acomodó su ropa con algo de nerviosismo ¿Había hecho lo incorrecto? Sentía que amaba a Kiba, en serio; pero no se sentía aun preparada para ello… no cuando aun tenía cosas pendientes que hacer. Con delicadeza, se sentó nuevamente sobre el regazo del chico y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-He perdido muchos sueños, pero si te tengo a mi lado…- dijo la chica suspirando en su pecho-. Puedo dejar el mundo atrás, porque a ti es al único que necesito esta noche…

-Se que el camino no ha sido fácil- dijo Kiba acariciando la mejilla de Fû-. Y podemos perder la fe… Pero no te dejaremos; ni yo ni ninguno de nosotros.

-¿Y cuando termine la misión?

-¿No tienes aldea, cierto?- dijo sonriendo Kiba-. No estás sola… no mas…

-No importa donde estemos, estar en tus brazos siempre será mi hogar- dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y acomodándose más cómodamente.

Kiba la abrazo y sonrió. Fû no tardo en quedarse tranquilamente dormida en sus brazos, y él la abrazo en silencio, con tranquilidad.

**Fin Capitulo 24**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bien, siguiente gran capítulo; primero que nada notaran el titulo repetido de una canción… bueno… pues es que no pude resistir otro songfic y pues aquí esta xD…

Así pues, cambiare el titulo del otro cap. para que este sea oficialmente le cap. "The only one". Crecimiento en la relación de Kiba y Fû, muchos tal vez se emocionaron pensando en una culminación… pues no, todavía falta :3

También un poco respecto a Sakura y Shino, que por fin han llegado al lago de la serpiente; nuestros héroes a solo un día de distancia del lago de la serpiente. Hasta pronto y no tarden en comentar… en serio, comenten, este cap. me tomo mucho tiempo y planeación, no me depriman :(

* * *

_PD- Historia paralela nueva que pueden empezar a checar si desean: "Avatar: The Catalyst" Planeada para menos de quince capítulos, así que aprovéchenlos, seguramente actualización mensual o quincenal. Esta historia sigue la historia del sucesor de Orochimaru, "Aang"… Y los planes ocultos de Kabuto…_

_No dejen de revisar esa historia, y por supuesto, no dejen de comentar esta; muchas gracias por leer, hasta pronto._


	26. Capitulo 25 Interlude

**Capitulo 25- Interlude**

_20 de Febrero (amanecer)_

-¡Una vez más!- gritó Ken con autoridad.

Sakura se limpió el sudor de la frente y se puso de pie; con ambas Katanas en sus costados, procedió a atacar a Ken con rapidez. Los primeros golpes fueron esquivados con facilidad, mientras Ken miraba alrededor; Sakura dio un corte doble que obligo a su maestra a bloquear con su propia espada. Del costado derecha cinco kunai salieron disparadas. Ken saltó para esquivarlas; entonces otras seis kunai salieron disparadas desde la izquierda, metros más arriba de las primeras.

-¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?- dijo entre dientes Ken.

Ken arrojo con su diestra seis kunai bloqueando las de Shino, pero entonces frente a ella, Sakura apareció; había saltado pocos segundos después de ella. Maldiciendo, Ken apenas pudo bloquear un nuevo ataque, pero este la hizo caer rudamente al suelo. Sakura se adelanto con rapidez al aterrizar al suelo cuando Ken apenas se levantaba. Dio una estocada con la derecha mientras Ken la esquivaba con facilidad; la mujer se giró y soltó una patada, pero Sakura giro sobre su propio eje, continuando la estocada hacia el costado de su maestra. Asamiya reaccionó apenas con suficiente tiempo y transformó su patada en un salto, escapando del ataque. Pero Sakura aun venía detrás de ella.

Recogió su embate y propio un nuevo corte con la izquierda; la ninja de Takumi sintió el golpe acercarse y con un movimiento rápido coloco su kunai en la espalda, parando el golpe. Sakura uso su otra arma para dar un corte horizontal. Ken giró arrojando de un golpe a Sakura y se puso en posición. Sakura retrocedió trastabillando, y con una sonrisa Ken se lanzo al ataque, pero tropezó al primer paso.

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamó trastabillando pero recuperándose rápidamente.

A sus pies, dos agujas sostenían un hilo roto; cuando volvió su mirada al frente, Shino ya sostenía una kunai a su espalda y Sakura ambas espadas en sus hombros respectivos. Ken soltó sus armas con una sonrisa.

-Vaya… por el área de estrategia no están mal parados, según veo…

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo Sakura, cansada.

-¿Los puso Shino?- inquirió Ken sentándose en el suelo.

-No, fui yo mientras bloqueabas mi golpe a tus espaldas.

-Si hubiera saltado habría fallado la estrategia- exclamó Ken sonriendo.

-Hubiéramos hecho otra entonces- replicó Shino con seriedad.

Ken suspiró y se limpió el sudor agotada. Así mismo, Sakura se quito su camisa quedando solamente con la playera ninja debajo, y así mismo se dejo caer al suelo. Shino la acompaño en silencio, tomando asiento con tranquilidad. Los tres miraron fijamente al lejano lago de la serpiente, donde se veía a varias personas moviendo agitadamente. El lago era enorme como para alcázar a verlo en toda su extensión, además de que una densa niebla cubría la mayor parte no solo del lago sino del propio bosque, pero desde que habían llegado cumpliendo con el encargo, las personas se movían con rapidez. No pudieron dejar de notar que a pesar de que no todos eran ninjas, todos pertenecían a un solo clan… a una sola aldea.

-Han estado moviéndose mucho desde que llegamos…- comentó Shino con tranquilidad.

-Creo que es porque saben que dos Akatsuki vienen tras de nosotros- exclamó Sakura.

-No es asunto nuestro- replicó Ken con enfado, poniéndose de pie.

Sin decir una palabra más, la mujer se retiro de vuelta a la cabaña que se les había asignado, por cierto lejos del lago. Sakura y Shino la vieron en silencio.

-Ella sabe algo…- susurró Sakura.

-Es obvio, su aldea construyó las barras que están colocando alrededor del lago.

-¿Están poniendo las barras alrededor del lago? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tengo mis contactos- exclamó Shino alzando su mano, mostrando a sus insectos.

-¿Con que motivo?

-No entiendo para que sirven las barras, pero diría que se traen algo grande entre manos- explicó Shino-. Y debe ser algo muy egoísta…

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque si no fuera así, Ken no se sentiría culpable- exclamó Shino con agachando la mirada-. En algún momento, Ken nos tomo cariño y ahora se siente culpable de la muerte de Kurenai…

-Se que se siente culpable…- exclamó Sakura mirando hacia la cabaña donde estaba su maestra-. Pero no creo que sea por lo que ellos hacen; creo que es más porque ella misma fue egoísta: deseaba recuperar a Samehada a cualquier costo.

-Tal vez…- susurró Shino sin decir nada mas, volviendo a mirar hacia el lago.

En parte Sakura se sintió decepcionada de que a pesar de la poca ropa que traía encima, Shino no la miraba; pero después reflexiono y llego a la conclusión de que no todos los chicos eran tan pervertidos como Naruto y Jiraiya. Shino era un chico muy noble con un puro corazón, si bien Naruto también lo era a pesar de lo pervertido. Pero Shino era diferente; si no fuera porque ya lo había visto llorar, Sakura se preguntaría si realmente sabía lo que era tener sentimientos. Ahora se sentía culpable por esa clase de pensamientos tan egocéntricos y vanidosos; ella no era la única con un corazón humano en el mundo. Tal vez solamente era que todos ellos eran muy malos ninjas: Naruto, Sasuke y ella misma; siempre habían mostrado sentimientos, a diferencia de Kakashi, pero los ninjas no debían ser sentimentales, y ellos lo eran. Shino solo era un ninja muy bien entrenado que no se permitía bajar la guardia. Guardó sus Katanas en silencio mientras procedía a volver a colocarse la camisa, dispuesta a tomar un buen baño en los próximos minutos.

-Técnicamente somos prisioneros- exclamó Shino llamando la atención de Sakura.

-¿Disculpa, Shino?

-Esta cabaña ya estaba preparada cuando llegamos- explicó Shino tranquilamente-. No se nos permite volver al bosque ni ir al lago; estamos emplazados a las orillas de su propio campamento y en ningún momento se han acercado a hablar con nosotros sobre nuestros planes. Somos prisioneros…

El pensamiento le pareció demasiado correcto a Sakura en realidad, pero prefirió desechar la idea. No porque tuviera miedo, si no porque le preocupaba pensar que lo que sea que pasara allá abajo era más grande de lo que creían.

-Llevamos menos de un día aquí, no podemos juzgar tan rápido; tal vez podamos ir a hablar con alguien más tarde, a pesar de que Kurenai esté con nosotros, ella no es la líder del equipo. Si se niegan a decirnos nada, puedo ir luego entonces a espiar. No será muy difícil esquivar sus guardias con tanta niebla- replicó la chica sonriendo-. Voy a bañarme.

-Si… yo te acompaño- dijo Shino reflexivo.

-¿Q-que?- exclamó Sakura con la boca abierta, sonrojada.

-¿Eh?- exclamó a su vez Shino mirándola- ¿Qué…? No!

-Y-yo… eh…- Sakura retrocedió un paso, dejando caer sus Katanas y tapándose como si estuviera desnuda-. No sería buena idea…

-N-No!- exclamó Shino alarmado, sonrojándose-. No era eso, Sakura. Me refería a que podría ir contigo a conseguir información. Solo eso!

-Oh… yo…- Sakura se sonrojo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, cada vez mas sonrojados. Shino no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de que esas no fueron sus palabras, la idea se había implantado en su cabeza de un modo persistente. Sentía algo por Sakura, y a pesar de que nunca había hallado interés por hombres o mujeres, estaba seguro que era el mismo sentimiento que Hinata tenía por Naruto. Pero todo era culpa de Sakura, la chica hablaba demasiado atropelladamente y comentaba tres o cuatros a la vez antes de que él pudiera decirle su opinión sobre una. Pero por el momento, no podía más que continuar mirándola fijamente. No porque no pudiera despegar su mirada, sino porque quería saber sus reacciones… Porque desconocía como actuar después de ese pequeño malentendido ¿Era acaso el momento para decir algo mas… tierno? No, no podía. No era el momento, no para él al menos.

Sonrojada, Sakura agachó la mirada y esbozó una media sonrisa al tiempo que recogía su Katana; tal vez la pervertida era ella en realidad. A Naruto lo hubiera golpeado por un comentario como aquel ¿Por qué a Shino no? ¿Y si hubiera sido Sasuke? La verdad es que de cualquier modo, aun era una niña; cosas como las perversiones de Naruto la ponían nerviosa, y no estaba lista para algo tan grande.

"Puedes matar a un hombre pero ni pensar en estar desnuda frente a uno…"

De cierta forma, en su mente sonaba muy gracioso; suspirando le dedicó una última mirada a Shino quien la seguía viendo en silencio, sonrojado. Se preguntó si su tono rojizo era por haber dicho una tontería o porque realmente le llamaba la atención la idea; sintió que ella misma se sonrojaba aun más. Dedicándole una coqueta sonrisa a Shino, susurró algo para sí misma antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse a la cabaña.

El chico no pudo evitar quedarse congelado donde estaba hasta que la chica entró en la cabaña; tal vez ella no lo sabía, pero en realidad Shino era un experto estudiando el movimiento corporal de las personas, parte de su entrenamiento como Aburame. Lo que Sakura había susurrado para sí misma a unos metros de distancia había sido "Tal vez algún día". Las miles de implicaciones que podían conllevar esa frase lo hicieron sentirse muy agitado…

* * *

Hinata despertó acostada contra un árbol, aun estaba demasiado oscuro. Vio a Naruto sentado a unos metros, montando la guardia, pero no pudo decidirse a moverse; estaba demasiado confundida. Recordaba lo que había pasado y como al parecer había perdido la consciencia. Había despertado una hora después, recargada contra el árbol, y Naruto a unos metros de distancia también dormido; había decidido volver a dormir. Después había sido su guardia, y cuando tuvo que despertar a Naruto ninguno de los dos se volteó a ver o se dijo más allá de las palabras estrictamente necesaria.

¿Qué era lo que seguía? Todo era tan repentino, tan rápido. No sabía cómo actuar frente a Naruto y se sentía más nerviosa aun, pero no podía dejar de hablarle porque entonces él pensaría mal. Solo que la situación era muy incómoda y embarazosa. Por un momento deseó haber platicado de este tipo de cosas con las chicas de la academia o con su madre…

Suspirando, se levantó lentamente y camino hacia Naruto.

* * *

-N-naru-to…- la voz tartamuda de Hinata le dio un vuelco a su corazón.

-Hi-hinata- dijo el chico sonriendo, volteándola a ver.

-Buenos… días…

-Si… buenos días…- asintió el chico nervioso.

Ambos guardaron silencio, evitando el contacto visual; de pie frente a Naruto, Hinata enfocó su mirada en sus dedos y empezó a jugar con ellos, tratando de olvidar la cercanía de Naruto, imaginando que solo era un compañero más. Pero no era un compañero más, ahora más que nunca distaban de ser solamente compañeros.

-Yo… quieres que yo… te haga el desayuno?- dijo la chica tímidamente, sonrojada.

-Oh, si… si, seria genial Hinata-chan- exclamó Naruto. Al instante se sonrojó y se tapó la boca.

Hinata se sonrojó ante la familiaridad, pero también soltó una pequeña risita; Naruto no pudo evitar voltear a verla. Hinata le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, una sonrisa que casi lo hacía perderse en sus ojos. Casi. Afortunadamente eso no sucedió antes de que viera la lluvia de Kunai que se avecinaba a la espalda de la chica.

-Hinata!- gritó Naruto jalando a la chica. La cogió en brazos y se giró, dejando su propia espalda como escudo humano.

La chica cerró los ojos y ambos permanecieron en silencio cuando se escucho el golpe sordo de las kunai; habían penetrado. Hinata alcanzó a ver las armas de reojo cuando Naruto se giró, pero ahora no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Si esa lluvia de Kunais había impactado a Naruto, estaría cerca de la muerte. Se apretó con fuerza contra el pecho del chico, temerosa. No abriría los ojos aunque el enemigo la matara por eso; su corazón estaba petrificado por la idea de ver a Naruto moribundo.

-¿Piensan quedarse ahí, chicos?- replicó una voz cercana-. No me caería mal algo de ayuda…

Tanto Naruto como Hinata abrieron los ojos impresionados; el primer impacto fue notar ambos que estaban intactos. Ambos voltearon a la espalda del chico y vieron una carcasa de arena cubriéndolos a ambos a la perfección. Solo entonces sus mentes reaccionaron y reconocieron la voz.

-Dijiste que eran cuatro!- replicó un ninja.

-Ese ninja no venía con ellos, ataquen…

Frente a ellos, Gaara elevaba pilares de arena con rapidez y habilidad, bloqueando ataques de Kunai; los pilares se alzaban rápidamente recibiendo la mayor concentración de impactos, y formaban rápidas columnas que se conectaban entre ellos recibiendo también las más escasas Kunai. Después se desbarataban volviendo al suelo donde pocos segundos después se volvían a formar. Con frustración, varios ninjas alrededor de ellos atacaban repetidamente arrojando Kunai y shuriken, pero ninguna pasaba más allá de los pilares de arena. El chico de la arena permanecía parado realizando sellos, al parecer para controlar el flujo de la arena.

Era obvio que nada penetraría la defensa que Gaara les ofrecía, pero eso no disminuía el numero de enemigos, ellos debían salir a combatir. Sin mediar más palabras, Naruto se levantó; Hinata hizo lo mismo confundida, y ambos se acercaron con rapidez a Gaara.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Gaara?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, Naruto- replicó Gaara mirándolo de reojo-. Necesitó que me den diez segundos sin salir del círculo de arena. Acabare con ellos.

-Diez segundos…- susurró Naruto mirando alrededor. Afortunadamente no estaban rodeados sino que era un fuego cruzado. Los ninjas solo estaban detrás y al frente-. Bien, yo cubro el frente…

-Yo atrás- asintió Hinata.

-Clones de sombra- exclamó Naruto. Al instante creó catorce clones de sombra, todos ellos sacaron una kunai y se prepararon para saltar y cubrirlos.

-Ocho trigramas: Treinta y dos palmas- exclamó Hinata adoptando la posición clásica Hyuga.

-Listos- exclamó Naruto sonriendo a Gaara.

Gaara asintió y dejó de formular los sellos. Los pilares cayeron pesadamente al suelo, dejando el aire libre. Al instante los clones de Naruto saltaron al frente, desviando lo mejor que podían cada ataque de Kunai; por su parte, Hinata tomó dos Kunai en la mano y haciendo una modificación a la técnica clásica, empezó a golpear las kunai del enemigo bloqueándolas con facilidad.

-Rompieron la defensa, refuercen- gritó una voz conocida por Naruto.

-Técnica de viento: cañón reforzado de doble línea- exclamó Gaara formando sellos.

Los clones bloqueaban con gran habilidad la lluvia de Kunai, pero empezaron a caer destrozados por la superioridad numérica. Hinata bloqueaba lo mejor que podía los ataques, pero cada vez se veía mas y mas presionada, su precisión fallando por fragmentos de segundos que apenas eran suficientes para mantener al grupo a salvo. Gaara continuó formando los sellos, mientras la arena se removía alrededor de ellos y arrastraba consigo algo bajo la arena. En pocos segundos se formaron dos hileras de tumultos de arena en el frente y otros dos atrás; y pronto se terminaron los sellos.

Naruto y Hinata miraron de reojo el repentino movimiento de la arena, con descarada curiosidad; justo cuando uno de ellos iba a empezar a fallar, Naruto, la técnica termino. De las dos hileras pronto se provocó una explosión que mando disparados a gran velocidad dos hileras de armas: la de debajo de shuriken y la de arriba de Kunai. El ataque devastó instantáneamente las copas de los arboles así como a los ninjas que estaban ahí; todos cayeron al suelo heridos mortalmente, o muertos ya directamente. Dedos, orejas y ojos salieron desprendidos de los cuerpos según la altura en la que se encontraban, entre la lluvia de astillas y sangre que las acompañaban.

El espectáculo fue perturbadoramente sangriento para ambos chicos, que les pareció obvio que no serian atacados mas; la arena dejo de removerse y Gaara miró alrededor en busca de amenazas. La técnica era ciertamente mortal, pero en circunstancias normales era prácticamente imposible de realizar.

-Uuh…- gimió uno de los pocos ninjas sobrevivientes.

-Hey, conoce a ese imbécil- exclamó Naruto-. Lo dejamos atrás amarrado… moribundo…

-Malditos bastardos- susurró Tai escupiendo sangre.

El grupo se acerco con rapidez al ninja. Tai estaba tirado en el suelo, con un brazo y un pie menos, así como múltiples cortadas en todo su cuerpo y masas deformes donde deberían estar sus orejas. En su cara escurría la sangre con rapidez, formando líneas bien definidas. Tai parpadeó mirándolos fijamente.

-Imbécil, te dejamos vivir- dijo Naruto con mirada tétrica.

-Ya estaba muerto, mocoso- replicó él sonriendo-. En el momento que falle… no hubo más esperanzas…

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó Gaara con autoridad.

Hinata permanecía atrás, a la expectativa; mirando alrededor vio a la mayoría de los ninjas que permanecían vivos sonriendo. Todos los miraban fijamente; no parecía haber más enemigos cercanos, pero empezaba a tener sus dudas. Con rapidez formulo los sellos apropiados y activo su byakugan para revisar el área.

-Matarlos…- susurró Tai sin levantar la mirada.

-Ya sabias que no podrías con nosotros- replicó Naruto furioso.

-Te matare, jodido Kyubi; no eres más que un monstruo…

Naruto apretó los dientes y con furia pateó el muñón de lo que quedaba del brazo de Tai. El ninja grito de dolor, escupiendo más sangre; Gaara miró a Naruto y vio formarse una media sonrisa en sus labios. No comentó nada al respecto, porque sabía de qué iba la cosa, pero no por eso le agrado el hecho. Naruto volvió a patear al ninja maldiciéndolo.

Hinata observó que no había ningún enemigo más a los alrededores, y de paso comprobó que Fû y Kiba se encontraban sanos, habiendo vencido a sus propios enemigos. Pero entonces lo vio: una enorme concentración de energía en todos los ninjas. Eso no era lo extraño, lo extraño es que el chakra provenía en absoluto de la misma fuente; todos estaban imbuidos en el chakra de otra persona. Un chakra muy poderoso que explotaría en cualquier momento. Sonriendo, Tai lanzó una shuriken que Naruto esquivo con facilidad.

-¿No te rindes nunca?- replicó Naruto enojado.

-Nunca- asintió Tai-. Yo ya estaba muerto.

Gaara siguió la shuriken con la mirada, y esta se impacto contra una rama, cortándola; al instante una flecha salió disparada al cielo.

-Gaara, Naruto- exclamó Hinata-. Estos ninjas están llenos de chakra, un chakra ajeno a ellos…

-Maldición…- susurró Gaara con enojo.

Con rapidez jaló a Hinata del brazo y a Naruto del cuello, tirándose al suelo con ambos; Tai empezó a reír de forma sombría. Pronto todos los demás ninjas moribundos siguieron el ejemplo y en menos de un segundo explotaron en una enorme columna de luz. La explosión de luz fue devastadora para Hinata, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos en espera de lo peor. De nuevo había sido una inútil, había visto las cosas demasiado tarde. Eso era algo que debió haber notado desde que estaban enfrentando a sus enemigos. Ahora morirían.

* * *

Fû abrió sus ojos, teniendo en frente a un samurái que asestó un limpió golpe horizontal con su Katana; con rapidez se zafo del abrazo de Kiba y pateó los brazos del hombre, desviando el golpe. Después se levanto con rapidez y enterró una kunai en su cuello mientras un sobresaltado Kiba despertaba para verse salpicado de la sangre del enemigo; no había tiempo para explicaciones.

Miró a su alrededor para verse rodeada de ocho samuráis… Cuatro arqueros y dos Berserk. Esto no solo era obra de la aldea de la roca, esto era algo mucha más gordo obra del país entero de la tierra. Kiba se puso de pie tras de ella y se adelanto unos pasos.

-¿Qué diablos quieren?- replicó el chico- ¿Por qué nos atacan?

-Tenemos ordenes de matar a todos ninja que encontremos que no sea de la roca- replicó uno de los samurái-. Ahora más que nunca tras su afrenta no podemos dejarlos vivos…

-¡Ustedes nos atacaron!- replicó furiosa Fû.

-Morirán- dijo el samurái alzando su espada.

-Esto no es bueno, Fû- exclamó Kiba mirando a la chica-. Los samurái no me preocupan, pero los otros…

Los berserk, era muy probable que Kiba no los conociera; eran guerreros especializados en el uso de armas con látigos o cadenas. Hasta donde sabía ella, los berserk eran guerreros únicos usados por el país de la tierra. Uno de ellos tenía una cadena con un pincho en su extremo, mientras que el otro portaba un látigo enredado alrededor del cuello con una larga cuchilla en cada extremo arrastrando en el suelo. El del látigo portaba un paliacate con un numero dos, el otro un paliacate igual con un numero uno. Era su rango. No estaba segura de cómo funcionaba ello, pero creía recordaba que eran de nivel bajo al parecer.

-Kiba, yo me encargare de los Berserk- declaró ella.

-¿Los tipos con paliacate?

-Si…- asintió ella.

Los ocho samurái avanzaron, y para sorpresa de ambos, todos cargaron contra Kiba; con rapidez el chico retrocedió, siendo seguido por Akamaru, a quien en realidad los samurái ignoraban. Fû no tuvo tiempo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto, porque los arqueros dieron su primera ronda de disparos. Las flechas surcaron el aire con rapidez y certeza; estaban demasiado cerca para pensar en esquivarlos. Y así fue, las flechas la atravesaron en ambos hombros y en el abdomen. Los arqueros sonrieron satisfechos.

Kiba esquivó el primer embate de dos samurái, que perfectamente coordinados atacaban uno tras otro; por supuesto ocho samurái eran mucho espacio para un solo combatiente. Mientras estos dos samurái lo atacaban con presteza y sin respiro, los otros seis los rodearon asegurándose de no dejar escapatoria al chico. Lo estaban arrinconando, obligándolo a hacer lo que ellos querían. Cada vez que se alejaba demasiado de sus dos principales combatientes, uno de los otros samurái lo atacaba con fiereza, obligándolo a retomar la posición dentro del círculo.

Cuando los arqueros ya bajaban sus arcos, Fû explotó convirtiendo su cuerpo desgarrado en cientos de hojas de arboles; tanto los berserk como los arqueros quedaron confundidos. La confusión se incremento cuando dos de los arqueros recibieron una shuriken en cada uno de sus ojos. Con rapidez los Berserk actuaron y giraron sus armas, devastando en solo cuatro rápidos movimientos los bosques alrededor. La chica cayó desbalanceada de uno de los arboles destruidos. Los arqueros aprovecharon y atacaron con rapidez, y en esta ocasión Fû uso su bolsa naranja como escudo.

El chico esquivó un ataque más y empezó a planear una estrategia; notó rápidamente que estaban ignorando a Akamaru. Era entonces el movimiento más obvio posible. Las heridas de sus batallas anteriores aun le dolían, pues a diferencia de Naruto, él aun no había sanado al completo sus heridas. Una pelea directa resultaba muy mala idea.

-Akamaru, los voy a reunir- explicó Kiba en susurros, esquivando los ataques-. A mi señal harás tu marcado dinámico, apunta a los ojos. Los segundos serán vitales…

Uno de los samurái reforzó la velocidad de su ataque y cortó el hombre de Kiba.

-Desgraciados- exclamó Kiba fingiendo frustración y dejando caer una píldora de soldado.

Akamaru tomó la píldora con rapidez y la ingirió; se alejó al instante y se preparó para la señal del chico.

**Fin Capitulo 25**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Mucho me la pensé respecto si continuarle al capítulo o dejarlo para el siguiente. La verdad es que para agilizar la publicación tanto de este capítulo como del siguiente, decidí dejarle hasta aquí. Y bueno, realmente nos estamos acercando mucho al final, irónicamente notó que cada vez comentan menos lo cual me decae un poco el animo

Notaran el primer cambio en la historia con la incursión de los arqueros y "berserk"; bueno, en realidad quiero incluir más que solo Samuráis y ninjas, así que estos son las primeras "clases" nuevas en introducir. Eso le dará más dinamismo a los enfrentamientos a lo largo de la historia, aunque aun no tengo bien definido cuales son en su totalidad las clases. Espero que estos nuevos enemigos les dejen un buen sabor de boca. Sobre todo eran necesarios para mostrar la intriga política que se está gestando alrededor del tres colas…

De cualquier forma, espero que aquellos que siguen mi historia se animen a comentar y me hagan saber si les está gustando la historia, de cualquier forma yo aquí seguiré publicando para los que me siguen apoyando, hasta pronto.

* * *

_PD- Se acerca el gran final, sin embargo a diferencia de lo que había pensado en un principio, es altamente recomendable leer la historia alterna "Jiraiyas Team assault" para entender en su totalidad los eventos que se están llevando a cabo en este momento en Forsaken Crew… Igualmente no es que sea "indispensable" leer, pero definitivamente resolverá muchas dudas que de otro modo solamente serán mencionadas "de pasadita", así que en base de que tanto quieran saber de la historia es si deciden o no leer la historia alterna. De cualquier modo gracias por continuar esta historia y no olviden comentar ;D_


	27. Capitulo 26 Two Hearts

**Capitulo 26- Two Hearts**

_20 de Febrero (Amanecer)_

Dos siluetas observaban desde las sombras las batallas llevadas a cabo por Kiba, Fû y los demás; la intrusión del ninja de la arena había sido en extrema inesperada, pero igualmente no era del todo desfavorable. Al parecer los planes se adelantarían.

-Eliminar a esos dos, es solo una pérdida de tiempo- exclamó una de las sombras.

-¿Debemos retirar a nuestros hombres entonces?

-¿Y delatar nuestra presencia, nuestra existencia?- replicó burlándose-. Nada de eso, están jodidos punto y final. No podrán matarlos, y si logran realmente matar a los Jinchuriki entonces será algo bueno. De cualquier forma, retrasarlos o si quiera herirlos puede ser bueno para nuestros propósitos.

-Señor, esto puede ser demasiado grande- replicó la otra sombra-. Podríamos hacernos de enemigos poderosos: La hoja, la arena y la cascada…

-La hoja está en crisis, la arena está decayendo y la cascada es demasiado egoísta para hacer nada en absoluto- replicó la otra sombra, poniéndose de pie-. El verdadero peligro está en la sutileza, entre el atardecer y la noche… Es entonces cuando tendremos problemas…

-¿Señor?

-Tarde o temprano alguien descubrirá nuestros planes y harán lo posible por detenernos… hasta la muerte- explicó la sombra. Un protector brillo entre la oscuridad dejando ver el símbolo de la roca; un ninja-. Hacernos con el poder de cuanto Bijuu se pueda y matar a los Jinchuriki de las demás aldeas no es cosa fácil…

-El Kyubi es una presa muy importante- comentó la otra sombra- ¿Podemos darnos el lujo de matarlo sin intentar atraparlo?

-Esos dos no morirán- replicó el ninja-. Aun así, no puedo darme el lujo de intentar enfrentar a ambos cuando debo llegar cuanto antes a capturar al tres colas. Las prioridades deben ser claras.

-¿Y las aldeas, señor?

-La política nos favorece- replicó el ninja burlonamente-. Nadie hará nada en absoluto, sobre todo ahora que Akatsuki ha mostrado sus intenciones.

-¿Cree que las cosas se desarrollen como las tenia planeadas?

-Es cierto que estos dos idiotas vinieron inesperadamente, pero confió perfectamente en que lograremos continuar adelante- dijo con confianza el ninja-. Después de todo, llevamos años planeando esto.

La señal se disparó; una flecha se elevó en el cielo mostrándole que era tiempo. Con rapidez formulo los sellos adecuados, sonriendo.

-Liberar- susurró divertido mientras una terrible explosión arrasaba varios árboles a unos metros de ellos-. Es hora de irnos… Si los Jinchuriki no mueren estarán fuera de combate por días… Ambas cosas nos favorecen.

-¿No podríamos capturarlos ahora?

Con furia, el ninja se giro y tomó a la otra sombra del cuello, estrellándolo contra el árbol más cercano; la diferencia de estatura era demasiado notoria. La luz iluminó la penumbra en ese instante, mostrando los ojos furiosos de un hombre debajo de una kasa roja metálica; pronto la luz despejo por completo las sombras, revelando un imponente hombre de armadura roja parecida a la samurái clásica, pero con un horno en la espalda. El hombre de la roca miraba con furia incontenible al hombre que sostenía.

-No vuelvas a cuestionar mis métodos- replicó el ninja-. No olvides quien es el que manda aquí…

-S-si, Han-sama…- susurró el otro hombre aterrado.

Han dejó caer al hombre al suelo al tiempo que veía a lo lejos a Fû y a Kiba seguir peleando; no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Conocía perfectamente a la chica, no podía ser otra que la hija del anterior cinco colas. No pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa; sería interesante volver a verla algún día, pues estaba seguro que ella lo reconocería.

-Dos corazón que late, uno mejor que otro- susurró Han mirando a ambos chicos pelear-. Dos corazones juntos en una pesadilla… Si no hubieras sido ninja, habrías sido feliz, niña…

-Señor…- exclamó el otro hombre alcanzándolo.

-Cállate- ordenó Han-. No hay nada más que dejar, nada más que decir…

-Sí, señor…- asintió con temor.

-Al lago de la serpiente- dijo el ninja divertido-. Hora de supervisar de primera mano este gran pasó para nuestra nación..

* * *

-Maldito ninja- exclamó uno de los samurái mientras atacaba con verdadera pasión a Kiba-. No deberías ser tan ágil…

-Es cierto, es más rápido de lo normal- replicó otro de los samurái que rodeaba a Kiba.

-Aun así, no puede aguantar todo el día; somos ocho y él solo uno…- declaró otro de los samurái.

Kiba no hizo ningún comentario ni cambio su expresión; debía estar concentrado. Era cierto que los samurái no eran muy rápidos, pero eran demasiado precisos. Compensaban la falta de velocidad con golpes certeros difíciles de esquivar; sin embargo, para otro ninja menos ágil y rápido que Kiba, esos golpes serian imposibles de esquivar. No obstante el estaba en problemas mientras luchaba por hacerlos moverse al punto adecuado: a unos metros a la derecha había una piedra enorme. Solo llegar a ella le daría suficiente tiempo para atacar.

* * *

Fû dejó caer su bolsa, preguntándose brevemente si debía usar su arma secreta; en realidad no quería hacerlo, porque gastaría mucho chakra y estaban demasiado cerca del lago de la serpiente. No, no debía usarla. Tampoco es como si la fuera a usar en el lago, pero el chakra que ocupaba no se recuperaría a tiempo. Sellar al tres colas le tomaría mucho chakra.

-No disparen, vamos nosotros- declaró el berserk de la cadena con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó la chica poniéndose firmemente de pie.

-Venimos a matarte- sonrió el berserk en respuesta.

-No me refiero a "ustedes"- replicó ella-. Me refiero al país de la tierra ¿Qué interés tienen en esto?

-Pequeña, si tuviera información tan importante no estaría aquí- se burló el berserk-. Mi nombre es Ward. Y al parecer sabes que puedes esperar de mi; soy un berserk de nivel uno.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Jeje… por vanidad, supongo- respondió Ward alzando los hombros-. He matado más ninjas de los que puedas imaginar. Se cómo enfrentarme a ti…

Sin mediar mas palabras, Ward giró su cadena y lanzo su doncella contra ella (N/A: para evitar llamarle "bola con pinchos, me referiré a ella como doncella; al parecer es el nombre que recibe según varias personas que he referido aunque la wiki no pudo darme información…). Fû la esquivo haciéndose a un lado, pero el otro berserk le lanzo su látigo con un golpe vertical; maldiciendo, Fû sacó una kunai y bloqueó el ataque, pero el impacto la hizo desplomarse en el suelo.

-Maldición- susurró la chica poniéndose de pie; sin un arma grande y pesada para contrarrestar los ataques no solo resultaba difíciles de bloquear sino peligroso; la cuchilla podía resbalar y cortarla, y en cuanto a la doncella era más fácil que le rompieran a ella la muñeca que bloquear el ataque.

-Morirás rápido y dolorosamente…- sonrió Ward.

Ward y el otro berserk hicieron un ataque simultaneó, ambos verticales; Fû empezó a retroceder para escapar del alcance de las armas, pero ambos berserk soltaron mas sus armas para darles más alcance. La chica maldijo en silenció mientras pensaba con pocos segundos lo que podría hacer; retroceder mas quedaba fuera de las posibilidades, porque ellos solamente soltarían mas sus armas para seguir aumentando su alcance indefinidamente. Y tampoco le alcanzaría el tiempo para formar sellos.

-Hora de portarnos épicos- dijo Fû sonriendo.

Con una kunai en cada mano, cambió su impulso a la derecha: directo a las armas. Este movimiento confundió un poco a los berserk, que sin embargo no desviaron el ataque. Rápidamente la chica saltó y colocó ambas manos entre la cadena y el látigo; abrió ambas manos creando un espacio entre las armas y entró. La doncella alcanzo a rasgarle la pantorrilla derecha, y la cuchilla le cortó levemente el hombro, pero alcanzó a pasar relativamente de una pieza entre ambas armas. No perdió el tiempo y aun antes de tocar el suelo, arrojó su kunai a la cadena. La misma entró en un eslabón a casi la mitad de la cadena, elevando el arma; sonriendo, Fû empezó un sello rápido.

-Técnica de viento: ráfaga corta- exclamó la chica soplando un gran viento por su boca.

Al instante, la ráfaga impactó a la doncella, impulsándola a gran velocidad; la kunai continuó su asenso y pronto Ward perdió el control de su arma. La elevación a media cadena provoco que el arma se doblara a la mitad, llevando de regreso al origen el arma de Ward.

-¡¿Qué haces, idiota?- exclamó horrorizado el otro berserk tirándose al suelo, soltando su propia arma.

El látigo salió disparado sin un punto de soporte y la cuchilla se insertó en un árbol cercano; Ward maldijo a lo bajo esperando su propia arma. Enredó rápidamente la cadena a lo largo de su brazo derecho, dos veces, y tan pronto llegó el arma hasta él, la impacto con su brazo con gran fuerza. La doncella desvió su dirección ligeramente hacia atrás; un poco horrorizado, Ward vio como la doncella se dirigía a los arqueros. Por supuesto, los arqueros lo vieron muy tarde. El hombro del arquero de la derecha explotó en una lluvia de sangre mientras su brazo se torcía en una posición insana y dolorosa.

Fû aprovecho el momento de confusión; tomó el látigo y jalándolo trajo hacia si la cuchilla. Cortó la cuerda en dos, manteniendo ambas, y jalo el extremo de la cuchilla que estaba incrustada en el árbol. La misma se desprendió con un sonido sordo mientras ella saltaba. El berserk apenas estaba alzando su mirada cuando Fû aterrizó en su espalda, incrustando la cuchilla en su corazón. El hombre murió sin hacer ningún ruido. Ward ya volteaba cuando Fû le arrojó la cuchilla; el hombre esquivó el ataque apenas recibiendo un corte en la mejilla, pero cuando volteó a ver a la chica, esta jalaba de su cadena con una sonrisa.

La doncella regresaba con rapidez; sin perder tiempo, Ward se tiró a un lado, dejando la doncella pasar donde segundos antes estaba su cabeza.

-Perra, no soy un idiota que puedas…- las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando vio Fû sonreír, terminando los sellos.

-Elemento rayo: rugido demoniaco- dijo sonriendo Fû, colocando tranquilamente su mano en la cadena que pasaba a unos centímetros de ella.

Al instante la técnica recorrió la cadena; Ward empezó a desenredarla frenéticamente. El impacto lo alcanzó, haciendo su cuerpo entero contorsionarse; fueron pocos segundos en que abrió su boca en dimensiones extraordinarias, emitiendo un gritó mudo. Después, cayó al suelo inerte al tiempo que Fû soltaba la cadena.

-Supongo que la elite no es tan extraordinaria- susurró con una sonrisa.

De pronto escupió sangre al tiempo que se desplomaba de rodillas; sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas al tiempo que sus dedos recorrían temblorosamente su abdomen. Una flecha de metal dentada la atravesaba… Y otra más atravesó nuevamente su abdomen y también la mano que tanteaba ahí. Lo había olvidado por completo. Había olvidado al arquero restante. Sonriendo con amargura, suspiró; el suspiró le causo gran dolor, al tiempo que una tercera flecha se encaja ahora en su hombro. La chica se desplomó de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Hermano… Madre… Kiba… Falle…"

Una flecha mas atravesó su garganta; no más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y ella solo se desplomó de lado. Sonriendo, el arquero salió de entre los árboles. Fû lo miró fijamente; era un rostro simple, un rostro normal, un rostro malvado, pero al final de cuentas un rostro nada relevante. Un don nadie había arruinado sus planes, un don nadie la había vencido; hubiera sido mejor haber sido vencida por Ward… Dando sus últimas lágrimas, Fû cerró los ojos y sus últimos pensamientos los dedicó a Kiba. Kiba. Kiba. Realmente amaba a ese chico, realmente lo…

-Esta perra realmente era la más fuerte- exclamó el arquero con un suspiro-. Y en tiempos de guerra la paga casi es la misma; sería mejor para mí ser un jodido mercenario…

Sin más palabras, el arquero se giró sobre sí mismo. Era hora de ir a ayudar a matar al otro bastardo. El jodido Kyubi estaría muerto en cuestión de minutos, de ese no tendría que preocuparse él.

* * *

-Ahora, Akamaru- exclamó Kiba esquivando el golpe.

Con rapidez Akamaru saltó en medio del grupo y Kiba aprovecho y saltó en dirección a la roca.

-¡Que no escape!- gritó uno de los samurái.

-Marcado dinámico- ordenó Kiba.

Akamaru saltó e hizo su marcado dinámico, orinando directo a los ojos a todos los samurái presentes. Todos los samurái quedaron cegados por unos segundos.

-Transformación combinada de hombre bestia: Lobo de dos cabezas- con rapidez Akamaru saltó hasta Kiba y este se transformó en un lobo de dos cabezas de enorme tamaño.

-¡¿Qué es eso?- exclamó el primero de los samurái en abrir los ojos.

Sin más tiempo que perder, Kiba arraso a los presentes samurái destruyendo sus armaduras en un solo impacto de su doble colmillo de lobo. Ningún otro samurái se levantó a seguir la pelea; aun transformado, Kiba volteó a ver a sus enemigos asegurándose de su victoria.

"Fû… Naruto!"

El enorme lobo volteó ambas cabezas a ver hacia donde debería estar los chicos; su olfato le indico por primera vez la presencia de un viejo conocido: Gaara. Pero tan pronto como se disponía a dirigirse hacia ellos, una terrible explosión arraso decenas de árboles; supo al instante que venía del mismo lugar donde se encontraban Naruto, Hinata y Gaara.

-Naruto!- gritó deshaciendo su transformación.

Kiba salió corriendo en dirección a la explosión, seguido por Akamaru; la explosión había sido terriblemente poderosa, muy fuera de lo común a un sello explosivo… o incluso varios de ellos. Eso era algo mucho más poderoso y peligroso. Kiba atravesó los arboles con rapidez, hasta que una flecha se encajo en su hombro, haciéndolo desplomarse dolorosamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- exclamó Kiba observando la flecha.

-Hola, ninja de la hoja- dijo una voz divertida.

Kiba alzó la mirada y vio a Fû desplomada unos metros más adelante… Llena de flechas. La visión lo impacto demasiado que se olvido del dolor que sufría en esos momentos.

-¡Fû!- gritó corriendo hasta el cuerpo de la chica.

-No te preocupes, pronto te unirás a ella…

-Fû…- exclamó Kiba con un nudo en la garganta.

La chica se encontraba tirada sobre su costado. Las flechas atravesaban el abdomen de la chica, varias flechas; y una más su garganta de la que salía un pequeño pero constante chorro de sangre; ya había un charco de sangre debajo de su cabeza. Kiba estaba muy impactado y no estaba seguro de que hacer, así que simplemente acarició su cabeza con ternura.

-Fû… no… no te vayas…

-No sobrevivirá, idiota- replicó el arquero saliendo de su escondite a unos metros delante de Kiba; sostenía en alto su arco-. A esta distancia no podrás usar una sustitución a tiempo, podría destrozarte el brazo. Pero seré misericordioso, estoy apuntando al corazón…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kiba abrazando la cabeza de la chica, agachando la mirada.

-Somos enemigos…

-¿Y por qué somos enemigos?- preguntó Kiba furioso- ¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes en un asunto ninja?

-Pequeño cachorro- exclamó sonriendo el hombre-. Esto va mucho mas allá de un "asunto" ninja; la nación de la tierra ha decidido empezar a moverse. Es tan simple como que tomaremos el control de todas las naciones de una buena vez. Punto.

-¿Por qué iniciar aquí?

-Te equivocas, este no es nuestro primer movimiento- replicó el arquero alegremente-. Pero por supuesto que cuando nos enteramos del Sanbi, no podíamos perder la oportunidad…

-Gracias- suspiró Kiba-. Ya puedes hacerlo…

-Por supuesto que te ma…

-Akamaru…

Antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar, Akamaru saltó con rapidez se hizo con el poder del arco del enemigo; Kiba arrojo simplemente una kunai que atravesó el ojo del hombre, quien se desplomó sorprendido y muerto al instante. Akamaru se acercó lentamente a su amo, que no volteó a verlo. La mirada de Kiba se encontraba perdida en el cuerpo inerte de la chica que había amado. Todo había sido demasiado rápido ¿Es que estaban planeados así desde el inicio? No sabía de amor, no sabía nada en absoluto, pero estaba seguro que a pesar del corto tiempo junto a ella, había amado sinceramente a Fû. Su pérdida… Era real?

"Reemplazar cada parte de mi… entre las líneas…"

Fû abrió los ojos viendo a Kiba llorar; al parecer estaba sostenida por sus manos. Quiso abrir la boca y decir algo, pero un dolor agudo la invadió. Aun tenía las flechas en todo su cuerpo; recordó al instante su falla. La inconsciencia volvía a amenazarla debido a la pérdida de sangre.

-Fû…- susurró Kiba abriendo los ojos y viéndola fijamente- ¿Estas bien?

Fû sonrió dolorosamente; estaba todo menos bien. Acarició con su mano sana el rostro del chico al tiempo que le dedicaba unas cuantas lágrimas y una mirada intensa. Su garganta estaba destrozada, no podía darle ni una simple palabra. Algo que lo tranquilizara. Nada.

-Te prometo que te cuidare, que estaremos juntos…- susurró Kiba llorando-. Solo… solo no te vayas…

"Esa promesa es solo una sombra gris, entre la oscuridad y la luz…"

Escupió un poco de sangre y un nuevo dolor desgarró todo su cuerpo; Kiba intentó quitarle las primeras flechas, pero ella detuvo su mano con delicadeza. Ambos sabían que era inútil, y peor aún, hacerlo solo le quitaría los últimos segundos de consciencia que tenia aun. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a la muerte y era realmente dolorosa. Aun así… sabía que Kiba y ella se verían pronto… Estarían juntos.

"Dos corazones que laten, uno más fuerte que el otro…"

Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Kiba al tiempo que sonreía; Kiba la miraba en silencio, dejando escurrir sus lágrimas. Era terriblemente doloroso para Fû dejarlo así; hubiera deseado decirle que todo estaría bien, que nada malo pasaría, que debía continuar. Pero tenía la garganta destrozada, aun con la flecha en ella. Ninguna palabra saldría de sus labios para calmar la aflicción de Kiba.

Con señas le pidió que bajara su cabeza; dudoso, Kiba agacho la misma, procurando poner su oído en los labios de la chica para escuchar una última revelación. Tal vez estaba demasiado impactado para usar la lógica en el hecho de que una flecha atravesaba su garganta. Fû sonrió. Kiba era muy lindo pero muy distraído. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Dos corazones en medio de una pesadilla. Sin dejar nada mas, sin decir nada mas…"

La consciencia abandono completamente a Fû. Akamaru se acercó en silenció y lamio la mano inerte de la chica, con la esperanza de que esta volteara a verlo; Kiba lo observó en silencio, pero sin decir nada. Quería creer que ella realmente reaccionaria a los intentos de Akamaru. Y lo hizo; le dio una leve caricia antes de quedar totalmente inerte. Dos minutos pasaron antes de que Kiba decidiera sacar las flechas del abdomen. Después, miró la flecha del cuello. Se limpió las lágrimas y decidió que esa la dejaría ahí. No quería destrozar el cuerpo de Fû en el proceso de sacarla.

-Pagaran…- susurró Kiba furioso.

"Nada más. Nada queda por decir…"

**Fin Capitulo 26**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Otra dramática muerte; un capitulo lleno de acción, drama y misterio. Este capítulo fue escrito simultáneamente con el anterior, solo que los divide en dos porque eran demasiado largos. Este Fanfic vuelve a ser un Songfic, pues el anterior, como su titulo dice, es solo un intermedio… Un descanso para que mi mente pudiera hilar las ideas y volver a retomar los songfic

Es muy probable que los capítulos que faltan sean songfic, asi que espero que me sean pacientes con los caps aunque les llevo dos de ventaja, jeje…

Esperaba más comentarios del capítulo anterior, pero espero que este, al ser mucho mas intrigante que el anterior, consiga que vuelvan a dejar sus comentarios. El gran final se acerca, jeje… La aparición de Han, la derrota de Fû, la llegada de Gaara… como un ninja exiliado ¿Qué quiere el reino de la tierra? ¿Por qué Gaara esta exiliado? ¿Qué sucederá con el tres colas? Si quieren saberlo, no dejen de comentar, gracias!

* * *

_PD-Sin comentarios, no hay nada que recalcar. Disfruten el fic y no dejen de comentar, hasta pronto._


	28. Capitulo 27 Krwlng

**Capitulo 27- Krwlng**

"Arrastrándose bajo mi piel"

-Vas a morir…- susurró el Kyubi divertido.

-No vamos a morir…

-Puedo salvarlos… a todos… a ella…

-No quiero nada de ti- replicó Naruto furioso.

-Mi poder a cambio de un favor; la vida de ambos por un favor- ofreció el Kyubi divertido.

-No….

-Morirán. No puedes sobrevivir a la explosión.

-¡No!- gritó Naruto-. Nunca…

-Entonces muere, mocoso orgulloso…

* * *

-Naruto…- susurró la voz de Hinata.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?- exclamó el chico abriendo los ojos- ¿Gaara?

-Estamos vivos…- respondió Gaara-. Cuando menos deberíamos estar moribundos…

Los tres chicos se encontraban tirados; Hinata abrazada por Gaara, Naruto a un lado de espaldas y Gaara a cuatro patas. Todos se miraron entre si, sin decir una palabra. Hinata se sonrojo al verse en los brazos del chico de la arena una vez pasado el peligro; Gaara la soltó al instante al comprender el motivo de su coloración, pero aun así no se levanto; nadie se levanto.

-¿No deberíamos movernos?- preguntó el chico de pelo amarillo.

-No estoy seguro…- exclamó Gaara.

A su alrededor, estaba una esfera de arena medio destruida; Gaara sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detener la explosión. De hecho, aun con su protección personal del escudo de arena, sus cálculos le decían que debían estar muertos… Y sin embargo, de alguna forma, la explosión ni siquiera había alcanzado a destruir la esfera de arena ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Naruto tu…- preguntó Gaara volteándolo a ver- usaste el poder del Kyubi?

-No- replicó ofendido el chico.

-Yo tampoco use al Ichibi- replicó Gaara-. Aunque hubiera querido no tuve suficiente tiempo…

Gaara tomó asiento en el suelo, mirando alrededor; todo se escuchaba tranquilo, excesivamente tranquilo. Volteó a ver a sus compañeros mientras estos revisaban su propia integridad física; Gaara no tenía que preocuparse por ello, si su armadura de arena estaba intacta, era señal de que ningún tipo de daño había llegado hasta él.

"Arrastrándose sobre mi piel, sin un sentido de confianza…"

Irónico; era terriblemente irónico. La armadura de arena, aquello que no venía del poder del Ichibi sino de su propia madre era lo que más lo apartaba del mundo, lo que más lo aislaba. Los niños de su pueblo le habían temido por su armadura de arena, no por tener dentro al Ichibi realmente. Era lo que lo mantenía seguro, pero también lo que lo hacía parecer un monstruo frente a la gran mayoría de personas, incluso frente a los ninjas.

-Gaara…- exclamó Naruto con un tono lleno de sorpresa.

El chico volteó a verlo; la cara de Naruto lo miraba fijamente, sorprendido y hasta cierto punto horrorizado. Con su mano tanteó hasta el punto exacto donde los ojos de su compañero; sintió la rasgadura en medio de su protector, que atravesaba por la mitad el símbolo de la arena… Los terribles recuerdos acudieron a su mente.

-Eso paso durante…- empezó a preguntar Hinata con un toque de esperanza.

-No, ahora soy un ninja renegado- replicó Gaara con firmeza.

-Ga-gaara…- susurró Naruto sorprendido, pero pronto su sorpresa se disipo en una muy notoria furia. No comentó nada más, pero sus compañeros notaron el odio que irradiaba en ese momento.

El ninja de la arena se puso de pie. Hinata y Naruto lo imitaron, indecisos; Gaara volteó a verlos y con una seña los puso alerta. Dejo caer la esfera de arena. Frente a ellos, un hombre les daba la espalda a solo unos metros de distancia. Estaba encorvado y cabizbajo, dejando colgar sus brazos con flojera. Vestía de negro pero las mangas de sus brazos estaban totalmente destrozadas y los mismos sangraban levemente. El hombre jadeaba con dificultad.

-Diablos…- susurró el hombre con dolor.

-¿Acaso…?- Naruto creyó reconocer la voz.

-¿No es ese el maestro Ebisu?- preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

Ebisu giró su cabeza para verlos; sus gafas estaban medio caídas y los miro fijamente. Después simplemente esbozo una media sonrisa.

-Hola chicos…

-¡Maestro Ebisu!- gritó emocionado Naruto.

El chico corrió y abrazo al hombre; Ebisu al instante reaccionó con un gesto de dolor pero no pudo menos que sonreír. Por fin había alcanzado a Naruto. Hinata y Gaara se acercaron caminando cautelosamente.

-¿Supongo que tu eres el ninja que seguía a los chicos desde hace unos días?- preguntó Ebisu mirando a Gaara.

-Si…

-Bien…- asintió Ebisu.

-Eso fue impresionante, maestro- exclamó Naruto soltándolo- ¿Realmente es el responsable de haber detenido la explosión?

-Si… si, la detuve- asintió Ebisu dejándose caer al suelo-. Pero hace mucho que no hacía nada como esto… Estoy fuera de práctica.

Naruto observó los brazos heridos de Ebisu y guardo silencio; si hubiera sido capaz de detener la explosión por si mismo, o de no caer en la trampa, Ebisu no se hubiera visto lastimado. Pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué hacia el maestro Ebisu ahí? Antes de que pudiera empezar a pensar al respecto, dos figuras aterrizaron en el suelo a unos metros de ellos.

-Vaya que eso fue impresionante, Ebisu- exclamó uno de los jóvenes.

-¡Hashi, Jaoshi!- exclamó Naruto poniéndose en guardia.

Al instante Gaara alzó su defensa y preparó su arena para atacar; Hinata sacó dos kunai y se puso en posición ofensiva mientras decidía a cuál de los dos atacar. Jaoshi tenía vendas en todo su cuerpo, mientras que Hashi solo unos moretones. Hashi era ciertamente muy hábil, muy lejos de su nivel. Naruto y Gaara deberían enfrentarlo mientras ella enfrentaba a Jaoshi.

-¡No, esperen!- exclamó Jaoshi alzando las manos.

-No venimos a pelear- replicó Hashi.

Todos los presentes hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras; con rapidez, Naruto se adelantó y dio sus primeros golpes contra Hashi mientras Gaara lo arremetía a su vez cercándolo con la arena. Hinata estaba adelantándose contra Jaoshi cuando Ebisu la tomó del brazo; con una mirada interrogativa, Hinata miro al maestro. Ebisu solamente negó.

-Deténganse- ordenó Ebisu-. Ellos vienen conmigo…

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Naruto volteando a ver a su maestro.

Hashi y Jaoshi retrocedieron en la confusión; Naruto y Gaara voltearon a verlos con desconfianza, pero no volvieron a arremeter en su contra. Hinata dejó su posición de batalla y aguardo pacientemente mientras Ebisu se acomodaba sus gafas.

-Hashi y Jaoshi son nuestros aliados…

-Ellos nos atacaron- replicó Naruto-. Hirieron a Kiba. Viene tras de nosotros desde hace días…

-Lo se- asintió Ebisu-. Hemos aclarado ese punto. Hashi y Jaoshi no trabajan para su aldea, sino por intereses propios… Y estaban confundidos…

-¿A qué se refiere, maestro?- preguntó Hinata-. Ellos nos atacaron… dos veces…

-Lo se- asintió Ebisu tranquilamente-. Pero ellos solo fueron utilizados. Todos lo fuimos…

-¿Maestro?

Ebisu se enderezo adolorido, al tiempo que Naruto y Gaara se acercaban, sin dejar de ver con recelo a los chicos de la cascada; el maestro simplemente suspiro antes de continuar.

-Todo esto ha sido una trampa desde el principio…- exclamó él hombre con tranquilidad-. Una trampa para ti, Naruto…

-¡¿Para mi?- repitió el chico sorprendido.

-Alguien… alguien quiere hacerse con el poder de los Bijuu. Y eso incluye al tuyo.

-No… ellos… ellos…- exclamó Naruo furioso-.

-Fû ha muerto, malditos- dijo Kiba detrás de Naruto y compañía-. No los perdonare nunca… NUNCA!

La mirada llorosa impacto al grupo de sobremanera; sobre todo porque era una mirada perdida de dolor y odio. Una mirada que Naruto reconoció. Acababan de matar a Fû, todo era una trampa. Ellos eran los culpables de la muerte de la chica que Kiba amaba; puede que la chica fuera una estúpida engreída, que tratara mal a Kiba… Pero Kiba realmente se había enamorado de ella.

El chico dio unos pasos para atacar, pero se desplomo destrozado por el dolor; aun Ebisu estaba demasiado confundido para reaccionar. No entendía exactamente de que estaba hablando Kiba, había ido a salvar a los chicos porque Fû tenia la batalla ganada… y había muerto? Pero pronto algo mas importante llamó la atención de Ebisu: un aura de odio alrededor de Naruto.

"¿Quieres que le hagan lo mismo a ella?"

"No lo harán… no lo harán…"

"Mátalos… Mátalos ahora…"

"Pero el maestro…"

"Hinata morirá, imbécil!"

-Los matare!- gritó furioso Naruto girándose.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Ebisu preocupado.

Con rapidez Naruto se abalanzó sobre Hashi; el hombre reacción con rapidez retrocediendo a tiempo de esquivar un golpe. El suelo explotó en su lugar, pero Naruto siguió su avance. Entonces un aura de chakra rojo lo invadió y sus ojos cambiaron; Hashi notó con temor que esos no eran los ojos normales del chico… Él ya había visto antes esa expresión. Quiso retroceder con mas rapidez, pero sus heridas de la batalla contra Ebisu aun eran demasiado recientes; falseó y ese pequeño segundo fue aprovechado por Naruto quien asesto un golpe limpio contra el abdomen de su enemigo.

Hashi se estrelló contra un árbol por la fuerza del impacto, pero Naruto no esperaba dejarlo ahí; con rapidez, Jaoshi lanzo su defensa alrededor de su hermano mayor. Un escudo de Shuriken cubrió a Hashi mientras este se retorcí de dolor contra la corteza del árbol. Naruto se detuvo frente al escudo y volteó a verlo. Jaoshi supo entonces que estaba jodido.

-¡Naruto, detente!- gritó Ebisu adolorido.

Ebisu era incapaz de detener a Naruto en esos momentos; el reciente uso de la técnica de la garra roja, salvando a los chicos, lo había dejado terriblemente lastimado. Quería moverse pero su propio cuerpo no se lo permitía; maldijo con enojó ¿Dónde estaba Shizune cuando se le ocupaba?

Naruto empezó a correr contra Jaoshi, quien al instante no hizo otra cosa más que retroceder a su vez; furioso, Naruto preparó un rasengan para acabar de una vez por toda con la vida de ese bastardo que tantos problemas le había dado en el pasado. Sin embargo, una vez más algo frente a él se interpuso: una barrera de arena lo rodeó.

-Naruto, no me hagas hacerlo…- exclamó Gaara con seriedad.

-¡Quítate o muere!- replicó el chico con furia.

-Naruto…- susurró Hinata asustada- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

El rasengan destruyo la pared de arena al tiempo que Naruto salía por la apertura; con rapidez, Gaara empezó a girar su arena entorno a las piernas del chico para atraparlo. Pero Naruto fue más veloz y empezó a esquivar los intentos de Gaara por atraparlo… al tiempo que ahora se dirigía hacia él.

-No me dejas opción Naruto.

Gaara extendió sus brazos a los lados y dos pilares de arena salieron disparados contra Naruto; el chico los esquivo con facilidad, pero al instante estos explotaron creando una lluvia de arena. Pronto, la arena se condenso alrededor de Naruto creando un huevo de arena… Un huevo de arena que explotó en una llamarada de fuego. Gaara y Hinata cayeron al suelo por el poder de la explosión, al tiempo que un furioso Naruto saltaba hacia ellos.

-¡Esta fuera de si, el Kyubi lo poseyó!- gritó Ebisu desplomándose en el suelo-. Huyan…

Con rapidez, Gaara tomó a Hinata en brazos y creó una nube de arena; sin embargo esa sola visión despertó pensamientos irracionales en el chico.

"No… no… NO TE LA LLEVARAS! Yo la protegeré de ti"

Naruto desenfundo una kunai y dio un corte cayendo al suelo; una llamarada de fuego barrió la nube disipándola, y continuó su camino. Gaara saltaba con rapidez para alejarse de Naruto, pero el fuego lo alcanzó, impactándolo en la espalda. El ataque lo hizo perder el equilibrio y soltar a Hinata, pero no recibió ningún daño. Enojado, se giró para hacer frente a Naruto e intentar hacerlo volver en si.

Frente a él, sin embargo, ya estaba Naruto con la mirada gacha. El chico escondía sus ojos de toda visión, pero su aura seguía despidiendo odio… mucho odio. Gaara retrocedió sorprendido por la velocidad del chico, pero Naruto lo tomó de la cabeza. Sin mediar palabras, dio un rodillazo en el rostro de Gaara que lo hizo desplomarse adolorido… muy adolorido. Gaara se cubrió la boca atónito, al tiempo que veía al chico levantar su brazo.

-Todos son una amenaza- dijo sonriendo Naruto-. Para ella… a mi no me pueden vencer…

-Na… Naruto…- susurró Gaara.

-Muere.

Naruto estaba bajando su mano cuando a su lado Hinata lo tomó del antebrazo para impedirlo; el chico volteó a verla brevemente. La chica de mirada suplicante, con lagrimas en los ojos, intento decirle algo; pero su dolor, su tristeza por lo que le estaba pasando a Naruto, simplemente la había dejado sin habla. Naruto la estudió unos segundos mientras ella sollozaba frente a él, intentando pensar que mas hacer. El chico dejo de forcejear y Hinata sonrió aliviada… antes de caer inconsciente por el golpe del chico en su estomago. Sonriendo, Naruto volvió su vista al desplomado Gaara. Y volvió a atacar…

Esta vez, una ola de cuerdas negras se enredaron alrededor de su cuerpo, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido; forcejeó intentando deshacerse de ellas, pero entre mas luchaba mas se enredaban a su alrededor. Cayo de rodillas invadido por las malditas cuerdas al tiempo que dentro de su visión entraban dos piernas conocidas. Alzo la mirada para ver que las cuerdas negras venían del brazo de Fû, quien lo miraba con ojos negros inexpresivos…

-¿Fû?- susurró Naruto extrañado, y poco a poco la furia fue disipándose.

La chica asintió sin decir nada más; su garganta tenía unos hilos negros cubriendo lo que parecía ser una herida. Tal vez no podía hablar. Además sus ojos eran de un color extraño que no podía dejar de mirar; y esos hilos negros estaban por todo su cuerpo, cubriendo aparentes heridas debajo de la ropa destrozada. Detrás de la chica, pudo ver a Shizune observándolo confundida… No asustada, confundida.

-Na-naruto…- susurró una voz detrás de él.

Entonces toda la furia se disipó cuando vio a Hinata tirada en el suelo, escupiendo sangre e inconsciente. El aura roja desapareció mientras el chico atónito observaba con horror lo que había hecho; Gaara se levantó lentamente, observando al chico con cautela, pero este no veía nada más que la sangre de Hinata en el suelo. Con rapidez, Shizune se adelantó corriendo mientras los demás ninjas se ponían a una distancia prudente del portador del Kyubi, pero al parecer el peligro había pasado.

Ebisu no pudo moverse del todo, pero se sentó en el suelo observando a Naruto con preocupación; Fû se acercó ante un atónito Kiba quien la miraba con miedo y esperanza en su rostro. Naruto se desplomó de rodillas y agacho la mirada, dejando caer unas silenciosas lágrimas al suelo. El zorro lo había controlado de nuevo, y esta vez casi había matado a Hinata…

* * *

-Estas heridas, nunca sanaran- dijo amargamente Naruto con la mirada gacha.

-¿Naruto?- llamó Gaara preocupado.

-Hay algo dentro de mí que tira desde adentro… Consumiendo, controlando…- dijo el chico en susurros-. Gaara, esta falta de autocontrol temo que nunca se terminara… Parece que nunca puedo controlarlo.

-Tener al Bijuu más poderoso de todos no puede ser fácil, Naruto- dijo el chico de la arena sentándose al lado del chico.

-Casi mató a Hinata… casi la mató…- sollozó Naruto-. La única persona que no ha dejado de confiar en mí, ahora me tendrá miedo…

-Lo sé…- susurró Gaara con tristeza.

El chico de la arena miró al frente donde Shizune curaba a una inconsciente Hinata; que tan grave era el golpe que había propinado a la chica era algo que a simple vista no podía verse, pero había aprendido con el rasengan que una herida que no fuera superficial no era necesariamente una herida menor. Según recordaba, el ultimo rasengan que Naruto había hecho había dejado en cama a Sasuke por tres semanas…

Gaara miró a Naruto mientras este permanecía en silencio, susurrando palabras de odio hacia si mismo; el chico de la arena no sabía que hacer, que decir. Hasta ahora había considerado a Naruto una persona invencible; ahora se daba cuenta que había otras formas de ser vencido además de perder una batalla. Naruto estaba vencido por el Kyubi ¿Podía culparlo? Él mismo sentía perder el control de vez en cuando y solo la voluntad que había recibido de Naruto lo ayudaba a no dejarse llevar; pero ahora que lo veía derrotado, al chico que era más fuerte que él ¿Cómo poder ayudarlo?

-Mis posibilidades se cierran poco a poco…- susurró Gaara.

Naruto volteó a verlo interrogante mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

-¿De qué hablas, Gaara?

-Tengo demasiada presión… he perdido la confianza en mí mismo- respondió Gaara con un suspiro-. Vine a buscarte a ti Naruto, con la esperanza de ayudarte porque para mí todo está perdido… No me digas que llegue demasiado tarde…

-Gaara, me he sentido así antes… tan inseguro- dijo Naruto mirando al suelo-. Pero esto es distinto; su poder crece y me controla. Su odio me vuelve loco… Duele…

-No tiene porque ser así- dijo Gaara-. Vine para… para ayudarte a entrenar tu poder con el Kyubi, Naruto. Siempre has sido un ninja hábil por ti mismo, pero es tiempo de que aceptes que debes controlarlo…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Yo… yo fui exiliado, Naruto- dijo Gaara tocando su protector marcado-. Es hora de que sepas algo…

* * *

-¡¿Fû?- exclamó Kiba sorprendido, aun de rodillas.

Se limpió las lagrimas al tiempo que esperaba que no fuera una ilusión, un sueño, una tetra de un enemigo ¿Pero como podía serlo si acababa de detener a Naruto para salvarlos? Debia ser ella, debía ser ella… pero no podía ser ella. Él la había visto morir en sus brazos, había revisado el pulso vital. Fû haia muerto.

-Lo siento…- susurró sonriendo Fû con un tono de dolor.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Ella estará bien- dijo Shizune sonriendo.

La chica cargaba a Hinata y la colocó en el suelo al lado de Kiba, al tiempo que empezaba a revisarla.

-Supongo que te mereces una explicación, asi que traje a Hinata para no dejarte esperando- dijo Shizune sonriendo-. Fû no puede hablar mucho en estos momentos; cuando saque la flecha de su garganta tuve que desgarrar gran parte de los músculos. Restaurarlos fue problemático, por eso tardamos, pero aun asi debe esperar un tiempo para que el dolor ceda y pueda hablar con normalidad: cada palabra es como una nueva flecha incrustándose…

-¡¿Tu la reviviste?- preguntó agradecido Kiba.

-No… ella nunca murió- respondió Shizune poniendo su atención en Hinata.

Kiba volteó a ver a Fû quien se arrodillo frente a él; no pudo dejar de notar que ahora sus ojos tenían un contorno negro en donde debería ser blanco ¿No lo había notado antes o no le había importado? De cualquier forma, cualquier duda o prejuicio desapareció cuando Akamaru empezó a lamer la mano de la chica. Fû sonriente acarició a Akamaru, mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo. Entonces también prestó atención a los hilos negros en el cuerpo de la chica; esos hilos negros cubrían cada herida de la chica donde había sido alcanzada por las flechas.

-Es una especie de técnica de protección- dijo Shizune a Kiba-. Evitó morir "curándola" con esos hilos negros; no es tanto como que estos la hayan curado como que simplemente están cerrando las heridas y manteniendo funcional el cuerpo…

-¿Es un zombie?

-Dios, por supuesto que no!- se rió Shizune sorprendida.

-Pero yo escuche su corazón morir…- replicó Kiba confundido.

Fû tomó la mano derecha del chico y la puso sobre su seno izquierdo, sobre el corazón; ahí estaba su corazón latiendo tranquilamente al ritmo de cualquier corazón. Kiba se sonrojo un poco, en parte por haber creido que no estaba viva y en parte por donde estaba su mano, pero simplemente se decidió a dedicarle una sonrisa a la chica. Esta contestó la sonrisa y tomando la otra mano del chico, la puso sobre su otro seno. Y fue entonces cuando las cosas realmente asustaron a Kiba.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?- gritó Kiba levantándose espantado.

Con una mirada triste, Fû se levanto y lo miró suplicante, al tiempo que daba un paso al frente; Kiba retrocedió por instinto, y pudo ver reflejado el dolor en la chica por su gesto. Suspirando, dio un paso al frente y se permitió esperar una explicación de la chica; ella con tranquilidad, dio otro paso más y tomo su mano izquierda y de nuevo la puso sobre su seno derecho, donde Kiba percibió el latido de un corazón, un corazón que no debería estar ahí.

-Es mi madre…- susurró Fû sonriendo, con lagrimas en los ojos-. Una vez les dije, que me obligaron a matar a mi madre; este es el resultado de ese día. La técnica secreta de la cascada…

-¿Tu… tu madre?

-Las heridas… me iban a matar- dijo Fû con la mirada baja-. Pero no dieron a ningún punto vital… Tener dos corazones… cuando el mío dejo de latir, el de mi madre siguió dándole sangre; cerró mis heridas; me mantuvo viva y a mi cuerpo… Después mi corazón volvió a latir…

-Es como invernar- dijo Shizune que los observaba de reojo-. La pérdida de sangre y el daño de su cuerpo hicieron que tuviera un paro cardiaco en su corazón; el otro corazón primero cerró las heridas y después mantuvo el cuerpo funcionando, bombeando la sangre. Lo último en recuperarse fue la garganta y hasta que su cuerpo no recibió oxigeno ella no recupero la consciencia… Yo la encontré a medio camino y la ayude a acelerar el proceso, pero de cualquier modo no creo que hubiera muerto… Creo que es la primera vez que usaba esta técnica, por eso fue tan lento.

-¿Entonces murió o no?

-Técnicamente si- dijo Shizune-. Su segundo corazón no estaba "funcional" hasta que el primero murió. Pero tienes unos minutos para revivir cualquier órgano antes de que muera definitivamente; digamos que son fallas que los detienen y si detienen demasiado tiempo, mueren. Así funciona el cuerpo, más o menos.

-Fû…- susurró sonriendo Kiba.

-Mi madre me salvó- dijo llorando la chica-. A cambio, yo la mate… Y me siento como una perra egoísta pero… pero me alegra tanto volver a verte…

La chica se desplomó sollozando en los brazos de Kiba, quien la abrazo con fuerza. Con todas su fuerzas. Quería sentir que eso era real, que había recuperado a la chica que amaba, y que no la perdería. Tal vez él también era un perro egoísta, porque se alegraba de volver a verla. Pero pronto decidió desechar el dilema de la moral y disfrutar de ese momento simplemente, seguro que la madre de Fû lo entendería. Fû sollozo agarrándose firmemente a los hombros del chico; sentía el corazón de su madre, susurrándole que todo estaría bien, que no había motivo por el cual sentirse culpable. Pero ella sabía que si lo había; la había matado, la había matado hacia años… y esa voz tal vez solo era su deseo de no sentirse culpable al respecto: ella se lo había pedido, para salvar a su hermano. Pero hasta entonces lo que había sido una decisión dura, ahora se convertía en una decisión equivocada ¿De que serbia haber matado a su madre si al final de cuentas su hermano había muerto? Y eso era algo contra lo que la voz de su madre no tenia argumento.

"Te amo, Fû… Tranquila… Yo nunca te he culpado…"

"Madre… yo si…"

Aun así, era un alivió saber que de cierta forma no había perdido a toda su familia; al menos su madre sobrevivía dentro de ella. Y no la dejaría morir, su madre nunca más volvería a morir. Una vez más el amor de su madre la había salvado de morir…

¿Qué más podía decir? Las palabras no alcanzaban para explicar la felicidad que sentía; en medio de una batalla, de una misión de muerte, con un pasado terrible y un futuro incierto delante de ellos… Aun así, en ese momento, la felicidad era incomparable. Ambos chicos se desplomaron, ella llorando más que él. Kiba la tomó del rostro y mirándola fijamente le sonrió.

-Te amo- dijo llanamente Kiba dándole un beso a la chica.

* * *

-Akatsuki nos está buscando, Naruto.

-¿Akatsuki?

-Ellos atacaron mi aldea- dijo Gaara con mirada sombría-. Y yo… yo… no estábamos preparados; mataron a mucha gente, no pude defenderlos. Todo para llegar hasta a mi…

-¿Lograste vencerlos?

-Mate a uno de ellos, pero el otro se retiro sin razón aparente- dijo Gaara-. Eran un hombre de pelo gris y una espada gigantesca; el que mate era un hombre de piel negra. Después del ataque a la aldea, los ancianos me expulsaron de la aldea… era un peligro para la aldea…

-¡¿Te expulsaron aunque tu venciste a los Akatsuki?- preguntó sorprendido Naruto.

-Más que vencerlos, en un principio los atraje- suspiro Gaara-. Mi debilidad fue la causante de todo esto… Para vencerlos, tuve que liberar al Ichibi… y el también mató a unos cuantos de los nuestros…

-Gaara…

-No tenía otra opción, unos pocos murieron para que pudiera salvar a la mayoría- dijo Gaara con la mirada baja-. Pero es cierto que si hubiera podido controlar el poder del Bijuu en su totalidad, nada hubiera ocurrido… Cuando me expulsaron, lo único que pude pensar fue en venir a ayudarte a ti, Naruto. Ellos también vendrán tras de ti, de hecho es muy probable que ya vengan tras de ti…

-¿En medio de la misión?

-Verán oportunidades, Naruto. Y esta me parece la mejor…

-¿Cómo supiste tu de la misión?

-No lo supe- replicó Gaara-. Cuando iba llegando a la aldea de la hoja me enfrente contra unos mercenarios que venían tras de ustedes; no sabía quien había sido enviado exactamente a esta misión, pero decidí dar una mirada… Al poco tiempo descubrí que realmente se trataba de ti, así que continué tras de ustedes para alcanzarte.

-Gracias…- sonrió Naruto al chico de la arena.

Naruto miró fijamente a Gaara, y dio un largo suspiro.

-Tengo miedo de no volver a encontrarme a mí mismo si lo dejo salir…

-Sé que es detestable, Naruto- dijo Gaara con tranquilidad-. Pero debes saber hacer el sacrificio por el bien de quienes te importa…

El padre de Fû había matado a su equipo; Gaara había matado a unos de los aldeanos de la arena; el mismo había lastimado a varios de los de su equipo. Era detestable, si, pero era terriblemente necesario. Solamente controlando al Kyubi podría evitar que su poder se saliera de su control…

"Tu ganas… que quieres?"

"Jejeje… Es lo mejor, Naruto. Confía en mi…"

-El miedo es lo que me hace caer- susurró Naruto con seriedad-. No mas confusiones…

**Fin Capitulo 27**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Después de una larga espera, siguiente capítulo de Jinchuriki escape. Jeje… quisiera ver sus caras con el regreso de Fû; sé que muchos se encabronaron y lloraron con la muerte de la chica, pero la verdad es que desde hace tiempo sabían que tenia la técnica inmortal de la cascada y nadie lo recordó. Es su falta no la mía xD

En este capítulo vemos a Ebisu y Shizune alcanzando a Naruto y compañía ¿Qué paso con Jiraiya y Anko? Bueno, si quieren saberlo deberán leer "Jiraiya team Assault"… En lo demás, espero les allá gustado este capítulo que da inicio a una gran cuestión: el trato entre Naruto y el Kyubi ¿Qué quiere el Kyubi de Naruto? ¿Qué hará ahora Gaara siendo un exiliado? ¿Qué pasara con Hinata? Bueno, esperen pronto el próximo cap. No dejen de comentar!

* * *

_PD: Un capitulo, de nuevo songfic, en el cual me tarde mas tiempo del que quería; en realidad espero entregar los sucesivos mas pronto, y por supuesto no puedo asegurar que haya mas songfic o no… Pero les prometo que de cualquier forma, cada capitulo nuevo les dejara un buen sabor de boca._


	29. Capitulo 28 Dream Is Collapsing

**Capitulo 28- Dream Is Collapsing**

_20 de Febrero (Atardecer)_

El equipo terminó de reagruparse alrededor de Ebisu, quien ahora tomaba el control del equipo; los miembros descansaban a la expectativa, mientras que una exhausta Shizune suspiraba. Había tenido que curar a demasiadas personas últimamente; incluso ya había tomado una píldora de soldado y se sentía cansada, aunque eso se debía realmente a que no la había tomado desde el principio. La píldora triplicaba tu cantidad de chakra, pero era la cantidad que tuvieras por lo cual su escaso chakra no había aumentado demasiado; se sentía devastada y exhausta, y no solo por las curaciones. El cargo psicológico de la misión, así como todo lo que había pasado durante la misma, la tenían demasiado preocupada. Jiraiya y Anko, realmente no podía dejar de preguntarse si estaban vivos o muertos. El maestro Jiraiya era ciertamente muy poderoso, pero si Akai era, como pensaba, mínimo dos veces más fuerte que Ebisu y con sus técnicas mortales… Debía admitir que el optimismo no le alcanzaba para considerar siquiera la supervivencia del ermitaño del sapo.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan?- preguntó Kiba con tranquilidad.

-Solamente llegar al lago…- contestó Ebisu con ligereza-. Somos un refuerzo, cumplimos la misión y nos largamos. Nosotros estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que nada les pase en el proceso.

-No pienso abandonar a Fû- replicó Kiba.

-No la dejaremos sola, maestro- dijo Naruto con seriedad-. Se lo prometimos…

-Chicos… yo tal vez…- empezó a decir Fû apenada.

-No podemos dejarla maestro- replicó Hinata con firmeza-. No solo por ella, va a explotar una batalla en el lago de la serpiente que decidirá quien controle al tres colas… Y las cosas se han puesto muy feas desde antes…

Ebisu sabía que era verdad; de hecho, sabia muchas más verdades de las que se atrevía a contarles a los chicos ¿Podrían ellos asimilar la importancia de esa misión? No, no si podían pensar en Fû sola. La verdad es que no era huir, era cumplir con la misión, terminarla y largarse antes que las cosas se pusieran mal. Era hacerlo por el bien de Naruto y los chicos, pero sobre todo de Naruto; y eso era algo que no podía revelarles a ellos ¿Cómo decirles que él tenía la orden de matar a Naruto si alguien intentaba apoderarse del Kyubi? Eso era algo que no entenderían.

Lo que les esperaba realmente en el lago de la serpiente era algo más peligroso que lo que los chicos sospechaban o de lo que Fû creía saber. Pero no se atrevía a dar esa información por temor a tener que justificarla; había visto el estado mental de Naruto y no era el mejor en estos momentos, de hecho la moral del equipo se hallaba por los suelos ¿Qué pensaría Shizune al respecto si le informaba de lo sucedido? No, era impensable decirle a la chica optimista al respecto; sería mejor discutirlo con Kakashi…

-No podemos hacer nada al respecto- replicó Ebisu enojado-. No nos importa lo que la cascada haga con el tres colas. Cualquier cosa que llegáramos hacer aquí sería equivalente a declarar la guerra.

-Eso es una estupidez- replicó Kiba enojado-. Las aldeas están en constantes conflictos…

-¡Estás hablando de un Bijuu, idiota!- dijo Ebisu furioso-. Atacar una aldea o un miembro de la misma es solo un conflicto temporal, en cambio esto de conseguir un Bijuu… Existe un tratado ninja que impide que ninguna aldea controle más de un Bijuu; cualquier aldea que intente controlar a más de un Bijuu, será exterminada…

-¿Un tratado?- repitió sorprendido Naruto.

-Si… la última vez que alguien trató de controlar más de un Bijuu… Fue Konoha, hace 70 años- explicó Ebisu con seriedad-. Fue antes del tratado, la aldea de la roca se hizo con el poder de dos Bijuu, así que Konoha hizo lo mismo para defenderse. Pero ambas aldeas fueron corrompidas por la ambición, estallando una guerra innecesaria…

-¿Una guerra?- exclamó confundido Naruto.

-Konoha e Iwagakure fueron los causantes de la segunda gran guerra ninja…- dijo Ebisu con seriedad- ¡¿Acaso quieren ser los causantes de la tercera?

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, mientras miraban a Ebisu; miradas de reproche aparecieron en la cara de Shizune y Nakaze, mientras Naruto y Fû agacharon la mirada apesadumbrados. Todos los demás simplemente estaban confundidos y derrotados; la moral del equipo en general estaba por los suelos, a pesar de los lejos que habían llegado. Todos estaban enterados de la muy posible muerte de Jiraiya, y del peligro que acechaba al equipo Kurenai. Estas noticias habían caído más de peso en Naruto, quien de por si no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Ebisu ignoró las miradas al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas oscuras; se recargo contra un árbol antes de continuar hablando.

-No podemos provocar una guerra…- exclamó Ebisu tratando de sonar tranquilo-. Pase lo que pase, nuestra misión termina llegando al lago; después de eso nuestra única directiva es mantenernos con vida y eso no lo lograremos en medio de una batalla ajena…

-Puede que tengas razón- replicó Shizune mirándolo fijamente-. Y puede que cuando lleguemos ya estén peleando Kurenai y los otros por sobrevivir ¿Los abandonaremos?

-Huiremos juntos- explicó Ebisu-. Los ninjas no son precisamente famosos por peleas limpias y honor impecable… Ustedes no necesitan siquiera moverse, yo llevare a Fû y traeré a los nuestros…

-Nosotros también iremos- dijo con firmeza Hashi-. Es obvio que no podemos quedarnos atrás…

-Cada quien tiene sus objetivos que cumplir, no podemos arriesgar la vida de los nuestros por personas que el día de mañana serán enemigos- dijo Ebisu con firmeza-. La cascada, la roca, ni siquiera son aliados; aun con la arena tendría que estudiarse la situación antes de tomar cualquier decisión, ayudar a estas aldeas esta fuera de toda discusión.

La lógica de Ebisu fue contundente; pero no por eso bien recibida por los ninjas de la hoja. Todos, menos Kakashi, miraban con reproche a Ebisu quien no se inmuto en lo más mínimo. Pero la verdad no podía ocultarse. Todos los que no fueran de la aldea de la hoja eran enemigos en potencia.

* * *

-¿Cuáles son sus intenciones aquí?- preguntó Fû a los hermanos-. Primero querían matarme y ahora… me protegen?

-Mira, no te confundas- replicó Hashi-. Aun sigo odiando a tu clan y a ti un poco… Es solo que las cosas nunca fueron como pensamos.

-Bien, bien…- suspiró Fû-. Creo que es momento de sincerarnos, de saber a qué demonios nos enfrentamos; si estamos juntos en esto necesitamos la información completa para sobrevivir ¿A que nos enfrentamos?

Los ninjas se voltearon a ver entre sí; Hashi y Jaoshi guardaron silencio largo rato antes de atreverse a dar un solo paso. Ebisu no estaba en nada de acuerdo con aquello, pero una mirada amenazante de Shizune lo abstuvo de hacer el más mínimo comentario. Por supuesto eso no significaba que él revelaría su propia información. Los demás podían quebrarse la cabeza lo que quisieran, él no daría más información de la que Shizune revelara.

-Hace dos semanas, me encontraba en medio de una misión con mi maestro… Yuzou…- dijo Jaoshi con un tono de amargura; Kakashi no pudo menos que sentir lástima por las circunstancias. Había matado a un hombre que había sido manipulado; pero eso era algo común entre ninjas. Muy común.

-La aldea de la cascada usa dos clases de equipo: parejas y cuartetos. Los cuartetos son ninjas en entrenamiento, las parejas son equipos elites de asalto- explicó Hashi.

-En medio de la misión, nos enfrentamos contra un grupo de samurái mercenarios- explicó Jaoshi-. Durante esa misión, un ninja moribundo del clan Houkou apareció. No tenia motivo lógico su presencia en aquel lugar, y nos reveló el terrible plan del clan Houkou.

-El clan pretendía hacerse con el poder del tres colas para destruir nuestra aldea- continuó Hashi-. Y la aldea de la hoja estaba involucrada… a cambio de ello, el clan Houkou ayudaría a la hoja a acabar con la roca… Una guerra total…

-¿Nosotros aliados en una guerra?- exclamó sorprendido Naruto.

-Yuzou me contacto para ayudarlos en esta misión- dijo Hashi suspirando-. Teníamos muy poco tiempo y sabíamos que se trataba de una misión pequeña; dos equipos, uno transportando a Fû, la próxima Jinchuriki y otro transportando alguna herramienta especial para facilitarle a Fû hacerse con el poder de la bestia de tres colas. Nosotros fuimos tras de Fû: sin el envase, el Bijuu no podía ser contenido y el clan Houkou perdería.

-¿Por qué se decidieron por mi?- preguntó la chica confundida- ¿Quién les dio esa información?

-Un ninja de la roca nos dio esa información- explicó Hashi-. La cosa es más o menos así. La cascada y la roca han sido enemigos desde que la roca atacó a la cascada y robó a la bestia de cinco colas; en ese mismo evento, el clan Houkou tuvo un marcado resentimiento hacia la cascada. El clan Houkou planea la caída de la cascada y de paso de la roca para unirse con la hoja y… quien sabe que tan mas lejos llegar. Entonces este hombre de la roca se presenta con nosotros; sabe de los planes del clan Houkou pero también que la cascada nunca se uniría a la roca, así que nuestra única posibilidad es hacer esto por nuestra cuenta. Mientras nosotros nos encargamos de un equipo, ellos se encargaran del otro.

-Y eso es en parte verdad- exclama Ebisu-. Tu clan planea acabar con la cascada, no Fû?

-Si…- respondió la chica bajando la mirada con amargura. Kiba le dedicó una mirada furiosa al ninja-. Pero no son los deseos del clan. Es mi abuelo quien está detrás de todo esto. El nunca entendió la decisión de volverse parte de la cascada y menos cuando nuestra importancia descendió tanto… Tiene mucho rencor a la cascada…

-Nosotros solo queríamos proteger a nuestra aldea de ustedes- continuó Jaoshi-. Entiendo perfectamente que no suene muy convincente, pero puedo decir que si sus intenciones nunca fueron destruirnos, nosotros estábamos equivocados…

-Puede que sea un exiliado, pero mi familia aun está en la cascada- dijo Hashi-. Incluyendo a mí hermano; nunca dejaría morir a mi aldea…

-¿Y en qué momento dejamos de ser enemigos?- preguntó Kiba enojado.

-Casi nos matan y de todos modos no seguimos un mismo objetivo: nosotros queremos ayudar a Fû, ellos quieren matar al clan Houkou…

-Te equivocas, Kiba- replicó Hashi-. Seguimos un mismo objetivo: ambos queremos evitar la guerra…

-Tal vez- reflexionó Kakashi-. Pero aun falta aclarar quien fue tu contacto. Si la información fuera errada del todo, no sabrían que la hoja si los estaba escoltando; entonces deliberadamente les mintieron… para acrecentar su desesperación?

-Es ahí cuando nos damos cuenta que no tenemos porque acabar con los hermanos de la cascada; fueron utilizados con información engañosa- replicó Ebisu-. Puede que nosotros nos vayamos, pero ellos se quedaran peleando…

-¿Carnada?- exclamó Naruto indignado.

-No nos molesta en absoluto- replicó Jaoshi con firmeza-. Después de todo, ya han hecho suficiente por nosotros no solo en dejarnos vivos sino en curarnos… No les podemos pedir más después de lo que hemos hecho…

-Entonces estamos en un mismo equipo, supongo- dijo Fû sonriendo.

Los hermanos asintieron con seriedad. Los demás ninjas permanecieron en silencio.

-No voy a abandonar a Fû- replicó Naruto enojado-. Peleare a su lado aunque ustedes decidan irse.

-Bien, Naruto, puede que a tu amigo el exiliado no le importa acompañarte- exclamó Ebisu volteando a ver a Gaara-. Pero cualquiera de ustedes que no siga mis órdenes, está cometiendo alta traición contra la aldea de la hoja. Soy la máxima autoridad… y tengo permiso de matar a cualquier traidor…

-¡Maestro!- gritó espantada Hinata.

Todos los ninjas presentes quedaron mudos de asombro ante la amenaza directa que el hombre acababa de hacer hacia Naruto. El propio chico no pudo menos que abrir su boca impresionado, antes de apretar los dientes y mirar desafiante al hombre; pero el comentario le había dolido, realmente le había dolido en lo más profundo de su alma. Ebisu era su maestro; aunque lo trataba como un idiota, notaba que creía en él. Ese cambio de actitud… ¿Era debido al Kyubi? Lo había llamado el chico demonio una vez…

-Nosotros fuimos enviados a dos misiones- empezó a decir Kakashi rompiendo el tenso silencio-. Nos dividimos en dos equipos, uno para acompañar a Fû y otro para transportar alguna clase de arma… ahora tenemos una idea más cercana de que se trata gracias a Hashi. Lo único que puedo agregar es que nos hemos topado con dos clases de enemigos: ninjas de la roca y ninjas de la cascada. Uno que otro mercenario general…

-Pero no eran realmente de la cascada- exclamó Kiba mirando a los hermanos-. No enviados por ella, por lo menos.

-Pero si por alguien de la roca- dijo Naruto.

-Puede ser todo… un plan de la roca- continuó Hinata.

-Es lo más probable- asintió Fû apretando los dientes furiosa-. La aldea de la roca ya nos robó una vez un Bijuu, de alguna forma se enteraron de esto y desean robarnos el Sanbi.

-Y eso está contra el tratado- exclamó Kakashi con seriedad- ¿Eso nos obliga a asegurarnos de que no lo capturen?

-¿Tu también, Kakashi?- preguntó Ebisu impresionado-. Aunque fuera cierto, es una batalla perdida; no estamos hablando de aliarnos con la cascada para impedir que la roca logre su objetivo, estamos hablando de estar en medio de una pelea entre la cascada y la roca, donde debemos asegurarnos que ninguno gane.

-El deber impide dejar a la roca, pero el sentido común impide dejar al clan Houkou- dijo suspirando Kiba-. Sera algo muy complicado…

Ebisu notó con enojo como ya todos los ninjas presentes daban por sentado el entrometerse en la guerra aunque eso fuera traición… traición.

-Nuestra misión era recatar a los chicos y traerlos de vuelta- explicó Shizune-. Nos encontramos con el ermitaño de los perros, como ya les platicamos. Además de eso, nuestro encuentro con Hashi y Jaoshi. Es todo lo que sabemos…

-Lo cual no es mucho.

-Esa no es nuestra misión…- susurró Ebisu, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-¿Ebisu?- llamó Shizune confundida- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nuestra misión es asegurarnos de que ninguna aldea tenga más de dos Bijuu- dijo Ebisu con rostro sombrío-. Ninguna aldea, a cualquier costo…

-Maestro…- susurró Kakashi confundido-. Se refiere a…

-Me refiero a que el plan original era que el maestro Jiraiya se quedara atrás asegurándose de que nada de eso pasara, o si es necesario muchos de nosotros también- dijo suspirando Ebisu, sacando un pergamino de sus ropas-. Por supuesto la idea es hacerlos volver, aunque desconocíamos que la cascada no tenía al Gobi sino que ahora era propiedad de la roca. Aun así la situación no cambia mucho cuando el Sanbi está suelto; nuestra única misión es impedir que la roca consiga al Kyubi o al Gobi, mientras que la integridad de la cascada no es algo que nos concierna….

-Desgraciado…- susurró Fû levantándose.

-Naruto, la única manera de mantener a salvo es tratado, es que vuelvas rápidamente a la aldea- explicó Ebisu mirando al chico-. Sé que no lo harás sin saber que ha pasado con los demás, y sé que no puedo obligarte de ninguna forma… Pero quiero que entiendas que por el bien de todos, no podemos ayudar a Fû en una guerra perdida.

-Pero… pero porque?- preguntó Naruto desolado- ¿Por qué enviarme a mí para no dejarme terminar mi misión?

-Fue un error- dijo en tono cortante Ebisu-. Un engaño. Nunca tuvimos la información completa ni correcta; para cuando sospechamos que el Sanbi tenía algo que ver en esto, ustedes ya llevaban unos días de ventaja.

-Naruto…- susurró Hinata al ver al chico agachar la mirada.

-Iremos al lago de la serpiente, y encontraremos a los demás- explicó Ebisu-. Si el maestro Jiraiya está ahí, podremos hablar de esto con eso y haremos lo que crea más conveniente; pero si no está ahí, yo soy la autoridad máxima. Y yo no voy a arriesgar la seguridad de la aldea, la misión por ustedes….

-Hay algo mas…- susurró Kiba.

Ebisu volteó a verlo a la expectativa mientras Kiba reflexionaba sus palabras; la verdad es que la situación estaba muy tensa y no creía que esa información fuese a ayudar, pero no se atrevía a comprometer la seguridad de Naruto en ese asunto. Sacó una hoja de su bolsillo y camino hasta Ebisu.

-Conocen el rostro de Naruto- dijo el chico entregando la circular a Ebisu-. Saben que él es el nueve colas…

-Esto cambia radicalmente los hechos…- susurró Ebisu mirando el rostro de Naruto en el papel-. Supongo que cuando lleguemos al lago… estaremos en medio de la pelea nos guste o no…

Ebisu arrugó la hoja en su mano, cerrando su puño con furia; la fotografía de Naruto era muy clara, demasiada clara. Y conocía esa pared de fondo; la foto había sido tomada en la aldea de la hoja. Tenían un traidor dentro de la aldea. Y creía saber de quién se trataba.

* * *

-¿Así que las cosas se han complicado?- inquirió Kakashi tomando asiento a un lado de Ebisu.

-Terriblemente- respondió Ebisu con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué haría el gran Jiraiya en esta situación?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Dejar inconsciente a Naruto y mandarlo de vuelta conmigo, por si despierta detenerlo- dijo el ninja seriamente-. Pero en este caso no puedo enviarme a mí mismo de vuelta con el chico, porque eso podría significar la muerte de alguno de ustedes al llegar al lago de la serpiente: me necesitan ahí. Pero tampoco puedo mandar de vuelta a ninguno de ustedes con Naruto, porque ninguno podría detenerlo… Yo mismo no sé si sea capaz de dejar inconsciente a Naruto; tal vez matarlo, pero dejarlo inconsciente es un poco más complicado.

-Entiendo.

-Además no es conveniente; gastaría demasiada energía en el proceso y peor aún: desmoralizaría al grupo entero.

Ambos ninjas permanecieron en silencio al lado del río; ese mismo los llevaría directo al lago de la serpiente, pero necesitaban descansar. Todos estaban demasiado heridos y cansados en esos momentos y no soportarían una batalla. Tal vez muchos de ellos no se recuperaran al cien antes de llegar al lago aun con el descanso. Pero esas horas de todo lo que podían disponer.

-El poner del Kyubi crece en Naruto- comentó Kakashi- ¿El sello se romperá?

-No soy experto en sellos- respondió Ebisu llanamente.

-Lo sé, lo siento- respondió Kakashi-. Solo que me preocupa…

-Si realmente conocen su rostro, creo que es mejor así- comentó Ebisu con seriedad-. Su poder es demasiado bajo, solo el Kyubi lo mantiene a salvo. Si saben que él es el Kyubi, en cada misión cualquiera que lo reconozca intentara capturarlo. Sera un peligro para el equipo…

-No cree que eso es demasiado drástico, maestro- rió Kakashi.

-Yo nunca bromeó, Kakashi.

-Naruto es un buen ninja, pronto será capaz de controlar al Kyubi…

-Puede ser… Pero sus compañeros aun tienen un nivel muy bajo, al igual que Naruto- dijo Ebisu-. Puede que el poder del Kyubi le ayude a combatir ninjas de alto nivel, pero sus amigos podrían morir con facilidad. Tu mismo no serás capaz de controlar al Kyubi si se sale de su control.

-¿A qué se refiere, maestro?

-Si volvemos… Si Naruto vuelve a la aldea…- reflexionó Ebisu con la mirada fija en el lago-. Es muy probable que tu equipo se desintegre… Naruto pasara bajo la tutela de raíz…

Kakashi no dijo nada mas, pero sabía que las posibilidades eran realmente muy altas; podrían incluso ocultarlo al volver de la misión, pero si era cierto solo estaría exponiendo la vida de Sakura y Sasuke… Y la de Naruto. Además no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que Raíz se enterara de la divulgación pública de la identidad del Jinchuriki más joven y débil de todos los existentes. Si, Naruto era un gran ninja, pero era el Jinchuriki más débil de todos los actuales, al menos entre los conocidos. Puede que Raíz fuera una decisión muy dura, pero también era la única opción obvia si querían mantener con vida a Naruto; ellos eran los únicos capaces de protegerlo, incluso de sí mismo. Y no podía olvidar el hecho de que a final de cuentas Naruto era el Jinchuriki de la aldea, el arma que evitaba que las demás aldeas atacaran a la hoja. No se trataba solo de Naruto, sino de la seguridad entera de la aldea y más aun, del país. El consejo solamente vería eso.

-Si Naruto pasa a ser parte de Raíz, nunca más lo veremos…- suspiró Kakashi.

-Suceda lo que suceda- dijo Ebisu-. Esta será la última misión de Naruto…

* * *

Fû estaba sentada mirando el atardecer, con Akamaru acostado en su cabeza; su bolsa descansa a un lado de ella. Se preguntó brevemente si tendría que usar sus armas durante la batalla. Se preguntó brevemente porque las cosas habían ido tan mal ¿Era ese su destino? ¿Había nacido para aquello? Su existencia solo significaba dolor y miseria; por culpa de ella, Kiba estaba poniendo en peligro su vida. Naruto nunca más podría estar tranquilo fuera de su aldea; Jaoshi seguramente terminaría convertido en un exiliado al igual que su hermano cuando intentara volver a la aldea. Y quien sabe con cuántos muertos terminaría la misión. Tanto odio. Odio.

-¿Fû?

-¿Kiba?

-Te estaba buscando- dijo el chico sonriente acercándose a ella.

Las palabras de Fû aun seguían siendo susurros; era algo tétrico ver las costuras negras en la garganta de la chica, pero estas desaparecerían cuando se curara por completo. En realidad solo ocuparían que Shizune descansara un rato para ser capaz de atenderla apropiadamente, de cualquier forma la herida no afectaba su desempeño en batalla ni la ponía en peligro. Era meramente estético.

-No deberían ir…- susurró Fû-. No quiero que mueran… por una causa perdida.

-Lo que pase allí tarde o temprano nos alcanzara- dijo Kiba-. Las repercusiones van más allá de una lucha entre aldeas. Estamos en lo que puede ser el inicio de una guerra mundial, así que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados frente a esto.

-Pero no están preparados…

-Nadie está preparado en una guerra.

-No quiero perderte.

-Nunca me perderás- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Fû abrazó en silencio a Kiba; se sentía sola, sin un motivo. Incluso no sabía que podía hacer una vez terminado todo el asunto. No sabía cómo reaccionar o que realmente los esperaba en el lago de la serpiente. Pero era demasiado grande para dejarlo pasar sin más; no quería arrepentirse toda su vida de lo que pudo haber hecho. Era momento de tomar sus propias decisiones, fueran buenas o malas.

* * *

"Nunca lo olvides, Naruto… Tenemos un trato"

"No podría olvidarlo, zorro maldito…"

"Jeje… Claro…"

Naruto suspiro. Nunca podría olvidarlo. Había vendido su alma al diablo, ahora solo quedaba ver como se desarrollaban las cosas; solo esta misión, después nunca volvería a usar el poder del Kyubi. Nunca.

**Fin Capitulo 28**

* * *

**Corenote**

Tras una larga ausencia, debido a mi participación en el Fanter Film Festival (FFF para los compas), estoy de vuelta con lo que será la conclusión de JE; ya estamos más cerca que nunca de la llegada del equipo al lago de la serpiente donde una verdadera batalla campal se llevara a cabo.

Un capitulo medianamente explicativo, aunque lo considero entretenido. Aun falta por supuesto llegar al lado de la serpiente, pero las repercusiones que va a tener el final de esta misión ya se están haciendo presentes. Muchas cosas quedan inconclusas en este cap. respecto al equipo Jiraiya, pueden verlo en Jiraiya Team Assault, mi otro fic o pueden optar por esperar una explicación rápida (cosa que intente hacer aquí, puesto que ambos fics se han unidos y para los que no han leído el otro fic, entiendan que ha pasado).

De cualquier forma, esperen pronto la culminación de la primera parte de esta saga; por favor no dejen de comentar, les agradeceré mucho que me den un minuto de su tiempo para saber su opinión de mi fic. Hasta pronto!

* * *

_PD- FAQS_

_1-¿Quién es Akai? ¿Es amigo o enemigo?_

_Akai es el ermitaño de los perros, quien tiene una pelea con Jiraiya de índole personal. Akai es neutral como todos los ermitaños deben ser, pero será una ayuda indirecta para el grupo. Para más información revisa el Fic Jiraiya Team Assault de mi autoría._

_2-¿Quién es Nakaze?_

_Perro guardián de Ebisu, para más información revisa Jiraiya Team Assault._

_3-¿Quién es Han?_

_Han es el Jinchuriki del Gobi; este personaje es el mismo que aparece en Naruto, aunque en este fic es un marcado villano. Repito, no es personaje original._

_4-¿Cómo consiguió Fû la técnica prohibida que Kakuzu robo años antes de la traición del clan Houkou a la roca?_

_Solo para aclarar: no son parientes y no tienen nada que ver. La respuesta será dada pronto, seguramente en el próximo capítulo._

_5-¿El Bijuu de siete colas no está vivo? ¿Qué no reviven cada 30 años?_

_No tengo idea de donde salió tal información, pero en efectos prácticos del fic, el siete colas está absolutamente muerto. Posteriormente veremos más detalles sobre eso._


	30. Capitulo 29 One Step Closer

**Capitulo 29- One Step Closer**

_21 de Febrero (Amanecer)_

-¡Maldición, refuércenlas!- gritó un hombre desesperado.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando…- susurraba un mocoso asustado, colocándose frente a un enorme tubo.

-Maldición, los chicos en los catalizadores, los demás en guardia- gritó una voz lejana.

Lo que tenía enfrente se podría calificar poco menos que una batalla épica; si, debía admitirlo, los bastardos del clan Houkou estaban dando mucha más batalla de la que habían dado hacia unos años atrás. Claro, el odio y el rencor los impulsaba enormemente, pero no por eso significaría que habría algún cambio. Sin embargo en los reportes nunca se habían mencionado mercenarios en el lago de la serpiente; de alguna manera el clan Houkou los había mantenido escondidos. Samuráis en gran cantidad, al igual que los que ellos traían; no tenía idea de donde los había sacado el clan Houkou pero en ese momento no le preocupaba… En ese momento lo que le preocupaban eran esas extrañas varas de metal alrededor del lago.

-¿Qué diablos es eso, Ion?- preguntó Han con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Los catalizadores?- inquirió el ninja a su lado, tratando de seguir su vista.

-No, el liquido rojo que sale de las heridas del enemigo- respondió con enojo Han.

-No estamos seguros de que son- dijo Ion agachando la mirada apenado-. Los llaman catalizadores y parecen necesitar a un ninja dando su chakra… son un total de veintisiete y están por todo el lago.

-Bien, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta entonces que el Sanbi está en el lago…- susurró Han- ¿Por qué diablos no ha salido? Sabemos que Fû no ha llegado, nosotros adelantamos a su equipo. Si hay algún sobreviviente nosotros les llevamos la delantera; el Sanbi sigue libre ¿Cómo pueden detenerlo?

-Debe tener algo que ver con los catalizadores, Han-sama…

Han reflexionó al respecto; la batalla ya había durado demasiado. Primero los habían estado acechando, después empezaron a atacar y matar a los guardias más lejanos del bosque. Habían procedido con un ataque frontal que significaría la derrota del enemigo; un ataque sorpresa tan poderoso e inesperado que acabaría con todos esos desgraciados sin dejar un solo intento de oposición. No le interesaban las vidas del clan Houkou, solamente el Sanbi.

Pero cuando había llegado a supervisar en persona todo en lo que se supone que sería la fase final del plan, había encontrado a sus ninjas y ejercito dispersados y escondidos. Había cientos de sus hombres combatiendo a decenas de mercenarios y un puñado de ninjas del clan Houkou en diferentes zonas del bosque. No le importaba en lo mas mínimo, solo eran carne de cañón. La cosa se ponía fea cuando se daba cuenta que el clan Houkou también tenía carne de cañón ¿Por qué demonios tenían un ejército aquí? ¿Por qué no estaban corriendo y temblando? Todo era tan ilógico, tan contradictorio. El movimiento del clan Houkou debía ser algo clandestino, algo rápido y pequeño para hacerlo pasando desapercibidos y hacerse con el poder del sanbi, para así poder eliminar a todos sus enemigos… Fû llegaría, debía proceder a sellar al sanbi dentro de ella y después cualquier locura que tuviera en mente el clan. Ciertamente todo había sido clandestino y rápido, pero en su lugar tenía un ejército muy bien organizado y con un temible poder defensivo. Si, iban ganando, pero esto era una batalla no una conquista como se suponía que debía ser. Esto debía ser una masacre.

-Algo no está bien- susurró Han.

"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Han?" gritó la voz del Gobi dentro de él.

"No seas ridículo, imbécil. Soy demasiado viejo para no reconocer una trampa cuando la veo… De alguna forma, estos idiotas se enteraron de nosotros"

"No te equivoques, Han" rió el Gobi marcadamente feliz "Eres tu quien de alguna forma te enteraste de ellos. El clan Houkou te matara y me recuperara…"

-Sí, llevas años esperando eso…- susurró sonriendo Han, después volteó a ver a su subordinado- ¿Cuántos de ellos quedan?

-Eh…- Ion volteó a ver el campo de batalla-. Muchos…

-No veo bajas en ellos…

-No las han tenido casi- dijo suspirando Ion-. Se han replegado, lo cual los hace más difíciles de vencer; sus bajas en el lago han sido mínimas en comparación con el bosque.

Eran realmente demasiados para siquiera considerar un ataque en persona; puede que fuera poderoso, pero no era estúpido. Aun con su gran poder, una cantidad tan grande de enemigos podría llegar a matarlo. Tenían una ventaja numérica, pero no lograban realmente hacer daño al enemigo ¿Acaso este era su plan? ¿Aguantar hasta que llegara Fû a capturar al Sanbi? Pero no podrían soportar mucho más; por un lado estaban de alguna forma deteniendo al Sanbi, y por otro lado estaban luchando contra ellos. Entre la espada y la pared pronto caerían. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero tal vez era tiempo lo que menos tenían para ganar.

* * *

-Es hora de que muestren lo que valen- exclamó uno de los ninjas del clan Houkou, abriendo de golpe la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ken levantándose de golpe.

-Nos atacan- contestó el hombre.

-Eso no nos incumbe- replicó Ken molesta-. Nosotros ya cumplimos nuestra parte, solo estamos esperando al resto de los nuestros.

-Bien, espérenlos- exclamó sonriendo el hombre cerrando la puerta.

Sakura, Shino y Ken intercambiaron miradas; en menos de tres segundos los tres estaban fuera de la cabaña, mirando al lado contrario del lago. Frente a ellos, venia corriendo un grupo de soldados en caballo. Caballeros, no samuráis. Aun así, no menos peligrosos. Detrás de ellos un gran grupo de arqueros se preparaba con flechas incendiadas para arremeter tan pronto estuvieran al tiro.

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?- gritó Sakura espantada.

-Una guerra…- respondió Shino alarmado.

-Bien, creo que no participar en ella está fuera de discusión- exclamó Ken con seriedad-. Retrocedamos tanto como nos sea posible, agrupémonos con el clan Houkou, es la única forma de sobrevivir.

-¿La única forma?- preguntó Sakura incrédula.

-La única forma- asintió Shino señalando con un gesto vago alrededor de ellos.

Sakura dio una mirada a su alrededor; en todas partes, en mayor o menor grado, se llevaba a cabo una gran batalla campal destructiva. Fuego, humo y flechas se elevaban por todos lados; puede que el sonido no llegara claramente, pero las cosas estaban horribles ¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta, en qué momento había pasado aquello?

-Niebla- susurró Ken entre mordiéndose los labios-. La maldita niebla… esto no es cosa de hoy. Esto lleva tiempo.

-Pero nos lo escondieron todo este tiempo- replicó Sakura.

-Era porque no nos querían cerca- replicó Ken-. Algo esconden estos malditos, y sea lo que sea, no podemos ni nos conviene detenerlos. Ahora somos de los suyos nos guste o no.

-Mejor vámonos- exclamó Shino dándose la vuelta.

El grupo de ninjas de la hoja empezó a correr para encontrarse con un grupo defensivo que se estaba formando en la colina a unos metros, mucho antes todavía del lago de la serpiente. El grupo se apresuraba a colocar barreras de madera, mientras arqueros se colocaban en posición para contraatacar al enemigo.

-¿Esos son arqueros?- exclamó Sakura.

-Tienen mercenarios contratados- susurró Ken sorprendida- ¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo aquí? Esta guerra…

-Parece planeada- completó Shino volteando hacia atrás.

La lluvia de flechas los alcanzo; con rapidez Shino desplego a sus insectos frente a él mientras tomaba en brazos a Sakura. Los escarabajos desviaban muy eficientemente las flechas, haciéndolas caer lo suficientemente lejos de su amo. Ken procedió a invocar un escudo de un pergamino y retrocedió dando saltos rápidos y calculados para no salir de su rango de protección mientras las flechas rebotaban en la superficie del escudo. Sin embargo el sonido era demasiado inquietante, un zumbido tan continuó que no era menos que impresionante por la cantidad de flechas que implicaba.

Las flechas cesaron y con rapidez el equipo corrió hasta alcanzar al grupo del clan Houkou que se habían cubierto sin ningún inconveniente del ataque enemigo; las barreras no ardían, habían sido apagadas rápidamente con técnicas de agua. Pero el pasto tampoco ardía, estaba humedecido.

-Ayer no llovió- comentó Shino mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?- exclamó Ken sorprendida.

-Es como un libreto- dijo Shino mirando a sus compañeras-. Están perfectamente preparados para cada movimiento, y eso imposible.

-Tal vez tengas razón y se trate de un libreto- susurró Ken mirando a los caballeros a punto de llegar a ellos-. La pregunta es qué papel desempeñamos.

-Naruto…- susurró Sakura mirando hacia el lago.

* * *

-Otra patética muerte…- exclamó Kakuzu soltando el cadáver de un hombre-. Afinidad de agua, maldición…

-¿Cuál te falta, Kakuzu?- preguntó Hanasuma con tranquilidad.

-Relámpago- contestó con enojo-. No hay un solo maldito trueno entre toda esta panda de inútiles.

-¿Y porque te hace falta?

-Uno debe aprender a ser precavido, Hanasuma- respondió Kakuzu mirándolo-. No todos somos inmunes como tu…

-Cien años sin haber muerto me parece demasiado- replicó el hombre sonriendo-. No creo que nadie logre matarte… Tal vez yo…

-Puede que lo probemos en otra ocasión, Hanasuma- dijo riendo Kakuzu-. Pero en estos momentos no es lo que nos interesa.

Hanasuma se apresuró a tomar a uno de los ninjas caídos, uno que aun parecía consciente; lo abofeteó hasta que abrió los ojos y procedió a sonreír.

-¿Quién diablos son ustedes y que está pasando aquí?- preguntó Hanasuma con un tono tan amable que parecía burla.

-Des… graciados…- susurró el ninja escupiendo sangre.

-Mira, van siete de ustedes que mi amigo mata…- suspiró Hanasuma-. En serio ¿Es que ninguno de ustedes piensa hablar?

-Púdrete…

Hanasuma atravesó con su kunai el pecho del hombre sin decir más; solamente suspiró y tiro el nuevo cadáver al tiempo que volteaba a ver la pelea que se llevaba a cabo alrededor del lago. Kakuzu se puso a su lado estudiando disimuladamente su rostro.

-Estas condiciones son totalmente inesperadas para la misión- comentó Hanasuma.

-Akatsuki acepta cualquier condición y cualquier nivel de peligro- replicó Kakuzu enojado-. Somos los máximos mercenarios, no nos importan las condiciones…

-Solo decía que lo que parecía dinero fácil ahora es un trabajo que podría ser… barato…

-¿Es que temes a la muerte, Hanasuma?- rió el exiliado de la cascada-. Desde mi perspectiva sigue siendo dinero fácil; somos extraños en una pelea ajena, no hay mejor forma de infiltrarnos y matar a esa mujer.

Hanasuma suspiró mientras guardaba su espada en su funda; después simplemente estudio la fotografía de la chica que debían matar. No recordaba su nombre pero tampoco era que lo necesitaran; su rostro era demasiado único y fácil de localizar. Del clan Houkou, según Hanasuma.

-No puedo dejar de notar la ironía en estos eventos, Kakuzu- dijo riendo Hanasuma.

-¿Ironía?

-Allá abajo tenemos a la aldea de la roca peleando contra el clan Houkou, el cual es de la cascada- dijo Hanasuma, ante lo cual Kakuzu soltó una carcajada-. Y aquí estamos nosotros… crees que nos encontraremos viejos conocidos?

-Deberían ser muy viejos- replicó Kakuzu-. Como nieto del legendario Hattori, eres aun más viejo que yo… No encontraras a nadie, aunque no por eso dejaran de conocernos.

-Sí, pero todo aquel que nos vea tendrá una muerte segura- dijo Hanasuma calándose su sombrero de paja.

-Pero en algo tienes razón- exclamó Kakuzu-. Algo no me gusta de esto…

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Hanasuma.

-Que nos contrato un ninja de la cascada… Y no veo más que miembros del clan Houkou y mercenarios por aquí…

* * *

-Maldición…- susurró Ken con enfado.

La sangre salpico las ropas de Ken mientras dejaba en el cuerpo su espada; eran demasiados, y el golpe había sido muy tosco. Ahora su espada se había atorado y no tenía suficiente tiempo para sacarla, mejor abandonarla. Arrojó su escudo en el rostro del caballero más cercano, mientras retrocedía para sacar otra arma. Sakura y Shino peleaban juntos con gran habilidad, aunque no lograban muchas bajas; esquivar ataques a caballo era realmente difícil y peligroso, por lo cual se lo estaban viendo demasiado difícil. La chica era lo suficientemente inteligente para apuntar a los animales y no a los enemigos; derrotar al caballo significaba una muerte segura para su dueño, pero aun así era mucho más importante mantenerse a salvo que acabar con sus atacantes. Eso era trabajo del clan Houkou… Pero por alguna razón estos no parecían interesados realmente en terminar con sus enemigos. Solamente mantenían la guardia y retrocedían. Nada más. Y eso era desesperante.

Ken arrojó un par de kunai, cosa que no resultó muy efectivo contra caballeros con armaduras. Aun así, eso le dio la facilidad de poder retroceder unos cuantos pasos más para emparejarse con sus "aliados". Pero de pronto algo paso… Los arqueros dejaron de atacar.

-¿Y las flechas?- exclamó Sakura limpiándose el sudor de la frente- ¿Se va a poner peor?

-Algo pasa atrás…- susurró Shino mirando fijamente la retaguardia del enemigo.

Efectivamente los enemigos empezaron a girarse hacia atrás, unos asustados y otros atacando; escuchaban gritos de dolor y terror, pero nada se alcanzaba a ver con claridad. Nada hasta que un brazo salió volando en lo alto y por encima de los caballeros mas lejanos sobresalió un bulto azulado…

-Que divertido es esto- dijo una voz conocida por los ninjas de la hoja-. Hace tiempo que no me enfrentaba a tantos inútiles juntos. Me hacen recordar porque amo a Samehada…

-Solo pelea, Kisame…- dijo la voz de Itachi.

Una enorme bola de fuego explotó haciendo a varios enemigos salir despedidos en varias direcciones; la mayoría de los enemigos retrocedió sin dejar de mirar. El clan Houkou así como los ninjas de la hoja y Ken tampoco pudieron dejar de mirar. En lo alto de la colina, cerca de su destruida cabaña, Kisame sostenía a Samehada con una sonrisa de satisfacción alrededor de un montón de hombres moribundos y destazados. Itachi estaba mucho mas limpió y serio, pero no menos temible. Ambos ninjas hicieron contacto visual con Ken y todos ellos creyeron verlos sonreír… a ambos.

-Itachi, parece que los alcanzamos- exclamó Kisame sonriendo.

-La paga es a la mitad por destruir los catalizadores, ahora que no alcanzamos a robarlos- exclamó Itachi-. Yo te cubro, tú acaba con esas porquerías.

-¿Te vas a quedar con la diversión?

-Estas más calificado para destruir cosas y yo mas calificado para enfrentar a varios enemigos- dijo Itachi quitándose el sombrero de paja-. Vamos tarde, ya perdimos la mitad de la paga… Estoy enojado, Kisame… Muy enojado.

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bien, empieza el épico final de Jinchuriki Escape; esto marca el inició de la tan esperada batalla final donde como vemos, tenemos muchísimos participantes muy interesantes. Por un lado akatsuki ha llegado al lago, en dos distintos equipos, sin haberse dado cuenta; tenemos también a Han que ha llegado a supervisar su "conquista". Por último nuestros héroes Sakura, Shino y Ken que están atrapados en medio de la batalla…

¿Llegaran Naruto y compañía a tiempo? ¿Qué batallas épicas veremos en el proceso? ¿Dónde está el Sanbi? ¿Qué harán nuestros héroes para sobrevivir?

Solo les puedo decir que esta será una historia que no los dejara indiferentes; no dejen de comentar si esperan una rápida actualización, hasta pronto!

* * *

_PD- FAQS_

_1-¿Quién Hanasuma?_

_He soltado información poco a poco durante el fic, pero para quien se le haya ido el pedo, en resumen: Hanasuma es el nieto del legendario Hattori Hanzou y también es el fundador de la aldea Takumi. Es un Akatsuki y un exiliado de la roca… Ha vivido mucho tiempo…_

_2-¿Cuál fue el trato del Kyubi con Naruto?_

_El trato no fue aclarado por el Kyubi; en este momento, Naruto es tan ignorante del trato como los lectores del fic._


	31. Capitulo 30 Last Resort

**Capitulo 30- Last Resort**

-Me temo que las cosas son tan malas como esperábamos… o más- dijo Nakaze volteando a ver a Ebisu fijamente.

-¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?!- exclamó Fû horrorizada-. No, no… aquí solo debería estar el Sanbi… No veo a Akatsuki por ningún lado ¿Qué hace la roca aquí?

-Bien, es una buena pregunta ¿dónde diablos quedo el Sanbi en medio de tanto revuelo?- preguntó Kakashi mirando alrededor-. Aun con esta batalla, en algún punto debería sobresalir.

-Dios…- susurró Shizune mirando impactada al frente- ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan enorme pase sin que estuviéramos enterados?

-Tal vez sea porque es una guerra ninja- replicó Ebisu-. El calificativo "ninja" no nos viene de a gratis, Shizune…

Mientras los mayores discutían impactados los acontecimientos frente a ellos, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba y los hermanos Kagemusha observaban impactados la batalla frente a ellos; podrían ser entre ciento cincuenta y doscientos miembros del clan Houkou… y el doble de enemigos. Los enemigos casi eran imposibles de identificar, de no ser por unos cuantos ninjas que parecían dirigir pequeños batallones. Esos ninjas eran claramente de la aldea de la roca.

-¿Qué debemos hacer en medio de esta batalla?- preguntó Shizune desesperada- ¿Cuál es tu plan de acción, Fû?

-Yo… yo nunca espere que hubiera tantos de ellos… y de nosotros- exclamó confundida la chica-. Se supone que la mayor parte del clan estaría en la aldea disimulando; solamente unos veinte estarían en el lago.

-¿Cuántos son en tu clan?- preguntó Ebisu.

-No lo sé- replicó ella enfadada-. Llevo seis años en un maldito templo, apenas si recuerdo los nombres de pocas de mis amistades…

-No sé cuantos sean, pero estar tantos aquí no debe ser algo clandestino- comentó Kakashi con seriedad-. Me parece que tu clan hace tiempo que abandono su aldea…

-Bien, llevemos a Fû… con el primer grupo que veamos- dijo Ebisu mirando alrededor-. Y busquemos a los nuestros. Kurenai debería haberse mantenido en la retaguardia.

-¿El lago?- preguntó Kakashi-. Esa parece la retaguardia…

-Demonios- susurró Ebisu-. No sé cómo diablos podríamos acercarnos sin ser notados, el maldito lago esta en medio de una llanura que va de bajada…

Naruto volteó a ver a sus amigos, que seguían mirando la batalla fijamente; Hashi se adelantó rápidamente a alcanzar a los mayores. Naruto posó su mirada en Hinata, y después observó la guerra…

-Vámonos- ordenó Hashi a Fû-. Supongo que la idea es… sellar al Sanbi y proceder a sobrevivir. Lo más importante es que ninguno de ellos lo consiga… Podemos confiar en ti?

-No ayudare a mi clan, si es lo que quieres oír…- respondió la chica con furia.

-¿Realmente estas dispuesta a traicionar a tu clan a pesar de no tener a donde más ir?- preguntó Ebisu con acidez.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio mirando fijamente a la chica; ella simplemente miró a Ebisu antes de dar un paso al frente con seguridad.

-Mi vida está hecha pedazos, este es mi último recurso- respondió la chica-. No me importa un carajo si pierdo un brazo o muero desangrada… Esta historia de odio acabara hoy y ahora…

-Bien- asintió Ebisu satisfecho-. Dejen las cosas que no puedan llevar a la batalla escondidas. Tal vez no podamos volver a este punto, así que dejen lo que no extrañen…

* * *

-¡¿No te importa si mueres desangrada?!- gritó Kiba- ¡¿Qué mierdas significa eso?!

-¿Estaría mal? ¿Estaría bien?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No quiero verte morir…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kiba?- respondió enojada Fû- ¿Qué esperó volver contigo a la aldea? ¡Lo acabas de escuchar de tu maestro, el tratado lo impide!

-Tu… tu ya lo sabías?- preguntó el chico extrañado.

-¡Claro que lo sabia!- respondió la chica-. Si tuviera un rango oficial, sería un Jounin. Estoy enterada de este tipo de cosas y mucho mas…

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- preguntó el chico con tristeza.

-Si pudiera dar mi vida esta noche- dijo la chica-. Lo más probable es que lo haga…

Kiba se adelantó y la tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndola furioso; furioso mas consigo mismo que con ella, de cualquier forma furioso ¿Cómo era posible que pensara así? ¿Qué se atreviera a traicionarlo por segunda vez? Ellos… ellos debían estar juntos; él la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla morir, nunca.

-¡¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?!

-¡¿Qué clase de estúpido eres tú?!- dijo la chica furiosa soltándose de los brazos de Kiba-. Mate a mi madre, mi padre murió defendiendo una aldea que nos odia, mi hermano murió peleando contra el Sanbi, mi clan está formado de traidores, estoy a punto de sellar un demonio dentro de mí… el demonio que es el causante de todo esto.

-El sanbi no es el culpable de esto…- dijo Kiba cortante.

-No! El culpable es Han!- dijo llorando la chica-. ¡El bastardo de Han que mató a mi padre y me condeno de por vida! ¡¿Qué esperas que haga?! Soy la única que puede sellar al Sanbi además de mi propio clan; para salvar miles de vida, para redimir a mi propio clan, debo evitar que lo tengan… ni ellos, ni akatsuki ni la roca!

-¿Y eso es igual a muerte para ti?

-¡Lo es sin ti!- gritó entre lagrimas Fû.

La chica se desplomó de rodillas bajando la cabeza mientras Kiba la observaba; estaba simplemente sin palabras ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido todo ese tiempo? El sufrimiento de Fû era incalculable ¿Podría él ser capaz de soportar siquiera la mitad de eso?

-Yo… yo no voy a poder volver contigo…- dijo sollozando Fû en el suelo-. No tengo familia, no tengo amigos, no tengo una vida ni un propósito… Estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida por ser la única capaz de sellar al demonio… Yo no quiero vivir así, Kiba… No quiero vivir así…

-Fû…

-No puedo pedirte que dejes tu clan, tu aldea, que te vuelvas un fugitivo por mi culpa- dijo la chica destrozada-. Esta historia debe terminar aquí y ahora. No más Sanbi, no más odio. Este es el único Bijuu libre, así que sellándolo y matándolo, no volverán a intentar romper el equilibrio de la paz… Debo hacerlo…

-No tiene porque ser así…- susurró Kiba arrodillándose junto a ella.

-No aceptare que sea de otra forma- respondió sombríamente la chica levantándose-. A penas nos conocemos… podrás encontrar a alguien más…

-¿Entonces porque me has permitido quererte este tiempo?

-Lo siento…- susurró la chica dándose la vuelta-. Hasta la llegada de Din, no había tomado esta decisión…

-Fû…

-Además, no pasa desapercibido para mí la presencia de la aldea de la roca- dijo la chica mirando al campo de batalla-. Mi venganza ha llegado…

* * *

Naruto dejó su bolsa en el suelo; poco traía y en realidad poco tenía. Su monedero lo cargaba siempre, con todo su dinero, el cual no era mucho. A parte de eso ¿Qué tenía? Con algo de tristeza rebusco entre sus cosas y saco la única cosa de valor que tenía: una fotografía de su madre. Era lamentable no conocer el rostro de su padre, pero al menos tenía un nombre y un pasado; pero muchas veces, día con día y más aun desde que había peleado contra Sasuke, se preguntaba continuamente si acaso tenía un futuro.

¿Las cosas habrían sido diferentes de tener a sus padres? Pero así era el mundo ninja después de todo; la esperanza de vida de un ninja activo no pasaba de los cuarenta, y solo en los más hábiles ¿Qué tan poderosos habían sido sus padres? Era una pregunta que no había podido realizar aun a ningún adulto… Alguien debía conocer a sus padres. Alguien.

-Naruto…- susurró Hinata acercándose al chico- ¿E-estas… bien?

-No lo sé…- susurró el chico sonriéndole amargamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy perdiendo la visión, perdiendo mi mente…- susurró el chico agachando la mirada-. Yo… yo ya no sé quien soy ni lo que busco…

-Naruto…

-Ojala alguien pudiera decirme cual es la decisión correcta- suspiró el chico-. No quiero abandonar a Fû, me parece algo despreciable… Pero no quiero arriesgar la vida de ninguno de ustedes…

Naruto miró fijamente a Hinata, quien sonrojada agachó la mirada; para ella, aun era demasiado difícil comunicarse con el chico. Puede que ya lo hubiera besado, pero las cosas no se habían hecho más fácil. Era difícil acercarse a Naruto, como si cada día estuviera más distante de todos ellos… de ella. El chico estaba cayendo en las sombras y ella hacia lo posible por rescatarlo, por mostrarle que no estaba solo, pero tal vez ella no era lo suficiente para él. No, estaba seguro de ello; no era lo suficiente para rescatar a Naruto ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pensar que una persona tan inútil y débil podría realmente llegar a salvar al chico más poderoso e inteligente de Konoha? Ella era demasiado chica para el puesto; tal vez Ino, Sakura… pero ella simplemente era una inútil y siempre lo seria. La deshonra del clan, la deshonra del equipo; la deshonra de Konoha. Pero Naruto no tenía a nadie más en esos momentos; a nadie más. Él necesitaba algo, algo que ella no podía darle: esperanza. Pero aun así no podía simplemente resignarse a dejarlo morir, a verlo hundirse en las sombras; aunque fuera un caso perdido, debía intentarlo. Solo ella veía la sombre que se cernía sobre Naruto, y no la dejaría devorarlo.

-Nunca me di cuenta de lo precaria que era mi situación hasta que fue demasiado tarde- susurró Naruto- ¿Entrenar con el maestro Ebisu hubiera cambiado las cosas? ¿No ir por Sasuke? Pero no podía abandonar a mi mejor amigo…

-Y eso fue muy valiente, Naruto- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Me alimento del caos y vivo en el pecado- dijo Naruto-. Siempre siendo rebelde, siempre retando a la autoridad… Solo que ahora ya no soy el chiquillo que les dé lastima expulsar de la aldea. He estado descendiendo en una espiral interminable donde todo esfuerzo que hago solo me aleja más de la propia aldea…

-No deberías pensar así…

-Todo comenzó cuando perdí a mi madre…- dijo el chico agachándose, hablando mas para sí mismo que con Hinata-. No recuerdo ni su voz y eso es tan horrible ¿Cómo murió? Ni siquiera sé que separo a mi madre de mi, nunca me he atrevido a preguntar ¿Murió en la pelea contra el Kyubi? ¿Defendiéndome o escapando?

-Naruto…

-No tengo amor propio ni para otros… No sé si lo que siento es odio o tristeza…

-…- Hinata lo miró en silencio mientras los otros se reagrupaban; Naruto necesitaba ese momento, ese instante de reflexión y deshago. Pero la misión no era el lugar indicado; no en medio de una guerra que les podía costar la vida.

-Solo quiero encontrar a alguien con quien estar- dijo Naruto sonriendo a Hinata-. Pero hasta ahora solo he encontrado más preguntas y demonios… No sé quien soy…

-Es hora de irnos- llamó Kakashi a los chicos.

Hinata y Naruto simplemente intercambiaron una mirada; después Naruto se levanto dejando atrás sus cosas, guardando la fotografía con cuidado en su bolsillo. Hinata dejo en el suelo sus propias cosas, abrió con rapidez su mochila y tomó el perfume que le gustaba a Naruto. Sonriendo infantilmente, guardo el perfume en una de las bolsas interiores de la chamarra de Naruto que aun vestía. Ella haría feliz a Naruto, sin importar nada; cualquier cosa haría por él, cualquier cosa.

* * *

"¿En qué momento me perdí a mi mismo?" se preguntó Ebisu brevemente "¿Cuándo me convertí en lo que más temía?"

Pero él sabía perfectamente la respuesta; la mayor parte de él había muerto con Akane, y lo poco que le quedaba había muerto cuando mató a sus compañeros de equipo. No es que sintiera algo en específico por ellos; solo eran amigos, como cualquier otro que hubiera podido morir. Había sido doloroso porque se había prometido a si mismo proteger a todo ninja cuanto pudiera para no fallarle como le había fallado a su hermana, para que otra familia no quedara incompleta como había quedado la suya. E irónicamente había sido él quien había terminado matándolos por usar el modo ermitaño…

"¿He perdido mi misión, mi mente?"

A veces se preguntaba si era un excelente ninja o una mierda de persona; la mayoría de veces llegaba a la conclusión de que ambas cosas eran correctas. Todo el mundo lo odiaba o lo temía, excepto aquellos pocos que no lo conocían ¿No lo ponía eso en una situación exactamente igual que la de Naruto? No, la verdad era que no; él no era un chiquillo de trece años… Naruto necesitaba aceptación, él no había estado solo a esa edad. Y todo lo que hacía lo hacía por Naruto. Tenía órdenes directas de matarlo en caso de que intentaran apoderarse de Naruto, y no quería verse obligado a hacerlo. Pero la nueva información era terriblemente confusa ¿Era mejor entonces proteger a Naruto? Si volvía, sería enviado a Raíz donde dentro de poco se convertiría en poco menos que un humano y poco más que una máquina de matar. Había perdido a muchos amigos en raíz, que los convertía casi en zombis sedientos de sangre; por el bien de la aldea, era necesario, pero en un chico de la edad de Naruto era una monstruosidad

-Ojala tuviera alguien que me dijera que hacer- suspiró Ebisu-. Maestro Jiraiya, se suponía que estas decisiones serian suyas… Nada es correcto, nada está bien…

El equipo terminó de organizarse alrededor de Ebisu mientras la pelea seguía desarrollándose sin tregua en el lago de la serpiente; lo viera como lo quisiera ver, la verdad es que se vería obligado a pasar por campo abierto en algún momento. Entre menos fueran más fácil seria moverse, así que lo más indicado era dividirse en pequeños grupos ¿Pero qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Cómo dividir el grupo y, lo más importante, para qué? Ebisu miró reflexivo al grupo; Shizune estaba exhausta, había demostrado ser muy inteligente y eficaz a pesar de todo, pero ya no podía dar más… Entones sus opciones eran más bien pocas, y sabía muy bien lo que resultarían de ellas. Aun así, debía velar por la seguridad de todos, aun contra la voluntad de ellos. No los dejaría morir.

-Bien, nos dividiremos- ordenó Ebisu-. Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Kakashi y Shizune, ustedes se quedaran en la retaguardia…

-¡Puedo pelear!- replicaron indignados al mismo tiempo Naruto y Shizune, a lo cual Ebisu volteó a verlos por turno, con mirada condescendiente.

-Claro que pueden, pero sería muy estúpido de su parte hacerlo- contestó Ebisu-. Solamente contamos con un elemento medico: Shizune. Si Shizune muere nuestras probabilidades de regresar vivos a casa se reducen a menos de una tercera parte; si el enemigo reconoce a un ninja medico será su primer objetivo para acabar con nosotros.

-Entiendo…- asintió Shizune sonrojándose por su falta de estrategia.

-Naruto… supongo que es momento de decirte que justamente ahora posiblemente eres el ninja más fuerte de todo el grupo…

Todo el grupo guardo silenció mirando ligeramente a Naruto, que permanecía en silencio.

-No tengo necesidad de mentiras estúpidas- dijo Ebisu con ligereza-. Yo estoy lastimado, así como Kakashi; Shizune no debe pelear bajo ninguna circunstancia… y ya demostraste ser superior a Hashi, Kurenai o cualquiera de tus compañeros. Estratégicamente no dejas de ser más que un crio, pero tu fuerza es muy superior…

-Yo…- susurró Naruto impresionado.

-Lo que quiero decir es que eres un imbécil… un imbécil fuerte- dijo Ebisu acomodando sus gafas-. Y nuestra mejor oportunidad de salir con vida de este lió; te necesito en la retaguardia, cubriendo a nuestro único medico y preparándote para la peor batalla de tu vida. Si debemos retirarnos, seremos dos los que cubriremos el camino: Kakashi y yo… pero en el peor de los casos, tú sustituirás a uno de los dos…

-Naruto…- susurró espantada Hinata.

-¡¿Quieres que se sacrifique?!- preguntó Shizune indignada.

-Lo que quiero es que todos entiendan la situación- dijo Ebisu con seriedad-. En esta misión nos jugamos mucho más que un simple pago… Esto bien podría ser el inicio de la cuarta guerra ninja…

-Entiendo- asintió Kakashi.

-Si- dijo a su vez Shizune.

-Lo haremos- dijeron Hashi y Jaoshi al unisonó.

Naruto volteó a ver a sus compañeros y después agacho la mirada, viendo la palma de su mano; ahora era el momento en que debía encontrarle un sentido verdadero a todo ese poder, si alguna vez en su vida debía hacerlo. Algo mucho más grande de lo que podría comprender estaba en juego, y se veía obligado a hacer uso de esa fuerza; no estaba seguro de si era bien o mal, pero estaba marcadamente del lado de los suyos y no podría dejarlos morir.

-Si…- asintió Naruto cerrando su puño.

-El segundo equipo será Hashi, Jaoshi y Fû- continuó Ebisu-. Ustedes llegaran a plena batalla para cubrir la entrada del tercer equipo: Kiba y yo. Nosotros nos acercaremos al lago y trataremos de descubrir qué diablos ocurre aquí; hagan lo que hagan, no se muestren contra la cascada…

-Yo podría acompañarlo, maestro- sugirió Kakashi.

-No, las habilidades de rastreo de Kiba son superiores- explicó Ebisu con simpleza-. Necesito que él localice a Kurenai y los demás, que me guie hasta ellos. Una vez que los encuentre, el primer equipo debería poder entrar en acción. Estoy seguro que el Sanbi está en algún punto del lago y yo no puedo irme sin averiguar que sucede. El equipo uno debe cubrir a Kurenai y compañía en su retirada; y no tengo idea si la retirada sea tranquila o un desastre, por eso deben estar listos para cualquier cosa. Kiba guiara al equipo Kurenai lo más cerca posible del equipo uno…

-¿Por qué Kiba, y tú?- preguntó Shizune.

-Para esos momentos, el equipo dos debe hacer por lo que ha venido en un principio- suspiro Ebisu-. Necesitamos esa información de regreso en Konoha, y pase lo que pase debo conseguirla.

-Ebisu…- susurró Shizune preocupada.

-Si el Sanbi está libre, hare mi mejor esfuerzo por ayudar a Fû; si la situación es otra, tan pronto y la aclare volveré a juntarme con ustedes…

-Gracias…- susurró Fû con serenidad.

-Adelante- ordenó Ebisu-. Equipo dos, salgan. Kiba, prepárate, salimos diez segundos después del primer enfrentamiento que tenga el equipo dos…

-S-si… asintió Kiba.

Con rapidez Hashi y Jaoshi saltaron al equipo y empezaron a correr hacia el campo de batalla; Fû le dedicó una breve mirada firme a Kiba antes de despedirse con la mano. Sin un gesto de por medio, se dio la vuelta y corrió tras los hermanos. Kiba no se atrevió a decir nada mas, solamente la vio partir en silencio; rápidamente Ebisu se acerco a Naruto.

-Naruto, necesito saber si puedes controlar al Kyubi- dijo el hombre con seriedad.

"Dile que si, Naruto… tenemos un trato, Jeje"

-Si…- dijo el chico con mirada sombría.

-Bien- asintió Ebisu-. Vámonos, Kiba.

Ebisu corrió con rapidez seguido por Kiba y Akamaru; todos mantenían silencio a la expectativa de los eventos ocurridos. Naruto no podía más que apretar los dientes con rabia; no solo dependía del poder del Kyubi, sino que ahora era altamente indispensable solamente por ello, de otra forma no sería lo suficientemente útil para su equipo ¿Pero debía sentirse mal por ello? ¿Debía sentirse mal por el hecho de que ese poder pudiera salvar las vidas de sus compañeros? Si fuera un ninja normal como Kiba o Sasuke, no sería lo suficientemente apto para asegurar un plan conforme a la situación. Seria de escasa o nula ayuda. Aun así, esos pensamientos no lo hacían sentir mejor.

"No puedo seguir viviendo de esta forma…"

-Si Kyubi es lo que quieren, Kyubi les daré…- sonrió Naruto de forma sombría.

**Fin Capitulo 30**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bien, siguiente capitulo de Forsaken Crew antes justo en el inició de lo que viene a ser el EPICO final de la misión del Sanbi; condena, muerte y desolación de puede ver en el horizonte ¿Cómo terminaran nuestros héroes su aventura? Es dificil decirlo, pero solamente podemos seguir al pendiente…

He de decir que estoy un poco decepcionado de que JE recibe tres nuevos seguidores por semana y un nuevo comentario cada capitulo; aun asi agradezco a sus seguidores y estén pendientes de este humilde fic puesto que terminara, como una promesa, antes de septiembre… Por favor no dejen de comentar!

* * *

_PD- FAQS_

_1-¿Es el final de tu historia, y los demás personajes misteriosos? _

_No, es el final de esta ETAPA del fic. El fic si se termina, pero es solo una primer entrega que abre inicio a un replanteamiento total del universo de Naruto; el final de JE solo representa lo que vendría a ser el final de Naruto normal, siendo que también existe Shippuden… es algo parecido pues._

_2- En el fic las aldeas tienen un acuerdo para solo poseer un Jinchuriki ¿vas a desaparecer a los Jinchuriki que son "dobles" para las aldeas de la nube y la roca? _

_Por lo pronto solo voy a declarar que además de Naruto, Han y Gaara, el único otro Jincuriki en quien estoy interesado es Killer Bee. Por lo pronto no se cuales desaparecerán y cuales cambiaran su rol, como lo hizo Fû que actualmente no es un Jinchuriki._

_3- ¿Qué tipo son los samuráis en el arco de tu fic?_

_Supongo que se refieren a "importancia". Los samuráis son la carne de cañon de cualquier país, sin embargo como los peones en el ajedrez, no puedes subestimarlos: una gran cantidad de ellos te jode. Comparativamente, los ninjas son caballeros: entrar rápido, destruir y salir, o morir en el intento. Con esto quiero decir que no quiero hacer de los ninjas el "gremio" mas poderoso dentro del argumento y por eso sugerí ya en Jiraiya team assault los gremios existentes. Esto se aclarara al final del fic y por supuesto en posteriores fics, solo puedo recalcar que se tienen muchas ideas para el fic._

_4-¿Qué paso con el arco de Gai y Sasuke?_

_Nuevo fic de próxima publica: Dark Hero of Konoha. Nombre tentativo. En este veremos a Sasuke tratando de ganarse la confianza de la aldea y luchando en una crisis tremenda en la aldea. Como adelanto solo puedo decir que Konoha se enfrenta a tiempos sombrios._

_5-Espero que incluyas a los personajes principales y no lo conviertas en un doujinshi de todos con todos…_

… _Que?! No, en serio; tengo entendido que los principales son Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke. Sakura y Naruto ya tienen su protagonismo muy marcado en el fic; Sasuke por su parte tendrá su propio fic (odio a Sasuke pero la historia lo amerita) ¿Te refieres a los nueve de Konoha? ¿A los doce novatos? ¿A los personajes que en Shippuden tuvieron mas importancia que antes o aparecieron en dicha saga? No puedo dar una respuesta clara a esta pregunta (comentario realmente) porque no lo entendí del todo, solo dire que a medida que el fic vaya avanzado cada personaje ira teniendo necesidad de una historia propia. _

_Asi al principio teníamos a Naruto, pero cuando la idea del Tema Jiraiya tomo fuerza y sono ASOMBROSO, se gano su propio fic; asi mismo Sasuke va a tener su propio fic al igual que otro que ya mencione anteriormente (chronicles). Cada personaje importante dentro del fic no será olvidado, sin embargo debo recordarles que siendo un fic, habrá personajes que decida no darles el mismo papel o siquiera relevancia que en el anime…_

_6-¿Qué paso con avatar The Catalyst?_

_Actualmente un proyecto en pausa porque aun no defino bien detallitos del proyecto; quiero hacer un crossover de esta historia, pero no quiero hacerlo un chilaquil. Empezando el proyecto siempre pensé "Shippuden ya no son ninja, no son tácticos, no son discretos y no son silenciosos". No quiero hacer de Forsaken Crew una copia del actual Naruto que conocemos, por eso mi intención es definir los gremios y roles de cada personaje para dar coherencia a la historia. Puesto que en esa historia Aang pasa a convertirse en el "Catalizador", quiero definir bien los demás roles para no restar importancia a Naruto y el forsaken crew._


	32. Capitulo 31 Make Me Bad

**Capitulo 31- Make Me Bad**

"Estoy viendo la llegada y caída de mi salvación"

Todo su clan estaba siendo masacrado frente a sus ojos; y lo que mas le preocupaba del asunto era el apego emocional que tenia ante ello: cero. Ahora que su hermano estaba muerto el clan le daba totalmente igual, de alguna forma siempre lo había sabido pero… pero esta situación era por completo distinta ¿Era mala por no sentir siquiera compasión por los muertos en aquella batalla? ¿Cuántos huérfanos surgirían por aquella absurda pelea de poder y odio? Todo en pro de que su clan prosperaba, todo en pro de que su abuelo consiguiera sus retorcidos deseos.

-Debemos detener esto…- exclamó Jaoshi horrorizado.

-Nada de eso- replicó Hashi-. Sea lo que sea que esta sucediendo aquí, nuestro único objetivo es lograr que nadie consiga el sanbi… nadie además de Fû.

El grupo corría rápidamente acercándose al área de pelea; ningún ninja ni samurái los detuvo en el camino, ni de un bando ni de otro. Todo el lugar era un caos y se unieron a la pelea en medio de ese terrible caos; Hashi fue el más rápido en integrarse a la batalla, poniendo bien en claro su lealtad hacia el clan Houkou. Con veloces movimiento desarmaba a cuanto samurái o ninja se le acercaba, para dejarlo indefenso e ir por otro; en apenas los segundos que Fû se preparaba para la pelea, Hashi ya llevaba cinco enemigos desarmados.

-¡¿Quién diablos son ustedes?!- gritó un ninja herido con un ojo herido.

-Escolta de Fû-sama- exclamó Jaoshi levantando su escudo de shuriken.

-¡¿Fû ha llegado?!- gritó con alegría el ninja.

-Si- exclamo Fû creando un escudo de tierra frente a si misma y el hombre herido.

-Dios… por fin…

-¿Qué significa esto, donde esta mi abuelo?- preguntó ella con desesperación.

-Él esta en el lago, cuidando del Sanbi- respondió el hombre sonriendo.

-Entonces ya tenemos un objetivo- susurró Hashi furioso-. Movámonos…

* * *

-Inicien la tercera fase- exclamó Han alarmado-. Fû ha llegado.

-Entendido- asintió Ion con serenidad.

-Necesitamos al Sanbi- susurró Han furioso-. He gastado demasiado en esta incursión, he arriesgado demasiado… Los perros estatales están cerca…

-Lo lograremos a tiempo, Han-sama- dijo sonriendo Ion-. Son solo ninjas inexpertos, no pueden hacer nada contra nuestra segunda división…

-No me preocupa ser derrotado, me preocupa no ganar…

* * *

-Ahora- dijo Itachi furioso.

En solo un segundo el ninja explotó convirtiéndose en un tornado que pronto arrojo decenas de Kunai; la mayoría de los ninjas recibió el impacto de lleno dejándolos muertos o lisiados, pero Sakura tuvo de escudo humano a uno de esos desafortunados. Por su parte Shino uso a sus insectos; no alcanzo a ver donde estaba Ken, pero no verla tirada agonizado ya era suficientemente tranquilizante, ahora dependía de ellos detener a toda costa a…

-Tu no pasaras!- gritó furiosa Ken arremetiendo contra Kisame.

-Jeje… me gusta, me gusta- rió Kisame desenfundando a Samehada-. Me ENCANTA tu actitud; hace mucho que nadie se tomaba tan personal una pelea conmigo.

Con Samehada el ninja detuvo el ataque de… Sourukattā; la legendaria hacha había sido invocada nuevamente por la poderosa Ken. Y Sakura no podía menos que ver atónita el poderío que la mujer debía de tener para controlar de forma tan eficaz semejante arma; Ken ya le había explicado que el diseño del arma era aerodinámico, de tal forma que con un primer impulso el arma se movía con facilidad a cada embiste, aunque aun asi seguía siendo impresionante ver a alguien mover semejante monstruosidad.

-Muere- dijo Itachi con tranquilidad.

Aterrada Sakura volteó al frente para ver frente a ella la mano de Itachi dirigirse a su cuello, con una kunai empuñada; no alcanzaría a poner sus espadas frente a ella para evitar el ataque, simplemente no lo lograría. Estaba muerta, estaba muerta.

"No, no me mataran aquí. No ahora… No ahora"

De una manera casi inconsciente, Sakura soltó la katana de su mano izquierda; al instante la katana en su otra mano salió despedida hasta la mano vacía, golpeando con fiereza la kunai de Itachi en el camino. El ninja retrocedió con prontitud al tiempo que Sakura levantaba su arma; el golpe fue demasiado lento para alcanzar al ninja, pero Itachi no pudo menos que admirar perplejo su Kunai en el suelo al tiempo que Sakura recuperaba su otra arma y retrocedía unos cuantos metros a su vez.

-¡¿Sakura?!- gritó Shino acercándose a la chica- ¿Esta bien?

-Si- asintió ella retrocediendo. Varios ninjas empezaron atacar a Itachi, momento que Sakura aprovecho para mirar la katana en su mano.

No entendía que había pasado, pero aun podía sentirlo; sentía su chakra circular por el arma, pero de una forma mucho más ligera que si estuviera atacando con ello. Era como…

"Como el arma de Rugal…"

Si, hilos de chakra; acababa de crear de alguna forma que no entendía hilos de chakra. No podía verlos pero los sentía ¿Esa idea le había venido ante o después de lo que acababa de hacer? Todo había sido tan rápido que no estaba segura de nada.

-No moriré- exclamó Sakura empuñando sus armas furiosa.

-Claro que no- dijo Shino con fiereza-. Hoy no…

* * *

"Hay mucha mierda a mi alrededor… y tan poca compasión"

Y en realidad, eso no lo molestaba del todo; casi se sentía de vuelta a los viejos tiempo de su inicio como ninja, de su entrenamiento para ermitaño ¿No era todo ese poder embriagador? ¿No era todo ese entrenamiento divertido? Ser mas y mas fuerte, ser mas y mas poderoso hasta llegar al punto que…

-Que solo estar cerca de mí pueda matar personas…- susurró sombrío Ebisu.

-No hay rastro de Kurenai- exclamó Kiba con los ojos cerrados, concentrado-. Pero detectó el aroma de Shino…

-Bien, tenemos por lo menos uno de ellos- dijo aliviado el ninja-. Vamos con él y entonces tal vez podamos encontrar a los demás.

-Al este- exclamó Kiba abriendo sus ojos-. Llegando a…. Akatsuki.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ebisu creyendo escuchar mal.

-¡Akatsuki!- gritó Kiba sorprendido, volteando a un lado.

Ebisu se giró con rapidez y vio un par de hombres avanzar con rapidez, esquivando o eliminando a cuanto ninja o samurái se les pusiera enfrente, esquivando flechas y con un objetivo demasiado claro: Fû. El hombre no pudo menos que maldecir, y maldecir doble cuando algo a unos metros llamo su atención. Esta vez una tremenda explosión fue la causante, y no pudo menos que quedar atónito ante lo que veía. En lo alto de la colina otros dos Akatsuki peleaban contra varios ninjas… entre ellos a quienes reconoció como Shino y Sakura.

-¡¿Hemos llegado a la maldita guarida de akatsuki?!- exclamó consternado el hombre.

-Debo ir con Fû- exclamó Kiba corriendo hacia la chica.

-Kiba!

-¡¿Qué?!- replicó el chico furioso-. No la dejare!

-No lo hagas- dijo con tranquilidad Ebisu-. Sácala de ahí, sálvala mientras tengas tiempo… los planes se van a la mierda, el nuevo plan es escapar con vida.

-Si- asintió el chico sonriendo.

Ebisu miró al frente; si Kiba iba con Fû su lugar estaba con el equipo Kurenai. Llegaría con ellos y seguramente morirá contra los akatsuki. Sabía que estaba en total desventaja tanto contra Itachi como con Kisame, aunque el modo ermitaño… No, el modo ermitaño nunca. Nakaze, su perro guardián, lo miraba fijamente a la expectativa.

-Su cuerpo no soportara otra garra roja, su chakra no podrá invocar a ningún de los cinco legados- exclamó Nakaze-. Estamos en clara desventaja.

-No puede ser así de malo- dijo sonriendo Ebisu-. Aun tenemos grandes ninjas de nuestro lado.

-Son cuatro Akatsuki, maestro- dijo Nakaze con seriedad.

-No moriré hoy, Nakaze- dijo con firmeza Ebisu-. No contra un Akatsuki.

-Eso podrá ser terriblemente cierto- exclamó un voz a su espalda.

Con rapidez Ebisu se giró sobre si mismo, pero fue Nakaze quien arrojó una bola de viento para evitar el ataque de las shuriken. Ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla mientras un ninja salía entre las sombras con tranquilidad, riéndose aparentemente muy divertido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Ebisu pudo ver su extraña armadura roja brillar resplandeciente, aunque curiosamente no emitía ningún ruido al caminar; su rostro estaba casi perfectamente cubierto, pero tenía visible el escudo de la roca.

-¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?!- exigió Ebisu con enfado.

-Que mas da eso, luchamos y morimos como ninjas- replicó divertido el hombre.

-Da me el gusto.

-Soy Han, de la roca- dijo el hombre divertido-. Jinchuriki del cinco colas y líder de este asalto…

-Jinchuriki…- susurró sorprendido Ebisu-. Así que al final era cierto.

-¿El qué?

-La roca va tras todos los Bijuu… planean una conquista mundial con el poder de las bestias.

-Vaya, eso fue demasiado revelador para mis pocas palabras- replicó Han confundido-. Supongo que tenemos un traidor en las filas, pero igualmente tendré que matarte aquí y ahora y con mayor razón… no puedo dejar vivo al infame Chacal de la hoja.

-¿Me conoces?

-¿Cómo no conocerte?- replicó Han divertido-. Mi trabajo de inteligencia es profundo, y eres muy famoso en la aldea de la cascada…

-Entonces sabrás a qué atenerte si me enfrentas- dijo Ebisu con serenidad.

-Se que eres uno de los dos candidatos a Hokage actualmente- dijo divertido Han-. También se reconocer a un ninja herido cuando acaba de ser curado. Si te mató ahora, solo quedaran dos ninjas en la hoja que podrían hacerme frente; no los dejare reunirse.

-Un movimiento muy táctico- admitió Ebisu- ¿Por qué hacerlo tú y no tus secuaces? ¿No les pagas a tus perros de Akatsuki para esto?

-Akatsuki no está de mi lado, y tampoco del lado del clan Houkou- dijo Han con tranquilidad-. Akatsuki no es mi problema; tú lo serás tarde o temprano. Y en estos momentos, chacal, eres el ser más poderoso de la oposición… No dejare esto en posibilidades, debes ser aplastado ahora.

"Sabe demasiado, sabe demasiado… es imposible que no sepa de Naruto, Shizune y los otros ¿Pero entonces qué diablos hace aquí?"

Ebisu estudió a su adversario que se mantenía de brazos cruzados; estaba aun demasiado lastimado para pelear al cien de sus habilidades. Miró alrededor y vio a los chicos lejos, muy lejos… tal vez lo suficiente para usar su modo ermitaño. No, nunca más lo volvería a usar… aunque en los últimos días se lo había planteado demasiadas veces, muchas más que en todo el ultimo año. Ese poder era simplemente adictivo, embriagador, saber que podía usarlo y no hacerlo resultaba muchas veces una tortura; pero sabía demasiado bien el secreto detrás de la técnica ermitaña del perro, no podía arriesgarse a matar a nadie además del enemigo. No se atrevería nunca a arriesgar la vida de otros de nueva cuenta.

-¿Maestro?- exclamó Nakaze preocupado-. Es un Bijuu… es nuestro Bijuu. Es imposible que le ganemos…

-Entonces solo hagamos tiempo- dijo Ebisu sonriendo-. Con un poco de suerte estos Akatsuki vengan por él…

-Eso sería mucho pedir, maestro.

-En realidad espero por alguno mucho mejor- dijo riendo Ebisu.

"Maestro Jiraiya… por favor, salve a Shizune…"

-Muere- exclamó Han alzando su mano.

* * *

"Pensé que esto sería diversión y juegos; en su lugar es todo igual… dolor y sufrimiento…"

Naruto apretó los dientes mientras veía partir a sus compañeros; Fû arriesgando su vida por un clan que la odiaba, Kiba por unas cuantas monedas ¿Valía realmente la pena ser ninja? El destino de un ninja era morir tarde o temprano, morir en una misión, morir asesinado. Morir como sus padres.

El problema no era ese, todo el mundo sabía que un ninja terminaría muriendo tarde o temprano; lo molesto eran las circunstancias. Fû con el odio de una aldea y un clan, Kiba con la perdida de la persona que amaba, y si él moría, con el odio de su aldea por detrás ¿Valía la pena pelear en esas circunstancias' Pudiese ser que no, pero solamente estaba ahí por sus propios compañeros. No quería ver morir a ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera a los hermanos de la cascada; todos ellos estaban juntos en esa terrible misión y todos debían salir juntos de ella. Era su forma de demostrarse a si mismo que la aldea no importaba tanto… si no sus amigos.

"¿Pero entonces qué punto tiene ser Hokage?"

Y esa preguntaba rondaba su cabeza con fiereza todos los días, todas las horas; pero había dedicado toda su vida a lograr ser Hokage, a ser reconocido. Cuando lo fuera entonces la gente sabría apreciarlo y respetarlo como un gran ninja… o tal vez solo a temerlo y evitarlo.

-Mierda…- susurró espantado Kakashi.

Esto sacó de sus reflexiones a Naruto, quien vio Fû avanzando con rapidez entre los miembros de su clan, acercándose al lago. Pero solo unos segundos después noto otro avance irregular y constante entre esas filas, mas sobresaliente por la cantidad de cadáveres que dejaban atrás que por otra cosa. Dos sombras negras avanzando con rapidez. Dos Akatsuki.

"Itachi y Kisame…"

Su corazón dio un vuelvo terrible, pero pronto reconoció que no se trataba de los dos ninjas renegados que ya conocía, aunque eso no hacia el asunto menos terrible ¿Eran Itachi y Kisame los mas fuertes de su grupo? Daba igual, ni Ero-senin había podido con ellos; estos podían no ser los dos mas representativos akatsuki, pero no dejaban de ser un peligro. Uno de extraño gorro y mirada negra avanzaba con rapidez; el otro, de pelo largo y mirada vidriosa, cubría a su compañero enfrentando a enemigos tanto por retaguardia como abriéndole paso con flechas y Kunai ¿Un ninja usando arco? Eso si era lo mas raro que hubiera visto, pero pronto notó que era mucho mas raro de lo que pudiera esperar; el hombre en cuestión no solo usaba kunai y arco, también látigo, shuriken, una espada rara e inclusive ninjutsu… su velocidad era increíble y su destreza en todas las artes perturbadora. Ese hombre solo era técnicamente un golem andante, con magnifica defensa y un poder de ataque impactante.

-¡¿Qué debemos hacer?!- exclamó Shizune asustada-. Si atrapan a Fû todo fracasa…

-Para eso están Hashi y Jaoshi- dijo Kakashi no muy convencido de sus palabras.

-Esperábamos por una señal- dijo Gaara con seriedad-. No tendremos una más clara que esta, es momento de entrar al campo…

-Son demasiados de ellos- replicó Kakashi con enojo.

-Esto es una batalla campal- dijo Gaara mirando al frente-. No se trata de ellos contra nosotros; tenemos posibilidades de sobrevivir en la confusión.

-O de morir más pronto- replicó Kakashi.

-No me quedare aquí- dijo Naruto furioso-. Nos necesitan y debemos ir; no me arrepentiré de lo que pude hacer y no hice…

-Naruto…- susurró Hinata.

-Quiero algo que hacer- dijo el chico sonriendo-. Necesito sentirlos quebrarse…

"Siento que la cordura me deja… no… no de nuevo"

-Acabemos con ellos- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Los presentes lo sabían, esa no era la sonrisa de Naruto… o al menos no del todo. Pudiera que el chakra del Kyubi no hubiera estallado en una llamarada de poder, pero este ya corrompía al chico del nuevo, pero antes de que Kakashi o algún otro pudiera reaccionar, el chico se lanzó al campo de batalla. Con rapidez Kakashi intercambió una mirada con Shizune.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Eres la siguiente al cargo tras Ebisu- respondió Kakashi espantado- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tras Naruto- contestó ella sin pensarlo dos veces-. Si ellos atrapan al Kyubi estamos aun más jodidos que si solo tuvieran al Sanbi.

Sin mediar mas palabras el grupo enteró fue tras Naruto. El elemento sorpresa se había ido a la mierda, el plan de "entremos y salimos" también; con Akatsuki unidos en una batalla más grande que su imaginación, las probabilidades de salir ilesos eran nulas… las de salir vivos muy bajas. Necesitaban un milagro, un verdadero milagro.

* * *

-Sera una verdadera pena matar a tan hermosa lesbiana- rió Kisame empujando a Samehada contra Sourukattā.

-Sera un placer eliminar a un bastardo tan feo- contestó Ken sonriendo-. Y recuperar a Samehada para mi pueblo.

-¿Y después que, estúpida?- dijo Kisame retrocediendo- ¿Iras tras cada uno de los seis restantes?

-Solo Samehada importa…

* * *

-Solo Samehada importa- dijo riendo un anciano-. Solo Samehada importa…

-Maestro, las cosas se salen de control- dijo temeroso un ninja del clan Houkou-. Han muerto más de cuarenta mercenarios que contratamos; llevamos nosotros veinte muertos y una docena de heridos… y con la llegada de Akatsuki aun no hemos hecho el ajuste de los nuevos cálculos.

-¿Eres ciego, Shogen?- rió el anciano-. Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan, así que te niego la petición de retirar a los guardias de los catalizadores…

-Pero mi señor…

-Solo Samehada importa, imbécil- rió el hombre divertido-. Fû, Kisame, Naruto, Han… todos actuando de acuerdo a mi hermoso y perfecto plan. Conseguiremos el poder de los soles y demostraremos quien manda en todo el mundo…

-Mi señor…- susurró confundido el hombre-. ¿Usted contrato a los akatsuki?

-¡Por supuesto, imbécil!- se carcajeó el anciano divertido-. Yo filtre la información a Han para traerlo a mis garras y volver a los perros estatales en su contra; yo contrate a Akatsuki para conseguir a Samehada; yo asegure la disponibilidad del Kyubi para esta misión; y yo entrene a Fû, mi nieta, para este glorioso momento…

-¿No hacíamos esto por el Sanbi?- preguntó confundido el ninja poniéndose de pie- ¿Para qué ocupamos a todos los demás?

-Imbécil ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a cuestionar mis intenciones?- dijo furioso el anciano-. Yo, Sangeki Houkou, no tengo necesidad de explicar mis planes a un miembro de cuarta casta…

-Lo siento, mi señor- exclamó el hombre arrodillándose.

-Vuelve a tu puesto, Shogen- dijo Sangeki con tranquilidad-. Y no dejes que nada le pase a los catalizadores hasta que Samehada esté dentro… entonces pondremos en marcha la parte final del plan.

-Entendido, mi señor- asintió Shogen levantándose con rapidez.

-Solo Samehada importa- rió el anciano con demencia-. Ningún miembro del clan, ni Fû ni Han… solo Samehada y el poderoso Sanbi; juntos de nueva cuenta y para siempre… a mis servicios…

* * *

Kisame retrocedió antes las poderosas arremetidas del Sourukattā; debía admitir que la chica tenía talento, demasiado talento en realidad. Pero su arma era un destinada a perder contra la poderosa Samehada, quien mejor que él podía saberlo, pues conocía al hijo de la única persona capaz de derrotar a Samehada. Sonriendo, Kisame bloqueó otro golpe; girando sobre si mismo con rapidez, arremetió a la cabeza de la chica.

Ken dejo caer a Sourukattā al suelo, encajándola en el mismo; con rapidez alzó el mango y giró para cubrirse con el arma. Samehada chirrió mordiendo a Sourukattā, pero el arma no se resintió en lo mas mínimo. Con rapidez Ken retrocedió unos pasos y arrojó unos discos; Kisame los esquivo con facilidad y arremetió contra Ken, quien sonriendo alzó sus manos. Los discos regresaron hacia ellos, en la espalda de Kisame, esta vez mostrando pinchos por todos lados. Pero para sorpresa de Ken, Kisame giró sobre si mismo destruyendo los discos con Samehada.

En el mismo impulso, siguió girando para ataca a Ken; la chica, sorprendida como estaba, apenas alcanzo a interponer un par de Katanas que fueron destrozadas al contacto pero que detuvieron un poco el embiste. El golpe alcanzo a rasgar el costado de la chica, superficialmente pero no por eso menos doloroso. La ninja retrocedió sorprendida mientras Kisame le sonreía.

-Ya conocía ese truco, perra- rió Kisame-. Muy bonito, pero él lo hace mucho mas complejo.

-¿Él quien?- preguntó Ken confundida tomando a Sourukattā.

-Creo que ya te lo había dicho- dijo Kisame con enfado-. Tengo permiso para conservar a Samehada de la única persona que podría importar.

-No se dé que hablas ni me importa- replicó Ken enojada-. No más juegos, morirás tan despedazado que no podrás ser ni comida de peces.

-Siempre las bromas de peces- se burló Kisame- ¿Es que es lo único que a mis enemigos se les ocurre? Bien, al igual que ellos serás carne para Samehada…

Alzando de nuevo su hacha, Ken se preparó para continuar la batalla, esta vez dispuesta a no improvisar más; Sourukattā era el única arma, además de las seis espadas legendarias, de resistir el poder de Samehada. Aunque bien sabia que tácticamente Samehada era una mejor apuesta que Sourukattā; su única posibilidad residía en tener una mayor habilidad con el hacha que Kisame con la espada. Rogó al fundador que así fuera… Por el honor debía recuperar esa arma, por el honor debía matar a Kisame.

* * *

"Es un poco confuso como siento que la carne me vuelve malo…"

No podía estar equivocado, no en esos momentos. El pecado del cuerpo, la furia de la sangre, alma obscura; había muchas formas de nombrarlo, pero él prefería llamarlo "el viento de Orochi". Un soplo de poder obscuro que corrompía tu pensamiento, tus habilidades, tu ser. Casi tan raro como los Dôjutsu, con la diferencia de que no era necesariamente heredado; el viento de Orochi escogía a sus portadores, no la sangre. Y aquella chica era una portadora.

Itachi peleaba con verdadera convicción mientras su mente divagaba; la última persona que había conocido con el viento de Orochi casi lo había matado y ahora estaba libre en algún lugar esperando una revancha con él, acechándolo. Antes de eso, no podía olvidar que la penúltima persona que había conocido con el viento de Orochi era… aquel terrible evento de hace años, aquel por el cual Sasuke lo odiaba ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de conocer a un tercer portador del viento de Orochi? Tan bajas como las de que pudieran ganarle en esa absurda pelea… y sin embargo ya había encontrado de nuevo el viento de Orochi. Esa mirada era inconfundible, ese desconcierto tampoco pasaba desapercibido. Sakura era la portadora de un poder mas allá de su comprensión y muy lejos de su control; y ahora se enfrentaba al dilema de matarla o no hacerlo.

Perder un portador del viento de Orochi era un hecho lamentable, cuando bien podría aprender por fin algo más del mismo ¿Secuestrarla? Ni pensarlo, no en medio de una guerra como aquella. Y era entonces donde su imaginación se apagaba; y era entonces donde simplemente se decía que debía matarla y quitarse de problemas. El viento de Orochi era algo peligroso con lo que no quería meterse y no se atrevía a intentar contener, pero la chica era aun demasiado débil para representar un peligro… o no?

El viento de Orochi y el Sharingan tenían una historia muy arraigada; de cierta forma, cada Uchiha era la única familia propensa al viento de Orochi… No, no la única. Los tres Dôjutsu originales habían sido corrompidos por el viento de Orochi, conocía bien esa historia; el Byakugan, corrompido por el viento de Orochi había creado el Sharingan, la técnica ocular del odio. De alguna forma el Sharingan se convirtió en la puerta al viento de Orochi de forma "controlada", pero también limitada; esa corrupción fue aprendida por la rama secundaria de la familia Hyuga, usándola contra su propio clan… Si, hermosa historia de traición y odio casi olvidada en tiempos presentes; era cierto que los Hyuga despreciaban a los Uchiha más que a nada en el mundo, pero los Uchiha habían olvidado por completo la rivalidad y los Hyuga la seguían por tradición. Nunca había conocido un portador del viento de Orochi que fuera más débil que él, y ahora era una excelente oportunidad…

* * *

-Todo lo que hago es ver por ti…- dijo el Kyubi sonriendo.

-No necesito tu compasión- replicó Naruto enojado-. Solo tu poder.

-Necesito una cura, tú también lo ocupas- dijo el zorro divertido.

-Dame tu poder…

-¿Por qué, porque lo necesitas?- rió el Kyubi divertido-. El gran ninja Naruto es capaz de defenderse, de escapar de esta terrible situación… Me pides más poder del que puedes manejar mocoso, lo que tienes es suficiente.

-Necesito mas- replicó Naruto-. Mucho mas…

-¿Para qué?

-Para protegerlos- dijo Naruto agachando la mirada.

-Solo para obtener algún tipo de atención... atención…- se rió el Kyubi.

Naruto no respondió a eso; no, porque sabía que de cierta forma era cierto. No quería decepcionar a su equipo, no quería fallarle a Ebisu. No quería que Hinata saliera lastimada. Quería salvarlos a ellos, por lo menos en esta ocasión.

-¿Qué significa esto para ti?- preguntó el Kyubi con seriedad.

-Yo… yo…

"¿Qué significa para mí?"

-Para mí, el algo que debo hacer- dijo Naruto con convicción-. Es mi camino del ninja.

-Más poder podría destrozar tus músculos, desgastar tus órganos- replicó el Kyubi con serenidad-. Matarte.

-Lo quiero.

-Bien, yo también quiero algo- dijo riendo el Kyubi-. Necesito sentir la enfermedad en ti…

* * *

-Hey, hermosa- gritó una voz a sus espaldas-. Muere.

Fû se giró sobre si misma para ver un pilar de tierra alzarse hacia ella; pero el pilar se destruyo en una lluvia de polvo al tiempo que un conocido sonido se desvanecía. Kiba detuvo su ataque, poniéndose en posición de guardia mientras Akamaru tomaba lugar como guardia de Fû.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tu?!- exclamó Kakuzu divertido-. Perrito faldero, eres muy veloz pero aun así te matare si no te quitas.

-Fû, estamos en serios problemas.

-Kakuzu…- exclamó espantada la chica al reconocer al hombre.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Kiba sorprendido.

-Es un deserto de la aldea- contestó ella poniéndose en guardia-. Todos lo conocen; el ninja que robo la mejor técnica a la aldea y mató a los ancianos.

-¿Aun no lo olvidan, cierto?- sonrió Kakuzu-. Bien, pues vengo a acabar contigo pequeña, así que es una buena oportunidad para que hagas lo mismo que cada miembro de tu aldea siempre ha soñado: matarme.

-Ya no pertenezco a ninguna aldea- replico ella sonriendo-. Y mi único interés es quitarte de mi camino.

-Solo muerto- dijo Kakuzu.

-Así sea…

* * *

-Tanda de inútiles- rió Hanasuma divertido- ¿Esto es lo mejor de la roca y la cascada?

Hanasuma cambia de arma entre su latigo, su espada y su escudo, golpeando y desarmando a sus enemigos; a diferencia de Kakuzu, no tenia ninguna intención en provocar muertes innecesarias y no tenia sentido eliminar a mas personas que su objetivo: eso era trabajar de gratis. Y esos mercenarios y ninjas eran de un nivel muy bajo, demasiado bajo para su gusto.

Sin embargo, un resplandor rojo llamo su atención a tiempo para esquivar una kunai de fuego; al instante un chico llegó hasta él, atacándolo con maestría y rapidez. Confundido, Hanasuma retrocedió sin atacar, al tiempo que reconocía al Jinchuriki del Kyubi. El chico soltó una tremenda patada que apenas bloqueo con su brazo cuando este crujió con sus huesos despedazados. El chico procedió a romper la mandíbula de Hanasuma de un golpe que lo impacto contra un árbol cercano.

-¡¿Naruto?!- exclamó Hinata asustada- ¿Estás bien?

-Si…- susurró el chico haciendo uso de su mayor autocontrol para no caer en un frenesí asesino-. Yo… lo vencí…

-¿En serio, Naruto?- rió Hanasuma levantándose del suelo.

Gaara llego en ese momento, justo a tiempo para apreciar al hombre totalmente recobrado y con una perturbadora sonrisa en el rostro. Tanto Naruto como Hinata observaban atónitos al ninja que se levanta tranquilamente del suelo, desempolvándose. Dos ninjas se acercaron a atacarlo, pero Hanasuma se giro con rapidez; encajo su espada en uno mientras al otro le atravesó la garganta con una piedra afilada. Dejo ambos cuerpos caer al suelo, al tiempo que volvía a sacudirse sonriendo.

-Así que el poderoso Kyubi- exclamó Hanasuma interesado-. Tengo ordenes de mantener vivo a cualquier Jinchuriki, incluyéndote… supongo que vendrás conmigo.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- susurró Naruto sorprendido.

-Mi nombre es Hanasuma- rió el hombre-. Y soy tu peor pesadilla…

**Fin Capitulo 31**

* * *

**Corenote:**

El siguiente capítulo; JE estaba planeado para un recorrido de 32 capítulos, pero actualmente lo veo algo muy corto; trabajando en el capitulo 33, puedo fácil calcular que el fic terminara en el cap 36… En un principio me plantee escribir este con el anterior, pero el songfic no dejaba mucho espacio para desarrollo creativo. Puede que el otro no fuera muy movido, pero este me gusto; pasa a ser uno de mis caps favoritos.

En este nuevo capítulo he resuelto algunas dudas argumentales e iniciado argumentos futuros; que puedo decir, este es el verdadero prologo de una muerte anunciada, poniendo al cien los eventos y mostrando las peleas como se desarrollaran. Espero les gusten las batallas que les presento, ya próximos al final de esta historia. No dejen de comentar.

* * *

_PD-_

_Sin FAQS por lo pronto; les doy dos capítulos actualizados juntos en parte por la tardanza y en parte porque espero que me comenten mucho. Hasta pronto!_


	33. Capitulo 32 No Way

**Capitulo 32- No Way**

-Últimamente las cosas no van a mi favor- dijo Naruto-. Últimamente todo es gris…

Hanasuma se preparó para la pelea desenfundando su espada y guardando todas las demás armas; los chicos no pudieron dejar de notar que la espada no era de estilo ninja ni samurái, sino de hoja alargada y doble filo ¿Qué clase de utilidad podría tener para un ninja experimentado? Además, era demasiado estorbosa. Aun así, parecía que Hanasuma era muy hábil con ella.

-Naruto, vi claramente como le rompiste la mandíbula a ese sujeto- comentó Gaara poniéndose al lado de su amigo.

-Sí, se la rompí- dijo el chico confundido-. Pero no importa, lo volveré a hacer…

Antes de que el chico de la arena pudiera agregar algo mas, Naruto salió corriendo hacia Hanasuma quien simplemente sonrió; esquivó el primer golpe del chico, tomando su muñeca con firmeza. Se giró sobre si mismo y uso el impulso del golpe para arrojar a Naruto contra un árbol cercano. No perdió más tiempo y se arrojó contra sus otros dos compañeros.

-Viene para acá- declaró Gaara poniéndose a la defensiva-. Rápido…

Sin más palabras, el chico agarró a Hinata y la jaló contra si, abrazándola con firmeza; Hanasuma arrojó el primer golpe con una sonrisa en el rostro, al tiempo que un escudo de arena se elevaba deteniendo el golpe. Con dificultad recupero su arma al tiempo que rápidamente se giraba alrededor de los chicos; soltó un rápido golpe lateral que cortó la arena pero no alcanzó a llegar a los chicos. Furioso soltó una serie de golpes mas, pero a cada uno se hacían mas lentos mientras la arena lo rodeaba mas peligrosamente, hasta que su espada quedo atrapada.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- exclamó Hanasuma dejando su arma y retrocediendo antes de que la arena lo alcanzara-. Arena… hace años que no veía a nadie tener esa habilidad…

Naruto se levantó y dándose media vuelta, furioso, se fijo de nuevo en su objetivo; el poder del Kyubi era abrumador, y su chakra lo inundaba de un inmenso poder. No importaba nada, era imposible que lo vencieran. No importaba nada.

-No puedo pensar claro…- susurró el chico tapándose el rostro-. Debo… debo luchar…

Hanasuma retrocedió arrojando una serie de shuriken y kunai que se hundieron silenciosamente en la arena que lo perseguía frenéticamente.

-Diablos, este chico es peligroso- susurró malhumorado el akatsuki-. Ese símbolo… Tu… tu eres el Ichibi!

-Soy Gaara- replicó el chico enojado alzando su mano-. Ya acabe con uno de ustedes y acabare contigo y cuantos mas sean necesarios…

-Mierda, dos Jinchuriki- exclamó Hanasuma volteando a ver a Kakuzu-. Puedo matarlos, pero capturarlos es cosa de más…

-¡No nos mataras!- gritó Naruto saliendo de la nada.

Impresionado, Hanasuma levanto ambos brazos cruzados; por un instante, pareció un gesto defensivo, pero cuando el puño del chico estaba por tocar al akatsuki, Naruto diviso el trazado en los brazos.

"¿Trueno?"

Un relámpago negro atravesó el pecho del chico, quien cayo fulminado escupiendo sangre; sonriente, Hanasuma vio como tras Naruto, la arena de Gaara explotaba al contacto con el relámpago.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!- gritó Gaara sorprendido.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Hinata soltándose del abrazo de Gaara.

-Jeje…- sonrió bajando los brazos Hanasuma-. Solo un obsequio de mi último maestro.

-Byakugan!- exclamó la chica activando su Dôjutsu.

La chica pudo observar como todos los putos de chakra del chico en el área del pecho estaban al parecer bloqueados, el daño había sido severo, pero el chakra del Kyubi circulaba con normalidad manteniéndolo vivo. Sin embargo eso aun no le decía nada respecto a sus órganos internos.

-Naruto…- susurró la chica espantada mirando a Hanasuma.

-No activo una técnica, no tuvo tiempo para hacer sellos- replicó Gaara extrañado.

-Fue una invocación- exclamó Kakashi atrás de los chicos.

-Maestro…- Hinata observó a Kakashi. En un principio haberlo visto había sido un ligero alivió, pero viéndolo detenidamente todavía se le veía cansado y lastimado. Shizune era una gran medico, pero no podía hacer milagros.

-¿Invocación?- repitió confundido el chico de la arena.

-Conozco esa técnica- comentó Kakashi-. Es de una familia muy poderosa, nadie sabe como lo hacen pero sellan técnicas en tatuajes de su cuerpo…

-Es decir que puede invocar cualquier técnica desconocida para nosotros en un tiempo ridículo- dedujo Gaara furioso-. Un ataque muy cercano es nuestra única opción, a pesar de lo peligroso que sea.

Shizune llego rápidamente con los otros al tiempo que Hanasuma agarraba a Naruto semiinconsciente de la cabeza.

-Cuatro contra uno- sonrió Hanasuma hablándole a Naruto-. Pero a ellos si puedo matarlos.

-T-te… te matare…- dijo el chico escupiendo sangre.

-El relámpago negro es una técnica mortal, solo el chakra del Kyubi te mantiene vivo- se mofó Hanasuma dejando caer al chico al suelo-. Sé un buen chico y no dejes de circular ese poderoso chakra o tu y el Kyubi morirán.

Hanasuma se levantó y se puso a pocos metros de los demás ninjas que intercalaban sus miradas entre él y Naruto; el akatsuki no pudo menos que sonreír.

-Jeje… un ninja herido, una mocosa y una… tu que eres?- preguntó sonriendo a Shizune-. No eres ninja, claro que no; no portas el protector, no tienes arma visible y eres lenta… El único problema será el Ichibi.

-Deja ir a Naruto y lárgate- ordenó Gaara furioso-. Te dejaremos vivir.

-Tengo una mejor opción- rió Hanasuma-. Dame mi espada y me voy con el Kyubi; vivirán un día más para volver a verme y vengar a su amigo…

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó Kakashi provocativo.

-Tengo prisa- aclaró el Akatsuki observando de reojo a su compañero Kakuzu.

Con rapidez Gaara intercambio una mirada con Kakashi.

-Yo, Hinata, Gaara, Hinata, Yo- dijo Kakashi-. Shizune retaguardia.

Sin mas explicación de por medió Kakashi salió corriendo hacia el enemigo; Hinata lo acompaño no muy segura de haber entendido lo que acababa de decir el ninja. Gaara se colocó al lado de Shizune asegurándose que quedara dentro de su radio de protección mientras su arena seguía a los dos ninjas atacantes.

-Puño suave, defensivo- susurró Kakashi adelantándose a la chica.

Hinata observó a su oponente con el byakugan; un hombre normal, con muchísimo chakra pero nada en especial. Tenían sus indicaciones, pero aun así aprovecharía para estudiar al hombre y sus recuperaciones milagrosas. Había un secreto en ello y debía descubrirlo para vencerlo en caso de que el plan de Kakashi no funcionase, cualquiera que este fuese.

-Suicidas- sonrió Hanasuma preparándose para el embiste. Sacó de su gabardina dos lanzas cortas con un pico en la punta superior;

-Elemento Fuego- exclamó Kakashi haciendo sellos con precisión-. Dardos de fuego, nivel uno.

Bajando sus manos, un resplandor salió de sus dedos; volviéndolos a alzar, ocho dardos salieron disparados, la mitad de cada mano; Hanasuma golpeó el suelo levantando piedras que explotaron al contacto con cada dardo. Kakashi entonces se arrojó contra su enemigo descubriendo el ojo de su sharingan. Hanasuma se mostró sorprendido por esto.

-Sharingan… la hoja… el ninja copia- susurró Hanasuma sorprendido.

-Exacto- asintió Kakashi.

Hinata vio como con suma rapidez ambos ninjas empezaban a pelear cuerpo; las lanzas cortas de Hanasuma eran ideales para corta-media distancia, rápidas y poderosas, pero Kakashi las bloqueaba con kunai al tiempo que contraatacaba. Cada embiste, cada golpe era fácilmente predicho por Kakashi mientras contraatacaba, con ataques fuertes pero más lentos que el akatsuki, aunque aun así eran molestos. Hanasuma dio un golpe cruzado con ambas armas y Kakashi retrocedió; ese era el momento que iba utilizar él para atacar, pero entonces intervino Hinata.

La chica desvió con rapidez y fluidez los ataques; abrió los brazos de su oponente e impacto su pecho con fuerza. Aplicó una fuerte corriente de chakra tapando seis puntos de chakra a la vez, pero demasiados separados entre si para afectar realmente la circulación. El hombre retrocedió sorprendido nuevamente.

-Maldita sea… byakugan- exclamo enojado- ¿Qué sigue? ¿La chica inútil con Ryokugan?

-¿Ryokugan?- exclamó extrañada Shizune.

-La mierda se pone seria…- susurró Hanasuma sonriendo.

La arena de Gaara se acercó con rapidez, despedazando el suelo con rapidez; Hanasuma se mordió el labio mientras retrocedía con rapidez. Arrojó sus armas al suelo y empezó a formular sellos.

-¿Por qué hace sellos si tiene técnicas de invocación inmediata?- preguntó Shizune confundida.

-No lo se- respondió Gaara dirigiendo su arena.

-Debe ser… solo debe tener un número limitado de técnicas o solo las puede hacer cierta cantidad de veces- concluyó Shizune sonriente-. Ese trueno negro se veía muy devastador.

-Las técnicas selladas no gastan chakra- replicó Gaara-. Sellarlas gasta chakra, liberarlas no.

-Cierto…- reflexionó Shizune.

-Elemento viento: muro ascendente- exclamó Hanasuma poniendo sus manos al frente.

Un muro de viento se elevó frente a él, arrojando con gran fuerza la arena del chico; pero antes de que pudiera siquiera relajarse, Hinata saltó contra el muro. Confundido, el akatsuki la observo.

-No puede pasarlo…- exclamó Hanasuma-. Es demasiado débil…

Hinata expulso chakra por sus pies y manos, girando sobre si misma; ella ya conocía como romper un muro de viento. El corte de chakra le permitió pasar, aunque la elevó ligeramente haciéndola perder la distancia correcta para golpear a su enemigo. El ninja se agachó para ver pasar el puño suave sobre si. Se giró con rapidez y furia, golpeando firmemente la espalda de la chica. La tomó del pelo y sacó su kunai para acabar el trabajo, cuando un golpe lo hizo detener. Agachó la mirada adolorido antes de soltar el pelo de Hinata y escupir sangre.

La mano de Kakashi sobresalía de su pecho, aun resplandeciendo del Chidori; Shizune aprovecho esos instantes para correr junto con Gaara hacia Naruto. Hanasuma dejó caer sus armas en silencio, apenas dedicándole una mirada a Hinata.

-Tienes potencial…- susurró el Akatsuki antes que su cabeza se ladeara inerte.

-Su muro de viento silenció mi Chidori- dijo Kakashi a manera de lección para Hinata-. Usa la fuerza de tu enemigo en su contra.

-¿No se recuperara?

-No esta vez- exclamó Kakashi sacando su mano del pecho del hombre y encajando una Kunai en el ojo del mismo. El movimiento fue mas bien torpe y sucio, salpicándolo de sangre; repugnante a ojos de la chica-. Tsunade usa una técnica avanzada de recuperación, que crea células nuevas en lugar de curarlas. Es la técnica de regeneración mas complicada existente en el mundo y aun así si ella es herida en el corazón o el cerebro, morirá irremediablemente.

-Son puntos vulnerables obvios- exclamó la chica viendo el cuerpo del akatsuki- ¿Por qué nunca los cubrió?

-Entre mas cubras tus debilidades mas notorias serán- respondió Kakashi dándose la vuelta-. Si peleas como si fueras invencible, el enemigo pensara que lo eres.

-¿Táctica?

-Táctica- confirmó Kakashi cerrando su sharingan.

La chica volteó su mirada y vio Shizune sentada al lado de Naruto, quien ya estaba inconsciente aunque el chakra del zorro seguía recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¡Naruto!- gritó preocupada la chica.

-No puedo tratarlo- exclamó Shizune mirando a Kakashi-. El chakra del zorro no me deja percibir su propio chakra. Además desvía mi propio chakra cuando trato de aplicarlo; el chakra medico es de alta precisión, no puedo fallar ni por un centímetro.

-No te impide percibir su chakra- replicó Hinata sentándose de rodillas a su lado-. No tiene chakra…

-Dios…- susurró espantada Shizune.

-¿Esta muerto?- preguntó Gaara corriendo al lugar.

-No, si estuviera muerto el Kyubi también lo estaría- aclaró Kakashi mirando alrededor-. Estamos en un punto vulnerable, levántenlo y tratémoslo…

-Se siente como algo…- susurró una voz divertida tras de ellos.

Horrorizado, Kakashi se giró para ver a Hanasuma con la cabeza agachada, sonriendo; alzó su rostro y fijo ambos ojos perfectamente sanos en él.

-N-no… imposible- susurró Kakashi espantado-. Ningún ninjutsu, ni el más prohibido de ellos…

Cortando sus palabras Kakashi volvió al ataque; Hanasuma lo esquivó sin apenas desviar su mirada de Hinata. La miraba con un interés que perturbo a la chica. El akatsuki asestó un golpe al rostro de Kakashi y juntos sus brazos. La chica pudo ver la acumulación de chakra blanco en los brazos y la explosión secundaria. Activación. No solo era juntar los símbolos, era activarlos. Tenía algo.

Lamentablemente el trueno negro impacto en el hombro de Kakashi, arrojándolo bestialmente contra un árbol cercano. Hanasuma riendo se quito el pelo del rostro, para después agachar la mirada sorprendido. En su abdomen había cerca de quince kunai encajadas. Shizune, con lágrimas en los ojos, se encontraba al frente cubriendo a los chicos.

-Se siente como… nada…- rió Hanasuma con histeria.

* * *

-He llegado demasiado lejos, para terminar de esta forma.

-Eres un idiota, Naruto- replicó el Kyubi furioso-. Eres fuerte y rápido, pero no eres ágil ni perspicaz.

-Es tu culpa- replicó Naruto tirado en el suelo.

-Es tu culpa- replicó el Kyubi furioso-. Te advertí que no podrías con tanto poder…

-¿Y así terminamos, los dos?- preguntó el chico furioso.

-No morirás- dijo el Kyubi con ligereza-. No puedo decir lo mismo de los de allá afuera.

-Déjame volver…- susurró el chico levantándose.

-Yo no te tengo aquí!- contestó el Kyubi-. Llegaste aquí porque estas a punto de morir…

-¿Entonces moriré o no moriré?

-No lo permitiré- dijo el Kyubi con serenidad.

-Siento que me voy…- susurró Naruto desplomándose-. Siento que no hay manera…

-Te quitare poder y me concentrare en tu curación- dijo el Kyubi removiéndose en su jaula-. Pero ahora deberás trabajar en equipo, imbécil. No tienes suficiente poder ni control para el chakra que te ayudaría a vencer al akatsuki. En su lugar te daré la mitad del original para que puedas manipularlo con facilidad; pero no te hagas el héroe o morirás seguramente.

El chakra empezó a emanar en forma de niebla roja, saliendo de la jaula del Kyubi; poco a poco, Naruto fue sintiendo un bienestar que le permitía moverse con mas facilidad. Volteó a ver al Kyubi en silenció al tiempo que miraba el suelo de la estancia donde veía a Kakashi ser golpeado por el trueno negro.

-Trabajaron en equipo y arriesgaron mucho- comentó el Kyubi-. Y estuvieron más cerca que tu de matarlo. No se si este hombre sea invencible, pero tu no lo eres. Morirás si no trabajas en equipo.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo…- susurró Naruto fijando su mirada en la del zorro.

-…- el zorro lo miró en silencio.

-Gracias…- dijo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Cuando Han alzó su mano, un golpe de vapor salió despedido; con rapidez Ebisu retrocedió y creó los sellos adecuados para crear una barrera de agua al frente, sofocando el golpe del vapor. Han bajo su mano con tranquilidad.

-Estoy jodidamente enojado el día de hoy- comentó Han-. Y no pareces con ánimos de dejármelo fácil ¿Cierto?

-Voy a acabar contigo- exclamó Ebisu-. Para mantener a salvo a Naruto y mí equipo.

-Intimidar no es tu fuerte- rió Han levantando sus manos.

-Puede controlar los cinco elementos, maestro…- susurró Nakaze asustado-. Ademas de poder convocar a los cinco legados e incluso hacer el modo ermitaño…

-Puede que pueda invocar perros, pero no conoce a los legados- explicó Ebisu sonriendo-. Ademas no creo que nadie le haya enseñado el modo ermitaño, el Gobi debe odiarlo…

-Aun asi…

-Tu mantente en la retaguardia hasta que te diga- replicó Ebisu sonriente-. Esta pelea es mia. Es el motivo por el que vine.

Han cerró sus puños y abrió sus brazos, extendiéndolos a los lados.

-Elemento Fuego: armadura ardiente.

Fue solo un parpadeo antes de que la armadura de Han se tornara de un rojo vivo; el malévolo ninja sonrió antes de lanzarse nuevamente al ataque. Sus movimientos eran lentos, pero al instante Ebisu notó que serian devastadores.

-Armadura de fuego- reflexionó Ebisu mirando al ninja acercarse-. Veamos que sucede. Elemento agua: cinco serpientes.

Ebisu realizó sus sellos con rapidez y cinco serpiente de agua salieron de la tierra a sus pies, disparándose con rapidez contra el ninja; Han las golpeó sin ninguna preocupación, y entonces Ebisu se dio cuenta de su error.

"Soy un imbécil…"

Las serpientes que impactaron contra la armadura de Han sin lastimarlo, explotaron convirtiéndose en Vapor. Vapor que fue absorbido con rapidez por la misma armadura del ninja; el hombre levantó su brazo derecho riendo. Una estela de vapor salió a una velocidad vertiginosa que Ebisu apenas alcanzo a esquivar, pero Han levantó su otro brazo. Otra estela de vapor salió disparada. Con rapidez, Ebisu uso una técnica de substitución, pero el vapor explotó en el impacto hiriéndolo antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente. El ninja de la hoja se desplomó en el suelo a pocos metros del tronco carbonizado, sintiendo las terribles quemaduras sobre sus piernas. Eran de primer grado, pero aun asi eran dolorosas.

-Imbécil- rió Han levantando nuevamente su brazo y empuñándolo.

Una tercer estela de vapor salió disparada; Ebisu se levantó con rapidez y esta vez fue lo suficientemente hábil para crear un clon. El clon se lanzó contra el ataque, haciéndolo explotar a una distancia segura del original. Ebisu entonces retrocedió malhumorado; sus elementos eran fuego y agua. Han estaba usando Fuego, por lo que combatirlo con fuego era ineficaz; pero su elemento agua al entrar en contacto con la técnica de Han, se convertía en vapor, que de alguna manera desconocida podía ser absorbido por la armadura y usado en su contra posiblemente con un mínimo o incluso nulo uso de chakra… y con ataques devastadores. Estaba en una terrible desventaja.

-Siempre es divertido ver a un imbécil sorprenderse- rió Han divertido.

-Eso nos mete en mas problemas, maestro- exclamó Nakaze en la retaguardia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tiene mas atacas y mas impredecibles- respondió Nakaze.

-No- replicó Ebisu molestó- ¿Por qué no usar directamente su técnica?

-¿Maestro?

-El elemento vapor junto al elemento lava es uno de los mas destructivos que hay- dijo hablando Ebisu para si mismo-. Con el poder del Gobi podría usar ambos; mas aun, debe tener un chakra quince veces superior al de un humano normal ¿Por qué ahorrar chakra?

-Fû lo describe con armadura- comentó Nakaze-. Debe ser su afinidad aun antes de conseguir el Bijuu… podría ser que es mas hábil con esa técnica.

-¿Sabes lo que decían del anterior Jinchuriki del Gobi?- preguntó Ebisu reflexivo-. Lo llamaban el amo de las técnicas infinitas. Si conocía una técnica la podía copiar; con solo conocer los sellos era suficiente. Algo esconde Han, de otra manera no seguiría vivo…

-¿Podria simplemente querer ahorra energía para enfrentarse a los Akatsuki?- inquirió el perro.

-Eh… podría ser…- admitió Ebisu con sus gafas caídas.

-¿Maestro?

-Nada, nada- rió Ebisu nervioso-. Sigamos a la batalla…

Han cruzó sus brazos y se preparo; Ebisu maldijo por lo bajo mientras volteaba a ver a Nakaze. El perro asintió alejándose aun mas del campo de batalla; suspirando, Ebisu se preparó para el terrible asalto. Ahora se enfrentaba con el dilema de invocar un perro mas para usar su técnica de intercambio o guardar ese chakra; la técnica no le suponía ningun gasto de energía con Nakaze, pero con cualquier otro seria distinto. Aun asi, era una gran ventaja tener cuatro elementos contra los cinco actuales del Jinchuriki enemigo. Pero no, necesitaba ahorrar energía. Tres tendrían que ser suficientes.

-Elemento fuego- dijo Han haciendo sellos con tranquilidad-. Bolas de fuego.

Una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego salieron disparadas tras de Ebisu, quien las esquivo con rapidez; se fue acercando lo mas que pudo para empezar a disparar Kunai, pero pronto noto que era inútil. No solo la enorme armadura lo protegía sino que además las armas se fundían al contacto cayendo deformadas al suelo. Han rió divertido.

-¿Es todo?

-Pudrete- exclamó Ebisu haciendo sellos.

-¿Agua, fuego?- rió Han malévolamente-. Vamos chico, impresióname.

-Elemento viento- dijo Ebisu sonriente-. Cuchillas cruzadas.

Han apenas alcanzó a levantar sus brazos para proteger su rostro cuando dos enormes cuchillas de viento arremetieron contra su cuerpo; el terrible impacto del viento lo arrojo unos cuantos metros de distancia mientras incrédulo veía a Ebisu prepararse para el siguiente ataque.

-Elemento agua- dijo Ebisu corriendo hacia Han-. Cañon doble de agua.

Han notó entonces que su armadura habia sido enfriada por el primer ataque del ninja; no lo habia lastimado en absoluto, pero si lo habia hecho perder su ventaja estratégica. Pero no podía entender como es que lograba hacer aquello, ningun ninja era capaz de controlar mas de dos elementos… excepto que tuvieran un Dôjutsu, y el chacal no tenia ninguno ¿O acaso lo habia conseguido recientemente? No, eso no tenia sentido.

No le dio importancia y se puso de pie con rapidez para crear una pared de agua a su vez. Dos chorros de agua a gran presión salieron disparados de las manos de Ebisu, golpeando el muro de Han salvajemente, pero este resistió.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó incrédulo Han retrocediendo.

-Je… siempre es divertido ver a un imbécil sorprenderse- dijo Ebisu cruzándose de brazo.

-Desgraciado- susurró Han indignado-. La ira es lo único que necesito… Sentiras un poco de mi ira…

Con rapidez, Han formulo sus sellos; Ebisu sonrió, engarzando sus manos. Han atacó con un ataque rápido de agua, Ebisu lo destrozó con viento. Han cambio a fuego; Ebisu engarzo sus manos nuevamente para después crear un cañón de agua. El Jinchuriki realizó otros sellos e hizo explotar el suelo furioso; Ebisu simplemente se alejó divertido, aterrizando suficientes metros alejado de su oponente.

-No, es… nada- rió Ebisu cruzado de brazos.

-Maldito- gritó furioso Han.

Han era elementalmente lento y su furia lo estaba dominando; en rapidez, Ebisu seria capaz de ganar, pero no tendría suficiente chakra para continuar eternamente la batalla. Nakaze era de naturaleza de viento, y cada vez que engarzaba sus manos activaba el intercambio de naturaleza con su servidor. Cambiaba agua por viento o viento por agua, según sus necesidades; pero un animal solo tenía una afinidad, lo cual lo limitaba un poco. Podría cambiar su afinidad fuego para invocar hielo con agua y viento, pero era muy inexperto con ese elemento y sus mejores ataques eran de fuego.

Pero Ebisu sabía que no ganaría la batalla simplemente volviendo loco a Han; su armadura era muy poderosa y prácticamente impenetrable, además de que dominaba cinco elementos mientras que él solamente contaba con tres. La cantidad de chakra y la salud también era un factor que no podía echar de menos. Debía encontrar su punto débil y rápido; la vida de todos dependía de ello. El problema es que si no lo hacía antes de que Han se pusiera serio, podía darse oficialmente por muerto.

-He llegado demasiado lejos para acabar de esta manera- dijo Han entredientes-. Siento que no hay otra forma.

Han suspiró y cerró los ojos; antes de que Ebisu intentara tomar una ventaja de eso, una explosión de chakra lo hizo retroceder. Entonces pudo ver al hombre recubierto de chakra rojo, y con una cola formándose detrás de él.

-Mierda…- dijeron al unisonó Ebisu y Nakaze.

* * *

"Para vivir de esta manera…"

Hashi y Jaoshi estaban demasiado ocupados manteniendo a raya a ninjas y samuráis que no dejaban de arremeter contra el grupo; así que era enteramente su trabajo matar a Kakuzu… bueno, de ella, Kiba y Akamaru.

-Bien- exclamó Kiba- ¿Cuál es el plan de ataque?

-Nada de cuerpo a cuerpo- respondió ella.

-¿En serio?- dijo el chico decepcionado-. Mi especialidad es cuerpo a cuerpo…

-También es la de él…

Kakuzu se abalanzó sobre el equipo; ambos chicos se separaron a lados, pero Kakuzu golpeó el suelo. Del mismo salieron dos picos de tierra apuntando a los chicos. Kiba lo esquivó con dificultad, mientras que Fû lo destruyo de una patada. Entonces Kakuzu siguió su camino hacia la chica, tomándola del cuello.

-Colmillo- gritó Kiba abalanzándose contra el akatsuki.

-Imbécil- rió el akatsuki.

-Kiba, no- advirtió Fû alzando su mano.

Kakuzu se agachó aun sosteniendo a Fû del cuello; su gabardina explotó dejando salir una ráfaga de hilos negros que tomaron a Kiba y Akamaru. El remolino cegó al chico y su perro, hasta que se detuvo jalándolos. Ante los chicos, dos figuras negras hechas de hilos negros, sostenían una a cada uno. Los hilos rodeaban sus cuerpos, sosteniéndolos firmemente. Los hilos negros eran finos, eran fuertes y eran demasiados. En el centro de ambos cuerpo, cada uno sostenía una máscara inexpresiva, diferentes entre si; la que sostenía a Kiba representaba un jabalí, la que sostenía a Akamaru representaba un águila.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- preguntó Kiba confundido.

-Jiongu- rió divertido Kakuzu.

-Jodete- exclamó Fû.

La chica pateó con fuerza el abdomen de Kakuzu, el cual volteó a verla inmutado. Sonriendo apretó el cuello de la chica; ella pateó ahora su rostro, haciéndolo apenas retroceder unos centímetros pero borrándole la sonrisa del rostro. Su sonrisa desapareció.

-Eso fue molesto- dijo el hombre con furia.

-Bien- rió la chica.

Kakuzu la arrojó contra el suelo y encajó con sadismo una kunai en el hombro de la chica; la sangre le salpicó el rostro. Divertido, Kakuzu se quitó su gorro.

-Mocosa estúpida- Kakuzu cortó de tajo el brazo de la chica mientras ella ahogaba un gritó de dolor por la impresión.

-¡Fû!- exclamó espantado Kiba.

-Te dejare vivir los suficientes segundos para que me veas matarlo.

Dicho esto se giro y levantó su kunai; sonriendo jugueteó con la idea de a cual de sus dos presas matar primero, decidiéndose por Kiba tras unos segundos.

-Muere, cachorro…- sonrió Kakuzu.

Pero una explosión de fuego lo arrojó sobre su costado, estampándolo dolorosamente contra un árbol. Confundido, se giró con rapidez solo para ver una nueva ráfaga de fuego venir contra él. El fuego lo golpeó violentamente, arrancándole el brazo que levantó para protegerse; de nuevo el impulso lo estampo contra un árbol cercano, rompiéndolo en el proceso. Sorprendido, Kakuzu se puso de pie para ver a la chica furiosa, cortando con habilidad los hilos que atrapan al chico y al perro… con ambos brazos. Por un instante temió enfrentarse contra alguien igual a Hanasuma, pero entonces vio hilos negros en el brazo recientemente recuperado. Aun asi, esto no dejo de sorprenderlo.

-¿Cómo diablos lo consiguió?- susurró Kakuzu poniéndose en guardia, buscando su brazo alrededor.

-Nunca te lo perdonare bastardo- dijo Fû con odio.

-Creo que esto realmente podría ser un trabajo barato…- suspiró Kakuzu poniéndose en guardia.

-Nadie le llama cachorro a mi cachorro- rió Fû-. Es tu última oportunidad para largarte.

-Y aun asi no lo hare- replicó Kakuzu-. No me subestimes mocosa, copiar mi mejor técnica no te hace mejor que yo.

-No tienes ni idea de en que te metes- dijo la chica poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Perdiste el elemento sorpresa, no volveré a darte una oportunidad.

-No la necesito…

* * *

"Odiando…"

Hinata esquivó con rapidez el ataque del akatsuki; y es que ella era mucho mas veloz que él, aunque sus ataques no lograban dañarlo. Puede que ella fuera mas rápida, pero él era hábil e inclusive parecia capaz de predecir sus ataques. Su ventaja estaba en mantenerse a menos de un metro de distancia de él, y se notaba que hacia un enorme esfuerzo en ello. Hanasuma desenfundó una cadena y empezó a atacar con ella, pero la chica la rompió fácilmente por ambos extremos y ahorcó al Akatsuki.

"Temiendo…"

Shizune trataba con desesperación de detener la hemorragia en el hombro de Kakashi; la herida era tan profunda que se apreciaba el hueso. El ninja estaba desmayado, pero aun asi hacia gestos de un dolor profundo. Shizune golpeaba repetidamente puntos alrededor del ninja para aparentemente detener la hemorragia. Lagrimas surcaban sus ojos mientras pronunciaba un mantra que nadie alcanzaba a escuchar.

"Cayendo…"

Vio a lo lejos a Kiba y Fû juntos, peleando contra el compañero del akatsuki; se veía realmente fuerte, pero Naruto sabía que el peligroso era realmente Hanasuma. El hombre sin debilidades que actuaba como tal para confundir al enemigo y rematarlo de cerca, como acababa de hacer con Kakashi. No era una pantalla, el hombre era literalmente invencible.

"Para el lugar donde la gente me teme…"

Cerró los ojos desorientado y los volvió a abrir; sentía que la circulación de su sangre volvia a su normalidad. Sentia un bienestar generalizado; el dolor habia desaparecido por completo. Realmente estaba funcionando.

"No puedo ayudar pero… evitare que caigan…"

No le importaba lo que significara sacrificar, nadie mas moriría mientras él se pudiera mover. Mientras el pudiera demostrar esos sentimientos de odio a los bastardos de Akatsuki. Con rapidez se levantó y enfoco su vista; veinte segundos fueron suficientes para recuperar la compostura.

"Manteniendolo dentro de mi para que todos puedan vivir en paz. Ese es mi destino…"

Él y el Kyubi eran uno; su castigo, su recompensa. Su perdición y salvación.

-¡Hinata!- gritó corriendo.

La chica lo vio venir de reojo con su byakugan, pero no dejo de atacar al akatsuki.

"Escogiéndome a mi… Rasgando me a mi…"

Naruto llegó y atacó con fiereza; Hanasuma esquivó el primer golpe, pero para su sorpresa, Hinata destrozó el suelo cercano. Se tambaleó un poco y eso fue aprovechado por Naruto para asestarle una patada en el costado; Hinata impacto su pecho y girando se colocó a su espalda. Ahora ambos chicos lo tenían en medio de ellos. Maldiciendo, Hanasuma intentó sacar una nueva arma, pero un golpe del chico dislocó su muñeca. La chica a su vez continuó golpeando con fuerza y convicción su espalda, rompiéndole unos cuantos huesos en el proceso.

-He llegado demasiado lejos para acabar de esta forma- susurró Naruto golpeando firmemente el rostro de su enemigo-. Para terminar asi.

-No hay otra manera…- dijo a su vez la chica apuntando a su cabeza.

Una cuchilla de chakra se formo en la mano de la chica; entonces Hanasuma le tomó la mano y desvió el ataque a su pecho. La manó atravesó su cuerpo, hiriendo de paso el brazo de Naruto, quien alcanzó a retirarlo a tiempo.

-¡¿Naruto?!

Hanasuma golpeó el rostro de la chica, soltando su mano; después se giro y tacleó al chico zorro, tras lo cual retrocedió sonriente.

-Basta- dijo Hanasuma sonriente-. Es hora de que conozcan mi verdadero poder. No tenia intensión de matarlos, pero no creo poder simplemente detener a dos mocosos tan necios… y valientes.

-Acabaremos contigo- exclamó Naruto molesto.

-No me pagan lo suficiente- suspiró Hanasuma antes de volver a ponerse en posición de batalla.

* * *

**Fin Capitulo 32**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Oficialmente el mas largo capitulo escrito hasta ahora; con grandes posibilidades de ser igualado o superado por los subsecuentes. Un capitulo detallado y muy entretenido, que fue todo un reto escribir. Espero les haya gustado como se van desarrollando las batallas.

Aprovecho para anunciar la reintegración el universo **Forsaken Crew** con una nueva saga de historia tituladas **Dark Legacy;** DL será un prologó o historia completa, pero ligada directamente a los acontecimiento de FC. El punto de DL es darle una coherencia y trasfondo a apariciones futuras de personajes de otros animes con el punto de no dejarlos tan al viento.

El proyecto actual mejor definido es "The Blind Girl", de Inu x Boku SS que les invitó a ver porque tendrá como escenario el templo de Kamagure antes de los eventos de JE, lo cual significa Kushina, Fû y demás sorpresitas de historias ANTES de lo que actualmente conocen. Dark Legacy busca ser una saga independiente aunque paralela que tendrá su propio mundo y final, aunque para mayor comprensión de la saga, ambas, se recomiendo leer todo lo relacionado al dia.

Tambien les anunció la publicación de **Dark Hero of Konoha**, el cual es un fic con Sasuke como héroe en turno; es lo que se puede decir la continuación directa de JE, aunque situado en la aldea de Konoha. Sasuke debe dejar su egoísmo y convertirse en el héroe que Konoha necesita, pero nada será tan fácil cuando Kushina Uzumaki llegando buscando a su hijo y con la convicción de robar los mayores secretos de Konoha…

_pd- por favor no dejen de comentar, espero les haya gustado este cap. Hasta luego! _


	34. Capitulo 33- In The End

**Capitulo 33- In The End**

"Comienza con uno…"

-Y termina aquí- susurró Ken.

La ninja arremetió con fuerza con Sourukattā, Kisame bloqueó con Samehada; rápidamente la chica giró sobre si misma. Sacó un látigo y lo amarró con firmeza, giro alrededor de Kisame y desenfundó una espada. Inmovilizado su enemigo, dio un corte diagonal mientras aseguraba el látigo para evitar su movimiento.

La espada tocó a Kisame y explotó en una lluvia de metal; Kisame se giró sonriente y dio una patada firme a la chica. Ken recibió el golpe en su estomago, pero retrocedió rápidamente dejando atrás sus armas y alejándose de Kisame. Maldijo en silencio cuando comprendió que Samehada había destruido su espada y protegido a su amo.

-No puedo vencerlo…- susurró frustrada la chica-. No se porque…

-Ni siquiera importa cuánto te esfuerces- rió Kisame divertido-. Ten esto en mente; no tienes el ritmo para vencerme. Simplemente no eres capaz.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?!- gritó la chica furiosa.

-Tuve el mejor maestro- rió Kisame.

Ken arremetió arrojando con rapidez kunai y shuriken; Kisame los bloqueo con varios golpes de Samehada. La chica giró alrededor de su enemigo, dejando sellos en su camino, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su enemigo. Sellos de invocación. Kisame no pudo menos que maldecir.

-Elemento tierra: terremoto frágil- exclamó la chica sonriendo.

La tierra fue destruida a sus pies, haciendo salir pequeños montículos de tierra aleatoria; Kisame perdió el equilibrio un instante, y Ken continuó con su ataque activando sus sellos. De cada uno salió una lluvia de 10 kunai, activados en distinto orden desde distintas alturas. El epicentro del ataque era Kisame.

-Elemento agua: ráfaga de agua- exclamó Kisame.

Una bola de agua se formó alrededor de Kisame, expandiéndose con violencia. Las kunai fueron repelidas con facilidad y la bola explotó a los pocos segundos; Kisame alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Sourukattā descender sobre él. Alzó con rapidez a Samehada y bloqueó el impacto. El suelo se venció bajo sus pies y Kisame falseó; Sourukattā resbaló y rasgo el hombro de Kisame, antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Ken dio una patada en ese mismo hombro, con una pila de agujas en la suela de las sandalias de Ken. Kisame retrocedió adolorido, impresionado por estos eventos.

"Perra… en algún momento se puso esas sandalias sin darme cuenta…"

Ken levantó a Sourukattā con rapidez y empezó a arremeter con golpes precisos; Kisame retrocedía lo más rápido que podía, pero no podía estabilizarse del todo con el frágil suelo e irregular, haciéndolo perder la ventaja. Molesto, Kisame encontró un punto de apoyo y contraataco con fiereza. Ken bloqueó el primer ataque con Sourukattā, encogiéndose en el irregular terreno, quedando un metro debajo de su enemigo. Sacó dos kunai y atacó el pie de su enemigo; Kisame saltó con rapidez.

-Elemento tierra: pilar blanco- dijo Ken haciendo sellos.

Un pilar de tierra se alzó con rapidez en dirección a Kisame; el hombre golpeó con Samehada el pilar para destruirlo y evitar el golpe. Y tan pronto la misma descendía en una lluvia de tierra, vio a Ken corriendo por encima del pilar hacia él. Con dos katana en sus manos, dio un corte cruzado hacia el cuello de Kisame. Maldiciendo, Kisame tomó a Samehada por el cuerpo, encajando sus escamas en sus manos dolorosamente, pues era la única forma de alzar su arma lo suficientemente rápido. Cubrió con Samehada su rostro y las espadas chocaron contra el mismo; tomó apoyo en el pilar destruido para alejarse y recuperó la posición.

Tan pronto y cayó al suelo, vio a Sourukattā dirigirse a él; el arma tenia amarrado un látigo en el mango. Ken lo jalaba desde arriba del destrozado pilar aun. Kisame golpeó el arma con Samehada pero esta vez no perdió de vista a Ken, quien arrojó sellos nuevamente al aire. Kisame aprovecho ese momento para invocar una técnica.

-Elemento agua: tornado…

-Liberar- exclamó Ken sonriendo.

Con Samehada en el suelo, Kisame vio el sello explotar en su arma; cuando había bloqueado el ataque de Ken, con las espadas, ordenó a Samehada no triturar pues sus manos también estaban tomando el arma. La perra había colocado un sello en aquel momento; el ataque inútil con Sourukattā había sido mera distracción para que no revisara su arma. Con rapidez el ninja se agachó a tiempo para esquivar la lluvia de agujas; pero cada aguja impacto en los sellos del aire. Al instante los sellos explotaron en una nueva lluvia de agujas. Kisame alzó a Samehada para cubrirse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Varias agujas se incrustaron en su brazo derecho.

"La perra me está ganando…"

Furioso, Kisame se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ventaja de campo; el lago de la serpiente estaba cerca. La perra estaba cegada por la furia… y estaba haciéndolo bien. Debía retroceder hasta el lago. Entonces podría luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Con desganó, Kisame vio que la perra venia nuevamente hacia él. Era muy inteligente, muy estratégica y veloz. Pero él era mas fuerte.

* * *

-No importa que tan duro lo intentes- rió Hanasuma poniéndose en guardia-. Ten eso en mente.

-Cállate…- susurró Naruto.

Hanasuma invoco una guadaña de un pergamino, vigilando a los chicos. Hinata por su parte ponía más atención al propio Naruto que al enemigo; estaba perdiendo el control. Luchaba por mantenerlo, pero estaba perdiendo el control. El chico ya se lo había dicho con anterioridad, en el hospital, y ahora lo comprobaba… una vez más. A lo largo del viaje Naruto había perdido el control una y otra vez, pero la cosa era seria cuando el enemigo podía usar eso como ventaja ¿Era adecuado dejar pelear a Naruto cuando podría ser más un peso que una ayuda? Se maldijo, se maldijo por usar esas palabras. Aun así, continuó vigilando al chico.

El Akatsuki dio un suspiro antes de arremeter; Gaara tomó posición al lado de Shizune, quien intentaba curar con desesperación a Kakashi. Eso dejaba la ofensiva a Hinata y Naruto. Y el chico no estaba en posición de reflexionar sobre estrategias defensivas.

-Hinata, toma el mando- ordenó Shizune volteando a ver a los chicos.

-¡¿Pero maestra…?!- exclamó horrorizada la chica.

-¡Toma el mando, niña cobarde!- gritó Shizune con lagrimas en los ojos-. Todos debemos asumir nuestra posición si queremos salir vivos… la mía es la retaguardia… toma la tuya…

Hinata no puso ninguna objeción mas, tampoco sus compañeros. Hanasuma alzó su guadaña y saltó.

-Gaara, cúbreme- dijo la chica corriendo-. Naruto, eres mi apoyo… él no va a matarte…

-Si…- susurró Naruto apenas lo suficientemente consciente. El chakra del kyubi volvía a recorrer su cuerpo aunque ya no tan descontroladamente; aun así, su rostro estaba deformado por el odio.

Hinata corrió con un tornado de arena a su alrededor; Hanasuma descargo su golpe al mismo tiempo que la arena lo cubría, pero para sorpresa de ambos, el arma centelleó y una descarga eléctrica destrozo la defensa de Gaara. La chica apenas pudo tirarse a un lado para evitar que su brazo fuera cortado de cuajo. El Akatsuki aterrizó sonriendo, y descargo otro golpe eléctrico. Hinata se levantó pero recibió el impacto en su pecho.

Naruto golpeó con fiereza a Hanasuma, quien esquivo el golpe y giro su guadaña; tomó la muñeca de Naruto, recargo su hombro contra el abdomen del chico y se impulso para atrás. El golpe sofoco al chico, quien a punto estuvo de perder la muñeca ante los rápidos movimientos del Akatsuki. Tomó a su enemigo de la cabeza y lo golpeó con la propia, con todas sus fuerzas. El golpe hizo a Hanasuma soltar su guadaña al tiempo que Naruto lo pateaba.

-Serian magníficos alumnos- dijo Hanasuma sonriendo, alejándose unos metros-. Para explicarles, en un tiempo preciso, todo lo que se…

-Nunca seria tu alumno- replicó Naruto.

-Claro que no- dijo sonriendo Hanasuma-. El tiempo es una cosa muy valiosa; verlo volar como alas de un péndulo… No me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo, nunca seria un maestro…

Naruto asestó un golpe directo al estomago de Hanasuma, pero el hombre impacto al mismo tiempo el rostro del chico; rápidamente Hinata relevo a Naruto en la pelea, propinando una serie de patadas que Hanasuma bloqueó con habilidad. La chica cargó entonces de chakra sus pies, pero ante esto el Akatsuki retrocedió y saco dos escudos los cuales colocó en sus antebrazos.

-No pelea como ninja…- susurró Hinata cuando Naruto se colocó a su lado.

-¿Entonces como que pelea?- preguntó Naruto con molestia.

-Como un samurái…- susurró Hinata mirando fijamente al enemigo.

Hanasuma volvió al ataque; a su paso, la arena lo rodeo y ataco desde tres direcciones, por el frente. Con agilidad el hombre esquivó las primeras dos embestidas, retrocedió unos pasos y con los escudos golpeó las columnas de arena abriéndose paso hacia los dos chicos. Naruto se lanzó a la ofensiva, con un puño por delante; Hanasuma se cubrió con el escudo derecho, se agachó y asestó una patada, pero Hinata la detuvo ante su sorpresa ¿En que momento había llegado la chica tan cerca? Hinata ladeó su cabeza para dejar pasar una patada de Naruto que Hanasuma tuvo que bloquear con su otro escudo. En la perdida de balance, Hinata se adelanto atacando con una patada al rostro del Akatsuki; el hombre la esquivo retrocediendo, pero Naruto ya preparaba otro golpe. Y la arena volvía a acumularse alrededor de ellos, cosa que no pudo dejar de notar; necesitaba su espada o las cosas se pondrían complicadas.

Tomó a Naruto del brazo y siguiendo el impulso del golpe se giro sobre si mismo, arrojando a Naruto contra la arena; Hinata dio una patada en las piernas de Hanasuma, de espaldas a él, y el hombre se dejó caer con el impulso. Giró y con una mano en el suelo cambio su punto de equilibrio; dio una voltereta y cayo de rodillas, asestando un rápido golpe en el rostro de Hinata. Pero esta desapareció en una explosión de humo. Hanasuma maldijo.

La verdadera Hinata ya había arrojado decenas de shuriken que impactaron el cuerpo de Hanasuma y lo hicieron detener su avance; lo suficiente para que Naruto se levantara. El Akatsuki se quitó las shuriken de la espalda y se giro hacia Hinata visiblemente molesto. Ella no había llegado tan rápido cerca de Naruto, había sido solo un clon con un Henge; una técnica demasiado básica que era casi vergonzoso caer en ella. Pero Hanasuma no pudo dejar de notar que la espada se encontraba absolutamente desprotegida al lado de Gaara. Solo necesitaba llegar a ella…

-Esto es tan irreal…- sonrió Hanasuma.

Las columnas de arena se alzaron a su retaguardia mientras Naruto se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad; Hinata permaneció vigilándolo a una distancia prudente con el Byakugan. Hanasuma no pudo menos que sonreír. Ninguno de ellos lo notaba, pero su forma de pelea conjunta era simplemente asombrosa; aunque sus ataques fueran débiles, su sincronía era superior al promedio. Sobretodo la de la chica y el nueve colas.

-Esto me hace explotar…- dijo sonriendo Hanasuma, antes que la columna de arena lo golpeara de lleno.

* * *

Kiba permaneció en la retaguardia mientras veía a Fû pelear con una sobresaliente habilidad contra el Akatsuki; nada de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo habia ordenado, lo cual en su caso era igual que excluirlo de la pelea, pues sus ataques en general eran de corta distancia. Así que simplemente permanecía en la retaguardia peleando contra los ocasionales samurái o ninjas que se presentaban y querían interrumpir la pelea. No es que fueran sencillos de vencer, pero tampoco era como si estuviera peleando contra un Akatsuki… ella si estaba arriesgando su vida al máximo.

Muro de electricidad, cañón de fuego; tornado, dragón de fuego. Las técnicas eran invocadas con tanta rapidez por ambos contrincantes que cada nueva alcanzaba a golpear las volutas de su antecesor destruido. Kakuzu y Fû mantenían una prudente distancia táctica que impedía que el enemigo se acercara a su único punto débil: sus corazones. Aun así, ambos simplemente corrían en círculos intentando sorprender al enemigo; de vez en cuando un ataque era superior al del contrincante, no solo destrozando la técnica enemiga, sino avanzando hacia su objetivo, pero ambos eran demasiado veloces para esquivar con facilidad el ataque. Unos metros ganados que se perdían tan pronto y alguno de los contrincantes empezaban a atacar al pecho al enemigo.

Hasta cierto punto eso no resultaba más que una perdida de tiempo, pues ninguno de los dos deseaba acercarse por temor a quedar expuesto al enemigo, pero ninguno contaba con un ataque lo suficientemente mortal para el enemigo. Conocían bien las ventajas y debilidades de esa técnica, y con seguridad ambos sabían que ha distancia no lograrían nada. Pero Fû tenía más que perder, ella solo tenia dos corazones, aunque Kakuzu no podía saberlo…

-Supongo que esto será un pelea de chakra- gritó Kakuzu poniéndose a cubierto tras una roca-. El primero en cansarse esta muerto…

-Así sea- exclamó Fû con furia-. Elemento trueno: cinco truenos divinos.

Un círculo de electricidad se dibujo alrededor de la chica, para después elevarse cinco pilares; el primero de ellos empezó a temblar tras unos segundos. Fû realizo una serie de sellos y después señalo la roca de Kakuzu; al instante el pilar adelgazo y salió disparado en aquella dirección mientras ella volvía a formular los mismos sellos. Kakuzu saltó incrédulo al tiempo que la piedra era destruida; ahora Fû lo señalo a él. Kakuzu sonrió. El segundo pilar salió disparado hacia su pecho; por un segundo Fû creyó que le había dado, pero cuando el trueno pasó de largo, Kakuzu estaba separado en dos partes… unido por sus hilos negros.

"¡¿Separo su cuerpo a voluntad?!"

Terminó los sellos y ahora señalo a Kakuzu, pero alzó una mano; esta vez el pilar se adelgazo hacia arriba, creciendo, y descendió en forma curveada hacia Kakuzu. El Akatsuki ya había llegado al suelo, así que lo esquivó, no sin cierta dificultad. El cuarto rayo ya se dirigía de nuevo hacia su ser, mientras el quinto tomaba una posición lateral por si volvía a separarse. Kakuzu hizo una serie de sellos y puso sus antebrazos frente a él. El impacto le arrancó los brazos; el quinto pilar se torció y atacó de forma lateral, pero Kakuzu lo bloqueó con su propia cabeza, haciendo explotar su frente.

Se tambaleó unos segundos, pero fueron segundos que Fû no pudo aprovechar horrorizada por la piel, sangre y huesos que dibujaban un trayecto en eléctrico en el suelo. Había matado muchos ninjas en su vida, pero esto era un nivel distinto; nunca había destrozado el cuerpo de un ninja, ni siquiera el de un muerto. Pero lo del cerebro era realmente demasiado. Se quedo sin aliento mientras el ojo volvía a tomar lugar en la cabeza de Kakuzu y una serie de hilos negros reparaban la falta de piel en el rostro del Akatsuki. Kakuzu le sonrió divertido.

-¿Tratando de mantenerte en pie?- rió Kakuzu recuperando sus brazos gracias a sus hilos negros.

-Eres un monstruo…- susurró Fû con un nudo en la garganta.

-Nivel avanzado, chiquilla- dijo el hombre divertido-. No siempre necesitas gastar tus energías bloqueando ataques de niños. Te mostrare el verdadero poder de la electricidad. Elemento trueno: catorce truenos divinos.

Fû maldijo entre dientes al tiempo que retrocedía; una explosión eléctrica alrededor de Kakuzu y ella lo perdió por completo de vista. Catorce columnas delgadas se elevaron en el aire, con una intensidad luminosa tan grande que parecía como si se tratara de un solo pilar eléctrico. Los primeros dos pilares se separaron y atacaron cruzados a Fû. Ella retrocedió haciendo uso de una explosión de tierra; los pilares impactaron y otros tres los sucedieron. Apenas pudo girar y agacharse para esquivar los primeros dos, pero el tercero fue demasiado para ella: la golpeo sin otra protección que su propio brazo. Aun en el aire vio descender otros dos pilares, mientras el paradero del Akatsuki seguía siendo una incógnita. Iban cinco, faltaban nueve y uno ya le había dado además de que iba en el aire: vaya mierda de día.

El trueno impacto en la espalda de Fû, haciéndola golpearse brutalmente contra el suelo; se giró rápidamente y otro rayo culmino el suelo en una explosión. Hizo su armadura eléctrica justo a tiempo para que esta explotara con el otro pilar. La pelea no seria nada fácil, pero no era momento de darse por vencida.

-Mi abuelo es mas fuerte que él…- susurró Fû escupiendo sangre-. Debo vencerlo…

-Eres demasiado necia- replicó la voz de Kakuzu tras el pilar luminoso-. Sufrirías menos si dejaras de intentar no morir…

-No es un intento- replicó ella poniéndose de pie-. Te machacare…

-No se que se trae tu clan en este lugar, pero te aseguro que cumpliré mi misión: morirás.

-Esto no es por el clan- replicó la chica con mirada firme.

Otro pilar más se curveo y la atacó, retrocediendo unos pasos formulo los sellos correctos y una estrategia. Muy pocos arboles, estaban en un lugar demasiado abierto; rocas absolutamente ninguna. Ningún enemigo tampoco se atrevía a atacarlos, aunque alguno que otro se dejaba ir contra Kiba y los hermanos de la cascada. Pero no pudo dejar de notar el alboroto que se extendía entre los miembros de su clan; sabían de su llegada, el rumor empezaba a correrse. Pronto vendría la elite a ayudarla contra el Akatsuki y entonces… entonces debería enfrentarse contra ellos. Sellaría el Sanbi con aprobación de ellos, pero después debería pelear en su contra ¿Era lo suficientemente hábil para eso? De cualquier forma, lo mejor era mantenerse lo mas sana posible porque una cosa era la cantidad de chakra y otra era la salud física.

-Elemento trueno: lanza de estrella- exclamó Fû.

Cuatro relámpagos partieron de sus manos hacia el frente, juntándose en la punta y creando la ilusión de ser una estrella de cuatro picos. El relámpago destrozo literalmente el pilar, pero se desvió de su curso original. Los otros cinco pilares se sucedieron en un corto periodo de tiempo que Fû no pudo menos que admirar. Retrocedió a tiempo para esquivar los primeros dos, pero el tercero venia de forma curveada cortándole. Maldiciendo, Fû desenvaino una espada y la cargo de chakra; la uso como escudo contra el trueno, pero esto la hizo perder el equilibrio. El quinto y ultimo trueno le atravesaría el pecho limpiamente, acabando con uno de sus dos corazones.

Entonces fue solo un borrón y el trueno explotó frente a ella; segundos después Kiba caía al suelo entre espasmos eléctricos. Había usado el colmillo para interponerse a tiempo entre ella y el ataque. Kakuzu avanzó unos pasos sonriendo al tiempo que se preparaba para acabar el trabajo de una vez.

-¡Kiba!- gritó Fû lanzándose al suelo junto al chico- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, idiota?!

-Y-yo…

-Pudiste morir- dijo ella con frustración- ¿No lo entiendes? No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a un Akatsuki… tal vez ni siquiera yo lo sea.

-Y-yo… no soy…- susurró Kiba apenas abriendo un ojo y volteándola a ver-. Lo suficientemente fuerte para verte morir…

-Kiba…

-No te dejare…

Kakuzu desenvaino una Kunai y empezó a correr hacia los chicos, con una sonrisa en el rostro; estaba harto de perder el tiempo, odiaba hacer trabajos. Prefería simplemente el buscar las recompensas por criminales, eso era muy divertido, pero odiaba las misiones ninjas de Akatsuki. Y era hora de ponerle fin a esta.

* * *

-Esa es la técnica de Kakuzu- exclamó Itachi sorprendido ante la columna de luz.

Sakura y Shino también voltearon a verla brevemente mientras el Akatsuki permanecía a unos metros de ellos. Después lo voltearon a ver y lo que vieron en su rostro los sorprendió: sorpresa.

-¿Quién diablos es Kakuzu?- preguntó Sakura.

-No lo se… pero no parece buenas noticias…

* * *

-¡¿Kakuzu?!- exclamó Kisame mirando el pilar luminoso.

Ken también se detuvo unos segundos a admirar el ataque eléctrico; a lo lejos pudo reconocer a una chica esquivando los ataques. No la conocía realmente, pero detrás de ella… de hecho, a solo unos metros, pudo observar al grupo pelear contra un rostro conocido, terriblemente conocido.

-¡¿Maestro?!- exclamó Ken entre horrorizada y sorprendida.

Ante el grito, tanto Hanasuma como sus enemigos voltearon a verlos.

-¿Kisame?- exclamó sorprendido el hombre.

-¿Hanasuma?- replicó a su vez el aludido- ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

-Es Hanasuma…- exclamó sorprendida Ken.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó cautelosamente Hanasuma.

Naruto, Hinata y compañía permanecían en silencio en lo que podía considerarse como un estado de sorpresa y temor; otro Akatsuki había aparecido frente a ellos, lo cual solo podía significar el doble de problemas cuando aun no estaban a la altura del primer problema. Ken avanzo unos pasos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Maestro… es un Akatsuki…- susurró la chica sorprendida- ¿Por qué?

-Ese protector…- exclamó Hanasuma mirando la cintura de la chica-. Mi aldea…

-¡¿Su aldea?!- exclamó sorprendido Naruto- ¿No eres de la aldea de la roca?

-Fui de la roca solo para poder casarme con mi esposa- dijo Hanasuma volteando a verlos brevemente-. Pero antes de ello pertenecí a otra aldea; de hecho, yo funde mi propia aldea: Takumi.

-¡¿Su fundador?!- exclamaron al unisonó Hinata y Naruto.

-Si, hace mucho tiempo…- dijo sonriendo con nostalgia Hanasuma.

-¡¿Por qué nos abandono?!- preguntó Ken frustrada- ¿Por qué se unió a Akatsuki?

Antes de que estas preguntas fueran contestadas, una sombra se alzó detrás de Ken; la chica pudo sentirla, pero era demasiado tarde. Se giró y trato de escapar, pero Kisame descargó con rapidez su ataque. Samehada arrancó el brazo derecho más arriba del codo y alcanzo también parte de su vientre. La sangre salpico el pasto mientras los huesos y piel quedaban adheridos en la espada. Atónitos, los chicos solo pudieron retroceder unos pasos mientras Ken se desplomaba en el suelo.

-¡Maestra!- gritó la voz de Sakura a lo alto de la colina.

-Jeje...- sonrió Kisame enfundando a Samehada-. Te dije que no podrías ganarme; no eres lo suficientemente ninja.

-¡Desgraciado!- exclamó Naruto furioso- ¡Ella estaba hablando con su maestro! ¡Eso no fue limpio!

-No, salpico mucha sangre…- se burló Kisame. Después la sonrisa se borró de su rostro- ¿Qué hace aquí el Kyubi? ¿Y el Ichibi?

-No lo se- exclamó Hanasuma- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Misión…

-Misión- contestó a su vez Hanasuma.

-Algo anda mal aquí…- exclamó Kisame mirando a su alrededor.

* * *

"El reloj ha marcado el final de mi vida…"

-Maestra…- Sakura esta tirada a su lado, tratando de hacer un torniquete en su muñón destrozado. También su costado esta herido, así que sabe que no servirá de nada

Sourukattā esta en el suelo, tirada en el suelo apaciblemente, mientras los Akatsuki ya no les prestan atención; fallo, y lo que mas le dolía era morir de aquella forma. No había sido durante una pelea, sino en un mero descuido. Tantos años entrenando, tanto años guardando a la legendaria Sourukattā y ni siquiera había sido capaz de usarla realmente; había fallado sin siquiera haber llegado a intentarlo realmente. El dolor mantenía su mente terriblemente consciente de todo ello.

-Déjalo…- susurró a Sakura-. No puedes… detener… el sangrado…

Cada palabra salía pastosa y lenta de su boca, mientras su rostro se mantenía impasible; estaba entrando en shock, podía sentirlo ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de morir? No podía dejar a su legado tirado en medio de aquel lugar; no había tenido hijos, era hija única. El legado debía volver a su villa o… Sakura.

-Estará bien…- susurró Sakura sonriendo con lagrimas-. Estará bien…

-Sourukattā… es tuya…

-¡¿Qué?!

-La mereces- sonrió Ken con cansancio-… No dejes que se la lleven otros…

-No, maestra- replicó la chica con enojo-. Estará bien…

-Aun así… aunque viva…- susurró Ken con esfuerzo-. Ya no puedo usarla… No con una mano…

-Maestra…- exclamó Sakura con lágrimas.

-Siempre… me gustaste…- Ken se levantó con un enorme esfuerzo y dio un beso en los labios a Sakura, quien impactada no hizo nada sino paladear el sabor de la sangre.

"Lo intente tan duro y llegue tan lejos… pero al final, eso no ha importado"

Ken separó sus labios y sonrió con los ojos cerrados a Sakura; no quería ver su cara descompuesta, no quería suponer que le había dado asco el beso. Solamente quería recordar el suave y húmedo tacto de sus labios antes de dejar este mundo; en solo unos segundos, su consciencia solo le permitió preguntarse si Sakura seria la correcta para legar el arma de su aldea. Pero segundos después, su consciencia se desvaneció en un mar de negrura.

* * *

Itachi maldijo mientras los ninjas no dejaban de atacarlo; ahora lo entendía todo y tal vez solo tenia segundos, minutos antes de que todo empezara a dispararse. Los catalizadores, Kisame, Hanasuma, la aldea de la roca… Todo encajaba perfectamente en lo que podría ser el más elaborado plan que jamás hubiera visto en toda su vida. Y esos ninjas sabían que él podía saber la respuesta, por eso intentaban detenerlo.

Cada vez que intentaba avanzar, una pared de insectos se atravesaba en su camino, y las constantes oleadas de enemigos le impedían por completo realizar algún ataque contundente contra el chico; así mismo apenas si tenia tiempo de esquivarlos y contraatacar, en una guerra que parecía estar centrándose en el. Su capa era alcanzada por las armas del enemigo, aunque el mismo no sufría ningún rasguño. Aun así era consciente de que no era lo suficientemente bueno para enfrentarse a más de treinta o cuarenta enemigos a la vez. Una cosa era ser fuerte en un combate contra uno o pocos, pero un ejercito entero…

Las cosas se habían salido de control y sabía que se pondrían peor para ellos, pero Kakuzu era tan idiota que no podía ver las señales, aunque debía admitir que parecía demasiado ocupado. Él mismo no podría haber entendido nada de no haberse percatado de la presencia de Kakuzu, y ello solo por su ataque. Si Kakuzu se percataba de ellos… debía avisarlos, debía llegar a ellos antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes que cuatro Akatsuki murieran al mismo tiempo en aquel lugar.

* * *

-Muere…- exclamó Han alzando su mano.

Una explosión pura de chakra salió de la mano de Han; sin afinidad, sin trucos, pura y simple energía. Veloz, fuerte y totalmente indestructible. Ebisu alzó sus brazos y los cruzo, concentrando el resto de su chakra en ellos. Cuando la energía lo alcanzó, la golpeó desviándola hacia la izquierda, pero aun así el golpe fue demasiado contundente; salió disparado contra un árbol cercano, golpeándose severamente la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos Han ya estaba frente a él. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo giro; le asestó un golpe en el abdomen y otro en el rostro.

Nakaze intentó intervenir, pero Han lo pateó con rapidez, rompiéndole unas costillas y dejándolo fuera de combate; después se giró de nuevo hacia Ebisu y de otro golpe dislocó su hombro mientras el hombre caía a metros de distancia, girando por el impulso.

"Las cosas no son como eran antes. Ni siquiera me reconocerías mas, Akane…"

Ebisu dedicaba sus últimos pensamientos a su hermana, tratando de desviarse del dolor de la paliza; Han lo pateó contra un árbol, rompiéndole una o dos costillas mientras sonriendo agitaba su cola de chakra.

"No es que me conocieras en aquel entonces… ni siquiera yo me conocía. Pero todo vuelve a mi… todos mis pecados… al final…"

Ebisu se levantó con dificultad, sangrando levemente por todos lados, aunque bien sabia que las lesiones internas eran las que realmente importaban; dificultad al respirar ¿Había una costilla atravesado su pulmón? Dolor punzante en la nuca ¿Trauma craneal? No podía pensar claramente mientras veía a Han sonreír satisfecho. Podría matarlo; podría matarlo antes de que hiciera un ataque contundente, antes que dejara de jugar con él. Sus heridas habían servido para que volviera a confiar en si mismo y a menospreciarlo a él.

-Mantuve todo dentro de mí y lo intente duro…- susurró Ebisu con serenidad-. Pero todo se vino abajo, Akane…

Han se adelantó con rapidez e impacto su rostro, rompiéndole una muela; Ebisu se desplomó unos metros cayendo contra su hombro dislocado. Irónicamente, el golpe acomodó de vuelta a su lugar el hueso pero no dejo de ser menos doloroso. Un gritó de dolor salió de sus labios mientras Han divertido se preparaba para atravesar el pecho de su enemigo; lo dejaría levantarse una vez mas, para que muriera de pie.

-Lo que quiere decirme…- susurró Ebisu poniéndose de rodillas-. Que eventualmente…

-Estas delirando- sonrió Han divertido.

-Sera una memoria…- dijo Ebisu poniéndose con dificultad de pie.

-Muere…

-De un tiempo cuando yo…

Han se lanzó al ataque y con una concentración de chakra en su puño golpeo decidido a Ebisu.

-Lo intente tan duro y llegue tan lejos- susurró Ebisu bloqueando el ataque de Han con su propio puño.

-¡¿Pero que…?!

Para su sorpresa, no solo Ebisu detuvo su golpe, sino que vio como lentamente las heridas empezaban a cerrarse; Han retrocedió sorprendido pero Ebisu no lo soltó.

-Pero al final, ya nada importara…- susurró Ebisu con mirada pérdida.

El hombre estaba a punto de atacar cuando escucho a Nakaze gemir de dolor; volteó a verlo y soltó a Han. Se desplomó en el suelo y sus heridas dejaron de sanar y volvieron a sangrar lentamente. Han solo dedico unos segundos antes de decidir aplastar el cráneo de Ebisu.

-No se que hiciste pero no fue suficiente- replicó Han alzando su pie.

-Tuve que caer para perderlo todo… pero al final, ya nada importara…- susurró Ebisu mirando a Nakaze con una sonrisa.

El pie de Han descendió con rapidez, hacia la cabeza de Ebisu que simplemente lo observó apaciblemente. No podía arriesgarse a matar a Nakaze con el modo ermitaño, a matar a los chicos… a matar a todos los presentes en el maldito lago. No podría soportar una sola muerte injusta, menos la de centenas de persona solo por su egoísta deseo de vivir. Prefería morir con dignidad. Pero la muerte digna nunca llegó.

* * *

-A un lado- exclamó Shizune quitando a Sakura del cuerpo de Ken-. Aun detectó signos vitales…

-¿Y Kakashi?- preguntó Naruto.

-Esta recuperando la consciencia- dijo Shizune a prisa.

-¿Un ninja medico?- exclamó Kisame sonriendo-. Sera mejor que la…

El hombre no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando fue impactado por una poderosa corriente de agua; Kisame fue arrojado con brutalidad por la corriente hasta caer a las orillas del lago de la serpiente. Hanasuma aprovecho la confusión y corrió hasta su espada; Gaara intentó detenerlo, pero su arena no fue lo suficientemente rápida. El hombre tomó su arma y retrocedió hasta un punto prudente, quedando cerca de Kisame quien ya se ponía de pie.

Jiraiya y Anko salieron de algún punto indeterminado y atacaron a los Akatsuki en la confusión; de hecho, la mayoría de los ninjas o mercenarios cercanos avanzaron con rapidez contra los Akatsuki a orillas del lago, pero Hinata no pudo dejar de notar que el ataque no había venido del mismo lugar de donde había aparecido Jiraiya.

-Bienvenidos- exclamó un anciano quien tenia una postura de ataque, seguramente era quien había arrojado a Kisame a la orilla del lago-. Su trabajo ha terminado, ninjas de la hoja… Excepto por ti, chico Kyubi…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamó confundido Naruto- ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Sangeki Houkou- gritó el hombre sonriendo-. Rompan el sello, activen los catalizadores.

Alguien arrojó una especie de lanza al anciano quien con habilidad la tomo y la arrojo a la orilla del lago; al instante el lago pareció quebrarse y de sus aguas tranquilas surgió una explosión. De pronto todos los catalizadores dispuestos alrededor del lago parpadearon y un relámpago los recorrió a todos en forma sorprendentemente veloz. Una pared de chakra azul explotó y formo un domo perfecto alrededor del lago, dejando a Jiraiya, Anko y los Akatsuki, así como varios ninjas y mercenarios y a los hermanos Hashi y Jaoshi, dentro del perímetro.

Tras esto, otra explosión en el agua y un ser salió de su interior. Su color era verde y parecía lleno de escamas como un cocodrilo, pero tenia la forma de un renacuajo y tres enormes colas agitándose en el aire. El ser parecía flotar más que nadar, pero el disturbio del agua era tal que era imposible saberlo con certeza; aun así, para todos los presentes quedo claro de que se trataba. Kakuzu y Fû voltearon a verlo impresionados, así mismo Itachi y todos sus combatientes.

-La bestia de tres colas…- susurró sorprendido Naruto.

-Y ahora comienza mi fiesta…- sonrió satisfecho el anciano.

* * *

Frente a ellos apareció Akai, quien pateó el pie de Han alejándolo de Ebisu; se giró y asesto otra patada en el peto de su enemigo y después dando una voltereta dio una tercer patada en el rostro de Han, lanzándolo lejos del lugar.

-Maestro…- susurró Ebisu sorprendido.

-Puse mi confianza, en ti- dijo Akai con despreció-. Esforzándome tanto como pude, y por todo esto solo hay una cosa que deberías saber…

-Maestro…- Ebisu agacho la mirada apenado.

-Aun sigo creyendo en ti…- exclamó Akai antes de dejarlo atrás y lanzarse al ataque contra Han.

-…

Ebisu alzó la mirada y sonrió mientras veía a su maestro lanzarse al ataque contra el cinco colas. Las cosas no estaban tan negras con Akai Tsume de su lado.

"Pero al final, ni siquiera importa…"

**Fin Capitulo 33**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Primero que nada perdonen por la tardanza, hacer songfics no siempre es fácil ¿Entonces porque tanta insistencia en hacer songfics? Bueno, por meta personal. En segundo he de admitir que quería dejar que comentaran un poco mas, pero no hubo muchos comentarios desde el anterior capitulo asi que dejare de esperar eso y simplemente publicare los últimos capítulos que faltan ya que estamos a tres o cuatro capítulos de un final que los sorprenderá.

Como habrán notado en este cap, lleno de acción he de recalcar, estamos en la recta final del fic. Hemos tenido otra perdida: Ken. Y además cada vez es mas notorio que nuestros héroes no están a la altura de los Akatsuki, pero ellos no dejaran de dar lo mejor de si mismos ¿Sera eso suficiente? Por lo menos dos ermitaños han llegado para enfrentar a los Akatsuki, pero no es la única sorpresa que nos aguarda. Se que no me metí mucho en la presentación de Akai Tsume, que para los que no han leído Jiraiya Team Assault, será un personaje totalmente nuevo, pero lo presentare mas apropiadamente en el siguiente cap.

Por favor no dejen de comentar, regálenme un minuto mas de su tiempo que invirtieron en leer el fic y díganme que opinan del mismo, aquí seguiré yo publicando. Hasta pronto y gracias a todos por seguir de cerca esta historia!

* * *

_PD- FAQS_

_1-¿Has notado que dejas planes a medias de ciertos personajes?_

_Cosas como el hecho de que Fû nunca le hizo nada a Kakashi aunque en un principio declaro querer hacerlo, no son cosas que se me olviden. Considero mas realista que algún personaje cambie su forma de pensar o de actuar según las circunstancias que se van dando. De hecho considero que no hacerlo haría la trama muy empastada y predecible._

_2-¿Debo leer las historias alternas de JE para seguir la saga?_

_No, las historias alternas son de personajes secundarios en los que he decidido profundizar. O incluso en personajes principales a los cuales no les he dedicado mucho tiempo. Este es un Fic PURAMENTE NaruHina; aunque aparecen otros principales (Sakura, Fû, Shizune, quienes son en las que mas me enfoco además de Naruto y Hinata), el fic siempre fue pensado para dar prioridad a estos personajes. Por esto decidí hacer historias alternas…_

_3-¿En un capitulo mencionas a un tipo con Rinnegan vestido de blanco, en otro un Akatsuki menciona a Pain? ¿Es que son personas distintas?_

_Si, son personas distintas. No dira nada mas acerca de los poderes de Pain ni del desconocido que mato a Neiji y Lee, pero si recalcare que en la siguiente saga estos personajes tomaran una importancia mucho mas grande que su papel desempeñado hasta ahora… _


	35. Capitulo 34- Play Dead

**Capitulo 34- Play Dead**

-¡¿Kisame?!- exclamó Kakuzu girándose ante el alboroto.

-Desgraciado- Fû se levantó de golpe y realizo los sellos con rapidez, concentrando la mayor cantidad de chakra que pudo-. Elemento trueno: Flecha radiante.

Estiro su mano y de la misma un trueno salió disparado atravesando limpiamente el pecho de Kakuzu; el ninja se tambaleó y cayo al suelo confundido, mientras una tira de hilos negros caía al suelo alrededor de una destrozada mascara de tiburón. Había perdido su elemento agua. Furioso se puso de pie, mientras a su vez Fû caía de rodillas exhausta. Los ataques que había recibido de parte del Akatsuki no habían sido poca cosa y ahora su cuerpo lo resentía; sobre todo su propio ataque había sido muy cansado, pero había olvidado por completo que Kakuzu contaba con cinco corazones, así que aun faltaban cuatro… Y ella ya no podía pelear…

-Niña estúpida- exclamó Kakuzu levantándose y atacando a Fû.

El puño atravesó limpiamente el abdomen de Fû, quien se retorció de dolor; Kakuzu saco su mano y miró alrededor. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse y los chicos ya estaban fuera de combate, era momento de entender de una buena vez que era todo eso.

* * *

-¡¿De que se trata todo esto?!- exigió Itachi detrás de Sangeki.

-Bienvenido, Itachi- sonrió el hombre sin voltear a verlo-. Bienvenidos sean todos al lugar del renacimiento de la era ninja.

-¿Quién diablos es usted?- exclamó Kakashi tambaleándose hasta donde estaban los demás integrantes de su equipo.

-¡Kakashi!- gritó Naruto corriendo a ayudarlo.

-Mi nombre es Sangeki Houkou, líder del clan Houkou- dijo el hombre sonriendo-. Abuelo de Fû…

-¿Qué es todo esto?- dijo Kakashi molesto.

-Esto es mi plan, el cual todos ustedes, mis queridos peones, han jugado magníficamente…

-¿Peones?- exclamó Itachi molesto.

-Claro, les explicare- dijo Sangeki sonriendo-. Mi clan alguna vez fue importante y poderoso en la aldea de la roca, pero por el amor del Jinchuriki, el clan siguió ciegamente al hombre a la aldea de la cascada… Pero el sacrificio fue grande y fuimos odiados por la roca y marginados en la cascada. Después, la roca nos robo al cinco colas que custodiábamos y la cascada no hizo nada para ayudarnos; el Jinchuriki murió entonces y Han, líder de la roca, tomo al Gobi dentro de su cuerpo. Su hija, Fû, es a quienes ustedes han escoltado…

-¿Y todo esto?- preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

-Es mi plan- explicó Sangeki alegremente-. Descubrí el paradero del tres colas hace pocos años, después de la muerte de mi hijo. Y decidí entrenar a Fû para ayudarnos a recuperar la gloria perdida; siempre fuimos especialistas en el Gobi, por lo que entrenar con otra bestia no tenia mucho sentido, eran años de sabiduría tirados… Entonces lo entendí: el secreto era la técnica secreta de la cascada. Con ella no solo podríamos controlar los cinco elementos, sino que podría hacer un ejercito y no solamente depender de un hombre. Aun así, ocupaba un líder tremendo, alguien sin igual: Fû, quien por venganza acabaría con cualquiera…

-¿Pero no era suficiente, cierto?- exclamó Itachi detrás del anciano-. Los poderes de la técnica prohibida estaban muy por debajo de un Jinchuriki, aun cuando una de las afinidades fuera de una verdadera bestia. Necesitaba más que eso…

-Continua…- dijo sonriendo el anciano.

-Así que lo descubrió, de alguna forma en algún momento lo descubrió; o tal vez siempre lo supo pero nunca le dio importancia- dijo Itachi mirando hacia el lago de la serpiente-. El Sanbi y Samehada… Compañeros originales de tiempos remotos. Se dice que Samehada consume chakra de forma insaciable y rara vez entrega algo a su portador, pero las cosas cambian con el Sanbi; la leyenda dice que Samehada consumía el chakra de elemento agua del Sanbi y lo convertía en chakra puro, no tan poderoso pero con una cantidad diez veces mayor a la original. Así, el Sanbi siempre tenia exceso de Chakra y Samehada podía seguir comiendo infinitamente…

-Así es- exclamó Sangeki divertido-. Un ninja que cuente con Samehada, el jutsu prohibido y con el Sanbi, seria técnicamente invencible: el poder de usar los cinco elementos con un chakra infinito.

-¡¿Infinito?!- exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

-Pero tampoco fue suficiente…- exclamó Itachi acercándose al anciano.

-Tampoco…- admitió Sangeki sonriendo.

-Necesitaba ventaja táctica en un evento tan crucial como este- dijo Itachi mirándolo fijamente-. Contrato a la hoja para escoltar a Fû, cuando nadie la perseguía; entonces filtro la información en sus espías, le dio la información a la roca. Consiguió que el Kyubi viniera hasta aquí. Nos contrato a Kisame y a mi, poniéndome como pretexto para ocultar que lo que en realidad quería era a Samehada; nos dio la tarea de alcanzar a los catalizadores para que la hoja no sospechara. Mataríamos de paso a los ninjas y usted mismo tendría menos problemas. La roca haría sus propios planes pero no importaba, la guardia llegaría sin duda…

-Contaba con Fû para la parte difícil- dijo el anciano cruzando sus brazos-. Es una chica fuerte…

-Contrató a Hanasuma y Kakuzu también- exclamó Itachi-. Haciéndose pasar por representantes de la cascada; para matar a Hanasuma y Kakuzu de paso.

-Correcto- asintió el anciano-. Grandes problemas a futuro. Mi clan conoció al rebelde Hanasuma cuando perteneció a la roca, así que sabemos muchos de sus secretos y de lo peligroso que es; Kakuzu también resulta un grave problema…

-Y engañar a la roca para que Han viniera, él no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad única- agregó Kakashi sorprendido.

-Correcto- asintió una vez más el anciano-. Venganza y otra bestia en un solo movimiento…

-Tres bestias, Samehada y cuatro Akatsuki- exclamó Kakuzu entrando en escena-. Increíble, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué nosotros?

-Ustedes quieren lo mismo que yo- replicó Sangeki-. Las bestias. No ocupo a todas, con estas tres tengo la clave de la superioridad que necesitamos; eso y mi ejército son más que suficiente… Por supuesto, los estatales investigarían a la roca de mientras, sembraría terror en la cascada y la hoja, y por último acabaría con parte de la resistencia…

-Te metes en terreno peligroso, Sangeki- replicó Kakashi- ¿Cómo sabes que no haremos una tregua ahora que lo sabemos todo para acabar contigo?

-Simple, porque Han no lo hará- sonrió el anciano-. Kisame y Hanasuma están atrapados dentro del lago con el Sanbi; Jiraiya, el ermitaño del sapo, también. Y no necesito sus treguas, les doy diez segundos antes de que todo aquel que intente ponerse en mi contra muera…

-Me subestimaste, bastardo- exclamó Itachi furioso lanzándose contra el anciano.

Itachi se lanzó al ataque por la espalda de Sangeki, pero el hombre simplemente dio un paso al frente esquivando el ataque; el Akatsuki alzó su mano con una kunai, pero Sangeki se giró, lo tomó de la muñeca y arrojó a Itachi unos metros hacia delante, tras lo cual volvió a poner su pose solemne.

-Es rápido…- exclamó Gaara.

-Van cinco segundos- sonrió Sangeki divertido.

Al instante Gaara lanzó un muró de arena, pero Sangeki alzó su mano y un flujo de agua atravesó el suelo, estrellándose contra la arena y haciéndola caer humedecida.

-Seis…- amplió su sonrisa Sangeki.

-Eso no fue ninjutsu- exclamó Kakashi.

-Siete…

-Es elementalismo- dijo Hinata con seguridad.

Itachi arrojó varios Kunai con rapidez, pero Sangeki simplemente junto sus antebrazos y una columna de tierra se alzó frente a él; Kakashi se adelantó y arrojó con rapidez un jutsu de fuego, pero Sangeki lo dividió con un abanicar de sus manos, dejando las volutas caer al suelo.

-Nueve- dijo Sangeki divertido.

-Es… increíble…- susurró Naruto.

-Diez- dijo llanamente Sangeki-. Empecemos…

* * *

-Esta no es tu batalla, Akai- exclamó furioso Han.

-Siempre lo ha sido, Han…

-¿Cómo te atreves a enfrentarme?- dijo Han poniéndose en guardia-. Eres mi ermitaño, mi sirviente!

-No te equivoques, Han- dijo sonriendo Akai-. Yo soy tu amo…

Las palabras quedaron atrás mientras Han lanzaba una técnica de fuego; Akai la esquivó con facilidad, pero el Jinchuriki rápidamente arrojó una nube de vapor. Sonriendo, Akai se preparó para la batalla.

-Soy quien debe amarrar al perro cuando tiene rabia…

-¿Qué harás, Akai? ¿Me mataras? ¿Mataras al Gobi?- preguntó con ironía Han.

-De ser necesario, así lo hare- dijo Akai con simpleza.

La nube de vapor rodeó a Han, ocultándolo con rapidez en una densa niebla; pero Akai no necesitaba verlo, aunque el problema es que el vapor también eliminaba cualquier olor y silenciaba cualquier ruido. Mucho mejor que el asesinato silencioso de la niebla. Tras la batalla con Jiraiya, Akai aun sentía punzar sus brazos, pero su estado era mucho mejor que el de Ebisu; y en cualquier caso aun tenía el modo ermitaño en caso de ser necesario, pero no lo utilizaría.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies y un dragón de piedra emergió, atacando con picos al ermitaño; pero Akai cargó de chakra sus manos y destrozó el dragón. Tras este, una lluvia de fuego, para lo cual saltó. Entonces picos de hielo brotaron de la niebla, sacando una sonrisa del anciano. Han solamente lo probaba, quería saber cual o cuales eran sus elementos para usarlos a su favor, después de todo el controlaba los cinco y todos sus derivados.

-Pero aun no tienes el poder de un sol…- exclamó Akai-. Garra roja…

Los ojos de Akai resplandecieron con un brillo rojo, al tiempo que su chakra explotaba en un color igual; con su mano en forma de garra, la estiro al frente. Sus uñas crecieron unos centímetros de un color negro insano. Adelanto su mano derecha como si soltara un puñetazo, pero en lugar de eso el chakra a su alrededor se canalizo hacia su mano abierta. Un remolinó explotó con rapidez, girando de forma parecida al rasengan; a medio metro de distancia el remolino se dividió formando ocho líneas de chakra que convergían en el centro y que se expandían con forma fina y delgada. La garra roja era comparada con atacar con ocho espadas a la vez, todas unidas por la punta; era como una estrella de mar roja y filosa que se estirara mortalmente desgarrando todo a su paso.

El ataque pasó a través de los picos de hielo sin que estos redujeran su velocidad en lo más mínimo; el hielo se vaporizo al instante. La distancia era ridículamente enorme como para pensar que llegara a golpear de lleno a Han, pero quería ahora él probarlo. El suelo se destrozo en fragmentos de tierra mientras la técnica avanzaba inmutablemente; la niebla fue atravesada con tal ferocidad que un golpe de viento la despejo. Como esperaba, Han ya se había alejado lo suficiente, pero ahora tenia dos colas de chakra mientras lo miraba con despreció ¿Cuántas podría liberar sin morir?

-Elemento Lava: Suelo fundido- exclamó Han golpeando el suelo con su puño.

De su armadura salieron volutas de fuego que estamparon al suelo, al tiempo que cuatro pilares de tierra se elevaban a su alrededor; una rueda se formó alrededor de Han mientras Akai maldecía. El elementó lava era uno de los peligrosos existentes, no solo ocupaba cantidades exageradas de chakra, sino un acondicionamiento previo del entorno porque uno no podía sacar lava de la nada… Normalmente era una técnica que Akai hubiera podido abatir mientras el enemigo descansaba entre los desgastes de sus propios ataques, pero un poseedor de un Jinchuriki no tenia desgastes de chakra.

-Elemento lava: ola infernal- exclamó Han alzando ambos brazos.

Una ola de lava se elevó varios metros, tapándolo por completó; Akai miro al frente reflexivo sobre que hacer. Entonces lo alcanzó a oler. Con rapidez se giró para ver a Han arrojarse hacia él: un clon. Cuando se ocultó en la niebla, Han se había clonado; su plan había sido que un clon lo agarrara para que no escapara de la ola de lava. De un solo movimiento se dispuso a golpear al clon, pero entonces lo distinguió; era un clon de vapor, golpearlo le haría recibir de llenó el golpe de vapor.

Maldiciendo, Akai retrocedió, esquivando al clon; eso lo acercó peligrosamente a la ola de lava que se acercaba. El clon rápidamente tomó posición y se arrojó nuevamente al ataque, entonces Akai decidió que había tenido demasiado de tonterías.

-Invocación: Cerberos- exclamó Akai mordiendo su dedo pulgar.

Han sonrió cuando vio la ola de lava descender inevitablemente en el suelo; pero la sonrisa solamente le duró unos segundos. La ola explotó por el centró y por ese hueco atravesaron Akai y una cosa enorme. Cuando cayeron al suelo pudo distinguirlo mejor; era un perro negro con líneas rojas por todo el cuerpo… no, no eran líneas, era fuego. El perro estaba en llamas; sus ojos eran blancos totalmente y tenía una larga melena que pareciera de caballo. Su tamaño era casi como el de un caballo, pero su cuerpo era estilizado. Ladró una llamarada de fuego antes de voltear a ver a Akai,

-¿Lava, Akai?- exclamó furioso el perro- ¿Me invocas a menos de tres segundos de ser aplastado por una ola de lava? Tengo el pelo chamuscado…

-Lo siento, Cerberos, no tuve opción- exclamó Akai sonriendo, apagando el fuego en su propia ropa.

-¿Cerberos?- exclamó impresionado Han.

-Jaja…- rió Akai volteando a ver a su oponente-. Por supuesto, amigo; saluda a una de mis tres favoritas invocación, Cerberos, el can infernal…

-Es imposible…- replicó Han sorprendido-. Nada puede destrozar la lava de esa forma…

-Mi amigo, Cerberos- dijo Akai avanzando tranquilamente hacia su enemigo-, es dueño de una rara habilidad. Más allá de los elementos básicos y sus combinaciones, existen las especializaciones, Han. Digamos que es como si tomaras dos veces el mismo elemento y los unieras; Cerberos es dueño del elemento infierno…

-¡¿Infierno?!- exclamó Han sorprendido.

-Jeje- rió Akai estirando su viejo cuerpo-. Hagamos esta pelea arder…

* * *

-¿Qué es elementalismo?- preguntó Naruto a Hinata.

-Es una habilidad de control y manipulación de elementos- explicó la chica-. El chakra utilizado en esto es diez veces menor, y no se ocupan sellos ni imago, sino llanamente movimientos del cuerpo.

-A cambio de ello- agregó Kakashi-. El elementalista en cuestión solamente cuenta con una afinidad y tampoco es capaz de crear ninguna clase de jutsu afín a ningún elemento… El elementalista depende de la existencia del elemento que controle a su alrededor o será inútil…

-Ese hombre controla tierra y agua, la forma en que partió el jutsu de fuego hace pensar en fuego…- replicó Gaara-. Esa velocidad inclusive hace pensar en viento…

-La técnica prohibida de la cascada: Jiongu- exclamó Kakashi sorprendido.

-¿La técnica de Fû?- preguntó Naruto.

-Así es…- asintió Kakashi con preocupación-. Debe tener los corazones de cuatro o cinco elementalistas…

Itachi peleaba con demencial persistencia contra el anciano, y aunque ambos se seguían el paso a asombrosa velocidad, era Sangeki quien mantenía una sonrisa congelada en su rostro; las kunai chocaban, lanzando destellos metálicos. Los impactos en ocasiones lograban rasgar sus manos ligeramente, pero nada realmente que pudiera ser llamado "herida".

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que el otro Akatsuki los observaba en silencio; parecía indeciso respecto a que hacer, pero su indecisión no duro demasiado tiempo. Un grupo de ninjas del clan Houkou llegaron rápidamente, entrando al frente de batalla. Cuatro de ellos cargaban a una sangrante Fû.

-¡Fû!- gritó Naruto dando un paso al frente.

-Bien, terminemos con esto- exclamó Sangeki divertido.

Esquivando un ataque de Itachi, se giró y le entregaron un brazalete que colocó con rapidez en su brazo derecho; entonces se adelanto y de un movimiento de muñeca un tornado golpeo de lleno a Itachi, mandándolo a un lado de su compañero Akatsuki. El uchiha se levanto con rapidez y se limpio la sangre de su nariz.

-Es hora de que hagas el sello, Fû- dijo Sangeki tomando a la chica de la barbilla-. Sellemos al Sanbi en tu interior y guiemos este mundo a la revolución…

-No te lo permitiré…- exclamó Itachi furioso.

-Itachi, deberíamos retirarnos cuando aun nos es posible- dijo Kakuzu tomando de los hombros a su compañero.

-¿Quieres abandonar a Hanasuma y Kisame?

-Ellos no morirán, lo sabes perfectamente- replicó Kakuzu-. Nada puede matar a Hanasuma, ni siquiera nuestro líder; el protegerá a Kisame…

-¿Qué hay de su plan?- replicó Itachi alejándose de Kakuzu-. El quiere destruirnos, estamos aquí para desbaratar sus planes…

-Es lo que ha querido desde el principio- replicó Kakuzu molesto-. Ese tipo tiene los secretos del Jiongu y me quiere muerto porque nadie mas los sabe; quiere a Hanasuma muerto por su enorme poder. Te quiere matar a ti por tu sharingan, solo quedan tres usuarios en el mundo; y quiere matar a Kisame para obtener a Samehada…

-¡Es por eso que lo debemos detener!- gritó Itachi furioso.

-¡Es por eso que no podemos!- gritó Kakuzu molesto-. Mira a tu alrededor, Itachi; esto es un plan de años de meticulosa planeación, orquestado con una sincronía casi perfecta y basada en suposiciones acertadas. Todo ha salido de acuerdo a su plan hasta ahora ¿Crees que seria tan imbécil para dejar la parte mas importante a la suerte?

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó confundido Itachi.

-Si nos quiere muertos es porque puede matarnos, a todos- exclamó Kakuzu mirando a Sangeki-. No conoce a Hanasuma, cree que puede matarlo y es con lo único que se equivoca, pero sabe mi secreto y sabe el de Kisame y el tuyo. En estos momentos esta más a salvo Kisame dentro de ese lago con el Sanbi que nosotros aquí afuera… Ya has comprobado su fuerza y no esta usando el máximo potencial…

-Yo tampoco- replicó Itachi quitándose la gabardina de Akatsuki.

-No puedo dejarte hacer esto- exclamó Kakuzu tomándolo del hombro-. Debemos irnos, no somos rivales para él…

-Cállate- dijo Itachi soltándose.

-Morirás peleando…

-Que así sea…

-Bien…

Sin mediar más palabras Kakuzu alzó su mano y unos hilos negros salieron hacia la cabeza de Itachi; se enredaron en sus ojos con firmeza, dando varias vueltas a la cabeza y luego se fundieron en la piel, dejando una línea negra. Todo paso tan rápido que Itachi apenas tuvo tiempo de caer de rodillas tapándose los ojos.

-Bastardo…- exclamó Itachi queriendo arrancar los hilos de su rostro, pero no había líneas que tomar; el velo era parte de su piel, no había separación, no había bultos. Era uno con su propio cuerpo- ¡¿Qué haz hecho, Kakuzu?!

-Lo que el propio Sangeki pudo haber hecho- respondió Kakuzu con seriedad-. Te he cegado tu Sharingan temporalmente ¿Ya podemos irnos?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- exclamó furioso Itachi poniéndose de pie.

-No sabes lo que Sangeki es capaz de hacer solamente con el Jiongu- dijo Kakuzu con serenidad-. Si deseas pelear, te quedaras aquí, solo y ciego peleando. Yo veo los intereses de Akatsuki y en estos momentos no es conveniente quedarnos aquí…

-¡Te matare!- exclamó furioso Itachi.

-Adiós, Itachi- dijo Kakuzu retrocediendo silenciosamente-. Siempre me caíste mal…

* * *

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando, Hanasuma?- exclamó Kisame mirando hacia la pared de chakra que los rodeaba.

-No estoy seguro…- replicó Hanasuma con molestia.

Ambos ninjas eran atacados sin piedad por varios miembros del clan Houkou y mercenarios diversos, manteniéndose demasiado ocupados para intentar hace algo; no es que fueran un gran problema, solo que eran demasiados para simplemente ignorarlos. Sin embargo en pocos segundos todos retrocedieron. El lago explotó y de pronto emergió una criatura bien conocida por ambos: el Sanbi.

-¡Mierda!- exclamaron al unísono Hanasuma y Kisame.

-No puede llegar a Samehada- exclamó Kisame preocupado-. Si llega a Samehada estamos muertos…

-¡Lo se, imbécil!- replicó Hanasuma molestó-. Mi abuelo hizo esa espada, se que es peligroso…

Pero era demasiado tarde, esos pocos segundos le dieron al Sanbi suficiente tiempo para estudiar a sus oponentes, y no tardo en reconocer a su antigua compañera. El Sanbi estaba en lo más profundo del lago, pero no tardaría en llegar a ellos con su gran tamaño; sus ojos se posaron en Kisame, quien maldijo entre dientes.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Kisame desenfundando a Samehada- ¡Debemos salir!

-No, imbécil…- trató de detenerlo Hanasuma, pero fue muy tarde.

Kisame dio un impacto firme en la barrera con Samehada; al instante la espada fue cubierta por chakra y explotó haciendo salir volando al Akatsuki con todo y espada. Hanasuma lo tomó de los hombros y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Son catalizadores- dijo Hanasuma-. También conozco el diseño; tienen demasiado chakra para que incluso Samehada pueda absorberlo. Estamos hablando de chakra concentrado por dos o tres días, de quien sabe cuantos ninjas… Es imposible romper la barrera…

-Entonces…- reflexionó Kisame poniéndose en pie-. Se desvanecerá sola…

El Sanbi empezó su embiste hacia los Akatsuki mientras los demás ninjas se retiraban, a esconderse lo mejor que pudieran; Hanasuma miró fijamente unos segundos la barrera antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Es un sistema de energía perpetua- explicó Hanasuma con su espada en mano-. El chakra fluye por medio de los catalizadores, no es que realmente este creando una barrera sino un efecto secundario de la posición y fuerza de cada catalizador… Mientras el chakra no se desvié, estamos atrapados de por vida…

-¿El Sanbi no puede destruirla?

-Eso es desviar el chakra- replicó Hanasuma-. Al entrar en contacto con algún objeto o persona, el chakra es desviado; aun así, creo que el Sanbi estaría atrapado por horas antes de lograr salir. Por supuesto, el Sanbi ahora tiene un objetivo diferente…

El lago era cortado con rapidez por el avance del Sanbi; Hanasuma le dedicó una breve mirada a Kisame antes de lanzarse al ataque. Kisame se giró con rapidez y empezó a correr a través del agua hacia la otra orilla del lago. El Sanbi se desvió entonces, pero con rapidez Hanasuma saco una cadena y la arrojó al cuello de la enorme creatura.

-Elemento vacio: absorción parcial- exclamó Hanasuma hundiendo su espada en el agua.

Una esfera de chakra se formo a su alrededor, jalando la cadena de vuelta a su origen; el Sanbi fue detenido al instante y empezó a retroceder, siendo arrastrado por el enorme poder de absorción de la técnica. El Sanbi dio una mirada hacia Hanasuma y alzó una de sus enormes colas verdes, dejándola caer sobre la esfera con gran impulso; pero la cola permaneció sobre la esfera sin llegar a tocar a Hanasuma.

-No puedes matarme… no tienes suficiente poder- dijo sonriendo Hanasuma.

El Sanbi seguía siendo arrastrado hacia el Akatsuki, y volvió a alzar la cola, pero en esta ocasión golpeo furioso la cadena; la misma tronó sin mucha resistencia y el Sanbi volvió a avanzar con rapidez.

-Maldición…- exclamó Hanasuma deshaciendo su técnica y preparándose para correr.

-A un lado, hijo- exclamó una voz a su espalda-. Es por eso que estoy aquí…

Hanasuma volteó a tiempo para ver pasar corriendo a Jiraiya y Anko detrás del Sanbi; Jiraiya era el ermitaño del sapo, así que seguramente podría controlarlo, pero contra todo lo que esperaba Hanasuma, el hombre lo atacó en lugar de controlarlo.

-Elemento fuego: gran gusano quemador- exclamó Jiraiya haciendo los sellos pertinentes.

Un enorme tornado de fuego se alzó a la espalda de Jiraiya y paso por encima del Sanbi, para caer justo en su enorme espalda; el impacto detuvo inmediatamente al Sanbi, quien volteó a verlos con visible enojo. El olor a quemado invadió rápidamente el lugar, pero pudieron ver como la carne negra rápidamente volvía a su color verdoso natural.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó molestó Hanasuma-. Contrólalo! Eres su ermitaño…

-Ya no lo soy…- replicó Jiraiya-. Hace 5 años fui sustituido…

-Mierda…

-Aun así, se como combatirlo- exclamó Jiraiya sin mirar al Akatsuki-. Todos aquí sabemos que si Samehada y el Sanbi se encuentran, el poder resultante nos destrozaría en un instante… el poder de un sol…

-Debemos evitarlo- exclamó Hanasuma con su espada en mano-. Una tregua…

-No esperaba menos- dijo Jiraiya mirando al hombre-. Al ataque…

* * *

-Vaya, esa herida es profunda- dijo riendo Sangeki al mirar el hueco tapado por hilos negros en el abdomen de su nieta- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua, querida?

-¿Por qué…?- susurró Fû con dificultad-. Jiongu…

-¿Por qué lo tengo?- preguntó sonriendo el anciano-. Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no eran necesarias que las supieras; pero todo ha salido bien, querida. Se que tu poder aun es demasiado bajo para matar un Akatsuki, pero te tenia vigilada, si algo malo hubiera pasado créeme que lo habríamos evitado. Queremos mucho a nuestra pequeña vasija…

-Kiba…

-¿El chico del perro?- preguntó uno de los ninjas que lo sostenía, Danko, un tío lejano-. Esta inconsciente, sigue tirado por allá…

-Púdranse…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Fû.

-Oye, sin dolor no te haces feliz- dijo riendo Sangeki-. Cúrenla y denle tiempo para hacer el sello; Fû, no tardes mucho… no queremos que mueran muchos de los nuestros…

Fû sabía que debía fingir, que debía sellar al Sanbi con el consentimiento del clan para después traicionarlos; pero también sabía que era inútil. Su abuelo no sabía nada de sellos por muy sabio que fuera; su cuerpo estaba en demasiado mal estado como para servir de recipiente. Si sellaba al Sanbi, este destrozaría su cuerpo y se liberaría, por otro lado también estaba demasiado débil y cansada para realizar el sellado. Y solo podía preguntarse cuanto tiempo tardaría el Sanbi en escapar de su prisión y arrasar con todas las personas en el lago.

Sollozando en silencio, se dejo acostar en el suelo sintiendo los cuidados médicos; todo era inútil, no podía sellar al Sanbi y si este se acercaba a Samehada… Era una inútil, había fallado, sellar al Sanbi solo significaba sacarlo de la prisión del lago. Entonces solo un pensamiento invadió su mente: venganza. Pasara lo que pasara con el Sanbi, ahora debía centrarse en matar a su abuelo. Era lo único que aun podría estar a su alcance…

**Fin Capitulo 34**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bien, otro cap mas cercano al final del fic; aquí tenemos una de las tres legendarias invocaciones, "Cerberos", quien en JTA ya había mencionado y tenia ganas de mostrarlo, por supuesto que su potencial se demostrara hasta el siguiente cap. Respecto a todo lo demás, créanme que a veces es difícil planear tantas batallas al mismo tiempo, buscando darle una coherencia a todo el asunto. Estoy muy satisfecho con el resultado y sobre todo con como desarrolle la historia, aunque para ser sinceros solo tenia planeadas dos peleas cuando empecé el fic: Gaara vs Kakuzu (si, ya viene esta pelea!) y Han vs Akai…

Por favor no dejen de comentar, espero hayan disfrutado de este cap que no tardo tanto como los demás xD… Porque no es songfic…

* * *

Bueno, ahora pasemos a otro asunto, Agradecimientos:

_-Cacco, eres mi lector mas fiel aunque llevas poco de seguir la historia; te agradezco mucho tu esfuerzo para dejar comentarios y créeme que siempre los tomo en cuenta. Desconozco la batalla que mencionas, pero lo tomo como un cumplido; el poder de Sakura y Hinata será revelado después, aunque debo decir que uso mucho de la mitología original de las bestias, más que la mitología de Naruto, para darle dimensión a mi historia._

_-Niknok, aunque hace tiempo que no comentas se te agradece. Te recomiendo ampliamente leer mi perfil para saber que historias estarán conectadas y cuales no; tus comentarios me levantaron mucho el ánimo, una lastima ya no tenerte._

_-Mayura Sakamoto, te juro que estaba a punto de abandonar el fic cuando pusiste tu comentario; me levantaste mucho el ánimo y sobretodo me hiciste sentir satisfecho con la historia. He de admitir que yo mismo llore con el cap que mencionas porque me meto mucho en los personajes. Gracias Mayura, aunque solo haz puesto un comentario creeme que valio por cien. Espero que en algún lugar sigas leyendo mi historia aunque no comentes, porque me dolería pensar que nunca sabras el final._

_-Toaneo, supongo que nos hemos perdido la pista. Solia leer tus historias y tu las mias, aunque como ando corto de tiempo ya no he podido continuar. Si llegas a leer este comentario, muchas gracias, fuiste de los primeros en apoyarme…_

_-Gracias a Mazuko, lobita, susanitax, Rowz y Heero Root. Tambien de mis primeros lectores que siempre sacaron una sonrisa con sus comentarios._

_-Hinaru Aburame, también hace tiempo que no te veo pero que sepas que siempre que hacia una escena Naruhina me la pasaba pensando si te gustaría. Gracias por esos comentarios._

_-Y a todos mis demás lectores también un agradecimiento por seguir de cerca esta historia y agregarla a sus favoritos. No todos tienen tiempo de comentar, pero con cada cap se agregan siete u ocho seguidores, y mas de uno lo pone en favoritos. Gracias a todos por seguirme leyendo. Hasta pronto! Y disfruten de los últimos cap de Forsaken Crew, porque se va!_


	36. Capitulo 35- Did My Time

**Capitulo 35- Did My Time**

-Me doy cuenta que jamás puedo ganar…- susurró Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos y la mirada perdida.

-¡¿Sakura?!- exclamó Shino llegando con sus compañeros.

-¡Shino!- exclamó Kakashi adelantándose al chico- ¿Dónde esta Kurenai? Debemos salir de aquí…

-…

-¿Shino?

-La maestra…

-¿Dónde esta la maestra?- preguntó Kiba llegando también con el grupo, tambaleándose.

-¡Kiba, estas bien!- exclamó Naruto aliviado, acercándose a su compañero.

-Shino…- llamó Kiba a su compañero.

Todos permanecieron en silencio y voltearon a ver al chico, quien agacho la cabeza, abatido; incluso Shizune se sintió incomoda ante el prolongado silencio evasivo del chico: Shino era un joven de pocas palabras, pero no un imbécil. Algo andaba mal…

-¿Shino?- exclamó desesperado Kiba esperando la respuesta.

-Kurenai… Kurenai murió…

-¡Nooo!- gritó Hinata horrorizada.

-Diablos, no…- susurró Kakashi abatido.

Naruto permaneció en silenció impactado por la noticia, para después desplomarse de rodillas; Kiba estalló en una furia ciega y corrió hacia su compañero propinándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Shino cayo al suelo y Kiba se abalanzo sobre él.

-¡Kiba!- gritó Kakashi corriendo hacia los chicos.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con muerta, imbécil?!- exclamó Kiba con lagrimas en los ojos, tomando a su compañero de los hombros- ¡Estabas con ella! ¡Debías cuidarla!

-¡Yo quería protegerla!- replicó Shino con serenidad.

-¡Es nuestra maestra!- exclamó Kiba furioso- ¡¿Cómo murió?!

-¡Los Akatsuki!- dijo Shino-. Ellos nos emboscaron, no fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes; la misión estaba a punto de terminar y…

-¡La misión!- Kiba propino un golpe a Shino en el rostro.

Las gafas del chico cayeron al suelo y este permaneció con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados; Kakashi tomó a Kiba por los hombros, pero no era necesario. Ya no había furia en el chico; Kiba observaba atónito como las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Shino, quien permanecía en silencio, tal vez esperando la golpiza. Kiba se levantó en silencio, dejando caer sus lágrimas también.

-Fue una orden…- susurró Shino-. La única que me arrepiento de haber cumplido…

Hinata se desplomó en el suelo, sollozando desconsolada; desde la partida de su madre, Kurenai había sido como una madre para ella. Siempre la había ayudado a entrenar incluso antes de su graduación de la academia y si no fuera por ella no podría haber llegado a ningún lado. Ella siempre la ayudaba, la trataba con comprensión y cariño… Ella la había animado a visitar a Naruto en el hospital y siempre hacia esas bromas respecto a ser su dama de honor en su boda…

La chica miró al suelo desconsolada sintiendo como las lagrimas corrían por su rostro; quería gritar, quería golpear pero estaba paralizada por el dolor que sentía en su pecho, una opresión desconsolada que no la dejaba ni respirar. No podía alzar la cabeza, no podía moverse y sin embargo era terriblemente consciente del hecho de que estaban en medio de una guerra. Se sintió basura por preocuparse por su propia vida cuando acababa de saber de la muerte de su maestra.

-No…- susurró cerrando los ojos, con las lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla- ¡No!

Y entonces lo comprendió: no era su vida lo que le preocupaba, era la vida y seguridad de los demás. Debían continuar, debían continuar…

-Chicos, se que es un momento difícil…- dijo Kakashi acercándose a Hinata.

-Debemos continuar…- exclamó la chica levantando el rostro, bañado en lágrimas.

-Estamos en medio de una batalla- dijo Kakashi con serenidad-. Kurenai murió luchando, no debemos morir llorando…

* * *

-Es mi culpa…- susurró Sakura mirando fijamente a su inconsciente maestra siendo atendida por Shizune, quien a su vez lloraba.

-¿Sakura?- exclamó Shino levantando sus gafas y colocándoselas.

-Algunas veces siento como si hubiera fallado…- susurró la chica con la mirada perdida-. Dentro donde yo comienzo… Mi mente se burla de mí…

* * *

-¿Por qué recibo yo este castigo?- susurró Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Naruto?- llamo Hinata viendo a su compañero.

-Ambos somos lo mismo… por eso…- susurró Naruto mirando su mano vacía, pensando en el Kyubi.

-¿Qué es eso?- exclamó Kakashi mirando a Naruto.

El chico permanecía con la mirada agachada, observando su mano en silenció, pero su aura cambio notablemente; no se trataba de chakra, ni de algo realmente visible. Era una especie de sensación desconocida. Era la primera vez que Kakashi podía admitir sentir miedo de Naruto.

* * *

Cuando sus heridas estuvieron totalmente curadas por los dos ninjas médicos, ellos dos intercambiaron una mirada para confirmar su labor terminada; Fû actuó con rapidez y noqueó al más joven de una sola patada mientras cubría la boca del otro; dio un codazo en la nuca del restante y este se desplomó en el suelo en silencio. Aun así, su abuelo se giró para verla ponerse de pie, con ambos ninjas tirados en el suelo.

-Debes controlar tu temperamento, Fû- dijo el anciano sonriendo-. El enemigo es la cascada y la roca, yo me ocupare de Akatsuki…

-Y yo me ocupare de ti…- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

El anciano apenas pudo alzar una ceja antes de que recibir un puñetazo en pleno pecho; pero Sangeki ni siquiera se tambaleo, y tampoco hizo ademan de regresar el ataque. Simplemente alzó su mano y acarició el rostro de la chica que se mantenía sorprendida ante su propia debilidad.

-No, no, no es eso- dijo el anciano sonriendo-. Yo soy el invencible, Fû… Por cierto ¿Hay algo que te moleste? Te notó ligeramente extraña…

-¡Tu ni siquiera me conoces!- explotó Fû golpeando el rostro de Sangeki; en esta ocasión el anciano si giró su cabeza, pero su cuerpo no se movió mas-. Me mandaste a un templo desconocido por seis años… seis malditos años…

-Era parte fundamental del plan, Fû- dijo Sangeki con ligereza-. No te pongas sentimental a esta altura…

-¿Sentimental?- exclamó la chica- ¡Si es por eso que acepte! ¡Para proteger a mi hermano que murió en tu estúpido plan de obtener al Sanbi!

-Oh… es eso…- asintió Sangeki divertido.

-¡Bastardo!

-Hermana, no deberías ser tan dura con el abuelo…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Fû se giro sorprendida y su intuición se vio confirmada; frente a ella, un chico de pelo verde y corto permanecía parado en silencio, sonriéndole. Entonces se dio cuenta que uno de los médicos ninja ya no estaba, solamente la ropa blanca tirada; el chico amplió su sonrisa mientras se estiraba.

-Golpeas fuerte- dijo el chico sobándose la nuca-. Pero estoy acostumbrado… Mi entrenamiento medico fue duro…

Su voz era distinta, su cara, su estatura… pero sus ojos. Tenia años sin verlos y sin embargo sus lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro cuando el alivió invadió su pecho matando toda su determinación de hace pocos segundos. Pero no podía moverse, aun estaba demasiado sorprendida al tiempo que apenas distinguió a las demás personas que acompañaban a su hermano. Su supuestamente muerto hermano. Din estaba ahí, sonriendo a solo un metro a la derecha de su hermano.

-¿Bann?- exclamó con un susurró Fû.

-Si…- dijo el chico del pelo verde.

-Disculpa la broma, hermana- dijo Din sonriendo-. Ordenes de nuestro líder…

-Solo fue para… bueno, hacerte comprender quien es tu familia…- dijo Sangeki tomando a la chica de los hombros.

Detrás de Bann, dos ninjas de pelo negro permanecían en silencio observando la escena; ella creyó reconocerlos también, pero entonces sintió una terrible presencia y no pudo menos que girarse espantada. Su abuelo también se giró, al parecer igual de perturbado que ella.

Vio a Naruto, despidiendo su conocida aura de odio; pero no era su presencia. Una chica a unos metros, de pelo rosa. Ella permanecía inmóvil y aparentemente perdida, pero su aura de odio se acumulaba de manera por demás insana y horrorosa. Fû no pudo evitar retrocedes dos pasos inconscientemente ante tanto y tan devastador poder. No podía saber que tan fuerte era su abuelo, sobre todo después de tantos años y al parecer tantos avances, pero esta chica tenia un poder por demás perturbador que ya había superado hace tiempo su propio poder o el de Naruto. Normalmente eso no significaba mucho cuando la habilidad también era un factor decisivo en batalla, pero su odio era abrumador.

-El viento de Orochi…- susurró Sangeki confundido- ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Viento de Orochi?- repitió Fû observando a la chica.

Entonces ambos, tanto la chica como Naruto, alzaron el rostro en distintas direcciones. Fû supo que algo terrible estaba por suceder.

* * *

-Nunca podre cambiar esto que arde en mi interior- dijo Sakura alzando la cabeza.

Una explosión de chakra negro envolvió a la chica, desplegando unos látigos negros que golpearon el suelo a su alrededor, destruyéndolo con facilidad; Shino y Kiba retrocedieron a una distancia segura, pues eran los que estaban mas cerca y todos miraron atónitos este despliegue desconocido de poder.

-¿Qué es esto?- exclamó sorprendido Kakashi.

-Yo soy el único que escoge mi camino- exclamó Naruto furioso-. Nunca quedare al último…

Otra explosión de chakra sucedió, esta vez alrededor de Naruto, pero su poder era mas centralizado y controlado; el chakra era rojo y al instante todos pudieron saber que se trataba del Kyubi. El rostro de Naruto se deformo ante la furia ciega que lo invadía y rápidamente se arrojó al ataque contra Sangeki. El anciano retrocedió dos pasos y alzo sus antebrazos; una pared de piedra se elevo del suelo, pero el chico saltó y paso la pared con facilidad. Sangeki alzó un brazo y una ráfaga de viento arrojó a Naruto lejos de él.

-Idiota, no puedes vencerme- dijo el anciano-. Din, Bann, lárguense; Fû, sella al maldito Sanbi de una vez. Kan, Goro, maten a los otros de Konoha, el Kyubi es mío…

-Si, señor- dijeron ambos chicos de pelo negro.

Din y Bann se alejaron sin cruzar una palabra mas con Fû, quien permaneció confundida y paralizada en medio de la batalla. Los chicos de pelo negro avanzaron con rapidez a atacar a Shino y Kiba, quienes eran los mas cercanos; los chicos se pusieron en posición defensiva con rapidez, dispuestos a iniciar la pelea. Kakashi se adelanto, pero sobre su hombro salió disparada una ráfaga de aire. Frente a sus ojos, vieron a uno de los chicos detenerse en seco sin otra reacciona que cerrar su ojo derecho…

-¿Kan?- exclamó el otro chico del clan Houkou viendo una lágrima de sangre escurrir por la mejilla derecha de su compañero…

De pronto el chico se desplomó boca abajo; solo entonces pudieron ver la Katana encajada en un árbol detrás del chico y su nuca destrozada. La espada estaba llena de sangre y huesos, el árbol parecía tener pedazos de carne indescriptibles, pero todo el trayecto estaba perfectamente limpió. Goro, el otro chico, abrió su boca aterrorizado, pero no pudo llegar a gritar.

Kakashi giró su cabeza para ver la procedencia del arma y pudo ver a Sakura alzando una mano, aun cubierta del chakra negro; la chica bajo su mano al tiempo que avanzaba silenciosamente.

-Son míos…- dijo Sakura con un tono tétrico.

La chica paso corriendo al lado de su maestro, y con un solo movimiento corto la cabeza de Goro antes que este pudiera si quiera cerrar la boca. Sangeki observó atónito la escena, pero Naruto seguía perdido poseído por la furia y tan pronto cayo al suelo se arrojó al ataque. Sangeki alzó nuevamente una pared, pero esta vez Naruto no se desvió; golpeo con furia la roca, la cual permaneció inmóvil. El anciano sonrió.

-Ve…- susurró Sakura con serenidad.

La roca entonces se tambaleó; Naruto dio un segundo golpe, soltando gran cantidad de chakra contra la piedra. Sangeki no pudo menos que alzar una ceja. Un tercer golpe hizo caer desmoronada la parte derecha de la piedra y un cuarto golpe la destruyo por completo; la mirada furica de Naruto entonces se cruzo con la del anciano. Sangeki maldijo entre dientes.

El chico se arrojo nuevamente al ataque, pero ahora tenia tras de si totalmente visible una cola de chakra; sus compañeros quedaron atónitos ante esto. Sakura hizo un movimiento de muñeca y la Katana encajada en el árbol volvió a su mano, conectada por un largo lazo de chakra negro. Kakashi hizo ademan de ir tras la chica, pero se doblo de rodillas adolorido; Shizune se puso entonces de pie y avanzo corriendo hacia el hombre.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Shizune con preocupación.

-No…- contestó Kakashi.

-Lo siento, yo…- Shizune agachó la mirada-. No puedo hacer mucho mas por ti; gaste lo poco de mi chakra en Ken, ahora estoy… estoy muy débil…

-¿Y ella?- preguntó Kakashi volteando a ver a la inconsciente ninja de Takumi.

-Vivirá…- dijo Shizune.

Su brazo ya no sangraba y se le veía increíblemente pálida, pero el semblante de dolor había desaparecido; aun así, tenia gotas de sudor en su cara y se revolvía incomoda de vez en cuando. Kakashi volteó a ver de nuevo al descontrolado Naruto y a Sakura… Debía ayudarlos, pero no podía siquiera tenerse en pie.

-Esta pasando de nuevo…- dijo Shizune mirando a Naruto pelear.

-No, esto es diferente…- exclamó Kakashi con convicción.

-¿Diferente?

-No se describirlo, pero esta vez… esta vez temó por nuestra propia seguridad- exclamó Kakashi con firmeza.

Gaara se acercó a los demás y los miró interrogativamente, pero los otros chicos simplemente devolvieron la mirada; Kiba aun estaba demasiado abatido para pensar; Shino no consideraba buena idea acercarse a ninguno de los chicos sin saber antes que estaba pasando… sobre todo Sakura lo preocupaba.

Hinata observaba indecisa a Naruto, por alguna razón lo reconocía, este no era Naruto ¿Ese era el estado que tanto temía Naruto? Debía salvarlo de si mismo. Debía salvarlo. Pero por primera vez tenia que admitir que realmente tenía miedo; ese no era Naruto. Ya lo había visto descontrolado anteriormente, pero esta fase era distinta; era odio puro explotando en el chico, arrasando todo a su alrededor. Sangeki seguía simplemente parando los envistes de Naruto con elementalismo, y ella no pudo menos que preguntarse porque no atacaba, pero la respuesta quedo clara en pocos segundos.

-¡Fû, sella al Sanbi!- gritó furioso Sangeki-. No puedo luchar con el Sanbi ahí…

Ese fue el grito que hizo reaccionar a los chicos; voltearon a ver a sus superiores. Kakashi estaba luchando por mantenerse consciente, Shizune estaba exhausta, Ken inconsciente; Jiraiya y Anko habían quedado atrapados con el Sanbi; hace tiempo que habían perdido de vista a Ebisu, y Kurenai estaba muerta. Ahora todo quedaba en sus manos. Intercambiaron una mirada de aprobación.

-Ire por Fû…- dijo Kiba.

-¿Podrás?- preguntó Shino

-Debo hacerlo- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Shino, no te acerques a Sakura- ordenó Hinata antes que el chico pudiera decir nada.

-Pero…

-Cuida a los heridos- dijo Hinata mirando a Ken-. Gaara vigilara a Sakura…

-¿Vigilarla?- pregunto el chico de la arena.

Sakura avanzó corriendo hacia Kakuzu, que parecía estaba a punto de dejar el campo de batalla.

-Encontraremos la manera de detenerla, pero necesitamos a Fû- dijo Hinata con seguridad.

-Bien…- asintió Gaara.

-Yo iré por Naruto…

-Eso es muy peligroso- replicó Shino.

-Soy la única que puede hacerlo- dijo ella sonriendo-. Son mas veloz que cualquiera de ustedes, y puedo bloquear chakra y crear muros…

Los chicos guardaron silencio unos segundos antes de asentir y dirigirse a sus objetivos, a excepción de Shino que permaneció en la retaguardia. Pero en realidad todos los ignoraban en la batalla. Solo deseaba que Sakura estuviera bien; no entendía ese raro despliegue de poder, pero lo perturbaba en gran medida.

* * *

-Diablos…- susurró el Kyubi en las puertas de su jaula mientras sentía como su chakra empezaba a salir del recinto.

Naruto estaba poseído por la furia, una furia asesina que estaba directamente conectada al viento de Orochi de la chica; él mismo estaba conectado al viento de Orochi, y eso era malo. Nunca había sentido una influencia tan poderosa desde su pelea con el Hachibi, y sentía como poco a poco se iba perdiendo. La furia no podía controlarlo, no debía controlarlo, de ser así significaría la muerte de Naruto y romper su promesa a Kushina… Además, también moriría en el proceso y nunca mas podría ver a Hinata.

Sacudió su cabeza molestó consigo mismo, la furia no lo dejaba pensar bien; lo peor era que la influencia de un viento de Orochi tan poderoso y tan descontrolado podía provocar una catástrofe terrible. No se trataba de quien venciera a quien o como; el viento de Orochi no tenia saciedad, era incontrolable. Empezaba con enemigos y terminaba con amigos, con familia… Naruto podría llegar a matar a Hinata si el viento de Orochi seguía influenciándolo. Solo un Sharingan podía llegar a detenerlo, y había visto como Itachi era cegado. Debía pensar en alguna manera, en alguna forma de evitar una catástrofe mayor; tenia que pensar, tenia que pensar, tenia que… matar… matar.

-¡No!- gritó furioso el Kyubi revolviéndose en su jaula-. Necesito… control… matar…

El Kyubi se golpeó contra las rejas mientras intentaba recuperar el control de si mismo, pero empezó a ver como un chakra negro invadía ya su estancia; con Naruto despierto, no podía salir de su jaula. La única forma de controlarlo era explotar su propio chakra e invadir la estancia, expulsando el viento de Orochi. Pero eso podría repercutir terriblemente en Naruto.

-Lo siento, chico…- susurró el Kyubi al tiempo que veía el chakra crecer en cantidad, como si de niebla se tratara. Si en poco tiempo no sucedía algo, debería expulsar su chakra en una sola explosión. El mejor de los panoramas era un Naruto inconsciente; el peor era un Naruto con la columna destrozada por el exceso de poder…

* * *

-Akatsuki…- susurró Sakura corriendo sin esfuerzo alguno hacia Kakuzu.

El aludido volteó con suficiente tiempo de antelación para ver a la chica correr hacia él; supo que algo no andaba bien cuando los ojos de la chica brillaban morados. Brevemente se preguntó si era mejor luchar o escapar, pues no quería perder mas tiempo; pero la respuesta se hizo evidente cuando la chica alzó ambos brazos.

-Diablos…- susurró Kakuzu descontento.

Una ráfaga de viento salió de las espadas a una velocidad vertiginosa; espadas elementales, bastaba con aplicar chakra para obtener un ataque del elemento asignado, aunque entre mas chakra se aplicara mas poderoso era el ataque, el cual venia notablemente poderoso. Con rapidez realizo los sellos pertinentes y elevó una pared de piedra; la chica la rodeó con rapidez y dio la primera estocada.

Kakuzu la esquivó, pero el elemento de viento ensancho el ataque rasgándole el abdomen un poco; el hombre bufo molesto, antes de golpear con firmeza el rostro de Sakura. La chica cayó al suelo y Kakuzu soltó una patada para aplastar su cabeza, pero ella giró y cortó la extremidad, para después retroceder y evaluar a su oponente. Atónito, Kakuzu unió su pierna con sus hilos negros y miró fijamente a la chica.

Su mirada, su actitud era perturbadora; tenía una determinación realmente perturbadora, con una mirada serena y sin embargo realmente poderosa y expresiva. Odio, poderoso y perturbador odio; no había dolor, no había tristeza, miedo o alegría; no había satisfacción o resignación. Era solamente odio lo que reflejaba en un estado tan puro que casi podría parecer serenidad. Pero su odio era palpable, era perturbador… Era contagioso. Sentimientos de odio empezaron a invadir su mente, y sintió que odiaba a esa chica. Podría escapar, seria realmente sencillo; ella era rápida, pero bastaba con ponerla en la línea de otra pelea y él podría confundirse… Pero la odiaba, realmente la odiaba. No podía dejarla escapar con vida.

-¿Qué diablos?- susurró Kakuzu agarrándose la cabeza confundido-. Ni siquiera la conozco…

La odiaba, pero no la conocía. Y eso lo confundió terriblemente. No tenía un motivo, no tenia una razón, pero odiaba a la chica. Su mente se nublo y Sakura atacó aprovechando el momento. Kakuzu esquivó los ataques de la Katana, pero el elemento viento extra empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Furioso, Kakuzu arremetió con su cuerpo, separando sus extremidades. Sus hilos negros inundaron a Sakura y la amarraron totalmente, empezando a asfixiarla.

-Tonta- dijo con furia Kakuzu-. Morirás, perra…

En un solo movimiento, sus hilos negros fueron cortados por ambas Katana de la chica; se movían solas, de forma torpe pero veloz. Los hilos negros quedaron lo suficientemente flojos para que Sakura lograra escapar. Rapidamente cogió con ambas manos sus armas y girando cortó los hilos de Kakuzu. Antes de que el Akatsuki pudiera reaccionar, la chica corrió y corto su espalda, atravesando limpiamente una mascara de Jabalí. Con eso acababa de perder su corazón de tierra.

Kakuzu se desplomó en el suelo deshecho y rápidamente se replegó, pareciendo como si serpientes negras arrastraran pedazos humanos; Kakuzu rearmo su cuerpo mientras Sakura lo observaba fríamente, solo acariciándose el cuello con serenidad. Solo le quedaban dos corazones: viento y fuego. Tendría que ser suficiente para que la perra ardiera sin cesar.

-Te odio…- dijo Kakuzu poniéndose en combate-. Te odio!

* * *

-¡Las cosas se salen de control, estamos perdiendo!- exclamó un ninja de la roca.

-Mantengan la posición- ordenó Ion con enojo-. El maestro esta ocupado, debemos seguir con sus instrucciones.

-¿Y el Sanbi?- preguntó otro de los ninjas a su alrededor-. Lo tenemos enfrente, pero esa cosa cubre el lago, no podemos llegar hasta él…

-Por eso debemos esperar al maestro- dijo Ion con firmeza.

-Nos están masacrando- replicó una mujer-. Ellos tienen esos… brazaletes dorados… antes no podíamos avanzar, ahora estamos retrocediendo.

-El maestro esta peleando contra un Ermitaño- dijo furioso Ion-. No podemos hacer otra cosa. Avanzare al frente, yo me hare cargo de esos imbéciles…

-Ion, no puedes con ellos- replicó un joven detrás del aludido. Su pelo era rojo intenso y su mirada serena.

-Guy, soy el segundo al mando y mano derecha del maestro- dijo el hombre con serenidad-. Es lógico que sea quien toma responsabilidad. Además, soy el segundo más fuerte de la aldea…

-Te acompañare- dijo con ligereza Guy.

El chico de pelo rojo se plantó con decisión frente a su superior; el otro era un hombre de pelo gris, mucho más alto que el de pelo rojo. Ambos vestían chalecos cafés y ropa negra, portando sus protectores de la roca en la frente.

-Que así sea…- dijo Ion sonriendo.

-Bien…

-Prepárense para el ultimó ataque- ordenó Ion mirando alrededor, pero apenas alzando la voz-. Iremos a abrir la maldita brecha para dar con el Sanbi; si en media hora no lo hemos conseguido, o si alguien alcanza a ver nuestra muerte, abandonen la misión y regresen a casa…

-¡¿Qué?!- una exclamación general se genero a los alrededores.

-El maestro no los ocupa para ganar su batalla, pero los necesita en su guerra- replico Ion con serenidad-. Mi muerte significa una pérdida estratégica irremplazable, pero no puedo permitir que nuestro ejército muera. Iré al frente y abriré la brecha que el maestro no a podido o moriré en el intento. Asumo la responsabilidad completa, viva o muera el día de hoy…

Sin mediar más palabras, Ion se giró y salió corriendo al campo de batalla, acompañado por Guy.

* * *

-No puedo… pensar…- susurró Naruto deteniéndose brevemente en su ataque.

Sangeki aprovecho el instante para arrojar una bola de fuego contra el chico, el cual la recibió de lleno; el ataque no le hizo el mas mínimo daño físico, pero lo arrojo varios metros lejos de su enemigo. Al instante una serie de ninjas atacaron a Sangeki, quien alzó la mano nuevamente; pero esta vez fue diferente. El brazalete de su brazo derecho brillo desde una piedra negra incrustada, que al instante se hizo azul; entonces una serie de pilares de tierra se alzaron golpeando a todos los ninjas.

Naruto se dispuso a atacar nuevamente cuando frente a él apareció una persona conocida. La chica de ojos blancos extendió sus brazos con decisión, bloqueando a Naruto; por su rostro corrían lágrimas, pero su expresión era serena y decidida. Por un momento dudo antes de avanzar, después simplemente saltó a un lado. Ella reaccionó rápidamente y girando volvió a colocarse frente al chico.

-No debes pelear, Naruto…- ordenó la chica.

-Quítate- dijo Naruto tomando su cabeza entre sus manos-. No puedo… no puedo pensar…

-No debes pelear así- repitió la chica-. Tu eres mas que solo el Kyubi…

-Quítate…- susurró Naruto-. No quiero lastimarte…

-Entonces no lo hagas- dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada-. Me lastima verte así…

Naruto alzó la mirada y el odio lo abrumó; sentía ganas de golpear a la chica, de enseñarle una buena lección y que no volviera a meterse en su camino. Era él quien decidía sobre su vida, ella no tenia derecho a siquiera pensar en detenerlo; solamente él debía dirigirse. La odiaba, la odiaba profundamente.

-¡No!- exclamó Naruto agachando abrumado la cabeza-. No…

-Te necesitamos- dijo Hinata acercándose al chico-. Pero no así… así no…

-Siento el odio cambiándome- dijo Naruto cayendo de rodillas.

-Tú puedes detenerlo…

-A veces no puedo decir si aun tengo algo de mi- exclamó Naruto sin alzar la cabeza.

La chica se acercó y abrazo firmemente a Naruto, agachándose junto con él]; al instante el chakra del zorro desapareció, pero él no levantó la mirada. Ella lo abrazo fuertemente, alegre de que hubiera sido más fácil de lo que había pensado en un principio. Las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del chico y pudo verlas claramente, pero sus ojos permanecían velados por una sombra.

-Es por eso que termino rogando y suplicando porque esta maldición termine…- susurró Naruto.

-No es una maldición- replicó la chica-. Solo debes aprender a controlarlo…

-No es sencillo…

-Aun así, no estas solo…

-Gracias…- dijo Naruto sonriendo con amargura.

-No te dejare… te a… te… no te dejare- dijo la chica con tartamudeos.

-Gracias…

* * *

-¿Si el líder es Sangeki, no debería Han enfrentarlo?- preguntó Guy un poco inseguro.

-El maestro esta ocupado con el mas poderoso de todos los ermitaños, el cual NO SE SUPONE que debería estar aquí- contestó Ion con ligereza-. Es nuestro turno eliminar los estorbos restantes…

-¿Por qué no destruir la barrera?

-No sabemos que son esos "catalizadores"- dijo Ion suspirando-. Así que matando o derrotando a su líder, podemos olvidarlos a "desactivarlos" o lo que sea que se ocupe para que ya no nos estorben.

-¿La chica esta lista para sellarlo?

-Supongo…- dijo Ion con inseguridad-. Si no esta muerta, debería poder…

-No eres muy buen segundo al mando…

-Mi fuerte es pelear, no planear- bufó Ion molestó-. Al ataque…

* * *

-¿Fû?

La chica volteó a ver a Kiba quien se mostraba visiblemente herido y cansado, pero que le sonreía con sinceridad; la chica agacho la mirada perturbada. El chico avanzo unos pasos confundido, ante la reacción de ella.

-¿Fû?- llamó Kiba-. Debemos irnos, ellos nos esperan…

-No puedo…

-Es el momento ideal, ellos están distraídos- exclamó Kiba sonriendo-. Sella al Sanbi y vámonos… solo no lo hagas cerca de ellos.

-Mi hermano…

-¿Eh?

-Mi hermano esta vivo- dijo ella alzando la mirada, reflejando desolación en ella. Kiba retrocedió un paso inseguro de a que se debía tan perturbadora mirada, entonces ella volvió a hablar tratando de explicar sus pensamientos- ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? No puedo pelear con mi hermano, él esta con ellos…

-Ese siempre ha sido tu problema- dijo Kiba acercándose a ella-. No todas las batallas se ganan con peleas…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Se que odias a tu abuelo mas que nada en el mundo, pero tal vez la venganza no es la respuesta- dijo Kiba un poco sorprendido de sus propias palabras-. Si lo matas no eres mejor que él…

-¡No estoy obligando a su hijo a matarlo y arrancarle el corazón!- gritó ella furiosa.

-Estas masacrando a tu clan por tu propia venganza- replicó Kiba negando con la cabeza-. Ellos lo siguen ciegamente porque tienen miedo, no saben a donde ir o que hacer; es la confusión lo que los tiene así, tu propio abuelo lo dijo: todo es parte de su plan.

-Yo…

-Tu estas actuando como el quiere que actúes- siguió Kiba-. Aunque lo traiciones y lo mates ¿Cuántos de tu propio clan morirán por defenderlo o lo vengaran ciegamente? ¿Matarías a tu propio hermano por venganza contra tu abuelo?

-Yo…- la chica se desplomo de rodillas-. No lo había pensado… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Kiba se acercó a ella y la abrazo poniéndose de rodillas, mientras ella sollozaba desconsolada. Acarició su cabello unos segundos antes de decir nada.

-Su plan, toda su credibilidad se basa en este plan y tu puedes arruinarlo sin matar a mas gente- dijo Kiba con convicción-. Sella al Sanbi lejos de tu clan, lejos de la roca. Escaparemos juntos… Ambos bandos perduran lo que venían a buscar y no tendrán un motivo por el que pelear… Después, dependerá de tu clan darse cuenta lo que les conviene…

-Suena…- Fû se enjugo las lagrimas-. Suena bien…

La chica alzó la mirada y sonrió con una sinceridad que cautivo el corazón de Kiba, quien no pudo menos que sonrojarse; ella lo abrazo con fuerza. Pero su mirada volvió a ser sombría.

-No puedo hacerlo…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kiba confundido.

-Yo… yo estoy muy herida, mi cuerpo no soportaría al Sanbi- dijo Fû con mirada sombría.

-¿Puedo serlo yo? Estoy herido pero…

-No- interrumpió la chica con rapidez-. Los sellos… Están diseñados para el cuerpo de una mujer…

-¿Qué clase de sellado sexista es ese?- preguntó Kiba molesto.

-¡Yo no lo hice!- replicó ella-. Necesitamos una mujer…

-Bien, será mejor que escojas una de nuestra poca variedad- dijo Kiba levantando en brazos a Fû-. Vayamos con los otros y ya lo decidiremos…

-Kiba…

-¿Si?

La chica besó en los labios al chico antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, ni siquiera respondió el beso de la impresión, lo cual se le hizo muy lindo a Fû, quien sonrió divertida.

-Gracias…

* * *

-Esta fuera de control- exclamó Kakashi-. Pero su forma es… es algo mas…

-Es algo siniestro- dijo Shizune al lado de Kakashi- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Un Biju?

-No…- dijo Kakashi observando fijamente.

-Lo que sea…- dijo Shino-. No se limita a ella ¿Lo sienten, no?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Shizune confundida.

-El odio…- dijo Kakashi mirando a Shino-. Pensé que yo… que estaba alucinando.

-¿Odio?- repitió confundida Shizune.

-Es como un deseo asesino de pelear- dijo Shino con serenidad-. Empezó con ella, estoy seguro; explotó y arrastro a Naruto… y va a arrastrando a otros… El Akatsuki no pelea con serenidad…

-Es cierto- reflexiono Kakashi.

-Es el viento de Orochi…- susurró una voz tras de ellos.

Se giraron con rapidez para ver a Ken intentar ponerse de pie; Shizune corrió hacia la mujer y la ayudo a equilibrarse, pero la hizo volver a sentarse en el suelo.

-No debes esforzarte- ordenó Shizune con serenidad.

-Es el viento de Orochi- exclamó Ken con dificultad, respirando entrecortadamente-. Deben… detenerla o infectara… a todos aquí…

-¿Qué es el viento de Orochi?

-Odio…- dijo llanamente Ken-. Sourukattā… puede detenerla…

-¡No vamos a atacar a Sakura con esa cosa!- gritó Shizune molesta.

-No… catalizador…

-¿Es un catalizador?- preguntó Kakashi confundido-. Bien, pero aun no sabemos como funciona un catalizador ni que diablos es realmente…

-Absorbe chakra…- dijo Ken entrecerrando los ojos, con cansancio-. Absorberá el viento… Sakura libre…

Ken se desmayó nuevamente, y Shizune la dejo en el suelo; Kakashi y Shino buscaron el arma de Ken y la encontraron a pocos metros tirada en el suelo. Rápidamente Kakashi fue por ella, seguido por Shino.

-Debemos entonces dárselo… y ya?- preguntó Kakashi observando el arma en el suelo.

-Fue lo que dijo Ken…

-¿Podemos confiar en ella?

-Kurenai murió confiando en ella- exclamó Shino mirando a Kakashi-. Si ella ordena algo, yo lo hare…

-Bien…- Kakashi alzó el arma, pero le costó un esfuerzo superior del que pensaba. Aun con ambos brazos, prefirió dejar la gran arma en el suelo antes que levantarla del todo-. Sera difícil darle esto a Sakura sin ser atacado en el intento…

-Yo lo hare…- exclamó Shino alzando el arma con ambos brazos.

-Disculpa, estoy algo… hecho polvo…

-Vamos- fue la respuesta de Shino antes de avanzar con dificultad, apenas logrando caminar.

* * *

Hinata y Naruto regresaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Shizune y Ken; no pudieron dejar de notar la ausencia de Shino y Kakashi, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, Kiba y Fû llegaron al grupo.

-Necesitamos recuperar a Jiraiya y Anko- dijo Shizune apresuradamente- ¿Cómo podemos atravesar esa barrera?

-Es imposible- dijo Fû-. Los catalizadores están funcionando; son una barrera de energía perpetua que no se acabara.

-¿Energía perpetua?- preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Cada catalizador ha sido cargado por tres días con chakra de miembros del clan- explicó Fû con tranquilidad-. Estamos hablando del chakra equivalente a ciento cincuenta o doscientos ninjas, acumulado en los catalizadores y liberado de forma que explote y recorra cada uno de los puntos, evitando su difusión y perdida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido Naruto.

-La energía no se pierde ni desperdicia- explicó Shizune con tranquilidad-. Y nadie puede atravesar el chakra de tantas personas… ni siquiera el Sanbi?

-De un solo golpe no, sin embargo…- Fû volteó a ver a su abuelo-. He visto ninjas del clan con brazaletes dorados; son catalizadores también… Pero inversos.

-¿Inversos?

-No se de donde los sacaron, pero parecen gastar chakra de la barrera en la batalla- dijo la chica con seguridad-. Eventualmente, si la batalla continua, la barrera será tan débil como para ser destruida por el Sanbi…

-No podemos continuar en esto…- dijo Shizune con cansancio-. Fû, no tenemos refuerzos; nos iremos tan pronto recuperemos a Sakura… Haz el sello de una vez…

La chica guardo el silencio volteando a verlos; puso su mano en su abdomen, cubierto de hilos negros, antes de volver a hablar. Los chicos supieron por su expresión que no eran buenas noticias.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo ella-. Mi cuerpo esta muy dañado; no solo moriría al hacerlo, sino que simplemente dejaría al Sanbi libre de la prisión de chakra…

-¿Puedes hacer el sellado a través de la barrera?- preguntó Shizune.

-Si…

-Bien- exclamó Shizune- ¿Puedes hacerlo en alguno de los hermanos? Son gente confiable…

-Debe ser una mujer- explicó Fû con tranquilidad-. Y debe estar fuera de la barrera; no tengo suficiente chakra, así que tampoco puedo hacerlo yo directamente, le explicare a alguno como hacerlo…

-No tengo chakra- exclamó Kiba apenado.

-Yo tampoco- admitió Shizune.

-Yo… yo supongo que estoy bien…- dijo Naruto con nerviosismo-. Nunca he hecho técnicas complicadas, no se si sea el mas apto…

-Eres el único disponible…- replicó Fû-. Y la mujer…

-Yo…- dijo Shizune alzando la mano.

-No, esta muy débil también- dijo Fû con serenidad-. Sakura tampoco es buena idea…

-Kakashi y Shino fueron a ayudarla, pero no creo que esté en condiciones- admitió Shizune.

-Yo lo hare, entonces…- dijo Hinata con seguridad.

Todos guardaron silencio mirando a la chica que se mostraba muy segura de su decisión.

-No- dijo Naruto hablando primero-. No sabes lo que es ser un Jinchuriki, te estas condenando…

-Puedo con eso…

-¡No, no puedes!- replicó Naruto molesto-. No es tan fácil, tener al Sanbi dentro de ti te marcara de por vida…

-Soy la única que puede hacerlo…- dijo Hinata con tranquilidad-. Toda esta guerra es por el Sanbi, porque todos lo quieren; para detener la guerra debo tenerlo aunque no lo quiera…

-Yo… no es buena idea…

-Todo estará bien- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Naruto tiene razón, no es fácil ser Jinchuriki- dijo Fû con serenidad-. Mataron a mi padre por el Gobi ¿Estas segura?

-Si…- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Hinata…- Naruto agacho la mirada confundido.

-Gracias Hinata- dijo Fû con sinceridad-. Esto era mi deber… he fallado…

-No has fallado aun…- dijo Kiba con convicción.

-Hagamos ese sello- dijo Shizune sonriendo.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de aprobación, y aunque el semblante de Naruto era triste, no contradijo más la decisión de Hinata. Todos se pusieron alrededor de Fû esperando las instrucciones que terminarían la guerra.

* * *

-No puedes vencerme- dijo Han molesto.

-¿En serio?- dijo sonriendo Akai-. Nunca he perdido…

-Un perro viejo tendrá que aprender un truco nuevo: muere…

-No se porque la gente cree que eso es un insulto- dijo sonriendo Akai-. Ataca cachorro, dame lo mejor que has logrado aprender con el robo infame del Gobi…

* * *

-¡Sangeki!- Ion gritó el nombre de su enemigo antes de arremeter con una ráfaga de fuego.

El anciano alzó una pared de viento y desvió el ataque lateralmente. Ion cayo al suelo con serenidad.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy tu nuevo enemigo- dijo Ion con serenidad-. Pelea por tu vida, desgraciado…

-Parte del plan, una muerte más- dijo Sangeki satisfecho-. Ataca…

* * *

"Traicionada. Me siento tan… insana"

-Realmente lo intente…- susurró Sakura tratando de volver en si-. Realmente lo intente… Hice mi parte…

Kakuzu atacó con rapidez, pero Sakura lo esquivo más por reacción que consciente; se cubrió el rostro confundida con una mano, pero su otra mano arremetió con facilidad con su Katana. La otra katana restante cayó al suelo, pero la chica se giro y el lazo de chakra negro la regreso a su mano.

Kakuzu ya no realizaba sellos o pronunciaba palabra, su ataque era constante, enloquecido y furioso; ella simplemente lo atacaba, preguntándose con cada estocada, con cada corte, porque demonios no moría su oponente. De cierta forma eso la hacía odiar aun mas, perderse aun mas, pero su odio era indiferente; lo odiaba por no morir, pero no porque estuviera perdiendo. De pronto vio a Gaara atravesarse en su camino, al tiempo que Kakashi y Shino llegaban.

-Seré tu oponente- dijo Gaara con ligereza, interponiéndose entre Sakura y Kakuzu.

Shino entonces arrojó aquella pesada arma que le parecía conocida hacia Sakura; la chica soltó sus Katana y con habilidad tomó a Sourukattā, pero algo sucedió el mismo instante en que agarró el arma. El chakra negro a su alrededor giró solo un segundo antes de invadir al hacha en sus manos. Sakura torció su espalda adolorida mientras una ráfaga de viento absorbía el chakra negro; ella se desplomó en el suelo en pocos segundos, soltando el arma y ya sin rastros del viento de Orochi.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó Shino tomándola de los hombros.

-Oh Dios… siento el odio… cambiándome…- dijo Sakura cansada, empezando a sollozar-. Cambiándome…

* * *

**Corenote:**

Siguiente capítulo de Jinchuriki Escape; muy largo y muy emocionante, espero. Realmente me costó algo de trabajo pues seguía siendo un songfic, pero me divertí mucho; bien, espero que este giro final de eventos les haya encantado, pues este y el siguiente capítulo son los últimos de esta historia (tal vez haga un epilogo).

Algo decepcionado por la poca cantidad de comentarios respecto al otro capítulo, pues realmente lo considere bueno. Aun así, espero les encante este capítulo; ya al final de la historia, me siento conforme en cómo he desarrollado la historia. Sangeki, Ion, Han, y otros tantos más que he logrado colocar en tiempo y forma para darle un argumento a la historia suficientemente sustentable. Espero les encante y no dejen de comentar pues este es EL PENÚLTIMO capitulo de FORSAKEN CREW JINCHURIKI ESCAPE…

Larga vida al Forsaken Crew! Este es el gran fin de Jinchuriki Escape, esperen la siguiente parte de la Saga, Akatsuki Rising, que viene con grandes sorpresas… Hasta pronto!

* * *

_PD- FAQS_

_1-¿Qué es el viento de Orochi? _

_La mitología y esencia del viento de Orochi se explicaran posteriormente; pero en pocas palabras es odio, puro y llano, poder del odio. Que clase de odio y de donde proviene o porque afecta a unos mas que otros, se explicara después…_

_2-¿El viento de Orochi tiene algo que ver con Orochimaru?_

_Para mi son cosas separadas, la mitología la explicare después, pero en pocas palabras: no._


	37. Capitulo 36- Crash & Burn

**Capitulo 36- Crash & Burn**

-Esto no es una buena idea, Hinata- dijo el chico acercándose a la chica.

-Hay veces que eso no importa…- susurró la chica sonriendo-. No voy a morir, solo seré un Jinchuriki.

-Serás exiliada…

-Soy la peor de mi clan, una vergüenza para mi padre- dijo la chica con amargura-. Las cosas no pueden cambiar mucho.

-Eso es rechazo, ser un Jinchuriki… Es odio y temor…- dijo el chico agachando la mirada.

-Tú no me tendrás miedo- dijo Hinata con sencillez-. Con eso me basta…

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio y se miraron a los ojos; detrás de ellos, Fû realizaba un rápido esquema para explicar a Naruto la realización del sello. Kiba permanecía apenas consciente vigilando alrededor.

-Cuándo te sientas totalmente solo y todo el mundo te de la espalda- dijo la chica sonriendo-. Solo dame un momento, por favor… para calmar tu corazón…

-Hinata…

-Se que te sientes como si… las paredes te encerraran- dijo la chica tomándolo de las manos-. A veces la gente puede ser… muy fría… y es difícil encontrar un descanso… ¡Pero cuando la soledad cubra tu vida y sientas que no lo soportas mas…!

-…

-Déjame ser a quien tú llames- dijo la chica sonrojada; se arrojó a los brazos del chico y lo abrazo con fuerza-. Si tropiezas, evitare que caigas; te levantare y estaré contigo todo el tiempo…

Naruto abrazó con fuerza a Hinata, sintiendo su cara arder, pero no pudo menos que sentirse alegre; la chica permaneció en los brazos de él un rato, hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-Listo…- dijo Fû acercándose a Naruto-. Te explicare todo…

Hinata y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada antes de separarse; Shizune los observó con una sonrisa. Al parecer algo bueno saldría de todo eso.

* * *

Con un gran esfuerzo, Ebisu se puso de pie, aunque su intento fue inútil y cayo al instante por su propia debilidad; con rapidez, Nakaze hizo un esfuerzo y detuvo la caída de su amo con el lomo. Ambos se doblegaron y respiraron con dificultad, viendo al anciano Akai luchar.

-Nunca usa a Cerberos- comentó Ebisu a su compañero, con una sonrisa-. El elemento infierno le desagrada mucho…

-Va totalmente en serio, maestro…

-Supongo que debo sentirme alagado y muy agradecido…

-Así debe ser maestro…

-Sin embargo, aun no entiendo que hace aquí- dijo Ebisu extrañado-. El maestro Jiraiya esta vivo, y Akai esta de nuestro lado…

-No esta de nuestro lado, esta defendiéndolo, maestro- puntualizo Nakaze con sencillez.

-Si, supongo que eso es en parte cierto- admitió Ebisu-. Aun así, eso no explica porque dejo al maestro Jiraiya vivo…

-En el fondo, creo que el sabio conoce la verdad- comentó Nakaze con tranquilidad-. Sabe la historia detrás de la muerte de su discípulo y cuanta responsabilidad real carga el sabio de los sapos; pero su furia… usted sabe lo que es ser un ermitaño de los perros.

-¿Crees que ahora se arrepienta de haber alejado al maestro de su hija por mas de veinte años?- inquirió Ebisu pensativo.

-No es fácil vivir por siempre…- exclamó Nakaze con sencillez.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a oponerte a mi?!- gritó furioso Han, cayendo de rodillas-¡Akai, traidor!

-Los ermitaños no obedecemos a los Jinchuriki- replicó Akai cayendo de pie a unos metros de su enemigo-. No ayudamos a las aldeas o apoyamos a los gobernantes; no somos mercenarios ni misioneros. Somos el equilibrio de este mundo, ligados a los Biju; los Jinchuriki son una aberración del ego humano que hemos permitido, pero no creas ni de lejos que les tememos…

-Te destruiré…- dijo Han poniéndose de pie.

-¿En serio?- sonrió Akai; Cerberos entonces se posó detrás de él, dejando huellas llameantes en el pasto-. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para detener al Gobi ¿Crees que un pobre humano es una adición significativa para que sea derrotado?

-Arrogante imbécil…

-Realista, Han, realista…

Sin cruzar mas palabras, Han se adelantó y extendió ambos brazos, soltando al instante una ráfaga de agua y fuego de cada brazo; las columnas se unieron con rapidez, chocando con violencia y convirtiéndose en una gruesa columna de vapor. Akai retrocedió unos pasos y de un movimiento dirigió a Cerberos. El can de fuego se agacho levemente antes de soltar un ladrido de fuego negro. La voluta de fuego negro explotó, destruyendo la columna de vapor con facilidad al tiempo que Han empezaba a realizar nuevos sellos.

-¿Elementalismo, Han?- dijo Akai con tranquilidad- ¿Estas tan débil que deliras? Elementalismo es un insulto, aunque puedas controlar naturalmente los cinco elementos el elementalismo nunca será tan fuerte como para romper mis defensas… aun sin Cerberos…

-Elemento hielo: escudo de luna- exclamó Han. Al instante frente a él se alzó un perfecto espejo de hielo, curveado que lo cubría por la parte delantera. Akai agitó la cabeza divertido y decepcionado.

El ninja de la roca entonces elevó una columna mas de hielo, entre él y su escudo de hielo; esta era en su lugar de agua, aunque con una quietud y perfección que parecía casi vidrio. Han entonces se metió en la columna y procedió a mover su mano derecha. Sin más, del escudo salieron cuatro columnas de agua que giraron con rapidez; Akai montó sobre Cerberos, quien al instante apago las llamas de su espalda. El can empezó a correr hacia el enemigo esquivando con rapidez las columnas.

Han alzó entonces su otra mano y columnas de tierra surgieron en el trayecto; con facilidad y habilidad, Cerberos trepo y saltó entre las columnas, evitando cualquier roce con ellas. Han volvió a remover su mano y una lluvia de estacas de hielo surgió del escudo. Akai formulo los sellos pertinentes y esta vez hizo el mismo uso directo del elemento infierno.

-Elemento infierno: soplo- exclamó Akai con serenidad. Puso enfrente de si su mano y con sus labios dio un pequeño soplo.

Una ráfaga de fuego negro arrasó con el hielo que se dirigía a ellos y alcanzó el escudo de hielo, que empezó a mas que derretirse o evaporarse, simplemente arder con imposible rapidez; Han quedo atónito ante esta demostración del poder del elemento infierno, y con furia intento reconstruir el escudo, pero este desaparecía sin importar cuanto lo reconstruyese.

-Elemento infierno, Han- dijo Akai con diversión-. La ira de los dioses…

Con renovada euforia, Han alzó sus manos e hizo el viento soplar contra de Akai, quien se cubrió el rostro con una sonrisa. Por primera vez había pensado en algo realmente útil: era imposible utilizar el elemento infierno con tanto viento en contra. Pero Akai sabia que eso solo era un pequeño retraso en su inevitable fracaso. Han aun no conocía el poder del sol, así que era incapaz de lograr ganarle…

* * *

-¡Deténganlo!- ordenó Jiraiya golpeando el estomago del Sanbi.

-Invoque un sapo- ordenó Anko con enfado.

-No tengo suficiente chakra- replicó el hombre.

-Da igual, no es como si pudieran vencerlo- replicó Hanasuma desenfundando dos espadas-. Ser más pequeños que él es nuestra ventaja… Distráiganlo…

La marea estaba desbocada y era realmente difícil caminar sobre el agua sin hundirse por lo menos unos centímetros; todos los ninjas atrapados en el lago, se mantenían lo mas pegados a la cúpula que les era posible mientras miraba aterrorizados el Sanbi pelear contra los tres ninjas. Kisame huía, tomando a Samehada con sus manos, temeroso de que pudiera escapar; pero no todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Jiraiya. Algunos ninjas del clan Houkou ya empezaban a interceptar a Kisame para evitar su huida.

Jiraiya retrocedió tras el golpe dado al Sanbi y miró a sus espaldas; después de frente y el Sanbi giró sus enormes ojos sobre él. Hanasuma entonces se arrojó y encajo sus espadas en la nariz reptilesca del Sanbi. Este gritó furioso, pero solamente la marea se embraveció al tiempo que Hanasuma caía nuevamente al agua; el Sanbi empezó a avanzar, mirando fijamente a Samehada.

-Anko, ayuda a Kisame- ordenó Jiraiya preocupado-. Evita que cualquiera detenga su escape…

-Padre… Si…- asintió la chica corriendo.

-Y tú- dijo Jiraiya mirando al Akatsuki-. No hagas nada estúpido…

-Lo mismo digo, anciano- dijo Hanasuma molesto.

El Sanbi arrojó su cola al frente y golpeó de lleno a Hanasuma en la cabeza, hundiéndolo en el agua; rápidamente Jiraiya hizo los sellos pertinentes y golpeo el agua.

-Aceite de Sapo- exclamó con un grito.

El agua empezó a tornarse negra y la marea se hizo un poco menos fuerte; el Sanbi avanzaba con dificultad en la marea, pero arrojó sus colas contra el anciano. Jiraiya esquivó con rapidez y realizo nuevos sellos.

-Bola de fuego…- susurró alejándose de un salto.

La zona negra ardió al impacto con la bola de fuego, pero el Sanbi simplemente gritó y una columna de agua se elevó, extinguiendo por completo el incendió. Entonces el Sanbi se giró y dejo atrás a Jiraiya, quien empezó a correr detrás de él. Pocos segundos después, Hanasuma salió del agua, chorreando.

-Odio los Biju…- dijo antes de salir corriendo tras de la bestia.

* * *

-Y ahora lo más importante…- dijo Fû terminando su explicación-. Hinata… Desnúdate…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al unisonó Hinata y Naruto.

-Yo… lo siento…- dijo Fû apenada-. Pero Naruto no es lo suficientemente hábil para hacerlo por si mismo… Debo crear unos sellos en tu espalda para intentar que la técnica sea lo mas eficiente posible…

-No… n-no…- tartamudeó Naruto sonrojado.

-Yo…- la chica tenia la cara de un color insanamente rojo; volteó a ver a Naruto y desvió la mirada.

-¡Estamos en medio de un campo de batalla!- gritó Naruto-. Eso es ridículo!

-¡Hazlo!- ordenó Fû a la chica.

Hinata se dio media vuelta y quito la chamarra de Naruto dejándola con delicadeza en el suelo; Naruto a su vez cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Fû molesta- ¿Cómo diablos piensas hacer el sellado con los ojos cerrados?

-¡¿No puedes hacerle los sellos y que se vuelva a vestir?!

-¡No vamos a perder tiempo con tonterías!- replicó la chica- ¡Kiba, gírate o te mato!

-¡¿Yo no estoy haciendo nada?!- replicó Kiba sonrojado.

-¡No vas a ver a Hinata desnuda!

-¡Medio aldea de la roca la va a ver desnuda!- replicó Kiba.

-¡Pero TU NO!- gritó furiosa la chica.

Con enojó, Kiba se giró totalmente.

-¡Akamaru!- gritó la chica con autoridad; el perro volteó a verla agachando la cabeza- ¡Si voltea, muérdele la nariz!

-¡Oye, es mi perro!- grito Kiba molesto- ¡No le des ordenes en mi contra!

-¡Ahora es mi perro!- grito Fû con autoridad- ¡¿Entienden los dos?!

Akamaru agacho la cabeza obedientemente, mientras Kiba permanecía de espaldas esperando; todo esto no pudo menos que sacar una sonrisa de Shizune.

-Chicos… debo buscar a Ebisu…- dijo Shizune poniéndose de pie-. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

La mujer se levantó y empezó a alejarse del lugar sin que ninguno de ellos dijera nada mas; Naruto entonces volvió su atención al frente, donde Hinata permanecía congelada, aun vestida. La chica suspiró y de un movimiento se quito su playera, dejando al descubierto un top negro.

-¿To… todo?- preguntó Hinata con pesar.

-Lo siento…- fue la respuesta de Fû.

La chica suspiró y se quito el pantalón; Naruto entonces se cubrió su rostro al sentir su nariz sangrar. La chica notó el movimiento y volteó; el contacto visual de ambos hizo que sus rostros estallaran en tonos rojos que parecían humanamente imposibles.

-¡No me veas!- gritó la chica tapándose con los brazos.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Naruto girándose.

-¡Debes verla, idiota!- replicó Fû.

-¡Si, claro!- dijo el chico girándose.

-¡No!- gritó de nuevo Hinata.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- dijo el chico cerrando los ojos.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Fû al borde de la histeria- ¡Son ninjas, compórtense como ninjas! ¡Esto es serio!

La chica se puso de pie avergonzada y con un movimiento se quito el Top; con su mano derecha, mantuvo la prenda colocada en su pecho, cubriéndose lo mejor que la tela le permitía. La chica cerró los ojos avergonzada, y se encogió sobre si misma aun de pie, intentando cubrir su desnudez. Naruto la observaba desde atrás, nervioso y apenado, desviando la mirada constantemente. Aun con la situación en la que estaban, sintió que cierta parte de su cuerpo reacciono con naturalidad.

-Listo…- susurró la chica.

-Eh… Hinata- dijo Fû apenada-. Aun… aun faltan tus licras…

-¡No, eso no!- dijo la chica volteándola a ver.

Fû caminó con tranquilidad y recogió la chamarra de Naruto; se la dio a Hinata en la mano izquierda y la colocó de frente, de forma que cubriera sus pechos y piernas. La chamarra le quedaba grande, lo cual era una gran ventaja en este caso. Fû entonces se puso a la espalda de Hinata y con delicadeza le bajo la ropa interior hasta las rodillas. Hinata temblaba avergonzada mientras Naruto observaba con sentimientos encontrados entre la pena y la alegría…

La chica de la cascada empezó entonces a dibujar sobre la espalda de Hinata dos líneas curveadas gruesas y paralelas, que iban desde las paletas hasta los glúteos; y en medio dibujo un círculo negro, sin mucho diseño ni trasfondo.

-Este, es el punto de relación- dijo Fû sonrojada, pero con total seriedad. Era notorio que a ella también le incomodaba la situación-. Un sellado se hace en el centro del flujo de chakra: el estomago. Es la parte vital mas concentrada que permite realizar el sellado poderes inmensos; normalmente los sellados se hacen en esa área… Este circulo esta a la altura del ombligo, como es obvio, pero para no hacer esto mas difícil para Hinata… ni para ti… lo haremos en la espalda… En lugar del tradicional sellado en el estomago.

-La espalda es buena idea…- asintió Hinata cubriéndose el rostro.

-Cuando termines el sellado, debes poner tu mano en el circulo; mano abierta, golpeando con firmeza…

-Si…- asintió el chico.

-Ahora… Debo ir por el ultimo catalizador- dijo la chica volviendo a dibujar mas cosas en la espalda de Hinata.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto- ¿Para que?

-Hay un catalizador específico, que me permite hacer el sellado a distancia- explicó Fû-. Entiéndelo como una radio; la cúpula que atrapa al Sanbi, permite la salida del chakra a un solo catalizador.

-¿Entonces no es del todo una prisión?

-Lo es- replicó Fû-. Pero ese catalizador es la llave… Creo que de alguna forma, también lo están usando para esos brazaletes. Iré por el catalizador y lo traeré; para realizar el sellado el catalizador debe estar frente a Hinata y tu a su espalda. Todo el chakra se concentrara al frente y deberás desviarlo, al interior de ella.

-Bien…- asintió el chico.

-Naruto…- la chica de la cascada termino los sellos y volteó a verlo con seriedad-. Solo tienes una oportunidad; al quitar el catalizador de su punto, la barrera se volverá inestable, el Sanbi podrá destruirla en poco segundos cuando se de cuenta. Además, al empezar el sellado, el catalizador se activara y el chakra del Sanbi explotara frente a ustedes… Si no lo desvías bien, Hinata… Hinata podría morir…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Naruto y Kiba al instante.

-El proceso es peligroso- explicó la chica-. Si pudieran acercarse, todo seria mas sencillo… Pero eso los dejaría demasiado expuestos; lo siento chicos.

-Esta bien, Fû…- dijo Hinata con el rostro cubierto-. No tengo miedo, se que Naruto lo lograra…

Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata y trago saliva; Fû asintió y le dedico una sonrisa al chico, antes de acercarse con mirada maliciosa.

-Que no se te olviden los sellos viendo el perfecto trasero de Hinata…- dijo la chica con malicia.

-¡Fû!- gritó Hinata avergonzada.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- exclamó Fû alejándose de los chicos- ¡Kiba, no voltees!

-¡Diablos, que celosa eres!- grito malhumorado Kiba.

-¡No lo hagas Kiba!- gritó Naruto a su vez-. No será ella la única que te de una paliza…

Con un suspiró, Naruto volteó al frente y se mordió ambos pulgares, dibujándose un circulo atravesado por una línea en cada mano con la sangre. Respiró hondo y extendió sus manos.

-Caballo, Dragón, Caballo, Leon, Caballo, Dragón, Perro, Dragón, Caballo…- empezó a recitar Naruto con la mayor concentración que nunca había tenido en su vida. No se podía permitir fallar… No podía…

* * *

-¡Maestro!- grito Nakaze.

Ebisu apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear a su espalda antes de ver a dos Samurái abalanzarse contra él; levanto su mano con una Kunai, dispuesto a pelear. Bloqueó el ataque del primer Samurái, retrocediendo por su propia debilidad. El segundo samurái atacó rápidamente y cortó el pecho de Ebisu. El ninja cayó al suelo, agotado.

-¡Ebisu!

De pronto, vio al primer enemigo caer; el otro samurái volteó y una bomba morada le explotó en el rostro. El samurái empezó a toser y cayo al suelo, vomitando incontrolablemente. Tras ellos, Shizune se abrió camino y llegó hasta Ebisu; se tiro al suelo y lo abrazó llorando.

-Eh… hola…- dijo Ebisu sonriendo.

-¡Se supone que eres el mas fuerte del equipo!- dijo Shizune furiosa- ¿Qué confianza debo tener cuando yo debo salvarte?

-Lo siento, hice lo mejor que pude…- dijo el hombre desviando la mirada-. Supongo que no me he ganado aun el derecho a morir…

Shizune entonces dio una cachetada en el rostro del ninja, quien la miró incrédulo; la chica aun seguía sollozando, pero su mirada era serena.

-Se que a te sientes totalmente solo…- dijo ella enjugándose las lagrimas-. Y que a veces es difícil encontrar un amigo leal; pero tu estas atrapado en un camino de un solo sentido, con los monstruos de tu cabeza…

-¿Eh?

-No te odio- dijo la chica con serenidad-. Yo no te odio aunque no hayas podido salvar a mi padre; Naruto no te odia, aunque seas un pésimo maestro; Anko no te odia, aunque la hayas dejado... Y estoy segura que Akane no te odia, aunque no estuvieras a su lado...

-…

-Necesitas enfrentar tus demonios, Ebisu- dijo Shizune abrazándolo-. Eres el único que no logra perdonarse a si mismo…

-Yo…- Ebisu agachó la mirada-. Realmente me odio…

-Por favor, déjame ser quien este a tu lado- dijo Shizune apretándolo-. Deja de fingir ser el más fuerte, ser incorruptible, ser invencible. Deja de fingir que no tienes sentimientos, tienes derecho a tenerlos… No eres una piedra, tú también eres humano…

-Soy el mas fuerte…- replicó Ebisu.

-No lo serás mientras desees morir…- replicó la chica- ¿Crees que no temer a la muerte te hace fuerte? Tú la deseas, la buscas… Pero la verdadera fortaleza esta en luchar por un mañana, por el deseo de querer volver…

-No tengo nada…

-Me tienes a mí…

Ebisu agacho la mirada en silencio, y Shizune pudo ver como una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Si necesitas caer, cae y arde- dijo Shizune-. No estas solo…

El ninja abrazó a Shizune, y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas en silencio. Shizune lo abrazó, sonrojada, mientras se preguntaba brevemente de donde habían salido esas palabras. De cualquier forma, se alegraba de haberlas dicho.

* * *

Fû pasó corriendo entre la pelea de Gaara y Kakuzu, en esos momentos no era de su incumbencia; vio el catalizador totalmente desprotegido metros mas adelante, después de todo el clan Houkou confiaba totalmente en la ignorancia del enemigo respecto a los catalizadores, así que protegerlos solo los volvía sospechosos. Además, todos los otros 26 catalizadores eran intocables una vez activados, pero este no.

Llego hasta el mismo y lo levantó con todas sus fuerzas; entonces vio a varios ninjas abalanzarse sobre ella. Retrocedió unos pasos y se concentro al máximo. Tomándolo con una sola mano, cargo su peso en su pierna izquierda y tomó posición; arrojó de un solo movimiento el catalizador al aire, al tiempo que una lluvia de mercenarios saltaban hacia ella. El catalizador se elevó con rapidez. Fû sonrió antes de ponerse en posición de batalla; su parte había terminado, todo dependía de Naruto.

* * *

Una especie de lanza aterrizó en el suelo, encajándose con un estrepitoso sonido; fue mas que obvio para los chicos que era el catalizador. Hinata se giró hacia donde estaba el mismo mientras Naruto terminaba los sellos.

-Dragón, Serpiente, Caballo, Perro- dijo Naruto concentrado-. Sello de tres puntos: Espiral sagrada.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, el catalizador empezó a brillar con un tono dorado; la cúpula de chakra parpadeó con un tono verdoso, antes de volver a ser azul. Entonces la explosión de chakra sucedió frente a ellos.

* * *

Hashi y Jaoshi hacían todo lo humanamente posible en sus manos para evitar que los mercenarios de ambos bandos intentaran atacar a Kisame o a la otra chica, pero su estamina estaba por los suelos y además estaban aun demasiado heridos de la pelea contra Ebisu. Los ninjas no eran el verdadero problema, sino los pocos arqueros que habían quedados encerrados en la cúpula; Jaoshi era quien se encargaba de interceptar las flechas y lanzas con sus Kunai, pero no dejaba de ser agotador.

Además, solo podían cubrir una orilla, la otra quedaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. El Sanbi cada vez estaba más cerca de Kisame, pero sabían que eran totalmente inútiles en aquella parte; no tenían miedo a morir, temían estorbar. Los ataques de Jiraiya y el otro Akatsuki eran cada vez mas despiadados y terribles, pero ni eso lograba detener al Sanbi. Sin importar si cortaban una cola o destruían un ojo, este se regeneraba a los pocos segundos… después de todo, estaban peleando contra un monstruo hecho de chakra. Era imposible matarlo.

-Hashi, mira eso…- exclamó Jaoshi señalando lo alto de la cúpula.

En la parte señalada, un círculo empezó a oscurecer la cúpula. Hashi no pudo prestar mucha mas atención por los ataques del enemigo.

-Tenemos trabajo- dijo Hashi poniéndose en guardia-. Sigue atacando…

-Si…- asintió el chico.

* * *

-Maldición, maldición…- dijo entre dientes Kisame, corriendo sobre el agua.

El Sanbi estaba cada vez mas cerca y eso era terrible; si fuera otra creatura no le preocuparía en lo mas absoluto, pero si Samehada entraba en contacto, todo se acababa. No solo perdería la lealtad de Samehada, también tendría en contra un monstruo incontrolable; debía huir, debía mantenerse apartado. Hanasuma hacia un buen trabajo, así como el anciano, pero ambos estaban en desventaja cuando el Sanbi ni siquiera estaba interesado en pelear.

De pronto el temible sapo se posición y abrió su boca, mientras seguía nadando a una velocidad increíble; Kisame reconoció el ataque al instante. Una bola de chakra se formó en su boca y poco después un pilar de chakra atravesó el lago. Kisame se arrojó a un lado, viendo como el pilar impactaba contra el muro de chakra. Se levantó rápidamente, pero el Sanbi ya estaba demasiado cerca. El monstruo dejo caer su cola y Kisame la esquivo con dificultad; otra de las colas lo atacó lateralmente y Kisame saltó. Entonces la tercera cola se adelantó con rapidez y Kisame maldijo. Una cadena lo tomó de la cintura y lo hizo aterrizar rudamente en el agua, hundiéndose con rapidez; cuando salió, vio a Hanasuma guardándose la cadena en su gabardina.

-Elemento vacio- dijo Hanasuma tomando su espada-. Expansión!

Kisame saltó y puso de frente a Samehada, para no recibir el impacto del ataque; el aire se enrareció cuando Hanasuma encajo su espada en el agua, de pronto un temblor y una esfera de aire se formó alrededor del ninja, creciendo con rapidez. La bola empujo tanto agua como aire y todo elemente presente mientras crecía; golpeó a Samehada y arrojó a Kisame con su arma a una velocidad vertiginosa.

El ataque llegó hasta el Sanbi y con incredulidad, Kisame pudo ver como el Sanbi era expulsado exactamente a la misma velocidad, girando levemente en el aire. La bola se detuvo a los veinte metro de diámetro y desapareció, dejando al agua retomar su lugar; Hanasuma fue golpeado por el agua que volvía a su origen, agotado. El Sanbi aterrizó estrepitosamente en el agua, pero se giro con rapidez y retomó su camino.

Cuando Kisame aterrizó, el Sanbi ya estaba a medio camino; exhausto, Hanasuma sacó su cabeza del agua para ver al Sanbi pasar a su lado. La creatura abrió su boca de nuevo y lanzó el ataque nuevamente; por impulso, Kisame se cubrió con Samehada, pero entonces recordó que no debía dejar a la espada probar el chakra del Sanbi, asi que con rapidez se arrojó a un lado, hundiéndose en el agua. Al salir, vio al Sanbi arrojar una pata al frente, hacia él. Esta vez fue Jiraiya quien se atravesó, golpeando el agua con ambas manos.

-Elemento agua: marea furiosa!- gritó el ermitaño.

Frente a ellos se elevó un pilar de agua, que logró hacer retroceder unos metros al Sanbi completo; el golpe del Sanbi no los alcanzó, pero si alzó una marea que los desequilibro del todo. Entonces sintió como alguien lo tomaba de las axilas y lo obligaba a levantarse.

-Vámonos!- ordenó Anko, ayudando a Kisame a levantarse-. Seria más fácil matarte…

-Soy el único que puede cargar a Samehada sin ser atacado- replicó el Akatsuki molesto.

-Solo por eso considerare no cortar tu cabeza cuando salgamos de esta…

Hanasuma alcanzó a Jiraiya y ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla; Anko miró al frente y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya casi hemos llegado al otro extremo, debemos girar- explicó a los dos que servían de escudo-. Giraremos lentamente, procuren mantenerlo a la izquierda, giraremos a la derecha…

-Entendido- respondió Jiraiya lanzándose nuevamente al ataque.

-Nunca creí ver este día…- susurró molesto Kisame.

-¿El día que terminarías huyendo?- dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

-No… el día que alguien lograría engañar a Akatsuki- respondió el hombre empezando a correr.

De pronto sobre ellos, la cúpula parpadeo; a lo alto, vieron un círculo azul oscurecer la cúpula, mientras todo el aire dentro se enrarecía.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- exclamó Kisame molesto- ¿Elemento oscuridad?

-No…- exclamó Hanasuma sorprendido-. Esto es… espacio-tiempo…

De pronto todos ellos cayeron al agua, hundiéndose rápidamente; todos nadaron con dificultad y cansancio, y para su sorpresa no lograron mantenerse sobre el agua. El Sanbi también pareció hundirse en el agua, pero aprovecho el momento para avanzar con decisión.

-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!- gritó Anko confundida.

-¡Nos están drenando!- explicó Hanasuma molesto- ¡Están robándonos el chakra!

Con dificultad, Hanasuma logró salir del agua y mantenerse de pie sobre ella, al tiempo que alzaba su espada; el Sanbi alzó sus colas y saltó. Jiraiya tomó a Anko y empezó a nadar con desesperación, alejándose del lugar; Kisame vio una orilla cercana, debería correr por el límite del lago si ya no podía caminar sobre el agua.

El aire enrareció aun mas y de pronto todos se sintieron aun mas débiles, pero Hanasuma se mantuvo sobre el agua; alzó su espada y adelantó una mano de la cual empezaron a salir hilos negros que revoloteaban como serpientes.

-Veamos si esto sirve de algo, Kakuzu…- dijo Hanasuma sonriendo-. Odiaría pensar que me hiciste perder el tiempo…

El Sanbi cayo sobre Hanasuma y una marea se alzó, arrojando a Kisame hacia la orilla; el impacto dejo unos segundos cegado y desorientado al Akatsuki. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya se encontraba al borde de la orilla.

* * *

-¡¿Dónde esta Fû?!- gritó Sangeki viendo la cúpula parpadear- ¡¿Dónde esta el catalizador?!

Con un rápido movimiento hizo explotar un tornado de viento que arrojó a sus oponentes y aliados varios metros de distancia; después se giró hacia sus ayudantes menores, los cuales se encogieron de hombros. Hizo un movimiento y un pilar de tierra lo elevó diez metros del suelo. Fue entonces cuando vio el catalizador brillando y a la chica frente a él.

-Nos traicionó realmente…- dijo Sangeki incrédulo-. Nos traiciono…

-Maestro- llamó uno de sus súbditos- ¿No es Fû quien esta sellando al Sanbi?

-¡Retirada!- ordenó Sangeki furioso.

-¡Nada de eso!- gritó a su vez una voz conocida- ¡Les exijo que se queden!

-¡Fû!- gritaron los presentes.

Con rapidez, los ninjas del clan Houkou empezaron a reunirse alrededor del anciano y la chica, mirándolos confundidos; el anciano miró a su nieta y el odio reflejado en sus ojos fue tan palpable que todos los presentes agacharon la mirada.

-Se acaba tu tiranía, abuelo…

-Nos has traicionado- dijo el anciano con tono neutro- ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a venir a dar la cara?

-Tu eres quien nos ha traicionado, obligándonos a todo esto por tu deseo de venganza y poder…

-¡Un poder que todos tendremos!- replicó el anciano mirando al clan entero- ¡¿No les he dado los catalizadores?! ¡¿Acaso no he hecho del más inútil ninja un arma mortal?!

-¡Nos obligas a ser tus armas!- replicó Fû molesta- ¡Peleamos peleas insensatas, sacrificamos gente por intrigas de poder!

-¡Tu no sabes nada de nosotros!

-¡Se de los ninjas que mandaste a contratar a Akatsuki!- replico la chica-. Uno de ellos nunca volvió…

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, mientras Sangeki miraba con incredulidad a su nieta; saltó del pilar y cayó al suelo, colocándose frente a la chica.

-Un ninja siempre corre riesgos…

-No, tu los sacrificaste- replicó la chica con desprecio.

-No retes mi autoridad- dijo el anciano.

-¡No tienes autoridad!- dijo la chica volteando a ver a todos los presentes- ¡Yo soy Fû Houkou, hija de Vito Houkou, el anterior Jinchuriki! Según la tradición, el líder era mi padre y yo su sucesora… Ahora he cumplido los 16 años y vengo a reclamar mi derecho como líder del clan, que mi abuelo usurpo…

-Tu...- susurró Sangeki indignado-. No puedes saber de so…

-Me encerraste en la más grande biblioteca del mundo, abuelo- dijo con una sonrisa Fû-. No podías esperar que no encontrara esa información…

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas y empezaron a hablar en susurros.

-Es una estúpida, arruinó nuestro gran momento- dijo Houkou indignado- ¿Piensan seguir a una niña inútil? Ni siquiera es un Jinchuriki…

-Tu tampoco- replicó la chica.

-Yo, querida- exclamó Sangeki girándose para verla de frente-. Tengo el poder del sol…

-¡¿El sol?!- dijo Fû preocupada por las palabras que le recordaban algo vagamente.

-¡Yo soy el líder por derecho, por deber!- gritó Sangeki; en medio de su discurso saltó y arrojó un tornado de aire, repeliendo enemigos que empezaban a acercarse, arrojándolos varios metros de distancia-. ¡Soy el poder máximo con la mente perfecta! Como lo dije, nadie pudo con nosotros y como lo prometí, no caeremos mientras sigamos juntos… Hemos fallado por Fû, ella es nuestra debilidad…

-¡¿Realmente desean esto?!- replicó Fû mirándolos-. Acabar con la cascada, con la roca, con el mundo…

-¡Expandir nuestro poder y territorio!

-¡El derecho a vivir en paz!- gritó Fû y todos quedaron mudos-. Somos el único clan que estamos obligados a ser ninjas… Algunos tienen el derecho de escoger vivir en tranquilidad, sin temer morir el día de mañana…

-Eso es de cobardes- replicó Sangeki.

-Eso es libertad…- replicó la chica-. Soy la líder del clan, y les prometo que tendrán lo que realmente desean: un nuevo comienzo, pero no así… no a costa de la sangre de otros…

Sin más palabras, algunos miembros del clan empezaron a dividirse, poniéndose detrás de Fû como símbolo de su apoyo; en contramedida, los leales a Sangeki empezaron a ponerse atrás de él. Mientras, Sangeki y Fû se miraban a los ojos con rencor, inseguros de si pelear o dejar al clan decidir. Cuando la división se hizo bien definida, Sangeki volteó a ver a sus leales.

-Resurgiremos…- susurró Sangeki mirando a Fû-. Fui un idiota al confiar en ti, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error…

-Esto se acaba aquí- dijo Fû poniéndose en posición de combate.

-No con los federales pisándonos…- dijo Sangeki sonriendo-. Sin el Sanbi, nada me importa en este lugar…

Fû adelantó su puño, pero su abuelo se agachó con rapidez y giro ambas manos; al mismo tiempo que una explosión de viento los arrojaba a todos lejos, Sangeki y su grupo de leales se alzaron en un pilar de tierra que empezó a retroceder como si se tratara de una ola sobre agua. La chica se levantó con rapidez, pero pudo reconocer que su abuelo estaba ya demasiado lejos y avanzaba a una velocidad increíble. Furiosa, apretó su puño.

-¿Qué pasara ahora, Fû?- preguntó una voz conocida.

Sorprendida, la chica se giró para ver a su hermano dedicándole una sonrisa apenada; la chica abrazó con desesperación a su hermano al tiempo que dejaba una lágrimas salir de su corazón, pero sabia que no era el momento, ahora no. Dándole un beso en la mejilla, volteó a ver a los restantes del clan. Contó 28 mujeres y 21 hombres, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón. Estaba segura que con su abuelo, no habían ido más de treinta personas. De su clan de entre cien y ciento cincuenta miembros ¿Dónde estaban los otros? ¿Muertos?

-Escuchen bien todos, los federales vienen de camino- dijo Fû con seriedad-. Quiero que todos se escondan, huyan al país de fuego; ahí los buscare yo, intenten no dejar pistas…

-Seremos fugitivos…- susurró una de las mujeres con un suspiró.

-Y no podemos esperar menos- replicó la chica-. Hemos hecho cosas terribles, todos… Yo también… Pero no los dejare solos. Ahora huyan…

* * *

¡Duele!- gritó Hinata frente a Naruto.

El chico puso ambas manos al frente y sintió como el chakra se canalizaba alrededor; la explosión se desvió de Hinata y paso directo a sus manos, donde giro como si fueran ráfagas de viento, concentrándose entre ambas palmas en forma de una esfera. Naruto entonces procedió a dar unos pasos y golpeó con su palma derecha el punto señalado por Fû.

El Chakra entonces volvió a detonar, pero empezó a fluir a través de si, entrando en Hinata; sentía arder su cuerpo, sus brazos, y le costaba trabajo mantener su palma pegada al cuerpo de la chica. El chakra empezó a arrancar trozos de piel de su cuerpo, y vio con horror como también empezaba a hacerlo del cuerpo de la chica. Supo que no lo lograría.

* * *

Kisame se giró para ver al Sanbi abalanzarse sobre él; entonces de todos los catalizadores un rayo impacto al Sanbi, el cual gritó dolorosamente; con rapidez, el Akatsuki empezó a huir, pero la bestia no lo dejo huir tan fácil y descargo todos sus golpes contra él. Hanasuma se atravesó y bloqueó el primer coletazo, pero el segundo apenas fue esquivado por Kisame; Hanasuma lo tomó del brazo y lo empujo, poco antes de ser aplastado con brutalidad por la garra del Sanbi. Kisame sintió la explosión de sangre a sus espaldas y se preguntó si de algo tan brutal se podría recuperar Hanasuma.

Entonces su debilidad le traicionó y se doblo de rodillas; de nuevo una de las colas se arrojó contra su cuerpo, y el Sanbi empezó a elevarse en el aire, arrastrado hacia el círculo oscuro a lo alto del lago. Kisame alcanzó a arrojarse a un lado para esquivar el ataque, pero otra cola se dirigió hacia él; maldiciendo, Kisame tomó a Samehada e intento levantarse, pero su arma se atoró en unas piedras cercanas. Molesto, jaló a Samehada, pero la cola descendió y escucho perfectamente cuando Samehada desgarró la carne.

Al instante Samehada reaccionó y se soltó de su amo, saltando como una serpiente hacia el Sanbi; pero este fue elevado más allá del alcance de Samehada hasta estrellarse contra el círculo negro. Samehada cayó al lago y se hundió, con un chillido frenético. Furioso, Kisame cayo de rodillas al tiempo que se daba cuenta que había perdido a su arma para siempre.

-Vámonos- dijo Hanasuma a sus espaldas-. La barrera pronto caerá… Debemos ir a buscar a los otros…

Kisame volteó a ver a su compañero y lo encontró empapado de sangre, pero sin ninguna herida visible.

-¿Realmente la perdí?- preguntó Kisame.

-Si… Mi padre me dijo que el abuelo nunca estuvo seguro de esto- explicó Hanasuma mirando al lago-. Pero su reacción… Samehada buscara al Sanbi hasta el fin del mundo, y matara a quien quiera que se interponga…

-No puedo creerlo…- exclamó Kisame poniéndose de pie-. Soy un imbécil…

-Vámonos- ordenó Hanasuma empezando a correr por la orilla del lago.

Furioso, Kisame lo siguió en silencio.

* * *

"No estas solo, mocoso…"

El chakra del Kyubi inundó a Naruto y sintió como ahora era mas fácil controlar el flujo; sintiendo el chakra pasar con facilidad a través de su cuerpo, aunque eso parecía no facilitar las cosas para Hinata, que seguía siendo descarnada ocasionalmente por el chakra.

-No esta funcionando…- dijo Naruto al Kyubi.

"Tu concéntrate… El sellado es abierto, así que es obvio que esto suceda…"

Por primera vez, Naruto confió plenamente en el Kyubi; una última explosión de chakra lo hizo tambalearse y lo cegó en un brillo inmenso verde; pero el flujo acabo, y sintió como Hinata se desvanecía enfrente suyo. Con rapidez, deslizo su mano de la espalda a la cintura de la chica y se arrojó para evitar que cayera. Entonces notó que era el catalizador el que seguía brillando; este parpadeo y de pronto se destruyo en varios pedazos. La cúpula de chakra parpadeo al mismo tiempo.

Naruto entonces sintió la piel desnuda de la chica, y con esfuerzo logró localizar su chamarra tirada en el suelo; cubrió a Hinata con la misma y la colocó sobre sus piernas, sentándose en el suelo exhausto. Lo había logrado.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, logró ver la cara de Hinata; horrorizado, vio como le faltaba piel en parte de la mejilla izquierda y la frente, pero para su sorpresa vio como lentamente la piel se regeneraba con un brillo verdoso. Supo entonces que el sellado había funcionado a la perfección, Hinata era ahora la Jinchuriki de las tres colas.

-Gracias…- susurró Naruto al Kyubi, realmente agradecido de que Hinata no estuviera muerta. Pero el Kyubi no le respondió.

* * *

La cúpula de chakra parpadeó, y pocos segundos después explotó; tanto Han como Akai voltearon a ver esta explosión. El ninja de la roca maldijo, furioso.

-¡Retirada!- gritó el ninja saltando.

Akai se giró de vuelta a la batalla, queriendo evitar la huida del infame Han, pero entonces vio a su alumno llegar al borde del lago; eso significaba que los federales ya venían de camino. Les dejaría ese bastardo a ellos, él debía asegurarse de que Kakuzu muriera.

-Cerberos, vámonos…

-¿Lo dejaras huir, Akai?- preguntó Cerberos incrédulo.

-Hay otra cucaracha que debo asegurar su muerte…

* * *

Gaara atacaba con su arena a Kakuzu, quien empezaba a estar en graves problemas; ya solo le quedaban dos corazones disponibles, y ninguno de ellos era el adecuado para combatir adecuadamente las técnicas de arena. Agua para hacerla lenta o trueno para destruirla, pero no contaba con ninguno de esos dos elementos; por eso siempre le gustaba tener sus cinco elementos disponibles, pero la casualidad no había ido a su favor desde el enfrentamiento contra el maestro Shoro.

Apenas si podía seguirle el ritmo al ninja, pues su nivel de chakra estaba ya muy por debajo de lo optimo y su mente aun no se aclaraba del todo; sentía ese arrebato de furia irracional invadiendo su cuerpo, empujándolo a realizar acciones temerarias y estúpidas como un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero siempre que podía, reaccionaba y procuraba alejarse de su oponente.

-Lanza del desierto- exclamó Gaara.

Una lanza de arena se hizo frente a él con arena compacta y la lanzó con despiadada fuerza contra Kakuzu; el hombre no alcanzó a esquivarla y le atravesó el pecho limpiamente, destruyendo uno de sus corazones.

-Cuidado…- dijo Kakashi al instante, acercándose a Gaara-. Tiene mas de un corazón, no puedes matarlo tan fácil…

-¿Mas de un corazón?

-La misma técnica de Fû- explicó Kakashi.

Kakuzu escucho la conversación y maldijo; entonces tras de si vio explotar la cúpula del lago. Varios ninjas empezaron a correr desordenadamente, y él aprovecho el momento. Dio un saltó y tomó a dos del cuello, rompiéndoselos al instante; atravesó sus pechos y extrajo ambos corazones forrándolos de hilos negros. Gaara observó impresionado, guardando silencio.

-Es todo chico, no puedes vencerme- rió Kakuzu-. Mátame tanto como quieras, yo regresare…

-Bien, varios corazones- dijo Gaara reflexivo-. Matémoslos todos…

La lanza de arena que momentos antes arrojó Gaara, detrás de Kakuzu, explotó en una nube de arena; Kakuzu volteó a ver, extrañado por el sonido y la nube de arena le impacto en la cara. Kakuzu retrocedió levemente cegado, pero esos segundos fueron bien aprovechados por Gaara quien arrojó toda su arena contra Kakuzu. La arena rodeó a su oponente y lo enterró con violencia.

-¡Kakuzu!- grito una voz lejana.

Hanasuma llegó corriendo al lugar, y Gaara volteó a verlo con serenidad; cuando el Akatsuki recién llegado se disponía a entrar en batalla, Gaara giro su mano y la arena cayó al suelo. Kakuzu fue hundido en la arena y le dedico una última mirada de sorpresa a Hanasuma; alzó su mano sobre la arena y los hilos negros empezaron a filtrarse en la misma, pero el chico apretó su puño. Fue un sonido húmedo ahogado por la arena, y la mano dejo de moverse.

-Funeral del desierto…- susurró Gaara.

Acababa de aplastar todos los corazones de Kakuzu a la vez, eso evitaría que tuviera tiempo de robar más. Hanasuma se detuvo impactado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-No…- susurró incrédulo.

-Ya podemos pelear- dijo Gaara volteando a ver a Hanasuma.

-Desgraciado- exclamó Hanasuma apretando los dientes.

-¡Vámonos!- de pronto Kisame alcanzó a Hanasuma y lo tomó de los hombros-. Debemos irnos…

-Kakuzu…- Hanasuma volteó a ver a Kisame, con tristeza.

-Debemos irnos- ordenó Kisame.

Hanasuma volteó a ver a Gaara y se arrojó al ataque; el chico alzó su arena y ataco con varios pilares de arena, pero para su sorpresa, Hanasuma se giró y corto el brazo inmóvil de Kakuzu de un solo golpe con su espada. Cogió la mano y le arranco el dedo medio, desde el cual brillaba un anillo, después procedió a correr alejándose cada vez más de los ataques de Gaara. Cuando volteó a ver, Kisame ya no estaba en el lugar.

-Voy por…

-No- dijo Kakashi con seriedad-. Si se reagrupan no podrás con todos… Además, aun debemos ayudar a los chicos; no todos están en tan buena condición como tu…

-Bien…

Gaara vio a Hanasuma a lo lejos, seguir corriendo con una rapidez increíble; brevemente se preguntó cual seria la habilidad de aquel Akatsuki.

* * *

-Eres mío…- dijo la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas.

Itachi giró con rapidez, y a sabiendas de su desventaja, saltó a la derecha con agilidad; pero una fuerte explosión logró alcanzarlo en el hombro izquierdo y parte de su cuerpo. Cayo al suelo estrepitosamente y adolorido, al tiempo que escuchaba aleteos. Debían ser palomas ¿Palomas con sellos explosivos? Sonaba estúpido pero… no, no podían ser palomas.

Con Rapidez Itachi realizó los sellos pertinentes e hizo explotar una bola de fuego enorme en dirección a la voz del enemigo; escucho el fuego abrazar las creaturas voladoras, pero la explosión nunca se realizo. Con rapidez se puso en pie y desenfundo un par de Kunai; se agacho, disimulando mientras buscaba entre sus cosas y dio con un hilo. Con rapidez saltó y debajo de su capucha de Akatsuki amarró los hilos. Los arrojó uno al frente y otro atrás; a su vez estos los amarró con más hilos. Escucho entonces nuevos aleteos y maldijo entre dientes. Necesitaba calcular el radio de explosión solamente con el sonido, y eso era muy complicado incluso para él. Optó por la idea mas arriesgada: dejarse alcanzar.

Arrojó una lluvia de Kunai en contra de los aleteos, pero estos se separaron; escuchaba cuatro creaturas, de las cuales solo logró eliminar una. Una venia varios metros sobre el suelo; otra a la izquierda, otra a la derecha y muy pegada al suelo. Si la del suelo explotaba, su plan se iba por la mierda. Realizó una nueva bola de fuego, en dirección a la de la izquierda; esa cosa esquivo el ataque, pero la de la derecha entonces disminuyo su aleteó; se acercaba mas lento.

"Invocaciones… No, títeres?"

Con facilidad, Itachi calculó el ataque y masacró con Shuriken a la cosa de la derecha; cuando un ataque se enfocaba en una creatura, las otras se volvían mas lentas. Debían ser títeres o algo por el estilo. La oscuridad de sus ojos empezaba a ser realmente molesta, y maldijo con toda su alma a Kakuzu por dejarlo en esa situación.

La paloma de arriba descendió en picada y explotó; entonces arrojó otras seis Kunai con hilos, al tiempo que se dejaba golpear por la explosión en la espalda; se levantó con dificultad y empezó a correr de la última, al tiempo que arrojaba otras Kunai con fingida desesperación.

-Jajá… huye, conejito, huye…- se burló la voz a varios metros de distancia.

Empezó a dar golpes de Kunai al frente con un intervalo de medio segundo, para no correr a ciegas; en solo cinco segundos y medio, sintió su Kunai rozar la superficie de un árbol. Se giró ligeramente a la derecha y trepo el árbol, rompiendo las ramas en el proceso. Una le golpeo el rostro de lleno y sintió su labio sangrar, pero no pudo menos que sonreír; se impulsó y saltó hacia atrás justo cuando la paloma explotaba contra el árbol. La explosión lo arrojó unos metros, golpeándolo brutalmente. Cayo sobre su hombro izquierdo, sintiendo como este se dislocaba; para su mala suerte, según sus hilos, estaba aun alejado del epicentro. Fingió que la explosión lo arrastraba y empezó a rodar con brutalidad a la derecha, procurando golpearse con la mayor naturalidad posible. A los cuatro metros se detuvo y se quedo boca abajo. Con su brazo sano escondido, empezó a jalar los hilos con rapidez.

-Eres mío…- exclamó la voz del desconocido hombre emocionado.

El hombre empezó a acercarse y entonces cayo en la trampa; cuando piso el primer hilo, Itachi se preparo y se mantuvo a la expectativa; un solo hilo no era suficiente, y si los había visto estaba muerto. Pero entonces el hombre piso un segundo hilo. X y Y completaban la ecuación. Con rapidez tiro de los hilos y todos los Kunai encajados en el suelo se elevaron; se levantó el mismo con rapidez y saltando en el aire, giro sobre su propio eje. El movimiento hizo los hilos girar hacia el epicentro y el hombre quedo atrapado; los hilos a su vez se enredaron en su brazo sano, y estos los uso como guía.

Cuando cayo al suelo, corrió con rapidez y se arrojó sobre su presa que aun no salía de su asombró ante lo que acababa de ocurrir; Itachi colocó su antebrazo en el cuello del hombre y se dispuso a destrozarle la garganta a mordidas, pero un sonido a su derecha lo detuvo.

-¡¿Itachi?!- dijo una voz a varios metros- ¡¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?!

-Ras- exclamó el Uchiha sin girarse, después de todo no podía ver-. Ras… estoy ciego…

-Maldita sea, Itachi- dijo otra voz detrás de la primera-. Nunca creí ver el día en que casi te matan… Fue tan divertido…

-Mus- dijo Ras con enojo-. No es momento para estupideces… Debemos largarnos de aquí…

-¡No!- dijo Itachi alzando la voz, pero sin soltar el cuello de su presa-. Kisame y Hanasuma están dentro de… deben de ver una especie de cúpula, en el lago; el Sanbi esta ahí… Kakuzu me hizo esto, es un traidor…

-Itachi, Kakuzu esta muerto- dijo Ras con tono neutro-. Ya han sellado al Sanbi, no hemos visto ni a Kisame ni a Hanasuma…

-No… no puede ser- dijo Itachi con furia; después volteó a ver a su presa y se sereno-. Tu… que diablos usaste para atacarme?

-Arcilla…- dijo su presa con diversión-. Me confié… Deberías estar muerto…

-¿Arcilla?- exclamaron Itachi y Mus a la vez.

-¿Eres un titiritero?- preguntó Ras con curiosidad.

-Soy un nivel mas alto que eso…- dijo el hombre burlándose-. No sacaran ningún secreto de mi cadáver…

-Creo que… me interesas mas vivo…- dijo Itachi quitando su brazo del cuello del hombre- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Deidara…

-Bien, Deidara, tengo algo que proponerte…- dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie-. Una oferta que no puedes rechazar…

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos, adolorida; confundida, no entendía que pasaba a su alrededor. Le tomó unos segundos entender que estaba acostada. Vio entonces a Naruto con los ojos cerrados, descansando recargado contra un árbol; ella estaba acostada sobre el chico. Entonces recordó todo y el hecho de que estaba desnuda. Sintió la chamarra sobre ella, pero también habia algo que no sentía; abrió ligeramente las piernas, para asegurarse que seguía ahí y lo sintió aun a la altura de las rodillas. Con rapidez, bajo sus brazos, curveó la espalda y subió su ropa interior. El movimiento despertó a Naruto.

-¡No veas!- gritó Hinata propinando una cachetada directa a Naruto.

El chico cayo al suelo y permaneció ahí, en silencio; la chica corrió hasta su ropa tirada, pero no encontró mas que su pantalón. Se lo puso apresuradamente, al igual que la chamarra de Naruto. Con tranquilidad, comprobó que su protector de la aldea aun lo portaba en su cuello. Sonriendo, volvió hasta donde Naruto; al verlo en suelo, se adelantó avergonzada y preocupada.

-¡Naruto!- gritó la chica poniéndose de rodillas a su lado- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Puedo voltear?- preguntó el chico con algo de miedo.

-Eh… si… lo siento…- dijo la chica sonrojada.

El chico se sentó en el suelo y volteó a verla; después le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella hizo lo mismo al tiempo que miraba a todos los mercenarios huir a lo lejos. La guerra había terminado.

-¿Te sientes… bien?- inquirió el chico.

-Cansada, adolorida- dijo ella con sinceridad-. Pero es como… no siento nada distinto en realidad…

Hinata puso su mano sobre su estomago, tratando de distinguir algo diferente.

-No es como estar embarazada…- replicó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Fû!- exclamó con alegría Naruto.

La chica se acercaba cojeando, ayudada por un Kiba cuyo aspecto tampoco era muy bueno; pero ambos sonreían con tranquilidad.

-No se mueve dentro de ti- dijo Fû mirando a la chica-. Esta totalmente sellado; lo único que sentirás de la bestia es su chakra, pero para eso, será Naruto quien te ayude.

-¿Yo?

-Es un sellado incompleto de tres puntos- dijo Fû con tranquilidad-. No hubieras podido hacer uno mayor… El sellado de tres puntos se basa en un activador; es como prender un foco. El activador es Naruto.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Es peligroso que lo sea Hinata- replicó Fû-. Si se sale de control, podría morir; por eso tu serás su activador. Realizando una serie de sellos permitirás que acceda al poder; realizando otros, la cerraras. Esto es temporal hasta que logres completar el sellado y lo puedas hacer de cuatro, cinco o seis puntos, los cuales son sellados con paso: niveles de poder liberados en distintas porciones según lo necesite el usuario…

-Que complicado suena…- susurró Naruto.

-Lo es…- dijo la chica sonriendo-. Pero tendrás a la mejor maestra… podemos ir por tu ma…

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Shizune a sus espaldas.

Los chicos voltearon y vieron llegar a Shizune ayudando a Ebisu a caminar, seguido de Nakaze que cojeaba marcadamente; a pocos metros de distancia, Shino, Sakura y Kakashi se acercaban con rapidez.

-¡Todo termino!- dijo Shizune cuando llego-. Vienen los federales…

-¿Quiénes son los federales?- preguntó Kiba.

-Una especie de guardia de paz- explicó Fû-. Fueron fundados hace menos de cuatro años, son asignados para evitar conspiraciones y mantener el orden en las ciudades.

-¿Guardia de paz de quien?- preguntó Naruto- ¿Del señor feudal del fuego?

-De todos- dijo Ebisu sentándose contra un árbol-. Son totalmente neutrales y tienen jurisdicción en todos los países que hayan firmado el acuerdo; se conforman por arqueros, soldados y sus capitanes son alquimistas…

-¿Alquimistas?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hinata, Naruto y Kiba.

-Dejémoslo para otra ocasión- pidió Ebisu con cansancio-. Solo digamos que estamos a salvo…

Kakashi llego y se derrumbó al lado de Ebisu, quien lo saludo con una sonrisa; Shizune entonces busco entre sus cosas y le entrego unos lentes oscuros a Ebisu. El hombre, sonriendo, se los puso. Shino llegó cargando a una inconsciente Sakura y la colocó con delicadeza en el suelo, mientras Shizune se acercaba a revisarla.

-Bien hecho chicos- dijo Kakashi cerrando los ojos.

-Deberíamos acercar a Ken- comentó Shizune mirando a los lejos a la inconsciente mujer.

-Lo haremos…- asintió Kiba; en silencio, Shino lo acompaño.

-Que locura…- dijo Ebisu frotándose la nariz-. Bien, Fû ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-He recuperado parte de mi clan, como su líder legitima- dijo la chica sonriendo-. Aunque he perdido la mayoría, aun no se si escaparon con mi abuelo o murieron en esta maldita guerra…

-Siempre serán bienvenidos en Konoha- dijo Kakashi con alegría.

-Yo… no puedo pedirles eso- dijo la chica avergonzada.

-Es obvio que los federales los seguirán un tiempo, pero la investigación apuntara solamente hacia la roca- dijo Ebisu sonriendo-. El desgraciado de Sangeki supo cubrir el trasero muy bien… Tu clan estará libre de culpa aunque la roca replique… a ojos de los federales, los únicos que rompieron la ley es la aldea de la roca. El pacto es sagrado.

-Gracias…- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Me alegra que sellaras a ese animalejo- dijo Ebisu mirando al cielo-. Has buen uso de él…

Los chicos guardaron silencios, inseguros de cómo explicar la situación real. Ebisu aun creía que Fû habia sellado al Sanbi dentro de si; también Kakashi, Shino y los demás debían pensar asi. Solamente Fû, Kiba, Shizune, Hinata y Naruto lo sabían. Shizune estaba apunto de explicar algo cuando Shino y Kiba regresaron con Ken y la ninja procedió a revisarla.

-Vienen… Hashi y Jaoshi- dijo Shino viendo hacia el lago.

-Veo a Jiraiya y Anko detrás- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto-. Ero-senin vino al rescate, jeje…

-¿Jiraiya y Anko?- dijo Ebisu poniéndose de pie con dificultad-. Que alivio es verlos vivos…

-Ellos quedaron atrapados dentro de la cúpula con el Sanbi- dijo Naruto reflexivo-. Junto con los Akatsuki… donde están esos desgraciados?

-Kakuzu esta muerto- dijo Gaara caminando entre los arboles.

-¡Gaara!- exclamó Naruto corriendo a abrazar al chico.

El ninja de la arena solo alzó una ceja y le dedico una mirada a todo el equipo; entonces, en medio de todos y con total naturalidad, un anciano apareció y se tiro en el suelo de espaldas. Sus ropas eran ridículamente holgadas. Y tenia un rostro mas que arrugado, lleno de marcas de expresión. Su pelo blanco era toda una maraña al punto de parecer más un puño de paja que pelo. Tenía quemaduras por toda su ropa, y mucha sangre; además, olía demasiado a perro.

-Mataste al desgraciado, chico rata- dijo con un suspiro el anciano en el suelo-. Lo quería para mí…

-¡¿Quién rayos es ese anciano?!- gritó Naruto asustado.

-Akai Tsume- dijo Ebisu caminando hasta su maestro y dándole una pequeña patada en su costado-. Mi maestro, el ermitaño de los perros…

-¡Ese anciano es el temible Akai Tsume!- gritó sorprendida Fû.

-Me encontré con Han…- dijo Ebisu mirando a Fû; la chica se mordió el labio al escuchar la mención-. El maestro me salvó. No estaba en condiciones de pelear contra ese temible Jinchuriki…

-¿Logró matarlo?- preguntó Fû arrodillándose al lado del anciano.

-No…- dijo el anciano cerrando los ojos-. Huyo… Y yo quería muerto a Kakuzu…

-Pues ya lo esta- dijo Gaara con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Kiba sorprendido.

-Aplaste todos sus corazones a la vez- explico el chico con tranquilidad.

-Clásico de Gaara- rió Naruto dando una palmadita al chico.

-¿Y los otros Akatsuki?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Perdimos a Itachi de vista- explicó Shino.

-Kisame y Hanasuma escaparon- dijo la voz de Jiraiya.

Todos voltearon y vieron a Hashi y Jaoshi al borde del grupo; a un lado, Anko ayudaba a Jiraiya a caminar; tenía terribles moretones en los brazos y el rostro. Naruto salió corriendo y abrazo al anciano con cariño, mientras Jiraiya se retorcía de dolor mal disimulado. Todos los presentes no pudieron evitar una carcajada.

-Naruto, no seas tan emotivo…- dijo Jiraiya con gemidos.

El chico se separo y regresó unos pasos, al lado de Gaara, avergonzado; Jiraiya permaneció de pie y volteó a ver al grupo.

-Gracias, Akai…- dijo Jiraiya en primer instante.

-Bah…- dijo el anciano sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Y quien es el afortunado nuevo Jinchuriki?- preguntó Jiraiya intercalando su mirada en todos los nuevos del grupo: Fû, Hashi, Jaoshi y la inconsciente Ken.

-Su nombre es Fû Hou…- empezó a decir Ebisu, pero entonces Hinata dio un paso al frente.

-Soy yo, maestro- dijo sonriendo la chica, mirando a los mayores-. Soy la Jinchuriki de las tres colas…

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre los presentes.

* * *

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Jiraiya dio un paso y arrojó una Kunai con todas sus fuerzas; el arma cortó el aire y golpeó con salvajismo el cuello de Hinata, cuyo cuerpo salió disparado contra un árbol cercano. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo entre confundidos e impresionados; nadie esperaba eso.

-¡Hinata!- gritó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

La chica parpadeó incrédula y sin habla; levantó su mano derecha, temblorosa y recorrió su cuello con miedo. Todos vieron sorprendidos como su protector estaba ahora rasgado por la mitad, convirtiéndola en una ninja renegada. Expulsada de la aldea.

-¡Como máxima autoridad presente!- dijo Jiraiya alzando la voz- ¡Y representante de la Hokage, en la aldea y fuera de ella! ¡Yo, Jiraiya, te expulso, Hinata Hyuga, de la aldea de la hoja!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al unisonó todos los chicos presentes. Los adultos voltearon a verlo confundidos.

-Maestro, esto es un poco extremo…-dijo Kakashi poniéndose en pie.

-¡Yo soy la autoridad!- replicó furioso el anciano.

-¡¿Ero Senin?!- gritó furioso Naruto tomando a Hinata del brazo- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Maestro, no creo que sea la mejor solución…

-¡Ustedes idiotas han roto el pacto!- gritó furioso Jiraiya.

-¿Cuál pacto?- preguntó Kiba confundido.

-¡No más de un Jinchuriki por aldea!- explicó Jiraiya- ¡Tener a Hinata de vuelta en la aldea es un peligro! ¡Su presencia amenaza nuestra seguridad!

-¿El… el pacto?- susurró incrédula Hinata mirando al suelo- ¿Exiliada?

-Yo no sabia nada de eso…- susurró Shizune tapándose la boca apesadumbrada-. Yo… yo la condene… yo lo permití…

-No… no… no puedes expulsarla- dijo Fû con la voz quebrada-. Ella… yo iba a ser la Jinchuriki… Nadie lo sabrá, no la vamos a usar para la guerra…

-Los federales vienen- dijo Jiraiya con serenidad-. Sera mejor que te largues Hinata, por esta vez nadie te seguirá; pero cuando llegue a la aldea pondré tu nombre en el libro…

-¡Maestro, no puede hacer esto!- replicó Naruto furioso.

-No puede haber dos Jinchuriki en la hoja- dijo Jiraiya mirando desafiante a Naruto.

-¡Entonces no habrá ninguno!- dijo Naruto quitándose su protector.

Con rapidez sacó una Kunai y rasgo el protector; todos permanecieron atónitos, excepto Akai que se rascaba la cabeza con indiferencia.

-Naruto, olvidare eso solo una vez…- dijo Jiraiya suavizando su voz.

-Púdrete, Jiraiya- dijo Naruto con furia-. La aldea de la hoja recordara cuando hizo esto…

El chico tomó de la mano a Hinata y ambos salieron corriendo del círculo de personas. Shino desvió la mirada; Shizune intentó ir detrás de los chicos, pero Ebisu la tomó del brazo, negando con la cabeza; Kakashi a su vez detuvo a Kiba y Fû; Anko no dijo ni hizo nada en absoluto, aunque su mirada reflejaba pena; Hashi y Jaoshi permanecieron en silencio, inseguros de a cual grupo seguir. Gaara entonces empezó a caminar, en la misma dirección que los chicos.

-Al final de cuentas, sabia que terminaría de esta forma…- susurró Gaara al grupo antes de continuar por su camino.

-¿Expulsando tú, Jiraiya?- dijo Akai con sarcasmo-. Que deliciosa ironía…

-Debo ir tras ellos- dijo Fû forcejeando con Kakashi.

-Tu clan te necesita- replicó el hombre. Entonces Fû agacho la mirada resignada.

-Bien, nosotros no tenemos especial afecto por ninguno de ustedes- dijo Hashi con simpleza-. Y también somos exiliados, pero no es nuestro asunto…

-Hermano…- susurró Jaoshi.

-Muchas gracias por decirnos la verdad, y por ayudarnos- Hashi volteó a ver a Kakashi-. Sin rencores… Nos vamos.

Ambos hermanos se giraron y empezaron a correr, en dirección contraria a Hinata y Naruto; todos guardaron silencio, incómodos. Jiraiya simplemente agachó la cabeza con pesar.

* * *

Con los últimos ninjas y samurái corriendo, llegó la caballería; los estatales entraron desde el punto norte al lago, amenazando a cualquiera que intentara huir. El grupo observó todo desde donde estaban, pero lo que nunca espero fue que detrás de ellos apareciera otro grupo. Con rapidez, un grupo de cuatro personas salieron de entre los arboles, caminando con tranquilidad.

El primero de ellos, un chico realmente de baja estatura pero también muy joven, de pelo largo y amarillo, caminó hacia ellos; vestía una chamarra roja y guantes blancos. Miró el grupo con tranquilidad y después volteó a ver a los suyos.

-Ninjas de la hoja- dijo el chico- ¿Qué hace un grupo tan considerable de ninjas de la hoja aquí?

-No tengo idea, Ed- dijo otro chico de pelo rubio, pero corto, al lado del chico. Era ligeramente mas alto, aunque se veía que era de menor edad.

-Bien, veo aquí a un viejo conocido- dijo el chico de baja estatura-. Hola, Akai, gusto verte de nuevo…

-Hola chico…

-¡¿A quien le llamas corto?!- gritó indignado el joven.

-Dije chico…- replicó Akai alzando una ceja; el anciano se sentó en el suelo y volteó a ver con diversión al muchacho-. Gusto verte, Alfred…

-Vinimos a investigar una violación del pacto por parte de la aldea de la roca- dijo el joven al grupo- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Empecemos por el principio- dijo Ebisu dando un paso al frente- ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Edward Elric- explicó el joven sonriendo-. Alquimista federal y capitán de este grupo de asalto. Y ustedes quedan arrestados para interrogatorio…

* * *

-Sabes que soy inmune, Edward- dijo Akai sonriendo-. Y todos aquellos a los que señale…

-¿Vas a señalar a nueve personas?- preguntó Ed caminando con tranquilidad, seguido de todo el grupo.

-No- replicó sonriendo Akai-. Solo mi pupilo…

-No se donde este- replicó Ed-. Pero lo odio…

-Un honor, Edward- dijo riendo el anciano.

El grupo continuó caminando en silenció, seguido de una escolta de soldados con lanzas; suspirando, Fû caminaba con pesar.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Kiba con seriedad.

-Si lo fue…- replicó ella-. Pero no es eso….

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que… no alcance a decirle de su madre…

-¿Su madre?

* * *

Los chicos vieron como el lago era invadido por los soldados federales, quienes capturaban con rapidez a todos los presentes. Solo quedaban en su mayoría mercenarios, pero también había ninjas de la roca. Eso ligaría fácilmente la culpa a la aldea. Sangeki había ganado al menos en algo… Y ellos perdido en mucho. Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata, que seguía en Shock; debían avanzar, debían huir de aquel lugar. Ahora eran exiliados y criminales. Pero él nunca abandonaría a Hinata. Ella había estado allí para él. Y ahora él estaría presente para ella. Por siempre y para siempre. Solos los dos.

Tomó su protector y vio la rasgadura en el mismo; por alguna razón no se atrevía a tirarlo. Se lo puso nuevamente en la frente y con decisión se dio la vuelta, tomando a Hinata de la mano. Ahora había dejado por completo de lado el sueño de ser Hokage, pero no se arrepentía: Hinata era más importante para él. Que se muriera la aldea, le daba igual. Pero nada le pasaría a Hinata.

-Somos… los abandonados- dijo Naruto al aire. Después se dio media vuelta y empezaron a correr entre los arboles.

* * *

Escondidos entre los arboles, dos sombras vigilaban todos los movimientos; con la llegada de los federales, seria difícil entrar al campo de batalla, pero habían llegado demasiado tarde. No podían enfrentarse a los federales. Una de las sombras estaba sentada sobre la otra, en sus hombros; la sombra mas grande dio un paso al frente dejando entre ver a ambos.

El de abajo era un hombre de piel morena y pelo amarillo, largo y liso; era notablemente musculoso y muy alto. Tendría alrededor de unos veinte años. Vestía una chaqueta blanca sin mangas, una túnica blanca abierta y pantalón negro holgado; lentes oscuros y un protector en la frente con el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la nube, rasgado por la mitad. A cada costado dos espadas y tres mas en la espalda.

La de arriba era una niña, de piel morena y pelo negro, corto; no podría tener mas de doce años y era marcadamente delgada. Vestía pantalones cortos blancos, con una camisa negra; en la cintura, su protector de la nube tan bien rasgado por la mitad. Un collar negro en el cuello con un adorno y el mismo tipo de túnica blanca. A su espalda cargaba cinco pergaminos perfectamente separados y enfundados.

_-We tried so hard and got so far- dijo con un suspiro el hombre-, but in the end it doesn't even matter… We had to fall and lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter…_

-El bote de estiércol se ha derramado, mas siento indicios del chico buscado- canturreó la niña-. Eternos, podremos, seguir desafiando; el Kyubi y Hachibi, al mundo enfrentando!

_-Hey! That's good, girl- dijo el hombre sonriendo._

-Gracias, Kira- dijo la niña sonrojada.

_-Well, Sarika, we need to go- dijo Kira cruzándose de brazos-. Where the fuck it´s that kid? __We don't have enough time for this shit…_

-Si, los federales son una molestia- dijo Sarika con un suspiro-. Los vi alejarse por el este, justo por el lado contrario del lago; debemos cruzar el lago para alcanzarlo…

_-So… this girl… she have the Sanbi, right? Han must be such idiot… And this guy, Akai, its really awesome! I don't guess we´ll had the lucky to saw such great battle…_

-Han se nos adelanto por mucho- dijo Sarika con seriedad-. Y esta ese otro bando, los del anciano. No sabíamos nada de ellos ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Kira?

_-Don´t needs to change anything… __First, we must talk with the kid, Sarika._

-Ok, vamos…

_-Let´s go!_

* * *

Tsunade veía por la ventana, al horizonte, preocupada por el bienestar de Naruto y los demás; preocupada por Jiraiya. Después de tantos años huyendo de su pasado, de sus sentimientos, no podía engañarse más tiempo. Realmente necesitaba que volviera con vida, no lo quería perder. Y su consciencia pesaba por los demás chicos; eran tiempos de necesidad, pero si la conspiración que Jiraiya insinuaba estaba a la mitad de la realidad, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-¡Déjenme pasar!- gritó la voz de una mujer- ¡Es la ultima vez que se los pido!

-¡No va a pasar de ninguna…!- la voz de Iruka fue silenciada demasiado deprisa.

Dándose la vuelta, Tsunade alzó una ceja; esa voz le parecía levemente familiar, pero no lograba recordar de donde. Se preguntó si seria un problema o simplemente un malentendido; de cualquier forma, si la necesitaban le dirían.

-¡Apártense de una vez-ttebane!

-No puede ser…- exclamó Tsunade espantada, viendo directo a la puerta.

-¡Tsunade!- gritó la misma voz.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, siendo literalmente destrozada por una mujer que entro hecha una furia; el pelo rojo deslumbrante, esos inconfundibles ojos grisáceos que parecían cambiar de color a cada segundo, esa pálida piel. Tsunade cayó sobre su silla con los ojos desorbitados al tiempo que la mujer llegaba hasta el escritorio, seguida de tres niñas.

-¡¿Donde esta mi hijo, Tsunade?!- gritó furiosa la mujer- ¡¿Dónde esta Naruto?!

-¡¿Kushina?!

**Fin FC- Jinchuriki Escape**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Por fin hemos llegado al gran final de Forsaken Crew, Jinchuriki Escape; se que muchos dirán "¡Ese no es un final!"; bueno, en realidad no lo es. Anteriormente había mencionado que Jinchuriki Escape era parte de una trilogía, pues bien, esto fue como una gran introducción a la parte principal de Forsaken Crew.

El fic siempre fue planeado así; muchos me preguntaban ¿Por qué Jinchuriki Escape? El gran final responde esa pregunta: El escape definitivo de Naruto de la aldea de la hoja. La siguiente pregunta que muchos tendrán es ¿Por qué Forsaken Crew? Podrán encontrar pistas a esta pregunta en varios de los últimos capítulos, principalmente en este…

Por un momento pensé en dividir este capitulo en dos partes; de hecho, muchos eventos y acciones las tuve que hacer mas cortas o que de plano dejar a un lado. Aun así, en realidad estoy conforme con el resultado y consideraba un capitulo 37 innecesario. Sin embargo la extensión de este capitulo es considerable, llegando a casi el triple de los habituales…

Quería dejar la introducción de la madre de Naruto como una sorpresa, pero los verdaderos seguidores de mis sagas hace tiempo que se habrán enterado. Pero a pesar de todo, considero genial terminar el fic con su introducción.

Muchos tampoco esperaban la introducción de los hermanos Elric, a pesar de las menciones constantes a los "perros federales", jeje… Bueno, los alquimistas son un gremio que también tendrá mucho peso en la historia, espero que este elemento les guste.

¿Quién es Kira? No es sino una adaptación de Killer Bee, que pronto veremos en acción.

* * *

Por ultimo, una mención especial a todos los títulos de cada capitulo; canciones que fueron gran inspiración y les recomiendo conocer. Absolutamente todos los capítulos, excepto el capitulo 15 que cambio de nombre, tienen mención o temática de la canción, aunque excluyendo también a los que no tienen letra puesto que los use como descanso ¿Creen encontrar todas las referencias? Aquí el listado completo:

Meetings - Resident Evil 3 OST

Autumn - ¿?

Forsaken - Disturbed

Secure Place - Resident Evil OST

Nevermind - Birthday Massacre

Let Down - Chester Bennington

Got The Life - Korn

Faint - Linkin Park

To Die For - Birthday Massacre

Hating - Korn

Wisemen - James Blunt

BlackOut - Linkin Park

Open Up - Korn

Keep On Breathing - The Delgados

Beat It - Michael Jackson

The One I Love - Rasmus

Passive - The Perfect Circle

Desecration Smile - The Red Hot Chilli Peppers

Stylo - Gorillaz

Gunning Down Romance Savage Garden

Kiss - Korn

Ashamed - Jamestown History

Shadow or the day - Linkin Park

Alone I Break - Korn

The Only One - The Material

Interlude - Panic! At the Disco

Two Hearts - Birthday Massacre

Krwlng - Linkin Park

Dream Is Collapsing - Inception OST

One Step Closer - Linkin Park

Last Resort - Paparoach

Make Me Bad - Korn

No Way - Korn

In The End - Linkin Park

Play Dead - Birthday Massacre

Did My Time - Korn

Crash & Burn - Savage Garden

* * *

Un agradecimiento a todos los seguidores de este ambicioso fic, que espero les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca; muchas dudas serán resultas en fics paralelos tales como "Jiraiya Team Assault", en su reedición, o "Dark Hero of Konoha", "Avatar: The Catalys" (actualmente en revisión) y la serie "Dark Legacy" donde veremos una introducción corta de varios personajes futuros o actuales antes de que realicen una aparición relevante en la trama.

Este fic empezó con muchos seguidores, y es una pena que al final de cuentas los comentarios hayan desaparecido; agradezco mucho a los que aun siguen dándole una lectura al fic y les pido que se den el tiempo para regalarme un ultimo, o primer, comentario en este gran final de Jinchuriki Escape.

Un saludo, un abrazo a los que me dieron su apoyo y los mejores deseos. No dejen de comentar y no olviden que este es el final del fic, pero no de la historia; esto es solo el comienzo! Let´s Go!


	38. Aviso

**Dudas, Aclaraciones y Orden de Lectura**

* * *

Mucho gusto volver a saludarlos y antes que nada espero no haberles dado una falsa esperanza a quienes vieron la actualización y dijeron "Un epilogo!" o "continuación!"… Lo que pasa es que he recibido muchas dudas y comentarios respecto a Forsaken Crew y su continuidad; primero que nada me alegro que mi saga les llame la atención lo suficiente para preguntar al respecto.

Forsaken Crew es la saga de historias que representan la unión definitiva de los Jinchuriki contra Akatsuki... y el mundo en general. Una historia sombría de como los Jinchuriki deberán luchar por un lugar en el mundo y por proteger lo que aman.

* * *

"Jinchuriki Escape" es la introducción a esta épica historia (porque aunque sea vanidoso, la considero épica xD)

El orden de lectura es el siguiente:

1 - FC- Jinchuriki Escape- historia principal y origen del Forsaken Crew, presentando el rechazo de Naruto de parte de la aldea y la posterior intriga política y de poder detrás de los Jinchuriki...

1.5- Jiraiya team assault- historia paralela a Jinchuriki Escape, explica los acontecimientos vividos por Jiraiya, Anko, Ebisu y Shizune; debe leerse simultáneamente a Jinchuriki Escape, pero no es obligatorio leerlo para comprender la historia.

2- Dark Legacy- The Blind Girl- esta historia presenta a la heredera del trono de fuego, Ririchiyo, en la búsqueda de su guardia real al ser la poseedora del mítico Kokugan, el ojo negro. Esta historia es "anterior" a Jinchuriki Escape, paralela y con conexión directa pero SIN OBLIGACION de ser leída para la saga principal... Si bien presenta al trió de Kamagure y a Fu, así como a Kushina y otros personajes relevantes de la historia, si no te gusta InuXBoku no es necesario que la leas... aunque puedes darle una oportunidad.

3- Dark Hero of Konoha- Saga paralela a Forsaken Crew; esta historia es CONTINUACION directa de Jinchuriki Escape, pero, y debo recalcarlo, parte a un rumbo diferente. Dark Hero of Konoha cuenta el ascenso desde las sombras de Sasuke para salvar a su aldea y a Naruto... Pero la historia siempre estará enfocada en Sasuke, por lo cual si bien se cruzara con la historia principal, muchos personajes no mostraran más que en breves apariciones...

4- Avatar: The Catalyst- Basada en Avatar the last airbender, cuenta la historia de Aang para convertirse en el Catalizador, el único ser vivo capaz de controlar el poder de los soles... Esta historia empieza antes que Forsaken Crew en general pero sigue la historia hasta su final, al igual que la anterior...

Dark Hero of Konoha (DK) y Avatar The Catalyst (ATC) son historias por si mismas demasiado largas y que si se leen en seguimiento de la saga, serán actualizadas al corriente de la saga principal, Forsaken Crew; por otro lado, las historias paralelas de Dark Legacy son pequeñas historias cortas que en realidad aun no están del todo definidas y que posteriormente pueden llegar a publicarse más.

* * *

Para dejar bien claro esto, el orden de lectura oficial es:

1- FC. Jinchuriki Escape (JE)

2- Jiraiya Team Assault (JTA)

3- Dark Legacy- The Blind Girl (BG)

4- Avatar The Catalyst (ATC)

5- Dark Hero OF Konoha (DK)

Para recalcar el hecho de que todas y cada unas de las historias tienen su importancia en el universo en general que no será explicado ni repetido en ninguna de las otras historias; por ejemplo, la mitología ninja es explicada en "JTA"; por otro lado, BG será quien se dedique a explicar la política y conflictos de los países, así como las formas y distintas técnicas de combate. La saga completa de FC explica un poco de todo, pero más que nada se enfoca en el mundo ninja… razón por la cual otras cosas quedan pocas explicadas…

Aun no han sido publicadas todas las historias que son paralelas a FC, algunas aun están en planeación y a medida que la historia se desarrolle es posible que presente historias de "Dark Legacy" para aclarar pequeñas dudas en la trama o expandir el universo de algunos personajes. Por lo pronto, están son las historias y sus fundamentos:

* * *

Para explicar mejor la idea te adelanto esto de momento; los personajes principales de TODA la saga son:

-Naruto y Hinata, en Forsaken Crew, la saga principal.  
-Sasuke, en Dark Hero of Konoha, la saga de Konoha.  
-Sakura, en Messenger of Oblivion (nombre tentativo), la saga de Takigakure.  
-Aang, en Avatar:The Catalyst, la saga de los mil soles.  
-Kusanagi, en Elder Gods (nombre tentativo), la saga de los ermitaños.  
-Ebisu y shizune, en la reedicion de Jiraiya Team assault (no la historia ya publicada, sino una adicional), la saga de los ermitaños, nuevamente.  
-Hattori Hanzou en la saga de los reyes de gremio...

Hasta ahora es eso lo que tengo planeado, respecto a los demas personajes apareceran en una u otra historia dependiendo de su desarrollo, por ejemplo los Jinchuriki apareceran principalmente en Forsaken Crew puesto que ellos forman el forsaken Crew. Fû aparecera principalmente en Dark Hero of Konoha, pues ahora es miembro de la aldea de la hoja... Otros como Orochimaru apareceran en todas las historias, pues son muy importantes xD...

Asi pues, tienes Forsaken Crew para rato, aunque no todas las historias esten publicadas...

* * *

Así mismo aprovecho para informarles que la publicación de "Akatsuki Risk", segunda parte de la trilogía Forsaken Crew, se llevara a cabo pronto. Por lo pronto no se pierdan la publicación y actualización de los fics ya comentados anteriormente y sobre todo de DK que como mencione, es continuación directa pero situada en la aldea de Konoha y con Sasuke como protagonista.

Por favor no dejen de comentar, a todos aquellos lectores que terminada la historia aun siguen agregándola a favoritos o seguidores, muchísimas gracias; aprovechen este pequeño aviso para dejarme un comentario y de paso les digo que por este medio avisare de la publicación oficial de Akatsuki Risk. Hasta pronto y no dejen de comentar!


	39. Regresamos

**Regresamos!**

Este es un anuncio, el ultimo anuncio, para informar acerca de la publicación… de la segunda parte de Forsaken Crew! Akatsuki Risk ya esta publicado!

Ya podrán disfrutar regularmente (bueno, no muy regularmente) de la continuación de Jinchuriki Escape, no como historia paralela o repaso a lo sucedido, sino como la continuación directa de los altercados de nuestros dos Jinchuriki favoritos: Naruto de Kyubi y Hinata de Sanbi.

**Akatsuki Risk**

Naruto y Hinata son exiliados. Destrozados y confundidos huyen; sin embargo, las acciones del clan Houkou ponen en alerta a los federales y pronto todos los Jinchuriki son cazados. Akatsuki entonces se alza buscando lo unico que ellos creen representa un peligro: los Jinchuriki. Kira lo sabe, y buscara a Naruto para juntos formar el Forsaken Crew y lograr ser libres.

Visita la historia y no dejes de comentar! Cuento con tu apoyo y que por supuesto, disfrutes la historia! Hasta pronto!


End file.
